Untold Love Stories
by AT and TT
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie have an undeniable bond. But as they grow closer what will it mean for their relationship as Witnesses, as friends, as something more? What S3 and Beyond should have been Alternate TL of the Witnesses Journey. They gain Abilities. Added S2 scenes total AU S3. Chapters are Long & read like individual short stories or Episodes. Ichabbie New Ch30 To Know Your Soul
1. Autumn Cotillion

Ch1 Autumn Cotillion (Clean)

1 ~Plus One~

Abbie waited restlessly at the cabin, wondering what was keeping Crane. She had been sent on an errand by Jenny to pick up a few of her things and bring them back to Abbie's house. She didn't mind helping her sister out while she finished her community service. however going to the Cabin was weird while the Cranes adjusted to being together again. It was awkward to be around the couple, who seemed awkward around each other. One minute they would be lovey dovey, and then the next minute they would be bickering about Henry and Abraham.

She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. She had hoped to get a minute to catch up with Crane. They had been inseparable for month, and now she tried to give the couple some space to get reacquainted. going to work today without Crane just didn't feel right. She had the upcoming weekend off from work and Henry was keeping quiet for the moment, so she figured it would be a few days before she was him again. She was just about to grab Jenny's bag and leave when she heard a vehicle pull up to the cabin.

The door opened and Katrina walked in followed by Ichabod. Even though Abbie told him she was coming by, he seemed confused to see her there. " Lieutenant, my apologies if I have kept you waiting. I had the understanding that you were going to call when you were on your way. I hope you were not waiting long."

Abbie watched as Katrina slowly sat down still feeling a bit weak. "I've been here for over an hour... And I did call, but you didn't answer your phone."

Ichabod patted his coat pockets and then turned to Katrina. "Oh, my phone isn't in my pocket..."

"I have it, my love," Katrina said in a soft tone while batting her eyes at him. " I wanted to check the time, while you were trying on your new shirt. I must have forgotten to put it back in your coat pocket."

Ichabod took the phone from her as she handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow, "and you put it on silent?"

"Oh, I had no idea... I am still getting used to using the technology..." She breathed apologetically.

" Look it's no big deal. But what is a big deal, is you going clothes shopping. I've been trying to get you into some modern attire since we met."

"Actually, I went to See a friend of Caroline's; a seamstress who makes period costumes, for a couple of new shirts and a pair of pants. It's Katrina who has embraced this modern era of dress."

"Abraham has acquired many lovely dresses for me. Besides, It's not as if I don't miss dressing as I used to." Katrina whispered heavily. "It just looks rather odd for me to go about town in a petticoat. I still wear the corset."

Ichabod hated when she would bring up all the things Abraham does for her. He stiffened a little, letting his discomfort show. "I didn't mean to say that you should not dress as you like. Was there nothing there that you wanted to wear? I understand you feel the need to be comfortable in our new environment, but this is not you."

Abbie looked around the room uncomfortably, as this seemed to be a point of contention between the two of them. All she wanted was an opportunity to get out of there.

"These jeans with the shirt and corset are fine. If you want to see me dressed as I did before, perhaps you should take me to the Historical Society's Autumn Cotillion tonight"

"Katrina, we are in a war in which the fate of humanity hangs in the balance." He argued. "I don't think going to a party fits into our plans. Lieutenant and I have important work to do."

Katrina looked at Abbie with a sad frown of disappointment. This only furthered Abbie's discomfort.

"Hey, I say go to your party. Have fun. " Abbie interjected. "We haven't heard anything from Henry in days, so I'm gonna have to find some way to keep tabs on him. If anything with Henry comes up I'll call you." She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of her workload, while Ichabod and Katrina were relaxing at the cabin or out shopping.

"You see Ichabod, we should go. It will be good for us". She pulled the two invitations from the bag. "Look, everyone will be dressed in period costume. They will have music and hors d'oeuvres. I can just see us now dressed as we did in our day, and in a more familiar environment."

Ichabod looked slightly defeated, as he allowed her to win the argument. "Very we'll, but on one condition." He took one of the invitations from Katrina. "Lieutenant, you should join us."

"But Ichabod, we have but only two invitations." She interjected. "I'm afraid it's too late to get another."

"It's fine. You see here it says 'plus one' which means to bring a guest." Ichabod gave Abbie a crooked smile as he tried to entice her into coming long.

"Crane, I don't have anything to wear, and I have a ton of work to do," she confessed. "You two should go and enjoy yourselves."

" I'm sure we could find you something to wear. Abbie you must join us tonight." Ichabod pleaded.

"I don't know." Abbie glanced at Katrina and could tell that she would rather her not tag along. "I would be a third wheel."

"Perhaps Mr. Hawley could escort you." Katrina suggested knowing that for some reason Ichabod disliked the man.

Ichabod looked thoroughly surprised by the suggestion. " I doubt Mr. Hawley could take the time from his profiteering..."

"Well, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think so. Abbie tipped her head and smiled "By the way, did you drop off a copy of your papers at the Sheriff's Department?"

"Indeed I did Lieutenant." Ichabod said softly, feeling humbled. "And I have truly appreciated your generosity and hospitality."

"I know you do, Crane." Abbie gave him a half smile.

"Well we have to look out for each other..." Ichabod said, smiling at Abbie, before he was interrupted.

"Oh Ichabod, I am feeling quite exhausted." Katrina said faintly. It made her uncomfortable to hear Ichabod compliment Abbie. She reached out her arm to him as she spoke and he hurried to her side as if suddenly entranced with worry. "I should go lie down."

It's getting late and Jenny's lunch break is coming up." Abbie grabbed the bag and headed for the door. I'll come up with a plan of action to get ahead of Henry and I'll be in touch.

"It was good to see you Lieutenant." Ichabod called after her, but kept his attention on Katrina who was grasping his arm tightly.

Abbie glanced back, rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you later Crane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2~ The Dress ~

Abbie hopped out of the shower and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was a Friday night, and she was alone. Not that it bothered her. She was alone a lot since she chose to fight the Apocalypse. At least she had Crane to keep her company, before Katrina came back. But she had convinced herself that that was ok. Jenny was out doing who knows what, and of course Crane would be headed to the Historical Society party with Katrina. She shook her head and decided to put the thought out of her mind. It would be dark soon and she intended to spend her night relaxing with a couple of DVDs if she could keep her mind off of Henry and Moloch. She had just put one of the movies in and settled down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. For a moment she thought about ignoring it, but then she heard Hawley's voice.

"Hey, Mills, open up." He called out. " I come bearing gifts".

"Hawley..." Abbie sighed out loud as she got up from the couch and opened the door. "So what is this?" She eyed the large package he had in is hand as he walked in the door.

"Actually, I was just stopping by. This was sitting on your front porch." He read from a tag attached to the box. " Looks like its from Crane."

"Here give me that". She took the box and placed it on the table. "So what are you really doing here?"

" I'm on my way to do a little treasure hunting. I just wanted to make sure you and Crane didn't have any weird cases going on first. I wouldn't want another Pide Piper or Evil coin incident, you know."

"Yeah, right. Nothing going on here. In fact it's been a quiet few days..." Her voice drifted off and her eyes widened as she opened the box and saw the beautiful pink embroidered fabric. Laying on top was the invitation to the Cotillion and a hand written letter from Crane.

* My Dearest Miss Mills,

I hope this letter finds you well. I would like to personally extend an invitation for you to join me at the Historical Society Cotillion Reenactment. I have so greatly appreciated the time and care that you have taken to familiarizing me with this new world I find myself in. Your generosity has gone beyond measure. I would truly have been lost had we not found each other. It would be my pleasure to allow you a glimpse of the world which I come from. Please accept this gift as a token of my everlasting gratitude and undying friendship. It is my great hope that I shall see you tonight.

respectfully yours,

Ichabod

Without a word Abbie put the letter down and pulled the dress from the box. It was stunning. She held it up against her body, and turned towards Nick.

"Not exactly what I picture you wearing on a date. " he said with an almost smile. "You should try it on."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She scooped up the dress to keep it from dragging across the ground, and disappeared down the hallway.

While she was changing, Nick picked up the invitation and read it curiously. Lyndhurst Mansion was on the way to St. Henry's Parrish, where he was headed. As he looked over the invitation, his eyes were suddenly averted to the vision of Abbie wearing the beautiful Victorian dress. It took him a second to catch his breath, and he was speechless for a moment.

"Does it look bad?" She winced, not feeling comfortable in the dress.

"No... Actually, you look great." Nick struggled a bit to find the words that adequately expressed what he thought. He felt like his compliment didn't do her justice.

"Well, I feel kind of ridiculous." She said as she looked down at the dress. " I hope Crane isn't too disappointed if I pass."

"What? And let that dress go to waste. When else are you ever going to get a chance to wear something like that?"

"I don't know... Crane is going to be there with Katrina. So that's going to be weird. Not to mention, I don't know how I would drive in this thing."

" How about I take you?" Nick suggested "I'm heading out there any way. I'll escort you in, break the ice. Once your comfortable, I'll go take care of my business, then I'll come pick you up".

"You're serious." She asked suspiciously " I didn't think reenactment parties were your thing."

" They aren't." Nick answered " I'm only doing it for you. I think you'd regret it if you didn't go. And I think I can count this as a date. Now how about you go get ready Cinderella."

"Not a date Hawley," Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way back to the bedroom to get ready. Lately Nick was full of surprises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3~ The Cotillion ~

Lyndhurst Mansion was the perfect Gothic setting with the large harvest moon as its backdrop. Nick held out his hand to Abbie, in his best attempt at being proper, and they walked to the entrance of the mansion.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." She cracked a smile in his direction.

"I'm only staying for a minute." he reminded her. "There's money to be made tonight."

"What are you looking for anyway?" She inquired, not fully expecting him to tell her.

He paused for a moment before answering. "The Seal of Solomon. "

"The real one? Given to Solomon by one of his pagan wives? And you think it's here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Maybe" he answered still reluctant. He didn't want Abbie to get the idea to snag his prize.

"Don't worry Hawley. I already told you nothing's on our radar right now." She quipped. "you can enjoy your treasure hunting in peace."

"You could always ditch the party and come with me," Nick hinted.

"I'm afraid I'm not dressed for it." She laughed as they entered the mansion.

Inside the mansion the reenactors did their best to uphold the authenticity of an 18th century ball. Ichabod was right at home telling fascinating stories of those he had once known. No one was the wiser. Katrina was impressed that despite glaring inaccuracies, Ichabod was polite in not pointing them out. There was much talk about the war, a subject which Ichabod was pleased to converse about. He was relaying some facts about the Boston Tea party when he was caught off guard by Abbie entering the room. It was as if the music and crowd went silent and the the light only shined on her. She looked even more amazing than he had imagined. He took a moment to let her image imprint permanently in his mind.

"Abbie..." He spoke her name softly as he rose to his feet and started in her direction.

"Ichabod, we are presently engaged in conversation..." Katrina protested softly, feeling put off by his uncharacteristic lack of manners.

"My apologies. If you will excuse me." Ichabod said to those gathered at his table. Katrina tried to grab for his hand but he was up and away before she could. He walked towards Abbie, extremely pleased that she came.

A lovely wide smile graced Abbie's face when she saw Ichabod walking towards her. All discomfort left her and she was suddenly at ease. Their eyes met as he approached her and he gave her a generous bow. This took Abbie back to over a year ago when she had introduced him to baseball, and now he was introducing her to an 18th Century Party. She gave him a quick and uncertain curtsy in return.

"Miss Mills, you look exquisite." He gushed quietly, still trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. " I thought perhaps you were not going to come."

"You know I can't say no to you Crane." She smiled.

He returned the smile while delicately taking her hand. He bowed slightly as he kissed her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat, purely from it being unexpected. He had become such a dear friend to her, and she to him as well. His eyes fixed on hers drawing her in for a moment before the intensity of it forced her to look away. She was about to comment on Ichabods new clothes when something caught his attention and his soft mile stiffened.

"Here's your drink, Abbie" Nick drew out her name a bit longer than he needed, and gave Ichabod a slight smirk.

"You invited Mr. Hawley?" Ichabod asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"He gave me a ride..." Abbie said. "But he's got some business to attend to."

"Yeah, I'm taking off. If you need anything just give me a call." He said giving her a wink.

Hawley walked off just as Katrina approached them. Abbie took a deep breath and hoped that things wouldn't get weird. Ichabod instantly stiffened when Katrina grabbed his arm.

"Abbie, how wonderful that you could make it." Katrina managed before directing her attention to her husband.

"Ichabod we should return to our table."

"Please join us Miss Mills." He offered kindly.

"I do not know if there is room..." Katrina tried to add but Ichabod interrupted.

" I asked her to come, of course we have room at our table."

Katrina took a deep breath and then wobbled just a bit. She grasped Ichabod's arm and he steady her.

"Are you alright my love? Come let me help you to your seat."

"I guess I'll follow you?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, yes of course" Ichabod said not looking up. He now seemed completely fixated on Katrina.

Abbie thought it was nice to see Ichabod in his element. He was able to tell tales about historical figures and all the guests at the table hung on his every word. They had no idea that he actually lived it. But no one grew weary of his tales of times past. Mr. Bradshaw was the organizer of the cotillion and he had many questions, and the occasional friendly argument challenging Ichabod's knowledge. Every once in a while Katrina would pull Ichabod close to speak to him, and his attention would instantly focus back on her.

vvvv

Abbie received a multitude of compliments on her dress. The detail and design were truly authentic. Katrina was used to being the center of attention when it came to clothing and looks so it was a bit unsettling for her to not be fawned over.

"Where did you find this piece. It appears to be genuine to my trained eye." Mr. Bradshaw asked Abbie truly impressed with the dress.

Abbie tipped her head and smiled at Ichabod. "It was a gift from my friend, Mr. Crane."

"Ichabod returned the smile. "And it suits you perfectly." He wanted to tell Abbie about the dress, but Katrina grasped his arm again and began to talk softly to him, thus averting his attention.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

4~ Treasure ~

Hawley made his way to St. Henry's Parish. Following a map that he procured, he located the patch of land where the relic was hidden. After digging for an hour his shovel hit a rusted metal box, and he knew he'd found his treasure. He pulled the box out and opened. Sure enough it was there. Unfortunately it was broken in half.

"Aw Damn... I better still get full price."

He picked up the pieces and placed them together and they instantly bonded. Nick was pleasantly surprised, but when he tried to pull them apart the would not come undone.

"Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea..." He started to feel strange. Suddenly making money wasn't important anymore. Only one thing mattered to him. He had to find Abbie.

After a while, Abbie decided to take a break. She managed to leave the table without causing a stir, and began walking the halls of the Mansion. Ichabod watched as she left, before Katrina once again drew his attention. When a waltz began to play Ichabod took notice.

"Why is no one dancing?" Ichabod inquired. "This is a perfect piece is perfect for a Viennese waltz."

"I'm afraid we don't have many re-enactors who know the dance well enough" Mr. Bradshaw answered.

"We'll my wife Katrina is a fine dancer." Ichabod gushed "perhaps we could show you."

"Yes that would be brilliant," Katrina chimed. "I haven't danced in... Quite some time, " she caught herself.

"We'll then will you be my partner, Mrs. Crane?" Mr. Bradshaw asked as he stood to his feet and held his hand to her. "If it is alright with you Mr. Crane."

"Of course." He answered.

"Ichabod, I had hoped I should dance with you." Katrina said seeming disappointed.

"Oh, of course. I promise I wish to be next on your dance card."

She smiled at him then Mr. Bradshaw attempting to hide her disappointment. Ichabod watched as She danced beautifully with her partner. Soon others joined in attempting to mimic their dancing. Suddenly Ichabod's thoughts wandered to Abbie. He looked around wondering where she'd gone off too. He thought it would be nice to show her the waltz.

As Katrina danced she tried to keep her eye on Ichabod, but suddenly he was gone from her view. She wanted nothing more than for the dance to end, but she politely continued, as she glanced around the room.

Abbie found her way to a room far off from the the rest of the party. She opened the window and allowed some fresh. She tried to loosen the corset that wasn't very comfortable, but she couldn't. She leaned out the window and took a deep breath of the cool night air as a consolation.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing in here?" She heard Ichabod's voice behind her. "Are you not enjoying theparty?"

"The party's fine, Crane. I just needed some space and fresh air. It's too cold to walk outside so, I thought I'd give myself a tour." She smiled and turned back to look at the moon lit sky again.

Crane could see that her thoughts started to drift elsewhere. Lately it seemed as if she were wanting to say something to him but he didn't know what it was or if he should ask. "you do look exquisite tonight."

"Thanks Crane." She blushed a little when she smiled. "Where did you get this dress?"

"It was amongst the things I found at Fredrick's manor." I believe it belonged to Gace Dixon." He said.

"Caroline was restoring it along with a few before she died. This was the only one she completed. I meant to surprise you for Christmas, but I thought..."

"You thought right. I like it. Never thought I'd be caught dead in a corset tho." She grinned.

"Will you come back down and join the party? They're serving appetizers. The mini torts are delightful."

"I think I'm gonna take off once Hawley gets here. Besides I'm sure Katrina would like to have you to herself tonight." She smiled, only half joking.

It stung a little to hear her make the joke. Indeed he recognized that he was devoting his time and energy to Katrina. The couple as argued about the fact that he rescued Abbie from Purgatory before coming to get her. It had wounded Katrina deeply to know Ichabod had not put her first. And his pride as a devoted husband was brushed by his wife's accusations. Katrina not only represented the life that was now long gone, but she was also his responsibility. "She's still quite fragile from the ordeal of carrying that demon child. She needs me."

"Of course she does. I better see if Hawley's back. I wanna try and get some rest tonight so I can get up early. Try to get a beat on Henry. He's gotta be up to something. It's been too quiet."

"And I'd better go attended to Katrina..." Ichabod started when he noticed it again. A little thing Abbie does with her head and eyes when he mentions helping Katrina. Surely Abbie understood how delicate Katrina was and how much she needed him by her side.

"Lieutenant, she is my wife. I have a duty to her, and to Henry."

"And I have a duty to stop the Apocalypse" Abbie interjected.

"I share in that duty..." He started to say but suddenly for some strange reason that duty didn't seem important. He felt like he had been about to go somewhere... to check on Katrina? But why? It all suddenly seemed unimportant. The only person he could seem to focus on now was Abbie. It was if they were transported into his very own dream. And she, in that beautiful dress, in surroundings that were so familiar and comforting to him.

"Abbie" she heard Crane call her name and turned to face him. She looked confused for a moment. She felt a strange sensation. One that she had felt before, when she and Katrina used dark magic to set Mary's soul free. Once the feeling passed, It was as if she had suddenly forgotten something... Something that should have been important but now was totally irrelevant. All she wanted now was to hear Crane wax eloquently of their bond to each other, and how the trust between them was more important than anything else.

5~ Magic ~

Downstairs at the party, Katrina had finished her third dance with a partner that was not Ichabod. She couldn't fathom what could possibly keep him from her. Once she finished the dance she excused herself from the dance floor and began to wade through the crowd looking for her husband.

Then without warning she felt the cold chill and intense energy of dark magic. She looked around almost expecting to see Henry lurking behind her, but he was not there.

What she did see alarmed her. People were behaving very strangely, as if entranced or under a spell. Some began to leave, calling out for their true love or their hearts desire. Everywhere she looked people were professing their love or devotion to people who they did not come to the party with. Some married couples where re confirming their love for each other. And some people began making out with each other without a single care that this was a very public place.

" This is dark magic at work!" Katrina exclaimed. She could feel her desperation to find Ichabod and Abraham. This burning desire to have her two loves shower her with affection and fight for her love. She braced herself to fight the need with in her. She whispered a protection spell upon herself just in time before the spell overwhelmed her. She felt faint, and leaned on a chair to balance herself. Then across the room she saw a blond haired man frantically calling out for Abbie. She immediately knew it was Nick Hawley.

She made her way to him. As she got closer she could feel the powerful dark magic fighting against her protection spell. " Mr. Hawley?"

"Yes. Uh Katrina, right? Have you seen Abbie? I have to find her! I need her!" Hawley exclaimed as he desperately stared at Katrina for an answer.

"Mr. Hawley, I sense dark magic in your presence. Has some one cast a spell on you?" Katrina breathed heavily as she asked.

"Spell? No! Look I need to find Abbie!" Nick protested, as Katrina clung to him.

"Mr. Hawley, I promise if you focus and help me, I will get Abbie." She pleaded.

"You promise?" Nick asked desperately.

Katrina sighed and nodded. She got close up in Nicks face as if willing him to concentrate on her words.

"Did you encounter a demon, or perhaps an artifact that might be enchanted?"

It took everything in him to concentrate on what she was asking. None of it mattered, only Abbie.

"Demon, no... I did find an artifact though. Just... here... take it... Now help me find Abbie. Please." Nick begged.

Katrina took it from him and it's power was nearly overwhelming. "Oh no. This is the Seal of Solomon..." She tried to channel enough energy to break the seal but she couldn't do it and keep herself under the protection spell.

She was surprised when Mr Bradshaw interrupted her. "Mrs. Crane. I need to tell you how much I have fallen in love with you. Your voice, the way you carry yourself. I am mesmerized by your very essence. Please tell me that you want me, and we shall run away together."

"Mr. Bradshaw. I am married and very much in love with my husband. I would never leave him for you." She answered him without giving him another thought, and went back to chanting.

Before she could stop him, Bradshaw took a knife and stabbed himself in the gut. Katrina gasped and called out for Nick.

"Mr. Hawley, I need you to help that man lest he die." Katrina demanded.

"Ah come on." Nick protestd. "I don't want to help this dude. You promised you'd get Abbie!"

"And I shall as soon as I have completed my task, but if I have to stop and help this man..."

"Alright, but as soon as you're done, we get Abbie."

6~ Desire ~

Abbie sat at the window as Ichabod knelt at her feet. His hands tenderly held hers as he spoke of his undying devotion to her. It was everything Abbie had wanted him to say. Her heart raced with emotion as she looked longingly into his blue eyes.

Her deep brown eyes seemed to take him to another place... A place were it was just the two of them, and nothing else seemed to matter. "Abbie, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. In my life I could only dream that I would meet someone who would make me feel as if I had true purpose. Your honesty and devotion are most endearing to me. And your beauty is second to none. I should wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I would need nothing more in life. Please tell me you feel the same?"

"Crane, I gave up my whole life to be by your side. As long as I have you... I have no regrets." She smiled at him so genuinely that he felt as if his world were complete. He stood to his feet, and she rose to join him. The sensation of butterflies flowed wildly through their bodies as he cupped her chin, tilting her face towards him.

"Abbie, may I kiss you?" His voice so soft and strong all at once. She could only nod yes as he leaned in. Their lips met in wondrous bliss, as neither of them wanted to let go. The tender kiss soon became more as their lips locked and their tongues began to explore. Their hearts ran wild as they clung to one another. Finally they came up for air.

"Let us stay here tonight, and tomorrow we shall find a place were we can be together for always" Ichabod pronounced. He raised and eyebrow and gave her a very coy smile. "Shall I turn down the bed?"

Abbie smiled blissfully "Absolutely!"

They were both giddy and excited about what was to come next. Abbie almost laughed at the hast at which Ichabod pulled back the bed covers. And then something struck her deep inside like lightning. That sensation of good magic fighting dark magic was stronger than ever. Suddenly she was in a haze, and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Crane, did you feel that?" She asked him.

"Indeed I did. The anticipation is most exciting, Abbie" he gushed as he ran to the other side of the bed."

"Anticipation? What... What are you doing?" She asked shaking her head from being puzzled by his actions.

"I'm preparing the bed for you?" He answered unfazed.

"But I'm not tired. Crane I felt magic... Dark magic. I'm sure of it. I think we should find Katrina."

Abbie said, determined to find out why she was feeling so strange.

"Katrina? No no... She is my past. I made a promise to you that our bond and trust is what matters now." Ichabod smiled. "Come, allow me to prove my devotion to you."

"That's cool Crane. I believe you, but something is up!"

"Indeed it is" he smirked and raised an eyebrow again.

Abbie gave him a look that expressed how confused she was by his actions. "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what's going on."

"Abbie, are you leaving me? Please don't go." Ichabod pleaded. "I need you by my side. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ok, ok...I'll be right back. Why don't you just finish up here until I'm done?" She suggested wondering what magic was causing him to be so clingy.

"Alright. I'll look for some candles." He decided, almost pouting. " I do know how you like to set a mood."

" Okay you do that. I'll let you know what I find."

He wanted to kiss her goodbye but she was out the door before he could get to her.

vvvxvvvvxvvvvxvvvxvvvxvvvxvvv

7~ Power ~

Abbie made her way to the reception but as she got closer, she could feel the dark magic getting stronger. She got dizzy and suddenly wanted to turn back and find Ichabod. She needed to be with him. Then the lightning feeling rushed through her again, snapping her out of it and helping her focus on finding Katrina. Everyone around her was acting so strange from when she had left. People were hugging, kissing, and pronouncing their love and devotion. There there were people in complete and utter dismay, crying that they've lost their love and cant go on. It was confusion.

Finally she found Katrina holding a medallion of some sort and chanting. She also saw Nick on the ground applying pressure to Mr. Bradshaw's wound.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Abbie!" Nick exclaimed and started to get up.

"Mr. Hawley, you promised to help me and I promised that Abbie would come, now she's here." Katrina said in a deep exhausted breathy voice "I need you to be patient for just a little longer and keep pressure on his wound."

"You wanna explain what's going on?" Abbie insisted.

"Mr. Hawley has found the Seal of Solomon. It is joined together and casting a curse upon the people who are near it. They have forsaken all of their responsibilities and cares in search of there hurts affections." Katrina sighed and looked as if she might faint. " I had to cast a protection spell upon myself to resist the magic. But I do not have the strength within me to break the bond of the Seal."

"Well feel free to channel some iTunes's power, because this is madness." Abbie offered Katrina her hand. They held on to the seal as Katrina chanted. Abbie felt the dark and light magic surging through her and finally the seal separated.

People began to come out of the spell, unaware of what they had done, or why they were with certain people.

"Hey, I need some help over here." Nick called out when he realized Mr. Bradshaw was bleeding.

"What, has happened to me? Ahh! Why am I bleeding?" Bradshaw cried out in pain.

"I'm a doctor." one of the patrons called out.

Abbie Katrina and Nick moved to the lobby where it was quiet and away from the commotion. Most of the party goers were leaving.

A minute later Ichabod showed up looking rather confused and carrying candles. As soon as Katrina saw him she called out to him.

"Ichabod, where have you been" she whispered breathlessly. " I was looking for you ."

" I went to find miss Mills while you were dancing and I asked her to come join the party. The next thing I know I was carrying these candles" Ichabod recalled.

"So you were with Abbie?" She sighed.

"Only for a minute." Abbie quickly interjected. "After he asked me to come back down, he started acting weird. He wanted to find candles. So I left him there and went looking for you."

"What happened?" Ichabod asked.

"Hawley's artifact hunt was for the Seal of Solomon. I guess he bonded the seal and activated a curse."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow "Ah legend has it the Seal was given to Solomon by a witch that he married. He then took on many wives and was distracted from the calling God put on his life. Thus turning from his life's purpose and indulging in his hearts desire. The love of women."

"It would seem that when the object of ones affections can't be found or the affections are not mutual, the person just goes into a state of depression." Abbie added.

"Which is why poor Mr. Bradshaw tried to kill himself. Because I rejected his love for me." Katrina whispered, in a way that Abbie almost thought she was bragging.

" Well, at least that's over." Abbie said, more than ready to end the party.

"Hey, how were you not effected?" Hawley asked.

"Don't know." Abbie shrugged.

The thought of Abbie having magic with in her made Katrina slightly jealous. She saw sorcery as her personal place with Ichabod against Moloch. She was the powerful witch, but she could sense great power in Abbie. "Perhaps it's because what you love most is helping others and fighting evil." Katrina said breathlessly. "You have no need of romance."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Not exactly. Maybe because I'm not in love with anyone right now." Abbie figured. Just because her Witness commitment took priority, didn't mean deep down she didn't want to be in love. She just didn't know how she could be in love with someone with out it getting in the way of her Duties to save mankind. "

Katrina began to get a little dizzy and reached for Ichabod. He quickly hurried to her side and put one arm around her waist. " I fear tonight's events have been too much for me dear Ichabod."

"I shall take you back to the cabin at once." Ichabod assured her. " you must rest. Good night Lieutenant. Mr. Hawley, I trust Miss Mills will be escorted home safely."

"Ok, Crane, I'll stop by in the morning with some ideas on... Never mind." Abbie watch as Ichabod continued on with Katrina and didn't look back.

"Come on Mills. I'll take you home." Hawley's said with a half smile. "If you want we can stop by a bar on the way. I could use a cold one about now."

Abbie shook her head. He must be crazy if he thought she was having late night drinks with him. "I have a lot of work to do in the morning, so I'm gonna pass."

"Suit yourself, Mills"

xxxixxxixxxixxxixxxixxxixxxi

8~ Familiar ~

Once back at the cabin, Katrina laid in bed. Ichabod brought her a basin so she could wash her face and clean her teeth. He tried to introduce her to the shower and toothbrush, but she insisted on bathing the old way.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked as she pulled the covers over herself.

"I am quite exhausted," she sighed. "Perhaps you were right, and we should have stayed in. I'll be better after resting with you next to me."

"Of course." Ichabod quickly showered. He couldn't help but notice the taste of cherry, on his lips. He had indulged a several sweet treats, but not that tasted like this. He realized he must have had something while he was under the spell from the seal. It was difficult having an eidetic memory, and suddenly not remembering something.

When he returned he found Katrina fast asleep. He thought she looked like an angel. He crawled into bed and was greater by the familiar sent of soap and a light musk, that reminded him of home. Katrina did smell familiar, though he had not realized how much he enjoyed the freshness of the 21st century and its people. Abbie always smelled so lovely and fresh, he thought.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Soon images from the Cotilion filled his resting mind. Katrina looking lovely as ever dancing. Then Abbie as he had never seen her before. She was so stunning. His dream seemed to fixate on images of her. He was drawing close to her. He was reminded then of the taste of cherry... The taste of her lips. A taste so sweet he could not get enough. He wanted her.

Then he heard a voice calling to him "Ichabod". He slowly woke up and realized it was Katrina. He had pressed against her and woken her from her sleep.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Indeed you did," she answered softly. "It seems you are in quite a mood tonight. But I am still recovering my love."

"I was asleep." He apologized. " I had not meant to..."

"It's all right Ichabod. Once I am recovered I will be all yours," she assured him, and went back to sleep.

As Ichabod laid there, he was stunned by how his mind and body had betrayed him. How could he have such a dream about his dear lieutenant. Or was it a dream. That taste. Could it have been her lips. It seemed so real. The sent of her perfume, the touch of her skin... Had she been what he truly wanted.

He was now over come with guilt. He was a faithful and dutiful husband. And he had the utmost respect for Abbie. He promised himself that he would show complete devotion to Katrina. Whatever thoughts he had of Abbie, he would push them aside.


	2. Touched by An Angel, Death & A Scoundrel

Ch2 Touched By An Angel, Death, And A Scoundrel (Clean)

1 ~Pittura Infamante Prelude~

Things seemed to work themselves back to normal between Ichabod and Abbie after the slight hiccup with Orion. Katrina was back at the cabin and The Witnesses were spending almost all of their time together. Abbie did notice that Ichabod was now taking Katrina's phone calls, but he hadn't been out to the cabin to see her.

It was a Netflix night since Abbie had the next day off. Unfortunately she had to work the night shift over weekend. Now it was late and Ichabod needed a shower before going back to the archives. He loved Abbie's shower with its high powered shower head. She laid on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear listening to him sing boisterously as he bathed. He continued to hum as he half dressed. A billow of steam flowed out when he opened the bathroom door.

Abbie thought Ichabod looked like he stepped off the cover of a romance novel as he walked out shirtless surrounded by steam. She had seen him shirtless on a few occasions. His slim muscular frame and even the scar across his chest were very sexy. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but he looked so damn good the way he tossed his long wet locks...

~Just look away. ~ she told herself.

Ichabod slowly put on his shirt, fastening only the lower three buttons. He tried not to stare at Abbie, laying across the bed, wearing the shortest shorts possible. He memorized her curves. He knew he shouldn't, but she was so damn beautiful.

Abbie caught him watching her as she flipped through the pages. She bit her lip to fight the fluttering that rushed through her. "How about another movie? You can stay the night here. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."

"Lieutenant, I would very much enjoy another movie, but I could not bring myself to take your bed."

"Fine, how about if I sleep with Jenny, instead of the couch. Come on Crane. I'm working till midnight all weekend."

"Very well. I am all yours. And I shall gladly do as you wish tonight." His words made her think some slightly naughty thoughts.

He watched her hide her grin knowing exactly the words he had chosen. He shouldn't say such things. He knew It wasn't appropriate, especially knowing that things might be changing.

They went back to the living room with a blanket. As Abbie put on the next movie, Ichabod saw his opportunity. "I was hoping you would accompany me to find an outfit for the Historical Society Dinner?"

"Sure. We can go in the morning." She smiled at him. "Sorry I won't be able to go with you, to the dinner."

"As am I, Lieutenant." He sighed. "It is your company that I most enjoy. As it should just so happen, Katrina has asked to accompany me. She has asked that I make some efforts to reconcile our marriage." He barely choked out the words, feeling unexplainable guilt.

"Yeah... It's been long enough, right?" Abbie plastered a fake smile on her face, even though she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. But her eyes couldn't lie, And Ichabod saw right through her.

"Abbie, I... I'm trying to do the right thing. She's.."

"Crane, I get it. We're good." She plopped beside him as the movie started. They did their best to enjoy the movie. Little did they know it would be the last one for quite a while.

"Knock knock." Jenny announced as she walked onto Nick's house boat. Even though it was all closed up it was still quite cool, and she shuddered a bit as she walked towards him.

"So you decided to come after all." He smiled as he walked over to give her a hug.

"You better have beer," she poked him playfully.

"Of course I do."

"I still think We'd have more fun at the bar."

"Probably... But then Donovan would be hitting on you all night." He took a deep breath, "Besides, I asked you to come over so we could talk."

"Okay..." Jenny wasn't sure where he was going with this. They had decided to keep things as friends. Besides, she was pretty sure he was hitting on Abbie. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about what happened a couple weeks ago. What you said about when things get real..."

"Yeah?" Jenny crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you kept coming back here, and I was afraid."

"What did you have to be afraid of?" Jenny was confused.

"I was afraid you'd come back to Sleepy Hollow one day and get locked up. Only you might not be able to get back out. I was afraid of being forced to stay here... In this damn town, because the girl I loved was stuck here. I just thought it be easier if we broke things off."

Jenny knew that Nick grew up in Terrytown and this is where his parents died. She hadn't realized how hard it was for him to be back here. "Then why are you here. Why have you stayed all these months?"

"Because, I'm still in love with you."

"That's bullshit!" Jenny wasn't buying it. "I saw the way you looked at Abbie. And I know from Ichy, that you asked her out."

"Technically she asked me out... Of course it was just for help on a case. Look. I have a thing for pretty women with nice asses. But I know making time with Abbie was not cool! It was never anything serious. I swear. I admire what she's doing and we saved each others lives. I think I just had some jumbled up feelings. But that's all."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "yeah right."

"I'm being honest with you Jennifer. I got nobody, no ties, and I sure as hell wouldn't be here in this town without a good reason. The only reason I stayed here was for you."

She turned as if she were going to leave but he stepped in front of her. "I still love you Jennifer."

He gently held her face and pulled her to him. Their lips met and it was if nothing had changed between them. She didn't want to give in, but all of those old feelings came rushing back. She finally got the strength to pull away.

"No..." She shook her head. "You're just gonna leave again. You hate it here. And I have to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. You are all I got. And you're all I need." He kissed her again, this time grabbing her ass and pulling her to him.

"You think you're getting laid, don't you?" She gave him a very coy look.

He was glad to see her mood lighten and her walls come down a bit. "We both know, ain't nothin' happening, unless you want it to."

"You know what I want Hawley, but... I bet you got around quite a bit the last few months."

"Nope." He shook his head proud of himself. "I did party a lot, but none of the girls around here even came close. Well there was that Succubus, but she did that mind trip thing... So..."

"Prove it!"

"Fine." He walked over to the counter and picked up a piece of paper. "Clean as a whistle, Mills."

She looked over the medical report. He was clean, but that didn't mean he hadn't been sleeping around. "You didn't have to show me this. Your private life is your business."

"You don't get it, Jennifer." His voice was low as he stepped closer to her. His eyes fixated on hers and his lips almost brushing hers. "I came here for a job but, I stayed for you. I just had to figure it all out. No one gets me like you do."

"I know."

2 ~Pittura Infamante Epilogue~ 2:13

Abbie sat in the Archives alone, looking over the weapons the team had procured from Hawley. She wondered if there was something that could successfully destroy the painting, not to mention get rid of the dead body sitting in the morgue. Though it had taken a bad turn, Ichabod and Katrina decided to continue towards reconciliation, and were still out on their date.

Abbie was certain that they were back at the cabin since he had not returned to his makeshift room at the Archives. And she suspected that they'd be doing it about now. "Ugh!" she let out. Not that she was jealous. But it had been nice having Crane actually be present in their partnership and friendship over the past few weeks. Now she supposed things would go back to the way they were, with his focus being on Katrina, and her shouldering the brunt of the work on her own. She looked at the clock. It was late. Too late. He was definitely staying at the Cabin and they were definitely doing it. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. "Focus," she told herself. Thinking about Ichabod's sex life wasn't going to get this done.

She needed help with this. Jenny had already done more than enough and was probably fast asleep. Hawley was gone. And Irving, though he was nearby in a jail cell, he could not be trusted. Then the thought crossed her mind. Orion.

She brushed the thought away. Her intuition had been off lately. Less than a year ago she had a promising future as a world class profiler, and now she couldn't seem to figure out who to trust.

While Katrina seemed to be on their side, she could never fully trust her. Maybe her uneasiness about the witch was due to her pulling Ichabod away from his Witness duties. She had felt a connection with Orion, and thought he would be on their side. And yet he had his own agenda, and she had missed it. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Sigil. She smiled when she thought about the moment he gave it to her. He had commended her for taking on the fight and she'd called him a guardian Angel.

She was suddenly aware of a presence and turned quickly, grabbing a weapon as she spun around. Her stomach dropped a bit when she saw Orion step out of the shadows of the tunnel entrance. She hadn't meant to call him, or had she. She hadn't thought this through.

"Orion..." She tried not to sound intimidated as her heart beat heavy. "Long time no see."

"Why have you called me?" He said flatly.

"I umm..." She took a deep breath and toughened up her voice. "I thought it was time we talked. I was wondering if you've thought about what we last spoke about?"

"When you shot me with your fire arm and then destroyed my most prize weapon, you mean?"

"I knew shooting you wouldn't hurt you. It was merely a distraction." She explained. "Look, I get that you want to rid the world of evil. So do I. That's what we are fighting for, but not by taking innocent lives. I refuse to believe that there is no hope for humanity. I will fight till my last breath to save us from any evil that comes against us. You have to decide what you're really fighting for and whose side you're on. I was hoping you'd see things from my side."

Orion let out a sigh. He felt that he had been burned by the Witnesses twice already. First allowing the Horseman to escape, and then destroying his weapon. But there was something about Abbie that got to him. She was a true warrior: beautiful, strong, committed, compassionate, and honorable. These qualities he found most fascinating. "I will admit that I have taken time to consider what you said last we met, Abigail. And I am compelled by what you say now."

"So... Are you Friend or Foe?" She asked him, raising a eyebrow. She thought he might appreciate the callback.

"I would very much like to be your friend."

"Good, because I could use your help."

"And where pray tell is your fellow Witness?" He asked curiously. It was as if he knew Ichabod was being pulled away from his duties.

"He's taking the rest of the night off." Abbie said with a straight forward tone as she pulled out the painting and the remaining bullets.

Orion didn't look at the painting. He looked directly at Abbie instead. She tried to avoid his gaze but, he wouldn't budge. She finally looked back at him. His pale butterscotch eyes piercing right through her. "What?"

"Abigail, I do not understand. If there is a task at hand why is the second Witness having a night of leisure?" Orion seemed perplexed.

"He's married. He and his wife need some alone time. Besides, I can handle this."

"Which is why you've called for my assistance." He was clearly making his point. Abbie tried to think of a come back, but she didn't have one. "I believe his witch wife to be a Distractor." He said under his breath before turning to the painting.

Abbie heard what he said but decided not to get into an argument right now. She could use Orion on her side, and she was in no mood to defend Katrina. "There was a spell on this painting. It was harboring the soul of a homicidal maniac who escaped. We stopped him by shooting the painting and putting one of these bullets through the body. I'd feel better if they were both destroyed. I was hoping you had a way for us to be rid of both."

Orion examined the bullets. " one of these bullets remains in the body?"

"For now yes. But a coroner will remove it tomorrow to do an autopsy. " she explained. "We had to shoot him and the painting to stop him, but the bullets went straight through the canvas."

"I may have something that can destroy them both... If you can procure the body."

"I can get the body with your help."

Abbie sat in the lobby of the morgue with Harvey the security guard. She was good at flirting, and the recently divorced man was appreciative of the attention. Harvey wasn't a bad looking guy for 35 years old, but he wasn't Abbie's type.

"It's just hard getting back out there, you know. I haven't dated in 10 years."

"I know what you mean. Since Luke and I broke off our engagement, I haven't really seen anyone. Just focusing on work." Abbie wasn't lying.

"Maybe you and I could grab a drink some time." He was giving her his best sexy eyes now.

"I was thinking ..." Finally all the lights went out saving her from whatever she was trying to come up with to stall him. " You guys do pay your bills right?" They both laughed.

"Must be a problem with the circuit breaker. Wanna come with me and check it out?"

"Sure. I've got a few more minutes to spare for a friend." She followed him outside and hoped that she'd give Orion enough time to get the body.

Abbie was glad to see that he'd done a nice job of blowing the power box.

"Damn, the thing must have overloaded. I need to get the generators going and call for service."

"I'll give you a hand." She offered, making sure the process took longer by engaging him in conversation. Once she was sure Orion was out of the building, she helped Harvey turn on the generator.

"I have to get going. You gonna be okay or should I stay..."

"No Mills, I'm good. Service worker should be here soon. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. Just give us a call at the department if you need anything."

"And I'll call you... About grabbing those drinks." He winked at her.

Abbie gave him a nod and quickly went to her car, where Orion was waiting.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as she started the SUV.

"There's a place a few miles away on Old Bannerman Rd."

"Okay, let's go."

Ichabod and Katrina waited at the Historical Society until things were wrapped up. Katrina continued to remenis about her time spent with Abigail Adams. It was not lost on Ichabod that Katrina did indeed know she was pregnant when they last met before he battled the Horseman. It had already been a very trying night and this was not the time or place to bring it up. He called a cab for his wife that arrived shortly after 11pm. He prepared to bid her farewell.

Katrina was smiling ear to ear. She was thrilled to have been by Ichabod's side to help him solve the case. "Ichabod, surely you intend to escort me back to the cabin."

"Of course" he said almost caught off guard. He had fully intended to walk back to the archives. It was late and he wondered if Abbie was there. He got in the cab and she quickly clung to his arm.

"Oh, my love, this night certainly took an unexpected turn." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It did indeed." Was all he could muster.

"Tonight was as it should be. You and I, husband and wife, side by side... Facing evil together..." She went on and on but Ichabod's thoughts were else where. Damn his eidetic memory. He thought about the way she stood there as he was nearly pulled through the painting. Perhaps she was alarmed and unable to react immediately.

But the expression on her face was more amused. It reminded him of the night that Mary had gone after her and Abbie. The Headless horseman had nearly struck him down. Abbie had rescued him while Katrina stood there watching. Abbie would never have hesitated. She had come to his aid knowing that he needed her. They knew each other so well. He wondered if she were still at the archives.

"What do you say, my love?" His thoughts interrupted by his wife pulling on his arm.

He was suddenly aware that they were at the cabin. "I beg your pardon..."

"Won't you please come in, my love." She smiled so sweetly that she was difficult to refuse.

"It is quite late, I should..."

"Ichabod, please." She asked breathlessly.

"Of course." He let her out and paid the cab driver.

The pair went inside and Katrina lit a candle. "If you don't mind preparing me a glass of wine. I shall return in a moment." She disappeared into the bedroom and Ichabod poured her some wine. He wished there was a beer in the refrigerator, but there was none. He looked at his cell phone and wanted to swear. It was now after midnight... too late to call Abbie. He downed his glass of wine and poured himself another. Maybe just a text to make sure his Lieutenant made it home safely. He started to type until he heard the bedroom door open.

He quickly put the phone away, but not before Katrina saw it. She faked a smile, deciding to ignore it.

~of course he could not endure a couple of hours without hearing from his precious Lieutenant~ she thought. She hoped her modest gown would enchant him... Bringing him back to their time.

She looked lovely. The long white nightgown reminiscent of the one she wore on their wedding night, did indeed remind him of a time long ago. She sauntered over to him and took her glass of wine, sipping it gingerly.

"My Love, won't you join me." She whispered, letting her hand slowly trail down his chest. She turned and seductively walked back to the room. Ichabod downed his second glass of wine and followed.

When he entered he found her sitting across the bed. He shook his head for a moment. It was like deja vu. In the dim glow of the candle light, it was a near mirror image of their wedding night.

"I have made preparations for you," she whispered heavily, pointing to the corner.

A wash basin sat on the dresser along with a button down night gown much like the ones he wore in his time. He stepped behind the folding screen to gain Some Privacy as he undressed. This was awkward... Very awkward. He wanted to talk. He still had so many questions about the past. He particularly had questions about tonight's events. But still it had been a very long time, and she was his wife.

As he buttoned the long shirt, he wished he had his yoga pants. Abbie had bought them, and they were so comfortable to sleep in. He scoffed at the long bulky sleeves of the overgrown night shirt. He stepped from behind the screen and dipped his hands into the cold soap water. He cringed. He may be attached to his traditional day clothes, but there were certain comforts of this century that he truly appreciated. Among those things were a hot shower and a proper tooth brush. He sighed heavily and turned to his wife. She eagerly reached out for him to join her. He sat beside her and she began to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Katrina, before we go any further with this liaison, I believe there are some issues we still have to discuss."

"My love, " she breathed looking deep in his eyes. "There are many things that we must discuss, but for now, let us enjoy a moment of peace. A moment to reconnect."

She hoped that he could be bewitched by her eyes and the sound of her voice, as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Finally he seemed to relax. She laid back encouraging him to join her.

To Ichabod's surprise he found it difficult to become aroused. He tried to push away the thoughts of Katrina's lies, and focus on her beauty. It helped a little but not enough. He reached between her legs hoping to help things along.

"Ichabod... What are you doing?" She asked, which annoyed him. She was no virgin... In fact she was likely more experienced than he had known.

"I'm trying to help things along." He said trying not to sound frustrated.

"Of course it's been quite a long time... For the both of us."

He continued to massage her growing more frustrated with himself. He had no problem getting an erection. Many a night he'd awaken from a dream involving a dalliance between himself and Abbie. Usually the mere thought of kissing her or touching her soft skin... And just like that, the thought of Abbie got him very excited.

"You see, you just needed a moment." Katrina whispered with a smile.

Her voice was sobering bringing him back to reality and he was no longer in the mood. He tried again, and then realized Katrina was whispering something... A chant? An incantation!

He pulled away from her, pinning her arms to the bed. "What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"Your manhood has become softened again. It is merely an incantation to... to help you, my love. I thought..."

"You thought you would use your magic to force something that clearly isn't going to happen! How dare you! Witch!" He yelled as he hopped of the bed and left the room.

Abbie and Orion drove about 20 minutes before they reached their destination. A long dirt road led up to a large stone gate. Abbie couldn't see an entrance.

"How do we get in?" she asked putting the car in park.

"I will take care of that." He said grabbing the painting and the body which was secured in a body bag. Out came his wings and he carried both over the gate. A minute later he returned for her.

"So that's the only way in huh? Great security."

"Indeed, unlike your archives which anyone can easily access. Hold on to me." He said as he scooped her up.

She was a bit shocked, but quickly put her arms around his neck. She tried not to show it, but it was pretty freakin' amazing! Her heart literally fluttered as he flew her over the 10 foot stone wall. And he knew it. As he placed her feet back on the ground, she was breathless and speechless.

"Follow me." He escorted her into the small stone cottage. It was sparsely furnished with pieces that had to date back to the early 18th century.

"What is this place?" She asked, curious as to how he acquired it.

"This is a hideaway which belonged to a man named Reverend Knapp. He Is the one who enlisted me in a quest to find the Horseman of War. To stop the horseman before he went after the Witness.

"Wow, yeah, I knew Reverend Knapp. I didn't know he was the reason you went after the horseman."

"Yes. He was a great Keeper and Guardian; an asset to this war. When I escaped I remembered this place. I have weapons here."

"Just to clarify. None of these weapons will siphon power for you to go biblical on Sleepy Hollow." She gave him a very serious look.

"No, I assure you. There was only one. But I will caution you. My weapons will bring judgement. Anyone destroyed by these weapons will face the ultimate fate. Heaven or hell." She nodded. "Now first I need you to start a fire."

Abbie turned to the fireplace and looked around. "I don't have a lighter. You want me to rub two sticks together?"

"You are quite clever, Abigail." He smiled before realizing she was not joking. "You are able to use your powers to start a fire?"

She looked at him as if he had two heads. She had no idea what he was talking about. " I'm not a witch. I'm just a Witness."

"Abigail..." He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly as he closed his eyes. "Your power is raw... Virtually untouched.."

She felt an intense sensation as he did. It wasn't bad, in fact it felt incredible and natural. "What was that?"

"I shared with you some of my power. You are not a witch. Witches derive their power from nature and its elements. You and I derive our powers from the Heavenly Host. I am an angel of war, a defender of the heavens against evil. My powers are used to fashion weapons and travel to the battle field wherever that may be. Your blood line is Saraph, a form of heavenly being having powers of a divine nature."

"And what are my 'Divine' powers?" She had to know.

"That is something you must discover on your own. But for now, try to start a fire."

She could feel the slight sensation of power still tingling in her hand as she stared at the fire place. She willed it to light and it did. She had felt this feeling before when he finished the spell that destroyed the Succubus.

He had several halo style discs, smaller than the one Ichabod had destroyed and a whole arsenal of arrows. He handed her a disc. "Take this and slash the painting. I will destroy the body."

She did as he said and the painting turned into black smoke and ashes. He took an arrow and stabbed through the body. It also turned to ash and the bullet was left behind. She then instinctively waved her and and the ashes flew into the fire. There was a faint scream and then the fire went out. He picked up the bullet and handed it to her. "It is done."

Abbie looked at her phone. It was now 1am. Surely Crane was back at the Archives, or maybe he was staying at the cabin. She was curious. "I'd better go. I'm gonna need your help getting to my car."

"Of course." They talked as they walked outside. "I have to remember it is late and your human body needs sleep."

"I doubt I'll get any sleep." She shook her head. "Ever since you told me about evil beings escaping, I spend most of my nights on the Internet and police monitors looking for signs of demonic activity."

Orion looked at her as if she had said the most amazing thing. "You Abigail, are a true Warrior. May I show you something?"

"Um... Ok?"

"I am going to need you to trust me." In an instant his wings appeared. He held out his arms and she slowly approached him. He easily swooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Instead of going over the 10 ft wall, they went higher and higher, above the tree line.

"Orion..." She started as her heart pounded furiously.

"Trust me." He hushed her. There was a hazy light in the distance and he swiftly flew her into it. A few seconds later they flew back out of the light. But they were no longer in the forest off of Old Bannerman Rd. They were now just over Bear Mountain Bridge on the other side of Westchester County.

"How the hell did we get here." Abbie was stunned.

"One of my powers. I opened a portal." He flew her to the highest point and placed her down on her feet. There was a small cliff and a shallow cave from which one could see for miles. He put away his wings so she could fully enjoy the view. It was beautiful low mountains with the river in the distance. It was so peaceful and quiet.

She glanced back at the small cave. It was no more than 7 ft deep and 8 ft high and wide. Just a small whole in the side of the mountain with the floor lined with thick black feathers. The cliff they stood on was 4 by 8 ft. "What is this place?"

"This is where I go to seek out evil. I sit up her for hours... Days if I must, until I can sense evil working. Then I hunt them down." He stared out into the night sky.

"And so you just go where ever you need to go." She said in a soft voice, realizing Orion has been helping all along. "This is what Angels do? This is your whole life? No time for enjoying the creature comforts of the human world. No romance or family?"

"There are different Angels with their own agendas. Caretakers go around helping people, creating miracles, saving lives from sickness and death. Only a couple roam the Earth. They are more likely to enjoy the things of this world. Messengers and Warriors tend to be more task oriented... Less emotionally involved. I am a warrior, and the only Angelic host fighting evil here. I have never found time for leisure." He turned to her." Perhaps, that is why I am so drawn to you Abigail. You are human, and yet you fight so tirelessly. You have made the sacrifices necessary to win this war."

"It's not that I don't want to enjoy my life. I just don't think it's an option. How could it be? If I were to fall in love, get married, have a family... They would always be pulling me away from the mission. It would take away my focus. So I suppose I'm destined to be alone." Abbie thought about Frank and how devastating this ordeal has been for his family. There was also Ichabod who seemed to have lost his way since being reunited with Katrina. And now Jenny even seemed overly concerned with Hawley. She felt so alone in this fight.

"It was not meant for a Witness to fight alone. I will fight with you. I will fight for you. Let me be your champion, Abigail." He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "There would be no greater honor on this Earth."

It was a very cool night, but to Abbie it felt like the temperature rose by ten degrees. "I can't ask you to do that." She said desperately trying to stop her heart from racing.

"You do not have to ask, Abigail. I am offering myself to you, if you will have me." He leaned down and kissed her. It was so soft, so gentle for a warrior Angel. And she could feel his power lightly resonate through her. It was heavenly. He tugged at her bottom lip as he pulled away just a little. "Will you have me?" he said with his lips brushing against hers.

She couldn't speak. She could only nod her approval as she pulled him back into their kiss. She parted her lips and he did the same, allowing their tongues to dance wildly. She slid her hands under his tunic and pulled it off of him. Then his shirt was next to go. They parted only far enough for her to get his clothes off and for him to help her out of hers. She was a vision. Orion had never before truly seen the beauty of the human form. Abbie was likewise impressed with the angel before her.

She caressed his face and pulled him to her, kissing him again. He put his arms around her to feel her body against his own, and he could feel how cold she was. He stretched out his wings and wrapped her up in them. Abbie practically melted in his arms.

"I want you." She whispered. "Do you want me?"

"In all the thousands of years that I have existed, Abigail, I have never desired anyone as I do you. I want you."

He lifted her a few inches off the ground and walked her into the cave. She let her body sink into the soft silky feathers, as he showered her with kisses. Tonight she would be with her angel.

The saying ~ Love the one you're with~ ran through her mind. And she intended to do just that.

Afterwards, Orion gently laid down beside her and wrapped her in his wings. She easily fell asleep in his arms.

Katrina was unable to sleep. She was furious at the way Ichabod had treated her. His cruelty ran deep. Her enchantment on him no longer had any power. She was certain his Witness bond with Abbie was too strong at this point. She would have to win him back by reasoning with him.

She opened the bedroom door to find him sitting on the sofa finishing off the bottle of wine. He rolled his eyes and took another swig from the bottle. "I'm afraid it was rather late to call for a cab. I'll be gone in the morning."

"Ichabod, I know that you are angry and frustrated about what happened. I'm sure it is only a matter of time before you will be able to make love to me again. When your body is ready..."

"Are you mad woman! I can assure you I am capable of achieving such a goal when properly motivated. The problem is that I have a wife that I do not trust!"

"But you can trust me, my love." She tried to reason.

"You tried to cast a spell upon me. For all I know our entire relationship could have been a spell cast upon me!"

His words stung, but were far too close for comfort. Katrina had no real come back but to fain tears. "How could you? I have loved you for over 250 years. I have sacrificed my life for you!"

Her tears bore a whole in him, and he felt as if he had been too cruel. "I apologize. I realize that was harsh. But Katrina, how can I ever trust you?"

"You will never grow to trust me or know me again if you keep this divide between us. You are my husband. We made vows to each other. Come back to the cabin and keep your word to me."

He knew she was right. He would never know her by keeping his distance. "I will come back to the cabin, but not to our marriage bed. That will take time, and trust."

It was early morning and an array of colors hit the cave as The sun began to rise. A soft mist spread across the land. Orion listen closely for the sounds of spiritual activity as Abbie slept nestled beside him. After making love his senses were heightened. He could sense the supernatural for hundreds of miles. And it was all because of Abbie.

He pulled away his thick black wing and watched Abbie sleep in the early morning glow. She was beautiful. He traced her face and down her body with his fingers. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to be so intimate with a human. But Abbie was like no other. He wanted to know every inch of her. Her skin felt so soft to his touch.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she was disoriented, but it all came back to her. She quietly watched Orion as he touched her.

"My apologies, Abigail. I did not mean to wake you. I simply could not resist."

"I suppose it's been a really long time for you." She smiled as his fingers brushed her thighs and up to her navel.

His eyes fixated on her body. "No... I have never allowed myself the pleasure of a woman before you."

Abbie realized now that She was his first. He had so much as told her so before they made love but she didn't get it.

"Might we do it again?" He glanced at her and she nodded her approval, and they enjoyed each other in the morning

Afterwards, Their hearts were pounding as they struggled to catch their breath. He collapsed beside her reveling in the pleasure of having thoroughly laid her. He quickly recovered, he was upon her again.

"Would you like for us to do it again, Abigail?" He gave her a sly smile, before kissing her neck and shoulder.

"You're kidding right?" She laughed." I'm not going to be able to walk straight as it is."

He started to kiss down her neck, when suddenly his attention was pulled away. He sat up and looked outside.

"Orion, what is it?" Abbie watched him carefully.

"There is evil on the loose. It is in Asia. I have never felt it so strong and so far away. I must go."

They gathered their clothes and dressed quickly.

"I could go with you... " Abbie offered.

"No. I will go and be your champion. You must continue your duty as Witness. I will return you to your vehicle at once."

"Ok, let's go."

Abbie walked through the door to her apartment and found Jenny, pacing.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you all morning?" Jenny crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"I must have forgot to turn my phone back on. I had to tie up some lose ends from last night's case." Abbie grabbed her phone and turned it on.

"Well Crane's been trying to get up with you too... We need to figure out what the deal is with Frank. Why are you walking like that? Did you get hurt?"

"No... No more questions, I'm exhausted. We'll deal with Irving. But right now I need a shower." Abbie started to go to her room, but Jenny stood in her path.

"Not so fast." Jenny raised her eyebrow. "You're hiding something. You might as well just tell me. I'm not going to let it go.

"It's none of your business." Abbie refused to give in.

"Fine." Jenny sighed. "I'll just call Crane and see if he knows..."

"No! Oh my gosh, ok. I'll tell you but you have to swear... Not a word to Crane."

Abbie sat her down on the sofa and told her everything about her encounter with Orion. Jenny sat jaw dropped as she got all the details.

"Oh my gawd!" Jenny didn't know whether to laugh, squee or shake her sister. "Crane said Orion is a zealot who wants to destroy man kind."

"No... Well... yes he did but not because he's against humanity. He is against evil. He saw it as a way the get a fresh start. He forgot what we are all fighting for. Now he sees things differently. He's gained perspective and purpose."

"So, you changed him." Jenny gave her sister a piercing look.

"No. I helped him find his way. Put him back on the right side of this battle."

"More like turned him out?" Jenny giggled.

"Jenny..." Abbie's voice was slightly serious.

"You rocked his world!"

"Ok, that's it. I'm hitting the shower." She started to get up.

"Crane is gonna flip!"

"No, Jenny. Don't say anything to him. You promised!" Now Abbie really was serious.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding. Oh my gawd! I still can't believe it... With an angel!"

Abbie rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Joey, hi. How are things going in Quantico?"

"Things are good here. I need to talk to you about dad's will."

"I told you, I won't fight you or your mom for anything..." Abbie had been shocked when they first found out about Corbin's will and life insurance policy. A one million dollar life insurance policy was to be divided 3 ways between Joe, Jenny and Abbie. His cabin was left to the three of them as well. A safety deposit box was also left to Abbie. The big surprise was that Corbin left the house to Abbie, which had outraged his ex wife.

"I'm not contesting the will any more. But my mom still wants to. She doesn't have a leg to stand on since they were divorced. Basically it's over. The will should stand."

"Are you sure about this, Joe?

"It's what dad wanted, and now I know why. We have a war to win Abbie... Hey, I gotta go. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Ok. Thanks." She put her phone in her pocket.

"What's going on?" Jenny looked concerned because of Abbie's confused expression.

"Looks like Corbin's will is going to stand as is. Me, you and Joey get everything."

"That's a good thing right?" Jenny gave her a half smile. "At least it'll ease some of the financial burden. And I know you're curious about what's in that safety deposit box."

"I am... But I'd give it all up to have Corbin back." Abbie lamented.

"Me too."

"You know, I'm thinking about moving in to Corbin's house... My guardianship over you is going to end in a few months. You could get your own place. But I'm kind of hoping you'll stay with me... For a while my way."

"Abs, yeah, I'll stay with you. I know that Corbin left us all this stuff for a reason... And it's not so we could go blow it in Vegas. The money, the provisions... He setting us up to win this war."

Abbie finally made it to the Archives. She had spent the whole way over, thinking of how she would tell Ichabod about Orion. But when she walked in she saw Ichabod packing a bag. The boards separating his room where moved away and the cot he slept on was gone.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He didn't look up. For some reason he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I believe it is far past the time to end this respite from my marital obligations." He said quietly, his fingers clenching and fidgeting.

"So things went well last night? That's good." The words came out of her mouth but she certainly didn't feel the sentiment.

"I suppose." He answered. No the sentiment was not there at all.

3 ~Leading Up To Kali Yuga~

Another 4 weeks had passed, and Ichabod was trying to spend more time with Katrina, supporting her as she strengthened her powers. He felt the wedge growing between himself and Abbie, and he hated it. He sat across from Katrina quietly reading. He was still hungry after an unsatisfying super but he didn't want Katrina to know. She had cooked roast chicken and asparagus. It was far less flavorful that the Szechuan chicken that Abbie often got for him.

"Are you ready for bed my love?" Katrina asked.

"I have quite a bit more reading to do." He responded with out looking up.

"Ichabod... You've been back in the cabin for weeks, and yet you have not shared our bed. I know that you have needs..."

"Katrina, I told you that our relationship needs time!" His voice was far more stern than he had realized.

Katrina was crushed by his harsh tone. She stood abruptly and made her way to the bedroom. As she walked through the door he called to her.

"Katrina."

"Yes my love." She turned slowly, hopeful that he had changed his mind.

"Thank you for dinner. Sleep well." He looked up briefly before continuing his reading.

Katrina closed the door behind her, dismayed by the state of her marriage. She turned on the small television to create background noise as she practiced her magic. She pulled out her book 'Gulliver's Travels' which she had secretly retrieved from Fredrick's Manor while looking for Jeremy. It's pages disguising the books true identity, her personal journal.

She had easily enchanted Ichabod when they first met. It had not taken much for her to sway him to betray his dearest friend. But this Witness bond, his bond with Abbie, was far more formidable. She knew deep down that dark magic would garner her the results she wanted, but it was too great a risk.

She wanted to be the heroin. She wanted it to be her by Ichabod's side as the champions of the Apocalypse. If she turned to dark magic, she would forfeit any chance of being the heroin. She had fought far too long and hard, manipulating the situations in her favor, to give up now.

She had originally though Abraham was the witness, and planned to enchant him, had he not fallen for her. However, She and Abraham had fallen in love easily. But after meeting Ichabod realized her error. The coven had warned her not to get involved with Ichabod, but she was persistent. He was easily enchanted by a simple spell drawing him to her voice. But she had not had the opportunity to properly end things Abraham, before he was taken by the Hessians.

Her pregnancy too was the result of a fertility spell. At the time Ichabod had taken great pains to ensure Katrina would not become pregnant while she was working triage and he was fighting the war. She used his seed to impregnate herself then had to keep it a secret until they had the opportunity to lay together again. But the opportunity did not come before Ichabod was struck down by Death. Jeremy was indeed what she had made him, as he said. She had created a monster.

Now she was seeing all her efforts thwarted by one woman. The second witness. She had to do something. A simple voice enchantment was no longer strong enough. She cast a love potion spell on her lip balm, and put some on. Now all she needed was to get a good night kiss and she would have him back in her bed. She opened the door, but paused when she heard him talking. Through the small crack she spied.

Ichabod had his cell phone out and was leaving a message to Abbie to bid her good night. He wished she had picked up the phone and he wondered what she was doing. As he looked at her contact picture, he reminisced about the last time he held her in his arms. In his heart he knew he was completely in love with her, but he had to put his feelings aside. He had to put his desire to have her aside.

He quickly got up and went for a shower. A nice long cold shower to cool his urges. But instead he took a steamy hot shower. His thoughts of Abbie driving him. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't help but say her name, "Abbie" as his thoughts fixated on her eyes, her lips, her incredible double jug.

Katrina went to the bathroom door. She decided she would just walk in strip down and join him. He might protest at first, but she just needed one kiss. But as she entered the bathroom, she realized what he was doing, and whose name he was calling out. Her stomach turned as he found his release. She ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Ichabod was stunned and now knew that Katrina had spied on him. He was ashamed of himself.

He knew that he couldn't go on like this. He had to put some effort into this marriage or it was doomed.

Abbie was on another adventure with Orion. They stood high up on the mountain in his hideaway, listening for signs of evil. She looked at her watch... 10pm. Then back at Orion.

"You sensing anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"You're taking me with you this time right?"

"Perhaps" he teased her knowing how badly she wanted to go.

"Come on... You promised..."

"I said I would, if I think it is safe. I will not risk your life Abigail. You are too important. You are the key to winning this war." He wanted to say more... To express his feelings for her, but he refrained.

"I can handle myself... But I appreciate that you put the mission first."

"You know what would help me... It always heightens my abilities." He glanced at her before looking back out into the night sky.

"You wanna make out? Right now... While we're working." She gave him. Stern look.

He turned to her matching her gaze. "It would be aiding us in our mission. And I want to do far more than make out." He took a step closer to her.

"You have to promise I get to come with you."

"Oh I can promise you that." He said with a sly smile as he put his arms around her waist.

He kissed her cheek and neck. She grinned, trying to hold back a laugh, "that is not what I meant."

Their lips met, as their bodies pressed against each other. Things were just getting heavy when Orion stopped.

"What is it? Do you sense something? She watched him as he listened intensely.

"Yes... I sense a Demon trying to open a portal to a Spirit world. I must go."

"I'm going with you." He looked at her as if he were about to protest. " you said it's one demon. I can handle this. Where are we going?"

"Morocco. Let's go." He handed her a halo and scooped her up in his arms.

He flew into the night sky and opened the portal and in a moment they were in another country. They flew to an abandoned shrine and found the evil spirit with an artifact finishing an incantation. Orion quickly slashed the demon with his halo but it was too late. The portal was opened and demons began coming out in droves.

Abbie quickly ran to the artifact. She tried to destroy it with the halo but that didn't work. She read the inscription as best she could to open or close the portal but she had no idea what it was saying. Orion had his hands full striking down the demons, leaving Abbie to the artifact.

She suddenly had understanding of the ancient writing. It was as if she could hear Ichabod's voice reading to her. She repeated the words he said out loud, And the portal closed. She then turned her attention to Orion's battle. She used the halo to help him finish off the last of the escaped demons.

When the last demon was vanquished they turned to each other and smiled. Both breathing heavy but feeling every ounce of their victory. It was a rush. Orion took her in his arms and kissed her full on, Their tongues colliding. He took her up in the air and back to their secret haven.

They wasted no time getting each other out of their clothes. Abbie ran her hands across his chest. His body was amazing.

"Oh Abigail!" He cried out. "I am so unworthy of you Abigail."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled. "You're an angel. And.." She kissed him on the lips. "You are my champion."

She knew the words to fuel his passion even further.

As they made love The high of her climax was so intense Orion was sure he felt it inside of him, and felt himself losing control.

"I love you Abigail! I love you..."

She was so delirious she almost didn't hear it. If he hadn't said it twice she would have missed it. Things were too intense. Orion's wings came out as small flashes of portals began to pop open in and outside of the cave. Pleasure began to give way to pain as Abbie realized this was far too intense for her human body.

Abbie took Orion's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, forcing him to focus on her. She gently kissed his cheeks and lips, until his wings went away and the portals stopped. She calmed him finally getting some relief from the intensity. She closed her eyes taking slow labored breaths.

"Abigail... I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle... I just need to rest a bit."

He let his wings out and wrapped her up so she could sleep.

She woke a few hours later when a cool breeze chilled her. She was a little worried when she saw him sitting at the edge of the cave staring out at the stars. She left the warmth of the bed of feathers and sat beside him.

"Abigail, you should be resting." He advised as he put out his wings and wrapped her body.

"I've slept plenty."

"Are you all right? If I hurt you in any way, Abigail, I shall never forgive myself."

"I told you I'm fine. We just got a little carried away. I pushed you too far. I guess I forgot for a moment that you're an angel of war, not a regular guy. And I'm your first sexual experience. I should know to be more careful."

"I never imagined love making would be so... I do not even have words."

"I'll have to be careful with you." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Abigail..." He began but didn't know how to express all the things that he was feeling. " you make me feel things that I do not know how to handle."

"This is more than just the sex isn't it?"

"Yes." He looked at her then back into the night. "I thought myself to be singularly focused, but I have since learned that I am very emotionally driven. When I was given orders to destroy a civilization, I often tried to warn the people. But when they refused my warnings I became frustrated by humanity's acceptance of evil... I had no difficulty in ridding humanity along with the evil. And when I was bested by the Horseman of death, I wanted to seek revenge more than anything."

"You lost sight of the goal. But you're back on the right side of things now. Are you worried that you'll do those things again?"

"No. It is difficult to imagine all the innocent lives that were lost at my hand," he said sorrowfully. And Abbie heard something in his tone. It was remorse.

"In war, sometimes innocent lives are lost. But you have a better way to fight now. And you're not fighting alone."

"I never felt this guilt before. And now it haunts me."

"Good. We shouldn't forget the lives that were lost. Let it motivate you to do better in the future."

Abbie worried that she had somehow weakened or damaged him. He was a warrior, and now he was suffering from the regrets of war. But Orion felt better, at least a little. He held her close and kissed her forehead as they both watched the stars.

Jenny pulled up to the pier and parked her truck. She didn't feel right about inviting Nick over to Abbie's place. Besides, she liked being out on the water at night. She grabbed the beers and walked right in.

"Glad you decided to come... And you brought drinks."

"I'm surprised you're staying home on a Friday night." She teased.

"What can I say. You have a calming effect on me." He walked over and gave her a kiss. " we could skip the drinks and get right down to business."

"First, you have to promise me that you'll go out with us tomorrow. You know you love Karaoke."

"I do... But I wanna make sure everyone's cool with it." He was still a little uneasy about coming between the two sisters.

"You mean because you have a thing for Abbie?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Look Jennifer... I'm sorry. I told you before, I don't have a thing for Abbie... At least I don't anymore. The reality is, you are the one I want. Always have."

"Ok. I believe you."

"Ok, then I'll be there. Everything ok between the Witnesses? You are pushing for this family fun night pretty hard."

"I don't know. Things are kind of weird right now. It feels like everyone is separating. I don't like it. I feel like I finally have a family and I'm afraid of losing it."

She was always able to be real with Nick. They just seemed to get each other. He put his arms around her and kissed her again. "Why don't I take your mind off of all that."

"As much as I'd love too, I'm still on my period."

"Since when does that bother me? As long as you're comfortable."

"You are such a dirty little freak." She laughed.

"I'm the only guy that can handle you. How about I give you a full body massage."

"That actually sounds fantastic." He sighed.

"Okay. Go get yourself a hot shower. I want you on my bed in twenty minutes.

"What ever you want Mills." He said immediately taking them off.

He started with an hot oil rub that smelled and felt so good. He rubbed her shoulders. Then down her body, paying special attention to his favorite body parts. He continued rubbing the oil down her abdomen and further.

"Mmmm that feels so good." She slurred.

"I'm glad you like it." He said placing a series of kisses on her before massaging down her legs. He then took special care to massage her feet. She enjoyed every minute, because his hands were like magic.

He then worked his way back up massaging her calves then her thighs. He came back to her mound and massaged her folds. Again careful not to go inside unless she wanted him to. He massaged her clit again, and she became visibly aroused.

"Oh she wants to play some more huh." He teased.

"Oh she does." Jenny moaned.

Nick spread her legs and came down between them. He spread her folds, fully exposing her clit. Jenny had total trust in him. No reminder was needed, he wouldn't ask to go inside her. But he would pleasure her in any way she wanted, and he'd enjoy it. He flicked his tongue around her clit as she moaned for more. He finally took it in his mouth sucking softly in a quick rhythm. Her hips rose and pressed into him as she started to come. "Oh god Nick... That feels...ohh... so damn good..." She managed.

He slowed his rhythm then planted a few kisses as she finished her orgasm. He massaged her breasts again. "You are so beautiful," he admired her through hooded eyes. He kissed her breasts and sucked them, before kissing up to her lips.

"Mmmm... That tastes good." She said tasting the oil on his lips.

"It's my special blend. Made just for you." He said rubbing her cheeks and chin.,

"Bull shit," she grinned, greedily nibbling his lips.

"I'm not bull shiitin ya Jennifer. The stuff we do... I don't do with anyone else. No one gets me like you do. Now, turn over. I'm not done with you."

She rolled on her stomach.

.

She smiled up at him as she laid flat across the bed. He straddled her back, massaging the oil into her shoulders. There were those magic hands again. He somehow knew every single spot that needed to be tended to. He eased down lower massaging her back, working out knots she didn't even know she had.

Finally he came to his favorite part, Nick loved a nice behind. And to him Jenny's was perfect. He massaged it generously, taking every pleasure in touching her. Jenny knew that was his weakness.

When he finished, he kissed each cheek, before laying beside her.

"That was amazing." She smiled as he kissed her.

"You are amazing, Jennifer Mills."

4~ After Kali Yuga and Karaoke ~

After Frank and Cynthia left the cabin, Katrina was once again left alone. Ichabod and Abbie had gone out for the night and she feared her marriage had truly no hope of surviving. She felt lost. She had hoped to be a great woman, known through all time for having helped save humanity. Her life's work was coming undone. Her son was gone and she was separated from the one man who truly loved her. Abraham. Unable to sleep, She wrote these thoughts in her journal and then went to the mirror. A quick spell and she could see into the carriage house.

"Abraham can you hear me." She called out and in a moment he was there."

"Katrina? I'm here."

"I need to see you. Meet me in the woods near the cabin."

"I shall be there most directly." Abraham promised.

She ran into the woods in the direction of Abraham's carriage house, still in her night gown. He was swift and met her there in short order. With her necklace on he looked to her like a knight riding upon his great white steed to her rescue. He swooped her up and they rode away back to his carriage house.

She looked weary, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. Abraham made her some Quince tea to sooth her.

"Katrina, my Love. Tell me what has you so trouble."

"I have heard nothing of my son. I can not sleep at night. I fear I have lost him. Have you heard any word from him Abraham?" She asked, her eyes desperate for good news.

"I have not. But I will make every effort to contact him. If he is still alive, I will find him for you." He promised. She smiled softly, but her eyes betrayed her. "There is more. What troubles you so deeply?"

"Oh Abraham, I fear I have made a terrible mistake." She began to weep.

He sat beside her and took her hand. "Tell me all that troubles you."

She looked at him with deep regret. " it is all my fault. Everything that has happened to you... To us. When I first heard that the prophecy was being fulfilled and that the first witness was coming, I knew I needed to be a part of it. When I met you, I thought you were the one. I could sense power in your bloodline, and I could sense that you were meant for greatness, that you were meant to be the hero."

Abraham looked confused," I always knew I was meant to be the hero, and yet here I am the horseman of Death."

"Yes," she breathed softly. "And that is because I betrayed you. I loved you almost immediately. It seemed as if it were a natural match, you and I. Then I met Ichabod. I despised him immediately. I could sense he was arrogant and easily swayed. But I could sense the power in his bloodline as well..."

"Ichabod and I were best friends, but like many nobles in England, we are also distant cousins."

"Yes, I realized my error. And it pained me deeply. But I had a mission to accomplish. It was my goal to partner and aid the first Witness and take my rightful place."

"You wanted to take the place of the second Witness? And did you believe your child, Jeremy, would be the gift?"

"I did. The other witness was not prophesied to even be born for another two hundred years! Someone had to step in or all would have been lost. I had no idea that my actions would take you out of your destiny, Abraham. You were meant to be Ichabod's Defender as Jennifer is to Abbie... And I made you his enemy."

"I made that choice, out of desperation to save my own life." Abraham reminded her.

"Because of me. And I promise you I will give you back your life. I will find the Kindred, and return you to the man you were meant to be."

Abraham was touched. With Moloch gone he was feeling more and more of his humanity. He put his arms around Katrina and the two embraced. Before they knew it they were kissing. Even though his head was not truly there, it felt every bit real to the both of them.

Katrina, realizing herself, stood abruptly. "I can not do this. I am a married woman. I must return."

"Return to whom, Katrina? Where is your husband? Is he at home waiting for you longing for you?"

"No... He is with Abigail."

"Oh... On a mission I suppose?" Abraham knew things were quiet tonight around Sleepy Hollow.

"No. They are out for a night of drinking and pleasure." She practically hissed as she thought about him growing closer to Abbie.

"But surely he tells you how much he loves you..." Abraham knew Ichabod so well.

"No... Not for quite sometime." Though he still referred to her often by 'my Love' it was a simple pet name to him, with no feeling behind it.

"I love you Katrina. I always have and I always will." He professed.

She could not resist. Her walls were broken down. She kissed him hard on the lips pressing her body to his. Her hands unfastened his trousers and revealed his thick and throbbing cock. It had been far to long.

But he had to stop himself. He was a gentleman deep down and could not take her if she was not his to have. But as he looked upon her, he could feel the horseman taking over. He was weak as it was and the horseman was strong and pure evil. The horseman in him wanted her too, so he gently making love to his precious prize. And she felt loved as they tenderly not wanting to ever let go.

"Stay with me Katrina. There is nothing left for you there." Abraham was more himself than horseman once again, and desperately wanted her assurances.

"I have to return. I need to focus on strengthening my magic, and the Witnesses are the key to finding the Kindred. Besides, Ichabod would never stand for it. We would not have a moments peace if he knew I was with you. One day, my dear Abraham, we shall be together. But for now it is best that you return me to the cabin."

"As you wish. But know that my greatest desire is to have you as my own." A part of him felt shame for having taken her this way. How was the Horseman within his still so strong. He wanted desperately to be himself again... To be a man worthy to be loved.

"Before I go, there is one more thing. Abigail is still in consort with the Angel Orion. You need to find a secret place." She took up a vase into her hand and said an incantation. She then bit her lip just enough to draw a touch of blood and kissed the vase. "Place this vase there and repeat my words. That place will be protected from the Angelic power of perception and from a locator spell. Let that place be your sanctuary. And keep a mirror there so that I can always find you."

"I will do these things that you have asked of me, my love. Knowing that your heart has turned to me once again, has strengthened my resolve."

Katrina was not at all surprised that Ichabod was still out. He likely would not return until the bar was closed. She tried to sleep, but her mind raced with thoughts of Abraham and her betrayal. It was four in the morning when she heard a vehicle pull up to the cabin. She went into the living room just as Abbie was escorting a drunken Ichabod inside. He was singing to her in a sweet baritone as she struggled to keep him upright and walking. After a rousing rendition of 'Proud Mary' the crowd had insisted on the pair performing again and again through out the night, until the bar closed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I think he's had one too many." Abbie apologized.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant. I'm simply in a celebratory mood." He slurred. "Katrina, Kat.. Katrina... Miss Mills and I performed our first duet. It was magical." He flopped on the couch. "She has the most beautiful voice, he admired giving her the same heart eyes he had been giving her all night. Sing with me Abigail." He began to belt out a tune. "Now I've had the time of my life... Sing with me Abbie...and I never felt this way before. I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you..."

She smiled as she helped him out of his coat. "I've had the time of my life... And I owe it all to you." She chimed in.

"Magnificent..." Ichabod swooned at the sound of her voice.

Katrina was not amused. Abbie cleared her throat. "Top 20 duets. I think we went through all of them tonight."

In fact they had gone through fifteen duets, three solos by Abbie and two solos by Ichabod. When a handsome young man named 'Greg', came to talk to Abbie and compliment her, Ichabod was sure to inform 'Greg' that the lady was out with him tonight. He too got hit on at first by several ladies, until he started flirting with Abbie, even planting a kiss on her cheek after knocking back several drinks.

He had his arm around her most of the night. Ichabod usually did well at holding his liquor, but tonight he had one too many. Abbie figured it was a combination of him being happy that they were back on track, but also maybe sad that things were not going so well with his marriage.

But then when he got up to sing Elvis' 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' in his unbelievably sexy baritone voice, she could almost swear he was singing directly to her. She was certain every girl in the bar thought the same thing. And she couldn't understand why he kept looking at her with those damn heart eyes. She would never admit that it made her heart flutter.

" Let me help you get him to bed." Abbie said offering her assistance to Katrina.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my husband , thank you." She said dryly. "Should I call you a cab?"

Abbie got the message loud and clear. "No. I had one drink at 10 last night. I'm good. " She slipped out the door as quick as she could.

Ichabod continued to mumble the tune as he laid on the sofa and passed out.

Katrina looked at him with disdain as she went to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

Jenny sat in the archives for quite some time. She couldn't believe that Nick was leaving, and just when they had finally reconnected. She had to see him one last time. She drove out to the boat house and found him packing a few belongings in a duffel bag.

"I was afraid I'd miss you."

"Mills," he was pleasantly surprised by her visit. "What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes at the archives."

"I guess I'm just having a hard time letting you go." She sat down on the sofa looking at him through worried eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, I swear. It's just... I gotta do this Mills. Camilla is going to keep killing. If I stay here, She'll come after you. I have to stop her."

"I know."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Then we still have tonight." She pulled him by the shirt to her. Her seductive eyes piercing right through him.

"Mills..." He started, but when she kissed him he became undone, and his resistance faded. "Jennifer..."

Their lips collided in a wet passionate entanglement of tongues and heavy breathing. They managed to get each other out of their clothes while barely parting. This time they moved slower, knowing that this might be the last time for a long time. But slower didn't mean any less freaky.

After he held her until she was fast asleep in his arms.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I love you Jennifer Mills." He whispered as she slept, but she didn't sleep. Her stomach too in knots to let her rest. She heard his confession, and it broke her heart.

Abbie surprisingly woke up bright and early the next morning. It was Sunday and she actually had a couple of days off. She knew Ichabod would be out of commission for most of the day, so she decided it was a good time to take care of some unfinished business.

She picked up the large Manila envelope that was hand delivered a couple days before. Inside were two sets of keys. One to Corbin's house and the other was to his safety deposit box. She figured this was probably as good a time as any to go check out the house. She had to decide if she and Jenny were going to move in. She'd love to save the money on rent, but that house held a lot of memories. It might just be too painful.

She showered, dressed then grabbed a cup of coffee. She was surprised when Jenny walked in the front door. "I didn't know you stayed out last night. You missed karaoke."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." Jenny said in a quiet voice.

Abbie could see she had been crying and was even then holding back tears. "Jenny... What's wrong?"

"Nick's gone. He's going after Camilla. And I don't think he's coming back."

"Oh, Jenny... I'm sorry. Why don't I fix us something to eat. We can have a girls day in..."

"No, Abbie. You're on your way out. I don't want to keep you in on your day off. I just want to go to bed anyway."

"Ok." Abbie knew not to push.

She gave Jenny a hug and went to Corbin's old house. It was a beautiful Craftsman that had been well cared for on the exterior, and completely remodeled inside. Corbin wanted his home to be a sanctuary from everything bad that was going on with the outside world. It had been just that for Abbie. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the front door. She went on high alert when she saw the front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. She put her hand on her gun in its holster as a precaution as she entered the house. She relaxed when she saw Barbara, Corbin's ex-wife in the living room going through some nick-knacks.

"Barbara, what are you doing here?" Abbie said trying to be cordial.

"This was my house for fifteen years. I think I have the right to go through and get my things." Barbara snapped.

"Well it hasn't been your house for longer than that, and you don't have a right to be in here." Abbie wasn't about to put up with her bull.

Barbara shot her a nasty look. "How did you turn my own son against me?!"

"I didn't. Joey decided on his own not to contest the will. I had nothing to do with it."

"You're full of sh**!" Barbara hurled at Abbie.

"Excuse me now?"

"I was with him when he bought this house. He should have left it to me."

"Maybe he would have if you hadn't cheated on him... Twice." Abbie could see the woman was intoxicated.

"Oh right, so instead he leaves my house to his little whore!" Barbara screeched.

Abbie was on fire and about to blow. "you are way out of line!"

But Barbara wasn't giving in. "First you screw my husband and now what... you're screwing my son? He comes to sleepy Hollow for two weeks and you fuck him into submission!"

Abbie was shaking with anger. It took everything she had not to punch Barbara in the face. "You know what? You need to get the f*** up out MY house before I have your ass arrested. If you touch anything, I'll have your ass arrested and if you come back..."

"Fine! I'm out of here, you heartless little b***!" Barbara slurred as she stumbled out of the house. She started going through her bag for her car keys and Abbie knew she had to call it in. A few minutes later an officer came and escorted Barbara to a hotel.

She finally had some peace, and a moment to go through the house. Joey's room was just like he left it. Everything was just as it was the last time she was there several months ago. They could all live in the four bedroom house comfortably. It had a fully finished basement with an empty room and a bathroom. Just as she thought about offering Ichabod a room so he could live with them, she remembered Katrina. There was no way she was going to live under the same roof as her. That meant Ichabod would have to stay at the cabin.

She went to the French doors that led to the back yard. She could picture herself back there with Joe and Corbin, tossing the baseball around. He was the reason she fell in love with the game... All sports for that matter. They played basketball in the driveway, hockey in the street. This house had been her refuge. She wiped away a tear that crept from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

That morning Katrina went out into the woods to practice her magic. Ichabod remained hung over and passed out on the sofa. She was tempted to go back to the carriage house to spend time with Abraham but she stopped herself.

Ichabod slept peacefully, until his cell phone rang. He groggily woke from his slumber to see it was Abbie calling. He perked up as much as he could.

"Lieutenant... " he barely mustered.

"Good afternoon, Crane. I was just checking on you."

"I have indeed survived our night if warbling and libations." Abbie could hear his smile in his voice. "What are you doing this fine day Miss Mills?"

"I'm actually at Corbin's old house. So many memories here."

"So then you are considering relocating?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Jenny and I would have more space. And it's paid off, so no rent every month."

"It's seems to be a good choice." It was not lost on him that she did not include him in the living arrangements. "It can not have been easy for you to be the provider for all of us these past months."

"I don't mind, Crane. You helped out when Irving Hired you as a consultant. And Looks like Reyes may take you on too."

"That would be most advantageous." He smiled. " if you like, I could join you there at the house."

"No. I think I just want to sit here by myself a little longer. I just called you because I wanted to..." She paused. She just wanted to hear his voice. She was feeling sad and hearing his voice had made her feel comforted.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah... "

They were silent for a moment. He could hear the sadness in her voice, and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I believe you could use a bit of cheering up. I shall sing to you my sea chantey." He belted out the words and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know why a song about a sick sailor is making me feel better." She said.

He could hear her voice was a bit more up beat. "Shall I sing you another?"

"No, I'm good."

"I shall come see you."

"No, Crane. You should spend some time with Katrina. I'm off tomorrow we can grab lunch."

"I would very much like that. Until tomorrow, Fare well.

"See you later, Crane."

Ichabod sat quietly for a while. He couldn't help but think about his future. What would his life be like with Katrina? What would it be like with Abbie? He knew he had to figure out his marriage situation. He felt as though he had tried to get to know the woman he was married to. But she was not the woman that he wanted. Yet he was obligated to her. He wondered what would become of her if he walked away. He banished the thought. He could not abandon Katrina. But he didn't want to remain as they were either.

After a quick shower, He walked down to the mailbox at the main road to retrieve the Sunday news paper.

He first looked through the help wanted and job ads looking for anything that he might be suited for. There was a possible teaching position coming up for the summer semester at the community college. He circled it, and moved on to the homes for rent and sale ads. He circled a few that were close to Abbie's current apartment and then he saw one just around the corner from Corbin's house. A cute little craftsman at a just reduced price.

Katrina came back to the cabin just as the sun began to set. Ichabod was reading and She noticed He had circled some home ads. She smiled at him.

"Ichabod, have you been looking into purchasing a new home for us?"

He was a bit caught off guard and regretted not putting the newspaper away. "I was simply inquiring as to what might be available. Things are quite different these days. The cost is outrageous."

"We'll, I think I might prefer something of a colonial or Victorian style. I'm not quite sure what a craftsman is."

"Perhaps once we've figured out our respective places in this new era, you'll find something that suites you. I think for now the cabin is just fine. Abbie is gracious enough to let us stay here at no charge."

The smile vanished from her face, but she bit her tongue. First he insults her magic by suggesting she become some sort of domesticated Mary Poppins. And now he seemed to be suggesting that he would look for a new home to live in with out her.

"We'll, I'm sure that you will do well to find us a suitable home when the time is right. Should I prepare dinner?"

"Yes, I'm quite famished." He responded, then went back to reading his book.

The sun was going down as Abbie drove across Bear Mountain Bridge. She had just looked everywhere in the Archives for Orion's Sigil, but it was nowhere to be found. She knew that Ichabod had seen it, but she didn't want to ask him if he knew its location.

She parked her vehicle as close to Orion's hide out as she could get and waited. After about 20 minutes she felt silly and decided to leave.

"Come on Orion... Where are you?" She grabbed her keys and went back to her SUV. When she turned, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Somehow he had managed to sneak up on her.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me." She said letting out a deep breath.

"Why did you not use the charm I gave you? I hope you were not waiting long." He enquirer as he stepped closer to her.

"We had an incident at the archives last week, and the charm seems to have been misplaced."

He put his arms around her and held her close. "It's been many days since you last called for me. I thought perhaps things had changed."

"Nothing's changed between us." She said giving him a generous kiss on the lips. "Crane and I, however... We are working on our 'Witness Bond'. So that means spending more time together. We had to deal with some things." Orion was oddly quiet.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"And the witch... Is she still at Ichabod's side?"

"His wife Katrina? Yeah, of course." Abbie wasn't sure what his concerns were.

"She is a distraction from your mission."

"She's doing her best to help us out. I admit she's been a bit of a hindrance, but she's Crane's wife, so... I just have to deal with it."

"Your bond should come first and foremost. There should be nothing or no one put before it."

"I thought the same thing. Any relationship would get in the way of our mission. But then I met you."

He placed his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "But I am not human Abigail. And I understand the sacrifices that must be made."

Abbie had no idea that Orion was referring to sacrificing his relationship with her in order for her to be truly bonded with Ichabod. He knew that his time with her was limited. Soon Ichabod would chose Abbie. And when that time came, he would have to step aside. But for now, for as long as he was allowed, he would love Abbie. With outstretched wings he took her up into the air, kissing her. It was a beautiful clear night.

"This never gets old." She smiled as they kissed. There was no fear being high up in the sky and in his arms.

He landed them gently on the cliff of his hideout. Abbie wasted no time getting him out of his tunic but he paused and pulled back from her.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. "Do you sense something?"

"No..." He looked at her with worried eyes. "Abigail, when last we were together, I almost hurt you..."

"Things got a little out of control last time. But I trust you, Orion. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She kissed down his neck to his bare chest, and he could not resist her.

As they made love, he said those words again," I love you Abigail."

She had to ignore those words.

He curled up beside her watching her as she stared out of the cave. She snuggled under his wings as she watched the stars. "You are so beautiful Abigail," His words were so soft, almost shaky. It physically pained him to think of who he would be without her.

5 ~Aftermath of Spell Caster~

Orion returned from South America after a grueling night of fighting. Now he stood watch on the Mountaintop listening, feeling, waiting for signs of more evil activity. When he sensed witch craft... Dark blood magic... He knew it was the witch Katrina. She was dabbling in something that could not be used for good.

His concern was great for Abbie and her fellow Witness, but he knew his place was not to interfere. He had already crossed one too any lines with Abigail. Drawn to her from the moment they met, he now loved her deeply. But he knew the extent of the prophesies, and any intervention on his part was strictly prohibited. The Witnesses would have to learn the truth on their own. There were things that needed to come to pass in order for the Witness Bond to reach its full purpose. And when the time came, he would have to step aside and forgo his love.

Katrina sat huddled on her bed, a bit shaken by the nights events. She had done so many things to manipulate events in her favor. She took pain staking efforts not to give in to the dark side. She wanted desperately to have been known as the one who aided in the salvation of humanity. A force for good. She knew blood magic could never be used for good. The cost was too high.

But she felt that hope was fading for her to be the heroin of the prophesy. She had some spark of hope earlier that night, when Ichabod had returned. His bruised hand was evidence that he had struck down Solomon Kent to defend her honor. But when she offered to bed him, he again refused her. Deciding instead to have a night out with Abbie.

Left alone to wallow in her misery, she decided to dabble in the blood magic. It was strong and natural to her. It called to her like a great deep desire, and she wanted it. But at what cost would she take it. Surely she would lose Ichabod for ever if she gave herself over to the evil with in her. Now she sat alone in the dark. Frightened by her desire to have that power, and no one to talk to. No one would understand.

No one but Abraham.

She turned to the mirror and called for him. He appeared a moment later. Shirtless and headless at first. His face soon showed to her.

"Katrina, my love."

"I need you Abraham." Her eyes suddenly became completely opaque white. Her face strained as she drew upon the power to pull him through the mirror. He was stunned by her use of the blood magic, but the Horseman in him was pleased that she seemed to embrace it.

He went to her without words. They kissed with wild abandon.

"Take me Abraham."

He was sorely tempted but he refrained. The wickedness of the Horseman wanted nothing more than to take her again. But without Moloch's domination, Abraham felt himself more in control. "My love, when last we were together, I became carried away. It was unbecoming of a gentleman. We made love without any assurances, and you are still married..."

"Married? To Ichabod?!," she spat the words. "I now realize that Ichabod died 250 years ago. I refuse to be bound to a man who does not love me. I want you Abraham. And when I find The Kindred and my son, I will leave this place and come back to you."

Abraham grabbed her hands and kissed them reverently. "My love. If you have it be so that I will be your husband, I shall take you right now."

She sprang from her bed and grabbed a letter opener and her handkerchief. She cut both their hands and let their blood drip onto the dainty cloth. "Let this blood bond be our pledge. Abraham, I am yours and you are mine."

"Then it is so, Katrina. "he repeated, "I am yours and You are mine."

He kissed her, then immediately laid her across the bed. "What if Ichabod were to return right now?" He inquired with a hint of malice.

"Then he would see what it is for a man to make love to his wife." She hissed.

For the next hour they laid in each others arms. With little night time left, Katrina sent him back through the mirror.

"Take the garment that holds our vows to each other. I will call upon you soon, my love."

"He took the handkerchief and held it to his bare chest. "Until next we meet my love."

Abbie wondered sometimes if Ichabod and Katrina were even trying anymore. He spent the next couple of nights at her place helping her move boxes and furniture from her condo to Corbin's house. When he did speak about Katrina it was with the utmost respect. The thing was, he simply didn't mention her very often. They were in her bedroom packing boxes, and Abbie was teaching him to use the tape roller.

"And see just like that. Quick and easy... No fumbling around to find the end of the tape, no need for scissors or trying to tear the tape with your teeth." She tapped the top of the box to accent her point.

"A most useful contraption indeed." He smiled. "Shall I tape this one for you?"

"No... I got this one." She taped up the box with her bras and panties in it and grabbed it up. "I'm going to take this down. You can get those for me?"

"Of course." He grabbed the tape roller and noticed a garment fall that had been stuck to the bottom of the box. He picked it up, and started to call after her, when he noticed the dainty lace fabric was a pair of her panties.

It was hardly anything to it, as if someone had stitched 3 pieces if pink lace together. Such a lovely shade of pink. He could feel a shot of heat sweep through his body. He imagined things… sweet images of Abbie's soft...

"Hey Ichy!"

"Oh good god!" He gulped as he shoved the panties in his pants pocket. He was not sure how long he stood there holding them, as his thoughts ran wild, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jenny call his name.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if you could give me a hand when you're done helping Abs?"

"Once I have completed the task at hand, I shall be there most directly." He assured her. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest, and his hands twitched uncontrollably. He immediately went back to taping the boxes.

They got the last of their things loaded onto the truck, and they were famished.

"How about we pick up some Thai on the way back to the house?"

"Sounds good to me," Jenny chimed in.

Before Ichabod could respond, his cell phone rang. He held up an index finger to the ladies as he answered. "Hello, Katrina." He answered. "Yes, of course my love. I'd be delighted."

He turned back to the sisters with a soft smile. "I'm afraid I will not be dining with you tonight. Katrina has taken a sabbatical from her practices and is preparing dinner for the two of us as we speak."

"Oh, well we should get you back to the cabin." Abbie tried to muster a smile.

"After our tasks are complete. I have no intentions of leaving you two to do all the labor without my assistance."

Later, she drove him back to the cabin. Abbie had insisted that Jenny come along for the ride. She knew that otherwise Ichabod would invite her in and Katrina would be all weird about it, and things would be awkward. He was eerily silent for quite a while. He hadn't found an opportunity to return Abbie's under garment, and he had hoped to invite her on an outing. Jenny was chatting about something that he was not paying attention to, and he waited for a moment to speak up.

He cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, I have been informed that a WW2 Battleship has docked at the Harbor and is taking visitors. I would most ardently enjoy paying a visit, if you'd care to join me tomorrow"

"Sure. It's my day off. Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Of course Miss Jenny, you are most welcome to join us..."

"No, sounds like an all day thing, and I have plans early in the morning."

"You should have Katrina join us." Abbie said testing the waters.

"Oh, well... Katrina spends her days working diligently on her powers. She has actually been improving quite nicely. I've been impressed." He did his best to pay his wife every compliment deserved.

"Yeah, she did wonders for Frank and Cynthia. She really came through."

"Indeed," he smiled. The truth was that he began to hate returning to the cabin. Things were so awkward between them. He didn't really know this woman that he was married to. And every time he tried to get to know her, it only reminded him of how she lied to him at every turn of their relationship. The Katrina that he thought he married, never really existed. But he was married to her, and he would stand by her the best he could.

"Miss Mills, I shall hail a cab first thing in the morning and take you to breakfast at the establishment of your choosing." He offered making arrangements, as Abbie pulled up to the cabin.

Abbie knew that since Irving left the Police Department, he had only been paid for two consulting jobs. And Reyes was tight with the purse strings. She knew his money was low and his pride would make him insist on paying. "How about I make you breakfast. I really want to use my new waffle maker."

"That would be delightful." He got out and opened the door for Jenny to move to the front. "Good evening ladies." He bowed as he bid them farewell, and headed to the cabin.

Jenny looked strait at Abbie with a raised brow." So you guys are like fuck it, lets just go on dates now?"

"It is not a date. We are bonding. Getting our groove back." Abbie insisted as she drove away from the cabin. "He invited you to come with."

"After the fact, you mean."

"You were the one who was so hell bent on us working things out. That's what were doing now, so I don't see the problem."

"I just worry about what happens when..." She paused looking for the right words. "When Katrina is done 'training' and she's ready to have her husband back. I remember how hard it was for you every time he took her back, and you got pushed to the side."

Abbie knew exactly what Jenny was talking about. Those days had hurt her so deeply but Crane was worth the risk. "I'll be okay. Don't worry."

Katrina was setting the table when she heard the car pull up. She hoped that things would go as she had planned. She had pledged herself to Headless in secret, as well as began practicing with the blood magic. There was no going back now.

Earlier that day she spoke with Headless through the mirror to inform him of her plan to retrieve his head from the Kindred. Abraham was not pleased, but he accepted that this is what needed to be done.

"Abraham, you must understand, only Ichabod or Abbie can call upon the Kindred to return. I can not ask either of them to do it, lest we draw the ire of suspicion."

"I do not want you to sleep with him. You are mine now." Abraham could feel the anger of the Horseman of Death raging inside of him.

"My Love, if I am to conger the Kindred I must have the Essence of either Ichabod or Abbie inside of me. Blood magic will not work. The Kindren will not respond to anything less than complete purity and good. One time is all it will be. Quick and meaningless. For you... So that I can have you Abraham. Otherwise I shall suffer with the burden of my guilt for you condition, until my dying breath."

"I do not wish for you to suffer, My Love."

"Then allow me to fix that which I have broken. We shall both be made whole again." She kissed her fingers to her lips and then pressed the against the mirror. He pressed his hand to his mirror to meet hers, as the magic connecting them faded.

As she finished preparing the table and lighting the candles, pang of guilt hit her. She still had love for Ichabod. What would she do if he professed his undying love and devotion. She could never tell him the truth of the blood magic and all that has transpired. No, she shook her head to clear away the thoughts of reconciliation. She had gone too far. Too far to turn back. She smiled as bright as she could when he walked through the door.

"Ichabod, my love, I have missed you." She walked over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"It is good to see you. It smells delightful." He said still beaming from the thoughts of his impending outing with Abbie in the morning. As he glanced around the room, he noticed Candles were lit. Clearly she meant to set a mood. "What is all this?" He said politely.

"This is for us," she beamed. "Ichabod, I can not tell you how much I've appreciated you giving me the time and space to rediscover myself. I feel renewed. My magic is almost as it should be, and I am so very happy. It's because of you. You have been so dedicated and loyal. A man of honor and love, just as I have always known."

"Katrina... I..." He started but she cut him short.

"I know you feel that you do not truly know who I am. But I assure you, that you do. I am the same woman I always was. The devoted wife, with whom you would seek refuge after your long days of work and training." She smiled. "So come have a seat, and I shall prepare our plates."

Ichabod was surprised by her words and her demeanor. She had prepared him meals before at the cabin, but they were always served with a hint of animosity and sadness; A combination which he could not bear. That woman was not attractive to him, and was nothing like his Katrina.

But this woman was far more familiar to him. Of course he could not forget all the things that she had done that were of ill consequence, but she was his wife.

To his surprise dinner was quite nice. Their conversation was rather pleasant. And after dinner they sat on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine.

"Does it not feel as though we are 'us' again my Love." She asked gazing longingly into his eyes.

"I admit that for the first time in a very long time our circumstance seems pleasantly familiar." He agreed.

Katrina took their glasses of wine and placed them on the end table, then turned back to Ichabod. She placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him seductively on the lips. Her hands made their way to his chest and began to unfasten his buttons, but he pulled back.

"Katrina..."

"Do not stop, my love." She said breathlessly. "Let us be as we once were."

She continued to kiss him and let her hand roam to his breeches. To her dismay, he wasn't aroused. She undid her blouse as they kissed and then continued massaging, but it remained pliant. She kissed him harder and soon he could sense her frustration.

"Katrina, please... I think that this is the extent to which I am comfortable. Perhaps with more time..."

"Yes, we shall give it more time. Good night, my Love." Her voice hiding her disappointment. She quietly got up and went to the room and closed the door.

"He called after her, but it was done. "Katrina, I'm..."

As Ichabod showered and prepared his sofa bed, he thought that things might actually work out. He could have his loving and devoted friendship with Abbie, and still be married to Katrina. He had no desire to be with Katrina romantically, but he was obligated to her. And if they could continue to get along, and she was committed to being truthful, he would honor their vows.

But forsaking all others would be difficult. He had a burning love and desire for Abbie that he could not stop. She was his first thought in the morning, his primary thought throughout the day, and his last thought every night. And then there were his dreams. Not a night has passed since they met that she had not occupied his dreams in some fashion.

Lately those dreams had taken on a more carnal lustful nature. And holding on to her panties hadn't helped calm his desires. He laid down on the bed and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the silky pink lace. He easily was excited. "Confounded!" He blurted in a low voice. His body again betraying him. He put the panties in a pillow case and drifted off to sleep.

Any second thoughts Katrina had about choosing Abraham were quickly fading. In their former life, Ichabod had truly enjoyed making love to her, and now she couldn't even get him aroused. She knew that it would be a risk to use the blood magic to seduce him, but she had to try. Hopefully there would be no effects of the blood magic when he deposited his seed inside of her. She ate a root and said an incantation to ward against fertility. The last thing she wanted was another child with him. Then she dawned the lip balm that she previously made to enchant him.

She went to him, and found him resting peacefully. To her surprise he seemed to be aroused from whatever dreams tantalized his mind. She kissed his lips giving her potion time to sink in then removed his pajama pants. She then straddled him and did what she needed to do.

"Oh Abbie..."he whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

Katrina was startled at first, worried that the potion hadn't had an effect. But even with his love drunk eyes half opened he didn't seem to notice it was Katrina. That was not how the potion was supposed to work. She realized at that moment just how strong their Witness bond was. But it was no matter as long as it got her what she wanted.

"Make love to me Ichabod." She whispered.

"Oh Abbie, how I love you." He did as she commanded. Katrina was surprised at the vigor and joy in which he made love to her, thinking it was Abbie.

"Ichabod, I want your seed inside of me." She whispered.

He paused and put his hands to her cheeks. "Grace Abigail Mills... " in his dream it was her beautiful face looking back at him. "Yes, I want that too. I want you to bear my child."

His words cut Katrina like a knife. Their whole marriage, Ichabod had always pulled out, insisting that this war was the wrong time to bring a child into the world. And yet his love for Abbie was so great that he would risk bringing a child into the Apocalypse.

But she had no time to brood. He swooped her onto her back and began to make love to her like never before. He never made love to her this way. Perhaps because she had pretended to be a virgin when they wed, and she continued to play the part of the fragile and dainty flower that needed tender care. Oh but this was something else. To be made love to with wild abandon and passion was incredible. Katrina almost believed this was for her, until...

"Oh Abbie I want you to have my child!" He cried out.

Katrina was frozen. Rage, jealousy and pain all rushed through her as he collapsed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Abbie. I love you as I have never loved another before."

She waited until he was asleep before getting up. She was stunned when a pair of pink lace panties slipped onto the floor. She picked them up and literally started shaking. She quickly retreated to her bedroom. She had what she needed. That's all that mattered. Or so she tried to tell herself as she collapsed on the bed in tears. When she gathered her strength, she took out her journal, disguised as 'Gulliver's Travels' and poured out her heart and soul onto the pages.

6 ~Before What Lies Beneath ~

The next morning Ichabod woke with a strange joy and vigor. His dreams that night had been exceptionally pleasant. The cab arrived before 7am and within a half an hour he was at Abbie's new house. She let him in but was still in her pajama top. it looked like an extra long Tshirt with glittery letters saying 'Bootilicious' and her hair was neatly tucked up in a scarf. He thought he looked adorable.

"I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." She smiled. "I'm a mess."

"Nonsense Lieutenant. You look radiant," he said with all honesty.

"She choked out a laugh. "You must still be dreaming."

Her words made him smile even brighter, for she had no idea the dream that he had of them. "I assure you I am wide awake and my observations are as astute as ever."

She put on a pot of coffee. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. We'll see if I can top radiant." She smiled as she went up the stairs.

They had an enjoyable and fun filled morning. They made waffles together, and enjoyed breakfast. They even took selfies. Abbie couldn't believe what a wonderful mood he was in.

At the battle ship they saw the most adorable little girl. She was with her mother who was white and her father who was African American. She had lovely Carmel skin, with bright eyes and a head full of large dark curls.

"Is she not the most precious thing you've ever seen," Ichabod gushed, imagining that his child with Abbie might have similar features.

"She is adorable." Abbie sighed, longingly.

Ichabod tried to read her expression. "Do you not wish to have children of your own?"

"I mean... Yeah, I guess. Or I would have wanted to. I try not to think about stuff like that anymore." She said smiling as she watched the little girl run to her dad's arms.

"Why lieutenant?" He inquired. "you would be a remarkable mother."

"Because of what we do. I have to give this a hundred percent of my attention... And I'm a cop. When am I ever going to have a chance to find someone to love me, and who gets what we're doing. It's dangerous. And on top of that, if this battle against the forces of evil lasts only seven years... I'm almost twenty-nine. I'll be 36 years old, putting myself out there for the first time..." Her voice trailed off as if she were deep in thought.

Ichabod said nothing further on the subject. It was as if it just dawned on him that if Abbie had children, it would not be with him. And he was sad for her because she believed it was not likely to happen, even though she wanted it.

They continued their exploration of the ship, and enjoying each other's company for the entire day, until a call came from Reyes, about a group of surveyors gone missing.

7 ~After What Lies Beneath~

Reyes gave Abbie the next day off since she and Ichabod spent the entire night rescuing the trapped workers.

"Ma'am, I honestly don't mind coming back in. I can take a quick nap and a shower..." Abbie felt energized by their victory.

Reyes wouldn't have it. "Mills take the day off. You've earned it. Once again, Mr. Crane, thank you for your assistance. Not sure how your skill set helped here, but you two got results."

"My skill sets are quite vast." He informed her.

"Thank you ma'am. I think I'll take you up on your offer." They walked off still enjoying their victory. Abbie looked at her phone and the message left from Calvin.

"That's a lovely picture Lieutenant. " Ichabod complimented looking over at her phone.

She smiled. "Calvin took it when I wasn't looking. Hey it's 3am we can still get a beer before the bar closes. Let's give Jenny a call, I think she's back from whatever she was doing all day.

"Ichabod would have preferred it just be the two of them, but he didn't mind celebrating the victory with Jenny.

They met Jenny at the bar and they all had a beer. They quietly told Jenny about the Fenestella and hologram Thomas Jefferson. They laughed and enjoyed their drink. Before the bar closed the waitress called out to them.

"Hey Abbie and Ichabod, how about close us out with a Duet." Annie shouted across the bar as she wiped tables.

A few other patrons cheered them on. They looked at each other and figured why not.

"Got any suggestions, Annie?" Abbie asked her.

"Oh... How about 'Up where we Belong' if you know it. I'm probably dating myself." She laughed.

"I think we can wing it," she smiled as they took the stage.

"I do not know this song." Ichabod reminded her.

"You don't know any of the songs we sing, and you do just fine." She nudged his shoulder. "this one is from a movie. We can watch it when we get home."

The music cued and Abbie started,"who knows what tomorrow brings in a world , few hearts survive."

Then she pointed to Ichabod for his turn. "All I know is the way I feel. When it's real, I keep it alive." He watched her hands to help him sing on cue. She hummed along the next part to help him with the slight rhythm change. "The road is long. There are Mountains in our way. But we climb a step every day."

Then they both chimed in for the chorus. "Love lift us up where we belong. Where the eagles cry on a mountain high..."

"This is quite lovely" Ichabod interjected.

Abbie giggled as they continued. "Far from the world we know. Up where the clear winds blow."

Ichabod was so enjoying her voice that he almost missed his next line, but he quickly recovered. Then it was Abbie's turn. He was giving her the biggest heart eye looks. And she was giving him the dreamy doe eyes. Somewhere in the middle they instinctively started to hold hands. And when the song ended, Ichabod raised Abbie's hand and kissed it.

They were truly perfect together but Jenny was concerned. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear they were two people falling in love. She would have to say something.

They stopped by the Red Box on their way home to rent the movie 'Officer and A Gentleman'. Jenny couldn't believe they were going to stay up.

"Guys, seriously it's 4:30 in the morning. Abbie you have to be at work at 9." Jenny protested. She was exhausted and had no intentions of chaperoning.

"I got the day off." Abbie informed her. "Look if you can't hang, it's fine. We will enjoy the movie without you."

"Are you certain you won't join us? You did say this movie is not a chick flick. Whatever that means." Ichabod merrily chimed.

"I'm going to bed." Jenny shook her head.

"Sleep well Miss Jenny." Ichabod bid her fair well.

Abbie went upstairs to change into her night clothes, this time choosing a long tank top and yoga shorts. she went back own to get Ichabod, and they headed down to the basement.

"I'm not certain why, but this room is most appealing to me." He smiled, as he took off his coat and boots.

"That's because it's a man cave."

"Man cave... Interesting name. "

They curled up on the love seat, popping out its recliners to enjoy the movie on the big screen. Ichabod was fascinated with the military rituals and the fight scenes, not to mention the motor bike. It wasn't long before Abbie was fast asleep. She slumped over, so Ichabod put his arm around her and let her head rest on his chest. The movie ended, and Ichabod remained there with Abbie and they slept in each other's arms.

Back at the Cabin, Katrina tried her best to contact the Kindred, but as she feared, the blood magic created a barrier. She would have to get Ichabod to share his essence of his own free will. She didn't have the courage to tell Abraham. She'd have to try again. She waited all night for Ichabod and fell asleep on the sofa. Her disappointment in his failure to return was completely washed away by her excitement over the vision she received from her son, Jeremy. She knew it could not be merely a dream. Good or evil, her son was alive, and that gave her hope.

Ichabod and Abbie slept for just over an hour before flecks of sunlight began to peak through the basement's recessed windows. The light caused them to stir, but both were too exhausted to wake up. Abbie stretched a little bringing her leg across Ichabod's lower body and nuzzling more into his chest. His arms instinctively rubbed up and down her back holding her close as they slept.

Ichabod was dreaming again that he was holding his Lieutenant in his arms preparing to make love to her. This time felt even more real than the dream from the night before. He could feel her flesh against his.

Their bodies began to rock together as their hands touched and explored each other. Now their minds were half awake, but their bodies fully aroused. Somehow their lips found each other. Little pecks gave way to longer deeper kisses, as their tongues collided. She could feel him against her thigh. His hands now grasped her bottom and pressed her more into him.

It felt so good, too good. Slowly Abbie became more aware of herself. "Ichabod... "

"Oh Abbie..." He mumbled kissing her again as his hands ramed up her chest.

"Crane... We... We have to stop." She forced herself to stop kissing him.

He was suddenly aware that this was not one of his dreams. "Abbie?"

They both laid there staring at each other, trying to fully wake up and realize what was happening. Neither of them wanted to move. Both of them wished that they could continue. Ichabod gently caressed her cheek, letting his thumb gently glide across her lips. Their hearts were racing.

"I thought that you were in my dreams..." He said looking longingly into her eyes.

"No... I'm really here. And we can't…" She said, practically kissing his fingers as they passed her lips again.

But still neither of them moved. He was very much aware of her bare breasts against his chest. She was very aware of his nether region. And still they remained, unwilling to let the moment go. Until...

"Hey, you guys still down here?" Jenny called out as she headed down to the basement. "Oh my god!"

Abbie and Ichabod immediately jumped up from the sofa. Her tank top was completely pulled up exposing her breasts. And poor Ichabod had a Very clear situation in his breeches.

"This is not what it looks like!" Abbie immediately tried to explain as she fixed her tank top.

"Miss Mills... Umm Abbie and I simply fell asleep, here and... We were asleep, you see" Ichabod was in complete panic mode as he grabbed his shirt to cover himself.

"I was just going to ask if you guys wanted breakfast, but what ever." Jenny hurried back up the stairs.

Ichabod reached out and gently touched Abbie's shoulder, but she pulled away from him. She wasn't prepared for the look of hurt that came upon his face.

"Miss Mills my deepest apologies. If I have in anyway harmed you..." He offered with the utmost sincerity.

"Oh, hey... I didn't mean it like that," she reassured him. The truth was she was still pretty turned on and his touch did not calm her urges. "Look it was an accident. We fell asleep. You're probably used to cuddling up with Katrina, and I... Well, lets just say we didn't realize what we were doing."

He didn't want to correct her about cuddling with Katrina. Now was not the time. "Thank you for your understanding."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll send Jenny down with your over night bag. You might want to..." She pointed in the direction of his breeches "take care of that." She grinned and he blushed, as he headed for the bathroom.

As soon as she hit the top of the stairs she was greeted by a stern faced Jenny. "Can you take Crane his overnight bag?" Abbie asked trying to ignore her sister's glare.

"Really," Jenny folded her arms and stood in her sisters path. "We're going to pretend that didn't just happen?"

"Jenny, I swear... Nothing happened. Not that it's any of your business." Abbie fluttered her eyes, emphasizing her point.

"I'm your sister, and I actually give a damn about you, so I'm making it my business. He is married Abs. And no matter what shady sh** his wife does, he's not going to leave her." Jenny was still livid that Katrina tricked Abbie into staying in Purgatory.

"I am not trying to get him to leave his wife. In fact, I'm staying out of that whole mess." Abbie reassured her. "Is this about me and Ichabod accidentally falling asleep together, or Ichabod sticking with Katrina who keeps screwing things up?"

"Both." Jenny admitted. "You don't deserve to be the side chick to her... I mean it Abs."

"Jenny, I get why you're worried. But trust me, I'm nobody's side chick, booty call, secret lover... Whatever. Okay?" She gave Jenny a quick hug and retreated to her bathroom.

A shower however was not going to fix this problem. First She wrapped her hair, and got undressed. Then she dug through her dresser and a few unpacked boxes looking for her special friend. She hadn't needed it for some time, but after what just happened, she needed to release some of the tension. She hopped in the shower and tried her best to think of anybody but Ichabod. Orion... Calvin... Nope wasn't working... Michael Ealy... Ian Somehalder... Nothing.

Why Ichabod? She thought. Was it the way his hands felt when they touched her body, or the sound of his voice. Maybe the way he looked at her when they were singing together...

Whatever it was, he's the one that did it for her. She finished her shower, and knew she was going to have to get Crane off her brain, because Katrina was his wife and she wasn't going anywhere. Maybe tonight she'd go visit Orion. That usually helped her to stop thinking about Ichabod.

Ichabod took a quick shower. The hand job he gave himself was nowhere near as satisfying as he needed it to be. He had touched her, the way he had only dreamed of touching her. His large hand stroked up and down his shaft imagining the feel of her bare skin against it. And that feeling would not go away. He wanted her now more than ever. He tried to muffle his moans as he came and let the hot water sooth his ache.

When he finished he opened the bathroom door and found his bag waiting for him. He dressed quickly and went upstairs hoping Abbie would be ready. But instead he was met by a not so happy Jenny, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Have a seat Crane." She kicked the chair out from the table. He sat immediately not daring to object. "You know that I'm your friend, and I care about you, right?"

"Of course, Miss Jenny," he said with all sincerity. "I too hold you in the highest regard. I consider you as family."

"I feel the same way about you. But I swear, if you hurt Abbie, I will kick your ass." She looked him dead in the eye.

He took her threat quite seriously. "I promise you, I would rather die than cause your sister even the slightest of pain or sadness."

"You don't see it do you?" She asked, her face showing all of her worry. "You've already caused her a lot of pain. Lots of times. Every time you pretend like your bond is the most important thing, and then you go running back to Katrina... Even when Katrina royally screws up. Abbie has sacrificed again and again for your wife, and yet you continue to put Katrina first. Abbie doesn't put her life on the line for Katrina, she does it for you. Who in their right mind would sacrifice themselves to face Moloch? Who, Ichy?!" She demanded.

He sat there silent and could only shake his head.

"But Abbie did, so that you could have your precious wife back!" Jenny fought the urge to call her struggle witch.

"I had not realized..." Ichabod felt his heart sink.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm telling you now." Jenny continued. "Hawley said that you once asked him what his intentions were towards Abbie. So now I'm asking you... What are your intentions for my sister?"

Ichabod looked a bit dismayed. "I care very deeply for Miss Mills. And I assure you, my intentions are completely honorable."

"Then why did you take her house hunting, and not Katrina?" Jenny raised an accusatory eye brow.

"She told you about that?" His body stiffened and his fingers twitched uncontrollably.

"Yes, she did. Normally, I wouldn't ask this, but I'm trying really hard not to be pissed off at you... Are you leaving your wife?"

Ichabod wasn't sure how to answer this question. Part of him wanted to say that she was over stepping her bounds, but he knew her concern was for Abbie.

And truthfully he had wanted... No, needed to speak to someone about all that had been troubling him.

"I don't feel that my honor would allow me to leave her. She is here because of me. I am alive because of her. How could I abandon her? I made a vow, and she is my responsibility."

"I see..." Jenny looked saddened.

"but... though I feel obligated to keep her, the love I once had for the woman I thought I married... it does not exist for the woman that she truly is. I went house hunting with Abigail, because... I want to do everything with her."

He tried to think of the right words to convey his thoughts and feelings on the matter. "The home would have been for myself, and I thought to have Katrina stay at the cabin until I could make further provisions for her care."

"So stay married and care for her, but live separate lives?" Jenny questioned.

"I suppose so, yes."

"And what would that mean for you and Abbie?"

"Well, we would continue on as we are."

"And what about love and future relationships?" Now Jenny was really curious.

"Well, Abbie has said finding a partner outside of our witness relationship would be rather difficult, and well, I would be unable to pursue another as long as I am married... So I suppose, we would just have to be content with our friendship." Ichabod seemed resign to this outcome.

But Jenny scoffed," you mean remain celibate? You're kidding right? You must have missed the line of guys tripping over themselves to get with Abbie. She may not believe she can have a real, meaningful, long term relationship, but no way she's going to be celibate."

For some reason Ichabod felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. It didn't occur to him that Abbie would seek other companionship. She had said as much when the subject of Hawley's interest in her came up. And she readily pushed Luke away, when he was keen on reconnecting with her. But there were other instances that came to mind. Her secretiveness about the Angel Orion, who was clearly quite taken with her. Even last night, the journalist, Calvin, had sent her numerous messages and even taken her picture.

"What are you guys talking about," Abbie asked as she saw the serious looks on Jenny and Ichabod's faces.

"Oh just our plans... For today I mean." Jenny said as she got up from the table. "I told Frank that I'd meet up with him. I'm trying to be a good friend and help him get back to normal. See you guys later.

Ichabod stood briefly as Jenny exited. Abbie sat down with him at the table and questioned their conversation. "So, you wanna tell me what that really was about?"

"I believe your sister and I had what is called a conversation of heart to heart" he replied with a smile.

"Oh... So everything's ok?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant."

They spent the rest of the day together and everything was fine, just like normal. They decided to have a movie day and put in another old movie. This time they sat further apart just to make sure if one of them was to doze off, the chances of another incident would be greatly reduced. First they watched 'Caddy Shack' in which Abbie laughed harder at the fact that Ichabod had no clue what was so funny, than at the actual comedy. Then they watched Rosebud, which Abbie accidentally gave away the ending. She then apologized for 'spoiling' the ending. So Ichabod learned another modern day twist on an old word.

Then they played a short game of chess, and talked about work. Abbie was putting in for the position of detective. She hoped with her recent success solving Sleepy Hollow's mysterious goings on, that she would be on the top of the list.

Ichabod informed her of a position at the University for a History Professor. He wanted to apply, but he had limited documentation, and would need a Work Visa and proof of his Master's Degree. The fake temporary Visa and fake British ID weren't going to be enough. Abbie was very proud of him for taking the next steps, and assured him they'd find a way to get the documents he needed.

Then they made bacon and Blueberry muffins, because they were starving but didn't want to go out. Abbie was way too comfortable in her yoga pants and tank top to actually get dressed up. Ichabod thought she looked amazing... But kept it to himself.

After they ate they freshened up and went back down to the man cave for another movie. This time they settled on 'Marley and Me' which was a favorite of Abbie's. She curled up on her side of the love seat sofa while Ichabod reclined his side to stretch his legs. Less than half way through Abbie's toes were freezing. She stretched them to try and push them under the back cushion, but they grazed Ichabod.

"Lieutenant, your toes are practically frozen though." He said as he took then in his hands and gently warmed them. They continued to watch the movie. Ichabod was so into the movie that he hardly paid attention as his hands began to rub up her lower legs. Her skin was so soft and smooth he could hardly resist. When he realized he was getting a little aroused from touching her, he stopped and placed her feet in his lap, and stretched his arms across the back of the sofa. At some point she shifted to get comfortable and ended up leaning towards him. And eventually his arm got tired, and came down around her shoulder.

They were both perfectly comfortable just this way. Perfectly in sync and always close. Ichabod wanted it to always be just like this. In fact this is what he imagined when he envisioned a life still married to Katrina, but separate from her. This way he could nurture his Witness bond with Abbie, and enjoy her friendship.

Towards the end of the movie, there was a very sad scene, and Ichabod actually got a little choked up. He turned to ask Abbie a question about it when he noticed a single tear running down her cheek. With one arm still around her he reached with his other, letting his thumb gently wipe her tear. He kissed her cheek even though he knew he probably shouldn't. It was so close to her lips that she only needed to turn ever so slightly for them to kiss. She resisted the urge, but now she went from sad to really turned on. And he was still touching her face. She could feel the warmth of his breath, and he wanted so badly to get closer. One of them would have to stop this before they did something they both regretted.

"This stupid movie gets me every time," Abbie finally found the strength to pull away.

It took Ichabod a moment to break from his trans. "Yes, I could see why."

She hopped up from the love seat, needing to get a little distance between them. She was way too turned on... Again! "I should probably get you back to the cabin. I'm sure Katrina is missing you." She said mostly to remind herself that Crane was off limits.

He was dumb struck for a moment. Katrina was the last thing on his mind and he had not seen her now for two full days. "Umm.. Yes... Yes of course.

There was an hour or so left before the sun would go down Katrina and Abraham were in the Cabin going at it quite ferociously. There was a fire in her now and she no longer wanted Abraham to be separate from the Horseman. She wanted him to retain all the power and embrace who he was. But she still wanted to retrieve his head so that he could be whole. Abraham quite liked Katrina's new found darkness.

And she seemed to open up sexually as well. She was finally feeling the same passion from her lover to her, that Ichabod had for Abbie. It was something she did not know she was missing until she had lain with Ichabod and he had made such passionate love to her believing she was his Lieutenant. Now that she had accepted Abraham for the horseman of Death that he was, he too had new vigor. This is who he was now.

The Horseman within him was immediately ready to go again. And they would have, if Abbie and Ichabod had not showed up. Katrina heard the SUV pull up to the cabin and insisted that Abraham go back through the mirror. At first he refused, wanting to take on Ichabod, but she insisted.

"Abraham, I need him in order to summon the Kindred. I will retrieve your head."

Abraham grumbled, "I will not have him make love to you again! You are mine!"

"Yes, I am yours, and I have found another way. Remember, keep your minions on the guarded land I have provided. Jeremy came to me in a dream. If he is alive, I must determine if he can be trusted. If he no longer seeks to bring me harm, I want him with us on our new path. And we shall be together, my love. Now go quickly." She whispered hastily.

Abraham was barely through the mirror when Ichabod knocked and opened the door. She had the curtains drawn shut and the room was dark. Several incents were lit to mask the smell of sex and sweat.

"Katrina, you are here? I called out for you but you did not answer."

"I'm sorry," she whispered short of breath.

Ichabod looked around. "why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"I was working on my magic... Some meditation based spells... They require total silence and darkness." She lied.

"Oh... I should leave you in peace then." He offered and started to exit the room.

"Yes, as you have done for the last two days." She snapped catching him off guard.

Ichabod tried to make an excuse. "Abbie and I had a case... It took all night and we were quite exhausted..."

"So naturally you spent the entire day resting at her house, while I was left alone." She stated with a flat breathy tone. "What did you do all day, Ichabod? Did you talk to Abbie about how we made love the other night?"

"Excuse me! We did not. And if we had, I certainly would not share such things with Miss Mills." He snapped and left the room. She followed him out, directly on his heels.

"We did, and you called out her name!" Katrina accused.

Ichabod felt fire shoot through his body, "Did you put an enchantment on me!" He remembered the night his dream of Abbie felt real.

"What choice did I have? I thought you were having manly difficulties! Imagine my shock to find out that the truth is you lust for your fellow Witness!"

"You had no right, Katrina!" He spat.

"And you had no right to betray me!" She hissed right back.

"I have never..." He started to shout. But then she threw Abbie's pink lace panties in his face. Ichabod was stunned and speechless. He fumbled to find the words he needed to say. "This... I... Katrina... This is not what it seems. And still, you should not have forced yourself upon me without my consent!"

"I need to practice my magic. Do not disturb me." She said cold and flat as she walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

Ichabod had an expression of horror and disgust. Who was this woman?

Ichabod sat reading as the sun went down. He found it difficult to concentrate on the words. His mind was sailing with thoughts of Katrina's bad behavior, and his own which was far less than honorable. He felt nauseated at the thought that he might have impregnated Katrina. He was angry at the thought that she had forced herself upon him with magic. And he was disappointed in himself for behaving like a scoundrel to Abbie.

Once the moon was out, Katrina exited her room. Ichabod looked up from his reading, but she acted as if he were not there. She went outside without a word. A couple of hours later she returned, again without a word to Ichabod. She only glanced at Ichabod, wishing she could tell him how she and Abraham had spent the day engaged in coitus in the next room, or that she had just spent an hour bent over while the headless horseman took her from behind.

But she kept silent. She was completely withdrawn from him. And after what she had done to Ichabod, by forcing herself on him, he had no intentions of rectifying the situation.

Abbie freshened up and headed back across Bear Mountain Bridge. She hoped Orion would be around. She needed a distraction. She needed his comfort. She didn't see it as using him, after all she did care for the Angel. They were both on the same page as far as relationships. Keep it casual, and put the Battle against evil first. Sure he had said he loved her, while in the throes of making love, but she figured lots of guys do that. And sex was knew to Orion, so it probably had him way too deep in his feels. She was only there for a minute when Orion showed up.

"I knew that you were coming Abigail." He spoke softly. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "Crane and I have been pretty busy."

"Come, tell me everything." He swooped her up in his arms, and they flew to his hideaway.

They sat on the ledge as the stars began to litter the sky. He told Abbie about several evil spirits that he had tracked down and destroyed over the past couple of weeks. Then Abbie shared with him how they took down Solomon Kent.

"I felt dark witch activity... I thought it was Katrina and I chose to leave the matter to the Witness." Orion informed her. "I hope that was not a misjudgment on my part."

"No, we handled it. And it gave Katrina a chance to test her powers against another witch."

"And how did she fair," Orion wondered.

"Not so good," Abbie half laughed and shook her head. " we got the Warlock, but we lost the grand Grimoir."

"That is most unfortunate."

"Crane and I have really been making efforts to put our Witness bond first. Things are really good with us now."

"This is good Abigail. This is just as it should be." Orion new that his time with Abbie had to come to an end. She needed to rely on her partner. And that meant he would have to let her go.

"Oh we also killed a bunch of Reavers that were guarding this Fenistella."

Orion looked astonished. "You found the Fenistella? Abigail, do you know what this means?"

Abbie looked disappointed. "We blew it up."

"No... Why would you do such a thing?" Orion didn't understand.

"It was too dangerous. There were hundreds of Reavers... The more we killed the more they came. We couldn't put more lives at risk."

"Oh Abigail... Did you not know the true purpose for the Fenistella?"

"We learned so very little. I wish we had more time, but... Orion, if you know what was in there, why don't you just tell us?"

"Abigail, if I was permitted to, I would. But interference on that level is strictly forbidden. I would be called back if I revealed something that humans are meant to learn on their own."

Abbie let out a weary laugh. "Can you at least give us some advice? A little heavenly guidance?"

"I can tell you that you must trust in your Witness bond above all else. Ichabod will have to make a choice. If your bond is strong, he will make the right choice. With the loss of the Fenistella, you must be diligent in learning all that you can."

"That all sounds good." She smiled and cuddled up to him.

He tipped her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. It was a very tender kiss, but there was something different about it.

"It's time for you to go back, Abigail." He stood up offering his hand.

"I can stay the night, you know."

"As much as I want you to, Abigail..." He looked truly regretful, "I'm afraid our time has passed."

"Why, Orion..." She was confused. "What's going on?"

"I care for you too much. The truth is... I am in love with you. If we remain romantically entangled, my feeling will only grow stronger. That is something neither of us can afford to have happen." He looked her deep in her beautiful dark eyes. "You need to focus on your duties as a Witness. You know that I am right."

"I was kind of worried we would get to this point." She lamented. "I guess I hoped we'd have a few more good times."

"I shall cherish every moment that we shared. And I will always be there for you if you need me."

8 ~The Dawn Before The Awakening~

The next morning Abbie went early to pick up Ichabod. She was in a bit of a sad mood after her break up with Orion. Of course she wouldn't tell Ichabod that. She had sent him a text, but Katrina used a simple spell to block the message. He was in the shower when she arrived. Katrina was waiting outside, innocently growing flowers with her powers.

Abbie cringed when she saw her. She hoped Ichabod was ready to go, but then Katrina waved for her to come over.

"Good morning Abigail." She said softly.

"Morning," Abbie plastered a smile on her face. "Is Crane ready?"

"He just got in the shower. He has a lengthy morning routine to care for his hair and beard, so he may be a while yet... But of course you know that." Katrina said flatly.

Abbie wasn't sure how to take her meaning. "Oh, well I can see you're busy so I'll wait in the car."

"Oh, Miss Mills, there I something I would like to ask you about." Katrina said innocently.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I have heard that the modern day methods of birth control are quite effective. I was wondering if you could assist me in choosing one."

"Oh... Uh, ok..." Abbie was not expecting that.

"You see, the other night, Ichabod mentioned while we were making love, that he would like to have another child. As much as I would love too. I am still mourning my son, and now might not be the best time to have another." Katrina knew exactly what to say to get to Abbie.

"I... I can understand that..." Abbie started, but Katrina cut her off.

"You see, I really need to focus on building my powers. Since I was so easily defeated by Solomon Kent, I have been devoting every waking moment to restoring my strength. I am afraid I have to push Ichabod away to work with you, just so I can have time to focus. He is always so randy... If you understand my meaning."

"Oh, I do." Abbie was ready to end this conversation.

"I know he feels that I have been distant, but I believe having proper birth control will help us to have more nights together, as he is constantly begging for." Katrina continued. "But please don't mention this to him. He'd be so embarrassed to know I spoke to you about our marital relations."

"Don't worry about it," Abbie felt sick to her stomach. "I can pick up a few things from the pharmacy today. If you don't care for those, we can get you an OBG appointment for some other options."

"Thank you Miss Mills. Now I must get back to my work." Katrina smiled. "You're welcome to wait inside if you like."

"No, I'll wait in the car."

The morning didn't start out the way Abbie had hoped, and now she had a massive headache. She grabbed a couple of aspirin from her glove compartment and downed them with a swig of coffee. She needed Crane to hurry it up. After a short while she watched Katrina go inside. She hoped that meant Ichabod was ready.

Ichabod came out of the bathroom fully groomed and dressed. Katrina was slicing some fruit and said nothing to him. Even as he sat and put on his boots she said nothing.

"Katrina, I'll be home tonight. Call if you are in need of anything." He offered.

But Katrina was steady at her task. When she was done she took her plate to the bedroom and closed the door. Ichabod let out a sigh, as he left the cabin. His face lit up when he saw Abbie. But he became concerned when he saw her holding her head. He got in the passenger seat.

"Lieutenant, are you quite alright?" He inquired.

She shook her head, "no... Head ache."

"Well come inside I shall prepare you a cup of Chamomile Tea."

"No, we should get going. Cori will be opening the book store soon."

"Well then please allow me to escort you." He jumped out of the SUV and ran to open her door.

"Thanks Crane." She smiled. This was all she needed from him. He was her friend and partner, and she'd have to put away thoughts of the two of them being anything more.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Ichabod asked as they drove back to town.

"I have to check in at the department, then research at Cori's book store... Oh and I have to confirm an appointment to go to New York to open Corbin's safe deposit box."

"He had specific safeguards in place to open the safe." Ichabod found it curious. "No doubt to keep its contents as secure as possible."

Abbie stared out the window, "And I'm curious to find out what's in it." It was still hard sometimes to be reminded that Corbin wasn't there any more.

9 ~The Aftermath of Tempus Fugit~

It was over. Katrina was gone and by Ichabod's hands. Neither of them could have imagined it would end this way. They were quiet, watching each other as the sun came up. Watching to make sure the other was ok.

Jenny and Irving arrived a few minutes later, and then it was time to leave. Ichabod took one last look around. This was the place where his son died, where his wife died, and were his beloved Lieutenant almost died. He then looked out the window, wondering how... how had they gotten to this place. His mind was a million miles away, until her voice brought him back.

"Ready Captain?" Abbie's voice was calming to the wild emotions running through him.

She called him captain, which did a great deal to lift his spirits in this dark hour. "Ready Lieutenant." He said in return.

As they started to leave, something caught Abbie's eye. She wasn't sure how, but there it was tussled in a corner. She broke from Ichabod side and went to it.

"Lieutenant ... " Ichabod called after her, trying to mask the worry that came over him.

She waved to him. "It's okay... Look." She said and picked up his uniform hat.

"How did that..." He was thinking to hard to form a full question.

"I...I don't know..." She shook her head as a peaceful smile graced her face. "I wonder..." She started as she reached for her phone. " I can't believe it. Look."

She handed him her cell phone to show him a selfie she took with Captain Crane. He stared at it disbelief. Now he truly wondered what all she had endured.

"Remarkable," he said softly. "You must have endured a great deal." Now his look turned back to concern as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He wanted the truth.

"I did," she was honest. "But I got through it, and it's over. I'll tell you everything, after we get some rest.

They all went back to Abbie's new house. There was no way Crane was going back to the cabin any time soon. Jenny had moved into Joe's old room since it had its own bathroom. She wasted no time going for a shower, after the long night she'd had. Frank chose to shower in the man cave downstairs. It had a dozen jets that shot out from all angles.

Abbie and Ichabod waited on the living room sofa, knowing the hot water wouldn't last if they all showered at once. Abbie didn't think Crane looked like he was okay. Of course he wasn't. He'd just killed his wife.

"You going to be okay," she asked.

"I am a soldier, Lieutenant." He responded retrospectively. "In war there are casualties. My concern now is for you... Abbie... I will not have a moments rest until I know how you faired. My mind is deeply troubled with thoughts of what you may have been forced to endure. If you could put my already weary mind at ease, I would be most grateful."

Abbie took a deep breath, still struggling to wrap her mind around all of it. "Well when I first got there, people seemed shocked to see me. I guess my appearance drew the wrong attention, because soldiers came and locked me up. They thought I was crazy or a runaway slave. I told them I needed to speak to you about the Hessian. It was the only way to keep Katrina from killing you. You were reprimanded for leaving the battlefield. Eventually, you trusted me, against your better judgment but then Ben Franklin was killed and everything fell apart. Col. Sutton locked me back up and said he'd punish me for Franklin's death. And you left me there because you thought I was lying."

Now Ichabod looked extremely concerned. "Col. Sutton imprisoned you!?" The man was a brutal beast when it came to women. It was well know that he was physically and sexually abusive to bar maids, slave women, and prostitutes. "Did he hurt you Abbie?"

Abbie remembered how Sutton had come to her cell. He took off his Jacket, unbuttoned his pants, and came after her. She knew that she was going to be beaten, raped and possibly murdered. And no one would have thought twice about it. She shuddered at the thought. "He tried, but I took care of him. Knocked him out cold."

Ichabod was less that reassured. He took both her hands in his and held them tight. "I can't bear the thought that they locked you away and tried to harm you. How could I turn my back on you?"

"Hey, no... Things got better after that." She tried to reassure him. "I guess you went to see Katrina and realized she was lying and you came back for me. We made it to Fredrick's Manor. I met Grace. You were so brave. You fought Katrina and Death so that I could get back here. You saved my life."

"It is you who risked all to save my life." He put his arms around her and held her tight. She was brave beyond measure in his mind.

Jenny called down to let them know he was done, so they slowly made their way upstairs. Ichabod walked her to her door, wanting to ensure she was okay up until the last moments before bidding her farewell. It was 8 in the morning, but still dark, as a storm was rolling in. Abbie was to exhausted after her shower to wrap her hair. She rested her head on her silk pillow and tried to sleep. But she tossed and turned. Her thoughts ran from Katrina trying to kill her to Sutton trying to assault her.

Ichabod wasn't doing much better. He was having a full blown nightmare, and it felt real. In his dream, no matter how much he tried to save Abbie, Katrina still kept killing her. Then she vanished into darkness and he was alone. He felt his heart being ripped from his chest as a flash of lightning and a large crack of thunder rocked him from his sleep. "Abbie!"

He was in full panic mode as he ran to her bedroom, swinging the door so hard that it hit the wall and slammed back shut behind him. "Abbie! Are you all right."

She scrambled on the bed as he grabbed her "Crane! What's wrong?"

He looked bewildered. "You were killed... I saw it with my own eyes... And then you disappeared and I was alone. I felt it... I felt that you had gone from me!"

He held her so tight that she could barely breathe. "No, I'm okay. You had a Nightmare. It just felt real, because of everything that just happened."

He pulled back and held her face. His voice was still panicked. "What if this is not real? What if I've lost you, and now I've gone mad?

Abbie held her hands on his as he continued to caress her face. She kissed his hands to bring him comfort. "I'm really here, and so are you. We did lose Jeremy and Katrina today. But you and I survived. Now you need to go get some sleep."

He didn't budge from his spot. He was afraid that if he left she would vanish. If he didn't hold on to her, that she might be whisked away. Abbie was exhausted, and she knew Reyes would call looking for her in a few hours. She needed to sleep.

She patted the bed beside her. To her surprise he did not refuse or even put up a fuss about improprieties. He laid beside her on top of the covers and put his arms around her. There would be hell to pay if someone dare try and take her from him. They both fell asleep easily this time. No more tossing and turning. No more nightmares.


	3. Heavenly Intervention (NY)

Heavenly Intervention (clean)  
~ New York ~

1~~ City Bound

Abbie stopped by the department to file some paperwork before heading to New York City. She was informed that it was extremely important that he not miss the appointment at the bank. She was glad that Ichabod would be coming along. In fact, he insisted. It was nearly two weeks ago that Katrina and Jeremy were lost to him. He was distant at times but he forged on. He poured his energy into research. He only accompanied Abbie to work if he thought she might be in danger, which was only on to occasions.

But every night he stayed in Abbie's room. Most night he slept at the foot of the bed. Just feeling her shifting in the night, or her cold toes touching him for warmth as she slept, was enough for him to know she was safe. But there were a few night when the nightmares were bad. On those nights, he needed to be by her side, holding her close. It was his only reassurance that she wasn't going to be ripped away from him.

"PTSD," Abbie told Jenny one morning after she saw Crane leaving her room. He hadn't seen Jenny, which Abbie was glad about. He would be terribly embarrassed if it was believed he was struggling with battle scars or worse that he was behaving in an un-gentlemanly fashion towards her.

"So no bumpin uglies... Not even a little making out?" Jenny was a bit surprised, since she was aware that they had feelings for each other. Perhaps the tragedy had changed them.

Abbie rolled her eyes and smiled, "it's not like that at all." But the truth was that once something had happened. He was holding her while they snuggled under the covers. She inadvertently stretched, arching and rubbing her rear against his cock and he stiffened against her.  
"Crane... " she turned slightly, and shook him just a little.

He woke up groggy but immediately felt himself. "My apologies..." He offered then moved to the foot of the bed. It was never mentioned again.

Abbie figured he would get better in time. But for now having him there was also a comfort to her.

Abbie was at the department for only an hour. As she was leaving she was met by Sheriff Reyes. "Lt. Mills, I thought you'd be gone for the day."  
Abbie straightened up putting her best foot forward. "I decided I'd come in first and get some paper work done ma'am."

"I thought you should know, the commissioner is reviewing your application for Detective. It's been narrowed down to you, and one other. We should have his decision in a week or two."

"I appreciate the information Sheriff." Abbie smiled, still remaining professional. 

"I've been impressed with your work. You and your friend Mr. Crane." 

"Thank you ma'am."

"I noticed he hasn't been around lately. I hope everything is well with him."

"He's had some personal things to deal with... Things didn't go as he had planned."

"Sorry to hear that." She paused as if deciding whether or not to say anything further. "You know if you make detective, you will have some leniency in hiring consultants. I hope he continues on. Have a good day Mills."

~~~

Abbie hurried back to the house. Her appointment was not for a couple of hours but traffic in the city was terrible, and she didn't want to risk being late. The cab arrived shortly after and Ichabod tried grabbing a few books for the ride.

"What are you doing?" Abbie said trying to hurry him along. "The cab is waiting."

"I'm trying to gather a selection of books for our journey."

She rolled her eyes," it's a forty-five minute drive into the city. Come on. Leave the books. You asked to come along so you better be capable of keeping me company for forty-five minutes."

"I did indeed ask to accompany you. Therefor I shall reserve my literary endeavors for another time." He tipped his head and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

He was quiet for the first part of the ride which is exactly what Abbie didn't want. He wasn't mopey or moody or drowning in grief, which she assumed was a good think. He was focused, quiet but focused. He seemed to be pressing forward quite well... Except for at night. Abbie hoped that a visit to the city would light a spark in him. There would be new things to see and discover and to ramble on about. 

Her phone rang, and she let out a sigh. It was Luke. She put it on silent, wondering if he knew she was coming to the city. A couple of minutes later he sent her a text.  
Luke: Hey Abs, give me a call. Need 2talk 2 U.

She read it quickly then put her phone away. Of course Ichabod saw who the text was from. He still got pangs of jealousy when it came to Luke. The thought of Abbie having a long term relationship with another man, got under his skin.

"I can't believe you've been here for over a year and haven't seen the city yet." She stated hoping to break the silent drive.

"Well we have been rather preoccupied." He smiled, then quietly looked out the window.

"Did you visit New York a lot back in your day?" She asked hoping to encourage him to open up. 

"Ummm... Well yes... I happened to visit New York on several occasion." He stated flatly then started to look back out the window, but not before noticing Abbie sulk back in her seat. He realized her questions were meant to entice him into conversation. ."Of course it took quite a bit longer back in my day, and the ride wasn't nearly as comfortable." He gave her a half smile and she perked up.

"I've also given some thought to the question you posed to me the other day."

"The one about moving in with me and Jenny?" She looked at him then down at her hands. She was hoping he would stay. It would just make things so much easier. Especially with the 'strange' sleeping arrangements made after the time travel events. "So what are you thinking?"

"I agree that it would indeed be most advantageous if I were to reside permanently with you and Miss Jenny." He smiled at her. She was still looking at her hands but he saw the smile creep upon her face.

The rest of the drive was filled with conversation, that is until they crossed over into Manhattan. Ichabod was speechless. The buildings were incredible. Abbie pointed out a few that she knew. They passed by Central Park and Abbie promised to take him there after their appointment. 

2~~~ Preparations

Finally, they arrived at the bank. The building was all glass and immaculate. Abbie could see Ichabod's mind starting to work, and knew what he was thinking.  
"I hate to think of the tremendous expense that a building of this magnitude has cost the patrons of..." Ichabod started but was quickly interrupted by Abbie.  
"Crane... No." Abbie shushed him. "Now's not the time for that."

Abbie went to the clerk at the customer service desk to checking for their appointment. He immediately picked up the phone. "Ms. Klein, she's here."

A few minutes later a woman in her mid fifties greeted them. She wore thick rimmed black gasses, and her peppered hair was pulled into a tight bun. "Miss Mills, Mr. Crane, my name is Denise Klein. Right this way, please."

She brought them into her office were they were met by two older gentlemen. One was n Indian Gentleman, Swami Kamar the other a South American gentleman, Father Cordova.  
Denise quickly explained, "I am a member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. These men are associates of Rev. Knapp. They are two of the Seven Warlock Keepers. They along with myself will offer you protection. Once you, the Witnesses, open the vault, Demonic forces will try to attack."  
"Vault?" Abbie questioned. "I take it this is no ordinary safe deposit box."

"Not at all. Which is why it took a week to organize this. With the loss of Rev. Knapp, I had to reach out to the remaining Warlocks. Kamar and Cordova were the first to be available at the same time."

"So there is one on each of the respective continents, correct." Ichabod asked.  
"Yes." Denise answered. " you're wondering what happens to North America now that the Reverend is deceased."

"Yes. In his absence are you not more vulnerable in some fashion?" Ichabod was curious.

"Yes. We are weakened in his absence," Cordova stated. "But do not concern yourself. A new Warlock Keeper is being groomed as we speak. When he is ready, his purpose will be revealed to him."

"In the meantime," Kamar added, "you and Abigail, will protect the secrets as well as perform your duties. Evil will not prevail.

Denise received a phone call, then turned back to the group. "it is time. Our car has arrived.

"The vault is not here." Abbie was confused.

"No..." Denise's escorted them out. "We are going to a place far older than this."

They drove a couple of blocks to The Museum of Finance.

"I do not recall this building," Ichabod interjected as they walked through the museum to a set of elevators.

"The building was erected in 1928," she informed him. "the land however has been used by the bank since the late 18th Century." The elevator door opened and Abbie started to step forward.

"No, Miss Mills. Not that one." A moment later, the wall opened and they all stepped into a secret corridor. They went a few levels down and exited to what appeared to be an old bank vault, with several vault doors. They walked to the third vault. "This is August Corbin's vault. You have the key Miss Mills. She smiled and joined the priests who were already beginning a protection spell.

Abbie put the key into the lock and Ichabod turned the large round knob. One one side were several shelves which cataloged artifacts. On the other side were very organized file boxes. Abbie opened a few. Each labeled by country and contained currency, a key with a safe house location, and contact information for known allies. Abbie knew this was how Corbin got Jenny from place to place. The Artifacts, likely objects that she collected. On a top shelf was a box labeled 'to Grace Abigail Mills'. They opened the box to find 2 letters on top of a journal and a pile of money. The letters were addressed to her and the other to Jenny, and were dated two weeks before his death. She read hers...

My Dearest Abbie,

If you are reading this letter, that means that I am gone. There are some things that I need to tell you, kid. Things that you aren't ready to hear, but you have to. I know the truth about what happened to you and Jenny when you were fourteen. You saw a Demon Lord raise a man from the grave. But what you don't know is you also stopped him from raising a Horseman of the apocalypse, the Horseman of War. You must stop denying what you saw. I know you are in Quantico living your dream, but it's time for you to choose a different path, because your destiny is coming.  
You are the second of the two Witnesses. The first Witness is returning, but with him comes Death. I can feel it. As a Witness you have the choice to observe and give testimony to the events of the war between good and evil. Or you can choose to fight against the evil forces. Both Witnesses have individually chosen to fight in the past. The first Witness, Ichabod Crane, chose to fight on the battlefield against the Horseman of Death. You also chose to fight against Moloch, that day in the woods. You both did an incredible thing, separately. That's why all evil fears you. Because if the Witnesses fight against evil together, they will prevail. There is something that you and the Other Witness are destined to do. Even I do not know the details, but I know it must be incredible.  
Now that I am gone, you should know you are not alone. You must seek out Reverend Knapp. He will guide you further and help you find your allies. If by some strange turn, the Reverend also dies, you must carry on. In this vault is a box labeled the Seven. In it you will find keys to the reverend's vault. It can only be opened by the two Witnesses or five of the seven. If the other Witness has not yet risen, you can still open it but you need 3 of the Seven. Denise Klein can contact them for you.

You'll find general case files in my office. You know how to get to them. But in my journal I've put the real details about the demons and how we stopped them. Cross reference the journal with the case files. It should help you.

Also it is imperative that the second Witness contact Muriel Celest . She is a Historian and Geneologist at Oxford University. Certain arrangements have been made on his behalf to help aid in the battle. Abbie, I have left you provisions in my will, but just in case Barbara holds things up with the house or the life insurance, I've cashed in my retirement and left it here for you. If you lose the house, there is enough here to buy another. I know career is important to you, but when the battle begins, all that will have to be sacrificed in order to win.  
I guess here is the part were I have to say goodbye. I hate to leave you like this, kid. I don't ever want you to think that taking you in was just a duty or an obligation, because I never felt that way. You truly were the daughter I always wanted. You, Jenny, and Joey were the light in my life. I know you will continue to make me proud. I love you Abbie.

With All My Love,  
August Corbin

Abbie fought as hard as she could to hold back the tears, but that wasn't possible. She put her hand over her mouth to keep any sound from creeping out, as she held the letter to her chest. Ichabod wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. After a minute she pulled away. She didn't have time to break down right now. Ichabod held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He wished he could kiss away all her pain, but this was all he could give her.

"Abbie... "  
"Wooo," she let out a breath."I wasn't prepared." She patted his chest and backed away. "You should probably read it. It's got some pertinent information." She tried to toughen her voice as best she could.

"No, Lieutenant." He objected. "The letter is personal. You can relay to me the relevant information." He read her cue that she needed to get back to business.

"Okay, first we need to find a file called The Seven."

"Yes," Ichabod moved quickly. "I saw that one over here." He grabbed the box and opened it.

Inside were nine boxes with names on them. She noticed one with Father Cordova's name, another had Swami Kamar's name. One had no name but a spark was ever so slowly forming the letter S.

"This one must be for the new guy." Abbie stated. She placed it down and picked up one with Ichabod's name and handed it to him. Then she took hers. "These keys open Reverend Knapp's vault. There's more for us there."

They exited Corbin's vault and were shocked. A demon was flying right at them. It immediately disintegrated when it hit the protective barrier. Denise, Kamar and Cordova continued chanting.

"I beg your pardon, but We are in need of locating Reverend Knapps vault." Ichabod hated to interrupt them when they were busy.

"It's the first one." Denise said short of breath.

"You need any help?" Abbie offered.

"No, we are fine. Only 3 demons so far, and we are holding strong. It is imperative that you do what you've come for." Denise reassured her.

3~~~ Knowledge

Abbie and Ichabod went to the first vault. They both inserted their key, then Ichabod spun the large round latch. They went inside and were both stunned. It was a mini Fenestella. They looked around at two dozen books, several scrolls, and various papers in asked for preservation. Spot hey found three Grimoirs, likely belonging to powerful witches. Then they saw the journals. They were Reverend Knapp's journals dating back to 1710 when he took his place as one of the seven.

Abbie grabbed ones dated 1950-1999 and 2000- 2014 thumbs through the journal to more recent history.

He tells how he tried to help Laurie prepare for her role, and how Moloch bombarded the poor woman with demonic assaults. Her husband was meant to help her, and for a while things were good. But then Laurie was warned that a great assault was coming to hurt Abbie. Laurie would be given a child, a baby girl, to stand by Abbie and help her protect Abbie. But after they were given the defender Jenny, he turned to Alcohol. He left when he couldn't take it any more.

The defender was sent to help the Witness fend off Moloch's attempt to raise the Horseman of war. With the loss of the first Witness, Moloch sought to take advantage of the second Witnesses Youth. He was able to raise a man, but not the Horseman because the Witness and the Defenders combined power was enough to prevent the mantel of Death from taking form.

Ichabod grabbed the first one dated 1710-1750. He was curious what was written around the time of his birth. The first page simply stating that he received his calling after the Horseman of Pestilence tried to escape and Shaman Umpsquoth lost his life, sending him back to the Spirit World.

Ichabod flipped to the latter part of the journal, and sure enough there were writings about his mother.

\- Tonight during the Spirit Meeting of the Seven, the matter was discussed and we believe the anointed witness blood line of Annette Collins and the sanctified saraph blood line of William Crane. The Collins family has been followed closely. We had believed her cousin Margaret Collins Van Brunt might have given birth to the first Witness, but we did not receive the signs. Instead it was told to us Abraham Van Brunt would be the first Defender. Now more than ever, we await the signs.-

Ichabod was shocked and fascinated he read as quickly as he could, flipping through pages long enough to commit them to memory and stopping on pages that spoke of his family.

\- Dec. 1750: The signs have come, and we the seven have received our Word. The first witness will be born to Annette Collins Crane. For all our battles, the real ones begin now. All hell will come against Annette. We must hope she has the strength...-

Ichabod grabbed the next journal 1751-1800. These chronicle his arrival to America and the subsequent events. And the events that he didn't know about shock him and rock him to his core.

He reveals the true purpose of the Fenestella was to preserve Ichabod. He was to be put to sleep before his 31st birthday, until the second Witness came of age, but everything was put off course.

He tells how The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, pledged to help in the fight against the apocalypse after receiving assurances from Gen. Washington. They were told of the prophesy, but not told who the first Witness was.

Katrina Van Tassel was appointed the task of encouraging Abraham Van Brunt to switch his allegiance. She mistakenly believed him to be the first Witness, but he was only meant to influence Ichabod. After realizing her error, she chose to peruse Ichabod romantically against the wishes of her coven, and that set off a series of events that would alter the course of the prophecy.

Her betrayal of Abraham opened the door for him to sell his soul. Instead of being the great Defender of the first Witness, The Hessians anointed him the horseman of Death, making Katrina responsible for the rise of the first horseman. Abraham's main focus became to kill Ichabod. Knapp received the message from the Angel Gabriel. He then called upon Orion whose powers had been limited due to his insistence on fighting Earthly battles. Orion was meant to stop the horseman but Orion was struck down and captured by Moloch.

The horseman then went after Ichabod. Ichabod succeeded in stopping the 1st Horseman and thwarting the Apocalypse, But they were both struck down and their bloodlines merged. Katrina was warned against preserving him. She knew Ichabod would be resurrected, but if he were tied to the horseman, they would both resurrect. Thus again causing the Horseman to rise, and leading to the Apocalypse.

Knapp explains that Katrina was supposed to transport Ichabod to the Fenestella, where Knapp and his brethren would cleanse his blood, resurrect him, then put him to sleep. But she chose not to.

The Sisterhood was denied their promise from General Washington, for their inability to stop Katrina. They pursued her for two years and finally captured her. They desperately searched for the child whom they hoped to help, but they never found him.

Ichabod banged his fist giants the wall. How could he have been so blind. He wondered if Katrina had ever told him the truth. Abbie put the journal she had been reading down and went to his side.

She rubbed his arm to calm him down. "Crane, what's wrong?"

"That witch!" He spewed. "I should have never tried to rescue her from Purgatory! I should never have left you there for her! "

"Why don't you tell me what you read." She said facing him, looking him in the eyes so he could focus and calm him down.

He told her everything that he read. How from their very first meeting, Katrina had twisted things. She wanted to be the wife of the witness. He blamed himself for ruining Abraham's destiny.

"That doesn't mean she did it on purpose or that she didn't love you..." Abbie tried to put his mind at ease.

"But I betrayed Abraham and you for her. I was a fool, and I made this battle more difficult because of it. I can not ponder on it further it only encourages my wrath. I'd rather know what you learned, about your family." His voice was calmer now. "You are my only concern going forward."

Abbie was surprised, but happy to tell Ichabod what little she'd been able to learn thus far. Ichabod's eyebrow raised when Abbie spoke about Jenny. He asked her to show him in the journal and read the pages as Abbie continued. That's when they heard a large crash against the vault. 

4~~~~ Invasion

Ichabod and Abbie ran to open the vault door and found an onslaught of demonic creatures attacking the barrier. Kamar was down, and Abbie helped him up.

"Go back into the vault!" Denise insisted.  
"Allow us to help you!" Ichabod wasn't really asking. He was telling.  
"It's too dangerous!" Denise wouldn't risk losing the Witnesses.  
"We can help!" Abbie touched her back and Kamar's back. "You can draw power from us! We've done this before!" Ichabod stood and held his hand to Denise and Cordova.

It worked the barrier was reinforced, but the demons kept coming. The demons were destroyed upon impacting the barrier but they just kept coming.

"We need to find out were these things are coming from." Abbie was ready to end this.  
"Perhaps there's something in the vault." Denise offered.  
Before Abbie had a chance to break ranks, they saw something coming down the corridor, slashing demons as a path was cleared.

"Well this is what all the commotion is about." Orion said as he slashed another demon.  
"We are destroying them, but they just keep coming." Abbie told him as several more demons came." Even with your help, I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"You need to close the portal." Orion told her. "I've just come from the opening and they're pouring out like water."

"Is there an Artifact inside the vault we can use?" Denies asked.

"The Witnesses do not need an artifact, if they have previously closed a portal. If they remember the incantation, they can draw on that source," Cordova informed them.  
"We had used one to open a portal to Purgatory..." Ichabod was hopeful.  
"No. It must be a seal, or the opening will get wider.  
"Abigail, remember Morocco." Orion reminded her.  
"You're, right. Take me to the opening," Abbie didn't hesitate.

Ichabod was confused. "What are you doing? He just said it would not work."  
"I've closed a portal before. I can do this." Orion scooped her up in high arms and they took off.  
"Lieutenant!" Ichabod called after them. Seeing her being carried away was jarring to him. 

The demons went after Abbie and Orion with a vengeance, but Orion was determined. There was no way he would let one of them touch her. He held her close, pressing her to him with one arm and slinging his halo with the other. She held on as tight as she could. She repeated the incantation while Orion defended her, and the opening became smaller each time.

Finally it was closed, and Orion finished the last of the demons. Abbie held on to him a little longer, just to calm her nerves. She'd almost forgotten how comforting it was in his arms. Orion didn't mind. He missed her touch. A minute later they heard Ichabod running down the corridor. Orion put her down and graciously stepped aside.

"Lieutenant! Abbie!" He cried out. He ran to her and held her so tight she couldn't breath. "You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled. "Let's get back."

5~~~ Secrets

Orion stayed to keep watch with Cordova and Kamar. There was so much to go through and they didn't know when they would get to come back.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Denise asked in a very somber tone. "Reverend Knapp... He was my Grandfather... Actually he was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather. I promise I wont touch anything. I just want to see his life's work.

Ichabod and Abbie both nodded. They went back to the journals as Denise stood at the door. After a minute Denise called then. "You should both flip through the pages as quickly as possible. Ichabod has the gift of an eidetic memory. And with your power and connection, he can see and know what you see.

"Really? How can this be so?" Ichabod looked up at her astounded.  
"You did not know?" Denise was surprised. "You both just demonstrated your powers so well, I just assumed...

"What you saw was basically everything we know... And I can start a fire." Abbie shrugged.

"I thought your bond would have... Never mind. You must work on honing your powers. It will help you greatly once you find the Fenestella." Denise smiled until she saw the look of disappointment on both witnesses faces. "What is it?"

"The Fenestella is no more." Ichabod informed her.

"Oh no... Oh that is not good at all." There was no hiding in her tone that the loss of the Fenestella was a tragedy. Then something caught her eye. "Look at that..."

"What is it?" Abbie had already started flipping through pages.

"That table against the wall..." Denise pointed.

"There is nothing on that table, I've checked." Ichabod went back to his reading.

"No, it's a simple spell." Denise did an incantation and waved her hand. But then she saw nothing appear. "I'm sorry. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right. I see it." Abbie went to the table.

"She's right." Ichabod joined her. " a letter, a map and yet another key.

Abbie looked at the map and tapped her finger on it. "Old Bannerman Road... I know this place."

"Is it from your childhood?" He asked, as he opened the letter.

"No... Abbie realized she was opening a can of worms. "Orion brought me there a few months ago."

Ichabod, looked up from the letter and raised his eyebrow. Abbie knew she was about to get an ear full so she cut him off before he could start. "The Basilica? Interesting name."

"It's a name given to a Sanctuary or Temple. It demarks a holy ground." He informed her.  
They read the letter.

Reverend Knapp leaves them a Key to the Sanctuary he calls Basilica. He says there they will find instructions on how to fashion weapons to defeat specific demons. He also tells her there are a few weapons created for use by heavenly hosts, and to be careful when choosing to use them. He tells her she will need to find Grace Dixon's Journal, because it will guide the witnesses in harnessing their power.

He leaves a warning about Katrina. She is a hellfire shard, and her actions prove to work against good, and advance the causes of the wicked. It may be best that she remain in her Purgatory prison. No doubt she will reach out to her husband to rescue her. They should find her journal to know her true motivations, before making a decision about her future.

He also asks them to find the Fenestella and add his journals along with the documents and books he has procured over the last 250 years.

"I wish we'd had all this information when we first started." Abbie sighed.

"Ah for the wisdom of hind sight, we should be the wisest of all." Ichabod lamented, silently cursing his mistakes with Katrina, then putting them out of his mind.

"We don't have enough time. I wish we could make this place a Basilica." She grumbled as she went back to reading.

Ichabod's eyes widened and his fingers began to snap rapidly. Abbie looked up at him, knowing that he had started something. He grabbed Knapp's first journal and hoped he'd find something referencing the Basilica. It only took him a minute at his speed to find what he was looking for. "Here! The Basilica." He announced and Abbie rushed to his side.

"So that's how he did it... The blood of both Witnesses or their Maternal blood line can create a Antatestus Sanctum..." Abbie read nudging Ichabod to the side a little.

"Antatestus Sanctum, Latin for the Witness Sanctuary," Ichabod informed her. "Ah but of course there is a warning."

"Of course there is." Abbie sighed. "We only get three, and one has already been done. If we use the Antatestus Sanctum here, we will only have one more... For however long this war wages on. Can we risk putting two Basilica's so close to each other when we know this battle is going to be global."  
"Lieutenant, we have already lost the Fenestella," Ichabod reasoned. "We need to protect this research at all cost."

"There is a protection spell over the vault." Denise chimed in. "I can assure you it's only vulnerable when it's being opened. There has never been an attack this great. I'm certain they bombarded this place because they wanted to get you."

Abbie looked at her watch, "Crane, its 1pm in England. We need to call Murial Celest duing office hours."

"You have not yet been in contact with Muriel?" Denise seemed surprised.

"No. We only just found out about her today." Ichabod explained.

Denise looked concerned. She didn't know how they had managed thus far without any assistance from the Keepers and the angelic hosts thus far. "Abigail is right, contact Muriel right away. If you just recently received the benefits of Corbin's will, how have you been providing for yourselves and Jennifer Mills? Her travels are costly?"

"We made due, the best we could. Jenny always got where she said she needed to go. I had some savings that I've used to take care of the four of us." Abbie seemed honored to do her part.

"Four?" Denise questioned.

Ichabod said nothing he felt ashamed when he thought of how much Abbie was sacrificing. He did his best to help her with cases, but he was barely paid since Reyes took over, while adding another person for her to provide for.

"Well, this is war and wars require funding. You are not on your own. The world has been waiting and preparing for you both for a very long time." Denise was quite serious. "For now, contact Muriel. I'll make arrangements for another appointment in two weeks for you to come back. You can decide then what to do. But I promise this place will be safe."

Abbie and Ichabod agreed, and got a ride to Central Park. They took a stroll over to Gapstow Bridge, to take in the scenery as Ichabod made the call. He first got the directory and finally was able to speak with a receptionist.

"Hello, university of Oxford, how may I direct your call?"

"I am calling to speak with Muriel Celest, please." He responded.

"One moment."  
There was a long pause before she answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Muriel Celest. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Ichabod Crane. I am here with my partner, Lt Abigail Mills..."

"Oh..." They heard her gasp on the other line. "Mr. Crane, Miss Mills... I've been waiting for a year for you to call. I have some things for you. I'll book your flight right away."

Abbie shook her head to Ichabod, "sorry Dr. Celest, I have to work tomorrow, I can't go to Oxford..."

"Abigail," Muriel paused, "I'm certain that you can get some time off to support your friend during his time of need."

"Um, I'm not sure I follow." Abbie and Ichabod both looked confused.

"I am here to help both of you. For instance I know about Katrina, and what happened to her a couple of weeks ago." Muriel treaded carefully.

"You... you know what happened?" Ichabod was surprised.

"Yes. And it's been handled." Muriel continued. " Mr. Crane, I am a friend of your wife Katrina. I'm sorry to inform you that she was killed in an apartment building fire last week. I'm sure that you will want to return to London to make arrangements."

"Yes of course," Ichabod and Abbie instantly realized what was happening.  
"I'm sure your dear friend, Miss Mills, would like to accompany you during your time of bereavement."

"How do you know about Katrina?" Abbie had to know.

"Because I'm an Angel." 

6~~~ Family

Jenny met Irving the diner for lunch. It was crowded so they took their meal to go, and headed to the park. He had spent the past week at Martha's Vineyard with Cynthia and Macey, so that they could get away, and reunite in peace. But as they made small talk Jenny could tell something was on his mind.

"Abbie says you've been offered your position back as Captain on the police force." She smiled, watching his less than excited reaction. "Seems like you're getting your life back to normal."

"Normal..." Frank let out a soft laugh. "I don't think normal exists any more." Now he looked very serious. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jenny didn't like the sound of this. "What's up?"

"I'm not taking the job in Sleepy Hollow. I'm going back to my old job in New York. Then I'm going to put out feelers for a position somewhere else."

"What!" Jenny was afraid something like this was coming. "So you're running away? Knowing everything that we're facing!"

"I'm not running away! I'm protecting my family. I already died for this cause. I'm lucky to be alive. My daughter needs me. I have to put her first."

"No..." Jenny wasn't going to let this go. "Fighting evil... That's how we protect Macey and Cynthia... And everyone else. If we run away, the Forces of evil win!"

"You do not understand," Frank hadn't told her everything. "The night Henry rang the bell and summoned the witches... Cynthia and Macey heard it."

"Then it's true... They have witch blood." Jenny knew now that nothing she said would change Frank's mind.

"Yes, it's true. And that night... Macey walked."

"What? How?"

"The power in her is strong." Frank shook his head. "If we stay, the enemy will come after her. They will either try to turn her evil and use her, or they will kill her to keep her from helping the witnesses. I can not let them get my baby girl."

"I understand." Jenny's eyes welled up with tears.

Frank put his arms around her and held her. "I am not abandoning our team, Jenny. I'm just protecting my family. If you need me I'll come back, whenever I can."

"Promise?" She choked back the tears.

"I promise you."

7~~~~ The Big Apple

Ichabod and Abbie spent the next couple of hours touring New York. They saw the Statue of Liberty. Tho there wasn't enough time to tour it, they did manage a sunset cruise. They were just enjoying the view when Abbie got a call from Captain Reyes.

"Lt.. Mills, I just received your request from HR for time off. Do you really think this is the best time... When you're under review for a promotion? It's says family emergency?"

"Yes, ma'am." Abbie sighed. "Today is the first vacation day I've used in over a year, and I haven't touched my sick leave. I know it's last minute, but Crane's wife just passed away. I'm going with him to London to make arrangements."

"Oh, I had no idea." Reyes sounded about as sympathetic as she could muster. "Alright Mills, but don't be too long. I'd hate to see this promotion slip through your fingers. Oh and send my regards to Mr. Crane."

"Yes ma'am. I will do that. I'll be back as soon as I can." Abbie hung up and rubbed her temple.

"That seemed to go better than expected." Ichabod tried to be reassuring.

"I guess," Abbie let out a sigh. "She told me this morning that she gave the Police Commissioner a recommendation on my behalf. I don't want to screw this up. This is the position Corbin wanted me to have... But all I wanted was to go to the FBI. I should've..." Abbie strengthened her resolve. She didn't want to start getting emotional. Ichabod put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her without overstepping. He knew Abbie didn't want to be emotional, especially in public.

"I just want to make him proud, ya know."

"That is a sentiment for which I can most readily sympathize." His hand trailed down her arm as they turned their attention back to the view.

The city began to light up all around, as the sun went down. Abbie always thought it was one of the prettiest sights in the world. "That is an incredible sight," she smiled, gazing at the city in the background.

"Most incredible indeed," Ichabod remarked in a soft deep voice. Of course it wasn't the city that caught his attention. His eyes, his thoughts... were focused only on Abbie.

As they disembarked from the boat, Abbie took a good look at Ichabod, then her watch, and back to Ichabod. She looked a bit troubled.  
"Lieutenant, is something the matter?" He asked.

"I was just thinking..." Abbie crunched up her nose, and waved her finger up and then down again at Ichabod. "You know I personally like your sense of style, but... It might draw the wrong kind of attention on an international flight."

"How so?" Ichabod looked down at his attire, and tried not to take offense. "Do you find this disagreeable?"

"No... No not at all. With terrorist threats, sometimes anyone who stands out can be held up prior to a flight..."

"Ah, I have read many negative reporting a on the TSA. Some of their regulations are down right un..."

"Ah... None of that, Crane. They're just doing their best to keep us safe. I think if we get you something a little more up to date, and if you put a lid on your opinions of the strict security regulations and constitutional rights... We might actually make our flight."

Ichabod knew she was right. He stood out like a sore thumb everywhere they went. "I suppose you are correct. However, I am most opposed to the modern fashion of skinny jeans."

Abbie let out a genuine laugh. "You can pick out whatever you want. Just something for the flight. You can go back to your usual, very charming clothes, when we get there."

"Speaking of," now it was Ichabod's turn. "Perhaps you might consider at least one outfit that might be appropriate for more finer dining. If we are to spend a few days in England, I might fancy dining at an establishment of a more formal nature."

"I'm sure I can come up with something." She gave him a side eye and he gave one right back. "I have dresses Crane." She said giving him a nudge.

Abbie was surprised that he didn't put up much of a fuss as he tried on a few outfits. Of course she was careful to stay away from the skinny jean isles. She was pleased that he chose three outfits, not just one, and a blazer that would be suitable for all three. "You might want to get a pair of loafers. Airline security is going to have you take off your boots."

Ichabod looked annoyed, "Well, I must draw the line, I will wear my boots with pride."

"Ok, suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." She grinned, and looked at the time. It was now after 10pm. "We should get back to Sleepy Hollow. Our flight is at 8am."

"Of carouse, however..." He paused, "there is something I think I'd rather like to see."

An hour later they were riding up to the top of the Empire State Building. Ichabod had never ridden so high. He instinctively reached for Abbie's hand, and it was there waiting for him. They stepped out onto the balcony still holding hands watching the city surrounding them. It was incredible. It was both of their first time being up there, and Abbie was happy they were doing it together.

It wasn't until they were getting into the cab that they realized they were still holding hands. Ichabod opened the cab door, shopping bag in hand, guided her in to her seat and managed to not let go. She had to admire his skill.

They were quiet during the ride home. Ichabod let his thumb rub gently over her knuckles. Abbie looked up at him, but he was so focused on her hand he didn't notice. She couldn't pull away. She wondered what was going through his mind, and kept hidden what was going through hers. She should not be having feelings for him. He was grieving, and not over the trauma that he had suffered. Not only that. There was no room in her life for romance, a distraction which she could not afford. Especially with Ichabod. She had seen how difficult it was for him to balance his responsibilities.

Ichabod's feelings were so confusing to him. He cared for Abbie... Actually he was quite certain he loved her. Which led him to feelings of guilt. Guilt for how he had treated her, guilt over driving the knife into his own wife, guilt for bringing Katrina into Abbie's life and causing her so much pain. He stared at her hand, completely lost in his thoughts.

8~~~~ Desire

That night Ichabod came into Abbie's room, just as he had every night since Katrina's death. He was barely asleep when her phone range. It was Luke. She figured she'd better take the call and get it over with.

"Mills speaking," Abbie said groggily.

"Hey, Abs. It's good to hear your voice."

"It's been a while," Abbie tried not to sound annoyed. "what's up? It's pretty late."

"I heard you were in the city. Why didn't you call me?"

"I was there on business. Hey can I call you back, I'm beat?"

"Yeah, sure. I just thought you should know the commissioner has asked for my recommendation for the Detective position I vacated."

Abbie sat up in bed. This was not cool! The last thing she wanted was to have to kiss Luke's ass to get a fair recommendation. "Really? He does know we used to date right?"

"Hey, I'm going to be completely objective. Besides, there's only one thing that I didn't approve of you doing while I was with the department."

As if on cue, to Abbie's dismay, Ichabod woke up. "Abbie, is everything alright?"

She tried to cover the phone "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

But it was too late. Luke had heard Ichabod's unmistakable voice. "You've got to be f*** kidding me! You're sleeping with the guy? And let me guess, once you make Detective you'll be hiring your lover for all your cases!"

"It's none of your business, Luke. I hope that you won't let the fact that we used to have a thing, interfere with your recommendation..."

"Thing? Abs, I asked you to marry me. You said yes... And then you applied to the FBI."

"I can't do this right now..."

"Can we just meet up, so we can talk? Abbie, I just want to talk."

"Fine. I'll call you when I get back in town." She hung up before Luke could ask her any more questions.

Abbie tossed her phone on the night stand, and Ichabod could sense her frustration. He went to the top of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed and they laid back down. They were exhausted and sleep came easy.

Tonight Ichabod's dreams were pleasant. He dreamt of their day in Manhattan. In his dream they kissed passionately on their sunset cruise and made love at the top of the Empire State Building.

Abbie awoke to the sensation of Ichabod's pressed against her back. But this time she didn't wake him. His leg came up over her leg and his arms held her tighter.

"Abbie..." he mumbled in a voice that let her know he was fast asleep. Yet it shocked her that he was dreaming about her and not Katrina. She could sighed as swift tingles ran through her. She pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of him against her. She let out a soft whimper when his hand brushed across her body. He pressed against her harder and it made her heart flutter.. Then he was still, as he let out a low groan. Abbie bit her lip, as she felt Ichabod pull away from her and sit up with a start. Ichabod's heart was racing. He couldn't believe almost happened. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep to spare him any embarrassment.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to finish what his dream had started. He was terribly embarrassed hoping that he had not awakened her. Then he waited. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he went back to his room, but he didn't want to be disrespectful to Abbie. After a few more minutes he resolved that a sleepless night was a deserved punishment for his ghastly behavior.

Abbie peaked as he left her bathroom and crept towards the bedroom door. She didn't want him to leave but she knew why he was. "Crane..." She whispered, and patted the bed. She closed her eyes and waited. She smiled when she felt his weight shift at the bottom of the bed.


	4. Heavenly Intervention (England)

Ch4 Heavenly Intervention (Clean)

Heavenly Intervention

~England

1~~~ Flight

The 5am alarm came much too soon. Ichabod and Abbie were beat after a long day and less than four hours of sleep. But there was no time to hit the snooze. It was a quick shower, and a cup of coffee later, when the Cab showed up.

Jenny woke when the cab horn blew. "You guys are really going to England? And you didn't invite me?"

"Yup. Maybe you can come next time."

"Definitely," Jenny said giving Abbie a somber look. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something when you get back."

"Is it serious?" Abbie wasn't sure if she should be concerned. "We can talk now."

"No, it can wait," Jenny assured her.

"Okay," Abbie gave her sister a quick hug. "Oh, I have something for you." She grabbed Jenny's letter from her dresser. "It's from Corbin. It was in the vault."

"Thanks, Abs." She said giving her sister another hug. "I'll see you when you get back."

Abbie had been right about the boots, but Ichabod refused to give her the satisfaction. She tried not to giggle at his discomfort while struggling to get them off then back on again. He did look quite handsome in his casual dress pants, with a grey shirt and blazer. His hair was pulled back in the cutest man bun. She tried not to stare, though a lot of other women, weren't trying nearly so hard.

Ichabod was all eyes on Abbie. Her fitted jeans perfectly accentuated her rear, and her burgundy leather Jacket matched her ankle boots, that easily slid off then on again. He grumbled under his breath when he noticed a couple of guys checking out her bum as she walked past them. He got his boots back on as quickly as he could so he could stand by her side and keep prying eyes off of her.

Ichabod was pleasantly surprised by the accommodations on the plane. They had been in line behind a gentleman who complained about the cramped space they would endure for the 8 hour flight. But this wasn't cramped at all. Leather pull out seats with console and private televisions.

"This is quite unexpected." He remarked. " I fail to see why that gentleman was complaining."

"That's because this is first class, and he's in coach." Abbie said matter of factly. "Gotta pay big for a comfortable ride."

"Shameful, that such a separation is made based on finance, when everyone is aboard the same vessel."

"Says the man who lived in a society based on nobility verses peasants." She gave him a smirk.

"Point taken." He conceded as they found their seats.

"You can take the window seat since it's your first time," she offered. As long as there's enough room for you to stretch those long legs."

"Yes." He said taking his seat. "Plenty of room."

"Good. I'm going to use the ladies room before we take off. Be right back."

Ichabod was fidgeting with the remote and poked around at the buttons of the console, and over head, when he heard the stewardess call to him. "Hi, my name is Krista. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh... Uh Miss Krista... I was just familiarizing myself with my accommodations."

"Well, let me help you." She reached across him very seductively and grabbed the remote. "You can use the remote to select any movie from our list. This button over top," she reached her breast practically in his face, "that's for your oxygen mask. I'll go over everything before the flight takes off. Is there... anything... I can get for you?"

"No, we are good." Abbie said dryly from behind her, catching her off guard. "You're blocking my seat."

"Oh... Pardon me."

"You're excused." Abbie took her seat and watched as Krista walked away. Ichabod couldn't help but smile as he watched Abbie handle her. "What?"

"Well, you sounded a little, well you know..."

"What? Jealous?" Abbie wrinkled her face. "No. I'm just trying to keep you out of the mile high club on your first damn flight."

"And what, pray tell, is the mile high club? Are you a member?" Ichabod had no idea what she was talking about.

And now Abbie was regretting mentioning it. "It's nothing."

"Oh well, I'll just ask Miss Krista," he said and started to wave his hand.

"No, don't ask her that." Abbie swatted his hand down and took a deep breath. "Mile high club, it's a term that refers to people who have had sex on a plane... While it's flying." She tried to be as strait forward as possible.

But Ichabod was grinning ear to ear. "And?"

"And no, I'm not a member," Abbie blinked at him to make her point. "And you aren't going to be either. So drop it." Ichabod let out a laugh and Abbie followed suit, flicking her hand to swat his chest.

It was small talk after that until the plane was ready for take off. Ichabod tried to hide his nervousness but Abbie could sense it. Her hand was ready for his and he held it tight.

"You've taken on. Horseman, battled demons, and blown yourself out of a casket... You got this Crane."

"Your vote of confidence is most reassuring, Lieutenant." He smiled while sucking in a deep breath.

Abbie pointed out the window, not wanting him to miss anything. It was amazing and soon his nerves were calmed. He reclined his seat a little to relax. After a half an hour, Ichabod noticed Abbie was straining her little body to see out of the window. We waved her over to his lap so she could have a better view.

They were so comfortable together in moments like this; moments when she wasn't concerned about professionalism or being seen as the other woman; moments when he wasn't concerned with improprieties or emotional baggage.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by Krista, who was actually just being nosy. "We're serving breakfast in a few minutes."

"Thank you for the update." Ichabod responded, hoping that the moment hadn't been ruined. But of course it was gone. Abbie got up and sat back in her seat.

After breakfast Abbie grabbed a sleep mask. "We better get some sleep or the jet lag will catch up with us."

"Lieutenant, I was hoping we could talk first." He wanted to have this conversation about Orion before they got to England. "Yesterday in the vault, you mentioned that you knew about the Basilica... That Orion took you there. He also made a reference to Morocco..."

"Crane," Abbie cut him off. "We discussed that Orion gave me his Segil, so that we could stay in touch."

"Yes, but you never mentioned the Basilica or Morocco before." He continued. "You also did not seem surprised that Orion came to your rescue."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I went demon hunting with Orion. He teleported us to Morocco, and we beat the evil demons. This is what he does... What he's been doing."

"He put you in danger?"

"No, I wanted to go. And besides, have you seen him fight with those halos? I was safe with him."

"And the Basilica?"

"Well, I found out about the Basilica, the Night you and Katrina had your date. I had this painting and a dead body to get rid of. Orion took me there and we destroyed it."

"Why did you not ask me for assistance?" Ichabod didn't get it.

"Because you were on a date. I didn't want to ask, nor did I think I should have to ask, you to cut things short to help me. I figured it out on my own, like I did the rest of the times you were with Katrina."

Her words stung, but Ichabod stung back. "Only you were not alone. You were with Orion."

"I couldn't sneak a body out of the morgue on my own," she whispered. "I needed a partner."

Her words hurt more than she could imagine. "I am your partner, Abbie."

"I know," she sighed and tried to explain. "But you were also a husband. And a lot of times, the two didn't work together. There were a lot of times, I had to work all day, and then pull all-nighters by myself because you needed to be with Katrina. I was tired."

"Then Orion came along and was eager to help. He put the battle against evil first. And I needed that." She patted his arm. "I hope you can be understanding of my situation, because I've had to be very understanding of yours." With nothing more to say she put on the ear phones, then her sleep mask over her eyes. She hoped that they could put an end to the subject. The last thing she wanted was for this to ruin their trip.

Ichabod was restless. He could not stop thinking about her words. Had his actions towards her been so troubling, that she felt he wasn't a good partner to her? Now the guilt was not solely based on his actions, but the knowledge that he had actually hurt Abbie. Jenny had said it was so, but to hear it from Abbie's own lips. He felt that whatever his ill feelings about her spending time with Orion, he must put them aside.

He put on the movie Planet of the Apes. It was one that he'd seen part of when he first awoke in the 21st century. He was reminded of how even in those first days Abbie cared for him. Even though she had just lost the person who was like a father to her, she took care of him. He cringed, knowing that he must have paled in comparison, when she was transported to his era.

She had said he'd been decent to her. But that was not enough in his eyes.

* He must have dozed off because Katrina was there again. She was accusing him of killing her, to get her out of the way, so that he could be with Abbie. She had blood running down her body and she was hysterical.

"You did this to me!" She screamed. "Murdered your wife so that you could have your lover!"

"No," Ichabod tried to explain. "You tried to kill her. I had to stop you!"

He turned around and found Abbie pleading with past Captain Crane to believe her. Col. Sutton was holding her, groping her... While Captain Crane turned a blind eye.

"Please, Crane! Help me!" Abbie cried out. But Captain Crane ignored her.

Ichabod had to save her, but when he tried, he was wrapped in tree roots, and Jeremy appeared. "You turned our back on our fellow Witness. Now she will rot in Purgatory where you abandoned her. *

The next thing he knew he was being gently prodded by Abbie. He had slept for four hours, which was much needed after the prior night's adventure.

"I thought you might want to see this," she pointed to the window. He looked out and saw the city of London below. His eyes widened at the sight of the River Thames, from so high above. And the city, so familiar yet so very different. It was strange and thrilling.

Coming around before the landing was a bit bumpy and Abbie lent Ichabod her hand for reassurance. She hadn't expected him to squeeze quite so tight. She winced, and he apologized before another set of tiny turbulence had him squeezing her hand again.

"I am... So very sorry Left..." He managed between holding his breath. She just grinned. The landing itself was very smooth and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

2~~~~ London

The airport was every bit as busy as New York, but Ichabod seemed more at ease. Perhaps it was being surrounded by the sounds of more familiar accents. They collected their luggage and headed towards exits. A driver was holding up a sign 'Mills/Crane' , and they headed in his direction.

"Miss Mills, Mr. Crane. My name is Theodore. I'll be your driver for today." He took their bags and showed them to the car. Abbie couldn't believe how they were being treated. This she could get used to. "We're going to start with a tour around London. If there is anywhere you wish to see, just let me know."

They drove around for quite a while. Ichabod was in full teacher mode explaining to Abbie how this used to be this, and that was once that. Occasionally they'd come across a building that was completely unchanged, and It was all Ichabod could to keep from giving Abbie its full history. She didn't mind one bit. It was her first time in London and she wanted to Osborn as much of the experience as she could.

"Tell me, Mr. Theodore, does GuildHall still stand?" Ichabod asked.

"Indeed it does, though not all of it has survived. It has been restored new buildings added." Theodore answered. "How about I take you there."

Ichabod's eyes lit up as he spoke to Abbie. "I believe that Guildhall is in the vicinity of an ancient Roman Amphitheater."

"We'll you are in for a treat Mr. Crane."

"How so?"

"They discovered the Roman Amphitheater you speak of. The Art Museum is open to the public, and it is located there." Theodore informed him looking through the rear view mirror.

It felt good to stretch their legs and walk around. Abbie could immediately tell that this place brought back memories for Ichabod. He stood straight and proud as he explained the history and significance of the 600 year old building. She could see the professor in him, as he explained what buildings had been destroyed, and what had been restored. Gone were the fidgety fingers. There was no lack of confidence that she would be completely enthused by his every word. He spoke of great trials and grand balls that were held there, before taking her hand and leading her to the museum.

"So these balls that were held," she questioned, "sounds like you were familiar with them."

"Yes." He smiled as he looked on, "as a young man I attended many a ball. I attended several here, due to my familial relations."

"Because you were a nobleman," she said in her very terrible fake accent.

He let out a soft laugh at her attempt, "Yes. But I readily left all that behind to become my own man."

Once inside the museum, He showed her a few of his favorite paintings, and then asked her to point out the ones she enjoyed. He was being quite the charmer. Their final stop was the basement, were they saw the ruins of the Roman Amphitheater. Ichabod was in history professor heaven, and Abbie was getting quite the education. The whole experience for her was moving.

3~~~~ Netherborne

It was getting late and both were famished. They left the museum and went back to the car, where Thomas was waiting with a package. "This is for you Mr. Crane." He handed him the package, then opened the door for them. In the back seat was a basket of muffins and bottled water.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Abbie asked, ready to put her feet up and rest.

"No hotel. You'll be staying at an Inn in Bedfordshire." Theodore informed them. "It's less than an hour's drive."

"Bedfordshire?" Ichabod looked up from the package. "My father's estate was just outside of Bedford."

"Yes, sir." Theodore smiled through the rear view mirror. "We are going to Netherbourne Estate." Ichabod fell silent.

"Everything okay, Crane?" Abbie could see his continence change.

"Yes... Everything is fine." After a moment he seemed fine again. He took a bite of muffin, then opened the package. "What is this?" He said in a whisper as he pulled out a journal, Birth Certificate, Driver's License, a permanent Work Visa, an NI Number, a Resume, and a list of references.

"Wow... Muriel said she'd provide you with the proper documents." Abbie looked through the papers.

"This is quite thorough," Ichabod said vaguely as he flipped through the journal. "Born August 18, 1984... Captain in the British Royal Army... Served four years. Married to Katrina Van Tassle 2011... It says here that while visiting New York a year ago, I was struck by a car... And suffered a head injury, causing an acute case of Objective Transference!"

Abbie couldn't help but giggle. "It's giving a plausible explanation for your existence. I'm sure a lot of time and thought went into giving you... A life."

"I suppose you're right, but it's all so strange."

"A lot less strange than telling people you're a 250 year old soldier, preserved by your witch wife."

"Indeed"

"So, Netherbourne..." Abbie was curious. "Is it one of those estates that gets passed down to the oldest male heir?"

"No, actually there are family estates on both my father and mother's sides, but not Netherbourne. My father made his own fortune and purchased the estate for my mother as a wedding gift. I grew up there. It was to be left to me, before I was disowned for siding with the Colonies during the Revolution."

"I'm surprised you never looked these places up online, just to see what they're like now."

"I actually did look into my mother's family Estate in Whales has been sold and converted into Condominiums. And my Father's Family Estate in Birmingham was destroyed in Bombings during World War 2. I never looked up Netherbourne. No need to open old wounds I figured."

"Is that it?" Abbie said pointing into the distance.

"Yes." Ichabod was in awe. "It's almost exactly as I remembered it."

The grounds were rolling hills, speckled with lush greenery and trees. A stream with a small stone bridge was in the distance. The house itself was a massive, beautiful, stone Elizabethan Manor. Abbie thought it was a cross between Longleat and Hardwick Hall. Ichabod complimented her keen eye for noticing the resemblances. He took her hand giving it a slight squeeze as they drew closer to the house. It had a lower floor with small windows, where the kitchen and servants quarters were located. The stone staircase led up to the main floor of the two story manor. The house featured large windows which ran the full length of the walls.

They were met at the entrance by Muriel, a blond woman in her mid-thirties. She had a very kind voice but she was very strict and to the point.

"Ichabod Crane and Grace Abigail Mills, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Abbie shook her hand, "please call me Abbie."

"Ichabod will do nicely." He gave her a slight head nod.

"I hope that you found everything in order and agreeable." She said pointing to the documents.

"Yes... It is all quite thorough." Ichabod was still coming to grips with everything being thrown at him, when Muriel hit him with more surprises.

"We only have left to finalize the death certificate and then there is the matter of Mrs. Crane's life insurance..."

"Pardon me?" Ichabod's nearly choked.

"Rev. Knapp had me prepare for the possibility that you would chose to free Katrina from Purgatory. But do not worry, everything is handled." Muriel didn't skip a beat as they walked into the manor. "Since Rev. Knapp's death, I've been waiting for the two of you, so that I could assist you with your provisions. Ichabod, you will receive a small stipend from the estate. It's main floor and east wing have been converted into an Inn. The grand hall is often rented for balls, banquets, weddings and even a TV mini series once. The income will be steady." She showed them into the parlor.

"Excuse me, but why on earth would I receive an income from this estate?" Ichabod was perplexed.

"Because, you are the rightful heir, Ichabod."

"That is not possible! I was disowned!" Ichabod was insistent.

"When William Crane learned that you had gone missing, he was greatly grieved. He changed his will, and searched for you for years. He deeply regretted your estrangement."

"I had no idea." Ichabod was stunned.

"I have taken care to ensure that this place would be inherited by you. It has been spared being taken over by the government, or being sold off. This place has been guarded for you, for both of you."

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with me? I'm just here for moral support." Abbie insisted.

"Abbie, this has everything to do with you. I'm sure you will have a better understanding once you find the Fenistella..."

"Oh my god! If one more person mentions that place..." Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand. Everything that humanity has learned about the Witnesses, their purpose and the prophesies, is held in the Fenistella." Muriel tried to explain.

"I'm afraid we lost the Fenestella and we were only able to glean precious little information. But if you know what information was contained within it, please tell us."

Muriel looked at him with a troubled expression, but said nothing. It was Abbie who spoke up. "She can't tell us. Because she's an angel, and she is forbidden from interfering beyond her duties. And she knows far beyond what we know... Far beyond what we will ever know."

Muriel nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Lieutenant, how do you know these things?" Ichabod looked at her, already knowing her answer.

"Orion told me." She tried not to look guilty. "I told him about the Fenestella, and he was more than a little upset by our decision. So, be honest with us. How bad is it that we lost it?"

"It is indeed a setback. I cannot be certain of all that mankind has discovered over these past hundreds of years. I do know that the important thing is that the two of you are together. You must be singularly focused on your mission. You must learn to use your powers. This battle doesn't end with Moloch. That was only the beginning."

There was a knock at the door and Muriel looked at her watch. "It's almost time for dinner and you haven't even had a Moment to freshen up from your trip. "Come in" a young woman about thirty years of age with sandy blond hair and a slightly curvy figure came through the door.

"Ichabod, Abbie... This is Hannah Firth. She is the manager of the Inn."

Hannah shook their hands. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr. Crane."

"Hannah, please show them to their rooms. I will meet you both in the dining hall for dinner in an hours."

Hannah gave them a quick tour around the main level showing them the drawing room and dining hall. Everything was so similar to how it was when Ichabod was a child. When they got to the ball room, he was in awe. A large family portrait of him as a toddler with his mother and father was the centerpiece on the wall at the end of the ballroom. Along the side wall to the right hung multiple portraits of family members. Ichabod pointed out one of his father and another of his mother. Abbie was stunned by how much he looked like his mom, with dark brown hair and long slender figure. But he had his father's bright blue eyes.

"This place is incredible," Abbie admired.

"Oh, you should see it lit up for a ball," Hannah gushed. "There is a replica ball tomorrow night. You should come."

"Sounds nice, but I don't think we'll be here."

They went up to the west wing which was only partially refurbished. Their suite was a his and her master that opened up to a small living area. On the right was Ichabod's bedroom and Abbie's bedroom was to the left. Between the bedrooms was a shared bath with an exquisite large marble tub. They each had a private sink and vanity on their own side.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bath." Hannah explained. "The West wing is still undergoing some remodeling. I'm living in the carriage house, until it's all completed."

"I don't mind. This is beautiful," Abbie said a little awe struck.

"Indeed the accommodations are more than acceptable." Ichabod assured her.

"Well, just call down to reception if you need anything." Hannah smiled and exited the suite.

Ichabod picked up Abbie's bag and carried it into her bed chambers. He could tell Abbie was looking a little uneasy. "Lieutenant, are you quite all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She looked around the splendid room. "It just all seems like a bit much. I mean a month ago, we were struggling, and now..."

"This is how it was meant to be. Those who came before us had not intended for us to struggle, but to focus our efforts on winning the battle. When I was being trained for this, everything I needed was provided. It all makes perfect sense."

"I suppose." Abbie wasn't used to anything being given to her. And she wasn't sure how she felt about Ichabod's new found fortune. She wondered if he wouldn't need her anymore. She wondered if he'd change into some arrogant snob. She went to the window and looked out over the grounds, when something caught her eye. "Crane, what is that over there?"

In the distance was a massive patch of ground, that looked different from the rest. Just beyond that, she saw a glimpse of a stone wall. Ichabod joined her. "That patch of ground used to be the Nethernourne Lake. My father had it drained and filled with dirt, when I was five."

"Why would he do that? That seems like a perfect spot for a lake."

"He could not bear the sight of it after my mother drowned. Her garden was just beyond the pond, and one night she slipped and fell in... I was never informed of the detailed..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Abbie placed her hand on his. He took her hand in his and his thoughts drifted again as he stared down at her hand. He did that a lot lately, just holding her hand, lost in his thoughts.

It was a bit too intense for Abbie to deal with at the moment. She needed to break the tension. "And your mom had a garden there?"

"Yes... If you look just beyond the tree line you can see the stone wall of the garden." He pointed with his free hand.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark, but Abbie was certain that it looked oddly familiar. "I swear it looks like the Basillica."

"No. Behind the gate is the small pond, a well and a tiny cottage. It was built for my mother by her cousin Jackson Darby, during their last visit. She told me all about him, and I spent a great deal of my early years in that garden. I am certain that is all it is."

"Ok, maybe you could show me around the grounds tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure Miss Mills." He smiled. "For now I think we should prepare for dinner. I am quite famished." He gave her a nod as he released her hand, and went to his room. Something about him was different.

Ichabod dressed in his more comfortable Colonial attire, and then knocked on Abbie's bedroom door. He gasped when he saw her looking stunning, and in a dress no less. It was white and form fitting, fanning out at the hip and stopping just above the knees. He stood speechless and blocking the doorway.

"I guess it's my turn to dress a little out of character," she laughed looking at her dress. "I told you I have dresses." Still he said nothing. "Um... Should I change?"

"No, Abbie..." He was truly awe stricken. "You look beautiful."

Dinner was very nice. The chef was certainly top notch and the dining hall was full. They were set up in a very secluded corner, where they could talk freely. Muriel explained to them how during the war it was used to house refugees and as a medical ward during WW2. Netherbourne had survived deconstruction and government take over due to a trust and wise investing set up by Ichabod's father. And over the last 28 years, when you were born Abbie, restoration projects have been done in perpetration for Ichabod's return.

They then told Muriel about their experiences so far as Witnesses. She seemed very impressed at what they had accomplished thus far with very little help.

"I am sorry that August Corbin was lost. I'm sure he was a great mentor to you." Muriel lamented. "I tried to warn him, that Death was coming. I only wish I was permitted to do more. I should have helped him better prepare for you both."

"He took your warning seriously. I think he just underestimated how vicious his ex-wife would be. She held everything up for over a year."

"Yes, she too was a Distractor. That was quite unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Ichabod questioned. "You are an angel, how could someone's actions come as a surprise to you?"

"Because, we are all on a journey. There is prophesy, but there is also free will. Prophesy will never take away ones choice to forge their own destiny, Ichabod. The prophesy very much depends on a multitude of individuals making the right choices. And when someone fails to do their part, then the hope is that another will take their place."

"So if Crane or I chose to walk away from this whole Witness business, someone else will step up?" Abbie had to wonder.

"Abigail, there are only two Witnesses. That fact will never change. But you still have a choice in what you do."

They talked a little more after that as they finished desert. But it was getting late, and Ichabod and Abbie were feeling the jet lag.

"Thank you for everything Miss Celest." Ichabod said after he took a last swallow from his drink. "I think it is time we retire for the night. I should like to tour the grounds in the morning before our flight home."

"A tour of the grounds is an excellent idea," Muriel remarked, "however, you flight home is not tomorrow. You shall return home by the end of the week."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay for three more days. I have a job..." Abbie was serious. She already had to worry about Reyes and Luke. She didn't need a reason for the police commissioner to pass her over.

"Abigail, you have much to discover here before you return. I hope that you will take the time to learn the things you must know before you leave."

4~~~~ Unexpected

Ichabod and Abbie were exhausted. He went into the bathroom to shower first while Abbie gave herself a quick facial then tried her hair up in a neat little bun. Quite by accident they had forgotten that they were sharing a Jack and Jill bath. Ichabod had neglected to lock the door, and Abbie had forgotten to knock. She hung her towel on the back of the door before slinging it open, and was greeted by Ichabod in the buff. She stood stunned momentarily as did he because she too was completely naked.

She wanted to grab her towel, but it was hanging on the door, and she would have to step into the bathroom to retrieve it. Instead she took two shaky steps backwards as Ichabod grabbed his towel and took two steps towards her. He quickly tied his towel around his waist. She was glorious. He had only ever dreamed of seeing her in her full glory, but now those dreams would have a vivid and accurate image of her beauty.

He handed her towel to her from the door. She pulled the towel over the front of her then turned quickly giving Ichabod a full view of her rear assets. Good lord he thought he would have a heart attack.

"My deepest apologies Lieutenant, I forgot to lock the door." It took everything in him to keep his composure. But he was determined to be a complete gentleman.

"No. It's totally my fault. I didn't hear the water running, and I forgot. I should have knocked" she put the towel on feeling completely embarrassed. There was no way to un-see any of that.

Abbie tried to wait up for Ichabod, unsure if he would seek refuge by her side, as he had every night since the traveler's spell. But he did not come. Surely he wasn't avoiding her because of the bathroom incident. As much as they were together something like that was bound to happen. And he seemed to hold it together very well through the whole thing.

She got that uneasy feeling again. What if Ichabod didn't need her anymore? What would she do if he were to be independent, and have a life that she wasn't a part of. She'd already felt the sting of it when Katrina was freed, and it hurt her deeply. She curled up under the covers, a little heart broken. It was bound to happen, she figured.

Soon she was fast asleep. Her dream state came upon her quickly. This dream eerily familiar to her. She was laughing with a young woman. She couldn't quite make out her face. Their clothing was strange, they both wore long Georgian dresses. They were enjoying themselves outdoors. Then the skies turned dark and they ran inside Netherbourne for shelter. But something was amiss. The young woman cried out to her, "Grace, help me! They come for us!" Abbie ran to the window and saw their sanctuary. She grabbed the young woman by the hand. "Hurry, come with me, we will be safe there." They ran to the Basillica.

That night Ichabod lay in his bed chambers, unable to sleep. He had dozed off earlier, but images of Katrina accusing him of killing her so that he could be with Abbie, plagued his mind. Now, he desperately wanted to join Abbie in her room, he always slept so easily when she was by his side. But how could he lay next to her now knowing how desperately he desired her. And he felt ridiculous that after almost three weeks he still needed her. He was a soldier in this battle, and yet he was already so traumatized that he could not sleep without her.

An hour passed and he realized it was useless. He went to her room and knocked on the door, which to his surprise was open. "Lieutenant? Abbie, are you asleep?" He stepped in and looked around, but she wasn't there. He ran to the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. Now he began to panic. How had he let his foolish pride, stop him from joining her that night? The window was open, and he looked outside for any clue as to where she might have gone... or worse been taken.

That's when he saw her in the distance running in the rain, wearing only her t-shirt night gown. "Abbie!" He called out to her. What on earth was she doing? He ran down the stairs in just his yoga pants. He could care less about improprieties. It was dark and raining outside, but the grounds were so familiar to him, as if he'd never left.

He found her collapsed onto her knees at the wall of the Garden. She said nothing as he called out to her. He couldn't tell if she was in a trance or sleep walking. "Abbie!" He called her again putting his hand on her cheek and coaxing her to look at him. She was chilled to the bone and soaked through.

"You've come to help me?" She whispered.

"Of course I have. I will always be here for you." He picked her up easily and carried her back to the Manor.

She seemed to be waking from her dream just a little as Ichabod retrieved dry sleepwear for them both. He wrapped a towel around his waist and helped her from her wet clothes. He then sat down beside her rubbing her cold wet skin with a towel. As if feeling the warmth radiating from his body, she leaned on him pressing her cheek and body against his warm chest. His hands ran the length of her back sharing his heat as he held her close. He closed his eyes while resting his cheek against the curls of her hair. She was every bit as beautiful now as before, but his only concern was taking care of her. Once he was certain the chill was leaving her, he helped her into her tank top and shorts.

He changed his wet yoga pants for dry ones, before climbing into bed beside her. He nuzzled close to her hoping to warm her. Any romantic thoughts completely overshadowed by his need to care for his Treasure.

5~~~~~ Lovers

Ichabod and Abbie walked the grounds of Netherbourne estate the next day. They had made it most of the morning without talking about what had happened the night before. Abbie woke wearing a tank top and booty shorts when she was certain she went to sleep in her white pajama top. Not to mention her hair was a mess of curls, and Ichabod was snuggled up beside her.

After breakfast, they decided to explore the east side on the estate. They walked across the bridged over the East creek, and stopped in a field, to relax. The sun had dried the ground from the night's rain, but Ichabod still laid down his coat for Abbie to sit.

"What do you suppose Muriel intends for us to learn whilst we are here?" Ichabod pondered. "Granted, it has been nostalgic to be back in this place."

"That I don't know." Abbie shrugged. " Maybe some sort of closure for you. For me... I have no clue."

"Closure?" Ichabod thought about its meaning. "I believe I have long since made my peace with my past, this place... my father. Perhaps it is to experience modern day England."

They both laughed. "Ah yes, a vacation is just what we need, after everything we've been through."

She leaned back on her elbows letting the sun warm her as it peaked between the clouds. "So are we going to talk about what happened last night? Or are we just going to let it go?"

"Would you be referring to the bathroom situation, or the sleep walking?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep walking?" Abbie shook her head, "I don't sleep walk?"

"You most certainly did last night. I had to retrieve you from the garden wall. You were soaked to the bone."

"Oh..." Abbie was surprised. "I had a dream. It was kind of wild I guess. I lived here back in the olden days with a young woman. We were close, laughing and having fun together."

Ichabod was intrigued, "you lived here... And with a woman no less?"

Abbie nudged him for the cheeky tone of his voice, "close… as in friendly. I mean, I can't exactly control my dreams," She gave him a sly look, "or apparently the sleep wear I wake up in."

"Ah, about that," Ichabod tried not to blush. "As I said you were soaked and deep in sleep. I couldn't put you to bed in those drenched garments. Besides, I had previously seen it all of you precious cargo earlier that night. I can assure you I acted with the utmost respect and decorum."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Abbie smiled. "Besides it's not like we haven't seen people naked before."

"Yes, I've seen many a nude form..." Ichabod stopped short, but Abbie was already at attention.

"Many?" She seemed surprised and impressed. "Ichabod Crane I would not have taken you for a player."

"Many was a poor choice of word." He tried to recover, "I'm not certain what you mean by player, but I certainly was not a scoundrel."

"How many?" Abbie teased.

"I gentleman does not kiss and tell..."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She smiled and looked away, waiting for his response.

Of course that was a challenge Ichabod could not refuse. "Three."

"Really?" she was surprised," Details..."

"Ah, you first. How many?" He tossed back to her.

"Three." He looked at her like she was pulling the wool over him. "I'm serious. I'm only 28 and I was with Luke for six years." She laughed. "So come on, who were the other two besides Katrina? Was one of them Mary?"

"Mary? Heavens no! She was to be my wife. She was the personification of virtue and chastity." Ichabod was very matter of fact and wasn't expecting the cross look he got from Abbie.

"Oh, you guys get to sow your wild oats but the poor girl had to be a virgin." She rolled her eyes.

"It simply was the way of the times. Gentlemen were expected to be discrete. Marriages were less often for love. That's why many men took mistresses, and women found joy in their children and with status in society."

"So these other two women, were they going to be your mistresses?" Abbie couldn't imagine Ichabod being that kind of guy, but as he said, those were the times.

"No. I would have been content with Mary. I cared for her. We were friends. I would have been a faithful husband." He began to reflect, "The first young woman I was with, well, she was below my station… a very lovely girl. I cared for her a great deal. It felt like I was in love at the time, but I know better now. We carried on while I was at Oxford. But after an affair that lasted two summers, she wanted me to give her assurances that I could not."

"She wanted you to marry her or make her your mistress?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, she would have accepted either position. Even as a mistress she would have been well provided for and been accepted in some stations of high society. But honestly she wanted me to choose her to be my bride, but... Like I said, it wasn't really love."

"And the other woman in your life?"

"Ah... a mere fling. It was Betsy."

"I knew it. You tried to play it off like she was all over you, but you had a thing for her too." Abbie laughed.

"It was meaningless, I'm sorry to admit. I suppose I was a cad." But he wasn't letting her off the hook. "I believe it is your turn to release the details of you sexual liaisons."

"Well... after I got my life on the right track, Andy and I dated my senior year of High School. He was a senior in college, so it was kind of an older guy thing. He took me to prom... I know it's so cliché," she laughed. He was so sweet, but after freshman year at the University, I broke things off. I knew he wasn't the one. I dated off and on, while I got my Associates in Criminal Justice, but never really getting too serious. A lot of foolin' around, making out, you know. The next year, when I joined the department, I met Luke. And well, he was hot, and sweet... I actually held out for six months. I wanted to get established on the force first, and I had to make sure he was serious about us. A lot of girls wanted him. Plus, he wanted to join NYPD and I wanted the FBI. So eventually we compromised by staying in Sleepy Hollow. And became a legit couple."

"So the third young man was a mere fling between your two sweethearts?" Ichabod asked.

And suddenly this wasn't fun anymore, as it dawned on Abbie that she never told Ichabod about Orion. "Ahh, well, that was someone that came along when I was... When I needed... I needed someone to love me, and he did. He loved me very much, and I... couldn't love him the same way. So he broke things off."

"I am very sorry. I did not realize this relationship was so difficult for you to speak about."

"It's the first time I ever talked about it," she shrugged. "I didn't think it would be so hard."

"Woe unto him. Only a fool would dare part ways with so precious a Treasure." Ichabod waxed eloquently giving Abbie his sweetest heart yes. His fingers gently rubbing hers as they sat together.

Abbie sat momentarily stunned. She actually got butterflies; the moment finally broken by Text alert on Abbie's phone. "It's Hannah, she has something for us."

Ichabod lent Abbie his hand to help her up, and the pair headed back to the house.

Hannah met Ichabod and Abbie outside their suit. She had a cart with vintage Georgian attire hanging from it.

"Miss Mills, Mr. Crane, this is what I wanted to show you." Hannah beamed.

"What is all this?" Abbie asked as she mused over the garments.

Ichabod escorted them into the suit to look over the garments.

These are authentic articles of clothing belonging to Sir Thomas Crane and his family." Hannah gushed. "We've only had 8 refurbished so far, but there are over a dozen more. The Taylor has assured me that they are wearable, so I was thinking... What if you came to the replica ball dressed as your ancestor Ichabod Crane."

Ichabod nearly choked and Abbie had to put a figure over her mouth to keep from letting out a laugh. "Miss Hannah, I don't think that I should..."

"Mr. Crane, please hear me out. It would be incredible for publicity. You are the spitting image of your ancestor. It'd be the perfect opportunity to showcase the wardrobe, and remind those interested in future booking, just how special this place is. Financially this would be huge."

"I say go for it." Abbie chimed in smiling at Ichabod.

"I'm glad you agree Miss Mills, because there is a dress here that is just your size..." Hannah said pulling one of the dresses from the rack.

"Oh, no... I don't think I'm what the patrons are expecting to see." Abbie held up her hands in refusal of the dress.

"None sense Miss Mills." Hannah shook her head and handed Abbie the dress. "They'll be happy to have it modeled. And I doubt Mr. Crane would trust just anyone to wear such a special item."

"I trust no one more than I do Miss Mills," Ichabod agreed, pleased that Abbie would be stuck doing this if he was.

"Fine," She said giving him a sour look.

"Excellent! The Woodhouse Ball begins at 8pm. I'll see you both there." Hannah was positively giddy, as she left the suite.

6~~~~~~ The Dance

Ichabod was in the sitting room of the suite looking at the clock. It was nearly 8pm and he hated to be late. Already guests were arriving. Finally after having just put on his freshly polished boots, he looked up at the sound of the door opening as Abbie stepped out of her room. He stood abruptly, in complete awe as Abbie stepped out in the white flower patterned dress. An eye catching red ribbon was tied at the bust, and Ichabod had to fight to draw his attention away from the lovely mounds. Her hair was curled but down. For the second night in a row Abbie had astonished him with her beauty.

"Miss Mills, you look exquisite," he managed, still flustered.

"Thanks I tried," Abbie half smiled looking down at the dress.

"And you had no trouble fastening the petticoat?"

"Nope. I Googled it last time." She reminded him of the Cotillion he had invited her to a few months ago. "But I have no idea what to do with this." She held up a large hair comb.

"Ah, let me be of assistance, if you do not mind."

"No... Go ahead." She handed him the comb as he came up behind her and turned her to face the mirror. He gathered her hair on one side and gently pressed the beaded comb into place. He then pulled the long curl on the other side over her shoulder, letting it rest at her bust line. Abbie held her breath as his hand ever so slowly brushed across her breast.

"Perfection," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of her reflection.

Hannah was correct about Ichabod and Abbie modeling the authentic 18th century clothing. She displayed the remaining refurbished outfits on mannequins at the far side of the main entrance. The guests were all abuzz about it. No one missed the fact that Ichabod so 'closely' resembled the portrait of his 'namesake' and 'ancestor' Ichabod Crane. Abbie was completely amused. Ichabod gladly gave the guests an accurate history of the estate origins and how it came to belong to the Crane family. And thanks to Muriel, Ichabod was able to explain how the estate was able to remain in the Crane Family for over 280 years.

Dinner was served in the dining hall, which Ichabod and Abbie skipped, not wanting to risk a spill on their clothes. Instead they enjoyed the guests and the music performed by the Octet. Several guests took to the floor to perform the Alamance. Ichabod took Abbie to the floor to teach her along with several others who did not know the dance well. They had a good laugh at their height difference as Ichabod tried to turn under Abbie's raised arms. Afterwards they rejoined the guests. After a short break of a light duet, the Octet gathered to begin a waltz.

"Do you waltz, Miss Mills?" A handsome middle aged man named David Shaw asked her.

"As a matter of fact I do." Abbie smiled. David was good looking for a man in his mid forties, and Abbie certainly didn't mind the little polite flirting and attention that he had been giving her all night. Not to mention, the accent was very sexy.

Ichabod however was less amused. "I had no idea you could waltz."

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me." She gave him a cheeky smile before turning her attention back to David.

"Well I am certainly interested in learning more about you, Miss Mill." David said giving her a crooked smile. "Would you care to join me for a dance."

Before Abbie could respond, Ichabod chimed in, "sorry to inform you but I believe I am next on Miss Mills' dance card."

"Perhaps later tonight then..." David attempted, but Ichabod was having none of it.

"I'm afraid it's full for the rest of the night." Ichabod informed him politely, as he took Abbie by the hand. Normally she would give any guy an earful for butting in that way, but she was oddly intrigued by his behavior. They took their position on the dance floor. "Now you must put your trust in me to lead you, Abbie."

Abbie gathered one end of her dress in hand to keep from stepping on it as Ichabod took her in his arms and held her close. "I'm surprised you waltz. Isn't it kind of touchy feely for your day?"

They began to move slowly, "indeed the waltz was quite scandalous. I knew it well." She raised her brow at that. He was definitely being flirty, not to be outdone by David Shaw. They twirled around the dance floor, out shining the other waltzing pairs. "Lieutenant, why did you not tell me you danced the waltz so splendidly?"

"The last time the subject of the dance came up, you were preoccupied with your wife." Abbie looked at him briefly before turning her head back to proper position.

"I remember. But she wasn't the one I wanted to dance with. I quickly found her another dance partner and went looking for you." He reminded her. "And now tonight I intend to have you all to my self."

Abbie felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at him, and he was giving her heart eyes again. She didn't know what to make of it. They slowly glided around the floor. Abbie felt like it was all so effortless. Ichabod could not take his eyes off of her. The feelings he had tried to hide for so long seemed to be emerging no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. He wanted to experience every moment with Abbie to its fullest.

The next thing she knew she was off of her feet, with one hand on her back pressing her to him, he spun her around. She was back on her feet with out skipping a beat. It was as if they were the only two people there. He picked her up again, twirling her as the song ended. He lowered her down and she leaned back into a low dip. As he pulled her back to her feet, his eyes were fixed on hers... Her eyes on his.

Soon the moment ended. The sound of the crowd and the music filled the air. Ichabod took Abbie's hand and led her back to the guests. They were both flustered, hearts racing and not certain what if anything should be said. Ichabod needed to say something to Abbie. It was too soon, he knew. Katrina was barely gone three weeks, and to the eyes of their peers she,d only been gone a few days. It was too soon to, but he loved her. He needed to tell her.

"Mr. Crane!" Hannah's cheerful voice rang out interrupting Ichabod's thoughts. "I have to tell you, we've secured 6 future bookings for the ball room tonight alone. And there is a ton of interest for more!"

As Hannah spoke to Ichabod, Abbie heard someone call out her name "Grace..." The young woman's voice trailed. Abbie went to the woman who slipped out of the ball room, but she wasn't there. Then she heard her call from the top of the stairs. The woman seemed familiar to Abbie but she could not see her face. She followed her up the stairs.

As Hannah was speaking to Ichabod, another gentleman approached the two about a future booking. Ichabod noticed that Abbie was no longer in the ballroom. He looked out the door and saw her heading up the stairs. He quickly excused himself and went after her.

"Abbie..." He called for her from the bottom of the stairs, but she was gone. He ran up the stairs and saw her headed around the corner of the west wing. He called her again, "Lieutenant!" But still she did not respond. He found her standing at the Master suites at the end of the wing. Her hand pressed against the door, but she did not seem to notice him. He gently touched her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh! Crane..." She tried to catch her breath.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?"

"I thought I saw someone... She called my name."

"Perhaps, there is something amiss?" Ichabod felt very tense and uncomfortable. He had been avoiding the section of the house. He could feel his fingers begin to twitch and pressed them against his side to stop them.

"I don't know... Maybe." Abbie was confused. She noticed his hands. It was the first time they'd done that since they arrived in England "I don't get a bad feeling though. It feels right... Like we need to be here. Where are we?"

"This is my parents quarters... We should leave. I could use a drink" Ichabod's voice was not suggesting, he was insisting. He took Abbie's hand and began walking her back to the stairs.

"Actually, it's almost midnight and I'm beat. This corset is killing me. I'm just going to go back to our suite and call it a night."

7~~~~~~ Dreams

A long hot shower was just what Abbie needed. She was certain that the corset had snapped a rib or two. She put on her PJs and decided to wait in the sitting room for Ichabod to return from the party. She was pleasantly surprised to find him sitting back with a Glass of champagne and already in his yoga pants.

"We'll I'm glad you found a good use for those things, since you're clearly not going back to yoga class." She smiled.

He handed her a glass of champagne as she sat next to him. "They are incredibly comfortable, but no I'm still not going back."

"So is the party over?"

"Not at all. The guests are still enjoying the drink and the dance."

Abbie finished her drink, "well I am going to get some sleep. You coming?"

Ichabod put his glass down and sat strait in his seat. "Abbie, I must admit that I have had a difficult time coping since... Well, I can not thank you enough for being there for me. But I can not allow myself to continue to burden you."

"Hey, I know you think that this is about me helping you through this, but the truth is... I need you too. I probably should have told you so sooner, but we never talk about it..." She held out her hand for him and smiled. "So, you coming or not?"

"Gladly" he said taking her hand.

Abbie's dreams once again where filled joyful play with her friend. Only this time she could see the brunette young woman was Annette, Ichabod's mother. They played a game of cards in the drawing room before Annette wanted some fresh air.

"Grace... Lets go to the garden."

"Sanctuary," said a voice that Abbie was certain was Ichabod.

They skipped across the grounds past the lake. Then they arrived at the wall of the garden. Annette held the key and they went in.

Abbie sat up in bed, and Ichabod immediately woke up. She didn't say a word as she tried to get up, but Ichabod held her.

"Lieutenant? What is it?" He asked, but she didn't respond.

"Abbie..." He tried to wake her.

Her eyes only partially opened as she shushed him. "Shhh... Grace, remember." She mumbled. "Come inside with us Jack."

"No, it's me, Ichabod..." He realized she was still dreaming.

"Shhh... we can't tell anyone." She put her hands on his cheeks and drew him in to a kiss.

Her lips felt so tender against his. She began to press her body against his. His heart began to pound in his chest, he wanted her so badly, but he knew it was wrong. He pulled away, not wanting to take advantage of her in her dream state. "We can't... Not like this."

"I love you." Abbie whispered. Ichabod felt as if his heart stopped. He knew she was dreaming, but hearing the words rocked him to his core. He laid her back down and she curled up in his arms. "I love you, Abbie." He kissed her gently on her forehead, and then drifted off to sleep.

Now as he slept he had a dream he saw her sitting in the garden with his mother. They both smiled at him, then went back to talking and tending to the garden. Later in the dream, they were in the garden, just him and Abbie. They were laying in the grass, and they were together. What a strange dream.

8~~~~~ Closure

Abbie woke early the next morning. She shook Ichabod hastily waking him as well. "Come on, it's time to get up. I know what we're looking for." She practically pounced on him before jumping out of the bed.

"Abbie, what is that has you so galvanized this early in the morning?"

"I had a dream... The woman, I told you about... It's your mom." Abbie darted into the bathroom with a handful of clothes, leaving Ichabod stunned. She peaked out for a second, "go get dressed!"

Ichabod scrambled from the bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He barely got a pot of coffee brewed and snagged a cup before Abbie was rushing him out the door. He handed it to her so she could grab a few sips. "What is this about?"

She handed the cup back to him, and he downed the rest of it. "In my dream, I was here with your mom, and she wanted to go to the garden. Then I heard your voice and you called it her sanctuary." She quickened her pace to match his long stride as they hurried across the estate grounds.

"You heard my voice? Abbie, I believe it was just a dream. I spent a lot of time in the garden when I was a little boy... There were no weapons... It was just a garden."

They approached the wall and walked around. "Where is the door?" Abbie asked.

"Ahh, I don't know. I haven't been inside the garden since I was five years old." Ichabod felt around the wall.

"Well do you remember how you got in?"

"My mother had a key. She told me there was a secret passage, and had me close my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were inside. We left the same way."

Abbie tossed her hands in the air. "Damn, we have a key back in New York."

"Perhaps we could climb over the top." He held out his hands to boost her up.

"Okay." She stepped up, and then onto his shoulders. He leaned against the garden wall to keep his balance. But as soon as Abbie touched the wall they both fell through. He tried to catch her and break her fall, but they both hit the ground.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod's eyes were full of concern as Abbie grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I wasn't expecting that." She looked around at the garden. It was beautiful and looked well kept.

"Unbelievable! It is just as I remembered it as a child." Ichabod helped Abbie up from the ground. They had both expected an over grown dead garden full of weeds. "This is no ordinary garden, granted. But I still do not see how this is the Basilica. And why did we not need the key to get in?"

"We passed through the wall when we were touching each other and the wall at the same time." Abbie touched the wall again ensuring it was completely solid. "Here give me your hand." They held hands and pressed against the wall. Sure enough they were able to walk out and back in again. "I guess we Witnesses don't need the key if we are together."

Ichabod walked to the tiny cottage and went inside. Abbie followed quietly, wondering if he knew why they were here. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a small journal. He remembered, "My mother used to write poems and songs in here." As he flipped through the pages he realized there was so much more.

Abbie could see from the look on his face, there was something else. "What is it?"

"My mother... She was tormented by demonic spirits. Just as your mother had been. They would attack her whenever my father was away on business, or at the University. This place indeed was her sanctuary. She writes about a visit from her most favored cousin Jackson Darcey. He was ostracized from the family and cast out of high society."

Abbie's eyes went from the pages to Ichabod. "If he was loved by your mom, why would your family oust him... And how did he build the Basilica?"

"Jackson, left England at the age of 18 and began traveling to Africa and the Indies. He broke an engagement in favor of taking a paramour."

"I thought taking a Mistress was ok." Abbie seemed to miss the point.

"She was either from Africa or India. My guess is that Jackson refused to take a wife from proper society. I suppose he also did not wish to bring his paramour into a society that would not accept her."

They read the next couple of pages. "Her name was Grace..." Ichabod gasped. "He visited my mother with his paramour..."

"And we have the same name. Maybe that's why I'm having all these weird dreams. Do you think she's my ancestor?" Abbie wondered.

"It would seem so. Both Witness blood lines are needed to create a Basilica."

Ichabod skipped to the last entry. It was written the day before his mothers death. Ichabod went on his first trip with his father. He had just turned five. "She writes that the evil spirits are going to come for her when my father leaves. She was alone, and they got to her. She drowned in the lake, probably trying to get here, or while leaving here the following day."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie gently rubbed his back as he closed the journal and returned it to the drawer. "I'll give you a moment alone."

"No, please stay, just a moment longer." He took her hands in his. She was his comfort.

They held hands as they left the garden, and walked by the field that was once a lake. Ichabod slowed his stride as he looked at a statue a few yards away. Abbie saw Muriel in the distance approaching from the House.

"She's back." Abbie pointed, drawing Ichabod's attention. "We should see what she wants."

"I have one more thing I need to do , Lieutenant." Ichabod looked back towards the statue. "I will join you both when I am done."

Abbie knew that was where his parents were buried. It was time for him to say goodbye. She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking to Muriel.

They watched Ichabod in the distance, saying those private things that he needed to say. "He seems different somehow." Abbie said, still watching.

"This is a good thing Abigail. He's still the same man he always was, but he is growing into this role, as are you. These changes will make you both stronger, more confident. The more you know yourselves, the more you will know each other. But do not worry. He will always need you."

"I need him too. I didn't realize how much until these last couple of days."

Muriel smiled, "Abigail, you'll be happy to know your flight back to New York leaves this evening."


	5. Eve of the Blood Moon

Ch5 ~ Eve of The Blood Moon

~Prelude~

Four weeks ago, on the night of Tempus Fugit

Abraham waited with his minions on the protected land Katrina had provided. Serilda's burnt corpse body stood hands raised waiting for the sound of the bell. Once the witches were in control Abraham would have his bride. It would be the end of the witnesses, and the demons would battle the Angels for control over the Earth.

"I hear it!" Serilda cried out. "Our sisters and brothers awaken!" A few minutes later she let out a shrill cry. "No!"

"What is the matter!?" Abraham ran to her side. He had no head and no audible voice, but Serilda's powers were great. And she could sense what he was saying.

"The bell has stopped. The warlock Jeremy is dead!"

"Katrina?" Abraham was worried.

"I must see." Serilda did a spell to let her see where Katrina was. She gave Abraham the details as she saw them. And then it happened, "Katrina is dead! Her life taken by the Witness, Ichabod Crane. He killed her to save Abigail."

Abraham could not believe it, "No, Katrina!" It felt as if all the rage in the world was welling up in him like a fire. He dropped to his knees, "I will have my revenge!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 ~ Change

A week had passed since Ichabod and Abbie returned from England, a full month since Katrina's death. Ichabod's nightmares were fewer, but still troubling. Sometimes Abbie was taken from him, vanishing into nowhere. Other times Katrina and Jeremy accuse him and torment him for choosing Abbie over his family. And sometimes in his dream it was him abandoning Abbie, leaving her in Purgatory or in the hands of Col. Sutton. But as long as he slept close to Abbie, the nightmares were fewer and shorter. If he woke in the middle of the night, at least he could see that she was safe by his side.

What he didn't know was that many of his good dreams were also her dreams. Their bond was growing, but neither fully understood the extent. Last night she had a dream of their first baseball game. She woke up smiling and in a wonderful mood. Ichabod also seemed in high spirits.

Jenny watched Abbie humming along as she fix her coffee and bagel. "You're in a good mood. I guess you slept well."

"I did." Abbie smiled having a seat at the table.

"Cool... Nothing but sweet dreams, huh," she directed the question to Abbie. But her sister knew it was really her way of checking on Ichabod.

"Yup. Had a dream about watching a little league baseball game." Abbie took a sip of her coffee without giving it a second thought.

"Really, Lieutenant? I too had a dream of baseball... It was of the first time you took me to a game, in fact."

"Oh... Mine too." Abbie flashed Ichabod a quick look before staring at her cup. She hadn't mentioned that the dream had a very different ending. In fact it ended with the two of them making out.

"That's quite a coincidence. Are you two having like, shared dreams or something? Because, that would be a cool Witness power."

"Oh... No I seriously doubt that is the case, Miss Jenny." Ichabod was now turning red in the cheeks, as he distinctly remembered in his dream there was a lot of kissing.

"Huh... okay..." Jenny looked back and forth between the two of them. Something was up.

"Oh, gosh... Look at the time," Abbie got up from her seat. If they were having shared dreams, they were likely sharing the sex part too. And she did not want to get into that. "I have to go. You two going to be alright on your own today?"

"I'm sure Miss Jenny and I will be able to handle everything this day. Fret not, Lieutenant."

"Yup, we are good to go." Jenny assured her as she left for work.

Jenny sat passenger in the truck while Ichabod drove them to the Cabin. It was his first time back at the Cabin. They wanted to pack up all of Katrina's things, and hopefully find her journal. Abbie had wanted to go with him, but Reyes called her in to the office early.

"So you've been kinda different since you got back from England." Jenny had been waiting for an opportunity to get personal with Ichy.

"Oh? How so."

"Eh... Less twitchy, more confident... It's kind of sexy. Bet Abbie thinks so too."

"Oh..." Ichabod was always surprised by Jenny's forwardness, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "I suppose having a steady income and a new job does create a sense of aplomb in a man.

"I see."

"You said you believe Abbie might be agreeable to my more sanguine demeanor." Ichabod tried to sound less interested than he was.

"I think so." Now Jenny had an open door to get to the real questions. "So what's going on between you two anyway. Last time we talked you were trying to balance your responsibilities with Katrina and Abbie."

Ichabod pulled the truck in front of the cabin, as he thought about where things stood with him and Abbie. "I'm sure you know I care very deeply for Abbie. But, honestly, after everything that has happened, I am not certain how to move things forward. Or If I should make the attempt."

"But why not, Ichy?"

"Things are rather complicated... I stabbed my wife to save her."

"Nobody is going to think that you had any malice. You did what you had to do."

"That is what I try to tell myself... But there are other issues to consider as well."

Jenny knew he was likely talking about the sleeping arrangements, but she thought it too personal to mention. She didn't want to embarrass Ichabod about it. "Well, I hope you two figure it out. For now, let's see if we can't find that journal."

vvv

vvv

Abbie went into the office hoping that everything was cool with Reyes. She'd been giving 110% since she returned from England, but she still seemed to catch the Sheriff's disapproving glare. She was barely at her desk for a minute when Reyes called her into her office.

"Mills, can I speak to you in private." Reyes waved her over.

"Yes ma'am." Abbie hurried in as she got several sympathy glances from her fellow officers. She closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat, Mills."

"Ma'am, thank you again for approving the time off last week."

"We'll, I'm sorry about the loss of your friend. I actually asked you to come in today to discuss the detective position you were in the running for. I'm afraid the commissioner has had some concerns about you getting the promotion."

"What kind of concerns?" Abbie tried to think of what she might have done. Did Morales say something about Crane?

"A year ago, you were on your way to the FBI... Top pick to be a criminal profiler. That's a big deal. This department has been through a lot. We need someone who's going to stick around. Are you sure this is where you want to be for the long haul?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Well then the job is yours. Congratulations Detective Mills."

Abbie filled out some paperwork then exited the Sheriff's office to a hail of cheers and congratulations from her peers. She walked over to her desk were she saw Luke waiting for her.

"You look good, Abs," he said giving her a half hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"We are taking you out tonight to celebrate, detective. "

"And who is we?" Abbie was suspicious.

"Everyone at the department who's not working tonight. Even Irving is going to be there. There will be plenty of beer, dancing and karaoke. I know how much you love to sing.

Abbie let out a soft laugh. "Okay. It actually sounds like fun."

"Good. I gotta run, but maybe we can talk later Abs?" He had been waiting for an opportunity for a long time.

Abbie nodded, figuring she couldn't keep putting him off. She knew he needed answers. She owed him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 ~ Truth

Jenny and Ichabod searched through all of Katrina's things as they packed them up, but there was no sign of a journal.

"We've gone through everything and searched the whole Cabin. I'm afraid there is nothing here." Ichabod tried to hide his frustration. He had to know the truth about his marriage. Had it been a farce all along, a deliberate plot to make herself the great heroin? Or was Katrina simply misguided, and unintentionally a hindrance?

"No, Katrina was a witch practicing in renewing her powers. She had to have kept notes and journaled her progress at the very least. I wonder..." Jenny took a moment to think. "Give me all of her books."

Crane gathered the books from the chest and handed them to Jenny. Ever since Abbie learned of the Seraph blood line, she and Jenny had worked diligently on honing their powers. Jenny found it easier than witchcraft, because it came so naturally.

She slowly picked up each one of the books, flipping through the pages, and feeling the pages, until she got to Gulliver's Travels. "This is it." Jenny turned to a page in Grace's journal. "This book is being masked. I'm going to undo the spell." It took a quick incantation, and the true nature of the book was revealed. Jenny handed the book to Ichabod. "I hope you find whatever you are looking for."

"Thank you," Ichabod took the book and had a seat at the table and began to comb through the pages. He was dismayed to read that Katrina's actions upon meeting Abraham and himself were deliberate. She did love Abraham, and found Ichabod insufferable.

What's worse was Mary. His dear friend and former fiancé was lured into the woods that night. Of course, it had not made sense that Mary would invite Katrina to the side of a cliff in the woods. Mary did not know the area at all... And to meet at night alone was absurd. Poor girl was thrown from the cliff by tree roots then dragged to her death by sea plants beneath the water. Murdered!

He let out a gasp, and Jenny knew that it was bad news. She began to search the cabin for anything that Katrina may have cursed. When she sought revelation it was shown to her that the sofa, bedroom mirror, and the bed were all rife with blood magic. They would have to go.

Ichabod finally came to the part where Katrina retrieved her belongings from Fredrick's manor. She wrote about how she plotted to trap Abbie in Purgatory. She was a prize for Moloch for keeping Katrina safe while in Purgatory. She helped Ichabod fulfill the prophesy by delivering Abbie as a sacrifice. Ichabod could read no more.

He wiped away a tear that had escaped its confines and ran down his cheek. He had allowed the witch to trick him into betraying his beloved Lieutenant. Abbie knew her greatest weakness was her faith in Ichabod. He didn't want to believe it was so, but there was the truth.

Jenny came behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "That bad?"

"Indeed... Worse than I had imagined." He tried to strengthen his shaky voice.

"Why don't you take a break from that? We need to get rid of the mirror, the bed and the sofa. There is blood magic on them."

"How so?" Ichabod questioned. And then he remembered the incantation that Katrina had used to seduce him while he slept on the sofa. But why the bed and the mirror. His expression went from confused to suspicious. "It cannot be!" He went back to Katrina's journal and turned to her later writings.

"Ichy, what is it?" Jenny had no idea what was wrong.

"She brought him here and made a vow to him? She laid with him in that bed. The very beast that beheaded August Corbin! And after Abbie so graciously offered her shelter, and care! She brought the enemy to this place! Is there no end to her duplicity!? Will there be no end to my fault in this!?"

"Come on Ichy, it's not your fault. She lied to you." Jenny tried to calm him.

"Oh, yes she lied about everything. She murdered Mary! She forced herself upon me sexually with witchcraft! She deliberately tricked me into leaving Abbie in Purgatory!"

"Oh my god... That bitch! I knew it!" Jenny shook her head. She knew there was something shady about Katrina trading her soul for Abbie's.

"Take this!" He handed her the journal. "She writes about calling the Kindred and of a secret hideaway she has for the horseman. Perhaps the information will be useful."

"Have you learned everything you wanted to know?" Jenny asked taking the book.

"I still have questions about the conception and birth of our son, but I'm afraid I can bear no more today." He wearily shook his head before resting it in his hands.

Later, they took apart the bed and pulled it outside with the sofa, the mirror, and all of Katrina's belongings and put them in the fire pit.

"You sure about this?" Jenny asked before lighting the match.

"Let it all burn!" Ichabod sheathed. He watched as the fire started then turned and walked away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 ~ Possibilities

Abbie took a seat in the corner booth at the cafe. She couldn't believe she let Luke talk her into this. She looked at the time on her phone. Luke should be there in ten. She figured she'd call and check on Ichabod and Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny it's me. Detective Abbie Mills."

"Seriously! Abs, congratulations." She was genuinely happy for her sister.

"Thanks. Be ready to party tonight. The crew is taking me out to Mabie's to celebrate."

"Really? is Calvin going to be there?" Jenny liked to tease her sister about the cute journalist.

"I think so. I know Luke will be there. I'm having lunch with him in a minute."

"You really want to go there again?" Jenny asked.

"No... I don't know... any way, How's it going at the cabin? Did you find her journal?"

"I've got good news and bad news." Jenny sighed.

"Let's have it."

"We found the journal. But Katrina was shady all along. She played us. She cheated on Crane, and she tricked you into Purgatory."

"Oh no... Where's Crane? I should talk to him."

"Don't worry, Abs. I got this.

"Ok... Luke's coming, I have to go. Tell Crane to call me."

Luke gave Abbie a quick peck on the cheek before having a seat across from her in the booth. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I don't get back to Sleepy Hollow often, so I wanted to see a few friends. "

"They keep you busy now that you're a big shot NYPD detective," Abbie smiled.

"You're on your way too, Abbie. I know it's not the FBI, but if making detective is what you want, I support you a hundred percent."

He was very sincere, and Abbie knew that the moment of truth was coming. She was glad that the waitress brought there drink and took their order. But once the waitress left, Luke picked up, where he left off.

"Look, Abbie, I know it's been a year, but I need to know what happened between us."

"Oh, come on," Abbie tried to joke, "you're a good looking guy, Luke. I'm sure you've moved on a few times..."

"No I haven't Abbie. How can I?" He was serious but not angry. "Every time I try, I just think about us. And I can not figure out what the hell I did wrong."

Abbie let out a deep sigh, "You didn't do anything wrong. I've tried to tell you that."

"Then why would you try to join the FBI? It felt like you used that as an excuse to break things off? Why would you agree to marry me?"

"After you asked me to marry you, I was so excited. But there was this part of me that wondered... What if? I had to know if I could have made it, or I would have regretted not trying for the rest of my life. Then, when they said they wanted me, and I told you, you were so pissed."

"Abbie, I wasn't mad that you signed up or got accepted, I was upset that you did it without telling me. I was willing to go to DC if that's what you wanted."

"But the FBI was my dream. NYPD was yours. We were stopping each other from living our dreams. We would have resented each other eventually."

"I could never resent you Abs. Do you mind if I ask why you chose to stay?"

"Corbin." Abbie looked down at her clasped hands on the table. "His death... Changed everything for me. I realized, this is where I belong. I was going to tell you this a few months ago... When you asked me out for coffee, but..."

"I didn't call you back. There was a lot going on... I guess I gave up on us." Luke said nothing for a minute, remembering the warning from Andy and all the crazy stuff that happened. At least now, he had some understanding of why they had ended. "Thank you, for telling me. It's been hard. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. The way my life used to be. It's so different from the craziness it is now."

"Reyes seems like a real ball buster." He laughed.

"Oh yeah," Abbie shook her head with a smile. "I spend more time on her bad side."

"What, not you? You're everyone's favorite." Luke gave her his best charming smile. "She better watch out or you'll be the next Sheriff."

"No thank you." Abbie waved her hands in protest. "That is one job I will not be going after."

The mood was light now and Abbie and Luke relaxed like old times. The waitress brought their food. Abbie order Caesar Salad while Luke ordered a burger and fries. They laughed as they talked. Not once but twice, Abbie snagged a french fry from Luke's plate.

"You are such a fry thief," he teased.

"I am not..."

"You are. You order the healthy stuff, then steal the good stuff." He waved a French fry at her but pulled it away when she grabbed for it."

"Come on , Baby, stop teasing me." Abbie didn't even realize she'd said it.

Luke handed her the fry and she snatched it up. "It's been a while since you called me that."

"Sorry, old habits." She looked away to avoid the intensity of his gaze. She was actually relieved when her phone rang. "It's Reyes, I better get going."

Luke waved her to go ahead as she started to pull out her wallet. "I got it. I'll see you tonight."

vvv

vvv

"Tonight is the night!" Sarilda hissed to Abraham. Her burnt withered corps preparing a spell. "Ichabod Crane robbed me of the only chance I had to regain my body. And he murdered your rightful bride."

"I am prepared," Abraham stood tall and ready. "Ichabod will pay dearly for what he has stolen from us."

"Tonight we strike for tomorrow is the Blood Moon's revenge." She raised both hands. "I shall have my new body and you shall have your bride."

vvv

vvv

Jenny joined Ichabod back inside the cabin after giving him some time to himself. She made him a cup of tea, which he wished was hard liqueur. "Maybe a party will cheer you up."

"No, I'm afraid I'm in no mood Miss Jenny." Ichabod sulked.

"That's too bad. Because Abbie made detective. The department is throwing her a party at the bar tonight..."

"That is good news indeed. But I would not wish to bring bleakness upon Abbie's celebration."

"You sure, because Luke is going to be there. So is Calvin Rigs." Jenny hoped that this would peak Ichabod's interest and lure him out of his funk.

"Really? Are you certain?" Ichabod did perk up a bit.

"Yup." Jenny said with a matter of fact tone. "They've both been blowin up Abbie's phone lately." Jenny studied Ichabod's expression for a moment. He looked like a man who was about to lose everything.

"You know what Ichy. My love life is in the dumps right now, so I may as well bud in to the love lives of the people I care about." She sat beside him and looked him in the eye. "I know things are complicated between you and Abbie, but there's no harm in telling her how you feel. Just put it out there, before someone lose does."

"I think that a celebration may just be what is in order after a day like today." Ichabod straightened up a bit.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jenny smiled. "Let's get out of here Crane."

They got in the truck and headed back home. Jenny knew that with Luke back in the picture, Crane was going to have some stiff competition. She pulled out her phone and put on some music.

"So a few things about tonight you should know. Abbie loves to dance."

"So I learned in England." Ichabod thought he knew Abbie better than anyone.

"Just so you know, if a guy asks her to dance, she's not turning him down... And, you know how much she likes to sing, right"

"Yes..."

"Even more so she likes a man who can sing. She likes Motown, Marvin, Elvis, Jazz and R&amp;B, but she's down for anything if she's having fun."

Ichabod was getting the message. She bobbed her head and swayed to the music. Ichabod awkwardly mimicked her movements. "And what style of music is this, pray tell."

"This is a little top forty... Basic stuff you'll hear at parties." They continued, and when the song got good, Jenny threw her hand up and did little body rolls. Ichabod tried to imitate as he drove, and the truck swerved a bit. Jenny just laughed, and shook her head.

She then switched the music playing a variety of oldies. One caught Ichabod's attention. Jenny noticed his eyebrow raise and he began to hum along. She smiled. Her work here was done. The rest was up to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 ~ Frustration

Abbie got home a little after 5pm. She found Jenny sitting at the Kitchen table, and could here Ichabod in the back yard splitting wood. "That bad, huh?"

"It's pretty bad Abs." Jenny handed her the book. "Katrina manipulated him the whole time. She wanted to replace you. She slept with Headless in the Cabin. she even used magic to force Ichabod to have sex with her, because he refused."

Abbie looked through the later pages. It was awful. Then Abbie noticed something in Katrina's writings. There was hints of jealousy over her relationship with Ichabod. Katrina thought Abbie was having sex with Ichabod. Her last two entries filled with rage, and it was over a pair of pink lace panties. "What the hell..."

"What is it?"

"Did you read the last two pages?"

"No I hadn't got there yet. I was focusing on her plans to get the head from Kindred."

She slid the book back over to Jenny, then went to the back yard. Maybe she should let it go, but the realization that it looked like she was having an affair really bothered her. She wondered if that's how the world saw her. She knew she shouldn't care, because it was no one else's business. But she did.

She went to the French door and watched him for a minute before going out. Why did he have to look so damn sexy with his shirt practically all the way un done. She inadvertently bit her bottom lip as she watched him, before she remembered what he did. She took a deep breath and walked out to the back yard.

He saw her coming and put down the ax. "Forgive me for my distressed state, Lieutenant. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "I know you've had a rather disturbing day."

"Indeed."

"I hate to add to it, but I have to ask you something."

"Of course... Anything at all."

"Did you know that Katrina thought we were having an affair?"

Ichabod hung his head shamefully. "She told me of her suspicions, yes. I of course told her she was mistaken."

"She wrote that you told her you wanted me to have your baby... And that you had my panties! What the hell, Crane?" Abbie's voice raised but she tried to keep it calm. "Obviously she didn't believe you."

"Lieutenant, the panties... That was an accident, and I have no excuse for the rest..."

Abbie shook her head, "Why did you take me house hunting? Why did you ask me about our future together?"

"Because I... I wanted you."

"While you were married?"

"But nothing happened. We did not have an affair."

Abbie thought about those words for a moment. Everything they did together... From almost day one, made them appear to be a couple. They acted like a married couple most of the time. Their friends and co-workers especially Reyes, had been shocked to learn Crane actually had a wife.

"But didn't we... I mean we didn't have sex, but... Oh my god. No wonder she tried to kill me... Repeatedly. Even before I shot Jeremy. Because we..." She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

He could not speak as she walked away. He had played the scoundrel and had made his beloved to look like the harlot. Somehow he continued to cause her harm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 ~ Party Time

Jenny left Cranes room after giving him a few pointers on his hair and attire and went to Abbie's room. Abbie sat on her bed still not dressed.

"Oh my gosh, Abs! The party is starting soon."

"Can't we just skip it." Abbie asked flopping back on the bed.

"No," Jenny grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. The party is for you."

"Did you read what she wrote, Jenny?" Abbie was flabbergasted. "I bet everyone has been thinking the same thing. No wonder Reyes is so hot and cold with her attitude towards me."

"Abbie, who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks. You didn't have sex while he was married right?"

"No, of course not. But we... We..."

"Had feelings? So what?"

"So I care how I'm perceived at work and in the community. Besides, I thought you were anti me and Crane."

"I was against you being a side chick. Katrina is dead and gone. I'm sorry to be harsh, but there it is. If you want him, why not go for it?"

"Things are so complicated between us right now. I sacrificed myself so that he could have her. And then she tried to kill me... I just can't with him right now, Jenny."

"Okay, I'm backing off. Just get ready for the party and try to have a good time."

vvvv

vvvv

Jenny and Ichabod waited in the living room for Abbie to come down. Jenny chose a mini skirt with a shimmery tank top and a cute pair of pumps. Ichabod wore mixed attire. His modern pants and white button shirt went perfectly with his boots and coat. His hair was slightly pumped up in the front but pulled back into a pony tail.

"Miss Jenny, you look splendid." He complimented.

"Thanks, Ichy. You look hot." She checked him out. "And by hot I mean... Really good. You ready for tonight?"

"I could not help but over hear some of what you and Abbie spoke about earlier. In light of everything, Perhaps it is still too soon for us."

"If you wait too long, it might be too late."

He was about to say something, but whatever it was completely escaped him when Abbie walked in. Her hair was down and she wore a fitted black dress that came just to her mid thigh. It was stretch material, perfect for dancing. Ichabod stood abruptly.

"You guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Abbie, you look absolutely beautiful." He said breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She would not admit that her heart skipped a beat. "You look good too. Let's get goin'." That was a serious understatement. He looked hot as hell and she fraught the urge to fan herself.

vvvv

vvvv

Orion stood looking over Westchester County from his hideaway atop Bear Mountain. Tomorrow night was the full moon... A blood moon in fact. And he could sense trouble. A legion of demons set loose and were preparing to wreak havoc. They were going after someone important... Someone young and not yet able to defend herself. Orion took flight prepared to do what he must to stop these wicked creatures. But he had a bad feeling. Something else was amiss.

vvvv

vvvv

Mabie's Bar looked more like a club tonight, as most of Sleepy Hollow's finest were out for the party. It had been a rough year, so they took any reason they could to celebrate. Jenny saw Frank and Cynthia sitting at a table waving them over. They greeted each other and had a seat. Ichabod waved the waitress over, and smiled when he saw it was Annie.

"Miss Annie, can I get a round of beers for the table on my tab please." It felt good to be able to pay for his friends instead of the other way around.

"Sure thing, Ichabod. Hey, the Karaoke bar is opening in an hour. You and Abbie should get signed up."

"Oh, I don't know..." Abbie seemed apprehensive.

"Miss Mills, we cannot deny our public. Allow me to pick a couple of lively tunes for us to cantillate." He stood and gave her a head nod before disappearing in the crowd.

Several friends from the department greeted Abbie, some introducing their dates. She was already having a good time. Then she saw Calvin swagger up to her. She stood and greeted him with a hug. Ichabod was half way across the room looking up his song selections when he saw the hug. A flash of jealousy hit him. He found his songs and went to write them down. He noticed Luke Morales' name on the list. He sighed, realizing he was going to have a rather trying night if he wanted to win the affections of his love. Ichabod returned to the table as quickly as he could.

"Hey, Crane, good to see you." Calvin gave Ichabod a firm hand shake before turning back to Abbie. "Don't forget to save me a dance."

"You got it," Abbie smiled. She toughened her voice a little to mask how flattered she was.

They barely got a good conversation going when Luke joined them at the table. Ichabod sat as close to Abbie as humanly possible. "Mind if I pull up a seat?" He asked wedging a spot in between Jenny and Abbie.

"Um... Sure" Jenny said, scooting over to make room.

Now Frank and Luke were talking about NYPD. Ichabod mostly rolled his eyes, and Jenny made faces at him to get him to stop it. When Ichabod saw Luke get closer to Abbie, he quickly put his arm up around her shoulder. Now Cynthia and Abbie were laughing about something, but all Ichabod could think about was keeping Luke away from Abbie. Of course Luke noticed Ichabod's arm around her, and was determined to one up him.

"Hey Abs, how about dancing with me?" Luke stood and offered her his hand.

"Sure. See you guys in a minute." Abbie stood up and followed him.

Ichabod could have kicked himself. Jenny had warned him. Speaking of Jenny, she just noticed Mike the bar tender giving her some serious sexy eye. "I'm going to the bar."

"And I'm going to have a dance with my lovely wife," Frank stood up with Cynthia.

Ichabod peered at Abbie and Luke. Even though the music was fast. They seemed to be dancing close. He took her hand and turned her as they laughed, and Ichabod scoffed. But when he saw Luke put his hands on Abbie's waist, he nearly lost it. "Confounded!" He grumbled under his breath. His eyes were focused on Luke's hands inching closer and closer to her ass. He was about to get up and retrieve her when he was interrupted.

"Hey there, handsome. My names Callie. You wanna dance." A gorgeous young blond asked him. She wore a tiny Mimi skirt with a satin top and had a piercing in her nose and tongue.

"I'm waiting for a friend actually," Ichabod informed her.

"Then I'll just sit and wait with you." She sat down right next to him. "I just love your style. These boots are killer!"

"Death is not exactly what I intended to accomplish with my choice of attire." He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get some space between them.

Abbie had an eye on Ichabod and his new friend. She was anxious for the song to end. As soon as it was over she started back for their table.

"Hey, one more dance?" Luke asked, putting his hands on her waist again.

"I better rescue Crane." She backed away with a smile.

"I think he can handle it. He just has to tell her that he's married, right."

"Well, actually he just lost his wife a couple weeks ago..."

"Oh..." Luke thought for a second. "So that's why he was with you that night when I called."

"Really..." Abbie sighed.

"Look, I know it's none of my business. You're a single woman... It's just that it did look a certain way, especially with the way you two are always together. I just think you're way too good to be anyone's other woman."

"Trust me, I'm not... And I never was."

She walked away, and put her hands on Ichabod's shoulder. Callie rolled her eyes. "You wanna Dance?" Abbie asked.

"Gladly Lieutenant," Ichabod was up on his feet in a split second. He held her hand as they walked to the dance floor. "Should I call you detective now?"

"You better not," She laughed. My rank is still Lieutenant; I've just got a new job title... That happens to come with a nice pay raise. Besides, I'll always be your Lieutenant." She grinned.

'Want To Want Me' was pumping through the sound system. Ichabod did a simple step touch to the music. He tried to relax and go with the rhythm as Jenny had demonstrated earlier.

"Not bad," Abbie was impressed. "I know it's a lot different than what you're used to."

"Indeed," he smiled as he put his hands on her waist. "However, I am an expeditious learner." He moved closer to her and she put her hands on his shoulders.

The song faded out and the next one 'Earned It' was much slower. Ichabod pulled her even closer, until their bodies pressed against each other. It was odd to him to be so intimate while dancing but he gladly conformed to have her in his arms. She was pleased that he didn't object when she put her head on his chest. For Abbie this was the most comfortable she'd been all night. They barely moved just swayed to the song.

Half way through Ichabod took her hand in his, leaving the other on her waist. "Will you trust me, and let me lead you?"

Abbie's eyes focused on his, as she gave him a slight nod. He moved her back and in a sweeping circle, much like he did when they waltzed in England. The beat was different but they were completely in sync just as they were that night. As they moved around the dance floor, They began to draw the attention of other party goers and a crowd began to gather to watch. Even the other dancers moved aside to watch Abbie and Ichabod glide across the dance floor.

As the song came to an end Ichabod lifted her up, taking a slow turn with her. Their eyes connected again as he slowly lowered her down. Her feet barely touched the ground as he leaned her back for a dip before pulling her up again, and holding her close. Their hearts were racing, eyes locked on one another, as they held each other.

It was the sound of cheers and whistles that pulled them from their trans. Calvin watched from the bar. His eyes went from Ichabod and Abbie to Luke who was at the table brooding as he watched the pair. Calvin decided for now there were too many players in game.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

6 ~ Closer

Jenny and Mike somehow ended up in the back storage room. Lips locked.

"You have a condom?" She breathed heavily.

"Oh... Wait, I do in the car, but I thought we were just making out. My break is only 10 minutes. Sofie just started bar tending. I can't leave for too long."

"Ten minutes... I can work with that," Jenny offered as she kissed his neck.

"Oh... god that feels good but..." He pulled away from her. "As much as I want you, I don't want our first time to be in a supply room behind a bar."

She kissed him again. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. Just two friends having a good time..."

"Okay..." He pulled away and fixed his pants.

"What's wrong?" Jenny had no clue.

"I don't do one night stands." Mike said handing her shirt to her.

"Think of it more like friends with benefits."

"Jenny, you don't get it. I like you. And I have been trying to get you to go out with me for months now." He gently rubbed her cheek, then kissed her again. "Tell me that you want something more."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I like you... a lot. But I'm not looking for anything more than a good friend and a good time."

He looked away disappointed, then took a deep breath and smiled sincerely. "We're just in different places right now. I'm going to kick myself for this later, but I think we should just keep it friends."

"Ugh, you're killin' me, Mike," she half smiled. " but I get it. We're good."

vvv

vvv

The group went back to their table minus Jenny, and The DJ announced it was Karaoke time. Some performances were good, others not so much, but at least it gave Abbie time to chat with everyone. When the DJ called Luke's name, Abbie gave him a loud cheer as he left the table.

His rendition of Maroon 5's 'Sugar' was actually pretty good. He was determined to win some points with Abbie after Ichabod showed him up on the dance floor. Ichabod was not amused, and just peered at Luke every time he pointed to Abbie. His face was sour as he took a swig of his beer.

"I did not know Morales could sing," Frank had to give him kudos.

"Yeah, he does. Can you believe I used to have to drag him out to Karaoke," Abbie smiled as she clapped along.

"We all know how much you like a man who can sing," Jenny added, as she rejoined the group.

Luke returned to their table, pleased by the huge smile on Abbie's face. "That was for you Babe." He kissed her cheek before sitting down.

Ichabod saw him about to put his arm around the back of Abbie's seat, and beat him to it. Abbie was leaning forward to listen to Cynthia telling a story about Frank and Karaoke, so she didn't notice the dude stare that Luke and Ichabod gave each other.

A few songs later the DJ called Ichabod and Abbie. She turned to him and tipped her head to the side. "You didn't..."

He gave her a huge smile as he stood up and took her hand. "Indeed I did. Shall we?"

They took the stage as the music started and Abbie's face lit up when she recognized the tune 'Aint No Mountain High Enough' she knew instantly they'd be doing Marvin Gaye's rendition, But she couldn't hide her excitement as Ichabod took it down a notch to his very sexy Baritone, perfectly in tune, and very dreamy.

She came in on Tammi's part, and started doing a little shoulder dance. Ichabod loved the way she scrunched her nose and tugged at his shirt when she sang "to keep me from gettin' to you Babe". He looked over to Jenny and gave her a wink as she returned a thumbs up. After that he was all heart eyes for Abbie.

All Abbie's worries about what transpired between them earlier were gone. None of that seemed to matter. She just loved being with him. She couldn't help it.

Now it was Luke who was scowling at the couple. How had he managed to one up him again. To Luke it seemed like Ichabod could do no wrong in Abbie's eyes, and it pissed him off.

When the song ended Abbie gave Ichabod a huge hug. "Thank you! Let me buy you a drink." She offered.

"Not just yet, I believe I have one more melody to delight you with my warbling."

The DJ announced Ichabod again and he began to sing Elvis' 'Always On My Mind'. At first Abbie thought it might be a tribute to Katrina. Maybe he had some guilt over causing her to think he was cheating. But for all the wrong Katrina had done to them both, she didn't understand why he would express remorse. She turned to walk back to the table, when she saw Jenny giving her the WTF look. It dawned on her then that the song was for her, not Katrina.

Abbie turned back around and sure enough, Ichabod was singing directly to her. "And I guess I never told you... I'm so happy that you're mine. If I made you feel second best... Girl I'm so sorry I was blind... You were always on my mind."

Abbie could feel a dry lump form in her throat, and her eyes moistened. His bright blue heart eyes looked so sorry. She put her hand over her chest and puckered her bottom lip, her eyes unable to leave his. When the music break came he grabbed the mic and walked up to her and took her hand.

As the song faded out he gave her the sweetest kiss on the forehead.

He was definitely making a statement to all her friends and co-workers. She had a lot of mixed feelings about it. It was such a public display. She tried to remember what Jenny said. Who cares what anyone else thinks. Nick watched the whole thing from the bar and knocked back a couple of shots.

Ichabod walked her back to their seats. "Wow..." Abbie tried to speak but she was a bit choked up still.

"You are parched, allow me to get you a beverage," he offered. "I Shall return most directly."

He headed to the bar feeling on top of the world. He got a few "at a boy"s and shoulder pats from some of the friends he'd made at the department, as walked over. He ordered his drinks and turned to leave but was met by Luke.

"You're a piece of work, huh?" Luke started at him. "You didn't wait long. Your wife's been dead, what two... Three weeks. Of course you were after Abbie long before she kicked it."

Ichabod could feel the heat rising in him, and he took a deep breath to keep calm. "I suggest, you tend to the matters that are of your concern, and dismiss yourself from the issues of my personal life."

"I couldn't care less about you Crane, but I do care about Abbie." Luke spewed. "For a so called gentleman, you sure have no problem trying to make Abbie look like your whore."

Ichabod reacted before he thought about it and shoved Luke. "Banish those fowl words!"

Jenny had her eyes on Mike when Sofie came to the table with their drinks. "hey Jenny i think you might want to go see what's going on." she pointed in the direction of Ichabod and Luke.

Jenny looked she saw Luke and Ichabod exchange of words. "Uh oh! Trouble..." She stood quickly as did Abbie and Frank and hurried over just as Luke was returning a strong shove to Ichabod. In an instant both men had fists up, and were being pulled away from each other.

"Hey cut it out!" Abbie yelled at them both. "What the hell is going on?"

Ichabod refused to repeat what Luke said, not wanting to bring disdain to Abbie's reputation.

"Nothing. I think Crane's just got a problem with me." Luke scoffed.

"How about we discuss the problem I have with you, outside."

"No... Come on... This is supposed to be a party!" Abbie was pissed. This was embarrassing.

One of Luke's friends pulled him away, while Frank took Ichabod back to their table.

"You okay?" Jenny asked her sister.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Abbie put up her hand in frustration and stepped outside.

Jenny started to go back to her seat when Mike tapped her shoulder. "Hey, remember how I said I'd kick myself later for turning you down?"

"Yeah," Jenny gave him a seductive smile.

"Friends with benefits is sounding better every time I look at you." He took her by the hand and they headed back to the storage room.

vvvv

vvvv

"Hey Abs!" Luke followed her out. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"What?" She was trying to calm her temper. "I know you said something to him. Crane doesn't pick fights over nothing."

"And you think I do?" Luke was offended.

"I know you have a temper, and you say exactly what's on your mind, even if it pisses people off." Abbie folder her arms. "So what did you say?"

"Just told him what it looked like in there, is all.. Him singing to you and basically groping you..."

"Oh... Groping me!" Abbie scoffed... "For your information..."

"Abbie!" Luke was startled by large dark shadows that came from nowhere. He tried to reach for Abbie but everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

7 ~ Trouble

Ichabod went to the restroom to splash some water on his face. As he was leaving he ran into a tears eyed Callie.

"Pardon me... Miss Callie what has happened?" He noticed she had a massive black and blue bruise across her face.

"It's nothing," she sniffles and turned away from him.

"Has someone done this to you?" He asked concerned for the young lady.

"My ex... He won't take no for an answer. I'm sorry about earlier, when I was sitting with you. I knew he wouldn't bother me if I was with another guy. And you seemed like a really nice guy."

"I had no idea. My friend is an officer of the law. She or any of these fine officers can lend you assistance."

"No... You don't understand. My ex boyfriend is a cop. Can you just stay with me here for a little while. Just until I'm sure it's safe to leave."

"Of course,"

Macey was at her grandmothers, up late watching a movie, when she got an eerie feeling. She reached for her wheelchair and pulled it to her. "Grams?" She called out but got no answer. She scooted into her chair and wheeled down the hall to her grandmothers room. She was horrified to find the elderly woman pinned to the ceiling with two evil entities hovering below her.

She gasped aloud and quickly reached for her cell phone. One of the demons came at her knocking her to the ground just before she could hit the call button. She tried to crawl to the phone and managed to tap the call, but one of the demons grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

Frank felt his phone vibrate and answered it immediately when he saw Macey's name. "Hey Munchkin. What are you up to?" All he heard in response was Macey scream in the background. He felt as if his heart leaped out of his chest. "Macey... Macey!"

"Frank what's wrong!?" Cynthia was about to hit full panic mode.

"It's Macey! Where are Crane and Abbie?" Frank looked around frantically as he grabbed for his car keys.

vvvvv

vvvvv

Jenny was surprised by Mike's change of attitude, but she was beyond horny and wanted to get laid bad. They started whipping off their clothes as soon as they closed the door. But as soon as Jenny kissed him, she knew something was wrong. He was different somehow. She pulled away, and he went in for another kiss. This time she felt the darkness.

She said a quick spell that sent Mike flying against the wall as she grabbed her top and ran for the door, as the demon spirit exited his body.

Macey was horrified, as the demon pressed her against the wall. After everything they'd been through, the demons were after her again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to her or her grandmother. Then suddenly she dropped to the ground. She looked up to find an Angel swiping the demons with a halo weapon.

"Do not fear. I am Orion, and I am here to help."

Macey crawled to the phone as Orion went for the other demon that was holding her Grandmother. He slayed the demon and the elderly Oman went crashing onto the bed.

"Daddy!" Macey screamed into the phone. "They're back! The demons! The angel is here! "

"Macey, we're on our way!"

"Frank, it'll take an hour together there!" Cynthia pulled on his sleeve, as if pleading for him to do something.

Just then she saw Jenny running to them through the crowd. "There's trouble! Where is Abbie and Crane?"

"I don't know!" Cynthia was near tears. "They're after Macey! We have to go."

Macey screamed again as she saw more demons approach. Again Orion stepped between them and slaughtered the creatures. "I must take you to a safe place."

"Daddy, he wants me to go with him. What do I do?" Macey was terrified.

"Who wants you to go?"

"The angel Orion."

"Orion?" Frank looked at Jenny.

Jenny quickly grabbed the phone. "Macey, where is Orion?"

"He's here."

"We must leave now. You will be safe at the Basillica," Orion said loud enough for Jenny to hear his voice through the phone.

"It's him," Jenny nodded to Frank and Cynthia. "Macey, go with Orion. You'll be safe there. We'll be there soon.

As soon as Macey hung up, Orion grabbed her and her chair and created a portal. "What about my grandmother?"

"I'll come right back for her. I promise."

"Where is he taking my daughter?" Frank insisted.

"He said the Basillica. Abbie's been there... And Crane saw a map. They can take us there."

"Where are they?" Cynthia was still looking around for them.

"Abbie stepped outside a while ago? I don't know about Crane. Jenny pulled out her phone and sent them both a text message.

Jenny: emergency! Meet out front.

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

Ichabod sat on the bench outside of the restrooms with Callie, while she tried to pull herself together. He suddenly got this nagging feeling that something was wrong. He continued to wait a while longer until his phone buzzed. He read the message on his phone. "I'm afraid I must take my leave miss Callie. Will you be alright?"

"Sure. Thanks for waiting with me. Do you mind walking me out? I'm parked right in the front."

Ichabod gave her a polite nod and they hurried out the door. He watched as Callie went to her car, and he joined the group.

"Where is Abbie?" Jenny asked him before he was even close.

"I do not know? I was rather distracted." Ichabod informed her.

"Oh, well so was I. By a demon possessing Mike's body." Jenny seemed to be putting pieces together. "It seems that Orion is also distracted by demons attacking Macey!"

"What has happened?!" Ichabod was stunned.

"They've gone after Macey. Orion's taking her to some place called Basillica." Frank was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Where is Abbie?" Ichabod asked starting to get very worried.

"She's not answering her text." Jenny looked at her phone again. " I'll check back inside."

She immediately found one of Abbie's co- workers, Dana Dobbs "Hey, have you see Abbie?"

"Yeah," she pointed to the door. "I saw her outside talking with Morales about 15 minutes ago."

"They aren't out there. Crane is outside looking for her now."

"I'll ask around. I suppose you've tried calling her cell already?"

"No answer. If you see her tell her to call me."

"Of course." The red head nodded. She'd known Abbie long enough from work to know it was odd for her to be out of contact.

Jenny hadn't seen either of them anywhere. She went back outside. "She was with Morales, but I can't find either of them."

"I fear something is terribly wrong," Ichabod voiced his concerns.

"Is it possible she and Morales went somewhere private?" Frank asked.

"That's absurd!" Ichabod would not even consider it a possibility.

"She would have answered her phone." Jenny added.

"We need to get to Macey!" Cynthia didn't want to wait any longer.

"I shall give you the coordinates for the location of the Basilica," Ichabod typed rapidly into his phone sending the text to Jenny and Frank, "Miss Jenny follow them and ensure that they arrive safely. Call Macey and make certain the Angel will wait there. Without the Key, he will be your only way in or out until Lieutenant Mills and I arrive."

"Ok, let's go!" Jenny wasted no time. Frank and Cynthia followed.

Ichabod turned around, intending to go back inside to look for Abbie. Instead he was met by Callie.

"Don't bother looking for your fellow Witness. He has her, and he will send for you when it is time.

"Who are you?" Ichabod stared at the woman who he now knew was possessed.

"I am a servant of The Horseman of Death. He will come for you tomorrow and take you to your precious Partner. Be here tomorrow at 5pm if you want to see Miss Mills again." The daemon seeped from her mouth as she collapsed on the ground. The creature flew off into the night as Callie regained consciousness.

Ichabod did not wait around to see if she was alright. He got in Abbie's new SUV and headed for the Basilica.

vvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

Orion teleported Macey outside of the Basilica. Before he risked taking her inside he had to be certain. "Do you know what you are?" He asked.

Macey was still shaken and couldn't understand what he was asking. "I don't know what you mean."

"You are witch breed. I need to know if you've used your abilities for evil. If so, you cannot enter the sanctuary."

Macey shook her head, "I haven't tried to do any witch stuff, I swear!"

Orion flew up but moved slowly. If Macey was not permitted in, he did not want the barrier of the Basilica to harm her. Fortunately she was able to be carried through without being harmed.

"I shall return with your Grandmother. No evil can get to you in this place."

It only took Orion a few minutes to return with Macey's grandmother. The elderly woman was terrified, but relieved to be reunited with Macey.

"I must go now," Orion started to leave.

"Wait, please. My parents are coming. If you leave they not be able to get in." Macey showed him the text from her mom.

"The Witnesses can let them in." Orion tried to assure her.

"No, Abbie isn't with them. They have to find her."

Orion knew that there was something bigger going on, and this was confirming his suspicions. Indeed, the demons going after Macey was likely a distraction to keep him from helping Abbie.

"Very well, I will wait outside," he stepped out of the building and tried to listen. Whatever was going on before was calming down, and he was no longer sensing evil working in Westchester County.

Half an hour later Frank, Cynthia and Jenny met up outside of the Basilica. Orion took Cynthia inside to be with Macey, but Frank was unable to go inside. He wasn't dead or alive, but he had been brought back by the Horseman of war. A short while later Ichabod showed up without Abbie.

"Where's Abbie? Why aren't you looking for her?" Jenny couldn't hide her frustration.

"The horseman of War has her. I believe he is seeking his revenge." Ichabod turned to Orion. "Can you find her?"

"I have tried. There is nothing that I can sense. It is as if..."

"They have protected grounds." Jenny was remembering Katrina's journal. "Katrina made one for them. I'm sure I could break the barrier, but I'd have to find it first."

"They're going to come for me tomorrow night and take me to her." Ichabod informed them.

"We should not wait." Orion insisted. "You are her fellow Witness. Can you not make a connection and lead us to her?"

"If you are referring to the mysterious Witness powers... Abbie and I have yet to learn what they are. Nor do we know how to use them."

"Wait..." Jenny was thinking. "The dreams. You two have been having some of the same dreams. Whatever they have planned, we can't wait that long. It may take me a while to break the barrier."

"You should also be aware of the blood moon tomorrow night," Orion informed them. "The powers of evil, particularly those of witches, will be greatest."

Ichabod wasn't sure how but he was determined to find her. "Of course. I will make every endeavor to establish a connection."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 ~ Care

Jenny and Ichabod went to the house while Frank picked up some supplies and electronics for Cynthia and Macey, and brought them back to the sanctuary. After getting Macey settled for bed Cynthia came out to have a word with Frank. He was putting the seats down in the back of his SUV and laying out a blanket and pillow.

"I know you're thinking about joining the fight again." She folded her arms.

He took a deep breath as he turned to face her. "Look, I know we wanted to move and get away from all of this but I don't think I have a choice. They came after her. For whatever reason, she has a target on her back."

"I agree with you."

Frank looked surprised, "Oh... You do."

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie Frank. I'm scared. We both are. All this craziness... I don't think we are ever gonna get away from it."

Frank reached out and put his arms around her. "We will get through this. I won't let anyone hurt you or Macey."

He kissed her, hoping to offer her some comfort. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed up to his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their lips pressed passionately together as their tongues explored each other. And they hopped in the back of the SUV for some much needed special time together.

It took them both a minute to catch their breath. Frank rolled over to lay beside her, and they both laughed.

"When is the last time we did it in the back of the car?" Frank laughed.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I don't remember, but... we should do it more often."

vvvvvv

vvvvvv

Ichabod was wide awake in Abbie's room. Sleep seemed impossible. All he could do was think about her, but there was no connection, no vision, no revelation as to where she might be.

Soon Jenny came upstairs. She had attempted every locator spell she could find. But none worked.

Jenny went to check on Ichabod and found him pacing in the room. "Anything yet?"

"No nothing," he lamented. "There's just this emptiness. Did you try the locator spell?"

"Yes but it faded out. Whatever spell Katrina cast, there is someone or something reinforcing it. But I was thinking, maybe if we work together, one of us might have a break through." She sat on the ground and waved him to join her."

"What exactly is our undertaking, Miss Jenny?"

"I'm going to try and use my connection as Abbie's sister, with your connection as Witnesses, along with a spell that can hopefully break the protective barrier." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know it's a long shot, and I have no idea if this can actually be done... But we have to try something."

She took his hand in hers and began whispering. Ichabod closed his eyes and thought of the Abbie. There was a distinct connection that he felt the moment they met... That connection grew stronger every day that they were together. Then he remembered the stark emptiness he felt with her absence when he left her in purgatory. It was the same emptiness he felt when she was momentarily gone from him during the travelers spell. And he felt that same emptiness now.

Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Ichabod found himself walking in the woods. There was a river... Not the Hudson... A smaller river. It was familiar. He saw at least three dozen demons and creatures lurking about preparing for something. He saw a worn down cottage and the burnt corpse of the witch Serilda go inside.

He took a step but it felt more like floating. He followed Serilda inside where Abbie was lying in a bed unconscious. A ragged white dress was being carried by a ghostly figure. Then the horseman of Death appeared and he was holding something in his hand. It was a ring.

"The marriage will occur after the sun sets. Then you may take her and have your revenge against the Witnesses," Serilda shrilled. "But at midnight... Her body is mine so that I can have my Blood Moons Revenge. Do not go back on your word."

It was as if the Headless Horseman said something to Serilda but without a head, Ichabod heard nothing. "Of course you can still have your bride. Once I have her body you and I will be a force to be reckoned with"

Ichabod watched in horror as the horseman sat on the bed next to Abbie's still body. His hand touched her face, down her cheek to her lips.

"Noo!" Ichabod screamed in horror as he suddenly awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It took him a moment to gather himself from being disoriented. Was this a dream or a vision?


	6. Blood Moons Revenge

Ch 6 ~ Blood Moon's Revenge ~ (Clean)

~Prelude~

Ichabod watched in horror as the horseman sat on the bed next to Abbie's still body. His hand touched her face, down her cheek to her lips.

"Noo!" Ichabod screamed in horror as he suddenly awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. It took him a moment to gather himself from being disoriented. Was this a dream or a vision?

XXXXXX

1~Difficult Situations~

Jenny was asleep on the floor near by and woke at the sound of his scream. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I don't know... " Ichabod got up and answered his phone. He cringed when he saw it was Reyes.

"Hello, this is Ichabod Crane speaking..." He barely got the words out before Reyes interrupted with her authoritative tone.

"Mr. Crane, this is Sheriff Reyes. I am calling to see if you know the whereabouts of Detective Mills? We had a very important appointment this morning?"

"I um... She is out I believe with Det. Morales," Ichabod wasn't sure if he should lie and cover for Abbie.

"That's interesting." Reyes was about to go in and Ichabod knew it. "One of my officers last saw Abbie last night with Morales. Nobody has seen or heard from either today. Morales also didn't show for work. Were you and Jennifer Mills looking for her last night?"

Ichabod looked at Jenny as if they'd been caught doing something wrong, "indeed we were, but..."

"Have you located Det. Mills or heard from her since last night?"

"No but..."

"How about coming down to the station, and helping me out here, Mr. Crane. If I have a missing officer on my hands I'd like to know sooner rather than later. And if you see Jennifer, let her know I'd like to speak with her too. She didn't answer her phone, when I called." Reyes hung up before Ichabod could object.

XXXX~~~~

Jenny and Frank sat at the kitchen table listening, as Ichabod described the strange visions that he had. He was certain that it was not merely a dream, and that Jenny's plan had worked.

"These sick Monsters are going to use Abbie to exact their revenge," Jenny was horrified.

"It sounds like they've got an army ready. I don't know if we have the man power to stop them." Frank was being brutally honest.

"We do not have a choice," Ichabod insisted. "If we do not stop them, the horseman will..." Ichabod could not finish his statement. The thought of that beast bedding his precious Abbie, broke him. He couldn't let him harm her.

"Don't worry. We will get to her first," Jenny tried to sound more confident than she actually was. "You're sure this place is the same spot where you found the Roanoke Colony last year?"

"Yes, I am most certain."Ichabod shakily agreed.

"I'll go there and see if I can take down the barrier. Crane go ahead and check in with Reyes. Try to keep her off our backs," Jenny got up from her seat.

"You aren't going alone," Frank stood up in protest. "I'll go with you."

"No way Frank," Jenny shook her head. "You're trying to get your family out of this mess."

"We're in this one already. I spoke with Cynthia about this last night." He grabbed the Sword of Methuselah, which was leaning against the wall. "Besides, I'm the only one who can wield this thing. And you need someone to cover your back."

XXXXX

XXXXX

Abbie woke slowly from what felt like an incredibly deep sleep. She tried to focus her vision, but her surroundings were not at all familiar. It suddenly dawned on her that she was not at home in her bed. She had her left wrist shackled and chained to a bed post, and she was wearing a long tattered white lace robe, loosely fastened at the waist with a ribbon.

She could tell she had just been bathed because her hair was curly and damp. Her skin smelled like the home made soap that was often sold at the Farmer's Market.

"What the fu..." She didn't get the words all the way out before she saw a creature carrying a tray towards her. She jumped back pulling at her wrist determined to pull her hand through the thick metal clasp. Another creature ran to grab her but she high kicked it sending it flying into the wall. At the sound of the commotion, Serilda and Headless came rushing into the room.

"Oh s***!" Abbie jumped from the bed and pulled at her wrist until it was bleeding.

"Abigail, stop or you will ruin your wedding robe." Serilda said a quick chant and Abbie felt her limbs go numb.

She crumpled on the ground as Headless came to her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to yell, but only slurred gibberish came out. Headless picked her up and sat on the bed next to her. Even with no head she could sense him looking at her.

"He says that you are exquisite Abigail. He cannot wait to make you his bride tonight." Serilda hissed. Headless' hand moved across her body and down her side. Abbie tried desperately to kick and punch him, but her body would not move. His hand started exploring until Serilda spoke again. "Patience. Do not take her yet. Your revenge will be sweeter if you have patience."

Headless seemed to listen to her. Serilda then went to Abbie, and looked her up and down. You and your fellow Witness destroyed my only chance of having my body back. But your body will do nicely."

Abbie's eyes showed the panic that her body was unable to express. She tried to grasp what was going on. She wondered what kind of hex the witch had put on her, and thought now would be a great time for some awesome Witness power to kick in... But nothing happened.

"Now if I allow you the ability to move, you have to promise not to do damage to our body."

Serilda waved her hand down the length of Abbie's body. Slowly she felt warmth and sensation returning to her limbs. It wasn't much, her legs and arms now feeling like lead weights. But at least she could move.

"You can't just leave me tied to a bed. What if I have to pee? Y'all got bathrooms around here?" Abbie tried to bargain to be freed from her binding.

Serilda pointed to a pot on the floor and a wash basin on the dresser. "You have everything you need right here.

Abbie rolled her eyes. Of course the old saying "pot to piss in" came to mind.

After Serilda left, Abbie made use of her 'pot' then washed herself with the cold water. Now she needed to plan her escape. There was a window in the room. It was small and high up, but Abbie was certain she could fit through it.

She sluggishly stood on the bed, but couldn't really see out of the dingy window. She stumbled across the room on weak heavy legs as far as her confines would allow her and reached for the chair. She stretched out her legs and toes, finally hooking the chair with her foot and dragging it to her. It was a simple wooden chair but in her current impaired state it felt like she was dragging a sofa.

She was finally able get it to the window. She wobbled as she attempted to stand on it finally, using the wall to keep her balance. Unfortunately outside she saw at least two dozed maybe three dozen demons, creatures, spirits and lost souls. The sight sent a chill through her, and she quickly looked away. Memories of Purgatory came rushing back. She took a deep breath and looked again. There was no way she was getting out without someone noticing.

XXXX

XXXX

Ichabod hurried into the precinct just as a commotion seemed to be calming down. Dana Dobson saw him as he entered and hurried to him. "Any word on Abbie, yet?"

Ichabod shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Dana. What is going on here?"

"Detective Morales was just picked up off of the highway outside of town. He's pretty banged up. No sign of Abbie though. Reyes wants to see you right away." She pointed to the sheriff's office.

He knocked on the door and she waved him in as she finished a phone conversation and hung up. "Have a seat Mr. Crane. I have a few questions for you."

"Of course." He nodded as he sat down.

"When did you last see Det. Mills?"

"Last night at Mabie's. It was approximately 12:15am."

"This was immediately following an altercation you had with Det. Morales?" She folded her arms.

"We exchanged words, yes."

"Did you have any further contact with Miss Mills or Mr. Morales after that?"

"I did not."

"Any body able to vouch for your where abouts after you left Mabbie's?"

"Yes. I was with Frank Irving and Jennifer Mills. We looked for Abbie last night before going home. We had to assume she was safe with Mr. Morales."

"I'm sure you've heard Morales is in our custody. I'm going to let you in on this Crane... We are holding him as a possible suspect."

"Has he said anything? Does he know where she is?" Ichabod asked anxiously. Maybe his vision was wrong.

"He claims he and Mills were attacked last night and he woke up on the side of the road. He had scratches and blood on his person. They are being analyzed as we speak. Do you know of anyone who would want to attack or kidnap either of them?" She asked as she secretly observed him for any bruising on his face neck or hands. He was clean as a whistle.

"No... No I don't." Ichabod lied.

"I'm aware that Mills has recently received an inheritance from Corbin, and you may have received something after the passing of your wife... Have you been contacted by anyone about a ransom?" Reyes noticed His hands twitched. She knew that was a typical thing he did when nervous.

"No." Ichabod lied and hoped the astute Reyes would not see through him. He couldn't exactly say a demon told him the Horseman of Death is holding her hostage.

"Did Morales say anything to you that would indicate he might do something to harm Miss Mills?" Reyes was more serious than Ichabod had ever seen her. And that was saying a lot.

"He was upset over my... friendship with Miss Mills, but I did not get the impression he would harm her." Ichabod was honest. He knew Luke didn't do this, but he needed to keep Reyes preoccupied, and telling the truth wasn't an option.

Part of him felt sorry for Luke. There was a good chance that no matter how this turned out, he would likely take the fall.

XXXX

XXXX

Frank and Jenny kept their distance from the invisible barrier containing Headless and his minions. Jenny could now sense it and knew it would possibly kill her if she tried to go in. Frank wanted to try going through... Since he was sort of dead already, but Jenny didn't want to risk it.

She tried several incantations to see if the barrier would come down but none worked. Finally she felt a break... It was a slight weakening, but it was something.

"Keep at it, Jenny. You can do this," Frank encouraged her. He kept his sword in hand ready to take on anything that tried to harm her.

XXXX

XXXX

2 ~Unwilling~

The day seemed to be passing far too quickly. Serilda had loosened the spell she cast on Abbie, but she could still barely move. At least the feeling of moving about sluggishly was a huge step up from laying paralyzed.

Abbie had already done an assessment of things she could potentially use as weapons and a disguise to help herself escape. She had the pot and the wash basin. Both were heavy porcelain, but she would manage. There was the chair. Again, heavy as hell in her current state, but what choice did she have.

Then there was the chain that kept her attached to the metal bed frame. If she could convince someone to let her out of the confines, that would be ideal. But if not, she might have to dislocate her thumb or even fracture her hand to get out. That would impair her more, but it would free her and she could make use of the chain as a weapon.

She listened for footsteps, and heard what sounded like only two pair. She was certain one was the Horseman since he needed shelter from the sun. She hoped the other was not Serilda. If she could take out the horseman and whoever he was with, she could make a break for it.

She eyed a black ragged piece of material that covered the window. She could cover herself with it as a disguise so she could flee. She was determined. The next minion to come into the room was going down.

She tried to quietly free her hand but then she heard the door creek open. A decrepit looking soul whose eyes had been gouged out entered the room. Abbie immediately wondered what his sin had been to be punished in Purgatory in such a way. It was no matter. If this thing had no eyes, he'd make an easy target.

Unfortunately a few seconds later Headless entered the room. "F***!" Abbie grunted under her breath. It was one thing to take out some scrub demon or soul, but the Horseman was another story. She was hoping to get him off guard for her best chance.

Abraham grabbed the chair and sat the damned soul down in it, then went to Abbie. He stood there headless as if he were watching her.

"What do you want?" She demanded peering at him. It was a creepy sight to see him shirtless. How did he get his body so muscular and fit like that?

"I've come to observe my prize," the soul in the chair said. Obviously he was here to speak for Headless.

"Am I a prize or am I your source for revenge?"

"For me they are one and the same." He sat beside her on the bed and leaned his body against her.

Abbie crunched up her face in disgust as the headless neck brushed her. She wondered what the hell he was doing with his head. Was he trying to kiss her? She inadvertently made a sound expressing her repugnance.

Headless pulled back as if looking at her expression. He grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks. "Do not look at me like that!" The voice yelled. "It is your fellow Witness who did this to me. But I will take you! And he will be devastated, knowing that I have had what he desired most."

"If you want revenge then battle me in a sword fight or a duel. Crane and I are war partners nothing more."

"I do not believe that Miss Mills. You are his one desire." Headless insisted.

Abbie shook her head, "No, I'm not. I've been with tons of guys. Crane knows all about them, and he doesn't care. If you think you're getting some dainty fragile virgin... You're wrong." She had her best poker face on now, and he was buying her story.

Headless stood abruptly. He said nothing and Abbie wondered if he was contemplating changing his revenge strategy. He walked towards the door and then stopped. He was listening. He could hear her heart beating and it was telling the true story. "You lie Abigail."

He suddenly took swift heavy steps towards her. Abbie's poker face expression disappeared and was replaced by the look of fear. She backed up on the bed moving her heavy limbs as quickly as she could muster. But he was upon her in an instant grabbing her by the leg . Abbie forced her body over the edge of the bed, landing on the ground. She scrambled like a new born colt to get onto her feet. Abraham leaped a cross the bed and reached for her. But she quickly pulled down the black curtains letting the sunlight pour into the room.

Abraham, shirtless was completely exposed, and the light burned him relentlessly. He crumpled to the ground in agony. She grabbed the porcelain basin and struggle to wield it at the blind minion. She managed to strike him in the chest knocking him to the ground. She lifted the basin again and struck him in the head. She dropped it with a heavy thud when the creature stopped moving.

Now she had to get free from the chain. She wrenched her hand trying to pull it through the shackle to no avail. She took a deep breath and purposely cracked her thumb out of joint. It hurt like a beast but she pulled it through before it had a chance to swell.

Headless was still crawling on the ground, but trying to get to her or the door. She took the chain and wrapped it around him twice, to keep him in the room with the sun light burning him. She then draped herself with the black cloth and made her escape.

Once outside and completely covered, she tried to blend in. None of the demons paid her much mind, and she thought she was finally free. But then her limbs went from heavy to completely numb again. She collapsed on the ground. She tried to scream, speak, make any sound at all, but nothing came out.

Soon she was surrounded by demons who picked her up and carried her back inside. They laid her on the bed. The room was dark again. She saw Headless standing in the corner watching as Serilda tended to her injured hand.

She did a spell which healed the broken bone, but did not take away the pain of it. "As a punishment for your attempt to escape. Let the pain be a reminder."

Abbie's eyes shifted to Headless then back to Serilda. The witch waved her hand over Abbie's mouth, and she was able to speak. "I don't care about my hand. I will keep fighting him until he kills me. I'd rather go out fighting than be raped and murdered anyway."

Serilda screeched out a laugh, "we have no intentions of killing you Abigail. I want your powers, which means you will very much be alive. But I will be in control."

Abbie scoffed, "he's going to kill me for what I just did to him."

"No, Abigail." Serilda put the metal clasp back on her wrist. "He is quite impressed by you. You are not only beautiful, but strong and brave as well. We shall make a most perfect Bride for the Horseman of Death."

XXXXX  
XXXXX

Jenny looked on nearly in tears when she saw a tiny figure draped in a black cloth escape from the small house. She knew it was Abbie. Frank attempted to get into the barrier but they could not. They watched with dismay as Abbie was captured and brought back inside.

"Damn it!" Jenny couldn't hide her frustration.

"You must not give up," Frank encouraged her.

XXXX  
XXXX

It was almost 5 in the afternoon. Ichabod made is way to Mabbie's and stood outside waiting. He noticed an unmarked van in the distance, and wondered if this was who would be picking him up. To his surprise, a large black SUV drove up in front of him. Two men in suits got out of the back seat and approached him. Without a word they escorted Ichabod into the vehicle and took off.

There was an armed man in the front seat and another armed man in the back third row seating. Ichabod had no doubt these were members of the Hell Fire Club, likely eager to take part in this revenge plot because Abbie killed Henry. It made sense not to send a demon that might be tracked by Orion.

The unmarked van followed keeping their distance.

"Looks like I was right," Reyes said from the passenger seat. "She's being held hostage. Don't lose that vehicle."

XXXX  
XXXX

The SUV was barely out of the city limits when they realized they were being followed.

"Bad move involving the cops!" One of the men said.

"I assure you I did not. Miss Mills is an officer of the law. Did you not think they would get involved on their own?"

"Take 'em out," he said to the other men who pulled out high powered riffles and began to blast away.

XXXX

"Get down!" Reyes yelled just as a blast crashed through the wind shield. She leaned out the window and tried to get a shot at the tire, but hit the rear light. Her next shot got one of the gunmen in the head and he slumped half hanging from the SUV window.

The driver got on the radio and called for back up just before he was shot in the arm, and the van went careening into a tree.

Back in the SUV the ring leader quickly observed that his comrade was dead and heaved his body out the window and into the street. The SUV never stopped but continued on to its destination.

XXXX  
XXXX

It was getting late and Jenny knew the sun would be going down soon. She was already getting tired but her determination gave her energy. She and Frank turned around when they heard the sound of tree branches being brushed. Thankfully it was Orion.

"How'd you find us?" Frank asked.

"I could sense Jennifer working diligently." He put his hand on her shoulder and she could feel the warmth of energy flow through her. "She is doing well."

"Macey and Cynthia..." Frank wondered.

"They are well. They will be safe in the sanctuary. You have my word."

"And if this goes badly, can they get out?"

"Yes. Muriel will come for them. But have faith." Orion held out a crossbow with 8 anointed arrows, and a riffle with 10 consecrated rounds. He also had 3 halo weapons.

XXXX

It wasn't long until the black SUV arrived. Jenny, Frank and Orion stayed hidden as they watched 4 armed men escort Ichabod from the vehicle and tied him to a tree. They waited to see if the men would leave but they stood guard.

XXXX

XXXX

3 ~Bond &amp; Battle

"It's time," Serilda hissed at Abbie as she lay motionless on the bed.

The dead soul of a young woman came to undo Abbie's wrist from its binds. Her arm fell limp beside her. Abbie knew she'd have to think of a way to get out of this, but what little powers she knew how to utilize weren't working.

The one skill she could always rely on was useless to her. She wanted to fight with everything in her, but her body would not work. When headless walked in dressed in his red coat and broad ax sheathed behind him, her heart began to pound. He scooped her up off the bed and carried her outside.

Ichabod looked on as the Horseman carried Abbie outside amongst the crowd of demonic entities and lost souls that had escaped Purgatory. He struggled against the chains to no avail. "Lieutenant! Abbie!" He cried out. But she did not respond.

"Abraham Van Brunt!" He cried out in a tone meant to challenge him.

The horseman paused and faced him, letting Ichabod get a good view of Abbie, taking her to the marriage bed. He chained her wrist to the bed just as it had been inside.

"Coward!" Ichabod yelled at him. He was immediately struck in the gut with a gun by one of the guards.

Ichabod gasped for air as he heard a swift whooshing sound. He looked up to find Frank had cut down all four men. Orion used his halo to cut through the chains and free Ichabod. Jenny relentlessly fought to bring down the barrier. Orion put a hand on Ichabod and Jenny's's shoulder hoping to share a bit of his energy and give a boost to their own abilities.

The demons began to chant repeating two haunting sounds as Serilda cast a dark spell. She held up the ring and handed it to The Horseman. As soon as he put the ring on Abbie's finger, the essence of his head appeared. The throng of demons continued their chant.

Abbie watched in horror as the Horseman took off his broad axe and his gun, then began to undress. "Oh hell no!" She screamed and willed her body to work. But Serildas spell on her kept her bound

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

Ichabod felt helpless as he desperately tried to get through to Abbie. He and the others were startled by the sound of a horse approaching from the depths of the woods, but even more surprised to see the face of Abraham Van Brunt. Ichabod grabbed the crossbow and pointed it but then he realized who it was. Their eyes met and he knew. It was The Kindred.

Kindred's horse reared up on its hind legs then took off to parade around the barrier and draw the horseman's attention. The horseman was just about to kiss Abbie and solidify their union, when he saw it. The Kindred with his head. He got up from the bed. He had gone against the Kindred with the broad axe before and had been bested. This time he took his gun.

Serilda tried to stop him, "No, finish the bonding and take the Witness! This is a distraction! We must have our revenge.

And in that brief moment Jenny was able to weaken the barrier enough for Orion to break through. Jenny continued louder and more forceful, now that Serilda was also distracted.

Ichabod dropped to his knees as he felt his limbs go weak, almost numb, but he knew his strength was going to Abbie. She felt the warm sensation run through her body, and her limbs come back to life.

She wasted no time grabbing the broad axe from the ground and slicing through the chain that confined her to the bed.

Her next move was to take the axe and send it hurdling at Serilda. The axe easily cut the head off of the witches burned, and Serilda's body fell to the ground. Kindred had managed to get the gun away from the horseman and now the two were engaged in a hand to hand battle. Frank and Orion were cutting down demons left and right sending them straight to hell.

Jenny rushed to Ichabod's side, but he waved her away. "I am recovered! Arm yourself quickly."

She took the gun and a halo as Ichabod grabbed the cross bow and they joined the battle. Jenny tossed a halo to Abbie and she too began to cut down the demons. Soon the forces of evil where overrun. Those that remained began to flee. The horseman, realizing his revenge was lost, made his escape as one of his minions tried to attack Kindred. Frank cut down the demon on Kindred's back but it was too late. Headless was gone. The slain demon bodies began to disintegrate all around them. Only the bodies of the four humans from the Hell Fire Club remained.

XXXX  
XXXX

4~Home~

It was suddenly eerily quiet. The blood moon hovered in the sky above the tree line and the group looked at each other.

"It's over..." Jenny managed, still breathing heavy.

Abbie collapsed to her knees, partly from relief, partly from the shock of it all. She closed her robe tying it tight as Ichabod ran to her side.

He gently held her face in his hands. "Abbie... Are you alright?" His voice heavy with concern as his eyes focused on hers. She was shaking uncontrollably as it all began to sink in. She wrapped her arms around Ichabod's neck finally allowing herself to breathe deeply. He put his arms around her holding her tight. Not wanting to ever let her go.

She pulled her arm away and looked at the thick shackle around her wrist and the blood red metal ring on her finger. "Get these damn things off of me!" She tried to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge. Ichabod tried too, but it didn't move at all.

Everyone gathered around Abbie as Orion took out a halo and carefully cut the metal binding from her wrist. He then tried to cut off the blood ring but nothing happened.

"What does this mean if it won't come off? I'm not actually bound to that monster am I?" Abbie looked a bit panicked.

"No! The binding was not completed. You do not belong to him!" Ichabod was about to lose his cool. He wanted that ring off of her finger as badly as she did.

"Maybe there something in Grace's journal that can help us." Jenny suggested, even though she had yet to read of anything like this. If there was a way to break a bond to the horseman short of the horseman dying, she would have used it for Frank months ago.

"We can try the Basilica," Orion suggested. "No active or living evil entity can pass through its barrier."

"It's worth a try," Jenny agreed.

The Kindred walked away from the group and mounted his horse. Abbie called to him, "Wait... Kindred. Don't go. You're one of us."

The kindred only smiled and bowed his head to the group before riding off into the night.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Jenny asked.

"I hope so." Abbie said softly as Ichabod lifted her from the ground and swooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder .

XXXXX

They arrived at the Basilica an hour later. Frank stayed in the car to put in a call to Reyes. It wasn't right to leave Morales locked up. Besides, the four dead bodies at the crime scene would make this whole thing look like a sick revenge plot by the Hell Fire Club.

Jenny, Orion, Abbie and Ichabod stood at the wall of the Basillica.

"You mind giving me a lift?" Jenny asked the angel.

He put his arms around her, "hold tight Jennifer." He said before lifting off from the ground.

"See you two on the other side." She waved to her sister and Ichabod as they went over the wall.

She and Orion went into the stone cottage to check on Macey and Cynthia. To their astonishment, Macey was standing up.

"It just happened," Cynthia tried to hide her concern. Her mother was in the corner praying.

"I didn't do anything I swear," Macey said honestly. "I can't stop it. Is this why they came after me?"

"No," Jenny tried to assure her. "What happened was not your fault. But this is incredible. And it's only happened once before?"

"Last month... During the full moon. Mom said they rang a bell to awaken the witches... But this was easier. I can't explain it. Does this mean I'm evil. I know about the blood moon and witches. I've done some research."

Jenny looked at Orion for answered. "This does not mean you are evil. Reverend Knapp was a great Warlock he kept this place and he was not evil. Besides, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine... Better than fine."

"You see, if your magic were being used for evil, you would be painfully expelled from this place."

Macey had a momentary look of fear, and Jenny gave Orion the look. Of course he did not know what the look was for.

"What is the matter?" Orion looked at Jenny trying to understand her expression.

"She's a fifteen year old kid," Jenny whispered tilting her head.

"Oh." Orion realized his choice of words might cause concern for one so young. "Fear not Macey. All is well," he smiled, but it came across as awkward.

Macey and Cynthia looked at each other hoping he was right, but both keeping an image of Macey being violently expelled from the Basilica, in the back of their minds.

XXXX

Abbie and Ichabod stood outside of the sanctuary's wall. She was stalling, but Ichabod did not know why.

"Lieutenant," he said to her in a calm voice. "The sooner we go through the wall, the sooner you can rid yourself of the horseman's attempted bond. Why do you hesitate?"

"What if..." She started, but didn't want to think about it. She took a deep breath. "What if you're wrong? What if the bond is done, and I can't go through that wall? What if this ring never comes off?"

"That will not be the case, Lieutenant. I will be with you now and always," he tried to reassure her. But he could see the fear in her eyes. They were deep and kissed with tears as she looked at him, desperate for him to be right. He could not let it show that he had the same fear. But her eyes, they broke him into a million pieces. And he felt a dry heavy lump form in his throat. He dare not try to speak another word, knowing that it would expose his fear to her.

He held her hand and began to move forward, but she was frozen, shaking and unable to step forward. Without a word he swept her off of her feet, cradling her to him. She didn't protest or struggle to be put back down. Instead she nuzzled her face against his body and wrapped her free arm around him.

He took that as his cue to move forward and proceeded to the wall. He went slowly, his heart pounding with each step. He was almost praying that this would work. Abbie tightened her grip around him and held her breath. She felt such a sense of relief as they entered the wall. The ring began to disintegrate, and she felt the weight of it leave her completely.

She let out a soft but joyous sigh, "it's gone!" The relief washing over her like a flood.

Ichabod dropped to his knees, momentarily overwhelmed by it all. Suddenly all the fear and anguish he'd been holding in over her being taken by the horseman was unleashed. He clung to her and gasped. He was red in the face and his eyes watered over. He buried his face in her neck and gasped again. He fought against the tears that plagued him. He fought a losing battle.

"Hey... It worked... I'm okay. It's gone." Abbie pulled back and gently held his face in her tiny hands. She had never seen him look so overwhelmed. It was more than when Caroline and Katrina had been killed combined. "I'm okay," she looked him in the eyes.

He pulled her into another hug, hoping that the lump which subverted his ability to speak would dissipate. Finally he felt his composure coming back to him, and his breathing steadied. He kissed her forehead, then pressed his gently to hers.

She took another deep breath, "It's time to go home. You ready, Captain?"

He thought about that word. Home. Home for him now was wherever she was. "Ready Lieutenant," he smiled.

He stood and helped her to her feet. They took each other by the hand and walked out of the Sanctuary.

Ichabod was reminded of the words she spoke to him many months ago, after what he considered their first date; the little league baseball game.

"You are home, Crane."

XXXXXXXXX


	7. Beyond The Deep (part1)

Ch7~ Beyond The Deep (Part1) ~

OOOOO

OOOOO

1 ~Rest~

Ichabod and Abbie spent the week following the Blood Moon's Revenge, at the cabin. Reyes had insisted that Abbie take a short leave after being kidnapped by to her belief, The Hell Fire Club.

Ichabod made sure to have new furniture delivered before they arrived. Abbie felt so relieved to be back at the cabin. There was no trace of Katrina left. It was just nice and calm.

The first night, she took a long hot soaking bath in the over sized claw foot tub, before crawling into bed. She slept so peacefully that first night. Ichabod just lay there beside her, watching her sleep until his eyes grew heavy and he too drifted off.

The next morning Ichabod woke to find Abbie gone from the bed. He scrambled to his feet quickly, calling her name as he rushed through the cabin.

He swung the front door open and found her standing by the lake. She turned to face him as if sensing he was there. She looked so calm and beautiful as the early morning sun warmed her face.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her. But right now was her time to recover physically and emotionally, from the ordeal she'd just been through. The bandage around her wrist was a cruel reminder of her abduction.

Their time together was precious to Abbie. He cooked for her, and she made sweet goodies for him. They went for walks around the lake, and had long talks about their childhood. At night they played cards, watched old movies or sang songs. She didn't talk about her time held captive by the Horseman. She just wanted to put it behind her.

Usually when they walked she had her hands in her pocket or used them as she spoke to help express herself. Ichabod always walked with his hands behind his back. But by the third day, they were holding hands.

They'd held hands before briefly when they were facing a difficult situation... More intimately while on a new adventure like visiting New York and London. Then there were the moments when Ichabod seemed to need something, and whatever it was, he seemed to find it when he held her hand.

Now it was different. She could feel a shift happening. It was far from the previous what if, possibilities, could we, should we game that they had been playing. She now knew she loved him.

Their last night at the cabin, they engaged in a rousing game of Go Fish. Abbie had a theory as to why Ichabod kept winning at cards.

"Do you have any Queens?" He asked plainly as if it didn't really matter.

"No. Go fish," Abbie answered putting her cards face down on the table and taking a sip of her tea.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on the deck, but then withdrew it before picking up a card. "You do not have a queen?" Abbie slowly shook her head, still sipping. "The queen of hearts, Lieutenant?"

Their eyes shifted from the deck to each other in a stare down contest. In a flash he reached for her cards, but she was faster, snatching them up and leaping from her seat. She didn't get far. He caught her quickly in just two long strides, grabbing her gently around the waist. Her feet left the ground briefly and she let out the most joyful squeal he'd ever heard from her. She was laughing as she turned to face him, still in his arms.

"I knew it! You're counting cards," she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in a teasing manner.

"No, I... Well...," he had been caught and he knew it. "I cannot help it. It is an action that occurs subconsciously," his voice in mock plea for forgiveness.

They were suddenly very aware of their closeness. Her body pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her waist. He felt her shudder and worried that it was too soon. He loosened his hold just a little and waited for her to indicate what she wanted to happen next. Their eyes fixated on each other.

The way she looked at him, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. She tipped her head up and he drew closer to her. His eyes shifting to her lips. The next thing he knew he was face to face with the Queen of hearts as Abbie held the card up. He blinked, a bit startled.

Abbie grinned, "Come on, it's late. And tomorrow is my first official day as a detective."

He smiled and nodded. His heart calming dawn from its high.

OOOO

He leaned on his pillow at the bottom of the bed and watched her slowly drifting off, as the faint moonlight gleamed through the window. He wished they could stay here forever, and live this quiet peaceful life.

Abbie was different here. Less stressed, more playful and relaxed. She slept so easily.

Here, there were no demons to destroy, no criminals to take down, no curses to be broken. It was just the two of them, being themselves. And they chose to be together.

But out there, back in their real world, duty and responsibility took precedence. Love didn't matter, no matter how much she might want it. She couldn't see how it would work without major complications. But Ichabod had decided on his path. Tomorrow, he made up his mind, for better or worse, he would tell her the truth of his love for her.

OOOOO  
OOOOO

Frank and his Family spent a couple more days at the Basilica, not wanting to take any chances with Macey's safety. Her ability to stand and walk began to fade, and she was relegated back to her wheel chair. Once Orion was certain that there was no trouble lurking (for the moment) the family decided to go home.

Before they left, Macey pulled Jenny aside. "What's it like using your powers? Are you a witch?"

Jenny had expected this and tried to have something prepared to tell her young friend. But ultimately she decided honesty was best. "I'm not exactly a witch. I'm from the same blood line as my sister, so I get some pretty neat abilities. One of those is the ability to work magic, like a witch. At first it was kinda scary... Cool, but scary. It's a lot of responsibility."

"I just worry... A lot."

"Why?"

"I don't want to turn evil. Especially after what happened last year."

"That's not going to happen," Jenny assured her. "How about, when you're ready... Give me a call. I'll help you out. Okay?"

"Sure. I'd like that. For now I think I'm going to focus on advanced Trig.," Macey laughed. Jenny gave her a big hug before walking her to Frank's car and seeing them off.

"I suppose this is fare well, Jennifer," Orion called from atop the stone wall where he sat.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd stick around for a bit. I'd like to get a better look at those weapons," she looked up squinting her eyes from the morning sun. "Particularly the consecrated rounds. That is, if you don't have any demons to slay at the moment."

"All is quiet... At the moment," he smiled.

"Good. How about a lift?" She said pointing over the wall.

Orion swooped down and picked her up. She defiantly got those butterflies every time he flew her over. She thought it was No wonder Abbie had fallen for the angel.

Jenny took her time to study the bullets, and compare them to the ones she pulled out of the body for Abbie a few months ago.

"I admire your diligence Jennifer. You truly are a great Defender," he admired.

"Wow, that's coming from an angel of war. I'll take the compliment," Jenny smiled. She put down the bullets and grabbed her jacket. "Do you mind bringing me back in tomorrow. I want to bring Graces journal. It'd be great if we could make weapons that could be effective against specific demons."

"As long as I do not have any evil forces to vanquish, I will be glad to assist you."

"Hey, maybe I could go with you," she offered. "I can be pretty handy in a fight. And I'd really like some 'one on one' with an angel," Jenny said in a flirty tone. She thought she'd test the waters with Orion. Last time she asked Abbie about her relationship, she only said that they were just friends and they weren't doing "that" any more.

Jenny could see the slight shift in his continence, as an almost sorrowful look came over his face. "I've learned it's best if I do my work alone."

"Is that your way of letting me down easy? Because we all worked together pretty well." Jenny tried not to take offense.

"I agree. We work together quite well Jennifer. But there are some things that I should do alone. The only time I allowed someone to get to close... Well it was difficult letting go."

"You and Abbie," Jennifer shook her head. "I guess it was more serious between you to that I thought."

"I was in love with her," Orion was surprisingly open. "I am still very much in love with her."

"Oh, I didn't know," Jenny wasn't flirting any more. "It must have been hard when she ended things."

"I ended things, because we had grown too close," he reflected. "I made her very sad, but it was for the best."

"Abbie loved you?" She asked. Orion nodded, and suddenly girl code kicked in. More than that, there was sister code. It would have been different had Orion been just fun fling.

"The last thing I want to do is come between Abigail and the relationships she needs to win this war."

"I totally get that," Damn, what a shame, because he was really hot.

Jenny was officially in a dry spell. She'd had no action since Hawley left. Both Mike and Orion had been a bust. A couple days later Jenny got a random call from Big Ash, asking if they could meet at his bike shop. It was so random, that Jenny couldn't figure out what he wanted, and he wouldn't say.

OOOOO  
OOOOO

2 ~The Case~

Abbie and Ichabod returned to the house early in the morning so she could get ready for work. She was surprised to get a message from Reyes that there was an emergency and she was needed right away. She left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen where Jenny was enjoying a bagel and a cup of coffee. She was in a bit of a hurry after getting the text from Reyes. Jenny patted the table for Abbie to have a seat with her.

"Sorry, I have to go. Possible missing persons case down by the river." She filled her mug with hot coffee and popped a beagle in the toaster.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd come with me to see Big Ash." Jenny looked up waiting for a response from Abbie.

"Big Ash, huh?" Abbie gave her a quick smile. " You don't need me as a third wheel for that."

"He says he needs my help with something."

"I bet he does" Abbie teased playfully.

Jenny was glad that her sister was acting more like herself. She and Crane had been somewhat withdrawn after they killed Henry and Katrina, and she worried after the kidnapping. But as the weeks went by they both seemed more their old selves again.

"Is Crane going with you?" Jenny asked changing the subject.

"He is. Crane, let's go!" she yelled out towards the stair case. "Later, Jenny." Abbie took a bite of her bagel and bolted out the door. She didn't want to get into a conversation with Jenny about all the time she and Crane were spending together.

A minute later, Ichabod came through the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a Mug of coffee.

"Morning Ichy," she greeted him.

"Good morning Miss Jenny. My apologies for being so rude, but I must hurry." He looked around.

"She's already at the car waiting." Jenny knew he was looking for Abbie.

Ichabod gave her a quick head nod and was gone.

OOOOO

As the sun came up, a foggy haze lifted from the river bank. Abbie and Ichabod headed towards Sheriff Reyes and the rest of the search crew. The sheriff wasn't surprised to see Abbie show up with Ichabod. She was still leery of him spending so much time with Abbie and at the precinct, but she had to admit he duo got results.

"Mills, thanks for getting here so quickly. Good to see you Mr. Crane, though I don't think your expertise will be needed here."

"I'm always glad to lend assistance in any capacity..." Crane started, but Abbie gave him a look telling him to pipe down.

"Speaking of, ma'am, I'm surprised you're here for a possible missing person," Abbie looked around. "Do we have any signs of foul play?"

"One of the missing campers..." Reyes took a deep breath. "He's one of our own. Officer Walt Porter. He was supposed to be on an overnight camping trip. His wife thought he just decided to stay an extra day, but last night he didn't show up for his shift."

"Walt hasn't missed a day of work in 10 years." Abbie looked at Crane then noticed an officer heading their way.

Sheriff... Detective Mills... We found Walt's boat about a mile down the river. No sign of either of the men or fowl play." The officer said.

"I better get to work. C'mon Crane."

OOOO

OOOO

Jenny sauntered into Big Ash's bike shop. It'd been a while since she'd been there. The two smiled when they saw each other.

"I love what you've done to the place" Jenny said as she looked around.

"Jenny Mills, your beauty rivals the sun itself." He cocked his head and gave her a half smile, clearly checking her out.

His grandfather and friend smiled at his obvious attempt at flirting. Big Ash was a real tough guy, but he had a soft spot for Jenny.

They had almost had a thing once, but when Jenny needed to leave the country to find an artifact for Corbin, Ash would not leave his people. Shortly after that she fell in with Hawley. But she never got over how sexy Ash was. He was an Adonis.

"Starting off with flattery must be serious."

"Can we speak in private?"

"Sure."

She followed him outside and he walked her around the back of the shop.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There is a demon in our midst. And it is not the first, nor is it the last."

"Ash..." Jenny was struggling with lying to him or admitting he truth.

"Jenny, I know who your sister is. And Crane. They fight the demons. They are the Witnesses."

"How did you know?" Jenny was curious.

"I've had a few run ins with the law. I sensed something within your sister when she locked me up. But when I met Crane. That's when I knew for sure. Our land here is protected but if the Witnesses fail, we are all doomed." That wasn't the whole truth but he didn't want to freak Jenny out about who he was and everything he knew.

She could tell there would be no use in denying it. And she didn't want to. She thought it best to offer him reassurance. "They won't fail." Jenny was almost defensive when it came to her sister and her mission. "And while we fight, the demons can't get to you or your people. You'll be safe here."

"The land is safe but not the water."

"What do you mean? Has something happened?"

"There's a stream that runs from the Hudson River right through our land. Yesterday, My sister Kanti, and her husband were at the stream when something called to him. He said it was an evil spirit. It nearly killed him and she barely got him out? Our Shaman is with them now. Word is spreading and our people are afraid to go near the water."

"I need to call Abbie!" Jenny reached for her phone. But Ash quickly held her hand.

"No. They will not talk to her. She's a cop. They do not know who she truly is."

"Ash, do you trust me?" She asked.

"I do, Kesathwa" he said calling her the sun. He was making her weak, and it had been a while since Hawley left. But right now she needed to focus.

"Then let me do this. You need to convince them to trust her."

OOOOO

Abbie supervised as dive and recovery teams dragged the river in search of the missing men. But there was no trace of them.

"Walt was an experienced boater and camper. None of this makes sense. Two grown men don't just vanish without a trace." Abbie couldn't hide the frustration from her voice.

"I would have to agree with you, Lieutenant. I fear that this is the workings of some unholy being. I can tell that you are sensing that there is evil in our midst."

"I can feel it. I was just hoping that this wasn't one of 'our' cases. Walt has a family. If he's gone..."

Her phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. "It's Jenny," she answered right away. The connection was bad, Abbie barely had one bar, but she managed to get the message. Crane practically stared her down as he anxiously waited to know what she was saying. "We have a lead, let's go."

OOOOO

It took some convincing, but Ash managed to get Lou and Kanti to tell their story.

Kanti having full faith in her brother started. "We went to the water to relax and have some fun. Everything was fine, and then Lou said he heard something. But I heard nothing."

"And you were in the water at this time," Abbie asked for clarification.

"Yes. Lou started to wade down the stream towards the river. I called to him, but it was as if I wasn't there."

"What did you see and hear?" Ichabod was curious and wanted to gain understanding.

"It was a voice, calling to me. I had to find her. I saw her... I think.

"What did she look like?" Abbie pressed for answered.

"I can't remember. All I know is that I tried to go to her. I couldn't stop myself. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was Kenawa! My Nepi Chepi! I can't get the sound out of my head!" The young man became uneasy and the Shaman began a chant to calm him.

"He said Kenawa..." Crane searched his memory for the reference. "The Shawnee like many around the world once believed that an evil spirit lived in the water. Drawing people to their death."

"Yes, some say Nepi Chepi, as in water fairy, believing the creature to be beautiful and alluring." Big Ash waved Abbie, Crane and Jenny aside, while Kanti and Frank calmed Lou. "The evil spirits are among us. Do you really believe you can stop them all?"

Abbie could tell Ash was not convinced. "We don't have a choice. We stopped Moloch and defeated one of the horsemen. We've come this far."

"And we will continue to fight until this war is won. It is not for the faint of heart but we have each other." Ichabod's eyes were intense on Abbie as he spoke the words.

"I know you want to keep your people safe," Jenny gently laid a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "You can trust them. I do."

Abbie and Crane left them and headed to the archives to do some research. Jenny and Ash stood in awkward silence until she grabbed her bag and started to leave. "I better go, too".

Big Ash stepped in her path and took her hand. "It is good to see you again Jenny. Are you still with Hawley?"

She smiled shyly looking at the ground before meeting his glance. "Hawley and I are not together."

"You're too good for him, Kesathwa."

"You have to stop calling me that." Jenny was definitely hot for him, but she was not down for a one night stand, not after the near disaster with Mike. And she'd had enough of falling for the bad boy. But she knew behind that tough exterior, Ash was quite honorable and caring.

"How about dinner tonight? We can catch up."

"I'll think about it." She walked away letting her hand slowly slip from his.

"I'll call you." He said as she got into her truck.

"You better." She gave him a flirtatious wink as she started the engine and drove off.

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

3 ~Stakeout Make Out~

Abbie and Ichabod planned a stakeout that night on the river bank. Jenny was able to put a protection spell around Ichabod and Abbie's tent to keep him inside the barrier. They also used the shaman's incantation to keep Ichabod from having residual effects of the sirens call.

"Too bad the lake at the cabin isn't connected to the Hudson River. I'd feel better having you guys there rather than out here." Jenny was a bit leery about leaving the pair on the shore lone. "The barrier will seal Crane in for twelve hours. And it'll keep the demon out. Are we sure this thing is only calling men?"

"Whether this foul creature be Siren or Mermaid, it seems to only be heard by men." Ichabod tried to reassure her. He held his hands out feeling for the perimeter and soon enough found the invisible wall. Abbie and Jenny could cross but he could not. "With this barrier, the creature will not be able to drag me to the bottom of the river, to an untimely death."

"Besides, none of the women who were in the vicinity at the same time as the campers heard anything. If this thing calls to Crane I might be able to get a glimpse of it and see exactly what we're dealing with." Abbie gave her sister a quick hug to send her off. "Now I believe you've been invited to dinner. Go. Have fun."

"Call me if you need back up" Jenny smiled. "Crane, be safe."

"Of course." He gave her a head nod as she headed out. Crane looked to Abbie and admired the smile on her face. "Lieutenant, you seem rather joyous for someone stuck outdoors hunting down a mysterious demon."

She let out a soft chuckle as the two of them sat down on a blanket.

"It's Jenny. This is the first time she's put herself out there since Hawley left. She never gave poor Mike a real chance." She took a deep breath and looked around. "And, I don't mind camping out by the river. I could do without the Demon hunting, but ..."

"I suppose that's who we are now." He paused briefly then intentionally went back to her statement about her sister. "You know I can sympathize with Miss Jenny on her reluctance to begin a new relationship after losing someone you hold dear. It can be difficult."

"I think your situation trumps anything most of us have been through." Abbie was a bit surprised he was opening up about this.

"I did what had to be done at the time. But I still have hopes of a life that includes love." His voice was now low and husky.

The way he looked at Abbie as he spoke sent a thrill through her body. He was so handsome. But she was still too guarded, not willing to let personal liaisons get in the way of her duty as a witness. Hell, she wouldn't even let personal tragedy get in the way.

And yet if she were honest with herself, she'd admit she wanted love too. But not with just anyone. She wanted him. She looked towards the river. The sun was completely gone now and the stars began to sparkle above.

Ichabod could see her walls going up, and he was determined to get through them. He'd already started this conversation; he figured he might as well tell her what he was feeling for her. "Abbie..." He reached for her hand but before he could hold it, her phone rang. He nearly swore.

"It's Calvin." She got up quickly. "I better take this."

"We're in the middle of a case," Ichabod protested.

"Exactly. And if I don't answer, he'll come down here and see what we're doing or worse, get himself killed."

"It would serve him right," Ichabod grumbled under his breath as Abbie accepted the call. He was a jealous man, and Calvin's attention to Abbie always seemed to get him fired up.

"Hold on. I can't hear you. The reception is bad." Before Ichabod could stop her she walked outside the barrier.

Now all he could do was brood and mumble complaints as he watched Abbie walk along the bank of the river. She was beautiful in any light, and under the moon and stars was no exception. And Crane could do little to conceal his envy of any man who commanded her attention. After a few minutes she put the phone away and walked back towards him. He willed himself not to say anything pejorative. One snide comment could derail the conversation, and it had taken him quite some time to get to this moment.

"I trust you handled the situation with that impertinent reporter," he managed, instead of the disparaging tirade he was holding in.

"I did." She said as she sat back down beside him. She half expected him to go on about how meddlesome Calvin was, but was surprised he didn't. She gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that it? No tirade bout how he's always interfering bla bla bla..." She grinned.

"No need Lieutenant. As long as he keeps his distance, he has no bearing on what goes on between us." His voice was low and husky. The intensity in which he looked at her caught her off guard.

He held her stare for a moment as she desperately fought to break the tension. If he was about to start with one of his panty dropping wedding vow speeches, she needed an out. Her lips moved but no words came for a moment. And then she found her voice. "I wouldn't let him get in the way of our partnership. We are the Witnesses and we have a job to do. And that comes first." She turned away from his stare and looked out over the darkness of the water.

He was a bit stunned. Was she actually trying to close any talk of their relationship on a personal level? Or perhaps she still did not understand the profoundness of his care for her. He stared at her for a moment and she could feel his eyes upon her.

"Abbie..." He barely whispered and yet his voice commanded her to look him in the eye. "If I have continued to give the indication that my care for you lies only as deep as our partnership as witnesses, then I am a fool. I know that in the past I clung desperately to that part of my life that was lost, refusing to admit that there was nothing of value left in it for me. And I know that in doing so I pushed you away and damaged our bond..."

"Crane, you don't have to keep apologizing. It's in the past. We're good. Our Witness bond has been stronger than ever..." She shook her head and tried to break his gaze, but he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She was paralyzed by his touch.

"Our bond goes far deeper than that of just witnesses. I have known for so long. I denied it. I fought against it foolishly. I will never forgive myself for leaving you in purgatory..."

"But you came back for me. What's done is done." She couldn't bear to listen to him beat himself up about that. Especially when in the end, he killed Katrina for her. He killed his wife to save her life. She had never said the words for fear it would damage their bond. But he had to know what it meant to her. "And in the end when you had to make the ultimate choice..."

"I chose you Abbie." His eyes were hooded and the tenor of his voice resonated through Abbie's body. "I will always choose you." Abbie was now fixated on his eyes, almost lost in their trance. His eyes moved slowly from hers to her lips. He was certain he could hear her heart pounding and that she in turn could hear his as he drew closer. She stiffened, still uncertain. And as if he could sense the last bit of reservation in her, the words she most needed to hear came from his lips. "I love you, Abbie."

Before she could think of what it all would mean, his lips were upon hers. And nothing else mattered. First softly, he allowed himself to feel the luscious lips that he had dreamed of so many nights. Then as he felt her giving in he pressed, letting his mouth open slightly to taste hers. With all reservation gone she reciprocated. Their tongues meeting and colliding as their hearts raced.

His hand moved slowly down her cheek, her shoulder, then finally resting on her back. He pulled her closer, her hands caressing his slender yet muscular arms. She didn't want to stop but he knew if she continued, they would go too far too soon.

Her hands found his chest and gently patted him, prodding him to stop. Even as he pulled away she could hardly let go of his lips. His eyes questioned as he tried to read her.

"We should stop..." She said, quickly hopping up from the ground. She looked flustered and was out of breath, her heart still racing with excitement and bliss. "We're on a case, so we should probably... Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab the cooler and get a sandwich. You want one?"

"I am quite famished. A sandwich would suit me quite well indeed." He said calmly, regaining his composure.

"Okay... I'm... I'll be right back." She grinned uncontrollably, as she headed towards her SUV. She wanted to smack herself for acting so ridiculous, but she couldn't help it! Once she was safely out of ear and eye shot of Ichabod she let out a small squee of excitement. She pulled the cooler out of the trunk and took a moment to pull herself together. "Get it together, Mills. Calm our ass down." She took a couple of deep breaths and then walked back to Ichabod.

He too was in a state of pure euphoric bliss. He had seen the sheer giddiness on Abbie's face, and it brought him so much joy. He laid back on the blanket to give himself a moment to calm down. He watched with a smile as she rejoined him. She pulled out a cistern and some candles.

Crane got up and began to heat some water, while Abbie lit the candles. "Are we setting a mood?" He asked slyly, giving her an eyebrow raise.

"Not exactly," she laughed. "Citronella candles. The scent keeps mosquitoes away, so we can eat in peace."

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

4 ~Big Ash~

Jenny had been at Big Ash's place for all of fifteen minutes when things went completely sideways.

As soon as she walked in, the delicious aroma tantalized her sensations.

"Ah, you look beautiful, Kesathwa. Come in and have a seat dinner is ready," he greater her with a hug. " I wasn't sure you were going to come."

"Thank you. Smells delicious."

"It's nothing special. Just beef stew and cakes," he said giving her a half smile.

"Seriously! I love Shawnee cakes. I can't believe you remembered that." She was impressed.

"I remember the way your face lit up when you tried one for the first time. That's when I knew you were the sun."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Askuwheteau." She pursed her lips giving him a very sexy smile as he took a seat next to him at the table. Nobody called him by 'that' name except his grandfather and the shaman on occasion. Nobody called him by his given name either. They just called him Big Ash. But he liked that Jenny had remembered his Spirit name. And he loved the way she said it.

His voice was sharp gruff but incredibly sexy. When he complimented her with his surly tone slightly softened, it made her a little weak in the knees. He spooned a scoop of the stew from a large bowl on the table into a small bowl in front of Jenny, and placed two cakes on her plate. He did the same for himself. "I hope you enjoy."

She waited for him to take a bite making sure he didn't want to do some ceremonial prayer first. But Ash wasn't all that traditional. She took a bite of soup, making the most sinfully delightful sound, then took a bite of cake. "Mmm, This is so good," she couldn't help herself. Ash looked at her and imagined those sounds and words coming from her for an entirely different reason. A tiny crumb of cake rested on her lower lip, as he watched her enjoy her treat.

"You've got a little crumb..." He motioned to her mouth. She licked her lips with her tongue before slightly sucking in her lower lip, and Ash became undone. "Let me get that for you."

He leaned in close, gently swiping her lower lip with his thumb. Jenny let out the softest breath as he stared intensely at her lips. His eyes became heavy and hooded as his hand feathered across her cheek. He drew her in for a kiss that was so intense, Jenny nearly lost her breath. His tongue pushed through her lips and nearly down her throat.

Jenny didn't skip a beat. Her hands went straight for his magnificent hair, fingering through its silkiness. He put his arms around her, pulling her up from her seat and pressing her against the wall.

She wasted no time pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside

There was a short pause as if they both were asking silently if this was really going to happen. Their breath was heavy, bodies trembling. They knew in an instant. This was happening.

"Let me have you," his voice was so low and husky. She bit down hard on her lower lip before kissing him again.

He swooped her up and carried her to his room, kissing her desperately on the mouth.

"I want all of you Jenny... My Kasathwa."

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

5 ~Closer~

Ichabod had created a latrine behind some trees that Jenny had been thoughtfully enough to include in the barrier. He decided to let Abbie use the tent to freshen up and change for the night. He put on a thin cotton night shirt that his late friend Carolyn had made for him. He thought better than to wear his britches so he instead wore the comfy yoga pants Abbie had bought him for exercise.

He returned to find Abbie already sitting on the blanket wearing her yoga pants and a tank top. She sat staring out onto the water deep in thought. He joined her and quickly noticed that she didn't wear a bra. A flash of heat swept over his body as lustful thoughts flooded his mind. He forced himself not to stare and to cool his labido.

"Tis a fine night for a covert investigation."

"It sure is," she answered softly still gazing out into the distance.

"I am rather curious to learn the true nature of this esoteric being. It shall not remain enigmatic for long."

She smiled at him shaking her head lightly, before looking at the water again. "C'mon, it's gotta be a mermaid. All of our research is leaning that direction."

"You seem as though you are hoping it is indeed a mermaid."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. Ever since I was a little, I would have fantasies about being a mermaid." She grinned. "I know you probably think it's silly..."

"Only in that you must realize that the creature we are likely to encounter will look nothing like the dainty half fish half human in the animated motion picture we saw several months ago. More likely a ghastly beast of a sea creature."

He saw her shiver slightly, then she pointed beside him. There he saw options of an oversized sweater or a blanket. He quickly grabbed the blanket and draped it over both their shoulders. The thought of macking had crossed his mind.

"Well we will just wait and see. As long as it can't get to you, whatever it is." She snuggled a little closer to him, knowing full well that he could easily have grabbed the sweater for her.

"Hence Miss Jenny choosing this particular protection spell. It's the only one that will protect a man from the evil sea siren. Of course my concern is for you."

"Don't worry. We have a plan. The creature calls to you and I shoot it with one of the arrows we got from Orion."

Crane grew suddenly rigid, and now he stared out into the water. Abbie realized that the angel was still a sore spot for him. And she had yet to tell him everything that had been between her and Orion. At first she had thought it none of his business. After all he was married, and she never asked about what he and Katrina did behind closed doors.

"At least we can be sure Orion's weapons will work, unlike with Hawley's. They were always hit or miss." She tried to shift the focus.

"It is unfortunate that aside from Miss Jenny, our allies consist of a winged Zealot and a Monster who vanishes for months at a time. Captain Irving will be missed."

"At least we have a few allies around the world. But having a close knit team would be nice. What do you think about bringing Big Ash into the fold. He seems to know what's going on, and he's helped us in the past."

Ichabod laughed sarcastically. "So we should essentially add an ill-tempered brawler with a propensity for incarceration to our merry band."

"Um, don't forget, Jenny and I were both ill-tempered brawlers with a propensity for incarceration." She laughed. "I get the same feeling with him as I did with Frank, Hawley and Orion. We can use him on our side. I can feel it" She gave him a playfully side eye as he conceded to her argument.

"Well he is at least a man of honor."

"As are you, Captain." She said nuzzling into his chest.

"Ah, Lieutenant, I do believe you mean to be a distraction."

"Maybe just a little." She tilted her head just so, and her soft lips met his. He loved the taste of them, so soft and plump in his mouth.

Her hands rummaged softly through his hair, fueling his hunger for her. His hands went slowly down her back. Then as they came back up, his hands found themselves under her tank top. His hands now upon her bare flesh, hot blood rushed through his body, and they began to make out. Waves of bliss washed over Abbie as she felt herself giving in to him. She wanted him so badly. Now her hands were under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his body. As much as she wanted him, this was not the time.

"Crane... We have to stop." Her voice was barely audible. "We're on a case. We can't keep doing this."

"As much as it pains me, I shall do as you wish." He kissed her again, before sitting up and freeing her from his embrace.

She sat up, "As much as I love you, I don't want our first time to be interrupted by evil spirits. Besides I think you should take me out on a real date first." Now Ichabod was unusually quiet, staring at her as if pleased with himself. "What is it?" She asked.

"Why Grace Abigail Mills, I do believe you said you love me."

"Wha... No I just meant that..."

"I believe, your very words were, and I quote, I love you." He teased. "And I must admit, I rather liked hearing it."

"Ok fine, I do. I love you, Crane." She couldn't help but smile at herself for finally saying the words to him. They had slipped out without her meaning to say them, but the words were true none the less.

"And I love you, Abbie." He gently smoothed the back of his hand down her cheek and tilted her head up to him. His hooded eyes looked back at her so dreamy that she felt butterflies flittering through her body. He kissed her again, and she swore it felt as if she were floating. Her heart began to beat out of her chest, and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to get carried away.

"We need to cool it," she said struggling to break from his kiss.

"I can think of no better way to pass the time, than to be in the arms of my beloved."

"How about a game of card?" She hopped up now teasing him. "Maybe chess?"

"I believe cards would be more fitting. In a game of chess, I might find myself rather distracted." He gave her a look implying that she would be the distraction.

"Cards it is." She went into the tent to look for a deck of playing cards.

Ichabod laid on the blanket, looking up at the stars. He smiled when he heard the soft hum Abbie's voice. She had such a beautiful voice. He couldn't make out what she was singing. He sat up to listen and then realized it wasn't her voice at all. "Abbie..." He said softly before his thoughts were completely gone from him. Just the voice calling to him. He desperately tried to get to her but for some reason he couldn't.

"Did you say something?" Abbie called from inside the tent. She heard him faintly say her name. She popped her head out of the tent. "Crane... Crane!"

She ran to his side as he clawed at the invisible barrier, desperate to get to the water. "Crane look at me! What's going on?" She looked out towards the river, but just as she feared, she saw nothing.

She placed her hands on Ichabod, and said an incantation that she and Jenny found in Grace's journal. It allowed her to see through Ichabod's eyes. When she looked back out to the river she saw it... Her... The mermaid. She was beautiful with long dark hair, bright green eyes and a soft tan completion. In fact she reminded Abbie of a Persian princess. "Gotcha!" Abbie said indignantly, as she grabbed Crane's crossbow and Orion's arrow. "Time for you to go back to hell."

She went down to the water and readied her weapon. As she set to aim the mermaid stopped her song and called out to her. Crane was immediately released from his trance.

"Stop, please." She begged, holding her hand out to Abbie. "Can you see me?"

"I can see you trying to kill my friend."

"I do not wish to harm your friend. I am here to help the lost souls. Your friend unfortunately is in the way. How... how can you see me?"

"Never mind how I can see you. How about you explain to me why you are dragging men to their death if you're supposedly helping lost souls?"

The mermaid looked at Abbie, her eyes pleading for mercy. "I am Atargatis. Throughout time I have been Known by many names, and my reasons for roaming the seas have often been misunderstood. In truth I have come to find the souls of those taken from the earth before their time... Lost to the waters by drowning. I call out to the souls and offer them hope and place with me and my sisters. Sometimes, unfortunately, men can hear our songs and... Well, they are lost due to their weakness."

Abbie kept the cross bow aimed, not yet ready the believe the beautiful creature. "How can I know if you're telling the truth? You're not the first evil spirit we've had to put down."

"Of course. I should have known. You are a Witness! As is your friend. Your name is Grace." The mermaid looked behind her for a moment. "I shall offer you the proof you require."

Atargatis called out in a song voice for her sisters to come forth. In a moments time several mermaids rose from the river. But what shocked Abbie was that she recognized three of them.

One was a young girl only 14. She was kidnapped four years ago. Her body was found days later washed up on shore near the ocean. It was the worst possible way for the investigation to go, and Abbie had taken the loss hard.

Another was an 18 year old girl that Abbie went to high school with. She was dumped by her boyfriend the night of the Prom and jumped from the bridge to her death.

And the third was Caroline, who only six months earlier was drowned at the hands of the Weeping Lady. Abbie was stunned silent.

"You see Grace. Their souls were lost here. And there are others. The more time passes from the time of their death, the more difficult it is to save them. My powers are weakened from my time trapped in Purgatory." Atargatis looked away as if deep in thought. " Perhaps with your help, I could rescue the remaining souls without the loss of innocent lives. You are a Witness. You have a great deal of power."

"I don't think so. How the hell am I supposed to trust you, Atargatis?" Abbie wasn't buying her story. Walt was gone. And had Crane not been bound to that area with a protection spell, he'd probably be dead too.

"Grace, she's telling the truth," Caroline chimed in. "my soul was lost... Trapped. I felt as if I were constantly drowning, and always afraid. Now I'm free. My spirit lives on as a mermaid, and I'm at peace."

"You see Grace, I truly am here to help." Atargatis pleaded in a soft song voice. "I promise the last thing I would ever do is bring harm to you. I know that weapon was given to you by Orion. My situation was quite similar to his. My intentions have always been to save the innocent. Please won't you help me?"

"So you were trapped in Purgatory with Orion, huh." Abbie didn't have the same feeling of trust that she had with Orion. But they had gone back and forth in the trust department. And yet, Abbie was curious... very curious.

"If I go with you, I can leave whenever I want?"

"Of course, you can. I pledge a solemn oath to you as a Witness. This oath can not be broken."

Abbie finally felt it. Atargatis was telling the truth. But she sensed she was hiding something still. "My friend Walt and his camping buddy went missing. I want them back. When I leave, they come with me."

"That is more difficult." Atargatis though on this for a moment before giving in. "So it shall be as you wish. When you leave the men will return with you."

"Ok now that you pledged this oath to me, how does this work exactly?" Abbie hid her fear well by toughening up her voice.

"For as long as you desire, you will be one of us. All you have to do is come into the water."

Ichabod looked on in shock and disbelief. The mermaids spell had worn off several minutes before. And he watched impatiently as Abbie had a conversation with herself. He had tried several times to get her attention but it was as if she could not see or hear him. But when he watched her put the weapon down he began to panic.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing? If the demon is there you need to shoot it!" But to his horror she stripped away her clothes and walked towards the water. "Lieutenant! Stop! Do not go into the water! Abbie! Abbie!"

For a brief moment he felt something, a change within him and he dropped to his knees. He realized it wasn't him it was Abbie. Something in her changed. He remembered the incantation that would allow them to see through each other's eyes. It must still be upon them. He repeated the words and then he saw Abbie under the water. She had a long glorious tail, and she was surrounded by mermaids. And then it was gone from him.

He immediately went for his cell phone, but it had no bars. Then he found Abbie's phone but it only had 1 bar and it was going in and out. He sent a text instead to Jenny in hopes it would get to her.

OOOOOO  
OOOOOO

7 ~Lonely~

Jenny took a deep breath before climbing out of the bed. "I should clean myself up."

"The bathroom is across the hall," he directed her as she went for the door.

She quickly washed up, still a bit shocked with herself. She wasn't opposed to booty calls or one night stands. She'd had a few. But she certainly hadn't planned this. Still, she should've known this was a possibility, when a guy like Big Ash gives a dinner invitation. She should have been prepared. She used the ring for birth control, but since Hawley left, she stopped. And now she was thinking about Hawley again. She gave herself a cross look in the mirror before slipping out. Ash watched as she went towards the kitchen.

"Jenny... Are you still hungry?" he enquirer after her.

"No," she called out. "I'm going to take off."

Ash jumped out of the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants from the dresser. "Wait, why are you leaving?"

"You got what you wanted. Don't worry, it's all good." She scrambled to find her top.

"Is that what you think of me? I invited you for dinner. I thought we could catch up... Maybe give us another try. I really thought we could've been a real thing back then."

"After you ditched me?"

"I never... You chose to leave with Hawley. And then you two became a thing... So I backed off. I thought that's what you wanted."

Jenny gave him a look that was a cross between hurt and confusion. "I came to you for help. I was going halfway across the world. I asked you to come with me. You turned me away, and Hawley... He was there for me."

"Don't you think I would have been there for you if I could?" He asked earnestly as he took her hand. "You never gave me a chance to explain."

"Ok, go for it. Tell me why a single guy with time on his hands, can't take a week off to travel with the girl he claims to have feelings for. Corbin was footing the bill. I didn't admit to anyone else but you that I was afraid."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But there are things about me that you don't know." He started, but paused as if not sure how to explain.

"Don't worry about it. That was six years ago. It's over." She tried to pull away, but he held her firm.

He calmly walked her to the sofa so they could sit "when you opened up to me about what happened with you and your sister, why you were locked up at Terytown psych, I believed you. Do you remember what I told you?"

Jenny wasn't sure where he was going with this but his voice was too sexy to resist. "You told me that you believed in the supernatural. And then you told me your Shaman gave you a name, Askuwheteau Sunukkuhkau Huritt ."

" And now I will tell you what that means. When I was born the shaman came to my mother. He told her that the time of the great tribulation was upon us. He told her I would protect my people. As long as I am here, evil will not harm our people. When you and your sister saw the demon in the forest years ago, I knew it was true. When I was 14, I had a vision and I felt the presence. Frank and I kept vigilance for four days straight to ensure protection of our people and Increase the strength of the protection spell. Many shamen knew that the Witness and the Protector were too young and we all had to gather strength to help them fight."

"You knew? Did you see the battle? I can't remember... I only know that we failed to stop Moloch and he was able to bring forth a man."

"You didn't fail. Moloch was only able to bring forth the body of War, and that was not completed. Famine and Death were defeated and War was denied."

"I didn't know that we stopped them. There's still so much we are trying to figure out. You know I'm the 'Defender' or whatever? And what are you?

Askuwheteau, he keeps watch. Sunukkuhkau, He Crushes."

"So You are the protection spell over your people's land?"

"Yes. I too am a Keeper. My role is protector. If I leave this land my people will be at risk."

"But you've left you're land before. You've gone into Sleepy Hollow and Tarrytown so..."

Ash couldn't help but give her a half smile as he shook his head and let out a soft guff. She wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. "I can go about a hundred miles out, but after that... I can feel the spirit of protection fall off of me. And if I stay gone too long, I will lose the gift forever. I can't risk it."

"I wish that I had known. Maybe Things would've been different."

"We could try again. So, would you please stay for dinner, Kesathwa?"

"Sure. I'm starving. By the way, what does the name Huritt mean? Is that like demon slayer or something?" She gave him an inquisitive smile.

He looked back at her with a smile that was more from his eyes. "it is for Handsome."

Jenny let out a soft laugh. "of course." He was so close to her. She was half dressed and certain that if he kissed her they would end up right back in bed. But before he could, her cell buzzed. She picked it up from the table. "It's from Abbie... Oh God no! It's from Crane. It took Abbie! I have to go!"

Ash became understandably concerned and stood in her path. " Wait, Jenny. If it took your sister, what will stop it from taking you?"

"I don't know. But I can't leave her." She tried to push past him, but that was impossible.

"What about a protection spell?" He asked.

"I don't know one that'll protect a woman from a mermaid. I researched. I thought it was because a woman could not fall under the mermaids spell."

"I know one." Big Ash said calming her down.

"You know a protection spell and didn't tell me. My sister could be..." She could feel her temper rising.

"Kasathwa, the protection spell is me. We just made love. I'm bonded to you. I can protect you, as long as you stay out of the water. I need to meditate, but I am certain you will be safe"

"I don't know what to say... Thank you." She ran back to his room to finish getting dressed.

There was a knock at the door. Ash opened the door and was surprised to be greeted by Seamus, a member of the Mohawk tribe.

"What do you want, Seamus. Now is not a good time." Ash was a little annoyed.

"Something has happened. I can feel it in my bones. I'm asking that we be allowed to stay on your land for a while."

"What, running from a shady business deal, or a creditor? I don't think so..."

Seamus was determined, "you don't understand, something has happened to the Witnesses. And don't pretended you don't know about them. They're here and the battle has already begun. If one or both of them have fallen, the protected lands are our only hope."

"You had protected land for your people, but you gave it up. You gave up who you were. Left to become a big shot, while some of us took responsibility for our people."

Seamus reflected on his decision to leave Sleepy Hollow when he was 18. A year after he left his shaman was engaged in a spirit battle to help protect the young Mills sisters. With no protection, The battled weakened him severely, and Seamus felt compelled to return. When the shaman died Seamus took his place as a way to make amends.

"I came back!"

"So you did, shaman."

Look, I don't want to get into that now. Can we stay or not? You have 40 acres, you won't even notice us."

"Fine." Ash's conscious wouldn't allow him to turn his back on his neighbors. "You can stay down by the old barn. Now I have urgent business to attend to."

Seamus gave Ash a quick nod of gratitude and left, not wanting him to have time to change his mind.

Jenny was now dressed and ready to leave. "Thanks again Ash."

"Be safe Kasathwa," he said as he walked her to her truck. She grabbed a duffle bag with spare pants and boots, but didn't change. She wanted to get to Crane as soon as possible.

OOOOO

OOOOO

8 ~ Mermaids ~

Abbie couldn't believe the feeling of freedom and bliss she felt. Her legs transformed into a beautiful tail. And the water, oh god The water felt good against her naked body. It was as if this were how she was mennt to be. They didn't need words to communicate under water. They could hear each other's words through telepathy, when being spoken to.

Atargatis sent the other mermaids away and urged Abbie to come with her.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Abbie asked.

"We are going to find another lost soul. With your strength, I hope we can save her without harming any innocent men."

"Wait, I forgot about Crane..." She came to the surface and started to call him, but Atargatis stopped her.

"Grace, you can not call to him. You will cause him great pain. And your bond as witnesses may cause him to drown himself looking for you after the protection spell wears off. He knows where you are and that you will be back soon. Now come."

They swam several miles, all the way to the estuary by the Atlantic Ocean. There were party goers on a boat having a good time at the mid night hour.

"She's here. Let us call to her. With your strength I will be able to focus only on her, and the men on the boat will not hear my song."

As she sang out, Abbie felt the same surge of energy she had felt at other times while helping with magic. And Atargatis could feel it too. The power of the Witness was strong. None of the men seemed to hear anything, and After a few minutes the spirit of a woman arrived. She had drowned in the waters here many years ago. She was afraid at first but Atargatis held her spirit as her body came into being. It was amazing to Abbie, and gave her such a sense of joy.

"Do you want to try?" She asked Abbie.

"Seriously. You think I can do that?" Abbie was thrilled at the possibility.

"You have a most beautiful voice. Come. I sense another lost soul, not far from here."

"I can feel it too. I'd like to try and call to her."

Abbie's call was beautiful. In just a few minutes the spirit of a young woman came to them. Abbie couldn't remember feeling such happiness.

Several miles away further down the Hudson River, the other mermaids gathered, and began to sing. A man living in a riverfront home was on his deck when he heard them calling to him. He was powerless to resist their song.

Within minutes he was at the river bank siting with three mermaids. A curvy Brunette, a pale thin mermaid with curly blond locks, and a petite mermaid of East Asian descent with long black hair. They began kissing and caressing his body. They gave themselves over to him.

This was better than any fantasy he could dream up. After a moment the pleasure faded and pain began. It was a faint transition, but it wasn't long before the pain was excruciating. He tried to pull away but he felt himself becoming weaker, as the mermaids dragged his body into the river.

The three returned to the others. The brunet dragging the man's lifeless body with her. The mermaids began to hug and touch each other, to share the energy of the life they had taken.

OOOOO

After reassuring Crane that she would be safe, Jenny searched up and down the river bank for Abbie. But there was nothing but her clothes. She returned to Crane and he recounted to her everything that had transpired.

"And she just put down the weapon and went with them willing... She wasn't in a trance?"

"No she was clear headed in her conversation. I could not hear what the creature was saying, only The Lieutenants responses."

"And you're sure she's a mermaid?"

"Quite certain. I saw her with my own eyes. Damn, I should have come to my senses sooner and prevented her from leaving this area of protection."

"It's not your fault. The plan didn't go the way we wanted. We just need to get her back."

"Perhaps..." Ichabod hated to mention the angel of death, but he was desperate to get Abbie back. "Orion may know of a way..."

"You're right! Abbie told me about the charm that she used to call him, but she lost it months ago."

"It's at the archives. In a small chest of drawers... In the back corner," Ichabod cleared his throat, and looked guilty as hell, "behind several boxes."

"Really. You hid it from her?" Jenny accused, giving him a disapproving side eye with a brow raise.

"I simply put it away, and she never asked if I had knowledge of its location."

Jenny looked at her watch. It was 1am, and she was tired. "I'll be back before the protection spell wears off to get you." She was up and on her way to her truck in a moment's time.

OOOOO

Abbie and Atargatis returned to the others. They were tired from the nights work. Atargatis usually captured men to feed on while rescuing souls. Though Abbie's powers had enabled them to work quickly while using less strength, it was still exhausting.

"Abbie, we need to join the others. Don't be alarmed, but it is through our caring touch that we gain nourishment. It does not have to be sexual, but it can be as intimate as you like." It was not really a lie. It simply wasn't the whole truth. Atargatis could not tell her that pleasure was the only nourishment the other mermaids received. But for her it was much more. You see, what fueled her power was feeding off the life of the men.

The mermaids gathered around Abbie, Atargatis, and the two new souls, and began to care and comfort them. Abbie could not believe how good their touch felt. And she could feel her tiredness fading, as she regained energy.

One of the mermaids tried to kiss her on the lips, but Abbie politely shook her head, "No, no thank you."

The mermaid took no offense, instead kissing Abbie on the cheek before turning to Atargatis hug her. Two younger mermaids giggled before chasing after some fish and leaving the adults to their more mature games.

It was then that Abbie saw four mermen waiting patiently on the side. After the women were thoroughly nourished, the three mermaids who had made the kill went to them, to share what was left. Abbie's curiosity was peaked. There were over a dozen mermaids and only four mermen. She watched as the mermen seemed to enjoy themselves.

She took a moment to observe the beautiful unique physique of the mermaids and mermen. Their tails ranged from a sparkly silver to shimmery pale gold, and began at the upper thigh. It was far from the high waisted fishtail she had expected.

The men's tails were pale greenish grey. They had additional fins on the back of their tails that reminded Abbie if shark fins. Their tail began high on one hip then angled own to the upper thigh of the other. Each was unique.

She watced as they began to swirl around in the water. Abbie grinned as she realized they were becoming quite intimate.

Would you like to spend some time with one of the mermen." Atargatis asked. "They would be honored to please a Witness?"

"No, thank you." Abbie grinned. "I um... I'm in love with someone... The other Witness."

"Oh... I see," Atargatis now tried to hide her concern. Abbie was a human not a lost spirit, but her cares for the human world should have still left her completely. She feared the Witness bond was too strong an attachment. "I did not know you were in love."

"It's kind of a new thing." Abbie had to ask, "can he come here? I mean, be like the other mermen?" she wondered how Crane would look or act as a merman.

Atargatis knew that she could not lie to Abbie, but she wanted to keep the truth of what she was a secret, at least until Abbie had no more attachments to the world. She wanted to keep Abbie's Witness power. As much as she wanted Cranes witness power too, his physical body would be devoured in a day. Sure his essence would nourish them for a very long time, but she could not risk losing Abbie.

"Grace, it is very rare for a man or a man's soul to become a mermaid. He would have to love women completely, and never in his life caused physical or emotional harm to a woman."

"Crane is a wonderful man. He's brave and honorable... He'd never hurt anyone." Abbie's judgment was completely clouded. She had no recollection of anything bad in her life. Only good.

"Well then, we shall see."

OOOOO

Jenny returned to Crane in just over an hour, with Orion's charm. She called upon him, but it was another hour before he arrived.

"Finally!" Jenny exclaimed unable to hide her concern from her voice.

"My apologies. I was engaged in a battle with four demons. I came as soon as I could. Where is Abigail? I sense a great evil is very close."

"Lieutenant Mills has been taken by a possible demonic creature... a mermaid." Crane informed Orion.

The look of worry on Orion's face made them even more concerned. "There is a mermaid here? And Abigail has gone with her! How could you allow this to happen?"

"We had a plan..."

"A plan, against a mermaid? A mermaid can break a man simply with the sound of her voice. Enchant him with a simple look, and devour him with one touch. Even I can not resist the call of a mermaid."

"But you are neither male nor female... You're an angel. Surely you are protected by your lack of anatomy." Ichabod could not resist the jab at Orion. Not that he looked down on anyone's sex or lack there of, but it was certainly a challenge to Orion's manhood.

"I assure you Ichabod, I am a man. I made my choice centuries ago. " He declared as he walked toward Ichabod until there was less than three feet between them. "And believe that Abigail knows fully how much of a man I am."

Ichabod was taken aback. He expected a retort, but nothing like this. Did Orion mean to disrespect Abbie, to imply that she knew him intimately... sexually. And even if he did know her in such a way, how dare he mention it. "You call yourself an angel!" Ichabod said in a deep gruff voice. He felt fire sear through his blood as he took a step towards Orion.

Jenny couldn't believe they were going to do this right here, and right now. She immediately stepped between them. "You two have got to be kidding me! Hello! My sister has been kidnapped by a mermaid! And you two are trying to have a dick measuring contest!"

"My apologies Miss Jenny," Ichabod offered sincerely before giving Orion a nasty look.

"We should leave this place, it's not safe for any man to be this close to the water." Orion ignored Ichabod and decided to reason with Jenny.

"You can't... At least not yet. I put up a protection spell trapping men in, to keep Crane from going into the water. You crossed over, so you're stuck here."

"Very clever Jennifer." Orion stated quietly as he felt the invisible barrier keeping him in. " please tell me everything you know. Leave nothing out, and I will tell you what I know."

"We set the trap, using Crane as bait." Jenny began. "Once the mermaid appeared to Crane, Abbie was supposed to do an incantation to see through Cranes eyes. Find the mermaid and shoot her with this arrow we got from you, and send her beck to Purgatory, or hell or where ever."

"Then what went wrong?" Orion was thinking as he asked the question.

"I remember waking up and seeing Lieutenant Mills aiming the crossbow towards the water. Then it was as if she were having a conversation with someone. I could only hear Abbie's voice. She called the mermaid Atargatis. She said she did not trust her, but then she said Atargatis pledged an oath, an attempt to gain her trust. Abbie asked if she could leave the mermaids whenever she wanted, and if the missing men would be returned. Atargatis must have promised her, because she put down the weapon and went into the river. I called after her, but she could not hear me."

"It is as I feared. Atargatis is an evil creature. She dwells in a Spirit realm called Marisabel. She sucks the life out of men to gain nourishment for herself and to please her maids. For centuries she called upon the spirits of women who had been drowned or killed in the water. She would make them her sisters. Many of them unknowingly aiding her to seek her revenge on any man who had ever wronged a woman, in any way."

"But Abbie is alive, right. I mean... She hasn't killed her to make her a mermaid has she?" Jenny was overwhelmed with worry.

"No. Atargatis is not able to harm women. There have been occasions when a woman was kidnapped by pirates... Raped and held captive. Atargatis would rescue these women making them her sisters and devour the wicked men. "

"Why on earth would Abbie go with her?" Jenny was confused.

"Though Atargatis cannot harm Abigail, and cannot lie to her, she could have easily misconstrued the situation with half truths, in order to gain Abigail's trust."

"Then this oath is true. Lieutenant Mills can return to us when ever she wants?" Ichabod was hopeful.

"Yes, however, there is something Abigail may not have prepared for. When you become a mermaid, you leave all the cares of the human world behind. It is so that every evil thing done to these poor lost souls can be forgotten."

"Oh, dear god. It is your intention to convey that Abbie may fail to remember us! That she may consign to oblivion, any recollection of our duty as Witnesses?"

"Oh my god! I have to find her!" Jenny tried to go to the river but Ichabod firmly held her by the arm.

"Miss Jenny please, You can not simply go to the river. It is far too great a risk."

"Ichabod is right. We must find a way into the spirit world." Orion Advised.

Ichabod snapped his finger, "The shaman may be able to assist us."

"It'll be a couple more hours before the protection spell wears off. I'll stay with you guys in case she comes back. Then we'll go to see the Shaman." Jenny was now determined and hopeful.

"You two should rest. I will keep watch." Orion offered.

Jenny slept restlessly, unable to block her fears for her sister. Crane didn't sleep at all. He worried relentlessly about Abbie's safety. He was also inundated with thoughts of what his life would be without her. No, he couldn't bare it. Those thoughts, he had to push away. He had gone to the spirit world for her before, and even Purgatory could not keep them apart. No, he would find her no matter what. He could not think about losing her.

Instead he decided to focus his thoughts on his growing disdain for the bad boy angel. "How dare he impugn the reputation of my beloved Abbie." He whispered to himself. His Abbie. How he loved her. The thought of Orion touching her made his blood boil with jealousy. She was his Lieutenant. She had said the words. She loved him. And now she might be lost to him. What would he do without her? Damn his thoughts betrayed him again. There would be no sleep.

OOOOO

OOOOO

9 ~Pleasure~

Abbie took the rest of the night to get to know the other mermaids especially Caroline. They splashed around under the moon lit sky without a care in the world. For a moment she forgot why she felt an attachment to the kind red head. Then she remembered... Ichabod. They both cared deeply for Ichabod Crane.

"I bet Crane would be a handsome merman, with his long dark hair and slender form." Abbie daydreamed for a moment.

"Crane... Who is Crane?" Caroline looked thoroughly confused.

"Ichabod Crane... Your friend..." Abbie was now confused. Before she could ask why Caroline didn't remember, one of the mermen came and swooped Caroline away. Another gorgeous dark hair merman named Cole, came up behind Abbie and put his arms around her. She could not get over how good it felt to be touched.

"Grace please let us dance?" Cole asked politely as he spun her around.

"Uh, as delightful as that sounds, I shouldn't. I have someone. I'm hoping that he'll get a chance to come here and experience all of this. It's pretty damn incredible." There was always a flat matter of fact manner to Abbie's voice, but her time with the mermaids seemed to lighten her tone.

Cole laughed. "It is just a dance, and a great way to learn about your new body. Think of it as one friend entertaining and helping another. Should your Bo be permitted to join our family, I'm sure he would agree."

"I guess that sounds like fun..." Abbie had been so fascinated by the experience that she hadn't taken a moment to really explore herself in this form.

"My pleasure.," They danced and Cole showed her many ways her new body could bend and twist. And it all felt great.

"Oh, yea, I can see how that could be real nice." His touch was intoxicating. Even her own touch was invigorating. "Show me more."

He turned her around, placing one hand on her hip and the other hand around her waist. "I believe you might enjoy this." They took off at a lightning pace and began to spiral like a torpedo through the water."

When they stopped Abbie's head was buzzing but she didn't mind. "That was amazing!"

She put her arms around him in a hug of excitement. It all felt so good.

He kissed her cheek. Then the other, and Abbie did not protest. It felt too good. Her mind could only focus on the bliss that rushed over her body.

"I want to kiss you Abbie. Is that what you want?"

Every inch of her body was begging her to say yes, but there was something holding her back...something she needed to remember... a voice in her head and in her heart whispering to her. "Remember our bond" the voice became loud enough to break Abbie from her euphoric state.

She floated out of Cole's arms and turned to him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have Crane."

"Of course, my apologies if I went too far..."

"No, no... It was quite an experience." Abbie blushed. "Thank you."

"It was truly my pleasure, Grace." He kissed her hand, before floating towards the group. It was only a moment before two mermaids pulled him aside to have their way with him.

Atargatis watched from a distance in disappointment. It was time to leave, and still the Witness bond had not been broken.

Before sunrise she called all the mermaids to gather round.

Abbie had no idea what was going on. "Atargatis, is everything alight?"

"Of course. We need to return to our realm in the spirit world. Right now we are in the veil between the human world and our own. From here, I can feel and hear the spirits of the lost, but the humans can not see us unless we call to them, opening the veil for them to see us."

"Oh... Well I guess I should be getting back..."

"Grace, I had hoped you would come to see our world. It's beautiful. We will return to Sleepy Hollow at nightfall I promise. Please, come and meet everyone. I'm sure all the lost souls I have saved over the hundreds of years would be honored to meet a Witness."

"I'd like that," She paused for a moment but couldn't think of a reason not to. " Ok, yeah, I'll go check it out. It sounds really amazing."

"Wonderful!" Atargatis said a short incantation, and the veil shattered. Unlike walking into Purgatory, the world on the other side was warm and inviting. The mermaids began to swim through. It was a beautiful sight.

Atargatis took Abbie's hand," Come, Grace."

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Notes:

No cultural appropriation intended. The stuff about Ash and Seamus is about adding the characters into the SH mythos not about adding Shawnee or Mohawk culture or religion. I don't know enough about either to do so.


	8. Beyond The Deep (Part 2)

Ch8~Beyond The Deep Part 2~

1 ~Atargatis~

The protection spell finally lifted and the sun began to come up. Orion, Jenny and Ichabod, piled into Jenny's truck and headed for Big Ash's property. She sat between the two as Ichabod drove. Abbie's phone buzzed and Jenny read the message from Reyes.

Reyes: Mills you need to check in with me. We have another missing man from a River front home. Let me know what you have so far.

"Hey guys, they got another one last night." Orion and Ichabod did not respond. Jenny texted Reyes back. Hopefully she could buy them some time to get Abbie back.

Mills: following a lead now. Will check in as soon as I can.

There was so much tension that the ride was unbearable.

Finally Jenny couldn't take it anymore. "I don't understand why this Atargatis hates men so much."

"Well there is a reason. It is a bloody tale however..." He looked at her as if questioning whether he should continue.

"A bloody tale seems par for the course. I want to know about this creature that took my sister."

"Very well," Orion began. "Over two thousand years ago, Atargatis and Prince Hadad fell in love. But she was a Poor girl, and his father King Pidar was against the match. Pidar called her a witch and claimed she had enchanted his son. Prince Hadad was betrothed to marry Princess Kala from another region, but he refused. When the Princess learned of her broken engagement, she took a sleeping aid and drowned herself in the ocean. "

"Wow, that's tragic." Jenny commented as she listened.

"And sadly that was only the beginning of the misery." The angel continued. "The neighboring King El was so grieved and enraged by his daughter's suicide that he gathered his army to wage war against the King Pidar and Hadad. In order to save the kingdom he turned over the Prince and Atargatis to King El and his army."

"Being forced to hand over your son in order to save your people from a war, it is not an easy decision." Ichabod seemed to sympathies on some level.

"I suppose it is not, but what happened next is something so disturbing... I hesitate to say."

Jenny cringed, "Think I know where this is going, but now I have to know what happened."

"King El took the young lovers to the very spot where his daughter was drowned in order to torture them. He tied the prince up, and forced him to watch as he and his army repeatedly brutalized her in front of the Prince. Hadad begged them to have mercy on her. I will not go on about the suffering she endured at the hands of those men, for I gather you understand. Finally after many days, King El set the execution. She watched her prince be drowned."

Crane was speechless. Jenny actually felt sick to her stomach. "That is one of the most disturbing things I've heard."

There was sharpness to Orion's tone now, as if there was some justification for what came next. "She began to cry from grief. Her pain, her cries and her blood conjured up the dark magic with in her and the king began to feel weak. In a moments time she had drained him of his life like a succubus. Then she did the same to the others."

"She continued to cry out, and Men from far and wide came. She slaughtered them all, even King Pidar. When the early coven of witches heard what was happening, they joined together to stop Atargatis. They took pity on her and had her banished to a spirit world of her own creation, allowing her to take the soul of her young Prince. But she also had to take Princess Kala with her. Their painful human memories wiped away forever."

Jenny furrowed her brow. "I don't get it. It seems like Atargatis was given a chance at redemption and a new life. This should be a happy ending."

"How, pray tell did Atargatis find herself trapped in Purgatory?" Ichabod had to ask the burning question.

Orion's voice was sullen again "Atargatis was forced to keep her memories as punishment for the mass murders, and a reminder not to let the darkness overcome her. But instead her anger never ceased. She found a way to open the veil between realms and for centuries she continued to murder until she was finally captured, and sent to Purgatory."

"You sound almost as if you feel sorry for her." Jenny questioned him, not wanting to admit that the story did conjure feelings of sympathy with in herself.

"I too have taken the lives of the innocent. Of course, my actions were for the greater good, not for revenge."

"But you did want revenge on the Horseman for besting you on the battle field," Ichabod could not resist taking swipe at Orion's integrity.

"I may have wanted revenge, but my motive and purpose is singular, to keep evil from ruling over the world." He would not allow Ichabod the upper hand.

As they got closer to Ash's land Orion's continence changed. "We need to stop here."

"Why? We're almost there." Jenny was confused.

"I feel that we are approaching protected lands. I am a spirit creature and have escaped from Purgatory, and should not go."

As Ichabod pulled over, Jenny tried to reason with him. "You're an angel. I'm sure that's an exception. And both Crane and Abbie have been to Purgatory. Plus you can get in the Basilica."

"The Basilica is a consecrated sanctuary. I am permitted on consecrated grounds. It is not the same type of land." He explained. "The Witnesses went to Purgatory to fulfill a prophesy. Ichabod delivered Abbie to Moloch. But I have shed the blood of the innocent in my quest against evil. When I was captured, my fellow angels did not come to release me." he got out of the truck, and let lose his wings.

Jenny could not get over that. The angel was hot. He pulled out two halo weapons "I will leave you with these. They are more discreet than a bow and arrow. Go find your sister, Jennifer. If you need me, you know how to call for my help."

He was gone in an instant.

OOOOOOO  
OOOOOOO

2 ~For Abbie~

Jenny and Ichabod continued on their way. Ichabod shot Jenny a couple of looks as he drove.

"What?" She asked. "Did I do or say something?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at that pompous fanatic!"

"What? The wing thing is kinda hot."

"Hot." Ichabod grumbled. "He's a rogue warrior, and somehow this is an attractive quality."

"He did lose sight of what we are really fighting for, but Abbie thinks he's had a genuine change of heart. He helped us save Abbie from the Horseman and I heard he helped save you guys in New York. Hasn't he proven that he's changed his ways?"

"He has indeed helped us, but still he is admittedly a mass murderer!" The words spewed from Ichabod's lips. He wondered if Orion's change of heart had more to do with his desire to mack on Abbie.

"We've all done some pretty bad things in this battle against evil."

The words stung Ichabod. It's true, He had even killed his own wife, but that was to save Abbie. "I do not understand her desire to redeem someone who shouldn't be trusted."

Jenny turned and looked at him incredulously. "What's gotten into you? I mean, I know Orion isn't your favorite person, but I thought you were cool with having him on our team.

"Abbie made that choice. And now I am further adept to distinguish her true motivations."

"Wait... Are you jealous?" She wasn't joking or accusing. She was more surprised that she hadn't realized it sooner. "Because of Abbie?"

Crane let out a deep sigh. There was no point in denying it. "Did you know about them?"

Jenny knew this was dangerous territory. "I did."

"When did this happen? How did I not see it?"

"You were pretty busy being preoccupied by your wife, and her needs." Ichabod looked defeated. Jenny knew he and Abbie had feelings for each other, but neither one seemed willing to take things to the next level. "I know you love her, Crane. But are you ready to make this something real?"

"Yes." Ichabod said as he pulled into the drive way. "I told her that I love her." He dropped the bomb and then got out of the car.

Jenny's jaw dropped. Of course there was no time for details now, damn it!

OOOOOO

The Land of the MerPeople... That's what Abbie figured this place must be. Atargatis called it Marissabel. It was magnificent. The most beautiful beaches she'd ever laid eyes on, then beneath the crystal blue waters was a world so amazing, Abbie was in Awe.

Atargatis introduced Abbie as Grace, further distancing her from her human life. She was shown around the mystifying world and was given a beautiful place to stay.

"I thought we would be returning to save more souls tonight?" Abbie asked as she swam around her underwater haven.

"We will," Atargatis assured her. "But time moves differently here. Several days will pass by, before it is nightfall back in the human world. I will call you when it is time, I promise. For now, enjoy yourself Grace."

And so she did. She spent a couple of days frolicking, flirting, dancing around in the water with the other mermaids and mermen. She sat on the beaches basking in the warm light during the day, and enjoying the cool ocean breezes at night. Many times she was tempted to have a liaison, but always she was reminded of her bond with Ichabod. But with each day it grew harder to remember him.

OOOOO

Ichabod lay shirtless on the table in the Shaman Frank's house. Fortunately Seamus was there and knew exactly how to transport a soul to a Spirit Realm. Ichabod had already drank the potion and was now waiting for the part he dreaded. But when he saw Ash walk in with a large masons jar, he nearly jumped. Fortunately he was strapped down.

"Don't worry, Crane. It's just a little water snake," Ash said with calm amusement.

Ichabod was indignant, "that is a water moccasin, approximately..." He lifted his head to look again, "twelve to eighteen months old and highly venomous!"

"You don't have to go through with this. We can wait and see if Abbie will return on her own. Your bond may be strong enough." Seamus suggested.

"If he won't do it, I will," Jenny offered, cringing at the snake.

"No... It has to be me. I want to go." Ichabod put his head down and waited. There was no need for Ash to tap the jar. The hostile serpent readily struck Ichabod's flesh. It struck again before Ash had a chance to slide the lid back on the jar.

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

3 ~ Beyond~

Ichabod hardly remembered closing his eyes. It was more like he blinked and was somewhere else. He was surrounded by trees that took on a grayish hue. But unlike the woods he encountered in the dream world, this was a far more tropical atmosphere. Through the trees he saw a bright light. It was almost blinding but he knew that was where he needed to go.

"Lieutenant!" He called out as he ran towards the light. He was immediately aware that he was still shirtless and barefoot. "Abbie!"

It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the bright white light. But when he did, he saw her. Abbie was sitting on the rocks of a beach shore.

"Abbie..." His heart nearly stopped as she turned to look at him. She was beautiful as ever, her hair was down her back in tight curly ringlets. "I have died and gone to heaven..." He swallowed hard. That's when he saw it. Extending from just above her mid-thigh was a distinct mermaid tail. As He walked towards her, the bright white and grey hue began to take on bright and vibrant colors.

She looked at him with a blank stare as he approached. And then he saw her face light up as she seemed to finally know it was him.

"Crane," she smiled as he ran to her. She reached her arms up to him as he dropped to his knees.

"Abbie," he hugged her first, for what seemed like an eternity. His heart was racing as he nuzzled into her neck, grateful that she was well.

She had come so close to forgetting him, losing him forever. But now he was here, and she couldn't imagine how she could have lived without him. She pulled away just a little to look at him. She needed to see those gorgeous blue eyes.

He kept his arms around her daring not to let her go. She touched his cheek his beard, his hair, remembering all of him. He loved the feel of her hands on him, but somehow it seemed enhanced. He nearly lost his breath when she caressed his face.

"I was waiting for you. I knew you would come for me. I thought... You were slipping away," she looked at him with the most dreamy of doe eyes he'd ever seen.

"Of course I came for you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to, but it worked."

"I kept hearing your voice telling me to remember our bond, and that you would come back for me. And here you are," she smiled.

He looked at her with sweet heart eyes as her eyes fell upon his lips. It was as if it was the one thing in life she needed as their lips collided. Then their tongues greedily tasting, licking, pressing into each other. She leaned him back till he was laying on the sand, and she was off of the rock and laying on top of him.

It didn't take him long to realize what she wanted next. Everything within him was screaming 'YES', but his conscience would not allow it. He gently put his hand on hers to stop her, but when she looked up at him he nearly lost his will power.

"We have to stop, Abbie," he could barely say the words.

"You don't want me?" He could see the hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "Is it because of this?" She pointed to her golden tail.

"Abbie... I want you. Trust that my desire for you is as great as it ever was, and greater than that I have ever felt for another."

"If you're not turned on or if you don't like it, you can tell me." She said disappointed.

"I believe you can feel I am quite excited by your current state. Oddly enough, the fact that you have the appendage of a Chordata, is indeed stimulating.

Now she cracked a smile as she maneuvered back up and rested her chin on his chest. "You can just call it a fish tail."

He smiled at her as she went in for another quick kiss. "Come with me. I want to show you this world."

"Abbie, we need to go home. Miss Jenny is greatly grieved by your absence." He tried to reason with her.

"Jenny? Who is that?" Abbie looked confused.

Ichabod was shocked. Orion had warned him, but he was not prepared for her to erase her sister from memory. "Miss Jenny is you sister. You two have recently reconnected. She has joined us on our mission to stop the apocalypse."

"Our mission to do what now?" Abbie shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Grace, come play with us," a mermaid named Lydia called from the water.

"We'll be right there," Abbie called back to her and the small group swimming with her.

Ichabod noticed that they called her Grace. Rarely did anyone back in their world call her by her first name. He was certain this was a method used to further distance her from her life.

"Abbie, we need to return," he looked her in the eye to help her understand. "You cannot trust them."

Abbie didn't understand. "Crane, I have spent six days with them. They are my friends. I trust them."

Ichabod realized there was a time differential. One hour in the real world was a whole day in the Mer-World. That means they had a lot of time to draw her away from who she really was. He had to pull her back, before she was too far gone.

"Abbie," he made sure to use her common name as a reminder, "do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then please, come back with me."

She looked back at her friends frolicking in the water, then to Ichabod again. "Okay, but first I want to share all of this with you. Please, just one day and we'll go home."

Ichabod was reluctant. He was a weak swimmer. "You wish for me to endeavor into the water? Abbie, if I am to perish here, I will surely die in real life."

"Crane, no harm will come to you. I promise. I have power here. You will be safe." She pointed to her friends, "That's Merrow, Lydia, Lara, and the merman is Cole. He's the one who taught me how to use this body to please you."

Ichabod was taken aback. What did she just say? He felt a hot wave of jealousy come over him as he was reminded that she kept her liaison with Orion from him. "Lieutenant... Are you saying you had conjugal relations with that merman?"

"No, baby..." She said in a very seductive tone, as if trying to temper his jealousy. "We just danced and had fun. I told him I was waiting for you. Now you're here. I want to show you everything."

She held out her hand and he took it. A part of him wondered if this was a mistake. But he knew if he could not get her to come back, it wouldn't matter if he perished.

In an instant they were leaping into the sea, which was deeper than Ichabod expected. They were submerged under the water, and he could not breathe. His human legs began to flail around as he tried to swim. He struggled to get to the surface but Abbie held his hands.

"Calm down. You're going to be fine." Her mouth barely moved but Ichabod heard her loud and clear. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Ichabod held his breath and kissed her back. If he were about to die, this is how he wanted to go.

But then he noticed he was fine. "You see, everything is fine."

He was calm now, and his focus turned to Abbie. She amazed him. She pulled away from him and laughed. "Crane, can you focus only on what you want to say. Because I can hear all one million of your thoughts."

He was stunned and a bit embarrassed. At the moment, besides being worried about her coming home, most of his thought revolved around the many ways he wanted to make love to her right here and now.

"I apologize. I had not realized that was how we would communicate." He still tried speaking verbally, though nothing came from his mouth.

"Well at least now I know all the dirty things you want to do to me." She bit her bottom lip and looked up and down his body with her sultry eyes. "You can, if you want to."

"What do you mean..." He started to ask. But she quickly pulled him into a private alcove and started kissing him.

"You want me, Ichabod..." She barely let the words escape.

He quickly pulled away. She was not fully herself, and he could not take advantage. "I want to... And we will. But not here. Not until we go home." He braced his hands on her waist and took a moment, trying to pull himself together.

When he was ready, they continued on. This was going to be difficult. Everywhere he looked there were nude mermaids and mermen. This was so inappropriate; he could hardly wrap his mind around it. And at the same time his curiosity was getting the better of him. He tried not to think out loud as he watched a mermaid bending over as her lover took her from behind.

Abbie introduced him to all her friends, and they were all very warm and welcoming. Several expressed their hope that Ichabod would chose to stay. It had startled him to see Caroline. Abbie introduced him, but she had no idea that they had known each other.

It was a bit alarming for Ichabod to watch Abbie and Caroline play together so intimately. There was so much touching and hugging. When Caroline brushed Ichabod's arm he felt a comforting sensation. It was not as amazing as when Abbie touched him, but it still felt good. No wonder they were constantly touching. The more familiar they were, the better the sensations. They were all so friendly, encouraging Ichabod to join the in play. But he only wanted to close to Abbie.

But there was one mermaid who Ichabod could tell was unhappy to have him there. Atargatis. Ichabod noticed her staring at him as they frolicked and played with Abbie's friends. She had pretended to be friendly enough, but Ichabod knew she was up to something.

OOOOOO

As the day came to an end, they went to the surface to watch the sunset. The sky was an array of beautiful colors. She wrapped her long tail around his legs to help keep him afloat. They held each other as they kissed.

"Somebody wants to play," she teased him.

"Indeed, I desire you. We should take our leave of this place. Once we are home I shall gladly be with you.

"Awe, can we stay one more day? Time passes much faster here." She pouted, not wanting to leave this beautiful haven.

"A day here is but an hour back in our world. But it is already morning and you will be missed." She looked as if she were contemplating leaving or staying. "Abbie, Atargatis made an oath to you. She said you can leave when you want. She also promised that you could bring the missing men. Do you remember?"

"Yes... I think." She tried to remember the missing men but it was difficult. He began to talk to her about their duty as Witnesses, Jenny and saving lives and she began to remember. "I can't believe I forgot."

"It's not your fault. It's this place. But now that your memories are returning to you, all will be well." He caressed her, pulling her closer to him as the kissed again.

The last glimmer of sun faded. But suddenly the kiss that was so pleasing before, became painful to Ichabod. He wrenched his body and pulled away from her.

"Crane! What's wrong?" She touched his arm but he jerked his body away from her touch and began to sink beneath the water.

"What's happening?" She cried out. Other mermaids came to their aid, but if one of them touched him, he yelled out in pain. The maids were all confused.

Now Ichabod was unable to breathe. "He's drowning!" Abbie was devastated.

"We must get him to the surface." Lara told them.

"But our touch is causing him pain!" Lydia was very worried. They didn't know or understand pain and death. They had no memories of draining men of their life and dragging them to the depths of the sea.

"We have no choice. Grace, help me!" Lara and Abbie each grabbed an arm.

He was too weak to resist their painful touch. They swam as fast as they could to the surface and then took him to the beach. He seemed better now, as he gasped for breath. Abbie sat beside him on the beach but she dared not touch him.

A crowd of confused mermaids and mermen began to gather and Lara joined them. Abbie watched as the crowd parted and Atargatis swam through.

"I don't understand," Abbie looked at her questioning what had happened.

"He is guilty, Grace. He has caused you pain. He is responsible for Caroline's death, Mary's death, his own mother's death. He even murdered his own wife. He does not belong here. He doesn't belong with us. But Abbie you can stay. And soon you can forget about all the times he hurt you, betrayed you... Abandoned you."

Abbie looked back and forth between Atargatis and Ichabod. She was suddenly reminded of how painful loving Ichabod was. He grabbed her hand and held it. Even though it felt good to her, she knew it was painful to him.

"I'm hurting you. You have to let me go." She looked at him through tear stained eyes as the giant droplets rolled down her cheek.

"No, Lieutenant... I will never abandon you again. This pain is nothing to me. I will not lose you." He was now doubling over, "Please, ask Atargatis to keep her promise. Tell her you want to come home with me. Please Abbie, come back to me."

Abbie nodded, "Atargatis, you made an oath to me. Now I ask that you let me go home. I'm ready to leave."

"Grace, please..." Atargatis pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Atargatis. But I do not belong here."

Ichabod felt his strength leaving him, he was certain he was about to pass out. "Abbie, I'll come for you. Remember time moves differently in the real world, so please stay strong... I will meet you at the river in less than a day... Please don't forget. Remember our bond... I'll come back for you..."

Everything began to fade to grey. The next thing Ichabod knew he was waking up in Frank's house with Jenny, Seamus and Big Ash hovering over him.

OOOOO  
OOOOO

4 ~ Sea Monster ~

"He's awake... He'll be okay," Seamus said as Ichabod came to.

"Thank god, Ichy. I thought we lost you." Jenny gave him a hug, as he sat up.

Ichabod stood on shaky legs. "We have to get to the river. There is not a moment to spare. Abbie is coming back, but Atargatis will try to change her mind."

"Don't worry. We can be there in 30 minutes. First we need a plan to keep you safe."

"There is no time. One hour is an entire day where Abbie is. If don't go quickly she may be lost to us."

"Ok, let's go!" Jenny grabbed her back pack and followed him out. "Thanks for everything. I owe you," she called back to Ash and Seamus.

OOOOOO

After Ichabod was gone, Abbie was met by sad faces and tears from her fellow MerPeople. They had no memories of experiencing loss, and they'd never had a sister leave them before.

"Grace, I am so sorry that you have chosen to leave us. I shall retrieve the men that you have requested. For now take these final hours to be with you sisters and brothers before you leave." Atargatis hid her rage well. But she had not given up. She would have the Witness power. If Abbie chose not to stay, then she would just have to take Ichabod.

Ichabod and Jenny were half way to the river when they were stopped by Orion. Jenny pulled over.

"Orion what is it? We don't have time to waste. Abbie's coming back."

Orion looked at Ichabod, "I knew you would reach her." He then addressed both of them, and handed Jenny a scroll. "There is something you need to know about Atargatis, something no one knows.

Atargatis doesn't just use the souls of men as nourishment. They have no need of such things."

"Then why does she do it?" Jenny asked handing the scroll to Ichabod.

"She is a witch dealing in blood magic. She uses their souls to increase her power. That is why it is imperative I stay away. She cannot kill me, but she can use me. And the power of an angelic host in her hands would be disastrous. She could feed off of me for an eternity. I fear that is also the case for you Ichabod. You are a Witness. If she kills you, she will absorb you powers and that is something we cannot let happen. She will not let Abigail go without a fight. Prepare yourselves." He started to leave.

"You're not coming with us?" Jenny sounded disappointed.

"It is too great a risk. I cannot resist her siren song. If she captures me, you will not be able to defeat her."

"I understand," Jenny nodded and took a deep breath.

Orion gave Ichabod a grave stare. "I am going to get her. I made a promise. I will not turn my back on her." Ichabod determined.

"Very well. God speed." With those final words, Orion left them to continue their journey.

"Crane, I have to put you in another barrier for your protection." Jenny told him as she drove.

"No. I need to be able to go to her if she needs me." Ichabod said as he read the scroll. It confirmed everything that Orion said.

"It's too much of a risk."

"I very much remember the pain of near death the touch of a mermaid causes. I will try to resist if called."

"Oh my god, that's it. I will put you in a barrier that will only allow you to hear Abbie's voice."

"Can you do that?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"We'll I can make a sound proof barrier, but you and Abbie can semi communicate with your Witness power, right?"

"I can try. I think we have a plan Miss Jenny."

OOOOOO

Atargatis, Abbie and a few of her closest friends went into the veil between worlds to wait for Ichabod. Iara gifted her with a beautiful conch shell to remember them by. Abbie grew concerned when he didn't show up after quite some time. Then finally she saw a truck. As soon as she saw Jenny, her face lit up. She was her sister. Then she saw Ichabod and she nearly jumped for him, before realizing they could not see her.

Jenny was saying something to Ichabod. She then made a circle in the sand around him. Atargatis knew it was some sort of protection spell, not nearly as strong as the one from the night before.

"Let me go first," Atargatis told Abbie, but she would not have it.

"No, just open the veil and let me go to them. I just need you to bring the men as you promised."

"Very well." Atargatis opened the veil and as soon as Abbie called out to them they could see her and Atargatis.

"Abbie!" Jenny called out as she saw her sister flap her golden tail. "That is wild!" She smiled.

Abbie turned to Atargatis, "I think I'll need my legs back now."

"Just one more thing before you really decide you want to leave," Abbie was stunned as Atargatis began to sing out to Ichabod.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked feeling the sting of betrayal. But the sea witch continued singing.

"Abbie, she's been lying to you." Jenny called out to her. "She kills men to use them for her powers. And she was using you for your Witness powers. Now that you've chosen to leave she wants to kill Ichabod for his power."

"No!" Abbie was furious, "you lying witch! Leave him alone."

Atargatis realized her song wasn't working, so she decided to take drastic measures. "A witch am I! I'll show you just what a powerful witch I am!"

Suddenly the skies turned dark, and the sound of thunder cracking filled the air. They watched in horror as her beautiful mermaid tail turned into a giant anaconda body. Lara and the other mermaids were horrified to see their beloved Atargatis turn into a snake.

Atargatis swiftly swam up to the shore and tried to grab Ichabod with her snake tail, but she could not break through the circle Jenny made.

"You've lost Atargatis! Just give me back the men as you promised and Let me have my legs back.

"Of course... The men as I promised!" Atargatis began to distort the human part of her body, neck and face. Her mouth stretched wide as she vomited out the bodies of the two men. Abbie and Jenny thought they would puke. The mermaids watched on screaming and crying in disbelief.

"Now for your legs!" Atargatis waved her hand and just like that the tail was gone and her tiny legs returned.

Unfortunately the storm was causing the river to rush like rapids. Abbie struggled to stay above water.

"Stop! You can't hurt her!" Jenny yelled.

"It's not me... It's the river!" Atargatis laughed! "And once she dies, I will gather her soul. So she will stay with us after all!"

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod ran from his protective circle and jumped into the river.

"Crane no!" Jenny cried out to him, but he couldn't hear her.

Atargatis took her anaconda body and grabbed Ichabod. As she began to squeeze she could feel his witness power. Abbie was being dragged down stream but she fought to make it to the bank and grabbed a tree limb.

Jenny remembered the spell to exorcise a demonic spirit and decided to give it a try. It worked momentarily and Atargatis dropped Ichabod. He was only knee deep in water and managed to make it to shore, but he was greatly weakened.

Atargatis grabbed Ichabod again, and began to use the strength she stole from him to fight Jenny. And Jenny was no match for her. She was not allowed to harm Jenny, but she only needed to hold her off long enough to drain Ichabod.

Lara stared on at what was happening. Something triggered in her mind. The memory of a man being drowned by an anaconda, and she tried to save him... The memory was barely there, but she remembered something else. She held out her hands and felt a burst of energy leave her body and strike the sea witch.

Atargatis turned stunned that Lara somehow remembered she was once a powerful witch. Lara struck her again and again as Jenny continued her exorcism. Atargatis dropped Ichabod again, but he was too weak to move and began to drown.

Abbie made her way to him and pulled him out of the water. He wasn't breathing, so she gave him mouth to mouth. "Come one, Crane... Please breath. Don't leave me." As if obeying her command he coughed and took a struggling breath.

That's when she noticed the halo weapon in Ichabod's coat. She grabbed the halo and slung it with precision at the sea witch. Atargatis was sliced in two. Her human body disintegrating into the air headed for its final judgment. The massive anaconda body curled up on the river bank. The storm began to dissipate.

Ichabod was on his knees now, and noticed Abbie shivering. He removed his coat and covered her, then hugged her.

"I thought I lost you," she said, her teeth still chattering.

"I was on the cusps of making that precise statement, Lieutenant." He kissed her, and could feel her lips were cold as ice. He kissed her again holding her tight to warm her.

Jenny ran over and said something but Ichabod could not hear her. She undid the spell on his hearing and repeated herself. "What do they do now?" She pointed at the distraught mermaids crying just beyond the veil.

She got up and started walking to them. "Abbie, no!" Ichabod tried to hold her hand.

"It's okay. They won't hurt us," Abbie continued letting her hand slip from his. She pulled his coat tight over her as the chill of the water hit her.

Lara, Cole, Merrow, Caroline, and Lydia all swam from the veil to meet her.

"I know this was very confusing, but once you go back through you will forget all of this, and you will be happy again.

"We don't want to forget you Abbie." Caroline whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know," she said hugging the red head. "I wish it could be different."

"Maybe it can..." Lara said as she magically brought the conch shell to her hand. She said a quick spell over it. "As long as you have this close to you, we will remember our fun times together back in our world. And if you ever want to come visit us, just sing into it. We will hear your beautiful voice, and come get you."

Abbie gave her a hug and took the shell. She then hugged the others and took a step back. "Lara, take good care of them."

"I will. Until we meet again, Grace." Lara and the others dove into the water and flipped their tails in unison at her before they disappeared. Abbie took a deep breath and whipped a tear from her cheek.

OOOOO

OOOOO

5 ~Together ~

Jenny grabbed Abbie some spare clothes from her truck. Unfortunately they still had work to do. They went over to the massive anaconda body and observed a huge lump in the body.

"What do you think that is?" Jenny asked.

"I don't wanna know," Abbie turned up her face.

"I believe it is our third missing person." Ichabod took his pocket knife and began to slice the snake body open. Sure enough it was the missing man.

"That's nasty," Abbie shook her head before walking away. "Well, we have three bodies, and a plausible explanation. I'm calling it in."

"How, pray tell, do we claim an Anaconda came to live in the cold waters of the Hudson River."

"Exotic pet trafficking gone wrong. Or someone's illegal pet got too big to handle and the owner set it free. Wouldn't be the first time."

OOOO

Reyes had her people down there in 30 minutes. "Nice work Mills. I suppose you were at this all night and all morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Abbie nodded. "I couldn't have done it without Jenny and Crane."

"I don't think..." Reyes was going to make a smart remark about not paying for them, until she saw the wildlife crew carrying the 20 foot headless anaconda. "You know what, never mind... Send their bill to accounting. Take the rest of the day, and be back in tomorrow after lunch." Reyes furrowed her face and shuddered as she took one last look at the snake and the three bodies, before walking away.

Abbie tried to stifle her laugh. "Yes ma'am."

Ichabod walked up to Abbie and held up his fist. She grinned and gave him a fist bump. Then he held her hand. She took a deep breath. They were going to do this 'be a couple' thing. And now it was happening in front of her co-workers. Technically she was off duty, but still this was very public again, which Ichabod was far more comfortable with than she was.

He could sense her slight discomfort "is this not all right, Lieutenant."

"No, it's fine... It's just my fellow officers are here, and..."

"Do you not wish for them to know that we are courting?" Ichabod said in all sincerity.

"Oh, okay, courting. That's what we are doing." She grinned.

"Indeed, I stated my intentions last night. And I believe things were made even more clear by our actions when we were in the other realm."

"Oh, I recall there are some things you would really like to do." She focused her attention on his hand to keep from getting flustered.

"Yes, very much so. But we do have some very important matters to discuss first."

"How about we go to the cabin? It's closer and we'll have more privacy," she suggested.

"Agreed," he smiled as they walked away, hand in hand.


	9. Liars & Lovers

Ch9 Liars &amp; Lovers

OOOOOOOOOOOO

1~Goodbye Lover~

Ichabod drove Abbie to the Cabin by the lake. She was glad to have the rest of the day and half of tomorrow off. Her muscled ached from fighting against the river current, and all she wanted was a nice hot shower. Well that's not all she wanted.

She looked over at Ichabod and smiled as he recounted the events of her rescue. He was quite the story teller, but it seemed as if there were gaps in his narrative. It wasn't like Him to leave out details.

"So how did you find out the truth about Artigatus," Abbie wondered. If they found a new reference book, she definitely wanted to know about it.

Ichabod pointed to his satchel. "There's an ancient scroll in there."

Abbie pulled it out. She couldn't read the language, but she recognized one of the images to be that of a mermaid. "Where did you get this?"

Ichabod had avoided mentioning the angel. He didn't want to admit his jealousy, but it was all over his face and in his voice. "Well that came to us by way of the winged Zealot Orion."

"Orion? Wow he really came through for us again. He must have sensed there was trouble."

"No, actually, he left us to deal with this menace on our own and only offered assistance when Jenny called using the segil." Ichabod didn't like hearing her give the angel praise.

"I lost the segil months ago," Abbie looked at Ichabod who now looked guilty. "Did you have it?"

"It was put away..." Ichabod could feel his jealousy rise to the surface and clamoring to get out. "You never asked for it, so I never brought it up. Unlike when I asked you specifically about the nature of your relationship with Orion."

Abbie averted her eyes to her lap. Did he know? Who told him? And now there was defending silence as they drove down the dirt trail to the cabin. Ichabod wanted her to say it was just a meaningless liaison that was short lived. But he knew that was not true. He pieced together in his mind, the small bits of information she'd given him about their friendship, with the mystery lover who had broken her heart.

He parked the car and abruptly, got out. Now Abbie was getting annoyed. He had no right to get a pissy attitude about this.

"Crane! Come on," she followed him into the cabin. "Why are you giving me attitude about this?"

"Why did you not tell me? When you had so many opportunities to be honest about it. I had to find out your indiscretions from the angel himself.

Abbie wasn't sure what upset her more; Ichabod referring to her love life as an indiscretion, or the fact that Orion had actually told him. "I can't believe he'd talk about our personal business like that," she shook her head. "And if I choose to make love to someone, it's not a damn indiscretion!"

Ichabod realized that this was quickly escalating into an argument. "I... I'll admit, it was a poor choice of word. But Abbie, you have no idea how it feels to know that he was there for you when I was not. That he knows you intimately in a way that I do not... And that you cared so deeply for him."

"You think I don't know how that feels?" Abbie shook her head. "Of course I do. I lived it. When I needed you but you were busy making love to Katrina... I was living it."

"Only I did not make love to Katrina, because I was in love with you!" He sat down on the sofa as if defeated. "I foolishly believed that you loved me. I knew that we could never say the words or act upon it... But I have loved you all this time. I must have imagined that those feelings were mutual... That we loved each other."

"Crane, I..." She wanted to tell him he was not wrong. That she loved him, and the pain of not having him is what drew her to Orion.

But there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. They both jumped to attention, not expecting anyone. Ichabod put a finger to his lips for them to be silent, and went to the window.

When he saw who it was he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Of course!" Ichabod opened the door, and there stood Orion.

"Orion? What are you doing here?" Abbie asked as she waved him to come in. Ichabod folded his arms.

"I have come to say fare well Abigail. It seems my time here may have run its course." Orion informed her regretfully.

"Wait what? We still have plenty of battles ahead of us. We need you." Abbie was becoming upset.

"What is the nature of your departure?" Ichabod wanted to know. He might not like Orion, but the Angel was indeed helpful.

"I have interfered time and time again. I'm afraid that the lines I have crossed, prove to my superiors that I am greatly compromised." He looked at Abbie and she knew this was about her.

"Is this because you gave us the scroll?" Ichabod threw up his hands in frustration. "It had pertinent information we needed to rescue Abbie!"

"Yes. The scroll was the final misstep of several I have made. I owe you both an apology. Yesterday I revealed private information about our relationship, which may have caused a rift between the Witness bond. This is an error of grave consequence, as was entering into a personal relationship with you Abigail. I knew better. And the fact that I'm here to say goodbye will no doubt be added to my list of misjudgments." He held her hand briefly, "farewell Abigail... Ichabod. God speed."

He left the cabin and Abbie took a few seconds to let it sink in. He was actually leaving. She might never see him again. She took one step then another. Before she knew it she was out the door after him.

"Orion!" She called out just as he was about to teleport away.

He looked back and flew down to her. He figured he was already in about as much trouble as he could get into and the damage was done. "Abigail, I have to go."

"There has to be something I can do...some one I can appeal to on your behalf?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said taking her hand. "Just know that of the many thousands of years I have existed, my time with you has been the most precious. I have never loved another."

"I wish..." She couldn't finish. She put her arms round him and he wrapped her up in his arms and wings.

OOOOO

OOOOO

2 ~Tempers~

Abbie went back into the cabin and had a seat next to Ichabod. Her eyes were teary and swollen. She could tell he was upset. He sat still and quiet with his fingers rubbing his temple, his other hand on his lap with outstretched fingers. She put her hand on his to calm him but he snatched it away and stood abruptly.

For ten minutes he waited inside wondering what was going on between them. His mind ran wild wondering why she had run after him. When he finally dared to look out the window he saw her wrapped in his embrace. He tried desperately to remind himself of the time he now lived in. But with envy already flared up with in him, he could not help but think how inappropriate this was. It took every fiber in his being to not barge outside and tell the angel to unhand her.

Abbie rubbed both hands down her face to wipe away the last remnants of tears before addressing Ichabod, who was now pacing the room. "I know this is a tough blow but..."

"Why did you run after him?" He cut her off.

"Excuse me!?" Abbie was confused by his accusatory tone.

"Do you continue to harbor amorous feelings for Orion?" Now he sounded as if she had profoundly hurt his feelings.

Abbie shook her head in disbelief, and rubbed her forehead. "So you're not concerned that we have likely lost one of our most powerful allies in this battle?"

"Of course it concerns me. Yet you do not see me running after him like a love sick school girl!" Now his index finger went up. "Your display was highly inappropriate for a woman who is otherwise engaged."

Abbie stood in defiance of his judgmental finger wave, "Excuse me but this is not 1780! If I want to hug a friend whom I might not see again, I damn sure will!"

"But he is not merely a friend. He was your lover!" Ichabod would not back down from his point. "Did you love him when you loved me?"

"That's not fair!" Abbie did not like going there. She refused to see herself as the other woman. She could not admit to loving Crane while Katrina was alive, even thought they both knew the truth. "You were married... I didn't see a future for us..."

"Did you love him?" He firmly asked her again. She couldn't answer. She did love Orion in a way, but how could she explain it to him. He read her silence as a yes. "Are you still in love with him?"

Abbie shook her head no, but it was less than convincing to Ichabod. "So many tears for someone you claim not to be in love with."

Abbie's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was being an absolute jealous jerk! "Did you ever think that maybe I'm crying because it's hard for me to lose people, because everyone I love dies or goes away! Did you? I'm sorry if your ego can't handle my emotions."

"Love. You use the word so freely now." His voice dropped again, and he sounded hurt. "And yet you found it so difficult to say the words to me. I suppose you have bruised my shallow ego quite thoroughly, Lieutenant."

"You know what Crane..." She grabbed her keys and her jacket, "I think I'm going to go home for tonight."

She was out the door before he could protest. He wanted to stop her but his pride had taken as much of a hit as he could handle at the moment. Abbie sat in the SUV and slammed the door shut. There were so many things about Ichabod's old fashion ways that she found charming, but this was too much.

OOOOOOO

OOOOOOO

3~ The Fixer ~

Jenny was more than little surprised when Abbie returned to the house, especially without Ichabod. She knew right away that something was wrong. She was in the process of getting ready to go out with Big Ash, but that would have to wait.

"Abbie, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Abbie took a deep breath, "It's Orion. I guess he messed up by interfering with the Witnesses, so he's gone."

"Are you serious!" Jenny sat down, "that's really screwed up!"

"That it is," Abbie said exhaustedly as she sat at the table with her sister. "I can't believe we're down another ally."

"Where's Crane?" Jenny asked, not thinking that there was a problem.

"He's staying at the cabin." Abbie decided to change the subject. She didn't want to get into the whole, 'I'm in love with a jealousy sexist jerk' thing right now. "You look nice. Are you going out?"

"Yup. Big Ash and I are going to try this again. Hopefully we will not be interrupted."

"Good. I'm glad you're getting out there. And Ash is hot as hell." Abbie smiled at her sister.

"Yes he is," Jenny gave her a quick smile in return. "Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject, though. What's going on? How do you go from him telling you he loves you to him staying at the cabin in less than twenty-four hours?"

Abbie rubbed her hands down her face and let out a deep breath. "He told you about that?" Jenny nodded and waited. "He's giving me grief about my relationship with Orion. I guess he was upset that I didn't tell him about us. And when Orion showed up today, well... He just kind of blew up."

Jenny furrowed her brow as if thinking. "I know Ichy gets jealous, but it's not like you guys did a total disclosure on your past sex lives. Besides I doubt you and Orion where making sex eyes at each..." Jenny paused to observe Abbie's fidgety behavior. "Abs... What did you do?"

"Ok so maybe we did tell each other about our former lovers and I didn't call out Orion by name." Abbie winced at her sister's stern expression.

Jenny could tell there was something more, "and..."

"And I may have run after Orion and gave him a hug goodbye." She quickly went on the defense, "but I needed to say good bye. I mean, I care about him. We shared some deep stuff. He means a lot to mean."

Jenny took a deep breath and then let it out. "I get it Abs... I do. But you have to remember, Ichy comes from a very different time. Women didn't just go around hugging men, even their friends. And remember what he's just been through with Katrina. He's had to make a lot of adjustments in a very short time."

"So you think it's ok for him to act like a complete jerk?" Abbie folded her arms across her chest.

"No. He needs to get grip, and understand things are different. But you should help him. He's not being a jerk because he wants to be." Jenny checked a text that buzzed on her phone. It was almost 5pm. "I gotta go. Ash is meeting me at Mabbie's. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Go have fun." She got up and hugged her sister goodbye.

OOOO

Jenny got in her truck and pulled out her cell phone. She seriously felt like she was the older sister when it came to these two. She tapped Ichabod's name to pull up their text messages.

Jenny: WTH Crane. Ur F***ing this up!

He didn't respond so she went on to Mabbie's.

OOOOO

OOOOO

4~ Thinking of You~

Ichabod was taking a much needed shower. Not only did he need to wash away the dirt and grit of the river, but he had been way to over stimulated after the underwater escapade. He knew he was an idiot for letting his jealousy and pride get in the way of what should have been a wonderful night.

He finally finished his shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He had his first lecture tomorrow afternoon and decided to use some time to prepare.

He heard his phone buzz, and hoped it was Abbie. No such luck. It was Jenny, and she didn't seem too pleased with him based on the message. It took him a moment to decipher the message. He had to agree. He was f***ing this up. He got dressed, as he contemplated his response.

Ichabod: Miss Jenny, I realize that I have made a misstep and my behavior was less than becoming, but your sister made no attempt to be discrete when bidding farewell to the angel Orion. And I must admit, it saddened me deeply. Respectfully, Ichabod.

OOOOO

Jenny pulled into the parking lot at Mabbie's as her phone buzzed. She looked. Of course Ichabod would write a damn book response. She needed to go, because Ash was waiting, so she figured she better make herself clear.

Jenny: I get it. Maybe tell her that instead of being a Neanderthal jerk and calling her out like she's a ho. Fix it!

OOOO

"Well that was to the point," Ichabod said to himself, as he read her text.

OOOO

OOOOO

After Jenny left, Abbie took a long hot shower. It felt so good to wash her hair. She had hoped to make use of the cabin's over sized claw foot tub. She couldn't count how any times she had dreams of being with Crane surrounded by bubbles in that tub. Right now she wished his long fingers were working out the knots in her neck and shoulder. Ugh, the thirst for him was real. She wished he didn't have to be such an jerk about things sometimes.

Once out of the shower, she needed to take her mind off of Ichabod. She put on a cute little pair of white panties and her short silk robe. For a second she had a flash back of being held captive by Headless. She thought about taking it off and wearing one of her sleep shirts, but that would give power to the monster who tried to hurt her. Abbie would never let him have power over her again. She liked this robe because it made her feel sexy, and she was going to wear it. She wondered if Ichabod would think it was sexy. He hadn't seen her in it before.

Oh no, now she was thinking about Crane. She decided to flat iron her hair so it would be ready for work and she could sleep in. And when that was done she checked the time. Seriously! It was only 7pm, and she was still thinking about Crane.

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

5~ Hello Lover~

Abbie went downstairs for a glass of wine. There were six bottles of Ichabod's favorite Sam Adams beer. This was going to be a long night. She was hot all over and crawling out of her skin, she was so horny. "Screw you Crane for messing this up tonight," she mumbled under her breath. But now she was thinking about screwing him.

She needed to calm down or it was going to be a very frustrating night. But all she could think about was how completely unsatisfying tonight was going to be when she was so close to having the man she had desired for over a year. She took her glass of sweet red wine and sat at the piano. Her fingers began to stroke the keys and play a familiar song, 'If I Ain't Got You'. She did a combination of singing and humming as she played. She could feel herself relaxing, nerves calming.

She paused for a second when she heard the key turning in the front door knob. She proceeded to play while listening to hear if it was Jenny or... Crane. She knew his footsteps. He stood in the entryway of the living room, mesmerized by her voice. He knew that she was still pissed at him, as she refused to acknowledge his presence. But she looked beautiful. The silk robe only went to her upper thigh, showing off the full length of her gorgeous legs. Her hair was now straight and twisted up on her head in a misshapen bun. Her scent was B&amp;Bs Warm Vanilla Sugar combined with the coconut oil treatment she likely did earlier for her hair. The aroma was sweet and enticing to Ichabod. He did love his sweets.

He laid his coat over the sofa and joined her straddling the piano bench. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he breathed in her sent. She continued playing but stopped singing. Ichabod's fingers mimicked hers as he accompanied her one handed. His left hand gently found her waist. She stretched her neck and shifted a little not letting it show that his simple touch was getting to her. His hand pressed more firmly on her waist, rubbing the silky material of her robe. His right hand stopped playing and rested on top of hers. She stopped.

Her heart was racing. *Breathe... Calm down... He is not getting what he wants without some serious panty dropping, wedding vow apology.*

It was as if he read her mind because no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the words were coming from his lips. "I am a jealous arrogant ass. I am most reverently and sincerely regretful of my actions." His voice was low and soft, as his hand slowly ran the length of her arm. ". You are more than my partner, Grace Abigail Mills. You are my most precious Treasure," he tenderly kissed her shoulder, "my friend," he kissed up her neck, "you are the love of my life."

She looked at him with the sweetest doe eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes were hooded and desperate as his lips found hers. Her lips were so full and wanting. His tongue darted out to get a taste of them. She turned to face him, deepening their kiss. His hands now rubbed up and down her back drawing her body to his. She lifted herself onto his lap straddling him. His heart beat so rapidly that he was certain he'd have a heart attack.

And then to his astonishment she stopped. She patted her hands on his chest to gain some separation. "I can't..."

"Yes, yes of course you can." Ichabod wasn't sure what was wrong.

"I can't... I have to apologize to you." She took a deep breath. Earlier today I was insensitive. I understand why my act of friendship was misinterpreted as romantic, under the circumstances..."

"Abbie, there is no need for apology. You were not in error."

She shook her head, "There's something else," she started to tremble a little which was very unnerving to Ichabod. He held her tight their eyes fixated on each other as she found her courage. "I should have told you the truth about Orion. The reason I didn't was because..." She looked away and spoke slowly, struggling to get the words out. "I didn't want you to know how lonely I was without you. I was afraid to admit that I was in love with a married man." she tried to force strength into her voice but with each word her voice broke until it was barely audible. "I didn't want you to think I was weak and desperate."

"Good god Abbie, banish those thoughts." Ichabod caressed her cheeks looking her straight in the eye. "You are the strongest, bravest person I know. I love you." It was not lost on Ichabod how difficult this was for Abbie to admit. She never allowed anyone to see her walls down. She never allowed herself to be truly vulnerable with anyone. He was in complete awe of this precious beauty before him.

"I love you... More than I've ever loved anyone," she breathed a sigh of relief. It was as if confession had released her burdens and stripped away all reservation. They kissed again, his arms firmly around her waist, her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers twined through his hair.

There was a tangible difference now when they kissed. Something powerful awakening inside if them. Her voice *I want you*, his voice *I need you*. Neither of them spoke a word but it was loud and clear. His voice saying all the wonderfully things he was wanting... Her voice saying yes. Their tongues were a wet mangled mess, greedily taking turns delving into each others mouths.

Ichabod stood up, lifting her from her rear so she could wrap her legs around him. He made his way up the stairs. His bedroom was first and he didn't want to wait a second longer than he had to.

"Have mercy!" he cried out before kissing her again.

Abbie loved the way his room smelled, it was fresh, rustic and earthy all combined, with a hint of Old Spice.

"May I?" he asked before laying her on the bed.

"Please do," she smiled seductively.

He hoped it was real and not a delusion because he wanted nothing more in that moment .

The feeling of pure euphoria was like none they'd ever felt before. For a brief moment it was as if they could sense what the other was feeling. The connection was unlike anything they'd ever known.

Afterwards he held her close. She rested her head across his chest, just over the faint scar from the horseman's axe.

" I love you Treasure."

"I love you, baby," she said softly, letting it all sink in.

OOOOOO  
OOOOOO

6~Oh Baby~

Ichabod's mind was bustling with thoughts of the future. His future with Abbie, their future children. She had wanted his seed inside of her.

"What are you thinking about? I can tell your mind is racing," she asked as she slid to his side and into his arms.

"You, my dearest treasure. You are the object of my every reflection." His hand now resting firmly on her belly. "I know that we acted with wild abandon, but if you were to become with child I would be overjoyed."

"You don't have to worry about that because, it ain't happening." She let out a small laugh at how crazy the idea was.

But Ichabod didn't laugh. He adjusted to sit up on one elbow and look her in the eye. "Abbie, Though I have not studied the matter of modern forms of birth control, I do know of condoms and daily pills to aid in prevention. Neither of which we have made use of. And yet we, rather impulsively I know..."

"Wait, no no... You're right. I'm not on the pill. I take a birth control shot every three months, that tricks my body into thinking it's already pregnant... So no." She noticed his eyes drop and he actually looked disappointed. "I realize we should have talked about this earlier..."

"No it's quite alright. I misunderstood your intentions." His yes looked wistfully as his hand went up and down her abdomen.

"Crane? Baby what's wrong? We just had the most mind blowing time ever. So why are you making that face?" She looked up at him and pouted her lips.

He smiled meekly at her pouting face. "I had a brief reprieve. A moment to think upon the possibility of our future."

Abbie didn't want to think about the future, not about things like kids and marriage anyway. She could enjoy moments like these. But the only future she could for see consisted of her learning how to fight the forces of evil and trying to stay live. Of course in the present she had a gorgeous man laying next to her.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Secretly trying to read each others thoughts, but nothing was happening.

"You're trying to read my mind aren't you?" She looked at him, fixating on his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I confess. Indeed I was making the attempt, but alas I can not seem to do so." He stared back at her. "You, likewise have been making attempts to decipher my thoughts."

"Yeah... I don't get it?" She furrowed her brow as she thought about it. "Why is it so random. We've had random shared dreams several times. I heard your voice in my head interpreting the enact action on the artifact... And I felt your strength when the horseman took me captive." She cleared her throat and toughened her voice, hoping to brush past the incident. "I know I heard you speak to me when we were together just now."

"Indeed. I heard your voice as clearly as when we were in Merisabel." He moved closer, "Not only that, but... I felt... Something for which I have not words to describe."

"I know. I felt it too." She started to get up from his bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, wondering why she was leaving suddenly.

"I need to get a shower and get to bed. I am a sweaty sticky mess."

Ichabod looked at the clock, "It's not yet ten o'clock..." He sounded disappointed. He had hoped to spend the better part of the night making love to her.

She turned to look at him as she continued to the door. "You could join me," she teased biting her bottom lip. He practically growled as he kept from the bed after her.

OOOO

There had been no point in her doing her hair. Steam billowed through the bathroom as they did unmentionable things in the shower.

That's when it happened. It was a connection so deep that neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began. Floating... Free falling... Floating again...

*Do you feel that?* her mind spoke to him.

*Abbie, it is most incredible.*

It was a fleeting moment that seemed a lifetime, and then they were back in the throws of passion in the shower amongst the falling water.

OOOO

OOOO

7 ~On My Mind ~

It was ten in the morning. Abbie and Ichabod sat at the kitchen table. She had her laptop out, reviewing cases that she'd been assigned. Ichabod was supposed to be preparing his syllabus for the history class he'd be teaching at the University in just a couple of weeks. He'd already completed his the notes for the lecture he'd be giving in the afternoon.

Abbie could feel his eyes on her and glanced up. "Stop trying to read my mind. You're supposed to be working."

"The potential benefit of learning to utilize our 'Witness powers' is of far greater importance." He interjected, putting down his book.

Abbie turned her focus back to the case on the screen of her laptop. "I agree, but we've tried to force it and it doesn't work. Jenny's going to look into it. We'll figure it all out."

"I certainly hope that is the case. I can hardly see a practical use for a power that is only effective when we are," he cleared his throat and gave her a sly smile, "intimately engaged."

She refused to look up but a huge grin graced her face as she reminisced on their previous night's activities. Ichabod seemed pleased to have caused her to blush and went back to his reading.

Of course how their abilities could work had been on Abbie's mind. When she had been with Orion, his powers had been increased after they made love. There had to be some connection to their intimate bond and a boost in their abilities. Then there was the time when she and Orion had gotten carried away, and his abilities began to manifest. She had nearly been injured that night... Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Ichabod's book dropping to the table.

She looked up and saw Ichabod staring at her with a look of disbelief. "You okay?"

"I just... You..." He stammered trying to find his voice. "You shared this experience with Orion?"

"Oh god..." Her eyes grew wide. "You heard my thoughts just now?"

"I was reading, and I thought at first that you were speaking to me..." He still looked stunned. This certainly wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen. It's just something I've been thinking about, and wondering if there's a connection."

"No, Lieutenant, please. There is no need for you to apologize. This situation... Our abilities... It's all rather complicated."

"Which is why I don't think we should try to do this without some type of direction or insight." Abbie was embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"I must disagree," Ichabod stood up and began to pace. The tension between them was intense. He was very upset with the subject, but now he was trying to push aside his feelings. "You had a similar experience with your previous lover. We may be able to learn from it."

Abbie could hear the sadness behind his voice, and it made her even more uncomfortable. "No... I'm not ready to talk about all of that. Besides I should get ready for work." She gently put a hand on his arm as she walked past him. He did not respond so she continued on her way.

OOOO

Abbie sat down on her bed and rubbed her hands down her face in frustration. This was one of the things she worried about. Now things would be awkward between them. She stood quickly when she heard him coming up the stairs, and her heart actually fluttered. But when she heard his bedroom door shut, she let out a disappointed sigh. She didn't have to be at work until after lunch but, she really didn't want to be in the house while Ichabod was in one of his moods.

"Damn?," she swore out loud she should have known it was too good to be true. What if last night was a moment of weakness, and this was all a mistake. This morning had been so good. Too good. Waking up in his arms had been surreal. She loved waking up to the feel of his bare skin against hers.

"As do I," he said putting his arms around her from behind. Her heart fluttered and her breath caught from being startled. She had been so deep in thought that she had not heard him come in. She started to pull away from him, but he held her firm.

"I love you Abbie." His voice was low and husky sending butterflies through her core. "What we have shared is no mistake. I knew from the moment we met, we were destined to be together."

He turned her to face him, gently placing both hands on her cheeks. She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes drawing him in. "Crane... We have no idea what we're doing."

"Then we shall figure it out together." He kissed her on the lips so tenderly that Abbie actually felt her knees weaken.

She hardly had a chance to get her arms around him before they heard Jenny's voice calling them.

"Abbie... Crane?" Jenny yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Abbie called back as she and Ichabod went down to join her in the kitchen.

"I got it! We're official, Ichy," she said waving a piece of paper before handing it to Ichabod.

He smiled as he read the business license. "Mills &amp; Crane Private Investigation Agency... I thought we were going with Crane and Mills?"

"Hey, you're only going to be part time business partner Mr. College Professor." She joked.

"Well, I promise a few lectures and a History class twice a week will not deter me from being a fully engaged partner in this business venture." He assured her.

"Well I'm proud of both of you. Hopefully this will help us out. Better to have people actually coming to us when strange things start happening, than to wait for dead bodies to start popping up."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed. "And this meets all of Sheriff Reyes' criteria. So there shall be no further issue with myself or Miss Jenny being paid what is due for our services."

"Speaking of, I should probably go get ready for work." She gave Ichabod a quick nod towards the stairs as she left the kitchen.

He looked at the time and noted that she had a full hour and a half before she needed to be at work. All he could think about now was Abbie waiting for him upstairs.

Jenny sat down and pulled out her laptop, clearly ready to talk shop with her new partner. "I was looking at a space not far from the archives to rent. I bet the tunnels connect..." She stopped when she noticed Ichabod was looking towards the stairs. "Something the matter?"

He held up his finger as he thought to make his escape. "I actually need to go make preparations for my lecture this afternoon. If you will excuse me." He gave her a polite head nod and turned on his heals towards the stairs, thinking only of all the delightfully naughty things he could do with Abbie in an hour.

"Oh... Ok," Jenny smirked. She knew exactly what was going on. Crane was about to get some. "Things are ok with you and Abs, right?"

"Indeed," he looked back giving her a smile over his shoulder. "I chose to heed your advice, and I fixed it."


	10. A Time Long Past (Part 1)

Ch 10 A Time long Past 1 (clean)

1 ~ Sweet Dreams ~

Abbie had not been sleeping well the past few days. She told Ichabod and Jenny it was because she had volunteered to work night shift for a week, and it was throwing her off schedule. Since Walt's death, Reyes had been short a night crew chief (a position that nobody wanted). So she had been bribing her high ranking officers with overtime pay and paid time off. Abbie opted for the time off.

But in truth, it was her dreams that were causing her to not sleep well. She had been having the dreams about her ancestor and Ichabod's mom again. Annette needed help but she didn't know how to help her. She could see the woman in the distance, but when should try to get to her, she never could. It was exhausting. And Abbie usually woke tired as if she'd gotten no seep at all.

Today she got home at five in the morning. She quietly went into the bathroom hoping to not disturb Ichabod, who was snuggled up with her pillow. She was surprised to find him sitting up waiting for her when she finished her shower.

He reached out his arms for her and she crawled into bed. "Good morning beautiful," he smiled before kissing her and curling her up in his arms.

"Mmm... 'Morning," she managed between yawns, as he sprinkled kisses on her shoulder. She could barely keep her eyes open, but feeling him pressed against her was nice.

For two weeks after their first time, they couldn't get enough of each other. They probably still would be if she hadn't volunteered for the night shift, and if the strange dreams didn't constantly disrupt the little sleep she was getting.

She rubbed against him and tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants. He let out a low breath, enjoying the sensation before removing her hand. "You need to rest, Abbie."

She let out a groggy whimper, "Crane... C'mon. Don't you want me?"

He smiled. "I always want you. But you cannot even keep your eyes open."

She let out a sleepy laugh, as she tried to open her eyes. "Mmmm... I'm so tired... It's not fair."

"You get some sleep. I promise for the next five days I shall make love to you wherever and whenever it pleases you." He kissed her shoulder again and held her tighter.

"You better," her voice trailed off. He hoped she would sleep well.

Abbie woke up a few hours later, alone. It took her a minute to get her bearings. The room was dark so she grabbed her cell phone. It was after ten in the morning. Ichabod had the curtains drawn shut to keep the room dark. She got up hoping to catch Ichabod and Jenny before they left for the office.

Jenny and Ichabod were in the Kitchen. She had her laptop open checking on some orders. Ichabod was eating a sliced apple and a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. Of course Jenny had noticed Ichabod's and Abbie's change in diet since they started hooking up. But he barely touched his food as he and Jenny discussed something that had bothered him this morning.

As Abbie went down the stairs she heard them talking... About her. But when she walked in the kitchen they both shut up immediately. Ichabod stood up and gave her a kiss. She grabbed a fruit salad from the fridge and had a seat between them.

"Abs, you should be sleeping," Jenny looked up from her laptop.

"I was tired of sleeping," she noticed how quiet Ichabod was. "So you two going to fill me in, or are we just going to sit here... in awkward silence?"

"Ichy thinks you're having naughty dreams about Seamus Duncan." Jenny blurted it out.

"Miss Jenny!"

"Excuse me?" Abbie looked incredulous at Ichabod. "First of all, I asked you not to do the whole reading my mind and dreams thing..."

"I assure you it was not intentional..." He tried to explain.

"And second... Why do you assume it was a naughty dream?" Abbie folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

"I did not call it a naughty dream. I referred to the dream as intimate. Your sister interpreted the dream as sexual, because in the dream he... The two of you were..." He couldn't even bring himself to say because it bothered him so much. He decided to approach the topic another way. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep, the same as you have been for the past few days. Then suddenly you were so calm. I simply put my hand on your shoulder, and I could see your dream. I could see that it was Seamus who had calmed you."

"Look, normally I would butt out of your personal business, but I think you two should try and figure this thing out. I haven't found anything yet on these Witness abilities." Jenny wanted to help but she didn't know any more than they did. "But I think these things are going to keep happening, so you might as well just deal with it."

"Jenny, I don't know..." Usually Abbie was the one ready to do whatever needed to be done. But something about this seemed too personal. She felt like she'd be giving up her privacy or some deeply personal part of her being.

"You're going to have to trust us Abs... Or at least trust Crane. Otherwise, think of what it's going to be like if you never get a handle on this?"

"You're right. And I trust you... Both of you." Abbie took a deep breath. She needed to figure out where to begin. "I don't know where to start. The dreams or the telepathy... Or is it all connected?"

"Let us begin with whatever you are most comfortable sharing, and put the pieces together as we go along." Ichabod suggested.

"Ok..."Abbie began, "I've been having these dreams lately. I'm with your mom. I think she needs my help, but when I try to help her, she gets further and further away from me. I run after her, but she's never within my reach, no matter how hard I try. I usually wake up exhausted. Except for today."

"What was different about the dream today?" Jenny had almost forgotten what started the whole conversation.

"Seamus." Ichabod knew.

"Oh... Right..." Jenny nodded.

"Yup. He was there out of the blue. He said he could help me." Abbie glanced at Ichabod then Jenny. This was the part that was really hard to explain. "He took off my shirt, then his and we laid down. That's all I remember."

"You slept peacefully for three hours afterward," Ichabod said calmly. "He was able to help you in this dream."

"He did, I guess. But I still don't know what it means... If it even means anything."

"Have any of the other dreams meant anything?" Jenny was curious.

"The dream I had in London... It led us to the Sanctuary at Netherbourne." Abbie was thinking, "and before that, there was the dream I had about Mama."

"So there is a chance this dream does mean something." Ichabod held Abbie's hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Have you been able to see or share any of these dreams with her," Jenny asked Ichabod.

"Not share exactly, more like see or sense it... Though I believe we have shared dreams before."

"Like the baseball game dream," Jenny remembered from a few months ago.

"I don't know," Abbie shrugged. "I used to have that dream all the time."

"I had never had that particular dream before." Ichabod shook his head. "That night we had the same dream was the first."

Jenny smiled, "that's interesting. I'm noticing a pattern."

"As am I." Ichabod turned to face Abbie. "I'm able to share your dreams, but you have not shared mine. I have also inadvertently heard your thoughts on occasion."

"Which I keep trying to stop you from doing." Abbie tensed up a bit.

"Except when we are being intimate." Ichabod lowered his voice as if trying to be discrete.

"Maybe that's the key," Jenny tapped the table as her brain was thinking. "Abs what if your resistance to this is keeping you from using the ability. You're so busy trying to stop Crane from getting into your head that you're actually stunting your own progress. But he's so open to it, that it's working for him."

There was an awkward silence as Jenny's keen observation sank in for Abbie and Ichabod.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I've got a lunch date with Big Ash." Jenny closed her laptop and gathered her things. I'll see you later at the office Crane. Bye Abs." She gave her sister a quick peck and left.

2 ~ Witness Bonding ~

Ichabod and Abbie sat in silence. He continued to hold her hand, his thumb gently moving across her fingers. He had a million things to say, but he chose not to say them. Instead, he would wait for her.

Finally she was ready. "I'm not trying to hinder our progress as Witnesses. I just don't understand... How can you so readily want me to have access to all your thoughts and dreams?"

"I trust you explicitly, Abbie." He now wrapped both of his hands around hers. "I am an open book for you. I love you."

"I have always considered myself strong and independent. This would strip away at that. If I let you have this part of me," she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I once told you that my faith in you was my greatest weakness. If I give in to this, then that will prove it's true."

"Abbie, I did things in the past that, understandably would give you pause. I redrew the map to purgatory. I betrayed our friendship. I am so sorry that I hurt you. And I am truly sorry for everything that happened to you as a result of my actions."

"Crane, I told you. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep apologizing for all that crap. It's in the past. It's over."

"But it affects us today. And I will apologize every day, until I draw my last breath if that's what it takes. I know that you have forgiven me. But I need you to trust me completely. And we are not yet at that place. You see, I believe that my faith in you is my greatest strength. And it truly is. I have faith in you, and it makes me better than who I was. My faith in you strengthens my abilities. We are stronger together, Abbie. But you have to let me in. You are holding us both back in some ways, but most of all you are holding yourself back." He stood abruptly. "Do you trust me?"

"Crane of course I do."

"Completely?"

"I want to..."

"Good because, I'm not going to say another word to you vocally. And, I'm going to hate myself for this but... No sex. It'd be too easy. He grabbed his bowl of apples then turned on his heels and went into the living room.

For almost an hour she tried to get him to talk to her, but he was determined. Finally she plopped down on the love seat across from where he sat reading his book.

"Seriously, Crane. How long are we going to do this?" But still he said nothing. *we could have had sex twice if he wasn't being such a stubborn ass* she thought.

Ichabod lowered his book and raised an eyebrow at her. He had heard her thoughts loud and clear.

Abbie's jaw dropped. He could just read her thoughts. "That's just not right!" She folded her arms. *I do trust you, I just don't want to get hurt again.* she pulled her feet up on the seat and looked out the window.

*The last thing I would ever want is to hurt you Abbie. You have to trust me.*

"I thought you weren't talking to me." She said pulling her knees up to rest her chin.

Ichabod smiled *I have said nothing. You have decided to trust me.*

She smiled *wow... I just read your thoughts... and without sex.*

Ichabod closed his book with a quick snap and was immediately on his feet. Three long strides across the living room and he swooped her up in his arms. "I was beginning to wonder how much longer you would resist."

Abbie let out a playful squeal as he hurried her up the stairs. They were so into kissing that he could barely get through the door of his room. He hurried in tossing her on his bed. They had a beautiful time together. And all through out they shared many thought.

*I want all of you, Abbie.*

*You can have me*

"We definitely need to do that one gain," he smiled.

"Mmm... We can add it to the growing list of things you want us to do again," she laughed.

"Indeed, however I still have a long list of things and positions we have not yet tried." He smiled gently kissing down her cheek and chin. "I believe I have just found renewed vitality," he said mounting her and kissing her neck.

He didn't get very far before they heard his cell phone buzz. "You better check that. I think I heard it buzz earlier too."

"Nope... I'm busy," he didn't even look up kissing down past her neck.

Abbie giggled, as she reached for his phone and read the message. "Umm... I hope it's worth it." She slid the phone down her chest so Ichabod could read it.

Jenny: Lunch is over. Where R U?

Jenny: you R supposed to bring me a copy of the key to the office! Waiting!

Jenny: R U and Abs doin it?

Jenny: I just went through the tunnels. Now I've got webs in my hair.

Jenny: that better have been the best screw ever bc I'm gonna kick ur ass when you get here.

"Oh dear..." Crane jumped out of bed. "I better get going. Trust though that our dalliance has been well worth the ass kicking that will be delivered upon me by your sister."

They went into the bathroom to wash up and Ichabod got dressed. Abbie put her pajama top back on. She planned on getting some sleep.

3 ~ Intimately Connected~

She walked him to the front porch and kissed him goodbye, but then another truck pulled into the driveway. It was Seamus Duncan. Ichabod took note of Abbie's scant attire and stepped in front of her as Seamus approached.

Abbie put her hand on his arm and stepped in front of him. "I know why you're here."

"The dream," Seamus asked. "You had it too?"

Abbie nodded. "Crane go ahead and take care of your business. We'll be fine."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow at her. *Lieutenant, you are not dressed.*

* I'll put something on now go*

Ichabod kissed her and reluctantly left. Abbie showed Seamus into the living room. "Wait here I'll be back in a minute. She ran upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans, a bra and a tank top. She remembered the dream and knew what was coming. But still she got dressed, for Ichabod's sake.

She went back downstairs and sat in the living room with Seamus.

"I woke up this morning to a very pissed off wife. Apparently I repeatedly said your name." Seamus half laughed.

"Well at least she didn't see you getting naked with me... It's a side effect of Witness abilities." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I started having these dreams... Visions sometimes. I was with a group of priests and ministers..." He rubbed his forehead, "They said I was one of them. They showed me things. Said I was here to help the Witnesses."

"You're one of the Seven. You're replacing Reverend Knapp." Abbie realized the S they saw in the vault back in New York was for him. "So you're going to help me figure out these dreams I've been having?"

"Yes," he said nervously. "Someone is trying to speak to you. They've asked me to be her medium. Are you willing to do this?"

"I am," Abbie nodded. "So, how close do we have to get for this to work?"

"As close as you're comfortable. This is my first time doing this so, the closer the connection the better," he looked around. "And light some candles."

Abbie pointed to some candles by the piano. It took a few seconds, but she managed to light them. Jenny was much better at these types of things. "Ok, let's do this."

He started to unbutton his shirt. Abbie knew how this worked. It had been this way with Orion and Ichabod. Connecting with each other's powers and abilities required a deep level of intimacy. She took off her shirt.

Seamus tried not to look. He was here to perform an important duty, but she was still a half naked woman... and a beautiful one at that.

"Do you think this is enough?" She asked.

"We can try." He held out his hand for her to join him. She took his hands and pressed her body to his, resting her head on his chest. "I should apologize now in case I inadvertently..."

"No apology necessary. I completely understand. We should probably just see if this will work."

"Ok." He relaxed and began to say a chant. After a few minutes nothing happened. He stopped and got down on his knees. She followed. He put his arms around her and she did the same. "Are you ok with this?" He asked. She nodded. He pressed close to her and began the chant again. This time it worked and they fell into a deep dream state.

Ichabod was at the new office helping Jenny remodel the place. Or he was supposed to be helping. He had constructed a wall to separate the front from the back office, the day before. Now he was supposed to be hanging a door while Jenny painted. She was now done painting and the door was nowhere near done being put up. All Ichabod could think or talk about was Abbie and Seamus. What were they doing? What did the dream mean? Why were they nearly naked in the dream?

Jenny had enough of his complaining and questioning. "Ok, that's it. Let's go home."

"No... I couldn't..." Ichabod knew Abbie would be pissed if she thought he didn't trust her with Seamus.

"We aren't getting anything else done here. We can tell Abbie it was my idea. Besides, what if they need our help?" Jenny couldn't admit she was kind of curious herself.

"Alright, let's go." Ichabod grabbed his keys.

On their way to the car they saw Cori, the book store owner, struggling with some boxes. They hurried to her side to lend their assistance.

"Thank you" she said wearily, as Ichabod took a box from her hand.

It was then that they noticed her puffy red eyes. "Miss Cori, is everything quite alright?"

"It's nothing..."she tried to lie, but then burst into tears.

"It doesn't sound like everything is alright," Jenny said.

Cori looked back and forth between the two of them before opening up. "You're right, it's not okay. My girlfriend and I broke up. She moved out and now I can't afford the rent on the apartment and the book shop. So I gave up the apartment." The woman was on the brink of tears again.

"That is most unfortunate. You cannot mean to live in the book shop. It hardly seems to have adequate accommodations."

"I haven't worked out the bathing and cooking yet. But I don't have any other options."

"I have a place you can stay for a while till you figure things out." Jenny offered. "It's a cabin just outside of town. It's rustic, but..."

"I couldn't put you out, Jenny."

"No, I insist. There's nobody staying there." Jenny took the key off of her key chain then texted her the address.

"I don't know how I could every repay you," she smiled giving Jenny a hug.

"As much as you've helped us with researching... It's us that owe you.

4 ~ Willing Friend ~

Back at the house... Abbie opened her eyes and felt the arms around her change. She pulled away and saw Annette Crane smiling back at her.

"Grace, you came."

"Of course, I did. I've been having these dreams, that you need me to help you but... I don't know how."

"Grace, I do need you. I'm going to ask you to do something for me, and for Ichabod. Our very lives... Our existence depends on you."

"I don't understand. What is it?"

"You will learn of it very soon, but you will be tempted to say no. I need you to trust Ichabod and trust me, that everything will be alright. Can you do that Grace? Will you help me?"

"I will," Abbie nodded.

She put her arms around Abbie as if they were old friends. "thank you."

Jenny and Ichabod watched the two of them on the floor holding each other. Ichabod had called out to them, but got no response. It was Jenny that noticed they were in a type of trance.

Ichabod tried not to be annoyed at the fact that they had their shirts off. He went to separate them but Jenny held him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gave him the WTF look. "Obviously they're in the middle of something."

"That is precisely why we should separate them." Ichabod grumbled.

"No... Try to read her mind."

"I already tried, but..." Ichabod paused when he saw them moving. "Lieutenant?"

Abbie and Seamus separated, and were momentarily disoriented.

"Abbie, what happened?" Jenny asked.

"Umm... It was Annette. She wanted to speak to me. She's been trying to ask me to help her. Seamus stepped in as her medium, so we could talk."

"And you're both okay? Did it work?" Jenny looked back and forth between the two of them.

Seamus nodded, "it worked. I'm sorry we had to do it like this. A certain level of intimacy is required and I've never done this before." He grabbed his shirt and began to dress quickly.

"It's okay. I know that intimate contact helps enhance the ability to share powers. You did fine." Ichabod brought Abbie's shirt to her and she started getting dressed.

"So what is this mission that Crane and I have to go on? How are we supposed to help her?"

"You and Crane need to leave for London tonight. In the morning a car will pick you up and drive you to The Church of St. Bartholomew. It's located ..."

"Just east of Lewes... Yes I know it well." Ichabod scrolled through his memory. "It was run by Bishop Donovan."

"Yes. You will meet him there." Seamus nodded.

"Wait, the Bishop Donavan I knew was there over two-hundred and fifty years ago."

"Crane, Bishop Donovan is one of the seven... So is Seamus."

"You're replacing Rev. Knapp? " Jenny asked rhetorically.

"Yes. I have to go, but you can contact the Angel Muriel, if you have any questions. I believe arrangements for your travel have been made."

"Thank you Seamus," Abbie gave his hand a generous squeeze.

"Take care, both of you," he smiled and then left.

"I shall call Miss Muriel," Ichabod sighed.

"I'll go pack." Abbie said wearily. The four hours of sleep she had over the past few days had already worn off and she looked beat.

Ichabod kissed her on the cheek and watched her go upstairs. He felt terrible that after working so hard at her job, she was now being pulled straight into her witness duties.

5 ~ Mile High ~

It was strange that they were heading back to England after having just been there a couple of months earlier. To Abbie's surprise Ichabod had Muriel change their flight to a La Primiere flight to Paris then a short connection flight into London. Her seat pulled out into a small bed and she was able to draw the curtains shut for some privacy. She tried to sleep, however her mind was troubled.

The lights on the plane were turned dim and a soft ambient music played as most passengers went to sleep for the trip. Ichabod had the seat across the aisle beside Abbie. Though the curtain was closed, He could sense her unrest and popped in to check on her. "Abbie, you are supposed to be sleeping. What is troubling you?"

She scooted over so he could sit beside her on the tiny bed. "I can't sleep. Something about this mission is bothering me."

Ichabod grew concerned. Her instincts were very keen. "Do you suspect something is amiss?"

"No... I'm just worried about what we are supposed to do. Your mom came back from the grave to speak to me. To personally ask me to help her. Why would she have to make such an effort to get my hel?. Unless what we are being asked to do is something I would never do."

Ichabod didn't want to admit that the thought had also occurred to him. He laid down beside her and fastened the curtain shut. "Try to rest, treasure." He put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, as he snuggled up behind her.

"Mmm..." She smiled. "you should know better than to call me that." He pulled the covers over them and kissed her shoulder again. "Crane, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I am assisting you with methods of relaxing." His hands went under her top.

"Ichabod Crane, I think you are trying to be very naughty," she whispered in a sweet breathy tone.

"Shhh..." He hushed her " That is precisely what I am doing."

Abbie had to admit it was quite enjoyable and relaxing. After they finished she closed her eyes, and was able to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

The layover and connection flight to London took no time at all, and by 10am they where meeting Theodore at the airport exit. They quickly made polite greetings and then were on their way to Lewes.

Ichabod and Theodore made pleasant small talk, while Abbie remained quiet. Ichabod took her hand and spoke softly to her, "What is on your mind Treasure?"

"I'm just wondering why we're here," she said calmly looking out the car window. I have a weird feeling, and I can't shake it."

"Well we shall find out soon enough," he smiled before kissing her. He wished that he could get her to relax, but he knew that wasn't going to happen until they knew what was going on. Perhaps though, he could make her smile. "When pray tell, do we receive our membership card? Are there dues associated with our new club?"

"What on earth are you talking about Crane," she cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"The club... The mile high club. You and I joined last night." He gave her a coy smile.

She dropped her jaw slightly and shook her head as she started to smile. "What am I going to do with you, Crane?"

6~ Ask of Me ~

Lewes like every other place Crane remembered, had changed quite a bit since he was last there over two hundred years ago. Many of the homes and buildings including the churches still had their historical charm, all of which felt very familiar to him. The three stopped at a Deli to pick up some food before heading to the church on the outskirts of town.

Ichabod and Abbie were surprised that Bishop Donovan was not there. Theodore pulled out a bag and opened it. They both recognized the halo weapon and a set of arrows very much like Orion's. He then pulled out a cross bow.

"I believe other than a side arm, these are your preferred weapons," he said handing them the weapons.

Abbie tossed the halo up a in the air and caught it again to feel the weight of it while Ichabod looked over the crossbow.

"Ah, yes. These will do quite well indeed." Ichabod nodded. "But we still do not know the nature of this mission."

"I believe Bishop Donovan would prefer if we wait for his return, before explaining everything." Theodore laid the food on a table, "you should eat now. Tonight we will begin."

Bishop Donovan arrived just after eleven at night. He was not what Abbie was expecting. He was a young man not a day over thirty in looks, and rather handsome at that. He carried a bag and a sword. "Ichabod Crane! My word how you have matured. Last I saw, you were a young man on the verge of heading to the Colonies!"

Ichabod greeted him with a warm familiar hand shake. "That was well over two hundred years ago."

"Ah, and you must be Miss Grace Abigail Mills," he took both her hands in his and raised them to a polite kiss. "The second Witness and an absolute vision."

Abbie made an amused face as Ichabod raised an eyebrow. Clearly the man was quite taken with Abbie. "Nice to meet you."

"I assure you, the pleasure is mine, and I hope to make your better acquaintance when you return."

"Return?" Abbie questioned.

"Yes," Donovan looked at Theodore. "You are aware that Theodore is an angel?" They both nodded. The angels have agreed to open a portal. Not just any portal... This is a time portal. It can only be opened during a full moon."

"A time portal? What is the need to do such a thing?" Ichabod inquired.

"There are forces at work making every attempt to prevent the birth of the Witnesses. Your mother's cousin, Jackson Darbey was sent on a mission to find your ancestor in the region of Ghana."

"Yes, so they could build the Basilica. The sanctuary for Ichabod's mother." Abbie looked at Ichabod.

"He found your ancestors however the situation grew quite dangerous. It became impossible for him to bring Ghazi or her daughter to England. They are currently in hiding at the time that the two of you need to go back."

"We need to go back?" Abbie looked confuse. "To save my ancestors?"

"No. They are safe with Jackson. It is Annette who is in danger. Without the sanctuary she is vulnerable. The demon Moloch, we know, attempts an escape upon word that the first witness is to be born. Without the Sanctuary she will be killed... And Ichabod will parish with her. The only other alternative would be for Jackson to come out of hiding to help Annette and we risk losing both Witness blood lines."

"So we simply go, fend off the demons, create the Basilica and return. With the appropriate weapons we may accomplish our mission in a few hours. Will the portal remain open?" Ichabod asked finding his confidence.

"No." Theodore chimed in. "The Basilica must be created on a new moon, half way between full moons. But our time portal can be opened only during a full moon. You will have to stay in 1751 for thirty days until the next full moon. But you will return back on this day as if no time had passed."

Abbie shook her head and let out a sigh of disbelief. "This has already happened hasn't it? I mean, Crane and I already went back... Existed in that time."

"Yes," Donovan confirmed.

"This is why Annette came to me. Because if I refuse to go..."

"She will die, and Ichabod will be erased."

"Thirty days," she laughed, but it was not really a laugh. "This is great. Last time I went to the past for three days and I was apprehended, thrown in jail, assaulted, almost raped and nearly sent to a camp to be sold into slavery. Unbelievable."

She sat down with a thud, and looked a little ill. Ichabod was more than concerned for her. "Are you saying you do not think it wise to go, Lieutenant?"

"No. Of course I'm going," she threw her hands up. "What choice do I have?"

"We can find another way..."

"Crane, this is the other way. We are plan B, ok. Plan A didn't work and they need both of our maternal blood lines or the two of us. So we're going." She rubbed her forehead hard with her finger tips.

"Then it is settled," Donovan had no time for indecisiveness. "Ichabod, you will be impersonating your cousin Jackson Darbey. You will be met in London by your Uncle George Collins. He will vouch for you."

"Will he not recognize that I am not his nephew?"

"You resemble Jackson enough. He left for Africa at the age of 17, a full ten years prior to 1751. He did have two distinct birth marks which we have accounted for."

Donovan pulled out a ring, "this belonged to Jackson. It is enchanted. When you wear it a birth mark will appear on your left cheek and left hand. That shall make up for any slight differences in appearance." He then pulled out a sword. "And this is the family sword given to Jackson by his father Lord Richard Darbey. Your Uncle will know it. Here are sufficient funds to last a nobleman and his friend well over a month." He handed Ichabod a satchel of 1000 pounds.

"More than enough indeed," Ichabod said as he looked into the satchel then put the ring on. A light brown birth mark in the shape of a sideways heart appeared on his left cheek. Another larger odd shaped mark appeared on his left hand. He stepped towards a corner to change out of his modern clothes (which he wore for the plane ride), into his more comfortable historic attire.

"You must not remove the ring," Donovan was sure to inform him.

He turned to Abbie and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ichabod should remain with you at all times, but should you find yourself separated, this paper will confirm your Identity and status as a free woman. And here is a bit of coin. It's not too much as we wouldn't want to encourage any robbers to target you. Ichabod will provide whatever you need for your stay." Donovan tried to put it delicately that she would be vulnerable, not that she wasn't gravely aware that would be the case.

He then handed her a long skirt and a blouse. "You can wear this. It will keep from drawing unnecessary attention. A woman in trousers would be most unlikely. Ichabod can purchase material for you to have better clothing made."

"It is almost time," Theodore informed them.

"When it is the new moon you must spill your blood on the ground where the sanctuary is to be built and repeat this prayer." He handed the scroll to Ichabod who immediately committed the words to his memory. The weapons, you know their power?"

"Arrows send their victims to Purgatory. Halo sends them to judgment... Heaven or hell." Abbie tried to toughen her voice. Ichabod could hear the apprehension behind her voice. He wanted to read her mind to be sure she was alright, but he knew she wouldn't want him too.

It was now midnight, and Theodore did not want to waste any time. "Ichabod, Grace... Come with me." He waved them over and then opened a portal. "Remember to meet here before midnight of the next full moon. If you miss the opportunity you will have to wait for the following month."

"We won't miss it," Abbie assured him.

Theodore placed his hand on both of them and they felt a warm sensation rush them. "It is to protect your health from any mites or disease you may come in contact with." Ichabod nodded knowing that if they were to spend a day or to in London, exposure was a possibility.

Ichabod took Abbie's hand in his and began towards the bright light of the portal. Abbie didn't budge. He could feel a slight tremble in her hand. He looked at her and saw worry hiding behind her deep brown eyes.

"Abbie, everything will be alright. On my life, I promise." His voice was so sincere; Abbie knew he would never let anything happen to her.

She took a deep breath and together they walked through.

It was truly strange to walk through the portal and be greeted by none other than Theodore and Bishop Donovan. Of course their hair and attire were different.

"Ichabod and Grace, welcome. I'm sure you know I am Bishop Donovan."

They both nodded. This was very strange indeed.

TBC


	11. A Time Long Past (Part 2)

Ch 11 A Time Long Past 2 (clean)

~Intro~

Ichabod took Abbie's hand in his and began towards the bright light of the portal. Abbie didn't budge. He could feel a slight tremble in her hand. He looked at her and saw worry hiding behind her deep brown eyes.

"Abbie, everything will be alright. On my life, I promise." His voice was so sincere; Abbie knew he would never let anything happen to her.

She took a deep breath and together they walked through.

It was truly strange to walk through the portal and be greater by none other than Theodore and Bishop Donovan. Of course their hair and attire were different.

"Ichabod and Grace, welcome. I'm sure you know I am Bishop Donovan."

They both nodded. This was very strange indeed.

~1) Coming Home ~

They changed bags from their modern day ones to more appropriate ones and boarded the carriage.

Abbie had almost forgotten how uncomfortable the carriage ride was. She could feel every bump in the road. Ichabod sat across from her. It was dark but she could see his eyes were closed and a peaceful smile on his face. Her eyes were heavy but between her nerves and the rough ride, there was no way she could sleep. She was glad that at least he could get some rest.

She pulled out the satchel and tried to count the coins to pass the time. She had 8 sovereign which were a pound each. Next she tried to decipher between the pence the half pence and the shillings. Then she heard Ichabod calmly explain she had twenty shillings which equaled a pound, twelve pennies which equals a shilling and eight farthings which equaled two pennies.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she returned the coins to the satchel.

"Hmm..." Ichabod said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Is everything quite all right?"

Abbie looked up and realized he had been sleeping. The voice she heard was his, in her mind helping her, as it happened months ago in Morocco. "I thought you were speaking to me. I didn't mean to wake you," she yawned. Her eyes were so heavy, she could barely keep them open.

"Abbie, you need to sleep. We will be in London soon and it will be morning. We have much to do."

"I've tried. I guess I'm a little anxious."

"Try not to be. I think you will find you fare far better in England than in Colonial America."

"I hope you're right," she stretched. "You seem so calm about all this."

"I dare say this mission has far different implications for you and I. Though I can understand your apprehension, I have high hopes for this brief venture."

It suddenly dawned on Abbie that Ichabod was going to see his parents again. "Oh, I am so sorry. You are going to see your mom and dad. That's a big deal."

"Yes... my father and my precious mother... to see her face, and hear her voice again... I had not dreamed it would ever be possible."

"I know," she smiled remember her own mother, and the sense of peace it had given her to be able to say goodbye.

Ichabod reached for her and gently pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her tender lips and she melted into his arms. He certainly knew exactly what she needed.

"Now to elicit you into a more restful state, I shall explain the lineage and titles of my family tree. My mother's family is part of the peerage. As you know Jackson Darby is my mother's cousin. The Gentleman we are going to meet is their uncle, my great uncle, Lord George Collins. George has two siblings, my grandfather on my mothers side, Lord Robert Collins and Jackson's mother, Lady Miranda Collins now Lady Richard Darby. She married quite well to a Duke, Lord Richard Darby."

Abbie's eye were closed now as she snuggled against his chest. "The peerage that's like the Dukes and Earls and stuff like that," she said with a deep yawn.

"Yes," Ichabod stroked her shoulder coaxing her to sleep. "Now my father is part of the gentry. Some in his family hold titles dating back centuries ago from Scotland. He had to amass quite a bit of wealth in order to marry my mother. He is an extraordinarily wise business man and land lord. Of course education is his passion..."

He felt Abbie's body grow heavy against his and her breaths became soft and steady. He was glad she was finally asleep because they'd be in London in just over an hour. He held her tight and closed his eyes to enjoy the last bits of rest before the busy day ahead.

2) Guess Who's Coming

The sun was just coming up as they entered into London. The increasing noise from the bustle of the city woke Ichabod and Abbie from their slumber. They began to straighten themselves up to appear somewhat presentable after the long trip. Abbie saw swarms of people who looked absolutely impoverished; children running amuck and begging, panhandlers, street musicians, day workers and servants, all adding to the commotion of the City. Every now and then Abbie would notice a black face in the crowd. A rush of nerves flushed over her, but she steeled herself to keep it from showing.

"Try to relax Abbie... I do mean Grace." Ichabod corrected himself. "I suppose we need to remember that we are assuming the identities of our relatives."

"Okay, Jackson," Abbie took a deep breath, to help relax but then turned up her nose at the stench. The air was going to take some getting used to. "Do I call you Jackson or something else?"

"Likely I will be referred to as Jackson or Darbey by my familial relations. Others will refer to me as Lord Darby. You should chose to call me which ever you are most comfortable with."

Ichabod knew that was not correct, but he did not want to think of Abbie being forced to refer to him as Lord. The better question was how would he introduce her.

Ichabod looked outside the window as they headed for the upperclass West End. Abbie took note of the narrow dirty side roads gradually widening as lovely Georgian Buildings lined the streets. The shops here were nicer, and the gentlemen were better dressed.

The carriage took a turn and Ichabod realized they were not going to the Crane family's town house. He tapped the outer side of the carriage to get Theodore's attention. "What house are we heading to my goodman?"

"Lotliegh House, Lord Jackson. The Lady Richard Darbey has left it opened for your arrival." Theodore yelled down to him.

"Of course, thank you." Ichabod looked at Abbie, "I should prepare you. The house is extremely lavish. You may find it a bit gaudy."

"Are there bathrooms inside," she asked.

"Yes, the bed chambers have water closets," he nodded.

"Then I'm fine," she smiled as she thought about the sight of people throwing waste out of their windows on the other side of town.

The carriage drove through the gates of Lotliegh into the small courtyard of the stately home. It was no where near the size of Netherbourne which was a country estate. But it was much larger than the stately town homes, and stood separated from its neighbors.

Waiting on the entrance steps was a very well dressed man in his forties and a line of servants. Ichabod's face lit up. "That is my uncle George."

A footman stepped up and opened the carriage door for Ichabod. He was barely out when he was greater warmly by his uncle, "My goodness Young Darbey! You have grown into a fine looking young man!"

"I get my good looks from the Collins's blood that runs through my veins," Ichabod smiled as he hugged the gentleman. "It is good to see you again Uncle."

"Indeed, indeed," he patted Ichabod on the shoulders. "We had thought you would truly never return. We were all over joyed when your cousin Annette told us of your upcoming visit. Your mother wanted to be here but she and your father are away tending to urgent political affairs for the King."

"Of course," Ichabod smiled.

"Oh..." George looked a bit surprised. "Your letter specified that you'd be traveling with a companion, not a servant. I will have Bonnie prepare a bed in the servant's quarters."

Ichabod was momentarily confused until he turned and saw the footman helping Abbie out of the carriage. Ichabod immediately went to assist Abbie down. "No Uncle, she is not a servant. She is my traveling companion. Lord George Collins, I present to you Miss Grace."

George was a bit flustered, but recovered quickly. "Miss Grace, how do you do?"

Abbie tipped her head and smiled nervously, uncertain how she was being received. George resembled Ichabod a great deal. He was a tall man in his fifties, with dark hair, blue eyes and a pleasant face.

"Come let's get you two settled in. Jackson. We have a great deal to talk about."

"My Lords," the housekeeper spoke up.

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins?" George paused.

"Where should we put Miss Grace? The room we have prepared is one of the family rooms next to his Lordship."

"That will do very well indeed, Mrs. Jenkins." Ichabod said sternly, brushing past her. "Have a warm bath drawn for myself and Miss Grace."

They went up the stairs to their rooms, while George waited in the drawing room. Ichabod managed to find a nicer dress for Abbie to wear but it was ill fitting on her petite frame. They would have to find a seamstress and have a couple of dresses made for her.

After he washed Ichabod joined his Uncle and found the family had another agenda. It was Jackson's mothers wish to have her son restored to high society and continue on as the heir apparent to his father's estate and title. George was meant to influence the young man to return, and a party was being held in his honor.

Ichabod found all of this trivial, as he and Abbie were on a very important mission. But he was after all, acting as his cousin and had to play the part.

"Uncle, you really should not have gone through the trouble," Ichabod hoped to find a way to cancel the party. "I left society for a reason"

"It is already settled, and everyone has already been invited." George would not back down.

"Miss Grace and I have a lot to do before we head to Netherbourne."

"It is done. Your mother would be ridiculed if you refuse."

"Very well Uncle. But I must find a seamstress immediately. Miss Grace has nothing to wear."

"Jackson, you can't mean to bring your... mistress. She is not even a courtesan. And she is black. What would people say?" George was quite serious.

"I will not go without her," Ichabod said stubbornly.

"Uh... very well... We shall manage it. The party is being held at the Renaldo Pavilion. The middle class and lower Gentry will be enjoying the public ball. Your guest and high society will be upstairs attending the private party." George was now thinking of a way to persuade his nephew to reconsider his place in society. "You can still find a wife among the eligible young ladies, and keep Miss Grace."

"Uncle..."

There was a knock on the door and a servant escorted Abbie in. The dress was certainly too long and not fitted.

"Ab... Miss Grace. You look lovely," Ichabod smiled. "However I believe we should head out immediately and find seamstress or a tailor."

George observed how his nephews mood lightened the moment she walked in. He looked at the petite young woman and certainly saw the appeal. He had a plan and he hoped his nephew would be accepting of the arrangements for the night.

George sent the pair to Madame Fiona's Milliner &amp; Tailor shop to acquire proper clothing for their stay. A couple of hours later, Ichabod and Abbie returned from the Tailor's shop, having great success at attaining 4 dresses for her. Of course it was due to the misfortune of a young lady whose family recently fell into ruin, and could no longer afford the dresses that were commissioned. Afterwards they went to a bakery and dined on some sweet pastries. It was a pleasant morning. The few intrigued stares at the returned son of the Duke and his foreign female companion, was far better than her reception into Colonial New York.

Now Ichabod was in his room freshening up when his Uncle knocked. "Jackson, you must accompany me to the local coffeehouse."

Of course the clubs were for gentlemen only and Ichabod didn't want to leave Abbie. She was tired, having hardly an hour of sleep in the past two days, and he wanted to keep her company. "Thank you for the gracious invitation, but I should remain here for the sake of Miss Grace."

"Let Miss Grace have her rest my dear boy! Come now. Do you not miss anything of your past life?" George questioned earnestly.

"I do think on it from time to time," Ichabod sighed. "Let me see that Miss Grace is settled and I shall accompany you. But only for a short while."

"This precious time to reacquaint myself with my only nephew, will be joyfully appreciated." His uncle patted him on the back. "We shall have a jolly time over the next three days before you are off to visit Dearest Annette."

"Excuse me, Uncle... But we should head to Netherbourne in the morrow."

"That is not what your correspondence said. You're cousins are not expecting you for another three days." George said matter of factly.

"Is there any way they could receive us early?"

"Oh, I doubt that," George shook his head. "I happen to know William Crane is currently entertaining a business partner. And Annette is in no state to have the added stress."

"Of course," Ichabod understood.

"I know you are most anxious to visit your dearest cousin. But it is April! We are in the season. There is a great deal of fun to be had, my boy."

Abbie was trying on one of the dresses, when she heard the knock on her door. "Who is it?" Abbie called out thinking it was one of the servants.

"It's me. May I come in?" Ichabod answered.

Abbie opened the door, holding her dress against her body. Ichabod slipped in, closing the door behind him. He smiled slyly at Abbie as he watched her lay the dress on the bed. She still wore her modern undergarments, which Ichabod found extremely sexy. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I thought you were the servant," she smiled, enjoying his touch.

"Ah, I was hoping we could have a moment before you take your nap," he sighed, letting her lose.

"I think we can have a moment if you like," she turned and gave him a playful kiss. "I don't think anyone's coming,"

"Well if you rang the bell for the maid, someone should be here most directly."

"Well I called before we left and three times since we've been back. I'm sure they're busy. I just want some clean water to wash up with."

Ichabod reached for the bell and pulled the string while Abbie quickly threw on the simplest of the dresses. After a couple of minutes no one came.

"One moment," Ichabod went to his room and rang the bell. A minute later the servant came up. Ichabod met her in the hall way.

"Can I help you my Lord," said Millie, the maid tending to the bedrooms.

"Why have you not tended to Miss Grace?" Ichabod asked with a stern raised voice.

"My apologies. We are short staffed..." Millie tried.

Abbie stepped to the door to see what was going on.

Ichabod was in no mood for excuses, "Miss Grace rang for you four..."

"Five," Abbie chimed in.

"Five times, and yet you did not come all day. Tend to her water closet immediately."

"Yes Sir." She hurried into the room past Abbie.

The woman was more than a little upset that Abbie had gotten her in trouble. On her way through the room she not so accidentally sloshed a bit of the waste bucked almost getting Abbie's feet. Abbie was pissed and it was all she could do not to smack the woman.

"Sorry... Miss. Hope I didn't get ya," Millie said with a snark.

Unfortunately for Millie, Ichabod was standing in the doorway and saw the whole thing.

"Millie!" His voice was harsh, but he refrained from yelling. "Put the bucket down and leave!"

"Yes, sir," Millie was a bit unnerved, "um... should I come back for it later?"

"No, you miss understand. You are dismissed. Your wages will be paid up to today, but you are to leave this house and not return. Do not ask for a reference." Ichabod stepped to the side to let her out of the room.

"My Lord, please. I made a foolish mistake..." She pleaded.

"Indeed you did. Have O'Riley settle your wages, gather your things and go." The woman left in tears and Ichabod turned to Abbie. "I'm so sorry Treasure. I suppose English attitudes are not as progressive as I remembered."

"Trust me, this is easy compared to Colonial America." She tried to laugh. "You don't think that was a bit harsh?"

"Not at all. It was most necessary under the circumstances.

A couple of minutes later Mrs. Jenkins and another servant girl arrived, knocking on Abbie's door.

"I beg your pardon my Lord, Miss Grace," Mrs. Jenkins spoke up right away. "I just heard what has happened. Millie will be out of the house within the hour. This is Sally. I've taken her off laundry duty, and she will personally tend to all of Miss Grace's needs. My Lord, Billie is second footman but he will be your valet and at your service from now on."

"Thank you Mrs. Jenkins, that will do quite well." Ichabod assured her.

"Sally..." Mrs. Jenkins directed the girl to the bucket, and she immediately began her duties.

"If you need anything, or have any trouble at all, please hesitate not to inform me." Mrs. Jenkins humbly lowered her head.

"That will be all, Mrs Jenkins." Ichabod dismissed her.

Ichabod stood proper as Sally tended to Abbie's room. "Now you have your very own Lady's maid," he smiled.

Abbie playfully nodded her head as she watched Sally, "so this is how the other half lives? Not too shabby."

Once Sally was done Ichabod closed and locked the door. He could not wait to get his hands on Abbie. "Now let's get you out of this dress, " he smiled devilishly as he kissed her. Then he remembered his uncle was waiting for him.

"Damn, I must go. I am accompanying my Uncle to a coffee house."

"Let me guess, no girls allowed." Abbie folded her arm.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, no problem. We can pick this up tonight." She said giving him a seductive kiss.

Ichabod' hands twitched nervously, "actually tonight we are attending a public ball and a private party... In honor of my... or rather for Lord Jackson Darby's return."

"You're kidding me, right," Abbie was not amused. "A party with a bunch of rich white people in the 18th century... And me. I don't think so."

"My uncle has assured me it will be fine. It's just one of the things we'll have to deal with over the next three days." Ichabod winced, waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me? Three days!" Abbie scoffed.

"Yes. As of now Annette is in no danger. She is safe as long as my father remains at the home with her. And we cannot create the Basilica for another 13 days."

Abbie let out a deep sigh. "I just want to get somewhere that feels at least a little bit familiar. It's so uncomfortable here."

Ichabod gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. He understood the feeling all too well.

~3) A Ball ~

Abbie slept surprisingly well in the plush bed. She had expected it to be very uncomfortable, but it was quite the opposite. She awoke to a knock on the door, and Sally popping in with a tray of tea and bread.

"Pardon me, Miss." The young woman said politely. "I brought you a spot of tea. I need to start making preparations for you. It's me first time as a lady's maid."

"It's my first time having a lady's maid," Abbie smiled.

Abbie and Sally got along quite well. At first Sally's thick high pitched accent was a bit hard on Abbie's ears, but she soon got used to it. They talked as the pale brunette laid out the dress, petticoat and undergarments for Abbie.

"I was thinkin', Miss," Sally chimed in after thinking about the matter for some time. "There be another party tonight just a couple blocks east of Cheapside at Finigan's Pub. No where's near Giles mind you. But there be merchants and sailors from all parts and all kinds there."

Abbie wasn't sure if she should be offended. Was she trying to imply that there would be black people there? "What do you mean?"

"I mean no offense Miss. It's just that High Society tend be a certain way. But there be places where more welcoming company can be found if you're ever so inclined, that's all. You seem real nice, Miss. And I hate to think of folks makin ya feel... I don't know. I'm probably being silly."

"No. It was very thoughtful of you," Abbie said realizing that she meant well. "But I think I'll be fine with Lord Darby."

"Yes, Miss. It's just that..." Sally started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Abbie turned and smiled when she saw Ichabod.

"I'll be back shortly to help you dress, Miss." Sally quickly scurried out of the room.

Ichabod quickly locked the door behind her and went straight to Abbie. She was so adorable in her knee length night gown. He put his arms tight around her, lifting her feet off the ground and kissing her. His mood was very light, and he was smiling ear to ear.

"I take it you had a good time?" Abbie smiled back between kisses.

"Indeed. I have forgotten how pleasant it was to keep company with my uncle. And the lively discussions and civil discourse of the coffee house, has been quite an experience."

"And the party tonight? Are you looking forward to that too?" Abbie was curious.

"Not as much. These high society parties can be quite stodgy and dull. Now if it ends with lively music and drink, then there will be a good time to be had. Speaking of good times to be had," he grinned slyly as he laid her on the bed for a blissfull romp.

His lips were still upon her when there was a knock at the door. "Miss, it be nearin' time for super," Sally called from the other side. "Should I help you dress?"

"No," Abbie called back trying to catch her breath as Ichabod released her. "I'll get myself ready."

As Sally did a quick explanation of which dress was for the party and which one was for the dinner, Abbie noticed Ichabod was still quite in the mood.

"... And Lord Collin's is receiving a guest for dinner." Sally concluded from the hallway. "He has ordered quite a feast and hopes you are hungry, Miss."

"Oh I am so hungry," Abbie growled as she pulled Ichabod close. He bit down hard on his lip to keep any sound from escaping him. "Thank you Sally."

Abbie stood up and directed Ichabod to take a seat on the bed. She sat on his lap and kissed his neck and chin.. "You are a full-spread, fairest vine. And can with tendrils love entwine."

"Oh, poetry," Abbie purred. "I like it." She playfully kissed and teased him

"Have mercy!" he cried out louder than he expected, as they had another rousing good time.

He pulled her up on the bed and into his arms to spoon her. As much as he loved their intimate time and all the fun they had, he most loved holding her in his arms. "Let us stay here. Perhaps my Uncle will not notice our absence."

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you... But I am really hungry now," Abbie laughed.

Abbie and Ichabod, as Jackson and Grace of course, joined is Uncle Lord Collins in the dining room. They were rather surprised that the dinner guest was the owner of the dress shop.

"I believe you have already been introduced to the Widow Madame Fiona Duboise," George introduced her. She was a lovely slim figured woman of thirty-five with fare skin and light brown hair.

They had a delightful dinner. She was very curious about Grace and where she was from, but Abbie was masterful at deflecting and always managed to turn the subject back to her or to Lord Collins.

Abbie got a certain feeling about Fiona that she couldn't quite explain. She got the same feeling when they met earlier. But now it was stronger. It wasn't bad at all. Just a strong sense of trust. Which made little sense to Abbie, but it was nice to make a friend in high society.

After dinner, Fiona and her maid joined Abbie in her room to prepare for the ball. Being a fashionable lady, she was able to help Sally get Abbie to look her absolute best. And she did. She was stunning.

"Well, I dare say you and I will make quite the statement walking into the ball tonight," Fiona giggled playfully.

Abbie smiled nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to draw any more attention to herself.

Ichabod and his uncle dressed in their finest and waited patiently at the bottom of the grand stair case for their dates. When Ichabod saw Abbie appear at the top of the stairs, she literally took his breath away. They ladies made their way downstairs and Ichabod took Abbie's arm in his arm.

"You are a vision of true beauty," he complimented, avoiding the strong temptation to kiss her. "Shall we," he smiled, and they were on their way.

The wide street outside the Renaldo Pavilion was filled with carriages and a multitude of people dressed in their finest. Their carriage pulled up to the main entrance and they got out, making their way up the massive stone steps.

It was remarkable how people stepped to the side with bows and curtsies as the recognized George and his presumed nephew Jackson. Of course tongues were wagging at the return of the Young Lord, and who could the foreign woman be? Abbie noticed that every once in a while a person or couple was announced as Lord or Lady such and such.

Finally they were ready to enter the ballroom. The Herald motioned for 'Jackson' and George to step forward ahead of 'Grace' and Fiona. Abbie wasn't sure what this was about but everyone else seemed to think this was absolutely normal.

A hush fell over the crowd as the Herald announce, "Lord George Collins Erle of Leaponshire and Lord Jackson Darby Son of Lord Richard Darby of 1st Duke of Cantonport.

It was the first time Abbie had heard their full titles, and they did sound pretty impressive. She and Fiona followed the men down the spiral stairs and into the crowd.

Ichabod introduced Abbie as his friend and confidant. Referring to her as his companion amongst certain members of society would imply she was his mistress or concubines. And he certainly didn't want anyone to mistake her for a servant or a slave.

It was quite interesting if not annoying as the group after group made their way to great Jackson, to hear several of them speak about their African or Indian servant, housekeeper, maid and so on. One woman went on and on about the little boy they kept dressed in fine clothes like a doll. Abbie fought back the urge to roll her eyes. She supposed that in their day, these people thought themselves quite progressive.

There were two well dressed black gentlemen at the far end of the room. Abbie could tell they weren't servants, however, they did not join in the dancing. She figured they were likely well to do merchants of some type, trying to fit in but not quite feeling accepted. Every now and then someone would approach them and make polite conversation, before leaving the men. They also noticed Abbie. How could they not. She was one of only two black females, the other being a servant who was scarcely seen. And of course Abbie was done up like a fine Lady.

Abbie couldn't help but notice all the thirsty looks from clearly desperate young women, hoping to entice Jackson with their powdered white boobs popping out of their corsets and big overdone hair. Many came up to them to be introduced, hoping that they would receive a dance request. Ichabod knew that as Jackson, it was expected that he dance with them. But he also planned on getting very lucky tonight with Abbie, and wouldn't risk spoiling it.

When it was time for the Allemande, Ichabod took Abbie to the floor. They had done this before and easily compensated for the height difference. It was magical. For Abbie, she felt as if she were in a fairy tail. Sure she got many not so pleasant looks, mostly from butt hurt girls who couldn't get Jackson's attention. He treated her like a princess.

In fact the first half of the night went splendidly. That is until 'Jackson' got called into a private party, nobility only. "I shall return straight away," Ichabod assured Abbie.

She was left in good company with Fiona. The woman taught Abbie a couple of well know country dances. It wasn't long before Fiona had a full dance card and was whisked onto the dance floor.

Now Abbie was alone and desperate for Ichabod to come back. After a while one of the black gentlemen caught her eye. He gave her a smile and a head nod. Abbie looked away trying to pay him no mind but a few minutes later he was by her side introducing himself.

"How do you do Miss? The name is John Gibson," he smiled and tipped his head.

"I'm Grace," Abbie gave a stiff smile. He made small talk for a few minutes, which Abbie thought was nice. At least she wasn't standing by herself. That is until some very rude man made a derogatory comment.

"Do all the true young ladies a favor and get the Dukes whore out of here," one drunk man said with an air of superiority.

"I beg your pardon!" John snapped, getting the attention of everyone in earshot.

The older man looked incredulously at John, and Abbie knew this was not going to be good for John. "John, come on. Pay him no mind." She pulled him away.

"You are here with Lord Darby?" John asked her.

"Yes," Abbie smiled wondering where he was at.

"Well, you have a pleasant evening. I did not mean to overstep." He tipped his head and went back to his friend.

Abbie decided to go find the private room where Ichabod was being detained. And imagine her surprise when she founded him with not one but two gaudily dressed young women practically draped on him. Okay, so a slight exaggeration, but that's what it seemed like to Abbie.

She went outside for some air, instead of confronting 'Jackson' and making a scene. On her way she heard another man joking with his friend, "Someone should tell young Darby before he ruins it for us all. If we start bringing our concubines home, our wives will skin us alive." The men roared with laughter.

She was happy to be outside and away from that crowd. That's when she saw the two black gentlemen getting into a carriage with Sally and another man. Curiosity got the best of her and she called for their carriage to take her to Finigan's Pub.

She arrived just as Sally and her friends were going inside. "Sally," she called out and the young lady turned and waved to her.

"Miss Grace!" Sally ran to the carriage. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"I decided a change of society might be nice." She smiled, and Sally giggled wildly.

The two young ladies joined the men and went into the pub. The pub was adjoining to what Abbie assumed was some sort of hotel or boarding house. The people were not nearly a swell dressed as the uppity gentry and noblemen at the ball, but far better off than the poppers she saw in the streets on the east side. They were merchants, sailors, traders along with women too king to make a good match with a man who is on his way up in society. There were also a few less desirable types in the crowd. Pick-pockets, thieves and prostitutes all gathered into the crowed hoping to seek their fortunes as well.

It was a lively crowd. Drinks flowed and there was plenty of dancing. Best of all there were a few other people of color amongst the dozens who filled the pub, and all were dancing. Johny held out his hand to her and asked for a dance which she obliged. She was actually having a good time. The smell in the air was quite stale and musty, but after a few drinks she hardly noticed it. The musicians played nonstop, and the patrons were all the happier for it.

An hour later, there was a skirmish outside that caught Abbie's attention. She might be disguised as an 18th century foreigner, but she was a cop through and through.

"No need to fret about that, Miss Grace," Johny assured her. "I'm sure it's not serious." They continued to dance as did everyone else once the problem was presumed resolved.

Unfortunately, it was a bigger deal than immediately known. A wealthy merchant had been taken up to a room by a couple of well dressed prostitutes. After playfully tying him up, the women robbed him blind. After he caused a commotion he was forced to leave pub, and now he was back with the Constable and a couple of officers known as the Bow Street Runners.

The officers entered the party with an air of superiority. The music came to a halt and a hush came over the crowd as the officers pulled several well dressed women aside. Among them Abbie and Sally. They were taken outside and questioned.

Johny tried his best to vouch for Abbie and Sally, not wanting them to be mistaken for prostitutes, but the officers weren't buying it. Abbie was far too well dressed for the party.

Finally one of the officers approached her and stood very strictly before her. "What is your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Grace. I'm a foreigner here visiting with my friend Lord Jackson Darby," Abbie informed him very strait faced and confident.

He raised an eyebrow, not believing one bit of what she said. "Grace you say? And you say you're here with Lord Darby?"

"It's Miss Grace, sir. And it's true," Sally chimed in. The young woman was extremely nervous fearing that it was her fault Grace was in this situation.

"And who are you?"

"My names Sally. I'm her Lady's maid and I've been employed by Lord Richard Darby at Lotleigh Estate for over a year now."

Now he believed them to be in league with one another and fitting the description given by the merchant. "May I see your purse... Miss Grace?"

Well if he wasn't buying their story before, Abbie knew her purse full of money would only further his doubt. She reluctantly handed him the purse. He opened it and was truly shocked. "And how have you acquired such a sum?"

"I told you, I am here at the pleasure of Lord Darby," Abbie insisted. She saw him wave another officer over and saw that at least three other women were being taken into custody for prostitution.

"Wait, I have proof." She pulled out the letter bearing Lord Derby's seal. He read it then looked at Abbie.

Another officer was about to take them into custody but he held up his hand and stopped him. "Tell the Constable these two will come with me. I will personally confirm their story." He handed the letter and purse back to Abbie.

He walked them over to a separate carriage. "Come with me ladies."

"We don't know who you are? We aren't going anywhere." Abbie insisted.

"Miss Grace, my name is Officer Nate Bradley. Trust that I mean only to escort you home and verify that your story is true. I mean you no harm."

Abbie believed him. And Upon closer observation, Abbie noticed something about the handsome man's look. He was mixed. Mulatto they called it back in these days. He had a very fair completion, and lovely hazel eyes. Abbie was certain with his good looks, he had caught the eye of many young women. She also figured that cops in these days probably made a relatively low wage. She couldn't help but be curious about him. Probably part of those instincts that would have served her well as an FBI profiler.

He held out his hand to help Abbie into the carriage. But before she was in she heard Ichabod's voice.

"Miss Grace!" Ichabod yelled. He hopped out of his carriage before it had fully stopped, and went hastily to her. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of the officer.

Nathaniel explained the circumstances of the ladies being temporarily detained. That the prostitutes who perpetrated the theft where finely dress, and one of them was of dark complexion.

"I assure you Miss Grace is no prostitute!" Ichabod was angry at the suggestion. "And neither is Sally." Ichabod gave her a very disappointed look and the girl hung her head from embarrassment. "If your inquiry is complete I shall like to take them home most directly."

"Of course Lord Darby," Nate tipped his head. Ichabod turned on his heal and walked back to his carriage with the two ladies following. "Miss Grace..." Nate called quietly after Abbie. "May I call upon you tomorrow and inquire as to your well being?"

"Yeah, sure," Abbie nodded, hardly paying attention. She was more focused on Ichabod, who was already getting an attitude.

Ichabod had been quiet during the ride home, and went directly to his room once they were there.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Sally was nearly in tears. If she lost this job, she'd be hard pressed to find one equal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. You didn't do anything wrong." Abbie reassured her.

Abbie was washed and changed for bed before she heard the knock at her bedroom door. She knew Ichabod was upset and braced to defend her actions. She opened the door just a crack, and peeked out.

"May I come in?" He asked.

She stepped to the side and he came in. He was still dressed though his shirt was completely undone. Abbie thought he meant to distract her as he paced back and forth. Finally he approached her. Abbie already had her argument formed and ready. No amount of exposed chest would confuse her.

There was only a few inches between them, forcing her to look nearly straight up and him directly down. "Abbie, I'm sorry."

Abbie's expression went from stern to confused. "Excuse me?"

"I am very sorry."

Abbie tipped her head and tried to think of what his angle could be. "So that's it? No long rant or lecture?"

"Well," he began, "as I was in my room contemplating the turn of events, I was angry..."

"But you..." She started to argue but he cut her off.

"I was angry at first," he continued. But as I began to think upon what I would say to you, I thought about your answers and I realized... I left you in a very uncomfortable position. I allowed the time to get away from me as I enjoyed the nostalgia of the moment. I can not blame you for not wishing to remain in a situation that was less than pleasant, and I have every confidence in your ability to look after yourself."

"Oh," Abbie said quietly trying to rethink what she wanted to say. "I guess I should have left a message for you instead of just leaving."

"When Mrs. Duboise said that she couldn't find you, I admit... I was so worried. But I could feel... Sense... That you were in no serious danger." He gently placed a hand on her cheek, and caressed it. His soft blue eyes drawing her in. "But I honestly don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

He kissed her tender on the lips then held her in his arms. Abbie was a bit flustered at how understanding he was being. She had expected him to be a complete jerk about the whole thing. Now she was completely turned on.

She kissed him again letting him know all was forgiven.

They said "I love you" many times, which was wonderful. Their minds were so in sink it was as if they were in a world all their own. He kissed her passionately as he tucked her in bed before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~4) Seeing Other People

The next morning Ichabod and Abbie woke to the sound of a knock on the door followed by Sally's high pitched accent. They were momentarily disoriented but quickly realized where they were.

"Miss, I'm here with the hot water you requested for your morning bath," Sally said patiently waiting in the hall.

"Just a minute," Abbie called out to her.

Ichabod Jumped out of bed and quietly searched for his clothes. "My apologies Lieutenant," he whispered. "I over slept. I had intended to a waked before sunrise and return to my room."

Abbie didn't see the big deal. "Don't worry about it. Just let her in."

"And have her think you are of easy virtue?" Ichabod scoffed quietly. "Absolutely not."

"So you're worried about my reputation?"

"Of course... lest all of London believe I brought you here as a concubine for my personal pleasure."

"I think they probably already assume that's what I am," Abbie teased reaching her foot out to rub his bare leg.

He raised his eyebrows and tightened his lip letting her know he was not amused. He walked over to the wall observing it curiously. Abbie watched as his hands scurried down the side of the fireplace.

"I am in love with you Lieutenant. And I do not wish for anyone to view you in a less than favorable light... Ah, of course." He pulled on a wall lantern and the panel slid open revealing a hidden passage way."

"That is pretty cool," Abbie said as she got out of bed and went to his side.

"These tunnels were used by royals to hide from disgruntled peasants, political rivals, and of course to hide Lovers..."

"Miss Grace, is everything alright?" Sally called out.

Ichabod quickly kissed Abbie before ducking into the passageway.

It felt good to soak in the tub after the crazy night she'd had. And the bath oils that Ichabod had sent to her were Devine. After a good forty minutes and absorbing every bit of hot water, Sally brought her a towel and robe. She quickly dried herself, but as Sally helped her put on the robe, the young woman let out a gasp.

"Oh, Miss!" Sally stepped back putting her hand over her mouth.

"What is it," Abbie's eyes widened with concern.

"The bruises on your back," Sally was near tears. "It's my fault if Lord Darby was upset with ya. I should never have invited ya to that party, Miss."

Abbie went to the mirror and turned her shoulder. Sure enough they were bruised from the ornate moldings on the wall, which explained why they felt so sore. And poor Sally must be thinking the absolute worst of Ichabod, or rather Lord Jackson Darby.

"Sally, it's not what you think," Abbie tried to reassure her.

"Oh, no. Don't ya defend him. I know it's not my place to say, and I might lose my position, but I can't stand for this, Miss. I've heard stories from my brother about the things that happen to your people. He worked on a ship for a year, and still has nightmares about it. It ain't right."

"Sally, I assure you, Lord Jackson didn't hurt me."

"Oh, no. Then how'd ya get them bruises up and down your back?"

"From the wall."

Sally shook her head. Of course now she thought Jackson had slammed her into the wall. "Oh, Miss. He pushed ya into the wall?"

"Sally, I am going to tell you this in confidence. You can't tell any one. You promise?"

"I swear it Miss" Sally was confused and eager to know what was going on.

"He didn't push me into the wall... We were having … relations… against the wall."

Sally went from pale white to completely red. Abbie had a very blunt way if putting things sometimes and the information caught her off guard.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry , Miss." She covered her face to hide her blushing. "We weren't told what your position was... Is... I mean, there's speculation. Everyone is wondering..."

"Wondering if I'm his Mistress, or Courtesan maybe?" Abbie quipped and Sally turned another shade of red. "Things are different where I come from. People who care for each other don't always wait until they're married before being together. But here, Society is more conservative. And Lord Darby doesn't want me... Or himself to have a bad reputation."

"I understand. He must be quite torn. It's all so romantic." Sally mused as she helped Abbie dress.

"Why would he be torn?" Abbie winced as the young woman tightened her corset.

"Because the Duke and Duchess want him to marry the Barron's daughter. His uncle has invited them for a private breakfast. They're dining as we speak. But I'm to lay out a dress for a private party you will be attending with them tonight

Abbie felt her heart sink a bit. She faked a smile as she tried to remember, they were playing at this. He had to pretend to be Jackson Darby and do his best not to alter his family's history. And she had to play the part of an ancestor she knew nothing about.

Ichabod sat at the dining table far from amused. Eleanor was a lovely girl of twenty-two and her sizable dowry made her a fine catch. But obviously he was not interested. She did her best to flirt by batting her green eyes and twirling the blond curl that hung over her shoulder.

Ichabod wasn't sure how to act as Lord Jackson Darby. He knew of course that at some point the young man was disowned and cast out of society. He had thought it was when he left to travel the world, but clearly the family had intended for him to come home.

The Baroness was certainly making a case for the pairing. She practically had the nuptials planned and was moving on to naming her grandchildren.

Finally the breakfast was over, and Ichabod hoped to dismiss himself to find Abbie. But his uncle had other plans. "Perhaps Miss Eleanor could delight us with her talents on the piano forte."

"It would be my pleasure," she smiled coyly at Ichabod.

They made their way to the parlor, but Ichabod stopped his uncle before they entered. "Uncle, might I have a word with you in private?" He whispered.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Clearly this is an attempt to arrange a marriage. And I believe we should put an end to this madness."

"If this is about Miss Grace, I suggest you get used to the idea that she can be no more than a mistress. You are a future Duke."

"But Uncle, you could have at least told me they were coming to join us for the day."

"I had every intention. I went to your room last night but I could hear that you and Miss Grace were otherwise occupied." Ichabod turned ghost white at his uncle's remark. He was thoroughly embarrassed. "We can talk later, Jackson. Our guests are waiting," George put him off.

And if things weren't awkward enough, when George and Ichabod entered the parlor, they found the Barron's family face to face with Abbie. Of course they recognized her since he brought her to the ball last night.

Ichabod and Abbie locked eyes and she fought the urge to fold her arms and roll her eyes. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Umm... I don't believe you've been properly introduced. This is Miss Grace, my... Companion... Travel companion... And this is Barron Weston, his wife Lady Weston and their daughter Lady Eleanor."

Eleanor managed a slight curtsy and Abbie did her best to return one. It was still very awkward.

"I believe we were promised music to entertain us," George smiled at Eleanor, skillfully defusing the tension.

"Of course," Eleanor smiled. She turned her nose up at Abbie as she went towards the piano. Eleanor was quite accomplished. The piece she played by Gluck was well done and impressive.

"She plays well," George spoke quietly to Ichabod in an attempt to persuade him. "She is also a skilled painter and speaks three languages."

"She's a lovely young woman, but I am simply not interested in becoming engaged." Ichabod smiled apologetically in Abbie's direction.

"Jackson, you can have your cake and eat it too," George gave his nephew a sly smile.

Ichabod knew exactly what his uncle was speaking of. But before he could respond Eleanor finished and they began politely applauding her efforts. She joined her mother on the sofa, still giving Abbie surly glances. She whispered something to her mother as George complimented her father.

"Do you play, Grace?" Lady Weston turned her attention to Abbie. "I should think a proper travel companion would be accomplished."

"Indeed she does," Ichabod chimed in before Abbie could deny her skill.

"Well then she must delight us with her talents?" Lady Weston insisted.

"I haven't practiced anything..." Abbie tried to excuse herself.

"How about a rendition of 'The Well Tempered Clavier' by Bach. I do rather enjoy that piece," Ichabod smiled at Abbie.

She wasn't smiling back, but he could hear her thoughts clear as day. * The well tempered what, now? I don't know that song.*

*You played it to Ave Maria, you'll do fine* he assured her. He had heard her play it a couple of weeks earlier in their living room, and thought it was lovely.

She gave him a hard side eye as she sat at the piano * I'm going to kick your ss for this Crane*

Of course she played well, to the dismay of Eleanor and her mother. Their faces grew more sour with every note. Ichabod stood closer to admire her causing Lady Weston to pull out her fan and wave it as if staving off faintness.

Lord Weston was intrigued and approached George. "She is very talented," he whispered.

"In more ways than you know," George whispered back with a sly smirk.

"Where ever did he find her? I suddenly find myself in need of a travel companion," the men laughed quietly, then politely clapped when Abbie finished.

Abbie sat mostly quiet in a chair as the group conversed about nonsense and gossip, which she knew nothing about. She desperately tried to think of the polite way to excuse herself. Perhaps if she simply slipped out, no one would notice.

Finally she was saved by the butler Mr. O'Riley. "Pardon, my Lords, Officer Nate Bradley is here to see Miss Grace." He held out his arm to direct Nate into the room. Now Eleanor's face lit up, while Ichabod looked unpleasantly surprised.

"Officer Bradley, what brings you here?" Ichabod tried to keep his cool.

"Last night I asked Miss Grace if I could call upon her to make sure she arrived home safely and was doing well."

"I'm doing much better now, thank you," Abbie smiled.

Nate was very uncomfortable and he had a feeling 'Grace' was uncomfortable as well. "Perhaps you would care to take the air with me?" He asked her.

"I'd love to," Abbie hopped up from her seat. Anything to get out of that stuffy parlor.

Ichabod gruffly cleared his throat while staring directly at Nate. Abbie could feel hints of anger pinching at her nerves.

Nate still did not understand the nature of their relationship, but if Lord Jackson Darby didn't want them to go, he would have to say so directly. "That is, if it is alright with the Master of the house."

"She may go," Ichabod answered reluctantly.

Now Abbie was pissed. *wrong answer! I'm free to come and go as I damn well please* She brushed past Ichabod, who read her mind loud and clear, and let Nate walk her out.

Ichabod gulped hard as he watched them leave. He felt ridiculous having not meant it the way it came across. He knew he was going to pay for that.

Nate took Abbie for a stroll down the streets of London. He towered over her with his large masculine build. She marveled at the beautiful estates and town houses before they turned down a street with markets and shops. He continually asked her questions about where she was from, and she remained vague.

"A small isolated village in Africa," she brushed quickly. "And you? Were you born here or abroad?"

"I was born on a ship just of the coast of England as it entered the River Thames," he smiled, his green eyes lit up mysteriously.

"Hmm," Abbie mused curiously. "It sounds like there's a story to be told." She could sense Ichabod trying to reach her with telepathy but she blocked him out. She would know if it were an emergency. He was just being nosey because she was out without him. She kept her attention on Nate.

"My father was a merchant sea captain. He owned a ship that imported sugar and Rum from the West Indies. My mother was the daughter of a plantation owner and his mistress slave in Antigua." Nate told a love story fitting of a romance novel, and Abbie hung on his every word. "We were happy here for years. My dad continued trading in Sugar and Rum, and we lived well. Then when I was nine years old, my mother and I contracted Scarletina. She didn't survive."

He looked sad as he reminisced. Abbie couldn't help but think what a shame that a simple infection was deadly in this time.

"My dad wasn't the same after she died. I became his apprentice and traveled with him to and from the West Indies, until he died. He left me his ship and a small inheritance. And this is my shop." They stopped in front of a mercantile shop 'Bradley.'s Commodities'.

Nate handed some coins to a few beggar children in exchange for them cleaning the manure from the street. He opened the door and lead Abbie (Grace) in. There was an older gentleman working behind the counter. Nate introduced him as Mr. McFarlan, before sending him off to get a bite to eat. "By day I run my shop and deal in commodities trade, and by night I am an officer of the Law. I have a hired captain for my ship so I am always well supplied."

Abbie gave him a disappointed look. The shop was impressive, but it didn't settle well with her. "So your mother was a slave... Your father barely rescued her and brought her here. But you still trade in the Caribbean and the Colonies, where slaves are abused for all of this?" Abbie tried not to be too judgmental, but it pained her to think about it.

Nate had hoped to impress her with his hard work, skill, and amassing fortune. Instead she called him on something that weighed heavy on him. "It is a necessary evil, Miss Grace."

Abbie stifled a scoff. He was one of those guys. "Hmm... That's pretty much an excuse people use to do something they know is wrong." Nate looked a bit crushed by her words. Abbie shook her head. "Look, I get it. This is the way things are. It's just... It's not right."

Nate wasn't sure why, but something was compelling him to trust her. "Miss Grace, there is something I want to tell you about my work..."

"We don't have to talk about it. I was putting my nose where it doesn't belong," Abbie attempted to change the conversation.

"No, please listen." he took her hand and guided her to sit beside him. "After my dad brought my mother back to England, he went back to Antigua for her family. He could only take two at a time to keep from getting caught... But then there were others who wanted to leave, so it became our mission."

"Oh my god," Abbie was astonished. This officer of the law was an abolitionist. "How have you not been caught after all these years?"

"There have been several occasions where we were nearly discovered. That is why I chose my profession in the law."

Abbie was impressed. They talked for a little while about some of his adventures before he turned the ships wheel over to his friend and comrade. "Where do you send them... once you pull them out of slavery? I can't think of a place where they could truly be free."

"Many come to England, since they are presumed free once they are on English soil, but we send them all over. We provide them with proper documentation and currency for the country which they will be residing. But you are correct. No place is truly free or safe. Slavery must be abolished. It is not enough for England to say it is not legal and yet allow the atrocity to continue through trade in Liverpool and in the Colonies. Tomorrow Ignatius Sancho will hold a forum and speak on the matter."

Abbie's eyes lit up. Sancho was famous for his work to abolish the slave trade. If she could actually have the opportunity to hear him speak, it would be unbelievable. "Tomorrow? Really? It would be incredible to be there."

"Indeed. But, I'm afraid the forum is only for men."

Abbie was deflated. "Oh suffrage hasn't happened yet either," she quipped under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Nate wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Oh...nothing..."

The door to the shop opened and Mr. McFarlan came back in, handed Nate a note, and took his place behind the counter.

"I should escort you back to Lotleigh Estate," Nate stood and gave her a generous smile. He then pulled a panel off the wall and hid the note before placing the panel back.

McFarlan cleared his throat getting Nate's attention. His eyes darted between Nate and Abbie, as if thinking it unwise to reveal the secret hiding spot.

"It's all right old friend," he smiled. "We can trust Miss Grace." Even as he spoke the words he couldn't understand why he was so compelled to trust this woman. She was a virtual stranger that he had only met the night before.

Ichabod paced back and forth in the parlor, repeatedly checking the window for Abbie. He had been relieved when the Baron finally left with his wife and daughter in tow. All he could think about was Abbie, making him poor company. Finally he saw her approaching the estate with Nate. They were smiling and talking as they walked, giving Ichabod an uneasy feeling. His eyes grew wide and heat rose in his body as he watched Nate take Abbie's hand and kiss it. Nate then removed his hat and gave her a farewell bow.

Abbie waltzed into the home all smiles, kissing Ichabod on the cheek. "That was pretty damn cool. I actually got to walk the streets of 18th century London," she said very impressed with her day.

"Well he certainly kept you out long enough," Ichabod scowled. "It's nearly time for supper. Not to mention we have a formal engagement this evening."

Abbie could tell he was in a foul mood and she was not here for that right now. "He's a nice guy."

She went upstairs, and he followed. "I find it rather ill mannered of him to pursue you like a vulture."

"He was not."

"Oh, do you deny that he fancies you?"

Abbie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I really wasn't even thinking about that. It's not like you weren't busy with little Miss Princess."

"That was not my choice," Ichabod retorted as he opened his bedroom door for her to go in. He didn't want to continue this conversation were they were at risk of being heard by the servants or his uncle.

Abbie would rather have gone to her own room, but she decided to oblige him. "Well I didn't want to sit around while she gave me the evil eye. It was awkward. And Nate is a really great guy. He's an abolitionist, and he's done amazing things for our people."

"Our people?" Ichabod looked befuddled, dragging out the words.

"Well, surly you can tell he's biracial," Abbie was starting to gush. "And he's done some really brave and wonderful things to help 'our' people."

"You sound smitten," Ichabod moaned hardly hiding his bruised ego. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking like a wounded puppy. "Did you happen to tell him that you already have an attachment?"

"It didn't come up," Abbie tipped her head as she looked at him. This was really bothering him. "look, Crane... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by taking off with Nate."

Ichabod took her hands and gently pulled her to him as he sat. She stood between his thighs and let her fingers run through his hair. "I too am regretful of the Eleanor business. I never wish to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Abbie whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She started to turn away intending to go to her room, but he held her still in her place. Tenderly his lips tapped sweet pecks on her neck and he began to loosen her top.

"Crane, what are you doing?" She smiled and sighed at the softness of his kisses. "It'll be time to eat soon."

"You and I have had a tiff," he spoke in a deep low voice, as he removed her top exposing her corset. "Now we shall make up."

"Oh... Make up sex, huh," she teased, kicking off her shoes.

"Mmm...indeed," he softly kissed her cheek as he began to whisper. "Oh, take me to your calm retreats again, Even in such scenes amidst your gloom. I find..." he managed to get her out of her petticoat and took a moment to admire her wearing only a corset and thigh high stockings. "A ray of pensive hope to cheer my mind." He pulled her into a kiss as she began to undo his shirt.

She then knelt down took of his boots, "go on."

He continued the sonnet "that Heavenly mercies brighter hours ordain."

She loved it when he recited poetry to her

"I need you, Abbie..." His voice was low and severe.

She kissed him generously as he pulled her onto the bed.

*Say it again. The sonnet... My favorite part.* her thoughts begged to him.

*Oh, take me into your calm retreats again* his voice sang through her mind, as his mind repeated those words.

He kissed her again and again, not wanting to be separated from her. He wanted only to be lost inside her, for as long as they could stay.

~ 5) Secret Lovers

It took an hour by carriage to arrive at West Gable Manor. Fiona's small estate was just outside of London. Abbie and Ichabod sat across from each other, while George occupied the seat next to Ichabod (Jackson).

They couldn't resist making sexy eyes, and stifling their giggles. Abbie couldn't stop thinking about Ichabod, even though they had just spent a good part of the after noon making love. She could tell by the randy look on Ichabod's face that he too was in quite the mood. He looked her up and down and licked his lips. She felt a rush of heat flash through her body.

"Ah, we are here!" George exclaimed as he looked out the carriage window.

Abbie's heart jumped and Ichabod slightly jolted in his seat as their moment was abruptly interrupted.

As the carriage slowed in front of the house George addressed the two. "Jackson, Miss Grace, here you are free to be who you are."

"Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other then back at George. Did he know that they were impostors?

"Uncle, I don't understand," Ichabod responded with questioning look.

"A Lord with a female traveling companion?" George raised his eyebrow at his nephew.

"It is not unheard of..." Ichabod tried to explain.

"True, however, you are in love with Miss Grace. You are the only son of Lord Richard Darby the Duke of Cantonport. Marrying Grace is just not possible. If you marry her you will be disowned. But, if the two of you truly love each other, you can still be together."

Abbie was surprised that George was being so up front about this. She didn't quite know how to react.

However, Ichabod was a little irritated. "You mean I should take a wife in name only and keep Miss Grace as my mistress?"

"Yes, Jackson," George was quite serious. "You are not the first man to have to marry out of duty and obligation. And you surly will not be the last."

The footman opened the door before Ichabod could protest. Abbie placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "Let's just try to enjoy the party. A couple more days and we go to Netherborne."

Ichabod nodded quietly. He knew this was all about playing the part. But he didn't want to be disrespectful to Abbie... or her ancestor for that matter.

It was a small party of only ten couples; rich noblemen and their mistresses or courtesans. It was like a secret society. Ichabod knew such things existed. He had heard rumors, but he had never been a part of it.

The music was lively and seductive as couples danced loosely with each other. One couple sat in a corner making out like teenagers in the back seat of a car.

"Well this is not much more than a festival of salaciousness!" Ichabod growled hard under his breath.

"No, these people just love each other," she smiled.

As if on cue, a tray of large sliced chocolate dipped strawberries drizzled with cream, was offered to them. Ichabod's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He picked one off the tray and held it to her. "Well, is it just me or is this not meant look like a woman's..."

Abbie quickly took a bite of the berry, stopping Ichabod mid sentence. He swallowed hard as he watched her delight in the treat, then lick the last bits of the confection from his fingers. He felt butterflies swirl in the pit of his stomach.

Abbie smiled at his change in demeanor. She grabbed two glasses of wine which they both downed quickly. "Come on, let's dance."

The pair waltzes around the dance floor, finally relaxing and enjoying the night. For the next couple of hours, it was wine, champagne, confections and dancing. Ichabod noticed his uncle Gorge and Madame Fiona entangled in a rather compromising position. Now he understood his uncle a little better.

By midnight couples began to disappear. Ichabod was quite intoxicated and ready to leave. It would take an hour to ride back to Lotleigh Estate, where he could fully enjoy Abbie again.

"I'm afraid it is time we call it a night." Ichabod informed his uncle.

"No, please stay," Fiona chimed in. "My servants are preparing a room for you and Grace as we speak." She waved her hand and a maid came to her. "Maggie, please show Lord Darby and Miss Grace to their room."

"Thank you," Ichabod tipped his head and bid them good night.

The room was lavish. Nude paining hung on the walks, while red velvet was draped across the bed and hung from the windows. A tray of assorted confections, including the very tantalizing strawberries that had warranted Ichabod's attention, sat on the dresser. Abbie grabbed a berry, seductively licking the cream and teasing Ichabod, before popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw some very seductive play things. She picked up the little horse whip and waved it at Ichabod.

He nearly choked, "absolute debauchery!" He said more teasing now than indignant.

Abbie laughed out loud, knowing that he was a lot less prudish in private than he had been in public. As she dropped the whip and put her arms around him.

There was a warm bath drawn in the water closet. They wasted no time undressing leaving only their undergarments on. Abbie could breathe freely without the constraints of the corset. They were still pretty drunk, playfully splashing water at each other as they washed.

Soon Ichabod had enough playing around, and Abbie could see the mood shift in his blue eyes as he put his arms around her. Her lips tasted of candy and champaign, and he loved sweets. As they kissed they made their way to the bed to enjoy the rest of the night.

"What about these?" Abbie pointed to the assortment of playthings.

"You're not serious?"

"Well… we're here and well, YOLO."

Now Ichabod was very confused, " what on earth is a YO -Lo?" he said glancing and sifting his hands through the objects. "I don't see any Yo - Lo."

"No, no. It's not a toy. It's an anagram. Y O L O... A saying. It means you only live once. A modern day carpe diem."

"Ah, I see." He took a moment and agreed!

~ 6) Living History

"Lieutenant, if I could bring you along, I would. However the forum is strictly for men only." Ichabod tried to explain as he buttoned his shirt.

They had arrived back at Lotleigh estate rather early in the day. Now Uncle George planned to take "Jackson" to the men's only coffee house then to the men's only forum to hear Sancho give a speech.

"Oh come on. You're really going to deny me the opportunity to witness a part of history?" She looked at him quite cross as he gave her an apologetic shoulder hunch. "Well then you shouldn't go either." She pouted. "You admitted that your dad and uncle will take you to one of his speeches when your ten years old. So technically you've done this before."

"And I would gladly skip the event, but, lieutenant... Abbie. I am given a chance to spend some time with my family. People who are dead to me, that once we return to our time, I shall never see again. I love my uncle George... I've missed him. I'll never get this opportunity again."

"Fine," Abbie conceded. She helped him straighten his collar. He was right. These people, his family, they were all dead and gone. "You should get to spend some time with your loved ones."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands as she gave him the sweetest smile. "You are my treasure." He gave her a sweet tender kiss, before leaving to join his uncle.

Abbie sat at piano in the parlor bored out of her mind. She tinkered at playing, but she simply hadn't learned many classics. And the sheet music was not the easiest to read. Finally she came across Bach's cello suit #1. Of course there was no way she could manage it on the cello, but she'd tinkered with it on the piano before. She could play the beginning easily but much of the rest she muddled through. She figured now was as good a time to practice as she'd ever get.

Her second time through was much better. But she was so into playing that she didn't notice Mr. O'Riley escort Nate into the parlor. O'Riley was about to interrupt her, but Nate put up his hand to stop him. He waited patiently for her to finish then calmly applauded. Her heart jumped a bit when she turned to see who was standing there.

"Pardon, Miss," O'Riley spoke up. "Officer Bradley is here to see you."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Riley," she dismissed him, and waited for him to leave. "what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the forum to hear Sancho speak."

"I am on my way," he smiled. " you don't look ready to go."

"Very funny," Abbie quipped. "You and Jackson have made it very clear... No girls allowed."

"True, however, Nobody has to know that you're a girl." He handed her a small sack. "They've been well laundered."

Abbie pulled out a cap and some boys clothing. She looked at Nate and smiled. "This is very thoughtful, but I can't. If I get caught I could get locked up and it could cause a scandal for Lord Darby."

"You won't get caught. I shall be there to protect you. If you are discovered, I know the magistrate well. He owes me several favors. He has a problem turning away from prostitutes." Nate smiled, hoping he wasn't being to crass with his language. But it didn't phase Abbie at all.

"Ok," she smiled. "I'll go get ready.

Abbie bound her breasts, and added padding around her waist to disguise her figure. She pinned up her hair as best she could and covered it with the cap. After smudging a bit of dark brown make-up on her chin she stepped back from the mirror to take a look.

"Not bad."

She strutted into the Parlor to show off her new look. Nate smiled. "Very well done indeed! And what shall we call you young man?"

Abbie thought for a moment, "how about August?"

"That's a fine name."

The forum was huge and lively. Nate took Abbie to an upper level where they would blend in more with the crowd. She was happy to see a few more people of color. She was a bit awe struck at being a part of history. Sancho's speech was moving and quite compelling. She knew she'd never forget this moment.

Nate looked at her as she listened to the speech. The sparkle in her eyes got to him, hell everything about her got to him.

After the forum, the two went to a bakery to pick up a bite to eat then went back to Nate's Shop for tea. Like many shopkeepers his home was adjacent, his on the two floors above Bradley's.

"Do you mind if I take some of this stuff off?" Abbie asked. "These bindings are worse than a corset."

Nate's heart fluttered a Bit at the ease of how she spoke about her undergarments. "Yes," he stammered a bit, "just upstairs to the right... And there's clean water and soap if you need it."

He put on a pot of tea which was ready when she came back down. Nate watched her admiring that even in trousers and a jacket, she was lovely. Her shirt was buttoned low, and without a bra or corset, exposes her natural cleavage. She let her hair down and it flowed loosely over her shoulders.

"I should have brought a change of clothes. I must look a mess."

"No," Nate tried not to fluster. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Englishmen are so polite."

They ate bread and had tea as they conversed about the movement and the ramifications it might have on the colonies. Of course Abbie knew what was to come with the revolution, but she played the part of Grace from Africa, a woman curious about the country she was visiting.

As they spoke she got a bit warm and took of her jacket. Nate went slack jaw at the sight of her thin white linen shirt which was see through. Abbie continued talking.

"What do you think?" She asked him, but he was oblivious to whatever she had just said. "Nate?"

She casually put her hand on his lap, sending him abruptly to his feet. "Miss Grace, I beg your pardon... I must leave you for a moment!" His eyes darted from her eyes to her top and back to her eyes.

Abbie looked down at her shirt and realized how she looked with no bra. "Oh, my gosh... I wasn't even thinking!"

They both reached for her jacket at the same time, bumping into each other. That was about as much as Nate could handle. "If you will excuse me please." He went upstairs to splash some cool water on his face.

While she waited, she could sense Ichabod trying to reach her. She opened up to him so that he could know she was fine.

"Grace, are you alright?" Nate came back downstairs and to her side.

"Yes, but I should be getting back home."

"If I have offended you with my completely inexcusable behavior..."

"Not at all. It was an honest mistake. And it was my fault for being careless," she smiled. "Lord Darby will be worried if I'm not back before dark."

"Then we'll take the carriage, instead of walking."

They arrived at Lotleigh estate as the sun was setting. Nate took her hand and helped her down from the carriage. Ichabod watched from the window, and nearly lost his mind when he saw her dressed in men's clothing.

"I had a fantastic time Nate." Abbie was beaming. "I got to be a part of history, and you made that happen."

"I assure you, Miss Grace, it was my pleasure." He smiled. "May I call on you again tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. We leave for Bedfordshire in the morning. We'll be spending a couple of weeks at Netherborne Estate with Lord Darby's cousins."

"Will you be returning to London?" Nate was now worried that this magnificent woman would slip out of his life.

Abbie shook her head, "I can't be certain. Maybe for a day, before we head back out on our travels."

Nate scoffed quietly and looked away. What was a female travel companion? He had seen the looks between Lord Darby and Grace, but The Lord had also been entertaining an engagement with another woman. And Grace, in his eyes was far to fine a woman to be any man's concubine. His grandmother had been a concubine, trapped and bound to a man who was married to another woman.

"Grace... Is this the life you want? A life that's so unstable? Do you not desire a life with someone who will be devoted to you and only you. A life that's filled with adventure, love and devotion. Where you can settle down if and when you so choose?"

Abbie let out a soft sigh. "A life where I can chose to settle down when ever I want... I don't think that's in the cards for me. For now, this is what I have to do."

Nate actually felt a bit choked up. "Bedfordshire, huh?" She nodded. "Promise me that if you come back to London... Even if it's just for a day... You'll let me know."

"I will."

He took her hand and gently kissed it, holding it a bit too long for Ichabod's comfort. He hurried to the front door just as Nate was giving Abbie 'Grace', a deep flirtatious bow. Abbie watched and waved goodbye as he went off in his carriage.

She turned to find Ichabod at the door looking stunned. She hurried past him, "I'll explain upstairs."

He followed her into her room and locked the door. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"Don't be mad. Nate escorted me to watch Sancho's speech." She cut him short. "We were perfectly safe. He is an officer of the law, after all."

"So you dressed in boys clothing?!" He watched as Abbie took off the Jacket, and her breast were popping. "Good lord! You can see clear through that shirt!"

"I know. Don't worry. I had everything wrapped and covered. I took it off when I got back to Nate's place."

"You did what?" Ichabod was flabbergasted. The vein in his forehead began to show.

"Not like that. Come on. You know I'm faithful to you. I really wanted to go, and he made that happen it was exciting. I had a great time, and I've made a really good friend."

"Abbie," Ichabod shook his head. "The man has fallen in love with you."

"No he hasn't." Abbie figured she probably shouldn't mention the incident. She casually took of the boys pants.

"Abbie, he held you're hand, and kissed it. That is very intimate contact by the standards of this era."

"Well it's not intimate by my standards."

He was about to say something else, but Abbie bent over, and started taking off the boy clothing. What ever Ichabod was about to say went right out of his mind.

Abbie knew how to shut him up. But she also knew how to make it up to him when she put him in a bad mood. Ichabod swallowed hard as she walked his way.

"I'm still not pleased with the situation," he stammered as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I know." She whispered kissing him.

You mean to distract me Lieutenant..." His voice was low and breathy.

Yes, I do, she said playfully pushing him onto the bed. It worked.

He laid back again, his hands firm on her hips drawing her body to join him, as he began a playful sonnet he thought she'd like. "You sit down, says Love." He lowered her to him kissing her cheeks. "And taste my meat. So I did sit, and eat."

Once again they found joy with each other.

*Oh Crane...* her mind called out to him.

*I love you Abbie* she heard him call back to her.

The rest was just bliss. All night long they loved each other; touching, holding, kissing each other, unable to get enough.

It had to be the sensation of his hands gently roaming up and down her body that woke her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ichabod looking down on her in the darkness. He smiled... She smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You should be sleeping," she smiled letting her fingers trail through his hair. "We're going to Netherborne in a few hours... To see your parents."

"It's incredible," he smiled kissing her again. He laid down pulling her upon his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She let her head rest on his chest, as his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.


	12. A Time Long Past (Part 3)

Ch 12 A Time Long Past prt 3

~~~1) MEET THE CRANES ~~~

It was a long bumpy ride from London to Bedfordshire. The trip to Netherborne would take them less than an hour and a half back in modern time. Abbie looked out the window observing the snail pace. They couldn't be going more than four miles an hour. Abbie noticed Cranes fingers twitch nervously, something that he rarely did any more.

"Try to relax, Crane." She smiled across the carriage and reached out for his hand.

He took that as his cue to join her in her seat. "I can think of one thing that would assist me in my endeavor to calm my nerves."

He leaned into her, letting his lips gently kiss her neck as his fingers traced down her shoulder to the mounds of her breast.

"Well if it helps," Abbie whispered. His lips met hers briefly before finding the nape of her neck again.

But she was too sensible to let things go too far. She pulled away from him, with a gasp. "Crane, we have to stop. You do not want us to be a disheveled mess when we meet your parents."

"Alas, Lieutenant, you are quite correct," he straightened himself and she did the same. "I am finding it most challenging to keep myself from ravishing you at every turn."

"Clearly," she grinned. "And what's with all the poetry lately."

"Ah," he smiled. "I thought you might enjoy fully embracing the romance of the time. And poetry is a far cry better than most of the silly words and terms that were common in my day."

"Really," Abbie gave him a curious look. "So let me hear 'em."

Ichabod looked away sheepishly, "I couldn't..."

"Come on," she prodded him.

He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Very well then. Let's just say I enjoy the way you handle my waddle diddles when you bagpipe my lobcock."

Abbie stared at him intently, trying desperately to keep a straight face. But after three seconds she burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but... That is hilarious!" She tried to stifle her laughing.

"Perhaps you'd prefer I give you a green gown once we return to Netherbourn?"

Abbie shook her head, "Green gown?"

"Oh yes. However I know you enjoy riding St. George." He raised his eye brow at her. She waved her hand and shook her head as she laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying her amusement. At least it relaxed him for the remainder of their ride.

It was a beautiful spring day. William and Annette walked across the grounds at Netherbourne enjoying the warmth of the sun. She leaned on his arm gently for support as they walked until it was time to go home.

The couple was greeted by her lady's maid and the butler as they entered the home. There were servants bustling about handling final details for the upcoming visit.

"Is everything in order?" Annette asked her lady's maid.

"Yes, my lady. The rooms are ready. Cook is preparing dinner and deserts as we speak."

"Wonderful. And where is Mrs. Smithe?" Annette asked looking around.

"I'm here my Lady. The post arrived while you were out Miss." They followed Annette into the parlor.

"It's from Uncle George," William had a seat as she read the letter quickly.

'My Dearest Niece,

I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for the brevity of this letter but the post is ready to depart, and I thought it imperative I inform you. You're Cousin Jackson's companion is a woman. Her name is Miss Grace and she is black. He is very particular about her and she is to be treated with the upmost respect, for he will tolerate no less. I shall see you soon.

Lord George Collins. '

"Well this is rather unexpected." William looked perplexed. "A woman... and a foreigner!"

"Yes... Well, Jackson's letter only mentioned that he'd arrive with his travel companion." Annette read the letter from George again.

"And what rooms are they staying in?"

"The adjoining rooms..."

"Well that's inappropriate considering, don't you think," William folded his arms.

"They have arrived, Sir," the butler Mr. Watts informed the couple.

"Well it's too late now," Annette took her husband's arm and they went to the front door.

Ichabod's face lit up when he saw his parents standing arm in arm at the grand entry way. The footman helped them out of the carriage. And for a moment Ichabod forgot that he was putting on a rouse as his cousin. He was a boy who wanted to run into the arms of his parents.

"Cousin Jackson! It is so good to see you again!" Annette left her husband's side and fully embraced Ichabod.

"Annette," Ichabod had to choke back tears. "I have missed you dearly." He took her hands and looked at her closely admiring her and seeing her small round belly.

"And I you," she smiled pointing to her husband. "This is my dear husband Mr. William Crane."

"It is a pleasure." Ichabod took his extended hand. He would have loved to give William a hug, but as Jackson, the two men were not yet acquainted. "Allow me to introduce Miss Grace, my dear friend and travel companion."

"How do you do?" The couple greeted her politely. They were grateful for George's fare warning, allowing them to minimize any awkwardness.

They all went inside to let 'Jackson' and 'Grace' relax a bit after the long trip. Servants tended to their things as the housekeeper approached Annette.

"My Lady?" Mrs. Smithe looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Ah..." Annette knew what she was getting at. "Jackson, your letter did not mention that your companion was a woman. We have you setup in adjoining rooms. But I could have the housekeeper prepare another."

"No need to bother," Ichabod assured her. "Grace and I travel together and are quite used to close accommodations."

"Very well," Annette smiled before giving him another hug, and sending them to get settled in.

Dinner went quite well. Ichabod assumed his uncle George must have sent correspondence ahead of their arrival with details about Grace. Neither Annette nor William seemed surprised or ruffed by her presence, which was a relief. William being a man of education was quite curious about this mysterious young woman.

"I am sorry that I'll have to leave day after tomorrow. Family business in Scotland." William informed them.

"I would have liked to have gone with him," Annette sounded disappointed. "We always travel together."

"Yes well, I'm afraid it was necessary for you to take to your confinement early, after the tumble you took down the stairs two weeks ago." William reminded her.

"You fell down the stairs?" Ichabod was stunned.

William shook his head, "She was sleepwalking."

"That only happens when you are not with meet." She sighed. "And Scotland is so far."

"You're from Scotland?" Abbie asked.

"No, not exactly. Just a distant descendant." William took drink before continuing. "My family has land up there that my older brother inherited. I help him manage it, thus the reason for this trip. And where do you hail from, Miss Grace?" He asked her directly. "I have made the acquaintance of a few black men at Oxford. But I am unable to place your accent."

"Ah, well... I am from a small village in Africa. But I have traveled and studied abroad for the past several years..."

"That is how we met and became travel companions." Ichabod stepped in.

"You've studied abroad... Throughout Europe?" William was intrigued.

"Yes," Abbie smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Tu parle Francais?" He asked her.

"Out. Mai's pas Aussie bien que je devrais." She responded, grateful that she had taken French 1 &amp; 2 in college.

"Well then you must be quite accomplished."

Abbie looked quickly at Ichabod for prompting on how far to let this go.

"She is quite accomplished," Ichabod was happy to gush about her. "She reads and writes. She sings and plays the piano beautifully. And you might be surprised to know that she has an interest in political matters, and she is an expert shooter."

"Really? Not many women are interested in politics. And by shooter you mean..."

"Musket, riffle, flint lock pistol," Ichabod gave her a nod. "She's a better shot than I."

"I'm a decent shot, but I'm slow when it comes to loading."

"Well, tomorrow you must go down range and shoot targets with me. I am wont to see your skill."

Abbie nodded with a nervous smile.

"Well, I hope that after dinner you will delight us with some music. We keep a piano in the parlor." Annette asked more than offered.

"Okay, sure," Abbie nodded again. "I believe 'Jackson' may be over stating my level of accomplishment.

"Nonsense! We'd love to hear you play. Perhaps I will accompany you, if it makes you less nervous?"

"That would be splendid," Ichabod's eyes lit up. "I can't remember the last time I heard you play the cello."

"You should know I'm far better now than I was when I was thirteen."

The remainder of dinner went just as smoothly. Abbie knew how to turn on the charm. She had learned enough about William from Ichabod to know how to impress him.

After dinner they gathered in the parlor to be entertained by Annette and 'Grace' as they played a duet. Ichabod had never heard such a sweet rendition of Cello Suite #1 as he did that night. The two women he'd loved most in the world, played together as if they'd always done so. He was unexpectedly moved and a tear escaped him.

When they had their fill of entertainment, Annette was quite exhausted and ready to retire. Abbie escorted her upstairs, leaving the men to enjoy a quick smoke on the pipe.

Once they made it to Annette's room she turned and took Abbie's hand. "Grace, I do hope that you and Jackson will stay on for a while. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in quite some time."

"We'll stay as long as we can," Abbie smiled. But she could see a hint of worry masked behind Annette's kind eyes. "What is it?"

Annette let out a sigh as she smiled and rubbed her small baby bump. "It's just that things can be difficult for me when William leaves. This trip to Scotland will take no less than three weeks, and..." She wasn't sure why, but she trusted this woman with her deepest secret. "When he leaves I have nightmares... The worst kind of visions."

Abbie took Annette's free hand, "When I was a kid, my mom had dreams. She'd see things..." Abbie shook her head as she recalled her childhood. "People though she was crazy. But I knew she wasn't."

"Did they come after her?" Annette was almost afraid to ask; afraid that she's sound crazy herself. "Did she believe they were real?"

"Yes. You weren't sleepwalking when you fell down the stairs, were you? Something went after you... Just like it did my mom," Abbie confessed. Annette gasped and squeezed Abbie's hand. "I was just a kid when they took my mom away. I couldn't help her. But I promise Jackson and I will be here for you."

It was as if a weight had been lifted from the young woman. She put her arms around Abbie giving her the most sincere of hugs, "thank you, Grace."

~~~ 2) A FATHER'S APPROVAL ~~~

It had been ages since Ichabod last smoked a pipe. And now here he was enjoying one with his father. The man who had raised him, shared his first pipe with him, and who had also disowned him. The boy in him still longed for his father's approval, even though he knew how the story would play out.

William blew out a puff then eyed Jackson curiously, "So, what does a handsome young man have to do with a female travel companion?"

"We keep each other company on our journeys of course."

"Well only a fool could miss the fact that you are completely in love with this woman. I somehow doubt you intend to make her your mistress." William took another puff. "Do you plan to continue to travel or perhaps settle down?"

"The thought has indeed crossed my mind." Ichabod swallowed hard. Had this man been anyone else he would have said it was not their business. But a chance to know his father's thoughts on his relationship was too rare an opportunity to pass up.

"I think The 1st Duke of Cantonport may not be favorable to that. You are his heir apparent. It's a bit of a different situation than Lord Mansfield has with his Young mulatto Niece Dido Elizabeth. There is no title at stake in her case."

"You managed to marry above your station, William." Ichabod put down his pipe and took a big swig from his glass of brandy.

"Yes, well the difference being I come from a family with title and prestige. Being the second born son I was not to inherit my family fortune. The Collins family simply needed me to prove that I could provide for Annette in the manner to which she is accustomed to. And so I have."

"If I were your son, what would you think of me?" Ichabod had to know, even if he would regret the knowledge later.

"Honestly, Jackson. I am a loyal Englishman. I would expect my son to hold fast to the traditions of our great country. I would expect him to marry an English woman of good breeding and high standing in society."

Ichabod felt a lump building in his throat. He knew his father well enough to suspect his thoughts were as such. But still it stung.

"You know, Jackson. I say that is my expectation. But then when I see Grace. I can't help but understand why you or anyone would fall in love with her. She's a delight. And she makes you happy. In fact you are happier than most of the men I am acquainted with. Those of us fortunate enough to find someone we truly love... we do whatever it takes to hold on to it. I would hope my son is able to find that kind of love."

Abbie sat in the window seat looking out the window at the moonlight shimmering across the lake. She had been so stressed about coming back to this point in history. But being with Ichabod and his family hadn't been as dreadful as being trapped in Colonial America. In fact, aside from a few incidents, it had been very pleasant.

Ichabod opened the door and watched her for a moment in silence. She turned to him and smiled, looking so beautiful that he felt his heart flutter out of his chest. He ran to her swooping her up from her seat and carrying her to the bed.

"She walks in Beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies."

He slowly began to kiss her

*I love you my beautiful Lieutenant*

*My Captain... My Love*

Their minds spoke to each other and their cries of passion filled the air before they were completely spent. Ichabod collapsed beside her and pulled her in to spoon with him. Peaceful sleep came easily.

The loud bang echoed through Netherbourne Estate and permeated through the air. Ichabod and Annette looked across the field towards the spot where William and Abbie were firing at targets. They watched as Abbie took aim and fired her rifle. There was another loud bang that rippled through the air. They could tell from the way she jumped up and raised her fist that she hit her target.

"I'm impressed," Annette looked on as she snuggled onto her cousin's arm. "She has completely won William over."

"She is a remarkable woman," Ichabod beamed.

"And you love her," Annette smiled up at him.

"Ah... Well she... We..."

"Oh, cousin, it's alright. I admit I didn't know what to think of this at first but... You both seem happy."

"We are."

"I hope you decide to stay, Jackson."

"We will stay on for two or three weeks..."

"No. I hope you stay in England, permanently. I miss you."

"I'm afraid staying is not possible."

"It is possible. I know that your family intends for you to marry Lady Eleanor Watson, but you can chose not to. Even if you are removed from society, William and I will always accept both of you."

"Thank you, Annette. But it is far more complicated," Ichabod tried to reason.

"I need you Jackson," Annette looked at him with pleading eyes. "Did Grace tell you about my fall and..."

"She didn't have to. I already know." Ichabod tried his best to reassure her. "We will help you. I promise."

~~~ 3) UNTIMELY PROPOSAL ~~~

William left for Scotland the next day. Abbie and Ichabod did their best to keep Annette safe and to be good company. For Ichabod this was an opportunity to spend time with his mother, and to know who she truly was beyond the childhood memories of a five year old boy.

The days passed quickly. Abbie had to admit there was something whimsical about being transported back to this time. But still there was no place like home and the 21st century amenities that came with it.

Every night she looked out the window watching and waiting for the evening of the new moon. This night she did the same. She sat in the window seat, quiet, deep in thought. Ichabod came in and watched her in silence for a moment. It was surreal having her here in this time with him. She looked angelic in the long white night gown. She turned to look at him as she heard his footsteps approaching her.

"Tomorrow night," she turned back to look at the moon, taking in a deep breath.

Ichabod held out his hand for her. "Come to bed Lieutenant. Let us make the most of this night."

Abbie gave him a sly look. He was so good looking, and the way his underpants hung low on his slender waist was very sexy. She took his hand and he led her to bed. His long hands slipped around her waist and down her thighs as he pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Marry me Lieutenant." The words and been mulling through his mind for some time now, and came to him easily.

Abbie was stunned for a moment. What on earth was he doing? "Crane, I think this mission is starting to get to you." She managed to avoid answering.

"I love you Abbie. I want you to know how much you truly mean to me. You are my Treasure."

"I know you love me. And I love you Crane. We can talk about this when we get home." Abbie teased him with a playful kiss before pulling away. "We have to get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow night's going to be more than just casting a spell."

Ichabod flipped her onto her back and pressed himself between her legs. "I am most certain we can handle whatever is to come."

"Well I just need everything to go as planned so we can get back to 2015 on the next full moon. I definitely don't want to stick round for an extra month.

She could tell by the look on Ichabod's face that she had somehow offended him. He slid off to lay beside her. She gently ran her tiny hand down the side of his face and beard. "Of course it's different for you... Being back here, you get to see your family again," She sighed.

Ichabod did not respond right away as he gathered his thoughts. "Lieutenant, do you not believe that you and I could live in this time if circumstances changed and this was our fate?"

Abbie could not help but let out a laugh and shake her head. "Come on Crane... I'm a woman... A black woman in 1751 England. I'd say my prospects would be limited at best."

"Abbie... I would be there for you just as you have been for me."

"Crane, let's be realistic. Everyone believes you to be Lord Jackson Darby heir apparent to a Duke. They expect you to marry a woman of substance and produce more heirs. I mean, that is why you've been flirting with young women at the ball and little Miss Princess."

"I was not flirting!" Ichabod sounded offended. "I was merely acting..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Romeo... my point is, you could choose me and be disinherited, poor and scrapping to make a living in this era. Or you could marry the heiress and I'd be your mistress. And we both know that would never work. You'd be a loyal husband and put her first. I've already been pushed aside for your wife before. I have no intention on living like that again. And I am no man's mistress."

"I would never marry another, Treasure. I only want to marry you."

Abbie shook her head. "Ok then how would we live, Crane? Life would be hard. What would you do without an inheritance or a bunch of Founding Fathers looking after you? Maybe take a job as a local school teacher making a wage that's impossible to support a family on? Or you'd have to go teach at a private school, and I'd be left alone." She shuddered at the thought of always having to watch her back. I'm a cop. What would I do as a black woman in 1751 without practical skills for this time? Our life would be nothing like this and not like the life you had with Katrina."

Ichabod was quiet. She was right. He was caught up in the nostalgia of being home and the romance of being in love with her. It hurt terribly that she refused to give him an answer to his proposal. And it also hurt that she didn't believe he could care for her in this time the way that she did for him in her time. But the reality was that they needed to go back to their home. And that home was 2015. He held Abbie in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. At least he could dream of them building a life together in his time.

~~~ 5) FEEL NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL ~~~

The next morning at breakfast Annette asked Jackson and Grace to escort her into town. New fabrics were being delivered to the shop and she wanted first pick to make new maternity dresses and baby cloths. Her family tailor was arriving in the afternoon and she wanted a new selection of fabrics. Ichabod and Abbie would have preferred to stay home and prepare for the night but Annette was hard to refuse.

Abbie would never get over how long it took to go such a short distance by carriage. Bedford was a pleasant town. They got quite a few stares as the very eligible bachelor Lord Darby strolled through town with his foreign travel companion.

They arrived at the shop as the delivery was being made. To Abbie's surprise Nate was making the delivery of fine imported fabrics and beads.

"Officer Nate Bradley. What brings you to Bedfordshire?" Abbie smiled.

"I could say it was the merchandise delivery, but honestly, I hoped I would see you again."

"Eh hem!" Ichabod cleared his throat loudly as he went to Abbie's side. "Officer Bradley"

"Lord Darby," Nate responded as the two men sized each other up.

"And this is Lady Annette Crane, Lord Darby's cousin." Abbie quickly tried to break the tension.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Nate barely took his eyes off of Abbie.

"Jackson, you and Annette go ahead inside while Nate and I catch up."

"Excellent idea," Annette grabbed a hold of Ichabod's arm and gently pulled him away.

Abbie waited until they were inside the shop before she addressed Nate again. "Officer Bradley..."

"Please, we are past such formalities."

"Nate... You didn't really make this delivery in hopes of meeting up with me, did you?"

"I cannot lie. I did." He was now red from embarrassment. "I have felt drawn to you from the moment we first met."

"Nate, I don't know what your expectations are, but I am not available for anything more than friendship."

"Your turn of phrase is quite unique. But you make yourself very clear indeed. Besides, it is easy to see Lord Darby is a man in love, and you are clearly the object of his affections."

"Our relationship is special," Abbie said bluntly, still not comfortable letting her emotions be so easily observed.

"You are special, Grace. Darby is fortunate to have you in his life."

Abbie could not help but blush a little despite herself. "How long are you in town?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I leave tomorrow before noon. Perhaps you could join me for dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I already have plans."

"Then tea tomorrow before I go? I've taken a room just up the road at Gregory's."

"I'll send word in the morning if I can, but no promises." Abbie smiled up at him. Her smile quickly faded when a cold eerie sensation ran through her body. It was so jarring it nearly took her breath away.

She wasn't alone. Nate got a chill down his spine. The kind that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He looked around sensing something. Were they being watched? He couldn't shake the feeling.

Ichabod was inside the shop with Annette trying his best to be amused with the fabrics she was looking through. His attention was constantly pulled away from her and onto Abbie as he watched her and Nate converse from the window. His jealousy was quickly replaced by concern when he felt what Abbie was feeling. He saw a man standing across the street. A carriage went by and the man's face was that of a demon. Ichabod's heart sank as he raced for the door.

"Jackson what is it?" Annette called after him. As she looked up she saw it too. A demon. She was certain of it. "Oh dear god they're coming for me!"

"Nothing is going to get you, I swear it! Do not move." Ichabod held his hand for her to stay put.

Back outside, Nate immediately went to Abbie's side as his protective instincts kicked in. His eyes where immediately drawn to the strange man across the street who was staring at them. Within seconds Ichabod was there, but the mysterious man was gone.

"Do you know who that man was?" Ichabod demanded of Nate, as they both looked around for any sign of him.

"I've never seen him before. He was watching Miss Grace," now Nate was extremely concerned. What if Lord Darby had taken Grace away from a slave owner and was trying to bring her to England for freedom. His mind raced with scenarios, having experience with such things as an abolitionist. "If you are in danger, I can render assistance. I've done this many times before."

"It's not what you think," Abbie tried to explain.

"Please stay with Annette," Ichabod pleaded with Abbie. She nodded and went inside the shop.

Did you take note of the direction in which that man went?" Ichabod asked Nate.

"No... He was gone in a moment. It was as if he vanished." Nate couldn't shake that feeling he had. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Grace was in danger. They looked for the mystery man to no avail.

"I can take Miss Grace to a safe house," Nate offered, still not understanding the situation.

"No, I must get them back to Netherbourne. We will be safe there." Ichabod assured him. "Thank you for your concern officer Bradley, but we are not in need of further assistance." He called for the carriage and waved for the women to come out.

Annette was visibly shaken but Abbie was completely composed and in control. Ichabod assisted his mother into the carriage while Nate pulled Abbie aside.

"Miss Grace, You never say where you are from or how you came to know Lord Darby. It doesn't take a wise man to know you are hiding something. Do not think that just because Darby is a Lord that there are not unscrupulous blaggards who would not steal you away. If you need help, please let me help you." Nate held her hand firmly as he pleaded with her.

"Don't worry about me," Abbie insisted.

"Grace," Ichabod held his hand out for Abbie to come. "We should leave most directly."

Abbie slipped her hand away from Nate leaving him confused, frustrated and very worried.

Ichabod helped Abbie inside and to her seat before going to his mother's side. "Did you see him... It?" Her eyes where fearful and yet nearly pleading for understanding.

"Yes," Ichabod said as calmly as he could. "I saw that was no man. It was a demon."

"You saw it?" Her voice quivered. It was one thing for them to say they believed her but to actually see what she saw was almost a relief. "I'm really not crazy."

Abbie shook her head, "No, you're not crazy Annette."

"Did you see it too?"

"No. But I felt his presence." Abbie answered honestly.

"He's coming for me." Annette's voice quivered.

"No, he's nowhere near us. I would feel it."

Annette seemed relieved and rested her head upon Ichabod's shoulder.

Ichabod looked at Abbie a bit uncertain. She only nodded. It was true. She felt it. Had she not, he would never have seen the foul demon. *Abbie are you certain you can feel if the demon is near us?*

*Yes. I felt it. It was an unmistakable presence. And I'm sure Nate felt it too.*

Ichabod scoffed out loud. * I doubt that. He has one agenda. His intentions are to woo you.*

*Crane, he was just trying to help us. And he did feel it. I could tell.*

*He would be wise to keep his distance. Our mission is to help Annette. We have no need of the distraction caused by one of your hopeful lovers interfering with our...*

Abbie mentally tuned him out. Was he seriously going on a rant because a guy had the hots for her after the way he'd been behaving? Poor Nate had no idea what was going on and yet his only concern was for her safety as a black woman. God, Crane could be a jerk sometimes. She heard Ichabod scoff indignantly and realized he was reading her mind without her permission.

* Quit reading my mind!*

*we were having a discussion and you started to ignore me.*

*because you were ranting and being a jerk about Nate. Just get out of my head and let me ride in peace. We need to focus on our task tonight.* Abbie turned to look out the window.

Ichabod would give anything to know what she was thinking, but he knew better than to invade her privacy again. She still kept herself bottled up so much, even to him. It was never easy to get her to tell him how she was feeling.

It pained him deeply to think of how easily she trusted Nate. How dare that man insinuate that he was more capable of ensuring Abbie's safety. Ichabod truly did not believe that Abbie was in danger of slave traders or sex traffickers as long as he was around. He wondered if Abbie believed that a man like Nate could offer her a fulfilling life in 1751. A biracial man, who had achieved success and respect on his own? Who as an abolitionist could offer her whatever safe guards she felt he could not? And she didn't say yes. She didn't give him an answer at all to his proposal. Was this why?

And Why would Abbie think this virtual stranger felt what she was feeling. That was something new and special between the two of them as witnesses, as lovers. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him.

Distracted. Between worrying about his mother and the newly realized fractures in his bond with Abbie, Ichabod was distracted. He watched Abbie as she stared out the window. Her face was blank but her eyes seemed sad. Her somber eyes broke him.

Abbie looked on at the beautiful countryside refusing to think about the events that had transpired. She cherished her privacy. She had opened up to Ichabod more than she had ever opened up to anyone, but still it wasn't easy. And she certainly didn't want him violating her by hearing her private thoughts. The morning outing had been a harsh reminder that their duty as Witnesses meant they were always in danger. And Nate reminded her that even being in the company of a Lord, didn't ensure her safety in this time. This in her mind was something Crane just couldn't understand, and she wouldn't let herself be lulled into a false sense of security again. She would put all of this out of her mind. She would put his proposal out of her mind.

Vigilant. That's what she was being now. She was a witness on a mission. And there were no easy missions.

~~~6) BROKEN BOND ~~~

They arrived back at the Estate and were met by the Butler and Annette's Lady's maid Beth, who informed them that the tailor had arrived with her apprentice.

"I'm feeling a bit fatigued. Jackson if you and Grace don't mind greeting Madam Dubois while Beth takes me to my room for a short rest."

"Madam Fiona Dubois?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, Uncle George introduced us a few years ago. She makes all of my clothes. I take it then that you have met?"

"Yes..."

"Wonderful. I shall join you in an hour for tea."

Annette and Beth went upstairs, while Ichabod pulled Abbie aside. "I believe we should discuss what has transpired between us. I'm feeling a bit unsettled."

"Crane... Er Jackson, let's just forget about it. "

"It is very convenient that you chose to brush aside once again your inappropriate behavior with Nate Bradley."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Abbie peered up at him. "Is this about Nate or about last night?"

"You mean when you rejected my proposal?" He asked. "No, this is about Officer Bradley and the fact that you've clearly led him to believe that you are available."

"Oh wait a minute. First of all, I told Nate specifically that I'm not available. Secondly, you're the one running around 1751 like the next contestant on the Bachelor. And you're getting pissy with me because I made a friend? Maybe you should question your own behavior as much as you are mine!" Abbie had just about reached her limit.

"And yet at the time you said nothing of my perceived transgressions with these women… that I have no interest in, mind you." Ichabod was indignant. "You seem to only bring them up as a means to deflect from your own flirtatious behavior."

"I wasn't flirting. I was being nice and trying to make a friend in the land of white privilege! I didn't bring up your 'perceived transgressions' at the time because it didn't matter. Crane, either I trust that you love me or I don't. I have given more of myself to you than I ever have to anyone. I know I'm not perfect, but the end of the day, if the best I can do is not good enough, you're going to leave me. And there's nothing I can do to stop you so..." She shrugged her shoulder and left Ichabod standing in stunned silence.

She had heard that meeting the parents was often a hurdle for new couples but this was ridiculous.

She entered the main parlor to greet Fiona and to her surprise Sally was with her. "Well this is quite a surprise! It's good to see you both again."

"Madam Dubois has offered me an apprenticeship. And I can continue me employ with the Darby Family." Sally smiled quite satisfied with her prospects.

"She's been a delight to work with," Fiona added.

The ladies made small talk, and Fiona observed that Abbie kept watching the door. "Sally, would you please go make preparations for Mrs. Crane's fitting?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sally hurried on her way.

"How are you and Lord Darby enjoying Netherbourne, Grace?" Fiona inquired.

"It's beautiful here." Abbie face smiled but her eyes told another story.

Abbie took note of the concerned look on Fiona's face. "They say Netherbourne was built by lovers for lovers. I'd say I've rarely seen two people more in love than you and Lord Darby."

"Hmm," Abbie pursed her lips not letting Fiona see past the emotional wall she had up.

But Fiona could see right through the barrier. She had underestimated the strength of the Witness bond when she first met the pair. She had one job in this current battle, to ensure the Witness Bond was strong enough to create the sanctuary. They were complete opposites and yet completely in sync , a perfect balance. So perfect that she didn't worry that the pair was not linked in marriage. But now she could sense the rift between them. Now there were mere hours before the new moon and enemies were lurking in the shadows, anxious to strike.

"If you allow one crack in the bond to grow, everything you've worked to build will crumble into ruin," Fiona spoke so direct and severely that Abbie was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Abbie looked at her with slight disbelief.

Fiona went to the Parlor Door and locked it. Abbie was immediately on guard, but her instincts kicked in strong letting her know to trust the woman.

"Grace, this particular battle has been waging for nearly two years now. It began with trying to prevent the birth of one of your direct ancestors. Fortunately she was born healthy 18 months ago. But now they want to kill her. We've barely rescued your ancestor and have her in hiding. For now your fate is secure. But your fellow witness' existence hangs in the balance. We've been hoping that the Witnesses would come and set things right."

"Who are you?"

"I am a witch with the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, as is Sally who is our newest member."

"Why didn't you tell us who you are when we met?"

"Because I was told not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. History has already been made, and it is imperative that I not influence any changes, particularly with the outcome in the Darby and Crane families. But now we are a few short hours away from the rise of the New Moon. And I know evil is coming to stop the witnesses. We are out of time."

"No matter what Cra... Jackson and I are going through, we are ready for tonight."

"No Grace, you are not. You don't understand the power of your bond. The two of you are like the two sides of the same coin; Complete opposites that should be bonded together perfectly, inseparable, and strong. Something has happened. Something I missed when last we met. I should have been more concerned with the fact that you were not bonded through marriage."

"Oh no. Everything was fine until last night," Abbie shook her head. She did not like talking about her personal business. But if it was going to get in the way of the mission, she had no choice. "He asked me to marry him... And I didn't say yes. Things have been so strange between us since then."

"If you did not say yes, then the problem started long before last night my dear." Fiona could tell Abbie was not comfortable talking about this, but she pushed any way.

Abbie knew she was right. There were so many things she loved about Ichabod; his good looks, his romantic words. Hell she even found his rants on modern times versus history and found his name dropping of historical figures oddly amusing. But his subconscious flirting coupled with his jealousy worried her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried that he, driven by his emotions, might one day form an emotional attachment with someone else. He had been so in love with Katrina that he betrayed his best friend for her. He then fell in love with Abbie while married to Katrina. It did remind her of how her father abandoned his family. It always affected her. Perhaps that really was why she seemed to let Ichabod get away with his bad behavior. Maybe she really believed there was nothing she could do to keep him if he really wanted to go.

She sat down on the sofa with a thud, resting her face in her palms.

"The time is upon us," Fiona took a deep breath as she felt the weight of the mission. "Sally and I shall prepare a protection spell. This is a rather vast estate and it will take a great deal from us."

"If this mission is so important, why aren't others here to help us?"

"Our forces are spread thin," Fiona explained quickly. "They are attacking the Witness blood line on two other fronts. Your mother and fathers bloodlines are under siege. It's not the first time this has happened. As long as the Witnesses are here and truly bonded, evil will be defeated. I had hoped more defenders would awaken, but it hasn't happened."

"Defenders... Yeah, Orion mentioned this to me. My sister is a defender! Should I have brought her?"

"No, she is your defender, the Great Defender no doubt. Had she come it would have been too much of a risk to lose her. As it stands, we've had to defend young Abraham Van Brunt against attacks. He is the defender for your partner. He, like your sister is critical to the path of the Witnesses."

"Yeah... I know," Abbie's troubled expression at the mention of Abraham puzzled Fiona, but there was no time nor was it appropriate to inquire about the future.

"With forces so limited, I've had to use Sally. She is a young witch. Her youth is a benefit, but she has not yet perfected her skills."

"You can use some of our Witness power. We've done it before."

"No, not this time. The Basillicas are very rare places. They are the one true protected sanctuaries on this Earth. All other protections can be broken. Their strength lies in both the particular spell and the power of the ones casting the spell. We've recently learned just how vulnerable our protection spells are."

"The battle to save my ancestor?"

Fiona nodded. "There was a protection guarding you maternal family line in Africa. A human protection which uses a male from a special blood line as the protection over the land."

"I know of this," Abbie immediately thought about Big Ash. "But I thought the protection was unbreakable as long as the protector remained on the land?"

"That is true... Unless the protector is killed. It was a devastating loss, but we must carry on. The Witnesses are here. This battle is far from over." Fiona urged Abbie up on her feet. "You must go find your fellow Witness. Only the two of you know what is weakening your bond. And only you can fix it."

After a quick look around the house, Abbie went outside. She wasn't as good at randomly reading Crane's mind as he was at reading into hers. He always had a million thoughts in his head unless he was directing his thoughts to her or concentrating on one specific thing. Fortunately she just needed to find him. She took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and listened. She mulled through all the thoughts rambling around his eidetic memory and found the ones that where fresh on his mind. Thoughts were more like worries. He worried about keeping Annette safe. He worried about Abbie not believing in him. She tried to block the specifics, trying not to invade his private thoughts, but now she could feel the weight of his worry. The far side of the lake, that's where he was. She made her way across the estate and found him staring, still and quiet, as he looked over the water.

Without looking back he held his hand out for her as she approached. She entwined her fingers in his and rested her head on his arm. They stood in silence as Abbie opened her mind to him and told him everything that transpired with Fiona.

"So then we are broken," Ichabod's voice was low and somber." And for that reason we shall fail our mission, putting at risk my mother's life and my very existence."

"We aren't broken," Abbie gave his hand a squeeze. "And we defiantly are not going to fail this mission."

"And if our bond is not strong enough?"

"I think it is. Look, we aren't perfect. All couples have their issues. We're no different."

"Except that we have until the new moon rises to sort them through, and be stronger than we have ever been before."

"Minor details," Abbie laughed eliciting a smile from Ichabod. " So, I will start by admitting that it bothered me to see you all snuggled up with those women at the ball. That's why I left."

"Why did you not say something? Surely you know those women where throwing themselves at Jackson. I wasn't even being very charming that night. They were just looking for a chance to marry a future Duke with a handsome allowance and a lofty inheritance."

"I know, but it still doesn't feel good to see the man you love draped in powdered boobs."

Abbie sounded calm but Ichabod could tell by her choice of words that it had truly bothered her. "I truly am sorry treasure. I will be more considerate in the future, acting the part or not, I don't ever want you to feel pained by my actions. I just wish I knew why you kept silent about how you felt."

Abbie knew it was because of the crap with her father, but she didn't want to bring it up. She hoped they could resolve their issues without mentioning him at all. "I was just trying to let it go. Didn't work though. What I want to know is why you've been acting so jealous about Nate."

Ichabod was far more of an open book. It just took her a little prodding to get him to open up. "I have been pondering my issues of jealousy, and I've come to a realization. I am jealous because I fear that as you say, Payback is a bitch. I betrayed my best friend for Katrina. I thought I loved her but I just wanted something pretty that wasn't mine. Once I had her I was bored to be honest. Just as I was once we rescued her from purgatory."

"Well she also enchanted you, Crane."

"Yes, but we both know that enchantment would not have worked if there wasn't already a desire. 'Tiss why it did not work after I fell in love with you. And then there is that. I cheated on Katrina, maybe not physically, but I did fall in love with you whilst I was married to her. I'm afraid that someone will come along and take my true love from me. And I can't bear the thought of losing you to another. Hence my apprehension over Orion. And Nate, well, he has fallen in love with you. Certainly you can see that."

"And what if he has? It wasn't my intention, and I don't love him."

Ichabod shook his head. "I know that. You are beautiful and strong and absolutely amazing. It comes as no surprise that he is taken with you. I should never question your intentions."

"But that's not all. There's something else going on with you. What is it Crane?"

Ichabod took a step back his hands began to twitch which was very telling to Abbie of his sudden sense of insecurity. He needed to tell her how he felt about her not believing he could provide a good life for her. "Months ago I asked you if you could envision a future for us..."

"Crane we talked about that. You were married at the time. It wasn't right for us to be talking about things like that, and house shopping together."

"But then last night made me wonder if you still do not envision our future together. It has been challenging for me to find my place in 2015, but with your help, I have found my way." His voice was soft and sad. "I had hoped that being here would show you that I too could do that for you. But you do not believe that I could provide for you in this time. Perhaps you see Nate as the kind of man who could provide a good life for you. You once said your faith in me was your greatest weakness. I know that you deplore weakness within yourself so it bears to reason you would chose to let go of your faith in me. And when we spoke earlier, you seemed to imply that you believe I would... That I could leave you. If you have no faith in me, I could see why you would believe such a thing."

Damn his eidetic memory. He recalled all these conversations and had pieced together what he believed was holding Abbie back from committing to him. Now she understood what was going on in that big brain of his. He was an 18th century man and with that came a lot of old fashioned ideals. "Oh, Crane, I know you were just playing the part of Jackson. I shouldn't have said that you might leave me. Like I said, it bruised my ego a little but I'm over it, really."

"And you are avoiding the bigger question Abbie. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Crane."

"On a mission!"

"Yes…"

"Yes, well what about with your love?" He waited but Abbie didn't answer.

"What about with our life or our future!" He was truly getting upset. His face was red and his eyes were tearing up. "Yes, singular life, because I don't see myself having a life without you. I don't make sense without you. And yet you so easily turned down my proposal."

"I didn't say no," Abbie tried to calmly reason with him.

"You put me off and then completely ignored the proposal, as if it never happened. I'd say it's the same damn thing, Abbie."

"I know," Abbie threw her hands up. "That's not my intention."

"Then say yes. Tell me that you do see a future for us. Tell me that you believe in me. Not just as a partner in war, but as a partner in love for life."

She paced for a moment, shaking her head. "I wish I could say yes just to make you happy Crane, but I can't."

"Why not?" Now he was desperately fighting back tears. He didn't understand. After everything they'd been through, "Please just tell me why?"

She turned to face him. "Look, it's my baggage Crane." She took a deep breath. She had to steel herself now or she was never going to get this out. "My dad left us when I was six. I knew it was going to happen I could feel it, ya know. Just something wasn't right. I bent over backwards to be perfect, so he would stay. I told him every damn day that I loved him and that we needed him. But he left anyway."

Abbie shook her head and toughened her voice. She refused to cry over a man who abandoned her. "He wasn't there for us, and we really needed him." She laughed but it wasn't a happy one. "My mom, Jenny, and I went through hell because he walked away. We each had to find a way to just make it to the next day with literal Demons trying to kill us. So if I can't envision our future together, it's just because I envision myself making a future for me and if someone that I love becomes a part of that then great. But I can't base my future on someone else. I can't depend on someone else being there to love me, to take care of me, or to make me happy because it hurts too damn much when they walk away."

"I'm sorry my behavior caused you to relive those difficult times, and has contributed to your pain." He reached out for her placing his hand gently on her cheek. "But Abbie, I'm not your father."

"I know and I shouldn't have said what I said, earlier. I shouldn't have thrown my daddy issues in your face." She could feel herself tearing up, and shook it off again. "ugh, I hate having to bring any of this up, because it doesn't matter. So now that we have cleared the air, are we good?"

"Good?" Ichabod looked truly confused. "I can't imagine my life without you. But you would just move on if I was out of your life?"

"Crane, I would be devastated if you weren't in my life. I love you. But I'd have to just move on. What other choice is there?" She kissed him, hoping that he understood.

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, Treasure. I want a life with you. I don't have a life without you."

I... I..." Abbie couldn't finish her thought. An eerie chill ran through her body, as dark clouds began to roll across the sky.

She nearly doubled over in Ichabod's arms and he had to grab her to steady her balance.

"Abbie!"

"Crane," she looked up at him, her eyes unable to hide her fear. "Something is coming!"

~~~ 7) BATTLE READY ~~~

Nate paced back and forth in his room for hours. His mind was troubled with worry for Grace. Something wasn't right. He could sense that she was in danger. Then it happened again. The feeling of the hair on the back of his neck rising. A chill shot through his spine like nothing he'd ever felt before. He ran to the window, his eyes searching like a hawk until finally he saw him. The man that had been watching Abbie was there with six other men. They were on horseback and heading out of town in the direction of Netherbourne.

As his heart raced, Nate grabbed his guns and began to holster up. He then went into his bag and pulled out special bullets that his ship captain insisted he carry with him at all times. He had laughed at the time, calling the man superstitious, but he wasn't laughing now. He knew this was the time. He ran downstairs and out of the hotel. In no time at all he had one of his horses detached. He took off after the men, hoping to intercept them before they reached Netherbourne.

He rode as fast as he could but no matter how he pushed his steed, they could not catch the riders. Finally he got a close enough glimpse to risk taking a shot. He aimed and fired, certain that he had made contact with the target, but nothing happened. The riders pushed on and Nate took another shot. This time the rider that he struck stopped and turned. As the rider raced towards him with a sword raised. Nate fired again, and nothing happened.

"Impossible!" Nate slowed his horse to a stop. That rider should have been dead. He remembered the other bullets. His instincts told him to go for it. As quickly as he could he loaded the bullets into his flint pistol...aimed... Just as the rider was bringing his sword down on him he Fired!

To Nate's astonishment the rider disappeared in a grey and white cloud of smoke. He felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. "What the devil was that?!"

He quickly shook off his fear, and recovered the used bullet. It was still perfectly intact. He desperately wanted to know what was going on, but there was no time. The other riders were going to Netherbourne. He had to stop them.

Back at Netherbourne Fiona and Sally had worked diligently to create a protection spell that would at least temporarily protect the entire estate. But before they had it completed, dark clouds began to overtake the skies.

"No... They're here!" Fiona grabbed Sally and the women ran to Annette's room. "They've brought a witch with them. And she's powerful! I can feel it. We must steel ourselves to do whatever we must, Sally. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do," Sally's voice shook nervously.

Beth sat in the hallway knitting and was met by the two witches. "My lady is resting," Beth informed them.

"I see. A storm is coming. You should help the other servants prepare the house and secure the animals." Fiona wanted the young woman out of the way. "Sally and I will stay with Annette."

"Yes ma'am," Beth hurried down stairs.

"We must protect Annette and the Witnesses at all cost." She urged Sally.

"What about a lesser protection spell on the house, then we can concentrate the stronger protection on Annette," Sally suggested.

"Very well," Fiona agreed. "They will no doubt break the protection easily, but it should at least stall them while the Witnesses focus on their mission."

"But who will protect the Witnesses," Sally asked.

"Don't worry. We got this," Abbie called out as she and Ichabod ran down the hall to their suit.

Ichabod quickly grabbed his bow and the special arrows made from the Basilica back in the states.

Abbie however, after grabbing her Halo weapon, realized that maneuvering around layered in petticoats was going to pose a challenge.

"Crane!" She called out.

Not even a second later he entered her room with a pair of his breaches. "You may have an easier time with these.

"That'll work," she smiled as he went to her side and helped her out of the skirts. She slipped into his slender pants which were far too long, then dawned her own boots.

There was a loud crackle that ran through the air. It was far different from the thunderous rumbling they had been hearing.

"That didn't sound like thunder," Abbie's heart began to pound. "It sounded like... a gun?"

"A Queen Anne flint lock pistol to be exact." He reached for Abbie's hand pulling her close to him. "I love you." He kissed her hard and deep. It was quick but it got her heart pumping. "Ready Lieutenant?"

"Ready Captain."

They ran into the hallway and found Annette frantic with the two witches trying to keep her calm while performing the protection spells.

"Jackson! What is happening?!" She cried out.

"Stay with Fiona. Everything will be all right."

Nate finally caught up with the mystery riders only to find that they had been joined by others. But some were not men. They looked like hellish creatures lead by a woman. They stood just off of the estate as the woman chanted.

With his weapon ready, Nate observed. They were waiting for the woman to do something. She was their leader. They were ready, weapons drawn... ready to attack. Perhaps if he shot the woman. He crept closer and took aim. His pistol loaded with the special bullets. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out the bullet made contact but not with the woman. A barrier that had been invisible lit up and then disintegrated around her as the bullet struck it and hit the ground. She turned to look at him. Her face once beautiful now resembled a snake like creature as she let out a cry.

Two of the demons went after Nate while the rest waited for the witch to finish her chanting. Nate saw what looked like a barrier of light fade away from the land. He was confused, but his instincts were kicking into high gear. He aimed and fired taking out one of the demons as the other tackled him to the ground. The thing grew teeth like a beast and went for his neck. Before it could take a bite, a slender metal blade disc sliced its head off.

Nate could hardly breathe as he regrouped and saw a familiar pair coming in his direction.

"Nice shot, Lieutenant!" Ichabod beamed.

"I try," Abbie smiled as they rushed to Nate.

"Miss Grace, Lord Darby? Are you all right?" He asked still shaken.

"I think we should be asking you that. Nice shooting. That's a good set of bullets you have." Abbie observed a bullet she picked up from the ground.

"Gift from a friend," Nate looked around as if watching his back. "Those... Things. They don't respond to regular bullets."

"Officer Bradley, I'm afraid things are about to get worse. Perhaps for your own safety you should go now." Ichabod informed him.

"Absolutely not," Nate insisted. "I can't leave the two of you to fight an arm of demonic creatures. Let me help you."

Abbie looked at Ichabod then back to Nate. "Ok, let's do this!"

Fiona did her best summoning strength from the coven to maintain the protections over Netherbourne, but it was no use. She felt the barrier go down and she could feel the evil coming closer.

"This witch... She's like nothing I've ever encountered before. "

"What shall we do? I don't think me powers are strong enough to continue much longer!"

Fiona had to think quickly. This witch or whatever she was, was wearing them down way to fast. "We must get her to the Basillica."

"But it's not been created yet."

"I know. Let us hope that it is created before we are overcome."

Fiona felt a jolt and knew that the protection over the house was down. There was nothing protecting the servants. Fiona and Sally concentrated all of their power on protecting Annette.

There was a powerful wave that shot through the entire home. The house servants were all knocked unconscious. The three women were knocked to the ground, but they were not hurt.

"That was strong!" Sally was cracking under the pressure.

"Let's just continue on."

"What if we lead them to the Witnesses?"

"We are out of options." Fiona knew if they killed Annette, then at least one of the Witnesses would not exist.

Once outside, Fiona knew that the storm clouds were supernatural. They would hamper the Witnesses ability to draw power from the new moon. She would have to use some of her power to rid them from the sky.

As quickly as she could she mustered the strength to push some of the clouds away. She could see the stars and the dark circle of the moon. That would have to do. Now they had to make it to the Witnesses.

~~~ 8) SACRIFICES ~~~

Ichabod, Abbie and Nate made their way to the grounds by the lake where the sanctuary would be built. One after another they took down demons that set to stop them. Ichabod shot arrows from his bow with precision, making sure to recover arrows whenever possible.

Some of the demons disintegrated but others simply fell dead to the ground. Nate went to retrieve an arrow that was per trudging from the neck of one of the enemy.

"No leave in!" Abbie called to him.

"But we are low on ammunition and I cannot retrieve bullets in the darkness."

"If the creature's body remains, taking out the bullet or arrow will indeed revive it." Ichabod breathed heavy as he shot an arrow into another creature. "We must make do with what we can recoup from the ground."

"Don't worry. We still have this. It always comes back to me." Abbie's use of the halo was incredible. She didn't miss a mark, and caught it like a boomerang every time. They finally beat back the enemy and the Witnesses took position.

Abbie looked to Nate, "we're depending on you to keep the demons away."

"I'll do my best."

Ichabod and Abbie cut their hands letting the blood flow, then faced each other as they joined hands and began the incantation. Their blood mixed and hit the ground

At first nothing happened. But they continued.

"It's not working!" Abbie was growing impatient, not to mention worried about Nate.

"It will work! We must not give up, lieutenant."

They watched as the clouds in the sky parted more and more revealing the star lit night sky. They saw Annette Sally and Fiona approaching in the distance. The women used powerful waves of energy to push back the demons attacking them. Not to mention they were struggling to maintain the protection spell over Annette.

"Please help them!" Ichabod called out to Nate. Now the Witnesses were on their own. They chanted as hard as they could but nothing happened.

Then out of nowhere a sword welding demon came up behind Abbie. Ichabod only had a split second to react. He jumped behind Abbie taking the full brunt of the sword into his side. He felt the sting of it initially but then it was numb. All he could think about was protecting his Lieutenant. He grabbed an arrow and thrust it into the creature.

"Crane!" Abbie turned to see what had happened but Ichabod held her firm.

"We must continue!" He stayed behind her holding her tight and shielding her from any danger that might attack them again.

His voice began to change, to soften as they continued the incantation. His breaths became labored. His body became heavy resting on her back until the both collapsed to their knees.

"Crane?"

"I'm all right, Abbie. We cannot stop now."

There were several breaks in his speaking pattern which only led Abbie to worry more. Then she felt the warm sticky wetness against her back... soaking her back! She searched him telepathically. She knew she shouldn't invade his privacy like this but she had to know. That's when she felt the horrendous pain in his side. He'd been hit and it was bad. He was going to bleed to death.

"Oh god Crane! Let me help you!"

"We cannot stop!" Ichabod collapsed on the ground.

Abbie ripped the sleeve of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. Still they continued the incantation. Ichabod struggled to get the words out but he would not stop.

*Crane I know I said I couldn't envision our future together, but the truth is I can't imagine my life without you. I need you!*

Finally the ground beneath then began to change. It lit up with a glowing hue in circling them. Slowly the circle grew. And without a moment to spare. Nate was out of bullets, and there were no stray arrows nearby. But the woman... The witch... Whatever she was began to head straight for them.

"It's happening!" Fiona said weakly. "We must hurry to the Witnesses."

They hurried as quickly as they could to stand in the circle. A demon flew at them but disintegrated when he hit the barrier around the Witnesses. It was working.

The dark haired woman approached the group letting out an eerily pretty laugh. "Oh silly humans look what you have done. My victory is now guaranteed. You have delivered the Witnesses to me. I will have the sweetest revenge for what you have done to me. I will have the pleasure of both killing you now, and killing your entire blood line. So you will not even exist."

"Who are you?" Nate growled at her.

"I am Pandora. Do you know who you are?" She asked him in a soft pleasant voice. "You are a Witness defender. These ladies are witches. All three of you have failed. And because you have failed. I will have my victory and my revenge."

"We have not failed!" Fiona mustered in a tired whisper. "

The Basilica is already growing."

Pandora laughed again. It was unnerving how pleasant she sounded. "Oh foolish one. The basilica will fail because the first witness is nearly dead."

"Jackson!" Annette ran to his side. "What is going on! You must not die!"

"Mother..."Ichabod whispered before attempting to repeat the incantation.

"What is happening? I don't understand!"

Fiona went to Ichabod and began a healing spell. She was ashen grey and dark circles lagged under her eyes, but she was determined. Abbie held Ichabod's hands as she continued the chant.

*Ichabod, do not die on me! Please! Just hold on.*

She forced herself not to cry. This battle was not over.

*fight!*

She wasn't sure if she was saying it to him or herself.

* I need you! * she had to keep chanting.

His eyes closed and he no longer formed words.

"Grace, you must not stop." She looked to Annette. You must take their hands. You are the mother of the witness and he grows inside you. The two of you are strong. You must say the incantation with Grace or all will be lost."

Annette was confused, and trying to put the pieces together, but she instantly did as she was told. Abbie could feel an instant energy boost and the sanctuary grounds began to grow faster.

As Fiona performed the healing she too felt a burst of energy. "The seven!" They are all praying. From around the world they are focusing their energy to me through the New Moon!"

Pandora fought to block the new moon with her cloud of evil, but she couldn't. "No! I will not be defeated again!"

But there was another burst of energy in the Witnesses favor. Fiona let out a sigh of relief. "Grace your maternal blood line. They too are praying with us! Can you feel it?"

"Yes!" Abbie squeezed Ichabod's hand and his eyes opened. To his left was his mother, to his right the woman he loved. They strengthened him. Slowly his lips began to form the words to the incantation.

The walls of the Basilica began to go up. As they did, stray rocks and large stones began to strike Pandora. She wrenched in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"No! You can't take me again!"

Soon the wall was too high for them to see Pandora, but they could hear her screams until she fell silent.

Then a key formed in Annette's hand. It was done. The unbreakable stone wall of the basilica was complete. Pandora and her evil minions were defeated.

Ichabod and Abbie wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed, this time not caring if everyone saw. Nothing else matter in that moment.

"Captain! We did it!"

"I love you Lieutenant"


	13. A Time Long Past (Part 4)

Ch 14 A time Long Past part 4

~~~ 1) AFTER THE FIGHT ~~~

As the sun began to rise and spread light through the bedroom, Abbie slowly opened her eyes. A soft smile graced her face as she saw Ichabod sleeping peacefully beside her. Her hand slid down the duvet exposing his chest and the large scar from the Horseman of death. She pulled it down further to revile the ever so faint scar from the past nights battle.

"Tiss merely a scratch," his voice was low and groggy.

"You scared the hell outa me last night, Crane. I thought I lost you."

"I told you, Treasure. I would never leave you." He kissed her gently on the forehead then held her tight in his arms. Truth was he scared the hell out of himself. He thought he was dead.

"Do you remember anything after you got stabbed?" Abbie was curious. She had admitted that she couldn't imagine her future without him. But he'd said nothing to indicate he'd heard her.

"Not very much before I was revived. I remember saying to keep going, and forcing myself to continue the chant. Then everything went dark."

She had hoped that speaking to him through their connection instead of verbally would get through to him. She rested her head on his chest as her fingers gently ran down the horseman's scar.

"What is it, Treasure?"

"It's Nothing. That was just too close for me." She started to get up. "Come on. Cook will have breakfast on in less than an hour."

But Ichabod had other ideas. He gently pulled her back to the bed and kissed her neck. "I say we stay right here and do a little more making up."

"Stop," she giggled, and managed to maneuver out of his arms. "You need to eat and get your strength back."

"Oh I very well intend to eat," He tilted his head and gave her a little brow raise before playfully grabbing at her. She was quick and dodged his grasp. "Abbie, please. I'm perfectly well. I feel better than before I was stabbed in fact."

"Well I'll feel better once I'm sure you are one hundred percent. That includes getting some real food in your body."

"I'm perfectly well."

"I can still see the scar." She folded her arms.

With that Ichabod knew defeat was imminent. She would not back down. "Very well Lieutenant. I shall acquiesce as you wish."

An hour later the pair was dressed and ready to take on the day. They left their suite to find Sally and Fiona leaving Annette's room.

"How is she?" Ichabod was worried. "No doubt she has many questions."

"She's resting," Fiona reassured him. "She should sleep the rest if the day. And no need to worry about her questions. She won't remember what happened. I've seen to it."

"How are you two?" Abbie observed that Sally looked exhausted, but Fiona looked very ill.

"Tired, Miss. But we'll be alright, Sally mustered up a smile. "We must be gettin back to London."

They exchanged hugs as Fiona bid them farewell. "It has truly been an honor to meet you both."

They walked the ladies out and found Nate readying his horse.

"Leaving us soon so Officer?" Abbie called to him.

"Thought I'd escort the Ladies back to London. That was quite an adventure last light."

"A typical day for some of us," she joked eliciting a huge smile from him. "Thank you for everything. Sorry you lost all your bullets."

"I recovered a few this morning. I'm glad I could help. If you ever need anything, just send for me. I'll be there." He tipped his hat giving her a bow before mounting his horse and heading out.

Abbie and Ichabod watched as they all rode away. "So what now?" She asked.

"I have work to do." Ichabod raised his eyebrow a little higher than usual and Abbie wondered what he was up to.

They went to the Basilica and took a look around. It was a beautiful piece of land but far from the garden they knew it should be. Ichabod took inventory of all the stones lying around, and made sure there was no damage to the water well. He was forming a plan. While Ichabod leaned against the wall, he inadvertently fell through to the outside.

"'Crane!" Abbie ran to the wall after him.

He came back inside the Basillica on his own dusting himself from his fall. "I'm all right."

"Well, this is new," Abbie said reaching a hand through the wall. "We don't need to be connected to go through the wall anymore."

"Perhaps it is a testament the strength of our bond," Ichabod smiled giving her a brow raise, then lifting his fist. "Our bond is indeed stronger than it has ever been, Lieutenant."

Abbie smiled and gave him a fist bump, "It sure is Captain." She looked around, "It might be easier for us to get in and out but how do we get a crew in here to build a cottage?"

"Why Lieutenant, we have no need for a crew. I shall take on the construction of the cottage myself."

"Crane, you're going to build a stone cottage... in your condition and in fourteen days... By yourself?"

"Certainly. I am feeling better than ever despite the small scar. And besides, it's a small cottage. I shall start most directly. And be done in less than ten days."

"Well I guess I should dawn some breeches and prepare to do some heavy lifting."

"No, Lieutenant. I shall build the cottage. I would like for you to ask the butler to deliver some supplies to the wall. I will take it from there."

"Okay," Abbie threw up her hands and shook her head. "I guess it's my turn to 'acquiesce'. But you gotta promise to stop if you have any pain. And you'll be done by the full moon. I don't want to miss our ride back to 2015."

"I promise."

Ichabod got to work right away gathering stones and leveling the ground were the cottage would stand. And for the next several days he worked diligently till well after dark.

Abbie made sure to bring him food to help him keep up his strength. She and Annette spent their time planting flowers in the basillica's Garden, and making it perfect.

Annette told the two stories about her childhood, and reminisced with Jackson about some of her fondest memories with him. Her memory of the battle, the Witnesses and Pandora were gone, leaving her to believe Jackson had commissioned the garden as a gift.

~~~ MY MAN ~~~

After eight days the stone and mortar walls were up, the floor was laid and the roof was being framed. Abbie watched him work with astonishment. He was doing it, he was building a house. And god he looked good on the ladder, shirt off, sweaty. His tight muscles flexing in his arms and chest…

"Are you all right, Grace?" Annette called to her.

"Hmm?" Abbie was suddenly brought back to what she was doing… which was hacking a poor berry bush to pieces. "Sorry, I lost my concentration for a minute."

Annette approached Abbie and then noticed Ichabod was where her attention had been. "I can see why." She laughed, causing Abbie to blush.

That night, Ichabod stumbled into their suit exhausted and worn after finishing the roof. Abbie had a hot bath already drawn and waiting for him. She helped peel him out of his filthy sweat drenched clothes and watched him practically melted into the bath.

"You can take a break, you know." Abbie pulled the vanity chair over to the tub and began to wash his shoulders and neck.

Ichabod let out a groan of relief. Her tiny hands felt so good against his skin. "I made you a promise. All I have left is to put in the door and windows, then furnishings. It's not much."

"Are you kidding me. Crane, I had no idea you could do this. You amaze me."

He reached for her and kissed her lips tenderly. His once soft hands were now rough and calloused. "Would you bring the scissors?"

"Sure," she went to the vanity and grabbed the pair.

"If you don't mind, just cut it off."

"Cut off your hair?" Abbie laughed a little. "I don't think so."

Ichabod took the scissors, grabbed his pony tail and cut it off.

"Crane!" Abbie was surprised. She liked his long hair. "Well... It's not even, just so you know."

"Then, help me, please."

Abbie took the scissors back and evened out his hair. She put the scissors down and took a good look at him. She had to admit she liked it.

"Well, Lieutenant. Does it meet your approval?"

She nodded," You are handsome as ever Crane."

"And you Grace Abigail Mills... You are beauty." He pulled her to him, kissing her generously on the lips. Her mouth opened wide as his tongue pressed inside to meet hers. He gently pulled her into the bath, soaking her white gown, but not parting lips.

It felt so good, and it had been too many days since they'd been intimate. Abbie knew he should have been exhausted, and yet he had such energy and passion.

They finally made it to the bed, where relax and enjoy each other.

Once again they felt themselves being drawn again to the place of pure bliss. They had expected it to last mere seconds as it had before, but this time it didn't stop. It was like a never ending high.

*Craaaanneee...* he word seemed to trail on forever.

*Abbbbiiieee...* he called out not letting her go. * Thisssss feeeeels amaziiiiiiiing...*

They kissed again and again relishing in the ecstasy for what seemed like hours in this special place. They never grew tired.

Finally Abbie thought they must snap out of it... Go back whatever it was, but they had to leave before hours turned into days.

*Howwwww dooo weeee goooo baaaack?* she asked unable to stop the words from drawing out.

*I dooon't knowwww?* Ichabod too couldn't stop it. *Buuut weeee neeeed too goooo hooooommmee.*

*weeee neeeed too goooo hooooommmee.* Abbie instinctively repeated.

Then in an instant they were back on the bed at Netherbourne .

He collapsed beside her, completely exhausted. He pulled Abbie close to him and held her.

"What was that?" She asked still out of breath.

"I have no idea." Ichabod reached for the watch on the dresser. It said 10:30, and it was dark outside. Either they had been in their private space for an entire day (or days even), or no time had passed at all. "We need to explore this further."

~~~ 2) SECRET GARDEN ~~~

The next morning the pair awoke to find that no time had passed, it was the proper day. The furniture for the Cottage had arrived, and the butler had it sent to the garden wall. As Annette, Ichabod and Abbie started to leave, a letter from Uncle George arrived in the post.

Annette read it right away and was sorely disappointed. "Uncle George won't be joining us for dinner tomorrow. A friend of his has passed away, and he's helping the family with some final matters. Our Sweet Uncle George, he has such a big heart. I do hope William returns tomorrow as planned."

"I'm sure he will Annette." Ichabod didn't want her to be sad. As if on cue the final delivery came. "Follow the trail and take it to the stone wall," Ichabod ordered the delivery driver.

"Jackson! Is that a square pianoforte?" Annette practically squealed.

"Indeed," he had ordered it from London days before. He had to pay a hefty sum to get it already done, by snagging it from the original purchaser. But it was perfect. It was small enough to fit in the tiny cottage, and just as he remembered it.

"Well let's go!" Annette grabbed them both by the hand and hurried them to the garden.

Abbie helped Ichabod move the furnishings into the garden and then inside the cottage. It was simply furnished with a lovely French chaise lounge, a small table with three chairs, a dresser, two rugs and the piano forte.

The ladies arranged the furniture while Ichabod put in the windows and hung the door. By lunch time Annette was exhausted.

Abbie escorted Annette back to the main house, then went to fix Ichabod some lunch. She thought a treat was in order. She asked the butler for some ice from the icehouse in the cellar. And brewed up some tea while cook made little ham and cheese sandwiches on crackers. She then poured some vodka, gin, rum, lemon, and a couple of other interesting liqueurs into the tea. She filled a large basket with her treats and used a pull wagon to carry them to the garden.

Abbie laid out a lovely picnic, at the far end of the garden under two lovely flowering trees. She then poured the tea concoction into a tall glass of ice and spruced it up with a lemon wedge. Now to retrieve Crane.

"Time for tea," Abbie called to his to get his attention.

Ichabod looked up and noticed the tea... with ice. "Is that iced tea?"

"It sure is," Abbie nodded with a teasing smile. Long Island iced tea."

"Is my mother around?"

"She just went down for a nap in the main house."

"Bless you woman!" He went to her and kissed her before grabbing the glass of tea. He drank it all down while he held her with his left arm around her waist. He let out a deep groan and he finished. "Perfection."

"Come on cave man, there's food too." Abbie grinned.

Ichabod was pleased with the picnic. Abbie poured him another glass of tea, somewhat enjoying the more domesticated role of the 18th century woman. Ichabod was staring at her and she could tell he was very much in the mood for more than just sandwiches.

"What?" She smiled coyly.

"I was just thinking of a far more precious delicacy I'd rather taste right now."

"Oh," Abbie put her drink down. "You didn't get enough last night then."

"I never get enough of you, Treasure." Ichabod ran his hand up her skirt. As she squealed with delight.

"Will you let down your hair? I want to see you," he said as his fingers brushed her cheeks.

She knew what he wanted. She pulled the binds from her hair her and it came down in a beautiful messy heap of frizzy curls.

"Beautiful," Ichabod gasped, before kissing her. "So very beautiful."

"I need you, Treasure."

"I'm yours Captain."

Afterwards, they collapsed on the ground, resting their heads on the soft grass.

"I guess I've received my green gown," she laughed.

"Just returning the favor for my membership into the Mile High Club," he grinned.

Ichabod drew some water from the well and they playfully washed each other. They stayed in the garden most of the afternoon not even bothering to get dressed.

"We better not stay too much longer. Your mother will be looking for us," Abbie grinned.

I don't want to go. I wish you and I could stay like this forever," He held her tight as he mused. "It would be better than any dream."

"I would love that," Abbie smiled.

~~~ 3) FOREVER GOODBYES ~~~

The next morning, after breakfast, the trio took supplies, jarred fruit, and decor to the Garden cottage. Once the finishing touches were I'm place everything was perfect.

As they walked back to the Manner Annette beamed. "I cannot wait to show William the Garden and the cottage. It's truly splendid."

"It's more than just a garden," Abbie gently put her hand on Annette's arm to garner her full attention. "Whenever William is away, or if you don't feel safe. You go there. Nothing can hurt you in there. And no one can get in unless you invite them."

"And if you invite someone in and they can't get in, take heed and safeguard yourself from them." Ichabod said in a serious tone. "The key will always be there for you. It's your sanctuary."

"So, it's enchanted?" Annette asked.

"Something like that," Abbie wanted to keep it vague.

Annette was about to ask more questions, but then she saw Williams carriage riding up to the house. "He's back! William is home!"

She lifted her skirt from the ground and almost running, went towards the carriage.

William saw his beloved pregnant wife running across the grounds to meet him and his heart swelled with joy. Her smile was beaming. "Grisby stop the carriage!" He beat on the outer wall.

The carriage slowed, and William was out of it before it stopped.

Ichabod and Abbie watched as he ran to his wife and swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Ichabod let out a gasp as tears stung at his eyes. Abbie held his hand firmly giving him all her love and support, as he watched the couple be reunited. William waved to them before he and his went to the house.

Abbie and Ichabod started behind them, but then Abbie took her hand from Ichabod. "We probably shouldn't..."

"No Lieutenant, I think we should, for as long as we can as often as we can." He took her hand back in his, and together they went back to Netherbourne.

That night they dined as if celebrating. Annette told her husband what a joy it was having Grace and Jackson there. She went on and on about the garden, and her time getting to know Grace. Abbie oddly enough felt like part of the family. Whatever reservations William had about Abbie's ethnicity or lack of social status, was put aside. Annette adored her, and she matter more to him than anyone or anything. If she adored Grace, then so did her.

William had something to show Annette. "I retrieved this tablet from the old family crypt in Scotland. I thought it be fascinating to study. Ichabod looked at the stone tablet written in Ancient Samarian.

"May I see that?" Abbie asked.

"Do you recognize the writing," he asked carrying it over to her.

*Ancient Samarian* Ichabod spoke to her.

"It's Ancient Samarian," Abbie gave Ichabod a wink, but I don't know what it says. As she felt the tablet, she noticed something. "What's this?"

William pulled at the tablet and it separated revealing an etching of a tall man and a very petite woman. "Well this is most interesting. Perhaps, Jackson, you could take this to Oxford for me and have it studied? Afterwards you could return it to Scotland. You could show Miss Grace the North country, stay on my family's estate. The two of you enjoy traveling, yes?"

"I would enjoy that greatly, but we leave England in four days."

"Jackson, dear cousin, just stay on here with us at Netherbourne," Annette insisted. "Remember what we talked about? You and Grace will always have a home here with us. I give you my word. Isn't that right William?"

"Of course," he agreed. If it was what his wife wished, he would do it.

"I wish Grace and I could stay, I truly, do, but it is not possible. we are obligated else where." Ichabod could not believe he only had four more days with his family. His heart began to swell just thinking about it. It would be so hard to go.

Just as dinner was ending there was an interruption. The butler opened the door to usher in Theodore. Immediately, Ichabod and Abbie knew something was wrong.

"Theodore my good man what is it?" Ichabod got up from his seat to great the Angel.

"I have an urgent message for you." He handed Ichabod a note. "I must get you to London right away then directly to Lewes after."

Ichabod read the note and his face dropped. "Grace we need to leave immediately."

"Wait, please must you go?" Annette was stunned.

"I'm afraid we must. I am so sorry. I had hoped we would have more time." Ichabod felt a lump building in his throat.

"Then let Grace stay here," Annette tried to reason. "I'll keep her company whilst you take care of your urgent matter."

"I'm afraid the urgent matter involves Grace," Ichabod was truly choking up, as he handed the note to Abbie. "A family member of hers is not well, we must go at once."

"Oh my God!" Abbie Gasped. The letter was cloaked on the surface saying that Grace's grandmother was dying. But the real message said that Jackson and Ghazi have fled and are stuck in Lewes. They were nearly captured by Moloch's demons and are hiding under Bishop Donovan's protection. They were in desperate need of finances, safe travel, and warriors ready aid in battle if needed. "I'll get my things."

"I'm so sorry," Annette took her hand. "Is there anything William or I can do?"

"I'm afraid not..." Abbie could see the sadness in Annette and Ichabod's eyes. "Perhaps I should go on my own. That way you two can all have a little more time together."

"Grace! Heavens no," Ichabod gently put both hands on her cheeks and looked her straight in the eye. "After everything we've been through, and all you have done for me. I will not abandon you to deal with this alone." He turned to Annette, "I am sorry dear cousin."

Annette shook her head, "I understand. You must take care of your true love above all."

It was one of the hardest goodbye's Abbie had ever witnessed.

Annette kissed Abbie on the cheek. "I hope we meet again someday, you are a true friend."

"We will meet again… someday."

Poor Ichabod could not even tell them that he was their son or that it was the last time he'd ever see them. He held on to Annette for as long as he could.

Her fight to hold back tears was impossible. "I wish you could stay. I love you so much, and I'll miss you dreadfully," she cried.

"I will miss you more than you can ever know." He forced himself to let her go. "Goodbye dearest Annette. I love you."

He boarded the carriage with Abbie and sat in stark silence as they drove off. He wanted to say something to Abbie, but the dry lump in his throat wouldn't allow it. She held his hand and a memory was inadvertently shared. It was I mirror of his goodbye over 250 years ago, of a five year old Ichabod the last time he saw his mom.

"Goodbye Dearest mother. I love you," the little boy hugged his crying mother before getting in the carriage. He was near tears himself, trying to be strong as it was his first trip without her.

The memory played over and over as a single tear rolled down his face. Abbie held him close.

~~~ 5) HOLD ON TO YOUR LOVE ~~~

They approached London. Ichabod had been quiet most of the ride, but they needed to talk. They needed a plan.

"Crane, I think we should ask Nate for help. He has a ship with a hired captain that he trusts. The smuggle slaves to freedom. I think they can get Ghazi and her babies to New York."

Ichabod nodded, "that's an excellent idea. In the morning I will collect Jackson's money from the bank. It will no doubt be enough to set them up comfortably in the Colonies."

They arrived at Lotleigh in the wee hours of the morning, it was just a pit stop until the bank opened in the morning. O'Riley the Butler let them in.

"Should I have cook prepare something for you my Lord," O'Riley asked.

"That won't be necessary," Ichabod informed him.

"If you plan on traveling the rest of the day, you will need sustenance."

"Of course. Perhaps something simple."

"Very well. I'll get cook."

They heard terrible piano tinkering coming from the parlor.

"Who is there?" Ichabod asked O'Riley.

"Your uncle, Lord Collins. He's not been himself lately."

O'Riley went down to the kitchen as Sally was coming up. "Tiss good ta see ya both again. I suppose ya heard the terrible news."

"Has something happened?" Abbie asked.

"Miss Fiona... She died a couple a days after the battle. Her heart gave out they say. But we know the truth."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie was done with bad news. She'd give anything to be back in the garden, peaceful and happy.

"I'm sorry too, but there's no regrets. I don't know what all this be about. I'm still learnin'. But I hope ya two stay strong and win this war, for all our sakes.

Ichabod made his way to the parlor where his uncle was wallowing in his sorrows. He held a glass of whisky in one hand and tapped eerily on the piano with the other.

"Uncle," Ichabod called out to him. "I heard about Madame Duboise. I am so sorry for your loss,"

George looked up at him, bleary eyed and somber, "you are the first person to offer me condolences for my loss."

"Well, I know you cared for her very much."

George laughed out loud, but there was no joy in it. Just pain. "I loved her Jackson. I truly loved her, and yet my closest friends have no idea. I'm expected to go on as if a mere acquaintance, my tailor, has died. But I loved her." He began to sob.

"Oh, uncle. It grieves me to see you this way."

"I deserve it. I married a woman whom I did not love and who does not love me, because she had money and a damned title! I was such a fool. Fiona was a widow with a son, and little money, but I didn't choose her. We never had children of our own. And now she's gone. She would have married me. We could have had a life together. Now all I have are memories of secrets and lies and guilt of hiding her like I was ashamed of her. I am a fool!"

George got up and stumble towards Ichabod. "I was wrong to try and force you into an engagement with Eleanor. If you love Miss Grace, take her to a place where you can live your life and be happy. Your parents will disown you but I will be proud of you, for not selling your soul for money."

George nearly toppled over and Ichabod helped him to the couch. He laid him down and tucked a blanket around him. "Get some rest."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes, with Grace. I'm afraid we won't see each other again."

"Good luck to you and Grace. I hope you have a long happy life."

"Thank you uncle."

~~~ 5) DOPPELGANGERS~~~

After a quick breakfast Ichabod went to the bank to collect a portion of Jackson's fortune. Eight thousand pound a year allowance left uncollected over the past ten years. He also had a hearty sum from inheritances. The bank was able to cash in the allowances but Ichabod only collected on a portion of the inheritances. He was certain that this is why Jackson will be disowned. He's taking the money but not sharing in any of the responsibilities that come with being a noble. But it was done.

"That's a hell of a lot of money we're traveling with." Abbie looked in the case. "You're comfortable with this?"

"I dare any bandit try and rob us as long as you're wielding that halo," he smiled wickedly. He loved that she could handle herself. He observed her fidgeting a bit. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Ah... I'm just a little nervous about meeting another ancestor. You don't think it's weird that your about to come face to face with your Doppelgänger?

"I am curious to see if he truly looks so much like me.

Imagine both of their surprise when they came face to face with near spitting images of each other. Ichabod truly resembled his cousin, minus the birthmarks. But Abbie also was the spitting image of Ghazi., except for the short Afro and the very pregnant belly. Jackson held a toddler in his arms. She couldn't have been more than two year old.

Ghazi's English was very bad, so the real Jackson introduced them. Ghazi was his newlywed wife and the little girl was Grace. Abbie knew it was the future Grace Dixon.

"Can I hold her?" Abbie reached for little Grace and the girl went right to her. "Hi Grace. We have the same name." she turned to Jackson, "Is she your daughter?" Abbie was curious about their familial ties.

"Grace is my step daughter. Her father and Ghazi were married when we met. He died over a year ago ending the protection that kept Ghazi and Grace safe."

"And the baby girl she's carrying? She's yours?"

Jackson turned red in the face. "Yes... I will admit we didn't actually get married first. But we are married now."

Abbie laughed a little, "It's ok. No judgment here."

"You look just like her. It's remarkable." Jackson couldn't stop looking at the two women.

"So much same," Ghazi smiled.

"I know. It's kind of freaky. Looking at Jackson and Crane it's crazy." Abbie shook her head at this strange phenomenon.

Ichabod and Jackson left the ladies to get acquainted while they discussed Jackson's inheritance.

The women did their best to communicate. It wasn't so hard. Now Abbie understood how Grace recognized her.

"There's a book, it's very important. Do you have it?"

"Priestess Girin Erish," Ghazi answered.

"I don't understand."

Ghazi pulled out the book which was cloaked by an enchanted blanket. "Magic book. Priestess Girin Erish."

"Yes! Protect this book."

Nate came that night with news. Ichabod and Abbie were anxious to get Jackson's family to safety.

"What is the news?" Ichabod asked before Nate was inside the church.

"My ship's Captain will pick them up tomorrow night. You must be ready at exactly 10 pm as the ship passes just off the coast of Lewes. The family will be taken to the Boston Harbor. From there they can choose to stay in Boston or go to New York." They'll need new names, money and identification papers. I can help you get what you need but money is hard to get.

"We can provide a new identity," Father Donovan offered.

"And I have my own money," Jackson chimed in as he entered the room.

"What is this?" Nate was shocked to see another Jackson Darby. But he was really confused when Ghazi came in.

"It's a long story," Abbie shook her head.

"I've taken a room at an Inn nearby," Nate said as he prepared to go. "If I sense any danger, I shall be ready to defend you all."

"I have prepared rooms in the parsonage for you all," Donovan ushered them through the back doors to the small house adjoining the church. "You should rest as much as possible. We do not know when we will need to battle."

Ghazi and Jackson slept peacefully. Their journey to England had been a harrowing experience. Now they could rest well knowing that the Witnesses were here.

But there was one who was fighting her sleep. Baby Grace was wide eyed and more interested in playing. Abbie quietly picked up the child, hushing Ghazi to continue her rest.

"Go back to sleep," Abbie whispered. "I'll keep the little one company."

Abbie closed the bedroom door and softly began humming to the toddler. She slowly swayed, calming the child and lulling her to sleep.

Ichabod had awakened at the Absence of Abbie beside him in his bed. He found her quietly singing and humming, with Grace slowly drifting to sleep on her chest. He watched as Abbie delicately swayed in circles around the floor. It was like a vision from a dream he had once. His heart fluttered at the thought of Abbie and their baby in some far off future that he desperately desired.

As she turned, their eyes met. He hoped that she wasn't reading his mind. What would she think to know he wanted a house full of little ones with her?

Abbie didn't have to read his mind to recognize that look in his eye. "Don't even think about it," She whispered with a playful laugh.

He teased back with an exaggerated puppy dog pout.

She put the now sleeping baby back in the room with her parents and joined Ichabod for bed.

"I had no idea you were so good with babies."

"Part of being a teenager in the foster system," Abbie remembered her time there. "Sometimes the little ones just needed someone to hold them. I was a fast learner."

"Hmmm, sounds more like you were a natural. You will be a splendid mother."

She let out a short laugh, "No way. No babies."

He looked disappointed.

"I think you'd be a great dad and maybe I would be a good mom. But with witches, demons, and random time traveling… it's just too dangerous."

"Perhaps you are right," He sighed. "Well, then for now let us just enjoy the act of love making."

He playfully pulled her to him. "Not in church. That's like really weird."

"This is a parsonage," he started kissing down her neck.

She tried to put it out of her mind but she couldn't. "Nope," she pulled away, turning her back, fluffing her pillow and laying her head down.

He pressed up against her rear. But Abbie was stubborn. She wedged a pillow between them. "Down boy! I am not doin' it in a church."

They passed the time the next day by getting to know each other. Ichabod was fascinated by Ghazi and the opportunity to learn yet another language.

As he was learning he was curious about the ancestral journal. He pulled it out and turned to an inscription. One was in Ancient Sumarian which he knew the writing style but not the language. The other just below it was written in Ghazi's language.

"Do you know what these symbols mean?" He asked pointing to the Sumarian writing.

Ghazi pointed to the writing in her language. "It same. Priestess Girin Erish a Thura."

Ichabod only recognized the word priestess. "What is Thura?"

Ghazi shook her head, "No word… no meaning."

Ichabod knew she meant that there was no known interpretation. "Interesting." He found a new project to work on when he returned home.

"Should we be worried?" Abbie laughed.

"He has learned in a day what took me months," Jackson smiled at her.

"It's the eidetic memory." Abbie smiled at Jackson. "Do you think it means anything that we're real life Doppelgangers?"

"By Doppelgangers you mean exact look alikes?" Jackson thought for a moment. "Perhaps it is a way for you and Ichabod to move through time without arising suspicion."

"Maybe... We did blend into 1751 without raising suspicion." Abbie shrugged. "I hope this is our last jaunt through time. History wasn't very good to people like me."

"You are the Witnesses. You will find your way. And you will make history."

There was a knock at the door.

"It's time! Father Donovan gathered everyone as he went to open the door.

"Did someone send for an Angel?" Orion strutted through the door with confidence.

"Orion?" Abbie gasped.

"Do we... know each other," Orion smiled as his eyes fell upon Abbie. He was instantly drawn to her, he only knew the past and the prophesy, but had this future Witness met him?

"We've met... Or will meet." Abbie tried not to blush, but Orion saw right through her.

"Delighted to meet you, Witness," Orion was amused now. "I must say I can't wait to meet you again. I have a feeling it will be very fortuitous for both of us."

"Ahem!" Ichabod interrupted. "Are you here to render assistance?"

"Indeed." Orion turned his attention to Ichabod. "I am spending my time on Earth rescuing people who seek freedom. Enslavement and torture of the innocent is one of the great plagues man has brought upon the Earth. I received a message that a special family was in need. This is my purpose in the battle against evil."

"I see." Ichabod held up a finger to the others. "Abbie we need to talk," Ichabod pulled her into the parsonage away from the others. "We cannot trust him. You do remember that his ultimate plan is to start the world over again... By destroying everyone in it.

"I think we have to trust him." Abbie tried to reason with Crane. "Let me talk to him in private. I know how to get to him. Just don't get mad at me."

Ichabod could feel a wave of jealousy rushing over him. He knew how she could convince Orion, and he hated it. But this was her ancestor. Without Grace, Abbie won't exist. "All right, but remember you can not let him know that we are aware of his backward ideals."

"I know. Remember, even Washington trusted him with the mission to go after the horseman of war."

They went back into the chapel. Abbie went to Orion. "Can we talk outside?"

"Of course."

They went out under the night sky. "The first time we really got to know each other was under a sky like this."

"Tell me more." He urged.

"I can't tell you too much. It's better to just let things happen. I can tell that You never let on that we met before. And that you save my life. We go on some pretty crazy adventures."

"Are we lovers, because I'm a warrior..."

"I know, and you've never had another lover. You have the most beautiful silky black feathers on your wings. Can I see them?"

He let out his wings. Abbie put her arms around him and motioned for him to take her up. She had almost forgotten how amazing it felt to be in his arms so high up.

"We do have something very special, but if my ancestors don't make it to America, I won't exist. I need you Orion."

Orion felt compelled to do something he'd never done with any other human, he kissed her, and she let him. It was amazing and he knew she wasn't lying. They did share something special. Something he hoped to know of in the future.

"You can trust me Abigail. I won't fail you."

Ichabod waited inside looking out the window and wanting Abbie to return this instant. No one got to him like Orion. He had been a huge contention in their relationship even before they were a couple. Finally she returned.

"Okay, let's get moving," Abbie worried that they used up enough precious time.

"How will we keep more of Moloch's minions from coming after Ghazi and Grace," Jackson asked. His only concern was for his family.

"Abbie and I will act as decoys. We will publicly go into town disguised as you. The minions who lurk, spying for Moloch will believe they are still in England.

Abbie did a spell that would temporarily link her to Grace; just enough that she would know if any harm came to the child.

Orion took Jackson and Grace first, through a portal and onto the ship. Then he came back for Ghazi and the journal. He gave Abbie a wink before they took off into a portal in the sky

Twenty four hours later...

Ichabod and Abbie barely made it inside of Father Donovan's church. Their decoy plan worked a little too well. The last of Moloch's Minions were scouring England for any sign of Jackson and Ghazi. So when Abbie and Ichabod were spotted in a bakery in Eastbourne, the demons attacked with a vengeance. Thankfully Theodore and Nate were with them and helped them back to Lewes.

They breathed heavy as the door closed behind them.

"So explains to me why we couldn't just teleport here?" Abbie mustered as she recouped.

"Different angels, different portal. I do time travel, Orion does distance travel." Theodore explained.

"I guess we should have clarified before going all the way to Eastbourne, to perpetrate our ruse" Ichabod snapped.

"Well that does explain why he always drives us everywhere," Abbie shrugged. "I could definitely do without the carriage ride."

They hear demonic screeching outside the church. Ichabod instinctively pulled Abbie away from the window. " They're here!"

"Will they get through?" Abbie looked a little worried. It was almost time for their trip home and she didn't want to miss it.

"They will not get through, I assure you," Donovan was confident.

"How can you be certain?" Ichabod argued. "Pandora broke through every barrier except the Basillica."

"Pandora is not a demon and she's far more than a witch. She is a force to be reckoned with." Donovan looked out the window. The moon was in a good position. "It's time!"

"Stand in the right spot and the portal that future me has opened, will reveal itself." Theodore urged them to the right place.

After a few minutes the portal home did appear. Abbie and Ichabod waved good bye then took each other's hand and stepped into the light, back to 2015.

~~~ 5) The Next Chapter ~~~

Abbie laid naked across the bed at Netherbourne. The early morning sun beamed though the window. It was nice to have a couple of days to relax before going back to Sleepy Hollow. It was nice to be back to hot showers, ice whenever you wanted, cell phones, Internet and music that you didn't have to play yourself.

Ichabod kissed down her back then up again. "Good morning Lieutenant."

She stretched and peeked open her eyes. "Good morning Captain. "I can't believe we go home tonight. Can't we have one more day?"

"I'm afraid not, Treasure. Our flight leaves at 5pm." Ichabod kissed her shoulder, "Perhaps we could head down to the garden and reenact our afternoon of love making."

"Mmm that sounds fantastic," she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"First how about a quickie as you say." He rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck.

Abbie's phone rang, and she knew by the ring it was Jenny. She reached for it as Ichabod playfully kissed her shoulder..

"Jenny, this better be good."

"Abbie, remember how I said everything was cool here, no problems, take your time getting home?"

"Yup. I remember."

"Well I was wrong. There's a problem. A big one!"

"Jenny what's wrong?"

Ichabod stopped his playing and paid attention. "Is Miss Jenny all right?"

Abbie clicked on the speaker phone.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Katrina! She's back.


	14. Dangerous Past (Part 1)

Ch14 Dangerous Past Part 1 (clean)

~o~

1~Farewll Netherbourne~

Even though they had spent thirty days in the past they returned at nearly the precise moment they left. This meant a few days off from work for Abbie, and a real Thanksgiving.

Abbie laid across the bed at Netherbourne. The early morning sun beamed though the window. It was nice to have a couple of days to relax before going back to Sleepy Hollow. Nice being back to hot showers, ice whenever she wanted it, cell phones, Internet and music that she didn't have to play on an instrument herself.

Ichabod kissed down her back then up again. "Good morning Lieutenant."

She stretched and peeked open her eyes. "Good morning Captain. I can't believe we go home tonight. Can't we have one more day?"

"I'm afraid not, Treasure. Our flight leaves at 5pm." Ichabod kissed her shoulder, "Perhaps we could head down to the garden and reenact our afternoon of love making."

"Mmm that sounds fantastic," she leaned in to kiss his lips. "We'll need lots of blankets since it's not spring time in 2015."

"First how about a quickie as you say." He rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck.

Abbie's phone rang, and she knew by the ring it was Jenny. She reached for it as Ichabod playfully kissed her shoulders.

"Jenny, this better be good."

"Abbie, remember how I said everything was cool here, no problems, take your time getting home?"

"Yup. I remember."

"Well I was wrong. There's a problem. A big one!"

"Jenny what's wrong?"

Ichabod stopped his playing and paid attention. "Is Miss Jenny all right?"

Abbie clicked on the speaker phone.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Katrina! She's back.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

2~~~RETURN MY LOVE ~~~

While Abbie and Ichabod time traveled to 1751:

It was a dark night in 1782. Katrina had been in hiding for several months. She was not only fleeing from her coven, but she was being hunted by demons. She was far too afraid to go to the founding fathers for help. After all she had gone against their plans and bound Ichabod to the Horseman of Death, ruining their plans for the Fenistella.

Tonight was particularly difficult. Something was after her and no amount of witchcraft seemed to stop it. Fredrick's Manor was her last hope. she had to make it there. She kept running, as fast as she could with the large belly. Her son was moving around inside her as if aware that something was wrong.

Finally she couldn't run any longer. She collapsed to her knees knowing that she would have to fight this creature with magic. She used all her strength to put a protection spell on herself and the baby. She heard it approaching on a horse. Then she saw him riding to her. The Headless Horseman.

"This is not possible!"

She tried to send a jolt of energy at him to stop him, but he wielded it away with his axe. Realizing that was not going to work she decided to plead for her life and the life of her unborn child.

"Abraham, I know it is you. Please I beg you to have mercy on us."

He tried to grab her but was denied by the protection. He then raised his axe, knowing the power within it combined with the power being authorized to him by his new ally would break it.

Katrina watched as he prepared to strike at her. "Please do not do this! I know that I betrayed you, but you must understand. I did love you!"

The axe came down hard and Katrina was drained. Her protection spell was nearly depleted with one blow. She could not withstand another.

"Please!" She cried, reaching under her shawl and pulling out the necklace. "I still carry this with me! I put you to sleep to save your life!"

She watched as the axe came down on her again, and then everything went black.

Abraham carried the unconscious Katrina to the spot where the time portal was being held open. He was just in time, as the full moon was still in the sky. Had he been too late he would have had to wait for the next full moon in order to catch the time portal back to 2015.

He stepped through leaving the horse behind. He would see the red eyed stallion on the other side. But first he was greeted by his New Ally, Pandora.

"You made it back just in time my friend. Now that I have reunited you with your love, you must aid me in being reunited with mine. We shall accomplish great things together. We will do what Moloch failed to do. Go home now. I will call upon you in a few days."

Katrina finally awoke the next day just as the sun was going don. She was lost and confused, and chained to a bed. Something felt off. She recognized the Carriage House, but something made it feel out of place. She immediately tried to use her powers, but they were being dampened by a spell on the house. Before she could think of a plan The Horseman came into the room.

"Why have you brought me here? Something about this place feels wrong."

Abraham handed her a magazine. On it were nearly naked women objects that she'd never seen before. Then she looked at the date. November 2015.

"Oh my word! The spell I cast to save you and Ichabod worked! Where is he? Is he alive?"

The horseman seemed agitated.

"I'm pregnant with his son. I should tell him that he's going to be a fath..."

Abraham slammed his fist against the wall. He wanted to hear nothing of Ichabod and Katrina having a baby. He grabbed the emerald necklace and stormed out of the house.

Katrina knew the baby was due in a few weeks and would not be safe. If Ichabod was alive she had to find him. Night had fallen and she knew the horseman would be out all night. By the time he realized she'd escaped the sun would be up, and he'd be powerless to find her.

But how would she escape without the use of her own powers. She tried an incantation, hoping to get through the spell. "If only the dampening spell on this house were gone!"

As soon as the words were spoken the baby inside her began moving, stretching her.

"Ohhh... What is happening little one?" She cried out, rubbing her belly to sooth the discomfort.

Suddenly she felt her powers return to her and the spell on the house vanished.

"Did you do that little one? You truly are the child of the Witness. I know you will be the Great Defender."

Katrina broke the chain then searched the house for a map. After finding one, she did a locator spell using her wedding ring from Ichabod and her blood. The blood traveled from the location of the carriage house to a spot in the woods about 20 miles away. But from there it traveled east into the Ocean then off the map.

She wasn't sure why it went off the map but at least she had a location where Ichabod had been. She would start there.

She trekked carefully through the woods for an hour before finding a road and a gas station. When a car pulled up it terrified her. She'd never seen such a thing.

"Miss, are you lost?" An older gentleman said from his car.

"I ... I got turned around in the woods. I need to get to my husband.

"You shouldn't be out here wondering the woods at night in your condition. Can I give you a ride?"

"Do you know this place?" She asked.

"Yup, I know the area. I'll get you there safe and sound."

Cori was in a pretty good mood. After a nasty break up with her girlfriend and being forced out of her apartment she was feeling pretty dumped on by life. But it seemed her luck was changing. First Jenny offered her a place to stay free of charge, and then yesterday she met someone she kind of liked.

Her name was Dorie. She had long jet black hair that was shaved short on the left side, she had a nose and tongue piercing and she loved books. Cori was immediately taken with her when she came into the book store that morning. Then today she came again bearing coffee from a nearby Starbucks.

After finding out that Dorie thought witchcraft and supernatural stuff was interesting, Cory had invited her to come by the cabin. Her ex hated that she was dabbling in witchcraft and couldn't accept the changes that she was going through. Though she wasn't ready to tell Dorie that she was an actual Witch, she was excited to get to know her without fear of being judged.

Cori's heart skipped a beat when she saw the lights of a car pull up the drive. She ran to the mirror and fluffed her short red hair as she heard the knock on the door.

"Just a second," Cori called out before rushing for the door.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and found Ichabod's dead wife. A very pregnant dead wife.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Crane?"

It was a small trailer on a few acres of land. Not much to look at but Jenny was proud of it. She hadn't told Abbie about it yet. It was going to be a surprise. She figured it was a nice way to give her sister and Ichabod some privacy. Not to mention she could use the privacy

She liked having a place that she and Big Ash could go to be alone. At his place some family member or tribe member was always popping up out of nowhere.

Here Jenny and Ash could lay around all day long if they wanted to. That was a luxury they were enjoying now after round three of pretty amazing sex. Finally Jenny could relax and admire his gorgeous body, and she hoped he would do the same.

But after ten minutes, he hopped up and put on his pants. "How about I fix you something to eat. I think you worked up an appetite. I know I'm pretty hungry."

"You don't have to put on your clothes to fix some food," she teased.

"I'm not cooking naked." He gave her a half laugh.

"I just thought it'd be nice to enjoy each other."

"We are, Jenny," he gave her his sexy lip quiver smile.

"Then why put on you're clothes?"

"We don't have to be naked to enjoy each other, Kesathwa."

Jenny flopped back on the bed to pout behind Ash's back when her phone rang. "Hey Cori, what's up."

Cori spoke at lightning speed and Jenny was sure she must have misunderstood. "Wait what?! Just slow down and say that again."

"It's Mrs. Crane. She just showed up at the cabin and she's gotta be like seven or eight months pregnant. She's looking for her husband." Cori tried to sound calm but it wasn't working.

"That's impossible!"

"Clearly it's not! She's here! She said the horseman brought her here from 1782, but she doesn't know how."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No, nothing. She asked me how I recognized her. I panicked and said her husband sketched a picture of her, and I had seen it."

"Ok that's good. Don't say anything. I'm calling Abbie and I'm on my way."

"How the devil did this happen!" Ichabod was beyond frustrated!

"Theodore and I have a couple of theories on this," Muriel seemed flustered by the turn of events.

"Theories? You have theories?" Ichabod snapped.

Theodore tried to reason with him. "Ichabod, we are all troubled by what has happened."

"Oh, are we? My dead wife has shown up on my doorstep, pregnant with the future Horseman of War."

Abbie placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Crane, come on. Let's hear them out."

"There are a couple of time traveler spells that can be performed by witches," Muriel began. "However a time traveling Angel such as myself or Theodore would have felt it immediately. It's an ability we have to prevent someone from changing the past. If given permission by the almighty, we can intervene."

"We knew that Katrina did a Time Traveler spell last spring. We didn't interfere because there was a prophesy that the Witness would undo the spell. None of the time travel Angels felt a time portal open other than the one I opened for you," Muriel was confident.

"Then how?" Abbie questioned.

"Only an Angel can open a true time portal without one of these spells. Since no other Angel opened a portal, we think a demigod opened a back door to my time portal and sent the horseman through."

"He has a new ally," Ichabod pondered who their new enemy was.

"Yes," Muriel nodded. "We need to find out who this demigod is and set things right."

"So Angels really don't know everything?" Abbie was realizing.

"No we don't. We know all of the past. And we know only parts of the future that we have been enlightened about. These are the prophesies. And we have been given a prophesy that 1782 Katrina coming to the year 2015 and staying will alter events in a terrible way. Katrina must be returned."

"How do we do this?" Abbie was anxious for a plan to send the witch and her demon baby packing.

"The next full moon," Theodore was prepared. "I will open a portal sending her back as close to the exact moment and location from where she was taken."

"Don't we risk this demigod piggybacking on another time travel portal and wreaking more havoc?" Abbie wondered. "This could be a trap?"

"Excellent observation Grace," Muriel responded as she went deep into a thought. "There may be another way..."

Theodore gave Muriel a serious look. "Do you think it could work?"

"We have to try," Muriel didn't sound certain.

"If you do not mind informing myself and Miss Mills of this plan that you speak of?" Ichabod was growing impatient.

"If Theodore and I both draw from the full moon, we would be able to open the portal a few days after the actual full moon. No demigod knows of this. It's known only to time travel Angels and now you," Muriel looked concerned.

"Ok, so that's what we will do then." Abbie didn't see what the big deal was.

"There are risks," Theodore wanted them to know. "On a typical portal opening you have the entire time that the full moon is in the sky to return that night. Otherwise you must wait until the next full moon to catch the portal."

"We know this. It won't be a problem," Abbie was feeling good about this plan.

"Grace, you don't understand," Muriel explained. "You may have as few as thirty minutes, an hour at most to return that night, or you will have to wait until the next full moon."

"We can have Katrina go through the portal on her own." Ichabod advised.

"We don't believe she will go back on her own, based on what we know of Miss Crane. You must get her through the portal, then erase all memories she has of her time in the present day."

"Can't we just wipe her memory, knock her out and push her through?" Abbie asked.

"No," Muriel tried to be patient realizing the Witnesses didn't know all the rules to Angels opening portals. "We cannot act on our own. The seven oversee our actions. A portal must be opened in one of their churches. If Katrina wakes up in a strange place..."

"She will not stop until she finds out what transpired." Ichabod knew.

"I'm sure Seamus will do what he can, but he doesn't have a church," Abbie informed them.

"Reverend Knapps church is for Seamus," Muriel assured them. "Theodore and I will arrive the night of the full moon and begin our work. We will open the portal on the seventh day after the full moon."

Abbie nodded, "Ok, sounds like a plan."

Muriel handed them their new airline tickets, having changed it from 5pm to noon. "You should be on your way so you don't miss your flight."

Jenny checked her cell phone. Abbie and Ichabod wouldn't get into New York until 8pm and then another hour before they got to the Cabin. Cori was kind enough to babysit Katrina while Jenny took care of a few things. One of which was Katrina's journal. Everything else of Katrina's had been burned in the fire pit at the cabin, but the journal was kept to gather intel.

Jenny knew that if Katrina was on her way to Fredrick's manor she probably already planned to leave the journal cloaked there as Gulliver's Travels. No doubt she would do a locator spell on it.

Big Ash drove her out to the manor to tie up the loose end. "So why are we bringing the journal here if we don't want her to know what she does in the future?"

"When Katrina does the locator spell, it will guide her to the last known location. So I need to bring it back where she planned to leave it. Then I'll put my own cloaking spell on it and hide it away. That way she won't get her witchy little hands on it."

"You have a key to this place?"

"Yup. It's Ichabod's. Henry left the manor to Katrina in his will, so when she died he inadvertently inherited it from her."

Jenny did the spell without a hitch. The journal turned into 'A Tale Of Two Cities'.

"Now that it's cloaked, I'll put a protection spell on it and that's that. If she tries to find it, she'll think it's here, but the journal won't be anywhere near this place."

"What's next on the agenda for today?"

"Um, well... I know you probably don't do Thanksgiving..."

"Right on that."

"But, I'm planning dinner tomorrow night and I need to get everything. I hope you come, anyway. It's more about being thankful for family and friends that anything else."

"For you, I'll think about it. But no promises."

Ichabod was eerily silent on the car ride while Abbie couldn't stop talking. She wanted to make sure they had their plan down. She could feel the tension rising in her neck and was desperately trying to rub it away.

"Jenny has taken care of the journal. We have to be careful not to say anything about Katrina's future, or Jeremy's. We can tell her about us being Witnesses, but we cant let on that we know the things she has already done, or what she is going to do. She hasn't gone over to the dark side yet. Last thing we need was her running off with Headless. And I feel bad for Cori being stuck in the Cabin with her, but we have nowhere else for Katrina to go. We have to keep her hidden away, so she's not seen. You can tell Katrina that she has to go back when you feel the time is right..."

Ichabod grabbed her hand, causing her to stop talking.

*I'm worried too, Treasure.*

*We're going to be okay.*

It was deep breathes as Ichabod drove the SUV up to the cabin.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

3 ~~ Hello My Love ~~~

It didn't take long for Katrina to grow frustrated with her situation. Nobody would answer her questions and they wouldn't let her leave. She could science that Cori was witch bread. She wasn't sure who Jenny was, besides the owner of the cabin and an acquaintance of Ichabod's .

She finally convinced Cori that she wanted to rest before Ichabod's arrival. Cori gave her the bigger room to rest in but rest was the last thing on her mind. If nobody would give her answers, then she'd get them herself.

She pulled out her 'Gulliver's Travels' book, which was actually her journal, and the map. Another locator spell reviewed that the journal was at Fredrick's manor, just as she had hoped.

A short while later she heard a knock at the front door, then voices ... Ichabod's voice. She looked in the mirror making sure she looked her best. She then laid in the bed trying to appear as damseled as possible.

With a little prodding from Abbie, Ichabod finally opened the door. He thought he was ready but he was not prepared to see her like this.

"Katrina..."

"Ichabod my love! I thought I'd never see you again!"

She put up her arms thinking he would run to her but he moved slowly and with hesitation. "Come, my love. It truly is me."

He sat beside her and she nearly leaped into his arms. She kissed him, then hugged him again.

"Ichabod what is it?"

"I... I'm in shock. You're really here."

She then took his hand and placed it on her belly. "After I lost you, I was devastated. My joy came in realizing that I was with child. Our child Ichabod. I think it will be a boy."

Ichabod got a little choked up when he felt the baby flutter inside her.

She explained her ordeal of being hunted by evil for saving his life, and apologized for not telling him she was a witch. She noticed Abbie in the living room talking to Cori.

"Who is that woman, Ichabod?"

"Her name is Abbie. She's my partner." He called for her. "Abbie, would you join us please?"

"Hi, Katrina," Abbie faked a smile.

"Do you two work together?"

"Yes, as Witnesses."

"So then you are the second Witness?"

Abbie nodded. This was really happening. She could barely stand to look at her. Her head was pounding. Her eyes met Ichabod's and he could see she was done for tonight.

"You must be exhausted," Ichabod changed the subject, hoping to leave.

"I'm ready to go my love." She started to get up.

"We have planned for you to stay here."

"Ichabod, I have imposed on Miss Cori for one night already. I would like to go home with you."

"I do not have a home. I keep a room at Abbie's house."

"Can I not stay as well?"

"I'm afraid not. Abbie's home is in town. Everyone we know believes you are dead. It would be very difficult to explain."

"What about Fredrick's Manor?"

"There is no running water or electricity."

Katrina looked confused.

"It is how the lights work."

"I only need candles and wood for the fire."

While Ichabod gathered firewood, Katrina walked through Fredricks Manor to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She began pulling the white coverings off of the furnishings and folding them. Then it dawned on her that modern day Ichabod knew she was a witch so there was no need to hide. She waved her hands and the candles in the room lit. Another hand wave and the remaining covers swept off of the furniture.

Ichabod watched her as he carried the wood in to the fireplace. The last time he saw her use her powers this way was just before she turned against them. It was unnerving.

She took Ichabod by the arm and cozied up to him. "Things have changed so much since last we were here. Do you remember the first time we came to this place?"

"Yes of course..."

"I couldn't tell you then who I really was." She rested her head on his shoulder. "When I chose to save you I had dreamed that we would be reunited. That one day, we would have a great destiny together. And now here we are."

Abbie walked in with a cooler full of food and supplies, and Ichabod immediately pulled away from Katrina.

"This should be enough for now. We'll have more time to get you what you need for your stay this weekend."

"I should be able to prepare a small dinner for two with this. We don't need much for a Thanksgiving dinner," Katrina smiled.

"How did you know it was Thanksgiving?" Ichabod asked.

"The gentleman who found me on the side of the road. He went on in great detail of his family plans," she rubbed her baby bump as she tried to captivate her husband. "How fitting that you and I are reunited at such a time. Our perfect little family."

"I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow night," Ichabod explained with a half lie. "Abbie and I do most of our work at night."

"You cannot leave your witness business for one evening?" Katrina took his hand.

"Evil doesn't take vacation days," Abbie pulled out a trac phone while tossing Ichabod the car keys. "You ready to go Crane?"

"I'm ready." He snatched his hand from Katrina and caught the keys.

"Waite, where are you going?" Katrina was confused. "Are you not going to stay here with me, Ichabod?"

"No. Miss Mills and I have work to do."

"We have a phone here," Abbie handed her the simple device. "just click this button then this one if you need us."

Katrina looked at the device for a moment then turned to Ichabod "Surely you have allies who can work with Miss Mills while we are reacquainted."

"The Lieutenant and I work best together. We have recently found that the strength of our bond is critical to our success as witnesses. I have responsibilities, Katrina," Ichabod explain.

"You also have a responsibility to me and your child, and our bond" Katrina breathed heavily. "The horseman will come for me!"

Here we go again Abbie thought as she listened to Katrina trying to pull Ichabod from his duty. She took the keys back from him. "I'll go wait in the car."

That's when Katrina first saw it; the way Ichabod's hand lingered on her hand when she took the keys from him; the little sparkle when their eyes met, the look in his eyes as he watched her walk away. Surely this was just the Witness bond and not... something.

"Katrina, you need to put a protection spell on the house the keep the horseman out. Abbie and I must go hunt down the horseman so that we can fix what he has done."

What did Ichabod mean by fix what the Horseman had done, Katrina wondered. Surly he didn't mean to send her back to running for her life. If that was the case she would have to enchant him again.

But first, she needed to convince him to stay. "The horseman is getting power from another source. He easily broke the protection spell when he captured me. Ichabod you must protect us."

"I am going to protect you," Ichabod insisted. "Miss Jenny and Miss Cori are on their way to help you boost your protection."

"Miss Cori is witch breed, but how will Miss Jenny help us?"

"Miss Jenny is in the direct Witness blood line and has a Devine gifting to work magic much like Grace Dixon." Ichabod kindly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lieutenant Mills has an idea of a way to keep you safe while you are here. But we must get started right away."

"Very well my love," Katrina rubbed her belly again. Then to his surprise she kissed him.

He tried to politely pull back but she continued, till he found a way to discreetly step back. "I shall return."

Jenny and Cori arrived while Abbie was outside waiting. Jenny took one look at Abbie and knew. "I guess she's starting already, huh?"

"Yup," Abbie shrugged.

"Ichy isn't going to make the same mistakes," Jenny was convinced. "he's not the same as was before. And he knows who she really is."

Abbie wasn't so sure. "But she's pregnant this time."

"Pregnant or not, she has a twisted agenda, and she can potentially be dangerous. And Crane knows now how crucial your bond is. Don't you trust him?"

Abbie didn't answer. Instead she changed the subject. "Did Big Ash get the trucks?"

Jenny shook her head at her sister's avoidance, "He and a few guys are on their way now." As they talked Ichabod came outside, putting his coat on and buttoning it. Jenny cracked a smile at Abbie. "See. He's changed."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

4 ~~Protection~~~

Ichabod and Abbie didn't discuss Katrina on the way to the Basilica. For now she just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was making the right choices on his own.

Ash and his buddies were waiting as planned with a dump truck and a bull dozer.

"Thanks for getting these on such short notice," Abbie said as she checked out the vehicles.

"No problem," he dangled the keys, "you know how to drive these?"

"The dump truck won't be a problem, but working the bulldozer may be tricky." She hopped inside to get a feel for it.

"I'll teach you guys."

"Perhaps first we should test out our theory?" Ichabod advised.

The Witnesses went inside the sanctuary with a shovel and bucket to scoop up some dirt then brought it back out. They then made a circle around Ash to see if he could get out and he couldn't. As hi up as he could reach was an invisible barrier, that went around and over him like a capsule. He was unable to move, kick or touch the dirt circle.

Ichabod stepped in and out of the circle freely. Then Ichabod put the shovel in the circle. Ash was unable to get the shovel out or dig out. Even under the ground was an impenetrable barrier.

"That's pretty cool," being a protector himself, Ash was impressed.

"Wait," Abbie wanted to try a couple more things. "Just so we know."

She reached in and took Ash by the hand and he was able to step in and out. Then she kicked some of the dirt away to disconnect the circle. Once the circle was broken Ash was not trapped.

"How did you know this would work?" Ichabod was curious.

"It just came to me when we created the basilica in England," Abbie tipped her chin up proud of herself. "We took don Pandora because she was plated with dirt and rocks from the grounds. And the consecrated weapons are made from rock and metal found within the Basilica."

"Brilliant," Ichabod beamed, raising his brow coyly at her.

Of course Ichabod insisted on being the one to operate the bulldozer. He was like a kid with a toy. It did take a good part of the night gathering enough dirt to cover Franklins Manor and enough of the grounds to give Katrina roaming room.

Jenny was the test subject, and it worked. "Ok guys I'm out. It's four in the morning and I need to get some sleep. You guys are coming to dinner, right?"

"Of course we shall certainly be there." Ichabod piped up immediately. "I am growing rather fond of our Family Thanksgivings."

"What about Katrina?" Jenny was curious.

"I told her I must leave by nightfall," Ichabod assured her. "If you don't mind coming to retrieve me, Lieutenant."

"I don't mind at all."

Jenny and Cori took off leaving Ichabod and Abbie alone. There was the issue of sleeping arrangements that needed to be discussed.

"I was thinking, we haven't slept apart since the night of the traveler's spell." Abbie half laughed.

"And I do noting dot start sleeping apart from you now," his blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "For tonight, or what's left of it, We can take our rest on the two sofas in the parlor."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

5 ~~Thanks Giving~~

The next day After returning the trucks Abbie went home to help Jenny cook for the dinner. They laughed reminiscing about cooking with mama during the few happy Thanksgivings that they had. They talked about everything and nothing except Ichabod and Katrina.

"I'm really glad Joe's coming." Abbie pulled out a knife to cut apples for Corbin's famous homemade pie.

"You are being very calm and quiet about all this Abbie," Jenny was getting worried.

"About what?" Abbie asked knowing exactly what Jenny was talking about.

"Really?" Jenny pressed her lips.

"This is a mission. We have a plan. Keep Katrina calm and appeased. Don't tell her about her or Jeremy's future. Definitely don't tell her what Ichabod and I had to do to them. And don't mention that we are in a relationship." Abbie continued slicing apples as if unfazed. "I'm not going to worry about if he's making the right choices."

"Abbie, I remember what it was like for you when Katrina was here before. You didn't say anything there either."

"I thought you weren't worried about Crane."

"I'm not worried about him. It trust him to o the right thing this time. I just worry that you don't trust him. And maybe your just expecting everything to go bad."

"Don't worry. Things are good." Abbie shrugged.

"Okay," Jenny went back to stuffing the turkey.

"Maybe too good." She said under her breath.

"Oh?" Jenny was curious. "How so?"

"Nothing," Abbie was about to drop it, but then thought Jenny was probably the only person she could talk about this with. "Sometimes when Crane and I are together this weird thing happens."

"Well that's pretty vague." Jenny gave her a use questioning look. "Like when your just hanging out, or on a mission together?"

"No, it happens when we are... You know... intimate."

Jenny washed her hands and had a seat, "ok, now we're talkin. Details.

Abbie explained the little trip that she and Ichabod take when they have relations.

"I think the first thing you need to do is record yourselves," Jenny informed her.

"Really, Jenny?."

"Hear me out.," she held out her hands to get Abbie to take her seriously. "Try to see how long you feel like you are gone and compare it to how much time actually passes. And you can see what happens to you to when you go."

"Okay, that actually makes sense," Abbie had to admit. "I just wonder what Crane's going to think."

"You'll have better luck getting Ichy to do that than I would with Ash."

Abbie sensed something in her tone. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"No everything's fine," Jenny started but then changed. "I mean it's not, not fine..."

"But..."

"But I don't know. Hes rough around the edges, but he's really sweet with me. He is so in the game with all the stuff we are doing to fight evil. And the sex is good. I mean it's so so good. He's built like a god and sexy as hell, and..."

"I'm not hearing a problem with any of this," Abbie laughed.

"The problem is me," Jenny sighed. "You may have noticed from our talks that I can beak a little freaky."

"Um, yeah that's pretty obvious." Abbie nodded.

"Well it's not to Ash. I mean how do you tell a guy that you like some things that he might find exreme. If he knew some of the things I wanted to do to him and with him…"

"Maybe try just telling him or showing him," Abbie was getting way more detailed than she wanted.

"I tried a few times. When I try to get him to just play with my body, he thinks I mean foreplay. And it just ends in sex... Sure it's great, but that's not what I wanted. Then one time we were laying there so I started playing around. Now he won't let me," Jenny sighed again. "Nick and I just clicked."

"Jenny, you can't compare every guy to Nick. You and Ash can have your own unique relationship. You have to decide if you need these other intimate elements in order to be happy. If you do need it, then tell him straight up."

"I know," Jenny smiled. There was a time when she didn't think they would ever speak to each other again. Now they were the kind of sisters she'd dreamed they would grow up to be.

Ichabod nearly blew a gasket when he found out how much the electric company charged to turn on the power on a holiday. He took some time to teach Katrina the television and then the stove and oven.

There were moments when he was nostalgic for the hopes and dreams he once had for their life together. The thought of keeping them here and raising Jeremy did cross his mind. What kind of man could he become if he was raised by a father who loved him.

The feelings never last long. They were quickly replaced by memories of Katrina and Henry trying to kill Abbie, immediately causing Ichabod to pull away. The angels prophesied that if Katrina I'd not go back things would alter in a bad way. Ichabod would not forget that.

His knowledge of the truth would steel his resolve. His duty as a Witness would steel his resolve. But above all else his love for Abbie would steel his resolve.

Katrina cooked a chicken breast and boiled potatoes for their small feast. And Ichabod prepared cinnamon roll from a popping can, which was fascinating to Katrina. Ichabod kept his eyes on the clock, anxious for Abbie to retrieve him.

"It's so wonderful to be having a meal with you again." She smiled.

"I never thought it could happen,"

"I am so grateful to have my faithful devoted husband back. We have been given a second chance, my love."

"Katrina..." He was about to tell her she had to go back. But then he felt perhaps this wasn't the right moment. "Here, let me get you a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you my love." She whispered.

Katrina ate her sweet treat, but couldn't help noticing how Ichabod watched the clock. She knew he was anxious to leave. I actually have a gift for you. I thought I'd save it for Christmas, but in light of your first Thanksgiving with your family in 250 years..." She pulled out a dainty cloth and held it out for him.

He opened the cloth but didn't take it from her hand. Instead he sat in shock when he saw his wedding ring."Katrina, I... I thought this was lost."

"I saved it for our son to have something of you," she fell upon her knees to his lap and turned on the tears. " for month I ran for my life and to save the life of our child, because I knew... I knew saving you was the right thing. I did it for our love."

She was a sobbing mess. But while he was distracted by her tears, she managed to put the ring on his finger. She had thought about in chanting the ring, but realized it might not be wise. The other witness or her sister might sense the magic. No, the symbolism of the ring would be enough to keep an honorable man from straying.

Ichabod picked Katrina up and walked her to the sofa. He did not want her crying and playing with his emotions. This ordeal was challenging enough.

"Sit here and rest. No need to upset yourself in your state."

"True I am tiring," she smiled at his care. "We should think of our baby's health above all."

He turned on the small tv and put in Season 1 Bachelor DVD. She clutched firm to his arm as they watched the first episode.

Finally as the sun began to go down, Ichabod heard Abbie's SUV pull up to the house. He immediately got up from Katrina's side. "Oh look at the time." He started gathering his things.

"Ichabod, please stay, to protect me and our child," she pleaded.

"We've already discussed this. Abbie… Lieutenant Mills and I must continue our work," he gently held her shoulders, mostly to keep her at bay. "The barrier we placed around this house will keep The Horseman out."

"How's it going?" Abbie put on a dutiful smile.

"All is well Lieutenant," Ichabod stood straight. "I was just assuring Katrina that all is safe."

"Yes. I hope your barrier is enough to keep our child from harm." Katrina played at Ichabod. Then to Abbie. "Thank you Miss Mills for the provisions. My husband and I truly had a blessed Thanksgiving. Our little family is whole again."

Abbie was taken aback by her words for a second. But one look from Ichabod and she knew everything was fine.

* it was a dreadfully bland feast* he spoke to Abbie's mind and caused her to smile.

"I, um, I brought you a few more things. Some baby magazines a couple of books on Pregnancy, oh and theirs a cooking magazine too."

Ichabod beamed at Abbie's generosity. Despite everything that she knows of Katrina's true feelings and intentions, she still treated Katrina with compassion. And Katrina did not miss the look.

"Thank you for your kindness, Treas... Ahh, Abbie," Ichabod quickly corrected himself. "We should be going. Remember you need only call, and we will be here most directly."

Katrina grabbed his hand before he could walk away. She kissed it making sure that Abbie saw that he was wearing his wedding ring. "Return to us soon Husband," she placed his hand on her belly.

He slowly pulled his hand away, forcing his eyes off of the baby bump. He guided Abbie out with his hand gently on her back. Katrina leered as they left. She could feel her blood boiling. She new she had limited time to convince Ichabod she Gould stay. She had thought it would be easier. But now she realized Abbie would be quite a challenge.

As Ichabod drove them back to Abbie's house he felt Abbie's eyes on the wedding ring. "She returned it as a gift, I wasn't sure how to refuse it without upsetting her."

"Hmm... " was all Abbie responded.

"Though I feel no enchantment, I believe it would be wise to receive assurances from Miss Jenny."

Abbie nodded, "Probably a good idea."

Once they arrived home, they took a moment on the front porch. Ichabod put his arms around Abbie pulling her close to him. "I have been longing to hold you all day."

"This feels really good, Crane."

"This, will feel even better," he smiled with his blue eyes looking deep into hers. He tipped her head up, as he leaned in for their lips to meet. Her lips were so soft and sweet on his. His tongue reached out to taste hers.

Their bodies pressed together, as the heat began to rise. His hands grasped her ass pressing her hard into his groin. He could feel himself stiffening in response to her body against him. And then he stopped.

"You want to take this upstairs," she licked her lips.

Ichabod let out a sigh. He wanted her so bad, but it felt strange. He wasn't sure if his conscious would allow him to have sex with another woman while his wife was there.

"I no longer consider myself married. The woman I was married to is dead and gone. And yet..."

"It's the loyal gentleman in you. You're technically not cheating, but it still kind of feels like your cheating, huh?"

"Yes. I am so very sorry. I truly want you... Need you," he practically growled. "I just need a bit of time to sort through things."

"Well that's going to hamper tonight's mission." Abbie gave him pouty lips.

"And what is tonight's mission?" His interest was highly peeked.

"Well, I was talking to Jenny to see if she'd read or heard anything about that little place that you and I seem to go when we... You know."

"You told her about our intimate moments?"

"Yes. Hear me out." Abbie rubbed his arm. "She suggested that we do some investigating... Specifically we should record ourselves to see what we do in the real world and how much time actually passes."

"So our mission for tonight is to make a 'sex tape', as it is called by the social media. We are then to study this tape for research purposes." Ichabod would love an excuse around his 18th century moral sensibilities.

"That was the plan, but I respect the fact that this is a big deal to you so..."

"Our duty as Witnesses comes before anything else. So for our mission as Witness, I will put my aside my moral beliefs."

Just then the door opened.

"Come on guys we're starving!" Joe called out to the pair.

"Joey!" Abbie immediately put her arms around her old friend. "Let's eat!"

They went in and like one big happy family they set the table together. When Ichabod placed the mashed potatoes on the table, Jenny noticed another ring on his finger.

"You're wearing a wedding ring?"

"Katrina had my wedding band with her when she came through the portal. She insisted," Ichabod was regretting having to wear it. "I had hoped you would ensure in harbors no evil spells."

"Why didn't Abbie just touch it and see if she senses any evil." Jenny wondered until she saw the hard side eye Abbie tossed to her. "Maybe getting a less bias opinion was the right move."

She took Ichabod's hand and just waited moment. She then shook her head. Next she tried a couple of spells before letting his hand go. "It's clean. I even checked for a cloaking spell."

"So then it is simply my old wedding ring, and nothing more." Ichabod was relieved.

"It may just be a ring, but remember, that ring was exchanged while taking a vow, and as a promise. It might not have magic power in it, but it's still a symbol that may carry some sentimental power."

The doorbell rang breaking the seriousness of the moment. Jenny was beyond happy to see Big Ash. "I didn't think you were coming."

Ash gave her that sexy half smile, "Anything for you."

Ash gave Jenny one hell of a kiss, and she literally got weak in the knees. Abbie saw the look on Joey's face, as he looked away from the couples display. She wondered if Joe had feelings for her sister.

"Well, if everyone is here," Abbie grabbed Ichabod's hand and walked to their seats. "Let's get this party started."

Katrina thumbed through the magazines for a couple of hours. As fascinating as the modern day was, all she wanted was Ichabod. She went out to the perimeter and tried to go through. No matter what spell she tried nothing worked.

"You helped me before little one," Katrina rubbed her belly. "I believe you to be the great defender. Mother needs your help now."

The child stirred viciously inside her and she could feel great power, but the barrier would not break. Katrina tried to help, but it was no use.

She fell to her knees and rubbed her belly. "It's all right little one. It's not your fault. You did splendidly."

She went back inside and stared at the little track phone. It was nothing like the elaborate devices that Abbie and Ichabod used. Hers had simple numbers and a display that only showed the name or number of the call. Theirs had fancy colorful screens like tiny televisions. She stared at it and knew it would not ring, that he would not call. But she was desperate to know what he was doing.

"A mirror!" She remembered a spell that could be used for spying or communicating. She did the spell and there he was, sitting at a table with quite a feast before him, and Abbie by his side. She was unable to turn away, and watched as they enjoyed themselves. She tried to listen but their voices were a hazy blur. Eventually everyone got up. She listened closely trying to find out where Ichabod and Abbie were going.

"What do you guys say we hit the bar? Mikes opening it up for the ball game." Jenny offered.

Ash and Joe agreed it sounded like fun. But Abbie and Ichabod had other plans.

"You guys go ahead," Abbie ushered them out. Crane and I have a ton of research we need to get started on. And we need to track down the Horseman and his new Ally."

"Oh... The very important research we talked about earlier?" Jenny smiled.

"Yes..." Abbie grinned.

"Well if you run into trouble tonight give us a call us for help." Jenny told her. "But not for help with the research."

Katrina shut off the mirror. She felt hurt. Ichabod had left his family to enjoy a meal with those intruders. They were not his family! She would break his bond with them no matter what it took. She and her baby belonged by his side.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

6~Love Is Powerful~

Abbie took a quick shower after the long day they had. She would have loved to relax after having seconds on turkey and apple pie, but there was a lot to do tonight. At least they would start with the fun stuff. She pulled the books Cori had left for her out of the bag and set them on the bed. She wondered what was keeping Ichabod. She tightened her towel around her body and headed for his room.

"Knock knock," she announced as she entered.

"Come in Lieutenant," Ichabod called to her as he eagerly set his laptop up on top of the dresser in his room.

Abbie licked her lips at the sight of him with his towel hanging low on his waist.

He growled with a smile when he saw her too in a towel. "There on the bed," he waved her. "Let me check that everything is just so."

He was pickier than a film director making sure that the lighting was good, the angles were just right. He set Abbie's laptop on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Is all this really necessary?" She shook her head as she watched him preparing everything.

"For the purposes of our research, we should not want to miss anything that might be pertinent."

He made sure both laptops were plugged in. Then went to fuss over the bed covers.

Finally Abbie had enough, "Crane, it's good just the way it is. Did you press record?"

"Yes..."

"Then don't worry about anything else, ok," she kissed him gently on the lips. "I just want to focus on you."

"How are you so perfect, Treasure." Their eyes met and he knew it was true. She was perfect. He went to gently rub her cheek and there it was, the wedding ring. He lowered his eyes.

"We can wait, till after," Abbie held his hand. "It's just one month. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed."

"Abbie, I can never be ashamed to be with you. You are my love." He looked at his ring. "This is my past, a past I do not wish to relive. After tonight we will wait until Katrina has been returned. But tonight, I will not be ashamed to make love to my true love." He took the ring off and placed it on the night stand.

With the ring off, it did feel as if a weight was off of him. Now he could do something that he'd been waiting all day to do, be with his love. He put both hands upon her cheeks again allowing himself to get lost in her eyes. He pulled himself to her, letting their lips meet.

She loved the feel of his hands on her skin. His fingers were still calloused from his work during their time travel. Remembering everything he had done, all that they had done together, made her love him more. She pressed her body to him, letting herself get lost in his arms.

As they were together intimately it happened. They felt themselves free falling into absolute bliss.

"Wee diddd itttt...," Abbie wrapped her arms around Ichabod.

"Yesss," they kissed and enjoyed that they could feel each other on another level.

*Can you hear me?* Abbie asked, reaching his mind.

*Perfectly clear* he smiled * it's actually better than attempting to speak.*

*what do we do now?*

Ichabod pulled her close. *we delight in the moment *

They enjoyed each other for what felt like hours until they knew they needed to go back.

They were instantly back in his bed.

Ichabod continued holding her, loving her. It was going to be a long month.

Ichabod's fingers gently stroked the length of her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. She smelled so good, as he breathed her in. He wished that his seed would give Abbie his child. That it was her and not Katrina with his baby. He knew he shouldn't think of these things, but he did.

Abbie snuggled close letting herself get lost in the safety of his arms, enjoying the touch of his hand on her skin. She wished she had said yes when he asked her to marry him. Maybe he would feel differently about their situation, had she said yes. If he asked right now she would accept right away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not with Katrina here and pregnant with his child. He was so quiet and she wondered what he was thinking.

"What's going on in that amazing mind of yours," Abbie asked giving him a quick kiss on his chest."

"I was thinking about us, Lieutenant; Pondering upon all that we have been through." he kissed her forehead. "I am so very thankful that you and I found each other, and that we take this journey together. My life is with you, and I would never want it any other way. I love you, Treasure."

"Aw, Crane. I love you too," she tipped her head up and kissed him.

"Mmm..." He hummed as if her lips were a savory treat. "You are perfection."

"I'm glad you think so," she teased. "And now that we have it on the record, we should probably turn the cameras off."

It was the middle of the night. Headless searched everywhere for his lover. There was still a protection over the cabin but it mattered not. His beloved Katrina was not there. He decided to go back to Pandora for help.

"What is troubling you Horseman?" She said in her eerily kind voice. She looked intently at him as she listened to his woes. "You have lost your lover? I shall help you find her. But you must promise to keep the Witnesses distracted."

She performed a locator spell, but was unable to detect Katrina, even with her vast powers. "Very clever young Witnesses. I apologize, Abraham. Give me time and I will find your lover. For now you must continue to make trouble. Keep the Witnesses distracted until I can find a way to harness their power. Then we will grow a beautiful new world. There I will create a place to your liking for you and yours. Go and worry not Abraham. You shall have your head, your love and your kingdom."

Once he was gone, Pandora continued spying on the Witnesses. They did not mention Katrina's where abouts. But still, she watched them being intimate together, so happy and in love despite the challenges of Katrina's return.

Their love sent her mind back to the second Tribulation. How the lovers had defeated her precious lover. Then when she brought on the third tribulation, they had trapped her. Moloch had been defeated in the first Tribulation. He had almost succeeded in bringing on the fourth Tribulation, by raising the Horsemen, but the Witnesses defeated him again. Of course for the Witnesses it was the first time. And their little knowledge of prison realms like Purgatory, is why Pandora was now free.

The same break that had freed Orion and so many others is how she was able to make her escape. Fortunately she encountered the Horseman of War while looking for Allies. He warned her of Orion and convinced her to lay low.

With the Angel's wings clipped, and him out of the way, Pandora was free to work. She felt the power of the Angel's portal opening and tapped into it. She rewarded Abraham by allowing him to retrieve Katrina from 1782. She rewarded herself by attempting to help Moloch's minions prevent the birth of the witnesses.

To her the Witnesses were The Destroyers. They didn't understand how the mortal humans devastated the land when left to do as they pleased. She had her own vision of what the Earth should be. And they would not destroy it this time.

She watched them make love, knowing that their love and bond was their power. She would take it from them. But still it pained her, knowing her lover was trapped away while they got to be together. Her jealousy boiled inside her.

"Oh pretty little love birds. So precious is your love. So strong is your bond. Just as love birds you would kill for each other. And just as love birds, if one were to die, the other would be devastated, rendered helpless, hopeless, begging for its own death to come."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

7~ Changes~

* Twist on S3 E1 added here*

The next few days were busy. Ichabod was anxious to view the recording, for research purposes of course, but Abbie wouldn't let him view it without her. Crane and Jenny were getting their new Supernatural slash Historical PI business off the ground. They were surprisingly busy; well maybe not surprising since this was Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod gave Katrina a credit card she could use to purchase items she saw on infomercials. It kept her occupied, and off of his back about not spending time together. The fact was, Katrina was being overly kind to both Ichabod and Abbie. She could sense that he was going to send her back, and she was determined to sway him.

Abbie was busy at SHPD and Sheriff's Department. At least she was back on Day shift.

The nights were hard. At first she and Crane would crash in the living room at Fredrick's Manor, after spending much of the night putting down random demons that seemed to be popping up. But the sofas were not working for either of them.

Abbie sat in the cafe, on the phone with Ichabod as she waited for Joe to meet her for lunch. They were having a disagreement about future sleeping arrangements.

"Crane, I need to sleep in my own bed... Or yours. But that couch isn't working."

"Lieutenant, I have no desire to sleep without you. It is bad enough that we must temporarily forgo our more intimate engagements," he grumbled.

"Well if you figure something out, then tell me. But I'm not sleeping on that sofa one more night. Besides, it's getting kind of creepy watching Katrina fixing the place up. This morning she received a crib from Babies R Us. Jenny and I had to lug the package across the barrier."

"My apologies, Lieutenant," Ichabod sighed. "She is nesting. But also, it keeps her preoccupied."

"I think it's just going to make it harder on her when she finds out she has to go back," Abbie winced a little knowing Katrina would probably be pissed.

"I'll let her know the decision was not mine or yours. The angels have the final say."

"I'm sure you'll figure out the best way to tell her. In the meantime, I think I should sleep at home."

"Very well," he mumbled. "There is still the matter of our private research."

"Things are quit on my end at the department. How about on your end? Anything supernatural lurking tonight?"

"No," Ichabod sounded relieved. "It seems the demons have finally taken a break."

Good," she smiled. "Jenny's got a date tonight. I'll meet you at the house later. We can watch the video before you go back to Fredrick's Manor."

"You do mean before we return to the manor."

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa, and neither should you. I gotta go. Joe is here. Love you."

"Farewell my Treasure."

"Hey, how are you settling in at the White Plains Resident Agency?" Abbie asked as Joe sat down.

"Good as can be expected after our boss was killed a couple days ago," he gave her a knowing look. Abbie had been with Agent Granger during a local police and FBI sting when the man was killed.

The waitress took their order, and they waited for her to leave before continuing.

"Crane figured out we can defeat the creature that killed Granger by shooting it when we see the whites of its eyes." Abbie filled Joe in on the plan.

"Now we wait till it rears its ugly head again. In the meantime, this temp they have filling in until we get a permanent replacement for Granger is bustin my chops quite a bit. This Reynolds guy is a piece of work.

"Daniel Reynolds?" Abbie looked surprised. "He's running the FBI in Westchester County?"

"For now, until we get a new Regional Chief," Joe nodded. "He says he knows you. He keeps reminding me that you are the Corbin kid that the FBI wanted."

"Hey, don't let him get to you," Abbie gave him a little pep. "You made it through the Academy. A lot of recruits don't. You deserve to be in."

"Well I'm doing this to help you. And To finish what my dad started."

After lunch Abbie sat in her car for a few minutes to think. Why had Reynolds asked to be temporarily assigned here. He knew she was from Sleepy Hollow. They had met during heavy recruiting stage at the FBI. They only got to know each other in DC for a couple of weeks. They even got pretty serious. In fact the last night in DC, before returning to sleepy hollow, they had almost made love. She stopped things short. She was fresh off of a devastating break up with Luke, and she wanted to focus on getting a good start at the Academy.

Now she was going to have this guy hanging around. She hoped he would keep his distance, for more reasons than one.

Cori couldn't believe how things had turned around. Since Jenny and Ichabod started their business next door, there had been a small influx of customers needing books to research their phenomena.

On top of that, Dorie seemed to be really into her. They had lunch together several times. Dorie never came by the cabin, but today she invited Cori to her studio apartment down town.

After lunch they started making out. Cori was ready to take things to the next level, but Dorie had something else in mind. By now she had Cori's gaurd completely down. Even though she was witch breed, she never saw it coming.

Dorie entranced her, easily getting into her mind with her sweet soft voice. "Tell me sweet Cori. Where is the Witch Katrina hidden?"

"She's hiding from the horseman of Death at Fredrick's Manor." Cori swayed as her voice slurred the words.

"And how has she been hidden from my power?"

"A barrier... They made a protective barrier from the soil of some kind of sanctuary."

"The Basillica," she stroked Cori's face. "They are clever. Thank you dear. Now awaken."

Cori remembered nothing of the brief conversation. She only remember that she was kissing her new girlfriend.

After lunch, Pandora paid a visit to Abraham, at his Carriage house. Gone was the half shaved hair and the piercings. The disguise she used as Cori's girlfriend was not one of her favorites.

"Abraham, I have found your lover. She is hidden from you at Fredrick's Manor. She is kept by a barrier that even I cannot break."

Pandora pulled out the necklace and gave it to the Horseman. "I have a gift for you and your lover. I have in chanted it for you. You need only find a way for her to wear it."

Abraham took the necklace from her. "I know you are angry with the Witnesses. But you must remember, you cannot harm them. I want their power. Their deaths will come when I say it is time."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

8~ Be My Lover ~

Abbie arrived home right after work and found Ichabod was already there. He called her from the basement. "I am down stairs making preparations, Lieutenant."

"Ok, I'll be down in a few." She went upstairs to get. Quick shower and change into her yoga pants and tank top. It was nice to come home and relax, instead of going to Fredrick's manor.

Ichabod's heart fluttered when he saw her. His precious Lieutenant. " you look beautiful."

Abbie grinned, "Seriously? I think that celibacy it's getting to you."

"Perhaps you are correct. But still, you are beautiful."

"We better just watch the video," she plopped on the sofa next to him. As he used the remote to split screen the videos. "You want to fast forward to the part we are looking for?"

"I think it wise that we watch in its entirety. Just to ensure we do not miss anything pertinent."

The video was hot as hell. Ichabod was certainly getting turned on. He tried to adjust but there was no hiding it.

Abbie was not immune. She had to constantly rub her neck , feeling a warm. She was so turned on that had Ichabod not vowed temporary celibacy, she would be all over him.

Ichabod had to grab a pillow to hide the situation as he practically drooled during the viewing. They both squirmed and adjusted themselves as they tried to not be so turned on. Tried and failed that is.

Finally it came to the part they were waiting for. This brought them back to their purpose for the video. They watched as their bodies seemed to freeze for about three seconds. Their eyes turned stark white. Their lips moved in sync. When the three seconds ended, they went right back to where they left off.

"I'm glad you think so," she teased. "And now that we have it on the record, we should probably turn the cameras off."

"It was a mere three seconds," Ichabod was astonished.

"That's crazy," Abbie shook her head. "It felt like at least three hours. And did you see our eyes?"

"Yes. It is most confounding."

Abbie looked back at the video. That's when she saw it for the first time. The way Ichabod held her. The way he looked at her when she wasn't looking. And the way she was so comfortable in his arms. She'd never noticed. She let out a tiny gasp as her eyes and her lips gave away the emotion that was welling up inside her.

Ichabod studied the look of complete calm she had in the video. They turned to face each other. Her deep brown doe eyes were pulling him in. It had been too many days since he and Abbie had made love. He was already questioning his resolve to keep his hands off of her. His wife was here. The woman that he made vows to was here, and she loved him. She was pregnant with his child. As badly as he wanted Abbie, his conscious prevented him from acting on his desires again.

His hand gently traced her cheek, as his thumb lingered on her lips. "Abbie, I want nothing more in this moment, than to be with you. But... I..."

"Crane," she took his hand from her face and kissed it gingerly. "I know, and it's okay if we wait. I'm really fine with it."

Their eyes were fixated on each other. His desire for her was a blazed. If he made love to her again he knew he would feel the sting of guilt every time he looked at his pregnant wife.

As if rescuing them, Abbie's phone rang. Local PD was teaming up in a hostage situation. The man accused of killing Agent Granger was calling for Abbie.

"I have to go," Abbie pulled away from him quickly and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, we have a plan. That thing is going to show up tonight so you and Jenny need to be ready." Abbie pecked him on the cheek as she took off.

Everything went off without a hitch, mostly anyway. Ichabod was a second away from being taken out by the creature, when Abbie showed up and shot it.

They went into each other's arms holding on to each other. They were seconds away from kissing when Ichabod's phone rang.

It was Katrina. She was whispering hysterically, and he could hardly understand her.

"Katrina what the devil is happening?"

"Crane is she all right?"

The phone disconnected. Ichabod tried to call back.

"She thinks the Horseman is coming for her. I must go."

"Damn! I need to check on Jenny then I have to deal with Reyes and the FBI."

"I'll be fine," Ichabod assured her. I'll use the secret tunnels to get into Fredrick's Manor. The horseman can't get through. She's in no danger. She's just frightened."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will, Treasure."

Katrina hung up the phone as soon as she heard Abbie's voice. She was burning with jealousy, but could not let them know. Abraham's arrival was the perfect excuse to call her husband home. She hoped Ichabod would come alone. But if Abbie were to come she would witness Ichabod's devotion to his family. She would remind both of them that his priority lies with his wife and his child.

The thunder of the Horseman of Death crackled in the sky above Fredrick's manor. She went out to face Abraham. There was something about the way he paraded in front of the house that turned her on. He wanted to fight for her. A desire to watch Ichabod and this headless beast fight for her love, began to rise in her.

The rain drenched her and the wind knocked her to the ground. She was strong enough that she could have used her powers to keep herself standing. But she wanted to play the damsel. Something inside her wanted Abraham to want her. She let her top hang loose off of her shoulders exposing one overly voluptuous cleavage. He fought the barrier which clearly caused him injury, as he tried to get to her.

Then out of nowhere, Ichabod ran from the house towards her, "Katrina!"

The sight of her disheveled in the rain while The Headless Horseman came for her was alarming. "Stay back you foul beast! She will never be yours Abraham!" Ichabod lifted her up easily carrying her back into the house.

"Katrina, what where you doing out there?"

"I was so afraid, but I had to try and make him go away," she wept.

"But in your condition?"

She clung to Ichabod. "I had to tell him to leave, that you are my love, and his efforts are futile. I will only love and be devoted to you, Ichabod."

"Katrina, you should not distress yourself in such a manor. I told you, you need only call. I will handle the horseman.

"Oh Ichabod, my love." She kissed him letting her breasts and baby bump press against him. It was obvious to her that though he let her, he did not return he kiss. "I should let you get back to Miss Mills." She said faintly.

She went to stand up and nearly fainted... Fake fainted to be honest. But Ichabod fell for the trap.

He caught her in his arms. "I shall stay and keep watch over you."

Ichabod kept his word to stay but his thoughts were only of Abbie. He called her up once Katrina was asleep. "Hello my Treasure, are you in bed?"

"Just," she smiled. "I have to be up early. Reyes says something important is up, so we have a ting in the morning. Everything okay over there?"

"If you are referring to matters with Katrina and the Horseman, then yes. All is well. But as for me, I am missing you."

"Aww... " Abbie's voice was soft and groggy. "We knew this day was coming."

"Yes," he sighed. "Tiss our first night apart in nine months."

"I know. I wish you were here... In my very comfy bed." She yawed.

"As do I," he whispered as he listened to her breath. Sleep was upon her. "I love you."


	15. Dangerous Past (Part 2)

Ch 15 Dangerous Past Part 2

~o~

1~ The FBI ~~~

Abbie and Ichabod made it through their first night apart in nearly nine months. She had fallen asleep while on the phone, listening to the sound of his voice. As much as she missed having him in her bed by her side, a good night's sleep was just what she needed.

The next morning Abbie learned from Reyes that the FBI was requesting that she work more directly with them on certain cases.

"Looks like you are still being heavily recruited Mills," Reyes leaned on her desk. "The FBI, thinks you have a stellar track record solving rather unusual cases in Westchester County; the ones that even they can't get a handle on."

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am."

"Speaking of your job," Reyes stood straight and started to pace the room. "When you took the detective position, I told you we needed someone who was going to stick around for the long haul. A lot of officers don't make too long around here."

"I know that," Abbie nodded. "I'm committed to Sleepy Hollow. I'm here to stay."

"Mills, I said that before, but don't let this place stop you from achieving your life goals. If the FBI wants you this bad, there's a reason."

Abbie left the office feeling pretty damn good. She couldn't believe that the FBI still wanted her, and badly. It had once been her dream. She called Ichabod to tell him the news.

"So you are now Special Liaison to the Federal Police! Let us celebrate. I will cook lunch for you. I shall meet you at home at say noon?"

"That sounds great!"

Ichabod was finishing his Christmas shopping, and beaming ear to ear as he walked into Cori's book store.

"Someone's having a good day?" Cori gave him a smile.

"Indeed. Miss Mills has received high praise and a new position at work," he gloated.

"Well that is good news," Cori reached behind the counter. "I have some good news for you too. I found the book you were looking for to give Abbie."

"Oh Miss Cori! You are an angel!"

Ichabod took the book next door to his office to find a hiding place. When he saw Jenny, he knew something was wrong. "What troubles you Miss Jenny?"

"Developers are attempting to tear down the Archives and build a drug store."

"What!" Ichabod was shocked. "That would be an outrage! This building has stood for nearly three hundred years. Surly we can put a stop to this."

"Sure... If we have hours to waste down at city hall. I'm on my way out of town, so I don't have time for this."

"Fear not Miss Jenny. I shall take care of the matter directly after lunch."

"Okay," Jenny raised an eye brow. "But I don't think it'll be as easy as you think."

Abbie and Ichabod enjoyed their lunch. Neither one of them could stop thinking about their video, or how much they'd love to do it again. But they behaved.

"Have you informed Sheriff Reyes of our relationship?"

"Ah," Abbie cleared her throat. "Not yet. I'm not exactly hiding it. She's seen us together. I just thought for now we should not make a big deal about it. She's given me a lot of leeway to use you and Jenny as consultants."

"Do you think it will be an issue?"

"I hope not," Abbie took a sip from her drink. "Once Katrina's gone, maybe after the New Year, I'll let her know that we are more than just roommates."

"Very well," he gave her a sexy smile.

She let out a small laugh. "Quit flirting or we aren't going to make it until Katrina goes home."

He watched her smiling, his blue eyes getting lost in thoughts of the two of them together.

"What," she blushed diverting her eyes from his.

"We should take a trip. To Scotland," He smiled. "Just the two of us."

Abbie let out a laugh. "When are we going to find time for that?"

"Perhaps things will slow down after the New Year. We can call it research… track down the tablet… Maybe rent a tiny castle for a few days…"

He was throwing her some sexy eyes and she was giving the look right back. "Hmmm, that actually sounds kinda nice."

Abbie's phone rang and she answered, still giving Ichabod a flirty look. After the call she looked at Ichabod. "I've got a case. You want to tag along?"

"Of course."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

2 ~ Exes and Ohs ~~~

*a twist on Ichabod and Daniel's meeting.*

It was a typical case for Abbie and Ichabod. They examined the dead body to determine if there was anything other worldly about the death. And then in walks Daniel Reynolds.

"Look at his expression," Ichabod observed. "He seems terrified."

"Probably was," Daniel interrupted as he walked in. "Muscle rigidity is often a side effect of a sudden heart attack."

"Agent Reynolds," Abbie smiled as he approached, "I heard you were here from Chicago. You're Granger's temporary replacement."

"Actually, I'm making it permanent. I just decided to stay on this morning."

Abbie's expression changed slightly. "So you're the new permanent Regional chief?"

Daniel nodded.

Abbie was a bit shocked, "wow..." The word barely escaped her lips.

Ichabod watched the exchange somewhat dumb struck. These two knew each other. And he got the distinct impression it was on a more intimate level. He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "My name is Ichabod Crane. I consult with the Sheriff's department on matters of historical relevancy.

"Agent Daniel Reynolds," he spoke up. "Detective Mills and I met at Quantico. She was being heavily recruited when I joined up. Not sure if there is any historical relevance to a thirty-two year old man dying of a heart attack."

"Lieutenant... Detective Mills and I were at home having lunch," Ichabod stepped close to Abbie not taking his eyes off Daniel. "She was called here so..." Ichabod nodded to these facts and expected Daniel to get the message. Abbie was with him, and to not get any ideas.

"Ah, I see," Daniel pointed between them. "You two…"

"Are roommates," Abbie smiled, biting her tongue. She just got assigned special Liaison to the FBI. She didn't want to muddy the waters.

"And he was just... heading home." She was actually a bit flustered. Daniel was really fine, and they had that fling a couple of years ago. Now he was Regional chief.

"I was?" Ichabod started to ask but then read Abbie's expression. "I am just on my way home. Agent Reynolds the pleasure is ineffably mine." The men's eyes locked on each other as they continued to size each other up.

That was awkward Abbie thought, as she waited for Ichabod to leave. Crane tried to keep the pangs of jealousy at bay, as he wondered what was between them. He didn't even have time to thoroughly digest what had just happened before he got a call from Katrina... Damn her timing.

Ichabod went to Fredrick's manor only to find that Katrina didn't need anything at all. She just wanted to fuss over baby names. Ichabod didn't mean to seem heartless, but it didn't matter. Jeremy would be born in 1782 his name was already known. After about twenty minutes of combing through the baby book, Ichabod excused himself to step out and use the phone.

He tried calling and then texting Abbie, but she didn't answer. His next move was to call the Sheriff's Dept. which informed him she was in a meeting with Reynolds. He sat on the front steps frustrated. He willed himself not to be jealous. Whatever was between Abbie and agent Reynolds was in the past.

"Ichabod, please come back inside." Katrina called to him. Reluctantly he went in. "What is troubling you my love?"

"I have tried calling Abbie and she did not answer. I get worried when she doesn't take my call. Danger is a constant in our lives."

"She is a grown woman, with a life of her own," Katrina reasoned. She can care for herself. You should be concerned with your own family. Tonight my love, stay with me."

"Katrina, I have already been staying here..."

"No. Let us sleep together. We need to put our lives back together. We need to be as husband and wife again..."

Ichabod got up and went inside. He couldn't talk about this with her right now. He was too raw in his feelings for Abbie.

That night Katrina went to bed early. She was determined to win her husband's affections. She was lying naked in the bed with a single candle glowing to eliminate her body. Like clockwork Ichabod brought her a glass of water.

"Oh, my apologies," Ichabod looked away when he saw she was undressed. "I did not realize you were indisposed."

"Nonsense, Ichabod, please come in," she reached out to him. "The baby is so large now that clothing is quite uncomfortable to sleep in."

He refused to look at her as he brought the glass of water to her nightstand. "I'll just leave this here for you."

"Ichabod, I am your wife... Oh!" She exclaimed.

He ran to her side. "What is it?"

"You see how our baby moves," she whispered breathily. "He is incredible!"

Ichabod watched her belly dance, and it was fascinating. She took his hand and held it to her belly. He did very much enjoy feeling the baby move. Katrina decided this was her opportunity. She kissed his cheek slowly moving his hand upon her breast.

"Katrina...," he managed. "I cannot. You are in your time of confinement..."

"Confinement is antiquated. There are many things that we can do that are acceptable by today's standards. I have read the modern day books on sex and pregnancy..."

"No. I cannot. My apologies." He got up and blew out the candle before leaving her room.

He felt torn. There he was having a beautiful moment, watching his baby move inside her. But when she kissed him and when he felt her, all he could think of was Abbie. Now he just wanted to be with his beautiful Lieutenant.

He tried a cold shower but it did not satisfy him. He had to release the pressure that had been building for days. He went to bed. As he laid in bed the images from the video he and Abbie made, played in his mind. He closed his eyes as he imagined Abbie's lips upon him. He closed his eyes and saw her face her body.

That's when he felt the hands upon his person and kisses on his chest. He opened his eyes as his heart leaped with shock. Katrina was upon him.

"Ah!" He jumped up accidentally kicking her and sending her tumbling onto the floor.

She screamed as she hit the ground, and the reality of what was going on became clear to Ichabod.

He limped to her aid, "Katrina! Are you all right? I did not mean to injure you. You startled me."

"I... I'll be all right..." She whispered between sobs.

"What the devil were you doing?"

"I heard you, so I came to see what was the matter. Then I saw you," she whispered still in tears. "I thought I could help you."

He threw on his yoga pants and helped her up, and back to her room. He then went downstairs to calm his ache, having been slightly ingured.

No sooner did he settle into the chair, did Abbie call.

"Hey Crane, everything okay," she asked. I got one of those feelings that maybe you weren't feeling well."

"I was having a bit of a rough night. But tiss better now, hearing your voice."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

3~ Limitations ~~~

The next morning things went a little bit off the rails, all thanks to Katrina. When Abbie arrived in the morning to check on things at Fredrick's manor, Katrina was ready and waiting.

"Good morrow Miss Mills," Katrina smiled.

"Morning to you. I picked up a few things on my way, including the Holiday edition of Good Housekeeping that you wanted. Oh and some quince tea, I thought you might like."

"Thank you. I do enjoy quince tea. And perhaps I shall find a nice recipe in one of these publications. Ichabod has acquired a taste for modern day dishes and I hope to learn a few for our Christmas dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know if we were planning dinner here."

"Well you are welcome to join me and Ichabod if you like," Katrina beamed. "Oh, and Miss Mills, I must thank you for the books on Modern Day Pregnancy. Ichabod and I found the advice on marital relations quite useful."

*What the actual hell!* Abbie could feel her blood rising as she steadied her voice. "Marital relations?" She asked.

"Yes," Katrina whispered. "Sexual relations during pregnancy. Things did get a bit randy last night. But the few bumps and bruises were worth it. Thank you again for the books."

Abbie's head was spinning. *This witch had better be lying. Breathe, Abbie.* She told herself. When Ichabod came in, she immediately noticed he was walking a little funny. Her jaw dropped a little when she saw Ichabod look at Katrina then look away ashamed.

*Oh hell no!*

Ichabod heard her thought loud and clear.

"Lieutenant?" He questioned her.

"Ok, well, I better get going," Abbie's voice was stark and void of emotion, as she was barely keeping it together. She needed to get out of that house and away from them.

"Lieutenant?" Ichabod called after her. He looked at the slightly pleased look on Katrina's face and knew she must have said something.

He ran after Abbie who was speed walking across the property to her SUV. He caught her arm and she yanked away from him. It startled him, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Lieutenant! Please if you would pause for a moment and tell me what has transpired."

"No. I'm not doing this." She shook her head and maneuvered past him to her vehicle.

He blocked her door. "I will not acquiesce until you divulge whatever it is that is troubling you."

"Okay," Abbie's voice was flat. "Did you have sex with Katrina last night?"

Ichabod's face went ghost white as he struggled to choke out his answer. "I… We… no! Heavens no!"

"So she's lying then?" Abbie crossed her arms and spoke calmly as Ichabod stood shocked. "What? Did you sorta kinda have sex? Do a couple of sex acts, maybe?"

"There was an incident last night I will admit, however it truly is not as it seems," Ichabod was fidgeting like crazy, afraid she would not believe him.

"Did she put a spell on you, because I'm not sensing anything?"

"No." Ichabod hung his head and let out a sigh. He slowly explained the events of the night before and that when she called was directly after.

Abbie took a deep breath and looked away from him. "Okay."

"Then you understand?" Ichabod tried to draw her back to look him in the eye. "I sincerely regret the entire incident."

"I think we should take a break," Abbie said seriously but softly.

"What? Absolutely not," Ichabod furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You do not believe me?"

"I do believe you," Abbie was trying to be calm and rational. "We are stuck with her for two more weeks. And until you tell her that she's going back, she is going to keep doing this. She is a woman who desperately wants to win back her husband's affections. She's not going to stop trying to make you love her again. She thinks the only problem is that you thought she was long dead. She doesn't know how things ended. As long as she's trying to win you back, these kinds of things are going to happen. If we are taking a break, then I can't get mad at you for doing whatever you need to do to keep Evil Katrina from coming out."

"I do not agree with this," Ichabod was crushed. "I will do better, I swear it."

"You are doing better than the last time," Abbie assured him. "But I can't... I can't go to sleep at night and worry about what she's doing to seduce you. I don't want to think about you kissing her or anything else you might need to do."

"I shall tell Katrina the truth today," Ichabod was indignant.

Abbie shook her head. "Tell me honestly why you haven't told her yet.

This was easy because he thought about it every day, as he desperately wanted to end the charade. "Because, I do not believe she will be willing to go. I think the earlier we tell her the more time she will have to devise a plan and escape. As it is I am certain we will need to render her unconscious to take her through the time portal."

"I completely agree with you," Abbie gave him a sad smile. "The way I felt in there when I found out what went down... That was too much. I can't..."

Ichabod went to put his arms around her but Abbie pulled away. "She might be watching." Abbie's phone rang. "It's Reynolds. I gotta take this. Go back inside tell her everything is fine."

"Very well, but we are not taking a break." Ichabod voice was deep and sorrowful.

He walked slowly back to the house and contemplated what he was about to do. What was the best approach? There was no way he and Abbie were going to take a break with this agent Reynolds fellow lurking. He was going to have to step up. The charade was ending today.

"Ichabod, are you quite all right," she asked as he came inside.

"I am, but I'm afraid we need to talk." Ichabod tried not to sound ominous as he sat with Katrina.

"If this is about what I said to Miss Mills I apologize. I learned from the television that modern day women openly discussed these matters. I don't understand how I have offended her," Katrina lied.

"She was upset for me," Ichabod took Katrina's hand and prepared to sell his lie. "You see. I have been distant from you because the decision about you staying here in modern time is not up to me. I believed it would be easier to say goodbye if I was not too deeply attached. The angels believe your presence will alter the prophesies in a negative way. They say you must go back to 1782."

Katrina shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, "Ichabod you cannot be serious. Do they not know what torments I have been enduring. I am with child and being hunted down as if I were an animal!"

"I am so sorry, but you will survive. I promise you."

"And what of our baby? Our son, Ichabod!"

"He will survive," Ichabod was vague but truthful. "He will live an extraordinarily long life and be very powerful. Katrina, we meet again and have some very happy times together as husband and wife. And it is our son who forged the path for our reunion to happen."

Katrina shook her head and wept. She fell distraught into Ichabod's arms and he held her. Over the next several hours she would beg, reason, barter then weep again.

He made her some soup and bread, hoping she would eat something. But she had no appetite. She was simply too upset to eat. Finally she was exhausted, so Ichabod helped her to bed.

"Is there no other way, my love?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"I wish things could have been different," Ichabod said truthfully as he thought about his son.

Once she had fallen asleep he left. He was going home.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

4~ Desperate Love ~~~

She'd stalled as long as she could, Christmas shopping, food shopping, dropping off the water bill. Now Abbie sat at the table wearing one of Ichabod's old shirts, and sipping her Chamomile tea. She loved sleeping in his shirt. It went almost to her knees and it smelled like him. He always smelled so good. She sighed heavily. It was dark and quiet. If Ichabod were home, they'd snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. It wasn't the same here without him.

Now in the quiet she had time to think about other things. Her conversation with Daniel played in her mind.

"I have never heard of the FBI pushing to recruit someone as hard as they are pushing for you Abs." He handed her a freshly poured glass of Brandy.

"Thanks," she took the drink. "So that's what this whole Special Liaison business is about?"

"Sure is. They want you bad. What I don't get is what's stopping you."

"I have responsibilities…and a life."

"You mean your sister? I know you don't mean your room mate."

"It's complicated Danny."

"I hope you aren't giving up your dreams for a guy. Plus, I'm here."

What does that mean exactly," Abbie was curious.

Daniel was still very much in love with Abbie. She's the reason he took the position in Westchester. But he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt. Not with this Crane guy in the picture. "I just mean, I can make sure you get stationed here. Hell the FBI would probably put you wherever you want to go."

Abbie laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Abbie, really. Don't let your dreams slip away."

Abbie was pulled from her train of thought when she heard keys rattling in the door. She was genuinely surprised when Ichabod walked in. "Crane, what are you doing here?"

"This is our home," Ichabod walked towards her. His heart skipped when he saw she was wearing his shirt. "This is where I belong."

"Katrina is going to wonder where you are."

"No, she is resting. It has been a difficult day. But now she knows that she has to return. So I am staying at home tonight with the woman I love."

He made himself a cup of tea and joined her at the table. They talked about their day as they sipped their tea. Abbie told him that Jenny was searching for the Shard of Anubis, in hopes of learning more about their mentor Corbin. Ichabod listened giving her his full attention.

"How about a movie?" Abbie asked as they finished their tea. "I can pull something up on Netflix."

"I have something else in mind," he gave her a sly smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Abbie grinned "I think I like where this is going."

She hurried upstairs and Ichabod was right on her heels, peeling off his coat and shirt on his way up. He caught her at the top of the stairs and turned her around. He kissed her full on the lips his, tongue pushing into her mouth. She opened wide accepting it like it was her life line. They could barely breathe and didn't care as their bodies pressed together.

"We shouldn't" She breathed heavily. But her body put up no resistance.

Ichabod devoured her neck. He was done pretending with Katrina. That woman was not his wife and he didn't care if she felt differently. His 18th Century sensibilities be damned. He loved Abbie. He needed Abbie.

Ichabod quickly carried her to her bed.

Katrina tossed and turned unable to rest peacefully. She had to do something. She couldn't go back.

"Little one, it is up to you now," she whispered. "You need to come and meet your father. Once he holds you he won't be able to let you go." Katrina began to chant and then it began. She felt the first pains of labor. After an hour her labor was in full swing. She reached for her phone to call Ichabod, but he did not answer.

She started to panic. This was the first time he'd not answered her call. She wasn't sure what to do to contact him.

The labor was going faster than she had anticipated. She attempted to get up to get clean towels, water and other provisions, but it became too difficult. She screamed out loud as the pains of labor hit her. Her magic did aid her a little in getting what she needed, then she used another spell to reduce her pain. Once she had. Better handle on things she tried to call Ichabod again and left a message.

Ichabod and Abbie had gone once again to that special place known only to them. They did not know yet if it was good or bad, but it offered them rest, solitude and time together.

When she kissed him she could feel how much he treasured the touch of her lips. When he held her he could sense the pleasure his hands sent through her body.

They stayed as long as they thought they could, before going back to reality.

They laid together for a moment simply enjoying their closeness. Ichabod ran his hands up and down her back as he soaked in the soft warmth of her body against his.

Then there was a strange sensation. It felt like a light ripple or rumble of the ground.

"Did you feel that?" Abbie asked him.

"I did," He held her closer. "Perhaps our love making has made the Earth move."

"Okay, now you're just being silly," she grinned and kissed his chest just above his scar.

Her phone rang and she motioned to get it. But he held her firm, wrapping a long lanky leg around her. "Let it ring, Treasure."

She looked up from his chest and kissed the whiskers of his bearded chin. "I can't. It might be work..." She maneuvered out of his grip and stretched across the bed.

Ichabod was not giving up so easily. He kissed down her back caressing her firm derrière. He was more than ready for round two, when Abbie gently pulled away from him.

"It's Katrina," she tried masking the disappointment in her voice.

Ichabod was not ready to give up, "tell her I am busy with our Witness duties and I shall see her straight away in the morrow."

Abbie teased by rolling her eyes at him as she answered. But her expression quickly changed, as she listened to Katrina. She got out of bed and waved at Ichabod to do the same. "Yes, I will get him for you and we'll be right there."

She hung up, and hastily grabbed her clothes. "Where is your phone?!"

"I believe I have left it down stairs in the kitchen. Whatever is the matter?"

"Katrina has been trying to call you for over an hour. He just had the baby!"

Ichabod's mind was racing wildly as Abbie drove to Fredrick's Manor. Abbie tried not to hear his private thoughts, but they were loud and hard to ignore. The full moon was in three days as was Christmas. The angels would be harnessing the power. Only ten more days, and Katrina would be gone from their lives... And now this. Neither knew exactly what this would mean.

Ichabod hurried into the house leaping the steps two at a time. He ran into the room to see Katrina lying in bed pale, sweaty, exhausted and in her arms; his son.

"I used all of my power to strengthen him. He came too soon." She whispered.

"Is he... Is he all right?" Ichabod was afraid to ask. The child was not due for another 5 weeks.

She nodded weakly as she turned for him to see, "Yes. Ichabod, come meet your son Jeremy."

Ichabod took the child from her and held him in his hands. Every ounce of resolve to send them back to 1782 was gone. How could he doom his child to a life in a coffin? "My son."

Abbie brought some water and clean linens and blankets to the room. One look at Ichabod holding the baby and she knew. Letting go of his son would be too much.

She sat the things down on the dresser, and looked at them all together. Ichabod couldn't take his eyes off of the Baby. "Lieutenant, is it not incredible?"

Abbie tried to smile, "It is, Crane. I'm going to go get some things you'll need."

"Thank you Miss Mills," Katrina faintly whispered as she beamed at Ichabod and Jeremy."

It seemed like it took Abbie forever to get out of the house and back to her car. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. What just happened? She could feel her chest tightening and her throat swelling. She held her chest, trying to sooth the tightening, when a sound escaped her lips. A tear fell down her cheek, then another.

* Lieutenant... * she could hear Ichabod call to her as clear as if he were sitting beside her. *I love you.*

She hastily wiped the tears from her cheek, and looked back towards the house. There she saw his silhouette in the window, watching her.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

5~ Damaged Hearts ~~~

The angels arrived in Sleepy Hollow the next day, after feeling the ripple in time and receiving word of the untimely birth. A brief meeting that night with Seamus, at Reverend Knapp's old church revealed that the birth of Jeremy made no difference. He and Katrina both had to return.

"They must both be brought back through the portal. They will be returned exactly as they should have been. But Jeremy cannot stay here." Muriel was quite firm.

"Surely there must be another way," Ichabod insisted. "You are asking me to condemn my son to a life of pure hell!"

"His birth has caused a ripple in time," Theodore explained. "All the earth shook, signifying that his birth could be catastrophic to history. And the reason is you Ichabod. If you don't send him back to his rightful time all of history will be rewritten."

"But he is my son!" Ichabod was red with anger. How could they ask him to do this to his child?

At that moment a powerful phenomenon occurred. Theodore and Muriel's wings appeared. They then took on a golden statue like form as they angels grew tall and bright. It was both frightening and awe striking. Ichabod guarded Abbie as the humans shielded their eyes from the brightness and energy of the angelic hosts.

"Thus let it be known!" The two angels spoke in unison. The enormity of their voice brought the Witnesses to their knees. "The Great Warlock born of Witness blood shall not be permitted to remain in the time which is not his own. For his second life will be the death of the second Witness and the death of the Gift; the Great Defender. He will bring on a Great Tribulation which one Witness alone shall not prevail against! Hell shall be visited upon all the Earth! All of mankind will suffer at his hands. Thus it is known to be true!"

Ichabod conceded. He felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest, as tears filled his eyes. "I understand. I will not risk Abbie's life, or all of humanity for Jeremy."

The angels grew back down to their human forms. Theodore was the one to break the awkward tension. "We must prepare. Our task is not an easy one."

"I will call you when the angels are ready," Seamus advised. "Just make sure you get Katrina and the baby back here."

Abbie insisted Ichabod spend time with his son. They both knew it would be hard for him to let the baby go, but they had no choice. For now, Ichabod was afforded a chance to be a father to his son, something he never believed possible. It was Christmas Eve now. He would have only this one with his child.

Katrina watched Ichabod hold and cherish their son. She was certain he had changed his mind, and would side with her for them to stay. "He is magnificent, is he not?"

"Yes, he is," Ichabod smiled as he cooed at the child.

"I can sense that he is witch breed like no other," she beamed. "He is of Witness blood and my own. I know he will be the Great Defender."

The smile left Ichabod's face. "He will be powerful, but he is not the Great Defender. In fact I believe that Title will be Miss Jenny's."

Katrina was offended by the notion. She had gone through a lot to become pregnant with Ichabod's child. During the Revolution, he refused to expel his seed inside her so that she would not become pregnant during the war. But she had used her magic to preserve his seed to give her a baby. Her sole purpose was to be anointed the Second Witness and for their child to be the Great Defender. How could Ichabod so easily chose these Mills sisters over his own family; his flesh and blood?

"Well, I believe the second Witness was born at the wrong time," Katrina attempted to cast doubt in Ichabod's mind. "It makes no sense that the two of you would be born over two hundred years apart. And Jenny Mills is not of the Witness blood line."

"Katrina," Ichabod was a bit stunned at her tone. "Abbie is the second Witness. Our bond is... It's like no other. There is no doubt in my mind. And Jenny is her sister. She is in the direct Witness blood line."

"But, Ichabod she is not the child of a Witness..."

"Let us talk no more of this. We each have a destiny," Ichabod handed her the baby, and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Katrina asked. "It's Christmas Eve. Won't you stay for dinner?"

"I am going out to buy a gift or our son." He kissed the baby on the forehead and left.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

6 ~ Christmas Eve ~~~

After stopping by the Rockland Historical Society and purchasing a couple of semi authentic items for the baby, Ichabod hit the mall. Though he thought it somewhat rant worthy, the extent to which parents shopped for their children, he certainly felt himself getting caught up in the excitement.

"The amount of commercialization of the Christmas holiday is an outrage. And over indulging in one's child surly is contributing to the downfall of society," he mumble as he grabbed a Dream Lites toy. "Oh, Jeremy must have one of these."

The lady beside him simply rolled her eyes.

Finally he was home. He opened the door to the sound of The Jackson Five 'Someday At Christmas' playing over the sound system. He could hear Abbie's voice singing along, and a most calming sensation came over him. Jenny and Joe danced along to the music as Abbie hung Ichabod's stocking. She could feel that he entered the room, and turned giving him an extra sexy smile. He sat his bags down and lifted her off the ground, into loving kiss.

The kiss lasted so long that Jenny and Joe stopped dancing. "Hey get a room you two," Joe laughed.

"I intend to do just so," Ichabod smiled as he let Abbie down.

Jenny's phone rang, "oh, it's Ash." Her face lit up as she hurried out of the room to take his call.

Joe's smile left his face momentarily, but he quickly recovered. "I'm going to grab a beer."

"It seems young Corbin has romantic designs on your sister." Ichabod observed.

"I think you're right," Abbie watched Joe leave. She looked at Ichabod's bags. "That's a lot of stuff for a two day old baby."

"I... I could not help myself." Ichabod's eyes saddened through his smile.

Abbie gently touched his cheek, "I'll help you get them wrapped."

"I do not deserve you, Treasure," his voice was soft.

"Well, you got me."

The four of them partied until almost midnight before Joe went home and Jenny headed to Big Ash's place for the night. Abbie and Ichabod decided to exchange gifts. He changed into his pajama pants and waited patiently. Nervousness about whether or not his gift was good enough kept into his mind. He had wanted to give her a ring, to ask her again. But with Katrina and now the baby, it seemed so inappropriate. The ring sat in his dresser drawer and would have to wait.

Abbie came in all smiles. She looked gorgeous with her hair pinned up and wearing her little silk robe. "Mine first."

She handed him the wrapped box and he eagerly opened it. "Lieutenant, Is this the Surface Book?" Ichabod beamed. "It is both a laptop and a tablet all in one! How did you know?"

Abbie laughed at his enthusiasm. "You had the page saved on my phone, my laptop, and your phone. I got the hint. Go ahead and open it."

He pulled it out and opened it up to find two envelopes. The first was a pair of tickets to see Hamilton. "Well this shall certainly be interesting to see," then opened the next envelope. "Lieutenant, what is this?" He pulled out the papers and read them.

"I thought maybe it was time you become a citizen of the country you helped found."

"Oh, Abbie... I have thought about this many many times. How did you know?"

"I just knew. I thought that maybe you needed a little nudge. Now that you have legal documents. You can apply to be a US Citizen."

"I don't have words for how much this means to me. Thank you." He kissed her and held her for a moment. He only hoped his gift was worthy. He handed her a lovely bow tied box. "Now for your gift. I had hoped to give you another gift, but alas circumstances..."

"Crane," Abbie took the box from him. "I'm sure whatever you got for me is fine."

She opened the box and found a framed painting of her as a mermaid. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Did you paint this?"

"I did," he smiled. "It was the moment I first saw you sitting on the shore."

The next painting was of the two of them dancing at Fionna's Estate. Abbie was astonished. She didn't have words.

"I caught a glimpse of us dancing in the mirror and the image stayed with me," his eyes were fixated on her. "These are our adventures together Abbie. Our life together as Witnesses."

The next picture was a water color of a man and woman lying together in a garden, it was clearly the two of them in the sanctuary at Netherbourne. Abbie held her hand over her mouth completely astonished. "When did you find the time?"

"I managed."

Abbie pulled the final gift from the box. It was a book of Ignasious Sancho's speeches. "Oh this is a wonderful gift, Crane."

He pointed to the last pages, and she immediately turned the page. There she found the original copy of the speech she attended, hand written by Sancho himself, and a picture sketched of the audience. "How did you get this?"

"It took some doing," Ichabod admitted. "I wanted you to see that you were a part of history. He pointed at the sketch drawn of the crowd, where a tall man stood next to what appeared to be a young person of color.

"Oh my gosh! Is that me? It couldn't be..." She remembered the surroundings and knew it was indeed her. "That is pretty incredible, Crane. I don't know how you found this. Thank you."

Ichabod smiled and gave her a head nod. Abbie practically jumped in his arms giving him a kiss that took his breath away.

Abbie pulled from the kiss slowly leaving Ichabod a little dazed. "And I have one more thing for you," she smiled as she untied her silk robe.

"Oh..." Ichabod smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Underneath, Abbie wore only a sexy black and cream under bust corset, and Lacey guarders on her thighs. Normally Ichabod would have admired the detail of the embroidering, but all he could think about was how sexy she looked.

"Do you approve Captain?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Indeed I do," he pulled her into his embrace.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, as Ichabod hands slid down her back. He pressed into her as their tongues collided.

Ichabod swooped her up and carried her to his bed.

During their intimacy, they felt themselves slipping away into their special place .

"Do you want to go there with me, Treasure?"

"Yes... I want it!"

And so they went into their place of bliss and serenity. It felt so good there. They didn't stay long, but they loved every moment they were away; feeling each other, and comforted by each other. Just for a little while before returning to reality.

They collapsed in each other's arms as they kissed.

"I love you Lieutenant."

"I love you Captain," she smiled.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

7 ~ Evil Is Watching ~~~

Katrina rocked her son to sleep early Christmas night. Then she waited. She thought surely Ichabod would return home, but he did not. As the hours passed, she grew angrier and angrier.

By mid night she had had enough. She looked into her mirror and with her magic sought him out. Nothing could prepare her for the sight of her husband with Abbie deep in the throes of love making.

In that moment everything was clear. From the moment that she first met the second Witness, she had been jealous. In her mind, it was this woman who clouded Ichabod's mind and judgment. It was Abbie who he was choosing over his own family.

For the first time in a long time, she felt herself giving in to the blood magic inside her.

A dreary chant echoed through Pandora's lair as she and the Headless Horseman waited for the Angels to open the time portal. This time she would attempt to go further back and retrieve her true love, instead of take on the Witnesses. She would allow Abraham to take on the Witnesses who no doubt would try and return Katrina. She chanted, they waited, but nothing. Had the Angels figured out what she was doing?

She conjured up the images of the Witnesses and found them enjoying the holiday and making love. No attempt to return Katrina was being made.

Her anger rose within her as her form disfigured to a reptilian state. "The Witnesses and the Angels shall not prevail against me. So very clever of you Witnesses to not use this full moon. I have waited a very long time. I can wait a little longer. And in the meantime, I shall enjoy tormenting you. Especially you sweet Grace."

The Horseman was agitated. "Fret not, Abraham. You shall be reunited with your lover. She handed him the necklace which she enchanted for him. "Find her. Tell her the truth about her lecherous husband. She will tell us when the time portal will be opened. And we shall both have our revenge."

That night while Katrina was deep in her grief over Ichabod, she heard the thunder that symbolized the presence of the Horseman of Death. She went to the door and watched as Abraham placed a package at the mailbox just outside of the barrier.

She stood there suddenly unafraid of him, wondering what it could be that he left for her.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

8 ~ Christmas With The Cranes ~~~

Christmas morning, Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny headed over to Fredrick's manor. They had gifts for the baby and food for an early supper. Jenny brought her own vehicle so she could take off if things got awkward.

Ichabod casually picked up the package marked Katrina VanTassle. She had been receiving several packages the last couple of weeks and he thought nothing of this one.

Katina donned her best fake smile as they entered the house. She was sure to grab the package left by Abraham along with a few of the gifts. Whatever he had left for her, she didn't trust Ichabod to know about it.

The moment Abbie walked into the house she could feel a change. For a moment she thought she was sensing evil, but how could that be.

Was it the baby? It was her first time in the house in three days, since Jeremy's birth. Could she possibly be sensing the evil in him so early in his young life?

What if it was Katrina? Surely she was not dabbling in the blood magic. The witch had no idea that the Witnesses knew her true nature. What if she were using the magic behind their backs?

Or maybe it was Abbie herself. As far as Katrina was concerned, Ichabod was her husband. He and Abbie had made love all night and a good part of the morning. Perhaps Abbie's conscious was feeling guilty.

Whatever it was, she did her best to block it from Ichabod. This would be his only Christmas with his son, and she didn't want to ruin it. For now she would keep her guard up. Ichabod deserved this time with his baby. If anything went down, she and Jenny would deal with it.

Katrina made tea and they dined on bread and jam. Abbie gave her sister a look and pushed her cup of tea aside. Jenny took note and did not drink the tea. She didn't know what was up, but if Abbie wasn't drinking it, then neither was she. It was times like this that the sisters wished that they had telepathy too.

After breakfast they opened gifts for baby Jeremy. Ichabod had gone a little over board, which pleased Katrina. She was depending on his attachment to their son as a last hope for them to stay.

They went through every gift but one was missing. "Lieutenant, did you see the onsie and T-shirt?"

"No," Abbie went through the pile of toys, blankets and clothes.

"It's a matching father and son onsie and T-shirt that says 'Give Me Liberty'. Perhaps I left it at home."

Katrina's face soured when Ichabod referred to Abbie's place as his home. She could feel her heart pounding. The baby grew agitated in her arms.

"We probably left it in the car," Abbie stood up and went to the door. "I'll go check."

"Thank you Treasure," Ichabod said it without even realizing he had done it, as he watched Abbie leave.

But Katrina didn't miss the slip of the tongue. Her eyes shot daggers at Ichabod as he rummaged through the gifts. He called her Treasure! She could barely breathe. Jenny had also noticed the slip, and the tension across Katrina's face. But before she could signal Ichabod the power went out, startling the baby who started crying.

Katrina suddenly softened again as if being brought back from a very dark place. "Oh it's all right little one. Everything is fine."

"I'll go flip the switch in the power box," Jenny offered.

"It's no bother, Miss Jenny. We can draw the curtains open. We are quite used to doing without the modern convenience of electricity."

"No, I don't mind," Jenny was looking for an excused to get away from the crying baby. "Is it in the basement?" She asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod went to Katrina's side to help sooth Jeremy.

Abbie reached into her SUV. She could see the box wedged under the seat in the back and had to get all the way in to reach it. Before she knew what was happening, the car door slammed shut and she was struck over the head by a tire iron. As she lay unconscious smoke began to rise from the engine as Jeremy's cries started a fire in her car.

Jenny found the utility room that had been retrofitted into the old house. As soon as she flipped the breaker, the door slammed shut. A large wrench went flying towards her head but she did a quick protection spell just in the nick of time. She ran to the door but it was locked tight and then burst into flames. She wasn't a witch, but she had studied a lot of spells. For some reason none of them would get her out. "Help! Crane, I'm trapped!" She screamed and hoped Ichabod would hear her.

The moment Abbie was knocked out, Ichabod felt a strange sense of loss. He didn't know what it was but it drew his attention from the babies crying.

Katrina saw his attention being taken away, and wanted to draw him back in. "Perhaps if you hold him," she tried to hand him the baby. "His father's love may calm him."

As much as Ichabod wanted to hold him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He started towards the door to check on Abbie and smelled smoke... Coming from the basement. "Miss Jenny!"

Ichabod ran downstairs as fast as he could. Katrina sat the baby in the bassinet and followed. She found him trying to break down the door with an axe but the door and flames seemed impenetrable.

Katrina immediately did a spell that dispensed the flames. The door crumpled into ashes and Ichabod retrieved Jenny. She was shaken but she was fine.

"Miss Jenny, are you all right?" He asked looking her over.

"I'm fine! Find Abbie!" Her concern was for her sister. They might not have telepathy, but she still had sisterly intuition.

"Abbie..." His voice trailed as he bound up the stairs. Across the lawn he saw Abbie's car ablaze. "Abbie!"

He ran as fast as he could, with Jenny just behind him. Again the axe did nothing to penetrate the car.

"Surely it is too late," Katrina tried to sound disappointed, as she carried the now calm baby in her arms.

"No I have a protection spell on her." Jenny would not give up. "But these flames are a powerful magic!"

Ichabod looked at Katrina and she immediately repeated the spell she did in the basement and the flames dissipated.

Ichabod burned his hands opening the car door but he did not care. He pulled Abbie's unconscious body from the car. As he carried her and laid her on the ground he saw the blood coming from the back of her head.

"No, no, no... Abbie," Ichabod was distraught.

"I can try a healing spell," Jenny knelt down and placed her hands on Abbie. As she did an incantation, Abbie began to slowly awaken.

Ichabod went to hold Abbie in his arms, but Jenny blocked him. She gave her sister a huge hug. There was nothing natural about what just happened, and Ichabod needed to realize this.

Jenny gave Ichabod a serious look and he instantly knew. This was either Katrina or god forbid the baby.

"Ichabod how could you even think such a thing!" Katrina paced back and forth in her bedroom, keeping her voice low so as not to awaken the baby.

"Katrina, that was magic! There is no doubt about it."

"So you believe I tried to murder the second Witness, as you claim her to be," she whispered sharply.

"If it was not you, then..." He looked at the sleeping babe.

"No!" Katrina was adamant. "Do not accuse our son. He is only three days old."

"Then how do you explain what has just occurred?"

"Perhaps Miss Mills is a false Witness, and her sister, has not the power to be the defender. She probably caused this herself by using magic that she has not the ability to control."

"Katrina," Ichabod shook his head and held up his finger. "You do not know all that the Mills sister and I have been through! Do not speak on these matters!"

He left the room and put on his coat.

"Ichabod, where are you going?"

"I am going to take them home," he tried to remain calm.

"But it's Christmas Day... Ichabod, Please."

He could not deal with her right now. He needed to tend to the sisters and then try and salvage the time he had left with his son. "I shall return tonight."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

9~ The Dark Side ~~~

Katrina was in a panic. She was angry about Ichabod's dalliance with Abbie, but she was not foolish enough to try and murder the Mills sisters. She thought, more like hoped, it could not have been Jeremy. But she wasn't sure. Even in the womb he had helped her escape the Horseman's Carriage house. He had power.

And now because of his precious Abbie and her sister, there was no way Ichabod would allow them to stay. She had to think. Abraham had found a way to bring her back through time. Surely he would not allow her to be taken back. It was a great risk. But she had to take it. He would find a way to get her out of the barrier around Fredrick's Manor. She simply had to wait a few more days, until it was too late to send her back to 1782, then Ichabod could rescue her and the child.

She opened the package that he had left for her, and found the Necklace. She could tell there was magic in it... powerful magic. Still she was too nervous to put it on.

She went to the Mirror and used her magic to call upon Abraham. There he was, no head and shirtless. Certainly he would come for her. He motioned for her to put on the necklace. Reluctantly she did.

To her surprise the image of his head appeared and he spoke to her. "Katrina, you should not have left my care."

"You are the Horseman of Death! You took me against my will."

"I sought to save your life, and the life of your child." Katrina looked confused as he spoke. "You do not know do you?"

"Know what, Abraham? How would you kidnapping me save our lives?"

"Of course they would keep the truth from you. If you remain in 1782 you will be captured sentenced to Purgatory while your son is left to rot in a coffin for over 200 years."

Katrina could not believe what she was hearing. "No... It is not possible," she said breathlessly. "Ichabod promised our son would be powerful and have a long life. He said that we would reunite..."

Abraham shook his head, "Oh Katrina. The Witnesses are lovers. They will say whatever it takes in order to be rid of you and Jeremy. It is true. Jeremy is powerful. It is his power that sustained him from a young boy until he was old, while he withered underground in a box."

Tears began to roll down her face. This was unbelievable. Ichabod would send their child back to that.

"Katrina, my love... That is not even the worst of it." Abraham was relentless with the truth. "You will be murdered by Ichabod. And your son will be murdered by the Second Witness, Grace Abigail Mills."

Katrina was stunned numb. She could not process what Abraham was saying. "No... No... You must be lying... "

"Katrina, I swear it is true. I am trying to save your life: yours and your son. If you stay with Ichabod, your fate is sealed."

Katrina was too stunned for words. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Her lips quivered as teardrop stained her cheeks.

"Katrina, listen to me. You must find a way out of the barrier," Abraham desperately needed to get through to her. "For the life of your son, Katrina!"

She suddenly snapped out of her daze. She couldn't let the Witnesses take them back. She refused to let her son be condemned. She would not let the Witnesses take their lives. "I am trapped! The Witnesses are the only way through the barrier!"

"You must find a way. I will come for you tonight," Abraham reassured her.

Before sunset, Ichabod headed back to Fredrick's Manor. Jenny and Abbie had advised against it. But Jeremy was still his son, and he only had six more days.

Katrina was cold towards him. They had been married long enough for him to know, even when she tried to hide it. A fake smile plastered on her face could not mask the bitterness in her whispery tone.

But it was not for her that Ichabod stayed. It was for the baby he held in his arms. He sang an old Christmas Carol to the child as his lanky body shuffled him around the room. The baby calmly listened, soothed by his father's voice. The two were perfectly content.

As Katrina watched them, she began to doubt the words of Abraham. But then she remembered seeing Ichabod and Abbie together with her own eyes. She remembered the accusation that Ichabod made against their son, a new born baby. "Do you love him, Ichabod?"

"Of course. He is my son." Ichabod cradled Jeremy to sleep.

He did not stay long after that. Katrina had nothing more to say to him, and he cared very little about making amends. He only wanted to keep Katrina cooperative.

"I am sorry I accused you earlier today, Katrina. Do not worry. In a few days everything will be back the way it should be."

"Yes... The way it was," Katrina whispered.

"I shall take my leave for the evening. Is there anything I can bring for you in the morrow."

"No... Nothing."

He left her in the room and went downstairs to put on his coat and gather his things. As he made his way back to his car, he felt as if he were being followed. It caused him to pause and look around. There was nothing there. As he walked across the barrier to his truck he felt a hand upon his shoulder. It was an alarming feeling. He turned and saw no one.

He turned to back to his truck, and then he heard a twig on the ground snap. When he looked back he saw her outside the barrier holding the baby, "Katrina!"

He went for her but she used her power to stop him. "The plan has changed Ichabod."

"What are you doing?"

"I am saving our son from your whore!" She wrenched her hand.

Ichabod felt as if he were choking, "No... You don't understand..."

"I understand that you intended to send us back to a fate worse than death. And I understand that you have destroyed our vows. You murder me in order have your lover." Katrina tightened her magical grip around his neck. "I understand that you can hold our child in your arms then go back and bed the woman who murders him!"

Ichabod looked stunned, "It's not..."

She squeezed harder. "Do not try to lie Ichabod. I saw you two in a most carnal fashion, through the mirror. You left your family on Christmas Eve to lay with your whore!"

Now Ichabod could feel every bone in his body being pressed painfully together. "Katri... I can't..."

"You can't what, Ichabod? Move? Breath? Like our son who was shoved in a coffin as a little boy?!" She was about to crush him, but the baby stopped her. She felt something from him and knew she couldn't do it.

She gave one last squeeze to Ichabod's body. "I should kill you! But he loves you. So I will spare you this one time. But if you or your whore come anywhere near my son again, I promise I will not hesitate to end you both!"

She heard the Horseman in the distance and went into the woods to meet him.

Ichabod peeled himself from the ground and made it back to his truck. His phone was buzzing and he pulled it from his coat pocket. Six missed calls and five texts from Abbie. He called her immediately.

"Crane! What's going on? I could feel that something's wrong?"

"Katrina has escaped."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

10~ Return My Love ~~~

He next few days were ridiculously challenging. Abbie and Ichabod had to dig deep to stop a mysterious Demon named Marcus Collins, while Jenny and Joe were still hunting down Corbin's Shard of Anubis. It seemed as if they were being pulled in a dozen directions with work and trying to save the Archives. They were burning the candles at both ends trying to also find Katrina. And they were out of time.

Jenny walked into the Archives to find the very exhausted pair combing over a map of Westchester County. "No luck yet?"

"I am afraid we have yet to locate Katrina and my son," there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I wish you could have had more time with him, Crane. But Seamus says it has to be tonight." Abbie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It is not how I had hoped to bring in the New Year," he sighed, and placed his hand on top of hers for a moment, before they both returned their attention to the map.

"How about when this is all over we plan a huge New Year's Eve party for tomorrow night." Jenny half smiled.

"I'm down for that," Abbie sighed and then brought her attention back to the map.

"I don't get it," Jenny looked over the map. "We've checked every place we could think of that Katrina would bring a baby to. Are you sure she is with the Horseman?"

"She went to him, I am certain. She was not forced." Ichabod nodded.

Abbie stared quietly at the map. Her gaze was intense as she looked it over. "We aren't looking in the right place."

"You think she left the county?" Jenny asked.

"No... If she's with the Horseman then they are here. This is the epicenter for his power. I just don't think she needs a place suitable for a baby. She can use her powers to make any place suitable."

"Then she can literally be anywhere," Jenny huffed.

"No. I believe I know where she is," Ichabod stood as if Abbie's revelation turned on a light bulb in his head. "The last time she was hiding something that she didn't want found, it was me..."

"It's possible she could be in the cave," Abbie raised her brow and rubbed her chin.

"I believe so."

"Well if we know where she is," Jenny folded her arms. "Then we just need an extraction plan."

"I've got a plan." Abbie straightened up, "you ready to take on a witch?"

"They're coming," Katrina told Abraham as they lay under a blanket inside the cave. They spent the afternoon making love. Katrina had almost forgotten how good it felt to be adored and cherished.

The cave had been dreary and disgusting, but with some magic, Katrina made it quite pleasant. They had everything they needed. It was after all, for a short time. They just needed to make it through one more night and it would be too late to send her back.

Now they were found, and Katrina needed to prepare to do battle.

It was still daylight outside which meant Abraham had to stay inside. Katrina could feel the power being drained from the protection spell she cast over the cave. Abraham prepared his gun and his axe. He wouldn't let them take Katrina without a fight.

The Witnesses brought along Jenny, Joe and Cori for back up. Ichabod and Joe began setting up the generator and the fluorescent lights to keep the Horseman trapped inside the cave. Cori used a spell begin breaking down Katrina's protection. Abbie and Jenny were ready to take on Katrina once the protection was broken. Abbie had yet to master using her Witness powers, but she found it very easy to share them.

As soon as the protection went down Katrina struck out at them. They managed to dodge the blast of magic and Jenny was ready with a blast of her own. Abbie placed her hand firmly on her sisters back giving her a powerful boost. Katrina was brought to her knees as Abraham went after the sisters. Ichabod and Joe were ready with the consecrated rounds and arrows. They proved useful at slowing the Horseman.

Abbie finally saw an opportunity to grab Jeremy, and distract Katrina. She took off after the child.

"I've got the baby!" Abbie yelled as she reached for the boy.

Katrina went ballistic, "Do not touch him! Murderer!"

She turned from Jenny and sent a powerful blast, sending Abbie crashing into the wall of the cave.

Jenny quickly sent a concentrated energy blast along with a memory erasing spell directly at Katrina, while she was not looking. Katrina collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Ichabod ran to Abbie as the Horseman went for her. He took Abbie's halo weapon and slung it into Abraham's chest, sending him down crippled to his knees.

"Lieutenant?"

"I'm ok," Abbie mumbled. "Let's get out of here."

Ichabod grabbed the baby, while Joe and Jenny dragged Katrina to the car. Abbie grabbed all the stray arrows. Then, once she was safely out of the cave, she held out her hand and the halo weapon returned to her.

The gang went to town and met the Angels and Seamus at Reverend Knapp's church. They had clothes prepared for Abbie so that she would not draw unnecessary attention.

"How much time do we have," she asked the angels.

"Perhaps two hours, three at the most. We did the best we could." Muriel replied.

"We won't make it to the forest south of Fredrick's Manor and back in such a short amount of time. Not on foot." Ichabod said as he rocked his son to keep him from crying.

"You must, or you will have to wait for the next full moon," Thomas chimed in.

Muriel handed Ichabod a paper and quill, "These are two legal documentations for Grace just in case you do not return in time. You should date it 1780 before your death. Remember, Ichabod, you are presumed dead. You cannot be seen by anyone.

Ichabod handed Abbie the baby and signed the papers. Abbie's heart sank to her stomach as she remembered her first jaunt to Colonial America.

Muriel handed Abbie some silver and gold coins along with a few hundred British pounds. "You may need this to purchase a horse in order to get back in time. Colonial money was practically worthless in 1782. Please take care."

"I don't know about this," Jenny was having doubts. "Grace's journal says she received a visit from a stranger warning her to keep her child away from Katrina's baby. This was three weeks after Katrina arrived at Fredrick's Manor."

"Jenny, that warning could have been given by anyone," Abbie reassured her. "Crane and I will find a way to make it back in time. Don't worry."

The ground rumbled again, just as it did the night Jeremy was born. The motion startled them all.

"It's time," Seamus informed them.

Hurry back you two," Jenny tried to sound encouraging. "We have a party to plan."

The sisters gave each other a quick hug.

"We shall return most Directly, Miss Jenny.

Ichabod kissed his son on the forehead then kissed Abbie. She carried the baby while Ichabod carried Katrina.

"You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant."

Together they stepped through the portal.


	16. Dangerous Past (Part 3)

Dangerous Past Part 3 (clean)

~O~

~ 1~ Return to Sleepy Hollow ~

It was like a split second between Sleepy Hollow 2015 and Sleepy Hollow 1782. But it was a stark difference between the two. The church was dark and quiet.

Abbie could feel the difference in time. Then she noticed the bundle in her arms, "oh no! the baby!" He was gone.

"Worry not Lieutenant," Ichabod said as he laid Katrina across a pew. "Katrina carries him inside her again."

It was pitch black and Abbie grabbed a candle. She was terrible at using her Witness powers to conjure up magic, but this trick she had done before. Of course it was with Orion's help. But surely she could light a simple candle. It took a bit of doing but she got it lit. Ichabod raised an eyebrow to her.

"Hey, I got it lit didn't I," she shrugged.

"Barely," he teased.

"So I'll make that a New Year's resolution. Work on doing magic with my Witness powers," she sighed. "In the mean time we need to get Katrina out of here."

Their hearts jumped when they heard the church door open. Ichabod immediately sat with Katrina and tried to cover his face.

"Hello, can I help you dear?" An elderly lady came towards Abbie.

"Yes," Abbie spoke up. "My friends and I are in need of a horse and carriage. Our horse became ill on our journey, and we had to leave it behind."

"Oh, that won't be accomplished at this hour. It is nearly 9pm. Perhaps if you wait until morning..."

"We really need one tonight... As soon as possible."

"There's a tavern down the road," the lady pointed in the direction. "There may be someone there willing to do business with you at this hour. But they can be an unsavory bunch, so mind yourself."

"I will thank you," Abbie left right away.

"Is the lady well?" She asked Ichabod.

"She is resting after quite a long walk," Ichabod lied. "She only requires to not be disturbed."

"Can I get you anything, young man."

"If you could tell me where is the water closet?"

"It's right out the back door and across the alley way." She smiled. "My home is across the street if you need anything."

"Thank you." Ichabod waited for her to leave.

Officers McCoy and Devlin had just stepped out of the back door of a house, after having relations with the pair of sisters who lived there. They were being discrete by leaving out the back and stopped to take a leak before heading back to the tavern.

"Hey," Devlin whispered as he tapped McCoy on the shoulder. "That's Captain Crane."

"What are you talking about? Cranes been dead for near six months..." His voice trailed off as he looked up. Sure enough, no doubt about it, that was his former leader, Captain Ichabod Crane.

"See! It's him."

"No, you must be mistaken. The guy is way too skinny and not near tall enough," McCoy laughed. "You must be drunk off your *ss!"

"Eh..." Devlin shook his head. "Probably right. And I plan to get even drunker."

The men went down to the tavern, but McCoy didn't go in.

"Aren't you comin' in," Devlin asked.

"Naw, you go on. I think I'm going to head back for another go with Priscilla," he stretched his back.

"Ah lucky you. I knew I picked the wrong sister!" Devlin went inside.

McCoy made a b-line for his horse. He had been a lower operative for Washington. He wasn't fully in the know, but he knew enough to know Ichabod Crane was supposed to be dead. He thought about going to speak with Crane himself but didn't want to spook him and have him run off. After all, Ichabod had not known McCoy was an operative.

Normally Hamilton would be the closest, or Franklin if he were renting a home in New York, but right now, most of the founding Fathers were in Philadelphia or placed strategically near British troops in anticipation of their withdrawal or further aggressions . He had to think quickly as he mounted his horse. Betsy. She was in New York being courted by John Claypoole, a Mason brother. He would go to her.

Little did McCoy know that he rode right past Abbie who was with Ichabod. She walked into the Tavern and caught quite a few eyes.

"Can I help you," asked a woman behind the bar.

"I need to buy a horse and carriage. Nothing fancy, but I need it tonight." There was no way she could hide the nervousness in her voice, though she tried her damnedest. She could hear her heart pounding as several men turned to look her up and down... Or check her out. She couldn't tell.

"What's a little thing like you doing in here trying to conduct business?" One of the men asked in a less than pleasant tone.

She took a deep breath and found her confidence. She could do this. "My friends and I lost our horse during our travels. We just need another and we'll be on our way."

"Travels from where?" He asked, his tone becoming more authoritative. "You running from somewhere?"

"If I were running I wouldn't be here, would I?" Abbie was regretting adding that bit of sass to her voice when she saw the man stand up abruptly.

Another man quickly put up his arm to set the man back down. "Calm down Wallis. I'm sure the lady has papers." He smiled at Abbie as Wallis took a seat.

Abbie showed him her papers.

"You knew Captain Ichabod Crane? He was a good man."

"Very much so," Abbie hid her sigh of relief. That was one hurdle down.

"So you need a horse and carriage," he looked her up and down, as the other men went back to their drinking. "I could help you out. Those are mighty costly items. Maybe we can take a walk and figure a way for you to pay for it," he gave her a wink.

And here came hurdle number two, Abbie thought. "I have money."

"Randal behave, you rascal," the lady behind the bar shot him a dirty look.

"I'm behaving. I have a horse and carriage that I'd be willing to part with for the right price. The lady and I just need to come to terms is all."

"I have money, you've got a horse. I've got silver, gold or British Pound. Name your price," Abbie's voice was straight forward.

Randal was eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. "A good horse is going to cost you at quite a few pounds... And a carriage on top of that... Wew... But um. I like you Miss umm?"

"Abigail," Abbie pursed her lips. This guy was a piece of work. Really good looking and probably not used to being told no.

"Right... Miss Abigail. I'd be willing to cut you a real sweet deal. I got plenty of money, so I might be more interested in something I don't have."

"I'm only offering money, so if you can't make a deal with me, then I need to find a gentleman who can."

Randal smiled. This girl was feisty. "Okay, Miss Abigail. My property is two miles up the way. You can take a look at the merchandise and decide if you like what you see. We can get to know each other a little better along the way."

"Hmm, two miles away?" Abbie was skeptical.

"Randal, how about you just pick out something you think will suit her, and bring it back here to make the trade," the lady behind the bar spoke up.

"Rose, I was just trying to help Miss Abigail out. She could have some fun... Save a little money..."

"Nope. I just need the horse and carriage. And as fast as you can get it. One of my friends is in the family way. She's really big and pregnant... Feet swollen, gassy and all that." Abbie over exaggerated and figured that should cool this douce bags hard on.

It did the trick. Randall grabbed his hat, "Fine. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Rose turned to Abbie. "He's harmless, and a real sweetheart when he's not drunk. Put a few in him and he can come on strong. He certainly does have a type, and you are it.

Devlin paid close attention to their exchange. Especially the part where her papers were signed by Ichabod Crane. This could not be a coincidence.

Once Randal returned, he and Abbie made the exchange. At least his price was fair, a descent horse and a two seat buggy with a small back area. It would do.

Abbie hopped in and fumbled with the reigns. The horse and buggy lunged forward.

"Woe!" Randal called out and jumped in beside Abbie. "Take the reins like this."

He put his arms around her and took the reins and her hands. "Gently like this to get him to move forward. Then a gentle pull back to get him to stop."

"Thanks," Abbie was still on her guard with this guy. Though she did find it amusing to see how players haven't changed much in over two hundred years.

"You have mighty soft hands Miss Abigail," he said letting his thumb gently rub her fingers.

"I know." She shifted out of his arms and took the reins. "Now, I've really got to go."

"Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Thanks Randall." Abbie barely waited for him to get out before urging the horse to go.

She hurried back to the church. Ichabod had inside, gently rubbing Katrina's belly. As the baby played with him, he could feel his heart breaking for his son. He was convinced he could have turned Jeremy around. The baby had taken to him so easily, but the prophesy... He held his head low as he had to steel his resolve.

Finally Abbie was back. He had her pull around to the back of the church, so they could get away discreetly.

Devlin was watching and over heard them saying that they would be returning to the church. It was definitely Captain Crane. He would tell his commander, Colonel Sutton, as soon as he arrived in the morning.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 2 ~ What We Must Do ~

McCoy rode his steed at lightning speed to Claypoole's New York town house. He hastily banged on the door, and the Housekeeper answered.

"I must speak with Mrs. Ross at once," he hurried the woman.

A moment later Betsy and John hurried to the Foyer.

"My apologies for interrupting your party," McCoy gave them a slight head bow.

"McCoy, what's happened? Has Mrs. Crane been seen?"

"No, not Mrs. Crane... Captain Crane!"

"That's not possible." Betsy shook her head.

"It's true, I saw him with my own eyes." McCoy spoke hastily. "He was also seen by Devlin. If Devlin tells Colonel Sutton..."

"Oh no," Betsy gasped. "Sutton hates Ichabod. He sees him as a privileged Englishman. He'll look for him and hang him for desertion and as a traitor if he finds him."

"What should we do?" McCoy asked.

Betsy went to the hallway dresser, pulling out a paper and quill. "I need you to deliver this message to Ben Franklin in Philadelphia. Tell him I'm handling it. John dear, I need you to have our guests leave. Only the Masons can stay... No one else. I'll be back before morning."

"Of course my dear," John went right away.

Betsy grabbed her hooded cloak and went for her horse. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Ichabod, but I'm on my way."

It took longer than they had hoped to get Katrina to the forest near Fredrick's Manor. The moon was full in the sky, and the air was cold.

Ichabod carried Katrina from the carriage and gently laid her on the ground. He put his hand upon her belly intending to say goodbye but, he froze. His hand began to tremble. "I... I cannot do this."

"We don't have a choice," Abbie knelt beside him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"This is not right," he reached to pick Katrina up. "I won't do this to him."

Abbie pulled him away from her, "No... No, Crane we can't."

"He's my son!" Ichabod yelled and the ground rumbled. "If the angels want to condemn him they can damn well do it themselves!"

"It's not their job to save humanity. It's ours!" Abbie put her hands on his face to calm him and to reason with him. "I hate this, I do. If it was just about saving me, I'd say I'll take my chances, for you to have a chance with him."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you Abbie."

"I know. But it's not about me... or you even. It's about saving everyone else. We are the witnesses. We have to do the right thing."

"How can it be right to condemn my own child to such a fate?"

"We didn't do this. Ichabod... Look at me. This is not your fault." She rarely called him by his first name. But when she did she meant for him to truly listen and hear her words. "What's happened with Jeremy and Katrina is done. We are just putting things back the way they were. We can't change the past."

She put her arms around him and could feel his pain as he melted into her arms. A minute was all he needed. A minute to let it all go.

"Let's go home, Abbie."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 3 ~ Lovers ~

They made it back much faster and hurried into the church. They stood in the right spot and waited, but nothing happened.

"No," Abbie gasped. "How long has it been?"

"Three hours and twenty minutes..." Ichabod looked at his watch. "I hesitated."

"No, they said three hours at the most. You hesitated for five minutes... We were just too late."

It was now well past midnight and they had a few hours to come up with a plan. Ichabod counted what was left of their money.

"Is it enough to rent a room for a month?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, but..." Ichabod hesitated.

"But what?"

"It just might be challenging, because I must remain hidden and well, people don't know you."

"So? Oh, because I'm not white," Abbie figured.

"I just... I don't know," Ichabod was starting to see his old life in a whole new way. "I'm sure there are places that will rent to you..."

"Just not the kind of places you'd want to stay in."

He didn't have time to respond when the back door came flying open. It was unusual and startled them both. Ichabod instinctively stood in front of Abbie.

"Well, Ichabod Crane," Betsy pulled off her hood. "It seems news of your death may have been over exaggerated."

"Betsy!"

"I'm here to save you... Oh, and your friend it seems."

"This is my partner Abbie..." Ichabod stood to the side. "How did you know I was here?"

"Two of your former men spotted you while you were using the outhouse. Fortunately one of them, McCoy, is an operative. The other, Devlin, is loyal to Sutton. We have to get you out of here."

Betsy attached her horse to Abbie's carriage and horse and they slipped away to New York.

"So how are you here?" Betsy was curious. "Everyone is searching for Katrina because she tied you to the Horseman and hid your body."

"I don't think I can tell you, but do know I appreciate you helping us."

"I sent word to Franklin. Does he know you are here? I know that I've taken a step back from certain duties in this battle, but I can't imagine George or Ben keeping this from me."

"They don't know," Ichabod hoped Betsy wouldn't press. "So, you and Claypoole?"

"He's a charmer. I like him very much. And he's fun. You'll see." Betsy smiled. "You should use a pseudo name. Only a couple of Masonic brothers will remain at the home. I don't believe you know them, however should things go badly, they will help us. The servants won't know your face but your name is too well known."

"How about Jackson Mills," he offered, smiling at Abbie and the idea of taking her last name.

"I like it," Abbie smiled. She had gotten used to calling him Jackson, and she liked that he thought of her last name.

"And do you need a cover name Abigail Mills?"

"No. Nobody knows me."

"Very well," Betsy smiled. "People might think you're married."

They returned to Claypool's home just before the sun came up. John escorted the two to their rooms, so they could get cleaned up and rest.

"After they changed into sleeping attire, Ichabod slipped into Abbie's room. He was in no mood to be alone, still gutted from leaving Katrina in the woods.

"You doing okay," Abbie asked not wanting to intrude on his private thoughts.

"I have been better," he sat on the side of her bed. "Perhaps after a bit of sleep I will have a renewed sense of perspective."

"I'm exhausted but I doubt I can sleep." She climbed behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I need you Treasure."

"I'm here," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.

He turned to her and gently kissed her lips. His hand rested upon her cheek as he continued each kiss a little more intense than the one before. Soon his hands slid down her body. They began to breathe heavy as their bodies pressed together.

"I need you desperately..." His voice was deep and husky, barely audible.

It was amazing being together in each other's arms. Their intimacy offering so much comfort and relief. They easily slipped away to the special place.

*it feels so good here* Abbie's mind was open to him.

*let us stay here for a while* Ichabod needed the respite.

So they stayed relaxing and enjoying the time that they could escape and enjoy each other. For in this moment they didn't have to worry about the long month ahead of them in hiding in 1782, or returning to fight demons in 2015-2016, or losing a son. All of that was pushed away, for just a little while.

Abbie and Ichabod were up an hour later. Their time away had seemed like half a day, when it had only been a few seconds. Ichabod tried to sneak out of Abbie's room but was caught by Betsy.

"Why, Ichabod Crane. I thought you were a gentleman," she teased. "I had to pin you down in a broom closet, and here you are slipping out of a woman's room. I guess the rumored great romance between you and Katrina was just that."

He went into his room and she followed him.

"Betsy, there is much you do not know of the situation..."

"I know what you look like after you've had a dalliance," she bit her lower lip. "So does this mean you are now a free man to do as you please?" She ran her fingers across her cleavage as she licked her lips.

"Betsy, are you not being courted by Claypool?"

"Yes, but we have yet to formalize our attachment." She ran her hand down his chest observing the scar he received in battle. "I'm still very much a free woman."

"I am not quite available at the moment." Ichabod informed her.

"So you and Abigail? It is more than a simple affair?"

"It is more indeed." He opened the door for her to leave.

"Very well," Betsy smiled. "She's pretty Ichabod. I like her. Just in case you might be interested in a ménage à trios. You do know what that is don't you, Ichabod?"

"Indeed," he closed the door quickly. Betsy was just as much of a handful now as she was 8 years ago.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 4 ~ Hide Out ~

At breakfast Betsy introduced Ichabod and Abbie to the Masons as Abigail Mills and Jackson Mills. The men didn't question the names, but the older Mason, Douglas Lafayette and Ichabod did know each other. He said nothing as Ichabod expected he would not. If this was a top secret mission, he would simply comply. He never saw Ichabod Crane if anyone were to ask him.

After breakfast Betsy met privately with the Witnesses.

"I will make arrangements for myself and the Masons to stay as long as you need," Betsy informed them as she poured everyone a cup of tea.

Abbie gave Ichabod a concerned look, "We appreciate the help, but you can't do that."

"Abigail, we must," Betsy looked confused. "From the time of Ichabod's arrival in America, General Washington made it clear that he was to be trained vigorously but protected at all cost."

"Betsy, for the success of not just my mission with Abbie, but also for the very fate of this country... You must conduct yourselves just as you would had I not arrived. The situation is that critical."

Betsy furrowed her brow, "But Claypoole is quitting the New York Town house at the end of the week. We planned to go to Philadelphia."

"Then that is what you should do. Abbie and I must return to Sleepy Hollow as soon as it is deemed safe in order to complete our mission."

"I know that you are from the future," Betsy stopped with all pretenses.

"How could you know that?" Abbie asked. They had said nothing to give it away.

"I saw the scar on Ichabod's chest. It is too deep to have healed in less than six month and without a stitch even."

"Betsy, you can't..." Ichabod started.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I can tell that for you, history has already been set in stone. And you want to ensure that your presence doesn't change anything."

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded.

"Well I hope we can make the most of your time. I have several engagements before I leave New York, but I will see about getting you back safe to Sleepy Hollow."

Devlin did go to Colonel Sutton that morning when he arrived in Sleepy Hollow. Sutton could not believe it at first but the more Devlin spoke, the more hopeful he became.

Ichabod had received glory for his valor and sacrifice on the battlefield a few months ago. It was that battle that had stopped the Hessians from going after Hamilton, who achieved the final victory in Yorktown a month later.

If Ichabod was indeed alive and hiding, then he was a coward and a traitor who hid away, aided by his wife, in order to avoid facing battle in Yorktown. It was his wife who declared he died, then his body went missing. Now even Mrs. Crane was missing.

"And you are certain he is at the church?"

"Yes," Devlin was eager to get on Sutton's good side. "I heard him tell the girl that they had to return."

"And did McCoy see this girl?"

"No, he left before she came into the tavern. She even has her identification papers signed by Crane."

They went to check out the church but there was no sign of Crane or the mystery young woman.

Before they left Mrs. Porter arrived to tend to the church. The elderly lady seemed presently surprised to see the Colonel in church.

"Colonel Sutton, it's nice to see you in church young man," the elderly lady smiled.

"Mrs. Porter, I'm just looking for an old friend. Have you seen Captain Crane here?"

"Oh, no dear. He died months ago. I may be old and near blind, but I'm not senile," she chuckled warmly.

Sutton shook his head and humored the lady, "of course. So no one came by the church last night?"

"Oh, there were some visitors just passing through. Two young women and a gentleman."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Sutton had one of his men Harris go with Devlin to do a low key search for Crane. It was to no avail because Crane had not been seen anywhere. They looked for three days before Sutton called off the search. He was frustrated at being so close to bringing down the Aristocratic Brit who had hogged his glory in life and in death. Devlin was made to look like a drunken fool who had seen the ghost of a dead man.

Betsy sent the Masons on about their business. The first night, the servants served a delightful little feast for the four of them. Betsy and Ichabod shared a few stories of their past adventures entertaining John and Abbie.

Then after dinner a couple of the servants took to the violin and piano to provide music. They drank and enjoyed each other's company. Ichabod had not exaggerated about Betsy. She was quite flirtatious and forward. Not at all the image Abbie had in her mind since childhood of the flag lady.

John didn't seem to mind when Betsy cozied up to Ichabod, or to Abbie. Actually he seemed to rather enjoy her flirting with Abbie. Eventually both Abbie and Ichabod managed slip away while Betsy danced with John.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 5 ~ Masquerade ~

On the fourth day at the townhouse, the servants were bustling about the house making preparations for Claypool's last party.

Abbie sat in the parlor tinkering on the piano, while Ichabod read through a book of poetry that he actually had not read before. She hated the way the notes were written in these days. They seemed so tight and jumbled together. She was fumbling through another phrase when Ichabod came to her aid. He sat beside her and plucked easily through the phrase, one handed.

"I would have got it," she pursed her lips at him.

"Eventually..." He grinned and she gave him a playful shove.

"Ugh! I'm so bored Crane," Abbie flopped her arms on the piano and laid her head down.

"It has been a rather long four days," Ichabod huffed.

"I apologize for keeping the two of you cooped up in here," Betsy waltz into the parlor and flounced into a lounge chair.

"It's just that Crane and I are used to doing... something. It's kind of hard to sit around and wait."

"Maybe one day the two of you will learn to just relax and enjoy each other," Betsy gave them a devilish look. "You know we must leave here before two days time. Have you thought about where you will stay in Sleepy Hollow?"

"There is a place we can go. We will be safe there." Ichabod got up from the piano and went to the window. "We just have to get there without anyone recognizing me."

"Well don't worry about that. Ben and I have arranged an escort for you." Betsy smiled quite pleased with her arrangements. "For tonight we shall enjoy the party."

"I think it best Abbie and I stay upstairs during the party," Ichabod wasn't sure why she'd even made the suggestion.

"Nonsense Ichabod," Betsy walked over and swatted him flirtatiously. "I couldn't send you and Abigail away after having a dreadful bore of a stay. I have a reputation. Besides, what's a Masquerade affair for if not its anonymity?"

"The party is a masquerade? Really?" Abbie was skeptical.

"Oh, yes Abigail," Betsy strutted over to the piano and leaned across it. "Our French allies love a good masquerade. Surely they have such affairs in the future."

"We do, but not very often," Abbie shook her head. "I suppose it's a bit like a costume party."

"Do you think a masquerade ball is wise with so many Red Coats still in New York?" Ichabod pondered. "The war is not over yet."

"That's precisely the point, Ichabod," Betsy pointed at him. "I have an informant coming tonight. We need to know if the British are planning further aggressions. It's not quite big enough to be a ball, but I promise you two will have a splendid time."

Abbie had to admit she was intrigued by the party. There was something to be said for the fan fair and liveliness. Perhaps it was the anonymity that encouraged the slightly less prim and proper behavior that Abbie had become used to from her time in England. It wasn't nearly as salacious as Fiona's private affair, but it was coming quite close. Everyone was in high spirits as they anticipated the war nearing its end. Mostly though, Abbie just thought it was nice to be doing something besides sitting around waiting.

Ichabod glanced around the room to get a feel for the company. He observed Betsy who was playfully engaged in a private conversation. He knew her game well enough to know that this was talking with her informant.

His main concern of course was to stay close to Abbie. He did not want to take any risks, even though nobody knew her. She wore a lovely pale beaded dress, that accentuated her lovely dark skin. The dress also did a lot of favors to her already perfect petite figure. Ichabod wasn't the only man in the room with his eyes on Abbie's heaving breast and round rear.

"And who might you be?" A masked man with a thick French accent asked Abbie. "From whose house are you a lady's maid in?"

"No one's house," Abbie smiled while checking the fastens on her mask.

"Then you are an independent and free woman, Oui?"

"Oui. Je suis une femme libre." Abbie smiled.

"Je pense que je suis amoureux," the Frenchman smiled flirtatiously and kissed Abbie's hand.

"And," Ichabod interrupted, "she is with me."

"I was just about to ask the lady for a dance," the Frenchman sounded disappointed.

"But I thought I was next on your dance card," Betsy smiled as she shimmied between them, her red dress catching the Frenchman's attention. She waved the servant to bring them drinks and they all downed the alcohol.

"I can't say that I recognize you either," the man stared at Ichabod as he drank.

"I'm still waiting for my dance," Betsy batted her eyelashes at the man. She was good at distractions.

"How could I disappoint the hostess," he bowed and took Betsy's hand.

Ichabod turned to Abbie, "would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," they danced for a while before Betsy brought more drinks.

The party began to wind down to a more intimate number, mostly close friends of John's.

Ichabod was starting to feel the effects of over indulging in drink and thought to retire for the night. He took Abbie by the arm.

"I believe I have had my fill for the night, Treasure." He gave her an adorable half drunken smile.

"Awe, and I was just getting started," Abbie joked.

"Well then I insist that you stay," Betsy came in between them and looped her arms in theirs. "The night is young and there is still a lot of fun to be had.

She pulled them to a table for a game of cards and another round of drinks. Betsy sat next to Abbie and taught her to play Bouilotte. Abbie was a natural and the girls cleaned the floor with the men. Betsy gave Abbie a huge kiss on the cheek before pulling her up to dance.

"Come on Ichabod!" Betsy twirled around on the floor with Abbie.

Abbie flashed him a smile that he could not resist. He downed another drink and went to the floor. He playfully snatched Abbie away from Betsy and held her close, as they swayed to the music.

With one hand placed delicately on her back and the other in hers, Abbie felt as if Ichabod could carry her away.

"You're drunk, Crane," Abbie laughed as she practically held him up to dance.

"Maybe just a little," Ichabod slurred before tumbling back onto the sofa. He pulled Abbie on top of him giving her a sloppy kiss. He held one arm around her waist; the other hand slid gently down her back and then fell to the side.

Abbie pulled from his kiss, only to find Ichabod's eyes closed and his breathing steady. Abbie grinned and rested her head on his chest.

A minute later, Betsy came over an laid across the couch next to the resting couple. "Looks like John isn't the only one who has had a few too many."

She pointed to John slumped in a chair a low rumble snoring escaped him. Abbie let out a laugh.

"Oh, Abigail. I can't tell you how much I miss the days when Ichabod and I were cohorts. Those were the most exciting days of my life."

"I can imagine. I think Crane enjoyed them a lot too. Even though he's hard pressed to admit it," Abbie sighed. "My life hasn't been the same since the day we met."

"You're good for him. I've never seen him so willing to relax and genuinely enjoy himself."

"He has come a long way since. He still has his moments."

"You mean his rants?"

"Yes," Abbie laughed.

"Well I enjoyed having him back... And meeting you. He's very much in love with you."

"You can tell?"

"The way he looks at you. It's clear to anyone. That and the fact that I offered a ménage à trois for the three of us, and he actually turned me down. He wants to keep you all to himself," she winked.

Abbie was shocked at first but then she and Betsy burst out laughing. Her eyes were heavy and she was exhausted. She snuggled up into Ichabod's arms. Betsy rested her head on his other shoulder. They talked a little while longer until they both joined the men in slumber.

That night, Ichabod had the strangest dream. It was a vision of Betsy undoing Abbie's corset and petticoat. He tried to will the dream to continue but it faded away.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 6 ~ Hangovers and Heroes ~

Morning came, the light from the rising sun beamed through the window. Ichabod cracked one eye open then winced. His head was pounding from the massive hangover. He tried to move but could hardly budge. He peeked his eyes open again and found that Abbie was nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Good morrow Ichabod," Betsy yawned.

Ichabod jumped realizing that she was laying on his other shoulder. Now with his eyes open, he realized his shirt was off, and the ladies corsets were tossed on the ground with their top petticoats.

He reached down to quickly grab his shirt and Abbie's dress, causing her to wake up.

"What the devil is going on?" Ichabod stammered as he covered Abbie's chemise.

"Mmm, is it time to wake up already?" Abbie rubbed her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Betsy stretched daintily. "I'll have the servant bring something to sooth the after effects of our drunkenness.

Ichabod looked at them as if they'd grown a third head. Everything was a blur after the guests left. He thought Betsy was only teasing about a threesome. "Surely we did not... "

"Did not what, Ichabod?" Betsy batted her eyes.

Ichabod fumble to find the appropriate words. "Did the three of us have... relations?"

Betsy laughed as Ichabod tossed her petticoat to her from the floor.

"Crane of course not," Abbie rolled her eyes. "We were too drunk and tired to make it up to our rooms. I was having trouble getting comfortable with that damn corset on, so Betsy helped me out of it... That's all."

"Oh." Ichabod was now quite embarrassed. "Of course."

John was still passed out on the lounging chair and let out a loud snore.

"I think I should tend to Mr. Claypoole," Betsy said as she fastened her dress

"I'm going upstairs to freshen up. Are you staying here, Casanova," Abbie teased Ichabod,

"I shall go with you," Ichabod followed Abbie, still feeling the sting of his confusion.

He servant brought Betsy's special hang over concoction, and they begrudgingly drank it. As nasty as it was it did sooth the banging of the head ache. They climbed into bed and snuggled into each other's arms to sleep off the remainder.

A couple of hours later Betsy came knocking on the door to wake the pair. "Sorry to disturb you two, but it's almost time for your departure."

"So soon?"Abbie asked.

"Yes. There is someone on their way presently to Albany, who can offer you a safe escort to Westchester county. Ben and George both trust him explicitly."

Asker ant came in a minute later with a cloak, hat and a few other garments for the couple.

"Thank you Celia," Betsy quickly dismissed her. "These are for you."

"We couldn't," Ichabod tried to turn them away.

"Nonsense," Betsy insisted. "The weather has turned quite frigid this winter. We may even see snow. You'll need warm clothing. These items will not be missed, nor will giving them to you affect history. Now, do you have money? Provisions?"

"We have enough to get by for the time we'll be here," Abbie accepted the clothes and wrapped them in a sack."

"Abigail, you must take care. Only go into town when needed." Betsy helped Abbie fasten the cloak. "Sleepy Hollow is but a small town and the men there can be quite pompous towards women. No offense Ichabod."

"No, offense taken, Betsy," Ichabod raised an eyebrow as he put on his coat and scarf.

"I've already met some people town, I'll manage."

"Still, I would feel much better if I could go with you." Betsy sighed. "Come, you're escort will be here any minute."

They hurried to the foyer as a servant brought their small carriage. Another servant brought a basket of food to sustain them a couple of days until Abbie could buy some more.

The weather had grown very cold, and Abbie wasn't looking forward to the ride back to a sleepy Hollow. What she wouldn't give for a car with temperature control and seat warmers.

"Did someone call for an escort?" A man called out as another carriage arrived.

"Say it isn't so." Ichabod looked in disbelief. "Do my ears deceive me? Alexander?"

"I should say it is my eyes that deceive me!" Alexander hopped out of the carriage and gave Ichabod a firm hand shake and a hug.

"Let me introduce you to Miss Abigail. She is my partner." Ichabod smiled. "Lieutenant, this is Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh my... It's an honor to meet you sir," Abbie was a bit awe struck.

Alexander kissed her hand, "the pleasure is most certainly mine, miss."

He then greeted Betsy, "as much as I wish we could make a visit of this, I'm afraid you all must be going."

"Understood. Fortunately, Sleepy Hollow is on my way?" Alexander said as he and his driver unlatched one of the horses. He then mounted the free horse while Ichabod and Abbie boarded their small carriage.

Betsy took Ichabod's hand and gave it a warn squeeze. "Remember, should you have any trouble, you must call upon Washington or Franklin only."

"Farewell Betsy," Ichabod waved to his former partner.

"Goodbye dear Ichabod. Farewell Abigail." She waved as they rode off.

Hamilton rode his horse beside the carriage, while Ichabod took the reins. Though he knew he couldn't ask Ichabod about his current mission, the men talked about the past and the victories and losses. Abbie listened, gaining a new level of endearment for Ichabod as he spoke about the men he served with.

"We all owe you a great deal Ichabod. You held back the Hessian forces from ambushing us on our way to Yorktown," Alexander was not too proud to give credit.

"I was simply doing my duty."

"And it was well done. Lives were saved and victory was achieved. Do you still sing Crane?" Alexander asked. "The one from your homeland about Jonny?"

"There she sits on butter milk hill

Who can blame her cryin' her fill

Every tear returning ill

Johnny has gone for a Soldier.

Me oh my she loved him so

It broke her heart just to see him go

Only time will heal her woes.

Johnny has gone for a soldier."

Abbie bundled up and leaned on Ichabod's arm as he sang the old folk song. She always found his singing somehow soothing. No doubt his men had enjoyed it as well; a small bit of peace amidst the turmoil of war.

"Ah, we lost a lot of good men along the way, Hamilton lamented. "But it was the victory at Yorktown that has been the definitive battle. The war is as good as over. If only you could be a part of what's happening now."

"I am content in my current position," Ichabod smiled at Abbie. "With the congress gathering in Philadelphia, what takes you away to Albany?"

"My lovely wife is going to have our first child," Alexander beamed. "I swear to you Ichabod, I am truly a happy man."

Ichabod felt his heart drop as he thought about how he had to leave his own son. But he was happy for Hamilton, regardless of his own pain. "Congratulations, my friend."

Abbie gently rubbed his leg to offer him some comfort.

"Here is where we part ways, my friend," Ichabod slowed the carriage.

Alexander tipped his hat, "So long, and take care." They waved as he kicked his horse and carried on ahead of his carriage.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 7 ~ Sanctuary ~

Snow began to fall as Ichabod steered their buggy down the road. He put one arm around Abbie pulling her close for warmth.

Finally they came upon the stone wall of the Basillica. They easily brought the carriage through the wall. The stone cottage looked lovely with its roof lightly covered with a thin layer of snow.

Ichabod helped her down, "go ahead inside. I shall gather enough wood to start a fire."

It felt colder inside than it did outside. There was no electricity or running water. She sighed and shook her head as she thought about using the outhouse. Abbie put down the basket of provisions drew back the coverings over the window to let in some light. She found a candle and after a few minutes she managed to light it. She then went through the armoire and found a couple of thick fur blanket along with two knit ones, and a few other draperies.

Finally Ichabod brought in stray wood that he had gathered. "The well and the pond are frozen. Here's some wood to get a fire started. I'll take the axe and break some ice, then chop us some proper wood for the fire."

"Let me help . What can I do?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod gave her a kiss, "you can get the fire started. The temperature is dropping fast."

Abbie folded her arms and gave him a side eye. Ichabod smiled, "very well. The ice needs to be gathered and boiled for drinking and washing. We could also use some stones."

"Ok," Abbie nodded. "I can handle that."

As she gathered the water and the stones, she watched Ichabod use the horse to drag a downed tree into their sanctuary. He then began chopping wood for the fire place, as she went inside.

She was glad she started the fire with the sticks Ichabod had gathered. The room felt so much better, though it was still quite cold. She took of her coat, and took a minute to warm herself. She then put the stones aside, not knowing what to do with them, and began boiling the water.

Ichabod came in with the first of the wood and put a log on the fire. "Hand me the stones."

Abbie brought them and watched as he set them around the fire. "They'll provide us some warmth when we have to use the outhouse."

"Don't remind me," Abbie cringed. "I guess we're roughing it for the next three weeks."

"We shall fare just fine. I've been in worse," Ichabod looked around. We should make a bed over there. It's close enough to the fire. There won't be any concern over stray embers. I should bring in more wood. The snow is coming down more heavily."

Abbie laid down the furs and a blanket then took inventory of the food. It was enough for two days, three if they stretched it. She smiled when she saw that Betsy had thought to include some tea, some cubes of sugar, and a bit of salt and spices.

"I think I can work with this," Abbie smiled. She sliced a potato and the ham, and cooked it on a pan in the fire. She had to guess with the spices but was pleased with the hash.

It was dark now; the small cottage was illuminated be the fire casting long shadows on the walls.

Ichabod was delighted by the aroma as he came in with the rest of the wood. He smiled at her as she finished cooking. He then hung drapes around the bed she had made.

"What is that for?" She watched with curiosity.

"In case the fire goes out while we sleep. The drapes will keep our body heat in."

"You learned all this while fighting in the war?"

"Indeed," he reminisced. "We had many a rough winter night. But I dare say we dined on nothing that smelled so good as what you are preparing."

"Smelling good and tasting good are two different things," Abbie winked at him. "Come on, let's eat."

Ichabod couldn't believe Abbie could make such a delicious feast with so little. He watched her eat, the way she licked her lips after each bite.

"What?" She smiled. "I'm hungry. It's been a long day."

"It's not that," his eyes sparkled as he continued to watch her. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

"Ah yes. Because eating potato hash accents my eyes," Abbie grinned.

"And your lips," Ichabod gave her his best sexy eye brow.

Abbie let out a laugh, and looked away. She couldn't help but blush when he looked at her like that.

The wind howled outside and the cold drafts whisked through the cracks beneath the door and windows.

Abbie shivered as she finished her tea and went to wash for bed. Ichabod watched her fixated as she held the cloth of warm water to her face. She placed it down and struggled to undo her dress.

Ichabod got up and went to her, drawn to her, needing to touch her. He helped her from her dress, and she in turn helped him from his clothing.

He stood close, towering over her as she washed down his chest. She loved the feel of his warm breath on her face.

He dipped his hand into the bucket of warm water and pulled out the other cloth. Slowly he washed the back of her neck and her shoulders the warm water felt soothing, but was quickly followed by the cool air touching her wet skin.

"Crane!" She jumped with a shiver.

"Sshh..." He held her firm pulling her closer to his body, and kissing her belly. "My apologies. That was very naughty of me."

"Yes it was," Abbie looked down at him while running her fingers though his hair.

"Let me make it up to you."

He kissed her belly again as he ran his hands up her thigh

Their lips met, tongues clashing recklessly has he carried her to their makeshift bed.

Every intimate moment they shared was special. Even when they would were done he vever wanted to let her go. He kissed her again and again before he pulled her to his side to hold her.

She pressed her feet against his legs for warmth and he almost flinched. He pulled a blanket over her.

"You are chilled to the bone. I should put another log on the fire."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to stay here."

"I believe that is a capital idea," he said as he held her in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 8 ~ Roughing It ~

A light snow continued to fall through much of the next day. Ichabod showed Abbie how to wrap stones in cloth to stay warm in the outhouse. Other than quick jaunts to the restroom, food or to care for the horse, they stayed in the warmth of the bed, wrapped in their blankets.

There wasn't much to do, but they didn't mind. Sometimes they'd sing, practicing duets for their next Karaoke night.

"Try it with a little more base," Abbie would critique. "I'll start then you go."

She cleared her throat, " So I'm gonna love you."

She pointed to Ichabod "I'm gonna love you"

"Like I'm gonna lose you" They ended together in perfect harmony.

Ichabod was so delighted that he spun her around and waltzed with her through the cottage. He hummed the song she had just taught him and she sang along.

Ichabod couldn't imagine anything more perfect than lying there alone just the two of them. There were times his thoughts would wander to Katrina and his unborn child; if they were well at Fredrick's manor. He knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go see them or take care of them. It was out of his control. But it was still hard.

"Try not to think about it," Abbie said out of the blue. She always knew, even though he tried to hide it.

"There are times I find it difficult not to wonder… difficult to stay away."

"I know," Abbie sympathized on some level. "I am the one who delivers the warning to Grace Dixon, to keep Jeremy away from her daughter. But I can't tell her that he is going to kill her and her husband. I know it's going to happen, but there's nothing I can do or say to change things."

He listened to her, as he ran his fingers down her abdomen then up again to her neck, then her cheek. "I suppose we should take comfort that we have one another. That this path we travel, we embark upon tougher."

"Tomorrow, I need to go into town," Abbie looked into his blue eyes.

Ichabod let out a sigh, and rested his forehead to hers. "We can make do with the provisions we have left."

"We'll be out of food by tomorrow night."

"Then I shall hunt a deer or trap a rabbit."

Abbie turned up her face, "No. Come on. We've prepared for this. It'll be fine. I have papers, and I've already met a few people. Everything will be fine."

Ichabod could tell she was trying to convince herself, just as much as him. The last thing he wanted to do was add to her anxiety. He kissed her then rested his head upon her chest. "Very well, Treasure."

Abbie woke the next morning with cold toes. She reached her feet to find some warmth from Ichabod, but she felt nothing. She reached her arm out for him, then peeked her eyes open. He wasn't there, but there was an odd scrapping sound. She poked her head out of the canopy and saw Ichabod sitting near the fire whittling stick into arrows. She draped a blanket around her and went to sit with him by the fire.

"Good morrow, Lieutenant."

"Morning, Crane. You should have woke me. What is all this?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I realized that we have no means of protection outside of the sanctuary."

"And you just realized this because I'm going out on my own?"

"I was distracted."

Abbie gave him the look and he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean that I was distracted by you..."

"Okay?" Now Abbie's look was more questioning.

"Not that you are not beautiful enough to bring me to distraction... Er... What I mean to say is that I was distracted by the safety and security of this place."

"So you're making little spears?" Abbie teased.

Ichabod scoffed, "these are arrows. I made you a bow."

"I know. I was just teasing," she grinned. "You put stone tips on some of them."

"Yes, just in case you run into a villain of a supernatural kind."

"I'm not that good a shot, you know."

"We shall practice before you go into town."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 9 ~ Going to Town ~

It was freezing out, but the bright sun offered some warmth. The bow Ichabod made for her was perfect. He helped her to improve her aim but she felt clumsy, trying to pull and make the shot with her hands wrapped for warmth. She made her shot just left of center.

"Damn!" she grumbled. "I'm just going to buy a gun."

"You did quite well, Lieutenant," Ichabod tried to encourage her. "But I think you would do well to have a pistol."

"I'll have work on the bows shots," she sighed as she gathered her arrows. "I better be going. I want to be back before dark."

Ichabod tried to think of a reason she should not go, but he couldn't come up with one that would hold. Abbie was more than capable of handling herself. Unlike her first time in Colonial New York, this time she was prepared. He held her face gently, looking deep into her dark brown eyes.

"You will purchase a pistol?"

"Yes," Abbie half laughed. "I will purchase a pistol."

"I love you, Treasure," he said as his lips kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it."

She grabbed her purse and basket and hopped up on the buggy.

Mrs. DeWitt could tell that Abbie was not accustomed to shopping. "Did your Misses not give you a list, Dear?"

"No," Abbie smiled politely. "No Misses and no list. I'm on my own."

"Ah and for the first time I can tell. What's your name, Dear?"

"Abigail."

"Well then Abigail, how about I get you started with some essential food items. You can get a nice kitchen set up for between one and two British pounds. More if your money is colonial. I'll convert it for you."

"I'll be paying in British pounds, and the cost is affordable."

"All right then. Look around and see if there is anything else you need." Mrs. DeWitt measured her out some sugars, flour, corn mill, oats, seasonings and salt, a cabbage, a few potatoes, butter, a loaf of bread and a few eggs. "I don't have any meat or milk, but I can put you in touch with a couple of farmers if you like."

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Would you like some jam and tea or cider?"

"Yes, that all sounds perfect. Oh and some coffee if you have it," Abbie walked around looking at all the goods and trinkets that were available. She couldn't believe a pound of soap was only two pennies

"There, this should get you set for a proper kitchen, Abigail. Would you like anything else?"

"Yes... I think... A quill and ink, some paper... Umm paint if you have it?"

Mrs. DeWitt pointed to the far end of the shop. "Certainly. I have paint, brushes, a couple of easels. You're an artist then?"

Abbie picked up a few things then went back to look at the instruments. "I'm more into music," she said as she picked up a recorder. She looked at a similar instrument but it only had three holes. She was certain there was one at the Basilica in the year 2015. "What is this?"

"Oh that is a Galoubet. It has a pretty flute sound, much like the recorder."

Abbie picked up both. She smiled as she went over to the books, and began sifting through them. She saw a book of Greek poems and literature. "How much is this one?"

"Oh that book was a special order, I'm afraid I can't sell it to you."

"I was just coming in to pick it up," Randal said as he entered the shop. "I might be incline to let you borrow it."

"Oh no that's okay. I'm looking to buy. I'll just pick something else."

"No, Miss Abigail. You can have it. I was in no hurry to get it. I'll order another."

"You don't mind?"

Randall smiled. "I do not mind at all."

"Oh, Mr. Corbin. I was just telling Miss Abigail she could purchase meat from your farm."

"Corbin?" Abbie was a bit surprised. "I thought it was Randal."

"Randal Corbin is my name. They just call me Randal down at the tavern."

"Oh..." Abbie looked at his eyes, wondering if he could be any resemblance to her Corbin's. He blushed a little from her looking at him for so long. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." There was an awkward silence. "Umm... So you can get me some meat... From your farm?"

"Sure can. I can season and smoke a whole pig for you for half a pound,"

"I do not need that much."

"Okay. I have some chops and bacon ready. A chicken too."

"Milk?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled. "By the way Miss Abigail. I just want to apologize if I was not quite the gentleman one expects, the other night."

"Don't worry about it. You made up for it," She smiled.

"You're very kind," He smiled. "Let me go get the meat for you. I'll be back soon."

Abbie picked up a few more things then paid for her items. Mrs. DeWitt had a boy put them in her buggy.

"Where can I purchase a fire arm?"

"Just Down the road a ways, at Herbert Hill's," Mrs. DeWitt looked a little concerned. "Watch yourself Abigail. Herbert and his boys have different kind of ideas than some of us. If you have papers, be sure to take them with you."

Abbie felt her nerves jump, as the reality set in. Mrs. DeWitt could see it in her eyes, though Abbie tried to hide it. "Would you like me to go with you and introduce you?"

"No," Abbie plastered her fake smile. "I have my papers. It'll be just fine."

"Well, be sure to let them know that I sent you, Dear. It's important they know you have friends in Sleepy Hollow and that you're not on your own. Do you understand my meaning?" Mrs. DeWitt was quite serious.

Abbie nodded. "I understand quite clearly."

"Pauley will keep an eye on your things for you. So I'll be expecting to see you when your business is concluded."

"Absolutely," Abbie looked at the boy. "Take good care of my things and I'll pay you two pence when I return."

Pauley's eyes lit up. "Yes Miss! I'll take real good care Miss!"

Abbie waved goodbye then took a deep breath. * I can handle this. * she thought. She walked down the village street. Most people didn't seem to pay her any mind. She did see only a couple of black people along the way, hurrying about their business.

As she approached the gun shop, her heart began to palpitate. It got worse as she stepped inside and the two men inside stared her down.

"I believe you're in the wrong place girl," Herbert said from behind the counter.

"I'm looking to buy a pistol, or a rifle." Abbie's voice started shaky but toughened up very quickly

"I haven't seen her around before. What master sends their slave girl to buy guns?" The other man rudely asked.

"I don't have a master. And I'm nobody's slave." Abbie was annoyed, but tried to keep calm.

"You have papers then," Herbert leaned on the counter to stare her down.

Abbie handed him her papers and he looked them over for a long while. He looked at the papers then back at Abbie. The other man stepped a little closer than Abbie was comfortable with and she was immediately on her guard.

She held out her hand. "I'd like my papers back now."

"Hmm. Is that right?" Herbert held onto he papers and continued staring her down.

"Yes. You've seen them. They are legitimate," Abbie stood her ground as the other man took another step towards her. "My friend Mrs. DeWitt said that I could buy a gun here."

"Mrs. Dewitt sent you here huh?" Herbert grimaced. He tossed her back her papers.

"The other man backed away, "damn Quakers..." He mumbled under his breath.

Abbie hid her sigh of relief as she put her papers away. "I'd like a flint lock pistol, or a riffle."

He stood there with his arms folded and didn't say a word. Abbie scoffed out a frustrated laugh and was about to turn to leave, but she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"The lady asked for a pistol, Herbert," Randal said as he approached the counter. "You plan on selling her one or should she take her business, and her valuable pounds, with her."

Herbert's attitude softened a bit as he realized she had valuable currency. "Are you willing to make the purchase for her?"

Abbie folded her arms. She didn't like the idea of needing a man to do business for her. But she would deal with it if she had to.

"The lady is more than capable of handling her own business," Randal smiled at Abbie. "However I have some armament I could sell to her if you are unwilling to accept her business."

"I think I'd rather do business with you Mr. Corbin." She rolled her eyes and exited the shop.

"Have a nice day gentlemen," Randal smirked as he followed Abbie out.

"You're as bad as the Quakers!," the other man yelled after them. Most of them fought for the crown, and you want to give them weapons!"

"What was that all about?" Abbie asked Randal as they walked back to Mrs. DeWitt's mercantile shop.

"New York is flooded with thousands of freed and runaway slaves. Some are seeking refuge with British troops. A lot of them fought on our side, in hopes that slavery will be abolished here soon."

"Who is that?" Abbie pointed to a black man putting a large box on the back of her buggy.

"That is my man, Gilbert," Randal waved to the man. Gilbert put the box down and waved back. "The box can be locked and left outdoors to keep you meat frozen."

"Huh... Your man," Abbie shook her head. "The way you were talking I thought you didn't keep slaves."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Abigail," Randal was offended. " I do believe that every man and woman should be free. Gilbert is my Butcher. Nobody seasons bacon or smokes a ham like he does. He is well paid for his skill, I assure you."

"Sorry, I should have asked instead of assumed," Abbie was a little embarrassed at jumping to conclusions.

"No need to apologize. I suppose it is hard to know in these days."

Mrs. DeWitt came out of the shop to speak with them, and noticed Abbie had not made a purchase. "I take it Harold was being uncooperative."

"Yes," Abbie shrugged.

"Not to worry. I have something that will hopefully suit Miss Abigail." Randal went to his wagon and showed Abbie a couple of pistols a rifle and a crossbow. "Take your pick."

Abbie did just that. She picked the pistol and cross bow, then paid him what he was owed.

"Come back next week and Gilbert will have a ham smoked for you and more bacon. If you need anything just send word. Mrs. DeWitt and I will get you whatever you need."

"Thank you both so much. You've been incredibly helpfully. I will be back exactly one week from today." She gave little Pauley two pennies, and they all laughed as the watched him rejoice in his new fortune.

Devlin couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the village. Was that the girl that he had seen with Ichabod Crane? It appeared she had befriended The Quaker Widow DeWitt and the wealthy farmer Randal Corbin. He watched as she mounted her buggy and bid her friends farewell. This time he would follow her. He got on his horse and kept a great distance. He could easily track her mall carriage and horse with the tracks in the snow. There was no reason for him to get close enough to be seen.

Abbie was quite proud of the bounty she was returning with. She'd bought plenty of things to keep them warm, occupied, and entertained for the next twenty-two days. She looked at the vaunted laying low in the sky and falling below the tree line. I would be dark soon.

Something caused her to look back, as the horse trotted along. There was nothing on the oaf behind her, nothing in the woods long the road. After a few minutes she looked back again. Still nothing. She wasn't sensing any evil. Perhaps she was just a little weirded out from her run in with Harold. Still, for the remainder of her ride she continued to watch her back.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 10 ~ Something to Do ~

"You did quite well indeed, Lieutenant," Ichabod said as he entered the cottage with her goods.

"I tried to find some things to help us pass the time."

"Oh? I thought we were doing quite well at finding activities to pass the time."

"Don't get me wrong," Abbie went to him and put her arms around him. "Being with you is amazing. But we have to do other things. We can't just stay in bed all day every day."

"Well that is disappointing," he grinned. "I was worried while you were gone. How did you fare?"

"It wasn't so bad. Mrs. DeWitt and Randal are nice people. Mr. Hill, not so much. But I'm actually looking forward to going into town next week."

"Next week? We have enough to last the duration of our stay if we are careful."

"Randall is having a ham smoked for us. And Mrs. DeWitt will have fresh eggs and whatever we need if we discover something I've forgotten. What did you do while I was gone?

"Oh, come and see," Ichabod pointed at the fireplace. "I made an oven to bake with."

"Well then let's bake something!" Abbie kissed him and went to the basket. "How about sugar cookies?"

"That would be delightful. And we shall dine on bacon and eggs." Ichabod rubbed his grumbling belly.

Bacon and eggs was a simple enough meal to prepare and it was good. Small, but it took the edge off the hunger. Tomorrow they would take the time to prepare a more filling dinner.

The cookies turned out well enough. They were large and soft, but certainly a delicious sweet treat. Abbie snatched the last cookie just as Ichabod was reaching for it.

"I believe that was my cookie, Lieutenant," he started to get up.

Abbie took a huge bite, "Mmm. So good." She stood up and slowly backed away from him as she took another bite. She dangled the last piece. "You want it don't you?"

"I do," his voice was low as he watched her lips, and Abbie was certain he wasn't talking about the cookie. He pressed his body to her and kissed down her arm to her fingers. He then greedily snapped up the morsel in his mouth.

She kissed his sweet lips then then raised his shirt off of him. She tipped her head up as he began to kiss her more fully.

Ichabod held her arms to the wall and began to kiss down her neck. Her she felt her knees weaken at the touch of his lips.

"Oh, Crane?"

"I love you. God I love you Abbie!" He nearly wept the words before his lips found hers, and he carried her to bed.

Devlin followed the trail and found the stone wall. Oddly enough he couldn't find an entrance. It seemed the horse prints and the buggy trail just ended at the wall. He climbed a tree to look over the wall, but it appeared to have nothing inside. This made no sense.

He decided to go back to town and asks around the next morning. His first stop would be the Widow DeWitt's Mercantile shop.

"Mr. Devlin, what can I do for you?" Mrs. DeWitt offered.

"I'm here for some pipe tobacco, a loaf of bread, pound of cheese, and some cider."

"I'll get that for you," she began to busy herself gathering his items.

"So, there's a new young lady in town. She went by the tavern a few nights ago, when she first arrived. Have you met her?"

"Oh, if you mean Miss Abigail, I have. Nice girl."

"Yes, that's her. I thought she was just passing through, but seems she might be here a while."

Mrs. DeWitt wasn't sure why he'd taken such an interest in Abigail, but she wasn't keen on telling her business. "Perhaps."

"Maybe she's found work in someone's home, do you suppose?"

"That I do not know."

"I must sound like I'm prying into her private affairs. I only ask because, I know it must be difficult for a young woman of color to be on her own. And I may have work for her if she's so incline."

Mrs. DeWitt could sympathize. After losing her Quaker husband she returned to Sleepy Hollow to take over her Colonial father's shop, while he fought in the war. "Well then you can ask her next week. She'll be back then."

"Very good. I'll ask her then," Devlin smiled as he paid for his things.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 11 ~ Happily Ever After ~

The next several days were a breeze. The Witnesses stayed locked away in the safety of the sanctuary. They would read, play music, sing together, and of course there was lots of sex. After a fresh coat of snow fell, they went out and built a snowman.

Ichabod could not help but imagine this as their life. Abbie seemed happy... genuinely happy. She smiled and laughed all the time.

Even when she went out to brush the horse, she would sing. Ichabod watched her as he chopped fire wood. She looked up and there was that smile again. Her beautiful lips and deep doe eyes made his heart flip and soar. He returned the smile and continued on with his chopping.

All their worries slipped away. He put away his sadness over loosing Jeremy. She put away her concerns for Grace and her husband. They found in each other all the comfort they needed.

On the sixth day, they stayed in. The temperature had dropped again, and Ichabod thought in best they stay in and stay warm.

Abbie lay on her belly across their makeshift bed, the canopy drawn open. She quietly read the book, reciting its poetry out loud, while Ichabod stood at the easel painting her in water colors. It almost didn't seem real. It was almost like a dream. Just the two of them content in the peacefulness of each other's company.

Abbie finished her reading then looked up at Ichabod, "I'm going in to own tomorrow. Getting some fresh eggs, more bacon and our smoked ham."

"Perhaps you should stay. We have all we need."

"Everything went smoothly last time. This time will be even shorter. I won't stay gone long. I'll leave first thing in the morning and be back before noon." She was also going to go see Grace, but she didn't want to make Ichabod feel bad about Jeremy.

"Very well," Ichabod still wasn't very comfortable with her leaving the shelter of the Basilica's stone wall. "Perhaps a deck of playing cards."

"I can manage that," Abbie smiled. It still made her nervous to go into town, but she never wanted to give in to fear. "Are you hungry? I could fix us something."

"I hunger not for food," Ichabod stood to his feet and went to lay with her in their bed. "Only for you, Treasure."

"You are too much," Abbie laughed, as he pulled her upon him. She ran her hands up his bare chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever.

He ran his hand down her cheek and her neck. His fingers softly brushed the thin linen covering her body. "Perhaps you begin to see a future for the two of us beyond ever present battles against evil."

Abbie was quiet. It was too difficult for her to actually base her future happiness on someone else. She wanted to believe that Ichabod would always be there; that after all the battles and losses, they could have a happily ever after.

"I think we are going to be spoiled by all this down time." Abbie sighed.

She kissed him and started to get up, but he held her steady. "One day Abbie. I promise you, we will have a beautiful life together. I will always love you."

"You make me want to believe in forever," she said as her deep brown eyes began to get lost in his soft blues.

"Believe with me. Just let go and believe in our love, Treasure."

She shifted her hip lower till she was upon him. "I want to believe..." She sighed .

They truly enjoyed making love to each other. The closeness they felt was like nothing they had known before. He would be with her all day every day if he could. Her eyes softened, and faint mumblings of "I love you," escaped her.

For a brief moment they let themselves go to that special place. He held her there and loved her, before they came back to reality. And the reality was good.

Abbie lay upon him. Her head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 12 ~ Gone Girl ~

Abbie woke the next morning in Ichabod's arms. She had grown very used waking up like this, and loved it.

"Good morrow, Treasure," Ichabod's early morning voice grumbled softly.

"Mmm...good morning," Abbie snuggle closer, as the cool air outside of their warm bed brushed her. "I have to leave soon.

"Let me put on the fire and ready the horse. You stay here and keep warm," Ichabod gave her a quick kiss, and got up from their bed.

He threw a log on the fire, and put on a kettle for tea. he then made her some buttered bread with jam and wrapped it up. Abbie watched him looking absolutely sexy in only his linen underpants.

Once he was done he donned his boots and coat. "I shall return most directly."

Abbie snuggled under the warm fur, and closed her eyes. She was still tired after another long night of love making. She smiled and got butterflies as she reminisced about last night's escapades... and the night before that. Ichabod was back in a few minutes. He quickly washed before claiming back into bed.

Abbie let out a yelp, "You're freezing!"

"Well then I shall rely on you to warm me," he pulled her upon him and they kissed. First just their tender lips tasted each other. Then their tongues collided, their bodies pressed passionately together. Ichabod rolled her to her back.

"No," she sighed. "I have to get going."

"We can leave your trip for tomorrow. Let us spend the day doing what we enjoy most."

Abbie teasingly pushed him off of her. "No, I'm doing it today."

"Certainly you don't mean to punish my by leaving me in such a state," he could not hide how turned on he was.

"How about if I promise to take care of this situation when I get back?" She kissed him, "Besides, I've decided that today is the day I will warn Grace about Jeremy."

Ichabod was sobered quickly by the reminder.

"Sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, but I really need you to understand that I need to go."

He placed his hand to her cheek and looked at her beautiful face, "I am so glad that we have each other Abbie."

"So am I," she smiled and kissed him again.

She sang as she got dressed. Ichabod watched her in complete adoration. He could listen to her sensual voice all day.

"Some people want it all, But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you babe.

Some people want diamond rings, and some just want everything.

But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you, Babe."

She looked over at him and blushed with a smile. He looked at her as if she were truly precious to him.

She quickly wrapped her sandwich, and poured some tea in her tin. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you have your purse and your papers?"

"Got it." She smiled a nervous, "I love you Crane."

"And I love you, Treasure." Ichabod watched her leave and laid back on the bed.

Abbie put her things in the carriage and hopped up in the seat. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the reigns and got the horse moving. It was a quiet trail; nothing but snow and trees as she made her way down the path. Not far down she saw foot prints in the snow, heading in the direction of the Sanctuary but then veering into the woods.

It was strange and she felt herself instinctively going into high alert. She slowed down and observed another set of horse and wagon tracks in the distance. Abbie picked up her pistol and looked around but there was no sign of anyone let alone a horse and wagon of some sort. Something didn't feel right.

She heard Ichabod's voice in her mind, telling her to come back.

She started to turn the horse around to go back, when out of nowhere a man jumped on her from up in a tree. She fired her gun, as he toppled down on her. She clocked the guy good and kicked him hard, but she didn't see the second guy come from behind and place something over her face. For a moment she thought it was chloroform, and tried not to breathe in. But it wasn't. Something on the cloth was causing her body to have a terrible reaction. She felt her body going numb, and her vision blurring to blackness. Then nothing.

Ichabod was lying in bed when he got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right with Abbie. Something had caused her to panic.

*Turn around and come back* he sent as loud and clear a message as he could as he grabbed the crossbow.

His heart stopped when he heard the firing of her flint lock pistol, and without thinking he ran. His crossbow was loaded and he had a spare in his hand. He ran as fast as he could down the trail. His feet were bare and he had nothing on his body but his linen underpants, but he ran after her. Then he saw in the distance as small wagon followed by Abbie's buggy. He ran faster harder his lungs felt as if they would explode. He fired the bow, and the arrow stuck in the seat of the first wagon. The men looked back and saw him but then sped off even faster.

Ichabod loaded his second arrow as he ran. He could not catch them. He slid to his knees and aimed a perfect shot, hitting the man in the first wagon in the back. The man slumped over but both carriages continued on.

Ichabod continued after them in disbelief. "Lieutenant!" He ran unable to feel his feet. His face was red, his chest ready to explode, he kept running until they were completely out of sight. He dropped to his knees "Abbie!"

His mind was on fire with rage. All he could think about was finding her, and then killing whoever had done this.


	17. Dangerous Past (Part 4)

CH 17 Dangerous Past Part 4 (clean)

~O~

~ 1 ~ Taken

Devlin wasn't keen on being made to look like a fool. There had been no sign of Captain Ichabod Crane since he and McCoy saw him at the church. And now McCoy was swearing that he was drunk, and didn't believe it was Crane.

But there was still the question of the mystery woman. Her carriage seemed to vanish in the woods. It was too strange. Surely if he went to Sutton with this information, they would think the war had messed with his mind. He'd have to make a plan. He'd set a trap to get the girl, then everyone would know the truth. They'd make her give up Crane, the deserter, and he would be a hero.

Mrs. DeWitt had said the girl would be back in one week exactly. He dare not try to grab her in town. No, he would go down to the trail where the stone wall was and where she seemed to disappear. There he would wait. But he couldn't go alone, just in case he ran in to Crane. There was no way he could take on someone with the Captains skill. Harris was just as greedy for glory as he was. And Sutton trusted him.

Sure enough Harris was game. But he told Devlin if it turned out to be nothing, he wanted his name kept out of it. Devlin agreed, and asked Harris to get ahold of some Devil's Herb formally known as Belladonna. The plant was a powerful agent and would easily incapacitate their prey.

The morning of the planned abduction, Devlin and Harris stopped their wagon about a quarter mile away from the Stone wall. Devlin had Harris hide the wagon in the woods and wait with the poison. Devlin climbed a tree that hung over the path and waited.

It was more than an hour after the sun came up when they heard the horse and buggy trotting down the trail. There she was, the same young black woman, Devlin was certain. As she approached his position, she slowed observing his footprints. She looked further down and saw the wagon tracks.

*Damn!* Devlin thought. She was definitely spooked. He just needed her to come a little bit further.

But instead she started to turn back. Devlin didn't have a choice but to leap the distance instead of making a straight drop. He jumped on her causing her to drop the reins as she fired her pistol. She was quite the fighter and managed to get a couple of really good hits on him. He actually thought she was about to overtake him, but Harris showed up just in time. He put the cloth covered in Belladonna ointment over her face and she instantly went limp.

"I got her," Devlin tied a rope around her arms. "Get the wagon and let's get out of here."

Harris pulled the wagon out of the woods and sped off, with Devlin in the buggy following close behind. Then out of nowhere an arrow shot the of Harris' wagon seat narrowly missing him. The men looked back and there he was Ichabod Crane. They momentarily thought to capture him but they saw him raise the Crossbow and thought better of it. There was no one as good a shot as Captain Crane, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

They rushed the horses to go faster, but before they were out of range, a second arrow shot Harris right in the back. Harris slumped over, and barely managed to keep the reign. The shot was nearly a kill shot. Had Crane been closer, Harris would be dead. As it was the wound was bad, and he could feel himself fading. Thy needed to get to town immediately or he would be dead within he hour.

Ichabod was lying in bed when he got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right with Abbie. Something had caused her to panic.

*Turn around and come back* he reached out to her as loud and clear a message as he could as he grabbed the crossbow.

His heart stopped when he heard the firing of her flint lock pistol, and without thinking he ran. His crossbow was loaded and he had a spare in his hand. He ran as fast as he could down the trail. His feet were bare and he had nothing on but his linen underpants, but he ran after her. Then he saw in the distance as small wagon followed by Abbie's buggy. He ran faster harder his lungs felt as if they would explode. He fired the bow and the arrow stuck in the seat of the first wagon. The men looked back and saw him but then sped off even faster.

Ichabod loaded his second arrow as he ran. He could not catch them. He slid to his knees and aimed a perfect shot, hitting the man in the first wagon in the back. The man slumped over but both carriages continued on.

Ichabod continued after them in disbelief. "Lieutenant!" He ran unable to feel his feet. His face red. His chest ready to explode, until they were completely out of sight. He dropped to his knees "Abbie!"

His mind was on fire with rage. All he could think about was going to find her, and killing whoever had done this.

He called out to her *Abbie, are you there? Please tell me that you are all right.*

But there was nothing. Worse than nothing, was complete emptiness. It was a void that left him feeling gutted.

He beat the ground with his fists panting hard, barely able to get a breath. He had to pull it together. *Get up!* he forced himself. Slowly he did get up. Back to the Basillica he slowly hobbled, frozen through. He moved as fast as he could, but it was too slow.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~2~ The Key

Colonel Sutton rushed to the infirmary. He couldn't believe the news that one two of his men had been assaulted, one of them in critical condition. And there was a woman in custody. A very petite black woman at that.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sutton said to Devlin as the man was having his face stitched.

"We were investigating a sighting of Captain Crane, when we were attacked by this young woman. Clearly she is an agent of the crown. Her fighting skills are unheard of."

"And Harris? He's been shot?"

"Yes. As we were apprehending the woman Captain Crane came out of nowhere nd attacked us. We narrowly escaped."

"You're certain it was Crane?"

"There is no doubt. Harris saw him too."

Sutton went to Harris who was fading in and out of consciousness. "Tell me who shot you!"

Harris mumbled unable to get the words out since his lung had been pierced through. "Cr... Cr..." Was all he could gurgle.

"Was it Captain Ichabod Crane?"

Harris nodded, "Cra..." But then he passed out.

Sutton knew he should feel bad for the man but all he could think about was how good it was going to be to bring down Crane.

He had to think, of a way to draw Crane in. Out in the woods, Ichabod could stay hidden. He looked over at Abbie lying unconscious, and new she was the key.

He went back to Devlin, who was finished being treated. "Have the girl sent to my house. Lock her in the cellar. Send for a slave girl, someone of a petite stature. Lock her in the military prison. Put a sack over her head and gag her."

"Yes, Colonel," Devlin was eager to finish what he had started.

"Oh, and Devlin... Well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

Abbie desperately tried to wake up and move her body. She peeked her eyes open but her vision was a blur. All she knew was that she had been kidnapped. She had the good sense to make sure she was expected in town. Surely Randal or Mrs. DeWitt would wonder what happened to her.

*Damn* she cursed to herself. *That doesn't mean they'd care enough to come looking for me*

*Crane, I'm all right* she tried to reach out to him, but it didn't seem to be working. Every time she tried, she was met by dizzying pain in her head. She stopped trying.

"Good, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

"Who... Who are you?" Abbie struggled to make coherent words.

"I'm Dr. Larson. I'm commissioned to work the infirmary here.

Abbie could tell he was checking her limbs, then her eyes.

"Pupils are still dilated. But you seem to be regaining a bit of feeling and motion in your limbs. You're very lucky to be alive. Belladonna can be lethal in even small doses.

"You kidnapped me?" Abbie was trying to clear her mind.

"No miss. I'm a doctor in the infirmary. I'm here to treat you. They said you attacked two officers."

"No... They kidnapped me," Abbie tried to get up. Her hands were bound. "Help me."

"I'm sure everything I'll be cleared up soon. If you are innocent, then they will let you go."

Abbie tried to shake her head no. She didn't believe for one second she would be released.

"Lay back and relax. The poison needs more time to work out of your system. It could take days."

Abbie was down for maybe five minutes when she was awakened by a voice that sent a stone cold chill down her spine.

"Wake her up!" Sutton said authoritatively to Dr. Larson.

"She is still suffering side effects from the poison." Larson tried to lobby for compassion.

Abbie tried to move away from his voice. Her body was still stiff and heavy. There was no way she could run or fight. She was in a complete panic.

"She needs to get ready for transport! Get up!" Sutton grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Do Not touch me!" Abbie mumbled loudly as she did her best to pull away from him.

Sutton pulled her up on her feet and she nearly fell. "Put this on!" He handed her a simple linen sack dress.

"I see no reason for her to change from her dress, Colonel." Larson tried.

"This girl is likely guilty of treason! She should not be dressed like a lady! She can either wear these rags or wear nothing at all! He grabbed Abbie from behind and ripped the back of her dress open, ruining it.

Abbie let out a panicked yelp, not able to fully see what was happening. She wobbled to stay steady on her feet as Dr. Larson handed her the linen dress. "Here, put this on. It'll be fine."

Abbie watched the two blurry figures and stood there waiting.

"We should turn around and give her some privacy," Larson said as he turned to look away.

"She's a prisoner!" Sutton didn't take his eyes off of her. "Take that dress off before I damn well take it off for you!" He grabbed her by the arm and shook her causing her to drop to her knees.

He stood towering over her. She could feel his disgusting eyes on her as she changed. If she were herself she'd beat the hell out of him for this.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 3 ~ Worry

Randal waited for more than two hours in front of Mrs. Dewitt's shop, but Abbie never showed. Normally he would not have made a big deal about it, thinking perhaps she'd changed her mind. But all morning he'd had a bad feeling in his gut, and it was only getting worse.

"Perhaps she'll come by tomorrow," Mrs. Dewitt tried not to worry. She was already worried about a young woman named Mary who was making her way to freedom. The Quakers had set to help her but the girl never showed up at the safe house. She hoped that Abigail was not also missing and that the two incidents were not related.

"No, I have a really bad feeling ma'am. I should go look for her."

"I know that it can be difficult for a free black person, especially for a woman, but I can't imagine any of our neighbors doing something unjust to her." Mrs. DeWitt sighed. "Or at least I truly hope they wouldn't."

"You may have lived among the Quakers for too long. We never truly know what darkness lurks in man's heart," Randal lamented. "Particularly in these times when so many ex slaves have turned to the crown for emancipation. Anyone of our neighbors could hold their resentments against her."

"All right. I'll keep a look out for her around here. You go find her. Make sure she is all right."

The town wasn't very big so it didn't take long to look for her. There was no sign of her. He walked towards the edge of town where the Army and Militia camp was located. There he saw the horse and buggy he had sold to Abbie. He approached a small group of soldiers talking... about a young black woman who attacked two militia men.

"What is this you say?" Randal asked as he walked by.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" One of the men held back a laugh. "They say there is a young woman in custody, for attacking Devlin and Harris."

"One of the nurses in the infirmary says the girl can't be more than a nickel high, and is light as a feather," now both men laughed.

"You ask me, they probably saw her on the road and thought to take advantage of her in an ungodly way," the first man conjectured.

"Well then, it serves them right, behaving in such a scandalous manor.

"Nonsense," another man grumbled. "She must be an agent with the Royal Army to take down two of our brave men.

"Where is she now? I am curious to know if this is true.,"

"She's in the infirmary at the moment, but Sutton is arranging to have her moved. Probably to a private cell."

Randal didn't miss a beat. He hurried to the infirmary and was held back by two guards. "I need to speak to Colonel Sutton.

"Lt. Corbin, you've been honorably released from duty. What brings you here?" Sutton asked.

Randal walked to a corner to speak in private with Sutton. "There was a girl I was planning to meet; I think you have her in custody."

Sutton raised his eyebrows curiously, "Really? Because the girl I have in custody is being held on suspicion of treason, aiding a deserter, assault and attempted murder. Are you implicating yourself in her crimes?"

"Alleged crimes, and no. I..." Randal let out a soft laugh as he thought up his lie. "I um... approached the young lady about doing some work for me."

"What type of work?" Sutton was suspicious. "Have you sought to employ others for this work, so this can be verified?"

"No..." Randall had to think fast. He always advertised when he needed workers for his farm, and Sutton could easily check that he'd not asked for any help this winter. "Actually I was looking for work of a more personal type. We came to an agreement, and she was to meet me this morning."

"I see," Sutton seemed to buy it. "Well she will likely be hanged if she's found guilty of the serious charges against her. If she is proved guilty of some lesser charge she will be sold away. We will know in a day or two."

"How about you let me buy her?" Randal deplored the thought but he knew she wouldn't get a fair trial.

"She may be a traitor!"

"And you said her punishment may be to be sold into slavery. Now if she's hanged, then nobody benefits. If she goes to auction, you might get a small sum. But should you chose to sell her to me, I can let you name your price."

Abbie wasn't the one Sutton wanted. He only wanted to use her to get Crane. If he couldn't get Crane then he'd gladly profit from this girl. It really didn't matter to Sutton what happened to her. "Two thousand British pound. That's my price."

Randal nearly choked. "That's a high price."

"It's fair enough for a concubine," Sutton gruffed. "You're asking me to give you first rights to her. It needs to be worth my while."

"Fine, I'll pay the price." Randal gave in.

"Good. Give me twenty four hours." Sutton was ready to be done.

"Wait, I want to take a look at her... Make sure she's not been damaged."

"Very well, this way."

Abbie was trying to get her mind clear, and reach out to Ichabod. The poison was really doing a number on her. She hoped he was okay and that it was just the poison messing with her abilities.

Sutton temporarily dismissed the guards from Abbie's charge and he went in with Randal.

"Get up!"

Abbie jumped at the sound of his voice. Her vision was better, but still blurry. She managed to get to her feet and could recognize Randal Corbin with Sutton.

"Looks good from here," Randal nodded. "But what's Wong with her? Is she drunk?"

Abbie was confused. Had Randal set her up? She stepped back as Sutton moved towards her.

"She had to be incapacitated. She's dangerous. See, we haven't laid a hand on her," Sutton pulled down the top of her dress, completely embarrassing her, and spun her around.

She let out a gasp as he struggled to cover herself. Randal felt horrible. He tried to divert his eyes from her without raising suspicion. "Can I have a minute to check the goods for myself?"

Sutton thought about it, "Just one minute and I'll be right outside. If you try to double cross me, I will have the both of you hanged."

"I just want to see what my money is getting me."

As soon as Sutton left, Randal went to Abbie. He tried to fix her dress but she pulled away from him. She stumbled, but he caught

"You set me up! You did this?" She slurred as she tried to pull away from him. "You ha me kidnapped..."

"No Abigail, I swear. You never showed up at Mrs. DeWitt's so I came looking for you. They have you up on charges of treason and assault. I offered to buy you to save you from being sold off for worse."

"Damn... How did his happened?" Abbie slurred.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to help you." Randal helped her with her dress, and sat her on the bed. He looked at her eyes as he laid her down. "Can you grip my hand, as hard as you can?"

She did her best but it was hardly anything.

"What did they give you?"

"Bel..donna..." She mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"My god..." Randal shook his head. "We just have to wait until tomorrow. I don't know what's going on, but I suspect they think you have a Partner. Confess to nothing and this will all be over tomorrow."

Sutton came in and saw Randal sitting on the bed next to Abbie. He smirked at the thought of this traitor girl getting what she deserves. "I take it she is to your liking."

"Yes, exactly what I wanted." Randal got up. "I expect for the price I'm paying, she's going to be untouched."

Sutton looked at Abbie. He had such disdain for women. He believed they made men lust after them and that they were mostly all Jezebels. His disdain for blacks had grown since the war, since so many fled to the British against the colonists. Even the ones who fought along side the Colonists, he found difficult to trust. So in his mind Abbie was getting what she deserved, by being sold. "For that price I can promise she'll be un marked."

"No, I don't want her touched!" Randal was adamant. "I want her for myself and I do not want her spoiled."

"Very well," Sutton grumbled. "Remember our deal only holds if her charge is solely the assault on my officers or unknowingly aiding a deserter. If Treason, murder, or deliberately aiding a deserter is proven, the deal is off.

Abbie listened to the terms. As long as Crane was safe away in the Basilica, they would never find him. Randal would get her out of here tomorrow. Everything would be fine.

*Crane. I'll be okay. Stay safe. I'll be back soon.* she tried to reach out to Ichabod again but she could not tell if she did. She heard nothing from him. Her head was pounding again and she closed her eyes to rest.

A short while later Sutton returned with Devlin and another guard. They pulled her up from the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" She slurred as she demanded.

"To your cell." Devlin barked. "Now let's move!"

Abbie was still very shaky, but she was recovering. Enough so that she was sizing up her enemies in case she needed to defend herself.

Her legs couldn't keep up with their pace so they held her by the arm and dragged her.

She began to get nervous when they didn't go towards the jail cells. Her vision was still blurry but she could tell they were going towards an exit.

Abbie stopped and pulled back. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "No! Take me to my cell!" Her words were sluggish but clear.

"That's exactly what we're doing. Now shut up or you will rue this day!"

They jerked her out the door and shoved her into a wagon. She hit one of them as hard as she could while still suffering side effects. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough to do serious damage.

"Damn B*tch! The other guard hit her in the face.

He was about to hit her again but Sutton stopped him. "Not her face."

"I suggest you stop fighting or it'll be another dose of Devil's herb for you." Devlin squeezed her cheeks hard.

Abbie backed down. The good thing about the side effects was that she hardly felt the pain of being struck. The last thing she wanted or needed, however was another dose. Dr. Lawson said the poison was deadly. She just needed to remain calm. She hated being moved to another location. Everything she knew from her training said not to let that happen. But if they poisoned her again, she could be incapacitated, or worse.

They drove her to Sutton's house and dragged her down to the cellar. They took the ties off her wrists, and locked her in the cellar alone. A single lantern lit the space. There were no windows, no bedding, nothing but cold bare walls and floor.

Abbie had no idea why they moved her here. She sat on the floor and leaned her head back against the wall. Waiting wasn't something she was good at.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 4 ~Help

Ichabod made the trek on foot, following the tracks closely back towards town. He couldn't think of who amongst the people that he knew would do such a thing. Of course he knew that some had their prejudices, but to kidnap a woman who was legally free was beyond belief. He burned with anger. His hand gripping tensely as he tried to keep calm and focused.

Several times he tried to reach out o Abbie, depending on the strength of their bond to show through. But there was nothing. She couldn't be dead. He convinced himself he would know if she was. She must be unconscious. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

He couldn't believe his eyes when the wagon trail veered towards the military camp and armory. He kept himself hidden as people were bustling about in the cold. He knew the camp well and managed to get around unseen. Sure enough, there was Abbie's horse and buggy.

Ichabod made his way back to the woods. There were several areas throughout Westchester where he could take a man hole or drain line into the tunnels. He could easily sneak in, get her and get out. He'd wait until nightfall when the jail would be less guarded.

Abbie didn't know how long she'd been laying on the cellar floor. She tried to sit up, but she was cold, hungry and could still barely move. She heard a faint grunting noise, which she found alarming. The light in the cellar was dim as she peeked her eyes open. She was disgusted to see the form of Colonel Sutton standing in the corner, staring at her... in an unsavory manner. His eyes fixed on her form and features which showed through the thin linen dress.

"Ugh..." She gasped as she scrunched up to shield herself from his eyes.

Sutton realized she was awake and she saw him. "Damn Jezebel!" He yelled as he fixed his pants and stormed out of the cellar. He ran out back and finished his business. In his twisted mind this was her fault somehow. He though he was better than men like Randal, and could never desire a woman like Abbie. He figured she'd be out of his hair soon; Either sold off or hanged.

The sun was going down. He rode back to the armory to make sure the trap was set. If Crane was alive he'd come for the girl. There was something about her. Her hands were too soft, her speech to groomed, her skin was too flawless. Where ever she came from, she had been well kept. Crane would come for her.

Sutton came upon Devlin as he entered the jail.

"We have men posted around the field, and at every entrance. They are being quite discrete."

"Good. We wouldn't want Crane to think we are expecting him." Sutton tapped his walking stick in his hand. And none of the men you've posted are acquainted with Crane?"

"No sir," Devlin assured him. "I understand Captain Crane has many amongst us who might feel loyal to him. None of the men I've posted are local, nor have they made Crane's acquaintance before his disappearance."

They walked down to the jail cells. There sat an unfortunate slave girl. She wore Abbie's dress and was bound and gagged with a sack over her head.

"Where did you find that one," Sutton barked as he looked at her.

"Runaway was picked up several days ago making for New York. We thought at first he was the girl we were looking for, but it wasn't. We sent her to a nearby farm to hold on to until we could find out where she comes from."

"She'll do just fine. Make sure we get him." Sutton was pleased.

"We will."

Ichabod knew the tunnels well, and they were a well-kept secret. No one would see him coming. He hurried through the tunnels with one purpose. If anyone dare stop him they would suffer his wrath.

Quietly, he opened the secret door and crept in. He peeked around the corner and found two guards in front of a cell, with Abbie inside tied up. He grabbed a sturdy piece of wood and struck one of the guards from behind, knocking him out. The other guard pulled his gun but Ichabod knocked it from his hands. They grappled to the ground, but Ichabod, fueled by fury easily knocked him senseless.

He took the key and pulled the sack from the girls head. He was completely shocked to find out it wasn't Abbie. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Marry, Sir."

"Where is Abbie?" He demanded. His voice was low and severe.

"I don know, sir I swear. Is a trap is all I know, sir. They snatch me up off the road lookin fo another girl they say. But I got no papers so they took me."

Ichabod started to leave. If Abbie wasn't here he had to keep looking.

"Wait, please don leave me here. I cain't go back."

Ichabod winced. He couldn't just leave her. He unlocked her chains and hurried her back towards the tunnels. "Go about half a mile. Take the third left then the third right. Go two miles, There is a small house just across the creek, with food and provisions. You can wait there and someone will come by to help you in a day or so. Or you can head east down the creek towards New York. God speed Mary."

"Thank you, sir" she didn't waste a moment, but hurried as fast as she could.

Ichabod covered the passage to the tunnels not wanting it to be discovered and made his way back to the cells. The men were still out cold. He checked every cell, but one of the men woke and fired his gun. Several soldiers came running. Ichabod did his best to fight them all off but eventually he was over run.

The men held him down as Sutton made his way back.

"I don't know how you got in undetected, but your *ss in mine now!" He swung his walking stick fiercely at Ichabod's head, knocking him out cold.

"Prepare the gallows! Come sunset tomorrow we will hang a deserter and make an example of him. Even a noble brat with high connections will not be spared the hangman's noose."

"And what shall we do with the girl?" Devlin asked.

"Well now that we know that she and Crane were working together, she'll be hanged along side him. But first we will get a confession of treason from her," Sutton was practically gloating. "The leaders of the revolution will regret the day they chose to trust an English noble dog like Crane."

"Should we not try to get a confession from Crane?" Devlin enquired.

"No. The coward will try to get a pardon from one of his high ranking friends. We will keep him gagged." He looked at the six men helping him. "We must not let it be known that we have Crane in custody. He has friends amongst the townspeople. No doubt some will try to make a defense for him."

"We will not say a word sir." Devlin assured him.

~5~ Gallows

The next morning the Gallows were being erected. Rumors were flying about a deserter being captured but nobody knew who it was.

Dr. Larson went to the jail to check on Abbie, but was denied entrance.

"I am here to see to the imprisoned girl."

"She's not here. Nobody is allowed inside. Colonel Sutton's orders." The guard insisted.

"Fine, then where is the girl?"

"She's being held in Sutton's cellar."

Larson hurried to the Colonel's home.

Abbie woke up with a splitting head ache. She certainly felt as if she was slowly recovering but her body was still stiff and heavy. She lethargically reached up and felt for what seemed like an injury on the side of her head, but there was nothing there. Then she thought, what if...

*Crane? Are you there?"

*Abbie? Thank Heavens I have been desperate to reach you? Are you all right? *

* I'm fine... Or I will be. Im being held on suspicion of aiding a deserter. Do not worry. As long as you are safe away from here, I will be released to Randal...*

There was a commotion outside of Abbie's cell and she lost her focus on Ichabod.

*Lieutenant? Abbie?* he tried but she was gone.

Abbie listened to Colonel Sutton and Dr. Larson arguing outside of the cell door.

"It matters not whether the girl is tended to or not she will hang tonight." Sutton was dismissive of the doctor. "My men and I are ready to interrogate her.

"Well you can hang her unlawfully based on suspicion. But you won't have a confession if the poison settles in and she is unable to speak." Larson argued. He knew that Sutton's tactics were gruesome and cruel, and he wanted to spare Abbie if he could. He spoke very loudly hoping she could hear him. He knew that the poison should be slowly wearing off.

Abbie understood his meaning and laid limp on the ground, as the men came in.

"Get up!" Sutton yelled at Abbie but she didn't budge.

"You see, she's near dead," Larson faked his disappointment, as he went to Abbie's side. "She will not be able to fight the poison in so weak a condition."

"Damn! I want to begin the interrogations as soon as possible."

Then have your man fetch me some water and a warm blanket."

Sutton left frustrated, leaving Larson in the cell with Abbie.

"How are you really feeling, miss?" The doctor asked her.

"I'm actually feeling a little better," Abbie assured him. "So what's going on? Why has my situation changed?"

"Something's happened. They caught a man last night. Sutton won't say who it is, only that he is a deserter. He plans to hang the man and you along with him for aiding him. I think he's trying to get you to confess that the both if you are traitors."

"Oh my god... No." Abbie shook her head. " I have to get out of here." She tried to get up but she was still quite unsteady.

"You'll never make it out," Larson held her back.

"Then you must get a message to Ben Franklin in Philadelphia. Tell him we will be hanged if he does not come for us."

"Miss, I can't leave my post, unless dismissed..."

They heard the cellar door opening, and Abbie laid back down. Sutton handed him the blanket and water and watched as he tended to Abbie.

"Well?" Sutton was impatient.

"I'll come check on her in a couple of hours to see if she's improved," Larson stood to his feet. "We should let her rest till then."

Immediately after they left Abbie tried to reconnect with Ichabod.

* Crane... Please tell me you are safe in the Basilica and not in jail.*

* Lieutenant, I regret to inform you that I am captured. *

* I think they're going to put us on trial. They want me to confess to treason and that you and I are accomplices. I'll ask for Franklin at the trial. He will vouch for us.*

* Abbie, there won't be a trial. The fact that I am here is proof enough of my crime in their mind. Deserters can be shot on the spot. *

* Crane... Why did you come?*

* How could I not? Treasure... I am so sorry.*

Ichabod hung his head low. How could have reacted so hastily. Now that he sat in the darkness of his blindfold, bound and gagged, he had time to think. Once he knew where she was he should have waited... trusted that she would be able to manage the situation. Now they both might very well hang and he blamed himself harshly. He had failed his son, and now he had failed Abbie.

* We will figure this out. We will not die like this. Our mission does not end here. * Abbie had to be strong, for the both of them. I have to go.*

*Abbie, please wait...*

The headache came upon her with a fierceness. The poison was making even use of her telepathy extremely painful and difficult. She would rest then try to reach out to him later.

In the meantime, Colonel Sutton and Dr. Larson rode back to the armory. Sutton was not surprised to find Randal pacing back and forth in front of the Armory, fuming.

"What is the meaning of this?" Randal went straight at Sutton. "We had a deal and now she is to be hanged! By what right?"

"Stand down, Corbin! I have every right! Her accomplice, the deserter, came to break her out of jail last night and he was captured!"

"And who is this deserter you believe she is in league with?" Randal demanded. "What about her trial?"

"You know very well deserters don't get trials," Sutton barged past him and into the jail.

Both Randal and Dr. Larson were denied entrance.

The doctor pulled Randal aside. "Are you a friend of the prisoner, Miss Abigail."

"Indeed I am. I had hoped to retrieve her from this place," Randal sighed frustrated.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't think she is guilty. Nor does she deserve to die."

"What is it man?"

"She asked me to go to Philadelphia and tell Ben Franklin of her plight. That Franklin himself would come for her."

Randal was confused. Franklin was one of the most influential men in the Colonies... And in Europe for that matter. "Is she delusional from the toxin?"

"I don't think so. Her demand was quite deliberate. But I cannot leave without being released by the Colonel."

"Then I will go. I can take my best horse and be there in two hours."

"Make haste man. There is nothing stopping Sutton from pressing ahead with this atrocity!"

Randal didn't waste a minute. He rode to his farm and picked out his strongest stead to make the journey to Philadelphia.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~6 ~ Danger

Dr. Larson stalled Sutton and Devlin as long as he could, to keep them away from Abbie. But as the afternoon hours slipped by, the Colonel grew impatient.

"I think she needs more time..."

"I've given her more than enough time to recover, doctor! I will make her talk!"

"Shall I go with you?"

"No! Your job is here at the infirmary, caring for our people, not traitors.

Sutton left Devlin standing outside the door as went into the cellar.

"Abigail Mills get up!" Sutton stood over her. "This has been put off long enough."

Her heart jumped and she woke with a start.

*Lieutenant what is wrong.*

* Everything is fine Crane. Don't worry.* she shut Ichabod off from her thoughts and feelings. There was nothing he could do for her. And using her telepathy was still very painful.

Abbie slowly sat up keeping the blanket firmly wrapped around herself. Her vision was much better. Her limbs still quite heavy and sluggish but still vastly improved. She knew by Sutton's manor in that there would be no use in feign more ill than she was.

Sutton took off his coat and held his walking stick firm in his hand. "On your feet at once."

Abbie did her best to stand on her own, but was jerked to her feet for moving too slowly.

He ripped the blanket away from her, causing Abbie to cover her chest due to the horribly thin material of the linen. Now she was cold, hungry, and uncomfortable. She understood the tactic well.

He went in immediately, rapidly, one question after another.

"When did you become acquainted with Ichabod Crane?"

"Are you a traitor?"

"Are you a spy for the British Crown?"

"Did you conspire with Ichabod Crane against the Colonies in favor of the Crown.?"

Sutton paced circles around her as he was relentless in his questioning. Her heart was racing but she wasn't afraid. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with protecting herself be afraid.

She managed to stay strong and stay on her feet. Her answers were all the same. "I am not a spy. I am not a traitor. I request you call on Ben Franklin on my behalf."

After a half an hour of questioning he grew tired of her evasiveness. He wanted a confession and he meant to get it from her.

"Admit that you and Ichabod Crane are traitors and we shall be done with this!"

"Ichabod Crane is not a traitor!"

Sutton lost his cool and took Abbie by the neck holding her against the wall. "So help me you will give me your confession or you will rue this day!"

Abbie watched him raise the walking stick in his other hand and knew he meant to strike her. She kneed him viciously in the groin causing him to double over and drop his stick. He quickly kneed him in the face as hard as she could muster and he fell over onto the ground.

She scampered for the cellar door but when she opened it, she was met by Devlin and another guard. They were taken by surprise but quickly went to apprehend her. Even impaired she was more than skilled enough to take them on. She fought them off, struggling against the weakness in her muscles due to the poison.

Finally she thought she'd beat them enough to make her escape. She was suddenly struck in the back of the head from behind. It was so hard she was nearly knocked cold. Sutton had come to and taken his stick to her. She saw stars and blackness as she felt her body being dragged across the ground.

She tried to fight him off but by this time, all three men were recovered.

"Hold her down!" Sutton yelled at the men.

Abbie could feel that they put all of their strength upon her.

"Confess damn you!"

"Get off me!" Abbie demanded as she tried to focus her vision.

Sutton slapped her across the face, "Insolence!" He pulled up her linen dress. "I will make you pay for this! You will wish you'd confessed when I'm done with you. And you will still hang!"

She struggled against him to no avail. He had one hand around her neck and the other unfastening his breeches. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resolved in the fact that this was going to happen. She only hoped it would be done quickly.

Without a moment to spare, Dr. Larson came rushing into the cellar. "Stop the interrogation!" Larson was out of breath but determined. "I have a hand written letter from Ben Franklin! He is on his way. Miss Abigail Mills and the prisoner she is protecting are to be released unharmed!"

Devlin and the other guard released Abbie's arms. Sutton quickly fixed his pants as Larson looked upon him in disgust.

Larson threw the letter at Sutton and went to Abbie's aid. She was in a terrible state. Her cheek was swollen and she had bruises on her neck and up and down her arm. He was most concerned for the knot on the back of her head. "I must get you to the infirmary. I'm afraid you have a concussion."

-o-

Ichabod sat panicked in the dark with his blind fold and shackles. Why had she shut herself off from him? Finally he could feel her again.

*Everything is all right Crane. Franklin is coming.*

That is all she would open up to him. It would have to be enough to sustain him.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~7 ~ Vengeance

Sutton left, to make his way to the infirmary, but was met by Randal.

"When shall Miss Mills be released?"

"Released?" Sutton scoffed. "Just yesterday you were set to purchase her. Now you are awaiting her release?"

"She is to be set free by Franklin's orders."

Sutton turned and faced him, "and how should you be privy to any such information.?"

"I'm the one who delivered the message."

"You? You delivered this alleged letter?"

"Yes. I went to see Franklin myself."

"Well, then, Miss Mills will be released if... And I do mean if, Franklin comes to retrieve her. In the mean time I want you off the premises at once."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am quite serious. Leave these grounds or I'll have you locked up for trespassing!"

"Fine! But I will be awaiting Franklin's arrival." Randal said before making his way to his horse. He knew he could be of no help if he got locked up.

Sutton would never admit it, but he was in a state of panic. He looked over the letter. It seemed to be authentic, but how? If this was real, what would Franklin say? What would he do? If only he could get a confession from Crane, surely even Franklin could not deny he was justified. He called Devlin in for a private conversation.

"I have my doubts that this letter is truly from Franklin."

"You believe it is a forgery?" Devlin wasn't convinced.

"It makes no sense that one of the most influential men in the world would concern himself with... with this girl."

"Crane did apprentice under Franklin years ago..."

"But that does not excuse Captain Crane from faking his own death and abandoning his post."

"What can we do?"

"We must get Crane to sign a confession of his crimes. Then we will be justified. Surely Franklin would have to agree."

Devlin shook his head, "Sir, Crane would never sign a confession."

"He doesn't know about this alleged letter from Franklin. Besides, I believe I know how to make him confess."

Ichabod sat shackled to a chair in the cell for hours. He heard the heavy footsteps approaching his cell, then the clanking of the heavy metal doors grinding open. He lifted his head as he listened to the footsteps approach him. In an instant the blind fold was snatched from his eyes. Ichabod winced his eyes shut. Even the dimly lit cell was bright after hours sitting in darkness.

"Read this," Colonel Sutton demanded, as he held a paper in front if Ichabod's face.

Ichabod read it quickly and shook his head.

"You need only sign it and the girl will be set free," Sutton seemed satisfied.

But Ichabod shook his head no.

Sutton grew red in the face. "I am offering to set the girl free if you simply sign the paper."

Ichabod laughed and looked away as he mumbled something. Sutton was growing angry and yanked the gag from Ichabod's mouth.

"Why do you refuse to do the sensible thing? I could hang you right now, deserter!"

"Franklin is on his way. I will sign nothing!"

Sutton was seething, "Oh but I believe you will. Devlin, bring the girl!"

Minutes before, Devlin and Sutton went into the infirmary to get Abbie.

"Where are you taking her?" Dr. Larson inquired.

"We are taking her to Crane. They'll wait in the jail for Franklin to arrive. We want to be sure this letter is not a forgery." Sutton pulled Abbie up carefully, not wanting to alarm her or the doctor.

She shuttered at his hands around her arms, but complied.

"I can assure you the letter is authentic," the doctor wasn't keen on having Abbie locked up again."

"And if Franklin comes, then no harm done. However if this is a ruse, I will not be responsible for releasing criminal."

Abbie's hands were chained before Devlin and Sutton walked her to the jail. But once inside the jail they gagged her. She was ready to mount a fight, but Sutton quieted her.

"Calm yourself or you will suffer the blunt end of my stick. This is merely a precaution to keep the two of you from conspiring." Abbie chose to relax for the moment. She needed to gather her strength in case she would have to fight.

"Wait here," Sutton held up his hand and went ahead to the cells. Abbie waited with Devlin and another guard, until Sutton called for them. Her heart began to beat faster as she anticipated finally setting eyes on Ichabod.

"Abbie..." He called out to her as Devlin brought her into the cell.

At first his eyes lit up, so happy to see her again. But that joy was quickly replaced by shock. Abbie was gagged with large cuffs around her tiny wrists. She looked positively ill, and bruised all over. The thin linen she wore hardly could be called a dress. .

Abbie smiled when she saw him at last. He was shackled to a heavy wooden chair and dried blood ran down his face from a gash on his head but he was all right.

*Crane.* she reached out to him. The pain was less with them being so close.

But he sat stunned. His heart began to beat so hard that it was the only thing he could hear. His fingers went from twitching to now gripping the arm of the chair. His eye went from Abbie to Colonel Sutton. That's when Abbie felt his fury. As angry as she had been throughout the ordeal, she'd felt nothing like this.

*Crane? Stay with me... Everything's ok.* she could tell she wasn't getting through to him.

"Now will you sign the confession?" Sutton asked him. "Sign and we let her go. But if you refuse I will make sure she regrets it."

Ichabod heard nothing that Sutton said. His gaze pierced right through the Colonel, as he shook. He was fuming, his breaths deep and hard.

"I can see you are not convinced!" He turned to Abbie. "Looks like you and I shall finish where we left off."

Devlin tightened his hold on Abbie as Sutton grabbed her thigh. Her attention immediately left Ichabod and went to her own defense. She tried clumsily to kick the Colonel, but the three of them ended up on the ground, with Sutton on top of her.

Everything was a blur for Ichabod. He lifted the chair and smashed backwards into the stone wall, until the chair broke apart, along with a few of his own bones. He scrambled over to Sutton and swung the thick wooden arm of the chair at his head. The Colonel went flying across the floor, as Ichabod jumped on him.

Devlin let Abbie go and reached into his pocket. He put on a glove then grabbed a cloth from a small satchel. Abbie knew it was poisoned and could easily incapacitate her and Crane. With her hands still tied, she double fisted him across the face. He toppled over but managed to hold on to the belladonna. Abbie grabbed his wrist and with some struggled, was able to put the poisoned cloth to his face. It took seconds for the effects to hit him, and he was knocked out.

Abbie turned to Ichabod and was horrified to see he had the chains from the shackles wrapped around Sutton's neck. The colonel was completely red in the face with the veins in his forehead bulging. She pulled off her gag and ran to him.

"Crane! Stop!" She tried to pull him off of Sutton, but he was not himself. She heard a loud snap and the Colonel's body went limp. "Ah damn! No! Crane!"

She pulled him again calling his name until finally he heard her. He was stunned with himself, as he seemed to come out of his rage. He released the Colonel's dead body from his grasp.

That's when the felt the tremor, like an earth quake that only the two Witnesses could feel. They'd messed up. Something was being altered in the timeline and would have to be fixed. They couldn't think about that now. If they got caught with Colonel Sutton's dead body, they would be dead before Franklin showed up.

Ichabod looked at Abbie as she hurried to find the keys to undo their chains. She was telling him to get up...

"Look at me!" She got in his face. "You're in shock! But we have to get out of here or we are as good as dead!"

He snapped out of it.

They quickly unlocked their cuffs and got out of the cell. He found his coat and put it on Abbie.

"To the secret tunnels," he hurried her.

As she ran behind him she noticed he was bleeding. She made sure he didn't leave a trail of blood that might expose the tunnels entrance. Finally they were secured in the tunnels and made their way towards the safe house.

When they made it about three miles to the exit, Ichabod tried to lift the heavy metal cover and nearly doubled over. That's when Abbie saw the extent of his injury.

"Oh my god, Crane! You broke your rib!" No doubt in her mind it happened when he broke free from the chair.

"Ah, several I recon," he made light. "Not to worry they will heal."

She was still weak but she was strong enough to help him open the metal cover. Ichabod was disappointed to see there was a light snow falling again. Abbie was bare footed, with no real protection but his coat, and they would have to cross the creek. Ichabod looked at Abbie and shook his head.

"We cannot make it. You will freeze to death." There was no way Ichabod was risking her life any more.

"We can't stay here. It's just as cold in the tunnels. We have no food, no heat. I can make it Crane."

"You must take my boots..."

"No. There's no way I could walk in those things. Besides. One good thing about being poisoned is I can hardly feel my limbs anyway. We just need to get to the safe house before hypothermia sets in."

"Abbie, no..." Ichabod tried but she brushed past him.

She was unbelievably stubborn and determined. He loved that about her but at times like this he thought her determination would be the death of him. He led her towards the creek, making sure not to bleed, but with no coat, the blood seemed to freeze to his skin and clothes before having a chance to drop.

When they came to the creek, Ichabod noted the thin layer of ice that covered it. The creek was shallow, a mere three feet deep where they needed to cross, but the ice would certainly crack and not hold them. They'd have to go in.

"I can make it," Abbie assured him.

Ichabod looked at her in complete awe. She truly amazed him, but this was too much. "Forgive me Lieutenant."

He swooped her up into his arms, fighting against the pain in his chest and back from the broken ribs. Abbie was ready to protest and insist he let her do her part by enduring the trek. But she felt such an overwhelming relief come over her, that she was unable to resist his overture. She put her arms around his neck to help him carry her weight, as he stepped into the creek. The ice gave way easily and broke apart as he waded through. He could feel the strength coming from her, helping him along the way.

Soon he was out of the icy waters, but he didn't put her down. They were lost at the safe house, so he carried her the rest of the way.

~O~

~O~

~O~

~ 8 ~ Haven

Mary sat in the cabin waiting for her rescue. Mrs. Dixon had been expecting her days ago, and she worried that being captured had compromised the safe house. She constantly checked the windows to see if someone were coming for her. This time she saw the figure of a man carrying someone. She hid in the back room as the door opened. She peeked out and saw a man collapsed on the ground with a young woman. She knew the man! He had rescued her from the cell.

She rushed out to aid the couple grabbing warm blankets and pulling them to the fire.

"Help me get him out of these wet clothes," Abbie asked her, as she shook feverishly.

"You bes' be getting out of yo's too missy," Mary told her. "What his name?"

"His name is... Jackson," Abbie quickly remembered not to reveal Ichabod's name. "And I'm Abigail."

"Nice to meet ya'. My name's Mary... Mary Mills. And this man save my life yest'day."

"Mary Mills?" Abbie had to think it was just a coincidence. Mills was a very popular name after all.

"Das me. It were Mary P, but I got married bout two month ago. My man is made it to Fredrick's Manor, and Das were I'm gone meet him. Miss Dixon gone come fo me."

"You know Miss Dixon?" Ichabod breathed heavy.

"Only heard bout her. I were on my way to dis safe house when I gots picked up. But I ain't say word to dem bout nothin."

Mary wrapped a bandage around Ichabod's ribs and gave him and Abbie some privacy to get him out of his breeches.

"Y'all froze to da bone. Stay here in front of da fire." Mary got them some soup, but they were too exhausted and frozen to eat. "I'll leave dis warmin by da fire fo ya, case ya gets hungry. I be right in da other room if ya need me."

"Thank you Mary," Abbie squeezed her hand in gratitude.

She fixed the blanket tight around herself and Ichabod as he pulled her in close to him.

"That doesn't hurt?" Abbie was worried about his broken bones."

"The pain is nothing," Ichabod held her tight. "My only desire is to be close to you."

He gently brushed her hair away from her neck and led his hands softly down the nape to her shoulders. She tensed at first, but took a deep breath and relaxed again. So many bruises, and each one he counted as his own fault.

She took his hand in hers and kissed it so warm and tenderly that Ichabod felt as if all the chill had left him.

He kissed her shoulder and she smiled a tired half smile, as she drifted into sleep.

But it was not sleep that found them. They were over taken by the calming and wondrous sensation of drifting into their far off place.

Abbie opened her eyes as the brightness surrounded her. She could feel the lushness of soft grass beneath her, and Ichabod's arms around her.

*Crane... open your eyes. We're here.*

He turned her to him, so he could look into her eyes. * I thought for a moment I was dreaming, but here we are. How do you feel, Treasure?*

She held her hand to his cheek and kissed him *I feel perfectly fine.*

She could see the troubled look in his eyes. She was certain he could see it in hers too. They'd messed things up, and somehow they would have to fix it.

She held her hand to his cheek, * We don't have to think about that right now.*

*But, Lieutenant, I...*

*Can we leave all the messed up stuff out there, and just have this?* She laid back into the grass soaking up the warmth around her.

The brightness around them gave way to a soft blue sky. Ichabod looked around and took it all in. His eyes turned back to Abbie. Her beautiful brown skin surrounded by the soft green blades of grass.

*How are you so perfect, Treasure?* his hands drifted slowly up her leg, as he took in every inch of her.

Her senses were heightened at his touch. Her skin felt softer to him than it ever had. They'd only been apart for two days, but it seemed an eternity. And right now they only wanted to be lost in each other, far away from the troubles that awaited them in the real world.

His hand caressed her thigh as their lips met. Their tongues mingled.

They felt almost high as they loved each other.

Neither of them understood how anything could feel so good. It was almost unreal, and yet it was too real. Ichabod pulled Abbie upon him, wanting to be completely one with her. She laid her head upon his chest, gently stroking from his scar to his tiny turgid nipples. He slowly glided his hand up and down her back.

* I am sore afraid to close my eyes, Treasure.* he mused as he looked at the blue sky above.

*You think when we do, we'll wake up and be back in 1782?* she snuggled into his chest.

* Yes. And with a tremendous and dire situation on our hands, I am certain.*

*Well then let's just stay a little while longer. No harm in that, right. *

*No harm at all. 'Tiss a much needed respite.*

Right now neither of them wanted to think about going back, about the mess that had been made of things. Here they were safe, happy, and at peace.


	18. Dangerous Past (Part 5)

Ch 18 Dangerous Past Part 5 (Clean)

~O~

1 ~Instinct ~

"Wake up, missy," Marry called out quietly as she gently shook Abbie's shoulder.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes, a bit disoriented. The last thing she remembered she was in in her little paradise with Ichabod. But reality began to settle in and she knew she was in the safe house and the year was 1782.

"Mary?" she said groggily as she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"A carriage approachin' the cabin, as we speak."

Abbie's heart jumped. Surely there was a manhunt for her and Ichabod for the murder of Colonel Sutton. Maybe even for Devlin, she had no idea. She got up as quickly as she could muster and looked out the window. The carriage was lost there.

"Crane, wake up," Abbie went to his side but he didn't budge. She checked his pulse and it was weak, his breaths were shallow. She quickly removed the blanket to check his ribs. Just as she feared, one of the ribs had punctured his lung and he was bleeding badly.

There was no time to aid him. Abbie threw on the thin linen dress and motioned for Mary to stay back. She hoped whoever was coming was here to rescue them, but if it was Sutton's men, she'd have to be prepared to fight. She was still ill from the poison, but it didn't matter.

She wished her vision was better, as the cloaked figure got out of the carriage and came to the door. Abbie wasn't sure, but she thought it to be a woman.

"Hello?" called out familiar voice.

"Mrs. Dewitt?" Abbie called out to her.

"Yes, Abigail, it's me. Thank the Lord you are all right." The ladies gave each other a warm hug. She looked over and saw the other young woman. "You must be Mary."

"Yes, Miss," Mary smiled, relieved.

"I know you were expecting Mrs. Dixon, but things are in quite a bad state about the town and the county. It's not even safe for a woman as well known and revered as Mrs. Dixon to be out. Now, I have to get you both out of here to Fredrick's Manor at once."

"I can't go to Fredrick's Manor," Abbie shook her head.

"But I have received word from Mrs. Dixon that Ben Franklin himself is coming for you. Why can you not go?"

"My friend," Abbie pointed to Ichabod. "He can't go there because someone there will recognize him. But he needs help."

Abbie took Mrs. DeWitt to Crane and the woman gasped. "My word, it is Captain Crane." She paused as if thinking for a moment then turned to Abbie. "They are saying that a man with Mr. Crane's likeness has murdered Colonel Sutton. If we are discovered, we will surely hang... And the safe house... We risk everything!"

"I am so sorry. We will fix this, I promise," Abbie appealed to her. "But right now my friend really needs help."

Mrs. Dewitt looked over Ichabod and assets his injuries. "If it were merely a few broken ribs perhaps I could help, but this is beyond skills, I'm afraid."

"Oh, you're not... You know... a witch?" Abbie asked.

"Me? No. Not at all," Mrs. Dewitt shook her head.

"I thought since you know Mrs. Dixon..." Abbie sighed as she brushed Ichabod's hair from his face. She noticed Mary looking fidgety. "Mary, are you a witch?"

"Miss, I... I Cain't..." Mary shook her head.

Abbie looked her over. She made the same grueling trek through the tunnels to the safe house without a mark or a touch of frost bite. She also had no scars from being chained up. "I think you can. Whatever you did to heal yourself, you can do the same for him. You said he saved your life. If you don't help him, he might die."

"I can try, but I ain't no good at it,"

"Don't worry, I can help you," Abbie assured her. "Just use your incantation and I can share my power to help you."

"You a witch?" Mary wondered as she placed her hands on Ichabod's chest.

"No. I'm... We are something else."

Mary took a deep breath and began the chant. Abbie touched her back and she was able to focus the healing. After only a minute Ichabod's bones shifted and he took a deep breath.

Mary became dizzy and released her hold on him.

Abbie felt remarkably better to her surprise.

"Abigail, your ear!" Mrs. Dewitt pointed to Abbie as a putrid substance fell from her ear in a perfect sphere.

She knew right away it was the remainder of the poison leaving her body. She grabbed a cloth and wiped it up, then carefully discarded it.

Mary was a bit shaken, "gimme jus' a min and I'll try again, If ya wan get rid a dem scars and bruises."

"No Mary, thank you. You've already done so much." Abbie thanked her.

"I am most grateful, Ms. Mary," Ichabod smiled.

Mrs. Dewitt waited as long as she felt comfortable, surely by now the search would be moving in their Direction. If they stayed, the safe house would be exposed.

"The snow is falling well," she said as she looked out the window. "If we leave now our tracks will be covered in an hour."

"There's a place my friend and I can go," Abbie suggested, "If you can get us to the north west end of the county without detection."

"It's too much of a risk. My carriage won't make it on the back roads," she shook her head. "But I can give you one of my horses."

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other and agreed.

"How will Mr. Franklin know where to find you?"

"Will you Commence these numbers to your memory? 41.12 and 73.84," Ichabod asked her.

"Yes. 41.12 and 73.84," she repeated the numbers.

"Franklin will understand. Tell him to call for us and we will let him in."

They parted ways having no time to waste. It was a challenge maneuvering through the woods, bareback.

~O~

~O~

~O~

2~ Safety ~

Ichabod and Abbie hurried back to their sanctuary. They secured the horse and went inside. It was freezing, but once Ichabod got the fire started the cold cottage began to warm up a bit.

"You must be famished, for I certainly am," Ichabod paced about the room anxiously. "I shall prepare you a stew while we await Mr. Franklins arrival."

"Sounds good. I'll give you a hand."

"No. You should rest," he smiled wearily as he pulled out potatoes and a knife.

"I'm well rested, Crane, remember," Abbie smiled as she remembered inadvertently going to their special place.

But now she observed how nervous he seemed with a mix of agitation and frustration. She thought surely he'd lose a finger chopping the potatoes in his state.

"Let me do this," she said as she took the knife from him.

He paused as his sight fell upon her wrists and the awful bruises, that made his gut wrench.

"Lieutenant," his voice was soft and unsteady.

"You should put on some tea while I finish this up," Abbie interrupted him. This was not the time for sentimental business in her mind. This was not the time to lament over her ordeal in the Colonial prison. They needed to eat. Then when Franklin arrived they'd come up with a plan to fix the situation.

Ichabod went to the fireplace and prepared the tea, without a word. He knew Abbie when she was mission minded. He almost envied how easily she could detach from her emotions.

As they sat at the table eating their humble supper, Ichabod hardly touched his food.

"Crane, you need to eat," Abbie chided him as she took a bite.

"I'm afraid I have no appetite, Treasure," he put his spoon down and got up from his seat.

Abbie knew him well enough to know he wasn't putting this behind him. And the fact that Franklin was coming had him particularly agitated.

"Crane?"

"Lieutenant, I have so thoroughly made a muck of this situation, and you have suffered greatly for it." He reached his hand out to gently touch the side of her slightly swollen cheek. He then brushed back her hair and looked at her neck. He could feel his blood boiling inside.

Abbie pulled away from him. Last thing she wanted was to dwell on this now. "Look, Crane. There's plenty of blame for the both of us. I got made. I had no idea that I had been seen with you. Because of that, Mary was detained. And who knows what kind of trouble it's caused for the other people of color in the area. But we will come up with a plan when Franklin gets here."

Ichabod let out a scoff. "And my shame shall come full circle. Of all of the Founding Fathers who could assist in our current predicament..."

"The one you've been most critical of is the one coming to our aid," Abbie sighed at the irony.

"Indeed... And I may have on certain occasion disparaged his flirtatious and philandering ways . Yet here I stand madly in love with one woman, while my pregnant wife is but 10 miles away."

Abbie didn't have a chance to respond because they heard a bell ringing outside. No doubt it was Franklin. They went out to greet him and found Grace Dixon had come with him. Once inside Ichabod introduced them to Abbie.

"Abigail, it is truly a pleasure to meet you," Franklin gave her a most charming smile. "I didn't believe that I'd ever meet you in the flesh."

"It's an honor, Sir," Abbie tried not to gush.

"Abbie Mills? My goodness you seem so familiar to me. And we have a couple by that name newly arrived to Fredrick's Manor."

"Yes, my name is actually Grace Abigail Mills. And you are my ancestor."

"Of course, I see it now. You resemble my mother a great deal. I've always known Crane resembled my stepfather. No surprise the Witnesses have doubles."

"We have found several incidents in history depicting either our Witnesses or their doubles. I'm sure you know as they are to be placed in the Fenistella." Franklin said before swiftly changing the subject. "Now to the matter at hand. I've already been to town and needless to say people are on edge having two murdering fugitives on the loose. So, I need to know everything from the beginning."

~O~

~O~

~O~

3~ Problems ~

Ichabod and Abbie took turns explaining everything that had happened since they arrived in 1782. Franklin was deep in thought as he listened to every detail.

"Without telling me too much of future events, what do you know of the significance of Colonel Sutton's death?" Franklin was curious.

"There is a minor engagement in the near future in which Sutton saves the lives of several men... One of which is the ancestor of a future president." Ichabod informed him.

"And you know this for certain?"

"Yes..." Ichabod looked at Abbie, "I had reason to be curious to know of Colonel Sutton... So I researched his history."

"That's why we felt the tremor after he was killed in the cell," Abbie understood. "Seems we feel them whenever we are in danger of changing the timeline."

"Ichabod, I thought we trained you better than this," Franklin was disappointed. "The two of you need to time travel back so this mission can be redone."

"We do not have the angels to assist us in this," Ichabod threw up his hands at the idea. "I also do not believe we have the luxury to wait for a full moon."

"Why are you relying solely on the angels?" Ben was curious. "The two of you are together now. Can you not use mirrors? Create portals? The angels have not trained you?"

Abbie shook her head, "No. We haven't done anything like that."

"There must be a reason they have not helped you in this area. Perhaps they don't believe you are ready. None the less, we must find a way to undo this. Too much damage has been done."

They looked to Mrs. Dixon for answered. "This can't simply be undone. Since we can not rely on the Witnesses or the angels to travel back in time, we will have to find another way.

"We have been compiling resources to be placed in the Fenistella. There are a few scrolls already locked away down there. Perhaps there is something there that can help us."

"The Fenestella is complete?" Ichabod was curious.

"It is. However the resources are not there. Only a few scrolls documenting events that we believe were the two of you in the past. A theory written about Adam and Eve among other things." Ben tapped the table as he was thinking.

Ichabod and Abbie listened to Franklin and were stunned by what he was saying. If only they had more time to find out about what was in the Fenistalla.

"We would need a time travel spell to undo this," Grace was certain. "One is locked away in the Grand Grimoir. The other I have only heard of in passing. Is there any chance it's in the Fenastella?"

Ben shook his head. "There is a scroll in Ancient Sumarian on the Witnesses ability to create and travel through realms... But not time... nothing that can help us with our current predicament."

"We know the travelers spell," Abbie spoke up.

Franklin seemed pleased by the news. "Well then we should act quickly. How far back can we go?" Franklin asked.

"Without the power from the Grand Grimoir... I am not certain," Grace looked at the Witnesses. "I can't use their power since they must go through the portal."

"Can you use the power within this Sanctuary," Abbie asked.

"Very good, Abigail," Franklin gave her a nod. "Now we must pinpoint a time. Perhaps before you attempted to return to town."

"No. We can't forget about Mary," Abbie reminded them. "We don't know when she was picked up or where they took her. But she was taken because of me. We either go back to the beginning and risk messing up something else, or we go back to when Crane rescued her... And he leaves with her."

"I think it best we take as few risks as possible. We'll go back to the point in time of Mary's rescue." Franklin agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Ichabod had been uncharacteristically silent, but now he spoke boldly. "I don't want Abbie any where near Sutton!"

"Ichabod, none of us wishes for Abigail to be in harm's way," Ben spoke sternly to him. "But this is vital to maintaining the proper timeline."

"Give us just a minute," Abbie asked as she pulled Ichabod to the side.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod whispered gruffly. "You are asking to go back into the lion's den!"

"I am asking that we save Mary! And the further we go back, the more things we risk messing up. We don't even know how far Grace can get us without the grimoir?"

"We should go back to before you were kidnapped!" He gently put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I know you are strong and most courageous, but I am not strong enough to stand idle while you suffer."

"If Sutton doesn't take me into custody, he won't send for Mary, and who knows what will become of her. How many re-do's do you think we are going to get?"

"And if I rescue Mary and escape with her, what do you think Sutton will do?"

"It doesn't matter," Abbie's voice cracked.

"You have been avoiding telling me what he did to you. I know of his reputation. Did he?"

"He tried, but Dr. Larson stopped him." Abbie dare not tell Ichabod how close she was to being gang raped.

"I fear he will try again. We cannot trust that he will release you to Randal Corbin. This plan offers no assurance of your safety, and I shall not abide by it."

Franklin watched the two as they had their private talk. "I see more clearly now," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Grace was curious.

"He's in love with her." Franklin knew that Ichabod in love was not a man easily reasoned with. "Grace is there anything significant that will change if I send word to you to go the safe house?"

Grace shook her head, "No, we spent most of the night worrying that we'd not heard from Mary. We hoped that she was not somehow involved with what was happening in town."

"And do you know what the message was that Abbie was supposed deliver to you?"

"No, she never told me."

"Then I think I know what needs to be done." Franklin cleared his throat, "Ichabod and Abigail, please come here."

They both went to him having not yet resolved their difference of opinion.

"I have decided that I will go back with you. Ichabod you will go to the safe house and meet Mrs. Dixon there. I will be in Philadelphia. However I will leave at the conclusion of our meetings and make haste to Sleepy Hollow. I will get both Abigail and Mary.

Ichabod was still uncertain. "I still feel that is too long to have Abbie in the hands of those vile men! Can we not just avoid all of this and simply have you send someone to find Mary?"

"Ichabod, surely you are not still so naïve. You must understand the danger Mary faces. Without papers, she could be sent god knows where by the time I reach Sleepy Hollow. Not to mention she has no rights so they can do whatever they want to her. It could be days or weeks before we find her, if we find her. And if she is Abigail's ancestor, then we risk erasing Abigail from existence." He looked sternly at Ichabod. "At least if she is in Sutton's custody, I know where she is and I can get her and Abbie out safely."

"It seems that all is decided then," Ichabod tensed his jaw as his hands twitched then balled into a fist.

Abbie and Grace both nodded, and Ichabod was forced into compliance.

"I'll need some soil from the ground to find a way to draw the sanctuary's power," Grace said as she pulled out her journal.

Ichabod grabbed his coat and walked outside without a word. Abbie went to Grace so that she could write down the travelers spell. Ichabod brought back some soil then went back outside.

"I should go check on him," Abbie wrapped herself in a fur blanket and went out after him.

"Abigail," Ben called after her, but Grace held up her hand to let them go.

"It's all right. I need a little time to re-work the spell."

~O~

~O~

~O~

4~ Fear Not ~

"You ok, Crane?" Abbie asked as she bundled up in the blanket.

Ichabod looked up at her briefly. She could see the worry in his eyes as he picked up his ax and hacked at a chunk of wood.

"You know that wood isn't going to be chopped once we use the travelers spell." Her attempt at humor fell flat.

He continued to chop away. Abbie looked up at the moon peeking through the clouds. "At least the snow has stopped falling."

Still he did not respond.

"Crane, talk to me."

He wedged the ax with great force into the block of wood then turned to her. "Lieutenant. It is not I who is in need of talking."

"Crane, I'm fine with this. It's what needs to be done. We have to make sacrifices..."

Ichabod went to her, taking her hand in his. "And must the sacrifice always be your health or wellbeing?"

"I'm not afraid," she lied, and Ichabod saw right threw her. Her eyes often told the real story.

She had so many walls, so many layers. Ichabod often felt that as soon as they brought down one wall, he ran straight into other. "That can not be true."

"When we are on a mission, fear is weakness."

"Fear and bravery do not render one another obsolete, Lieutenant."

Abbie shook her head, "Fear makes cowards. My dad was afraid, and that fear caused him to abandon his family. Me, Jenny... Mama... We lost everything because he was too afraid to do what needed to be done. And I'm no better. When Jenny needed me the most, I was too afraid to tell the truth. I was scared of being locked up in Terrytown."

"Lieutenant, you were a child!"

"I was all she had! And I abandoned her, just like my dad abandoned us. I'm never going to let fear stop me from doing what's right. Never again."

"You still harbor guilt over what happened?" Ichabod questioned her, surprised that she had not let this go after all these years. "You feel guilty because you were afraid?"

"I can't change what happened to Jenny. But I can for Mary. If she suffers because of me, then I haven't changed. I'll still be the person that lets others get hurt, to save myself. I am not that person anymore. I can't carry that kind of guilt any more. I don't get to be afraid... Not about this.

Ichabod put his arms around her.

Of course she was afraid. She had so many fears about different things; this mission, love, family, her future. There were things she could run from, but her duty as a Witness was not one of those things. And he knew if something happened to Mary, Abbie's conscience would be saddled with that guilt forever.

More and more he understood her. His precious Lieutenant, his Treasure; so strong and caring and still so very guarded. She was so different from him in this regard. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and was driven by his passion.

For now all he could do was hold her. There would be no talking her out of this. But at least she let down a wall.

The door cracked open and Ben called to them, "Ichabod, Abigail... It's time."

They went inside, as Grace was scribbling away on a piece of paper. He handed it to Ben, "I'm ready. This is a serum that will counter the effects of the Belladonna poison."

"How long?" Ichabod looked directly at Franklin.

"As soon as the meeting ends, I will take my fastest horses and carriage. Five hours... I will be there. You have my word."

Ichabod cringed inside at the thought of her waiting or such a longtime. Abbie tightened her grip on his hand. In modern days it would take only two hours by car to drive from Philadelphia. But to travel by horse and carriage would take far longer. Ichabod knew that a five hour ride was pushing it, but Franklin had given his word, and Ichabod would hold him to it.

"I don't think that will be an issue," Grace smiled. "The soil from the Basilica is incredibly potent. We can go all the way back to the beginning of your mission. Maybe even a few hours before."

"Are you certain?" Ben asked, pleased at the possibility.

"Very certain."

"And where will we go?" Ichabod asked.

"You will either end up here at the safe house, or more likely, you will come through the portal again. Without bodies in 1782 to be transported into, it will just be you as you are."

"And this time you will wait for me," Franklin said firmly.

"We're getting a do over? A chance to make it back through the portal without staying in 1782?" Abbie was relieved.

"I will have to say goodbye to my son again," Ichabod realized. "But it will be for the best."

Grace took a handful of the soil and raised it up high as she began the Traveler's Spell. Soon the familiar swirling began. It was not nearly as organized as the Time Travel Portals created by the Angels. It was like a raging storm.

"Shall we depart?" Ben took a deep breath as he stepped towards the portal.

Ichabod turned to Abbie and kissed her tenderly on the lips. There was so much need and want between them. Once they stepped through, they could put this nightmare behind them.

* I love you * the thought passed repeatedly between the two as they kissed. They could feel one another's heart beat as they held each other.

Proprieties be damned. Ichabod did not care if Grace or Ben lay witness to his love or Abbie. He only cared that she knew, just how much he loved her. Their kiss gave way to a warm caress as they both deeply breathed each other in.

"Ready Captain?" Abbie asked reluctantly pulling herself from his embrace.

"Ready, Lieutenant."

They held hands, fingers entwined as they followed Franklin through the portal.

~O~

~O~

~O~

5~ Knowledge

"Welcome back to 1782,"

Franklin's voice was upbeat as the Witnesses stepped through the time portal. Ichabod suddenly felt the weight of Katrina's body in his arms as Abbie held an empty blanket.

"If you prefer, I could have my footman deliver Katrina to the designated area."

Ichabod looked at Katrina, and down to her pregnant belly. It was all hitting him again.

"I think that this is something Ichabod needs to do," Abbie gently touched his shoulder.

"We should hurry. My carriage is waiting," Ben ushered them out of the church quickly. "Let's hope we can get you two back home tonight.

Franklin's coach drawn by 4 horses moved across the county much faster than the single horse drawn buggy Abbie was able to procure.

Ichabod manage to get Franklin to talk about some of the places they found scrolls and other sources about the Witnesses.

"One of our predominant operatives in trade and smuggling is a gentleman named Nathan Bradley. He has procured several rare books and scrolls for us over the years."

"We know Nate well," Abbie smiled as she remembered him. "He helped us out about thirty years ago."

"Here is where we need to stop," Ichabod interrupted. He appreciated Nate but he still felt slight twinges of jealousy.

"You want me to go with you?" Abbie asked as she helped him get Katrina out of the carriage.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I believe this time I can indeed do this on my own."

Abbie watched as he walked into the woods with Katrina.

"It's good that he can do this on his own," Franklin reassured her. "Ichabod doesn't need any more distractions."

"Do you think I'm a distraction?" Abbie was curious.

"No. You are his partner. Your bond is key to realizing the full potential of your abilities. Without it you will not defeat the evil forces that will rise during the seven tribulations and the final apocalypse."

"Our bond is key, but..."

"But..." Ben took a deep breath. "But, Ichabod is too often lead by his heart. A flaw we knew very early on in his tutelage. The two of you, I'm sure, have been deep in study and training, so that you are prepared to battle in the tribulations. However one mistake can irreparably damage the timeline and change history."

"This time the mistake was because of me," Abbie sighed.

"Your instinct to find your helpers is good. You need to perfect it, and Ichabod needs to trust your instincts." He looked out towards to forest waiting for Ichabod to reemerge. "Tell me when was the last time Ichabod did not trust your instincts and reacted based on emotions?" Ben asked.

"Katrina... and his son, Jeremy." Abbie knew what Ben was saying. "But I've made mistakes too. I've acted without thinking of the consequences."

"Because you love him?"

"Somehow I love him more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I can tell he feels the same. I've never known Ichabod to set aside his high morals for anyone."

"We would do anything for each other. We can hardly stand to be apart." Abbie saw Ichabod come out of the forest, and he didn't look so good. "I'll be right back."

She jumped out of the carriage and walked to Ichabod. "You ok?"

"It was not easier the second time," his voice choked.

She went into his arms and he wrapped her up. They knew they couldn't stay long. Neither of them wanted to risk getting stuck again. They wanted to go home and put this whole ordeal behind them.

The Witnesses were quiet for much of the ride back. Ichabod feeling guilty, and Abbie still processing the trauma of being captured, leaned on each other for support."

Ben observed the pair. He contemplated why the Angels may have kept the true strength of their abilities from them. Why had the Angels not helped them to learn about their gifts. "Your bond is very strong."

"It is. We would do anything for one another," Ichabod held her hand.

"Your bond must be strong, but your love for each other cannot be stronger than your will to do what's right. It seems you two have not found your balance?"

"What? Like Yin and Yang?"

"That's exactly what I mean." He gave her a curious look. "Have you two not been studying the ancient scrolls that were left for you in the Fenistella?"

"No... Well, we tried... It's complicated. You see the thing about the Fenastella is..." She started to explain.

"No, you can't tell me specific future events. It may influence my actions and change the future," Ben sighed with frustration. "Abigail, you and Ichabod must make training and studying a priority. Your powers and abilities must be fined tuned. They can be dangerous, in more ways than you can imagine. There is one incident recorded where the Witnesses were called the Destroyers."

"The Destroyers?" Ichabod was intrigued.

"Yes. That's how powerful you two will be. You can destroy and create. Tell me have you journeyed to other realms yet?"

"Yes... Purgatory, a dream realm, and Marissabelle..." Abbie grinned just thinking about being a mermaid.

"The land of the MerPeople. That is one I would love to visit. As much as I'd love to hear all about it, I must refrain," Ben smiled. "I hope you understand now how great your powers are. Or at least how great they will be one day"

Abbie and Ichabod were trying to wrap their heads around all of this. They had a million questions, as the carriage pulled up to the church.

"We're here." Ben said as his driver opened the door.

Ichabod held up his hand for the footman to stop, "Wait, we have more questions."

"Trust that I would enjoy nothing more than to continue our discussion, but I must be back in Philadelphia by morning. We cannot risk another change to the timeline."

"But we have so much to learn..." Abbie said, wanting to glean as much knowledge as possible.

"Indeed you do. And as much as I wish I could give you instruction and guidance, I'm afraid my time with you has come to an end. Look to the Fenistella, The Seven and your helpers."

"How do we find our helpers?" Ichabod asked.

"Trust in Abigail She will awaken them just as she awakened you, before she had even awakened herself. Just as she knew Mrs. DeWitt was a helper and that Mary was witch breed. She must study and train her abilities. It will serve you both greatly in the many battles and missions ahead of you."

"Wait... What about the warning to Grace about her daughter?"

"It's all taken care of, worry not," Ben assured her. "Farewell Abigail and Ichabod, perhaps our paths may cross again in the future... Or in the past. Now go home while the portal is still open."

They waved goodbye then hurried into the church.

"Come on, Crane. I really don't want to stay here."

"Understood Lieutenant."

~O~

~O~

~O~

~6~ Trouble at Home

"Oh my gosh that was fast!" Jenny grabbed Abbie and hugged her as soon as she stepped through the portal.

"Trust it was quite a journey on the other side," Ichabod smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Your mission was a success Witnesses," Muriel smiled at them.

Ichabod and Abbie gave each other a look. They had to believe that the Angels were on their side. But knowing that they were keeping the time travel abilities a secret so that they could be in control, made them leery.

"So what happens now?" Abbie asked.

"We go back to our lives in England, while you two continue your work and training." Theodore informed them.

"And when will we be called upon to time travel again?" Ichabod asked.

Theodore and Muriel looked at each other. "If the time arises, we shall come for you."

The angels let out their wings and the church doors flew open. "We'll be in touch." Muriel called back as they took off.

"Ok, that was kind of weird," Jenny furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

Abbie pursed her lips, "Turns out the Angel's aren't being straight with us."

"It seems our friends may be no different than Orion." Ichabod clenched his jaw. He didn't appreciate their dubious nature. "Lieutenant, we should get you home. It has been quite a long journey."

"First, we need to check on our headless friend. Make sure he's still tucked away where we left him."

~O~

Pandora was furious. She and the Horseman were supposed to be partners. She wasn't sure why his horse showed up at her lair. But there he was, without his rider. Pandora mounted the horse, "take me to your rider."

When she arrived at the cave she knew that the Horseman had been duped by the Witnesses. She walked past the lights and saw an obvious love nest. "Tell me Horseman, where is your lover. Seems she was here and has now gone from you."

She listened as the horseman told her that the Witnesses were taking her back in time.

"It seems the Witnesses and the Angles have found a way to open the portal without a full moon." She waved her hand and tore down the lights. "Go delay them, Horsman! Quickly!"

She hurried back to her lair, but she knew her opportunity had been lost. The portal had opened and then closed. There was no time for her to conger the spell to open a second portal. Had she known, she could have prepared. She felt betrayed.

Soon the Witnesses would be strong enough to make their own way through time. She would probably never get another chance.

Not only that but the two buds on her tree had begun to wither. Something had shifted between the Witnesses. Everything was going wrong.

Pandora knew who to blame for this debacle. The Horseman of Death had betrayed her.

She went out to hunt him down and found him. Riding through the forest.

"Pretty horse," she called out. In a hypnotizingly pleasant tone. "You do not have to be afraid. I could sing you a song. Would you like that?"

Headless knew from the look in Pandora's eyes that she was not in a forgiving mood. He raised his ax to her but she used her powers to freeze him in place.

Pandora's voice was calm and soft as she began to sing. "Who killed Cock Robin..."

Death and his horse began to fade into a misty cloud. She clenched her fist and drew him into her box.

Once he was trapped inside, a demonic creature appeared. Pandora spoke calmly to the creature "Ssh... We have work to do."

~o~~

"Damn! He's gone!" Abbie was pissed as she jumped out of the vehicle.

The team looked around at the lights and generators blown to bits.

"Doesn't look like gun power did this," Jenny observed picking up a piece of burnt up equipment.

"No," Ichabod sighed. "This is most certainly supernatural in nature."

"Nothing we can do about it tonight," Abbie dusted off her hands. "Let's just go home.

Jenny drove, with Abbie riding shotgun and the guys in the back.

Joe offered the duo some ice packs for their bruises, which they accepted. He was the only one talking. It was his first time experiencing anything quite this intense with the angels. But Abbie and Ichabod were quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Everything ok with you two?" Jenny asked her sister as they drove back into town.

"Yeah, it's just been a long two weeks," Abbie rubbed her eyes. "I just. Want to get a shower and go to sleep."

She looked down at the bruises on her wrists. She'd hoped that they would disappear after using the Travelers Spell, but no such luck. They didn't have any 1782 bodies to jump into. In hind sight she was glad that Ichabod didn't end up buried in the cave.

"Those look pretty bad," Jenny glanced over at her before focusing on the road again. She kept her voice low while they guys talked in the back.

"They'll heal."

"Abbie..."

"Tomorrow," Abbie sighed. "We can talk about it tomorrow." She wanted to change the subject. "So what's the plan for tomorrow night?"

"New Year's Eve?" Jenny smirked. "I'm thinking dancing and Karaoke at Mabie's."

"Ok," Abbie cracked a tiny smile. It was nice to have something to look forward to besides fighting, and demons.

"I'm going to take off tonight. You and Ichy going to be alright on your own."

"Of course," Abbie patted her sister's arm. "You go have fun. I just want to sleep."

7~ Need

An hour later, Abbie was finally in the shower. It seemed like it had ages since she'd felt hot water running down her body. It felt good to wash her hair.

Ichabod took a quick shower, not wanting to use up all the hot water. He knew Abbie needed it. He sat on his bed quietly listening until he heard the water stop running. He waited quietly but she never came out of her room. He wasn't sure if he should be worried.

He went to her door and tapped on it. "Lieutenant? Is everything all right?"

"Yes... Everything is fine," she called out to him and began running the water in the sink.

Ichabod listened at the door. He quietly turned the knob but it was locked. Not that he would just walk in uninvited, but it seemed odd. Jenny had left for the night, and it was just the two of them. He went back to his room and waited.

Abbie stood in her bathroom looking into the mirror. The ice packs helped a lot. She tilted her head to the side to take a look at the bruises. She gasped as a flash of Sutton attacking her ram through her mind. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away.

"It's over." She reminded herself, as she turned off the water.

She threw on a night shirt, turned out the lights and went to bed. Not that she could sleep, as tired as she was. She couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes again and again, but every time was the same. Sutton. His hands around her neck. The men holding her down. The weight of Sutton's body on top of her... Doctor Larson storming in just in time to stop them. Her heart was racing and she could feel beads of sweat on her forehead.

Ichabod watched as the light under her door went out. Surely she was going to call for him... Join him in his room, maybe... He waited, but she did not come. He turned out the lamp and laid in bed.

*Lieutenant?*

She didn't answer, but it was worth a try. He didn't understand what was going on. Why didn't she want to stay with him?

Without her there, He suddenly felt the heaviness of the loss of his son. He hated feeling so alone.

A few minutes later he heard her door open and she tip toed into his room. He started to get up but she waved her hand for him to stay. He felt a sense of relief as he pulled back the blanket for her to join him in bed.

She climbed on top, straddling him. "I need you Crane."

"I'm here Treasure." The truth was he needed her just as badly. He sat up, holding her against him, as their lips met.

It was relief and bliss as they kissed each other. She breathed a sigh of relief as his hands ran up and down her back. His hands were so tender and caring. These are the hands she wanted to remember touching her.

"I need you too, Treasure," his voice was deep and husky as he kissed her neck. "I need you as I need the very air I breathe."

"You feel so good..." She breathed as she tossed her head back, and enjoyed him.

She could feel how much he needed her, wanted her love... How much he wanted a family... A child!

Her heart began to race, as he held her. She couldn't give him what he wanted. He would have to understand. They would talk about it later. Not tonight. Tonight she just wanted him to be with her, and to feel his arms around her.

"I love you Abbie."

"I love you too," she sighed as they laid in each other's arms.

For now this was enough.


	19. In The Midst of Change

Ch 19 In the Midst of Change (Clean)

~Prelude~

Pandora sat at the base of her tree, watching it as it withered. She had found a way to use the Witnesses power to create a portal to her beloved. The Horseman of Death was believed to be a potential leader for their army in the cause. But his betrayal with Katrina had caused a rift between the Witnesses. Without their bond intact they could not create a portal, a realm or time travel. And Pandora would have to wait.

"My dearest Husband, I will find a way to free you from your prison. We shall have our revenge, and you shall rule once again."

1 ~Wild Nights ~

Jenny and Joe drove out to her place in the county after they left the Witnesses at home. Joe's loft had just been painted and he had the perfect excuse to spend some much needed alone time with Jenny.

"Thanks for letting me crash with you tonight," Joe grabbed his bag as they hopped out of Jenny's truck.

"No problem," she said as she fidgeted with her keys. "I've been dying to have company over. So, what do you think?"

"It's small," Joe looked around. But I like it. He looked out the door at the moon and the stars and breath in the cold night air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let the heat out."

"No, leave it open," she said joining him at the door. "It's not that cold outside. I thought you'd be the one to get a small place in the middle of nowhere. Not some uber modern loft in town."

"Honestly, I got the loft because I thought it was the cool thing to do. But this place... I don't know. It speaks to me."

"Yea, I thought it would."

"I always feel him, you know... Trapped inside just begging for a little bit of freedom... Space to be free."

"The Wendigo?"

"I know it's crazy. Not the part of him that's a killer, but the part of him that is a creature of nature, that wants to run wild. I think I've always felt him in me, my whole life. I suppose your motivations are different for wanting to be out here."

"Not so different," Jenny sighed. "It's freedom for me too. Usually being in Sleepy Hollow means being locked up, and tied down. I tried to explain that to Ash, but he doesn't get it. We can run around naked as the day is long and do anything here."

"And he's not down with that?"

"I thought he would be. But, not so much. He says he understands if I need this. And I do. I can run wild... Be free..."

"Howl at the moon and nobody can tell you you're crazy..."

"Exactly!" Jenny smiled. "Come on!" She started stripping down.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Joe was a shocked.

"I am going to be free... You can stay here or you can come with me."

She didn't have to ask twice. Joe stripped down and ran out after her. It was innocent fun as they ran round the field under the moon and stars. Jenny let her hair out and her curls swung around as she danced. They played a game of chase and Joe easily caught her. She let out a playful scream as he brought her gently to the ground.

"You caught me!" She laughed as he straddled her.

"That means you're it," he smiled, and then he came to himself. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He said as he hastily moved off of her.

"Hey, don't worry about it..." She could tell he was embarrassed. "It's a natural reaction."

"We should go back inside. You must be freeing."

She held his arm to lay on the ground next to her. It was a chilly night. Warm for December at about 50 degrees. "It's a little cold, but I'm fine."

She looked at him for the first time, observing his biceps and his chest. He was nicely built, and she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes traveled down his chest to his abs.

"Joe... You workout!" She patted his abs as he sat up on his elbows. She made sure to get a good look at him.

"So do you," he smiled. Her body was amazing and he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

She was so tempted to touch him, but she knew better. Big Ash would not approve. Hell, he wouldn't like any of this. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Reminds me of back when we were in high school."

"Sneaking out at night. Going down to the Cabin and watching the stars." He smiled as he remembered.

"I didn't have a lot to look forward to back then, but those were some of the rare good times." She went over to lay in his arms. Even with the unseasonably warm weather she was freezing cold. "Sing me a song, like you used to hen we were kids."

"Ok, but it's going to be short. You need to get inside."

_"Now that I've tried to Talk to you and make you Understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes and Just reach Out your hands_

_And Touch me. Hold me close. Don't ever let me go._

_More than words, is all I ever needed you to show._

_Then you wouldn't have to Say. That you Love Me._

_'Cause I'd already know."_

_~o~_

Ichabod found it difficult to sleep that first night back. He couldn't stop thinking about his son. It hurt him more than he knew how to express. He could remember every detail of his tiny features. Sometimes he felt like having an eidetic memory was a curse more than a gift.

He laid awake most of the night with Abbie curled up in his arms. She had tossed and turned quite a bit, but at least she was sleeping. She turned again with her back to him and he curled up to spoon her.

He grew concerned when her sleep became agitated. "Lieutenant?" He whispered.

She mumbled something but did not awaken. He caressed her shoulder to sooth her sleep. But he wasn't expecting to see what troubled her. Her dream was disturbing.

~She was being held down by three men. She called out for him. "Crane! help me!" But when she looked up she watched as Ichabod looked at her and then walked away. ~

Ichabod didn't understand, as he stopped himself from intruding on her private dream any further. She let out a whimper, and all he could think to do was hold her. Soon she calmed and her sleep was more peaceful.

Ichabod looked at the time. It was nearly five in the morning. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was his baby boy in his arms. He remembered holding the boy and singing to him. Eventually his memories turned into dreams as he finally fell asleep. But those dreams became a cruel nightmare as he found himself wandering in the wood. A faint baby's cry echoed through the air around him. He searched but could never find the sound. He suddenly realized the sound came from under the ground. He began digging with his bare hands, desperate to rescue the child. Finally he got to the pine coffin and pried it open. But as soon as he opened it he awoke in a cold sweat.

Only an hour had passed. He closed his eyes again and willed himself to sleep.

~O~

2 ~ Morning Confessions ~

Joe woke the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off. He was still tired after being up for almost forty-eight hours straight between work and helping the Witnesses. He curled up in the sleeping bag hoping for a few more minutes of shut eye.

Jenny came out of the shower and tiptoed around him as he got dressed. He stretched and started to get up.

"Hey, stay put. I know you're exhausted," she smiled as she stepped over him and continued to get dressed.

"You don't mind?"

"No. I have to pick up Crane for work. I'm taking the SUV. Sleep as long as you want. You can use my bed if it's more comfortable than the sleeping bag. The truck keys are hanging up."

"Thanks. I could use a couple more hours."

"No problem," she grabbed her keys. "Oh, and I can't find my phone. I think I lost it last night with everything going on. I'm going to pick up a burner phone from Abbie. I'll text you."

"Ok, I'll catch you later."

"See ya." Jenny hurried out.

Joe hopped in her bed and stretched out. It was pretty comfy. He imagined if every morning they could be together. He'd had a thing for her since they were in High school, when he was a freshman and she was a junior. But she was with Big Ash, and she seemed to really be into him.

"I can't believe you met Grace twice," Jenny sighed as she sat at the table with her cup of coffee. "And she wasn't able to remember again."

"I know. It's crazy. I really wish you could have met her... And Mary and Randal Corbin."

"So it wasn't all bad then?" Jenny studied her sister's expression.

Abbie sipped her coffee, and thought or a moment. It had been really nice; especially her time with Ichabod. Talking to Ben Franklin and meeting her ancestors is something most people could only imagine. But what Devlin and Sutton had one to her, still made her cringe. The thought of them touching her...

"Abbie?"

"Hmmm..." Abbie's train of thought was broken and she looked up at Jenny. "Oh, no. It wasn't all bad."

"So you want to tell me about those," Jenny pointed to the bruises around Abbie's wrists.

"I already told you. Sutton and Devlin drugged me and locked me up. Crane tried to rescue me. We caught the bad guys and got away."

"Except I recognize that there is a hand print around your neck..."

"Like I said, we fought. Next subject." Abbie was blunt.

Jenny knew she'd better back off. She put her hands up in retreat. "Ok, fine. We won't talk about it. Can I ask you what's going on with the Angels? You don't really think they're up to no good do you?"

"I honestly don't know what to think," Abbie shook her head. "I mean, they've been so helpful."

"And what about your spidey senses?"

"I haven't sensed that they mean us harm," Abbie admitted. I feel like we should trust them. But they are not being honest with us. They should have told us the truth about our time travel abilities, even if we can't use them yet. All they've told us is they aren't allowed to interfere except under extreme circumstances."

"So helping you learn to use your abilities doesn't cut it when it comes to need. But they're going to send you back in time to fight the seven tribulations, unprepared? And an apocalypse is coming at some point in time which you to may or may not be ready for."

Abbie shrugged. "I guess they figure we stopped Moloch from starting the Apocalypse without our powers, then we can handle the rest."

"Yeah, but we stopped Moloch and ripped a hole in Purgatory allowing countless demons and evil doers to escape."

"I know..." Abbie's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "It's a text from Reyes. I gotta get going."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the burner phone." Jenny waved her off. "And don't forget about tonight. New Year's Party at Mabbie's."

Jenny sat at the table and set up the phone. It was nothing fancy but it would do till she could replace the one she lost.

Ichabod came down a short while later. "Morning Miss Jenny." He said as he looked around.

"Morning Crane," she smiled. "Abbie's already gone to the department."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "I was hoping she and I would have a moment to talk."

"Everything ok between you two?"

"I will admit I am a bit concerned." He looked unsure if he should say any more, but Jenny knew how to get him talking.

"Are you worried about what Franklin said about your abilities, and the Angels not being honest about it... Or do you think this is about what you two went through while you were in 1782?"

"I will admit that I am trouble by the duplicity of the Angels. Their unwillingness to be forthcoming seems to me to be inconsistent in nature." His tone was harsh, "They can use us like puppets to bend the past and the future to their will."

"Are you sure you're just not biased because they wouldn't let you keep Jeremy," Jenny asked. "I would be if it were my son."

"Perhaps my point of view is jaded by their actions. I am forced to deliver my own child to a fate worse than death; A tortured childhood that lands him buried beneath the ground, alone, in the dark."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Indeed it was," Ichabod was getting choked up. "I could not have endured it had I been alone."

"You were there for each other," Jenny really felt bad for him.

"No, she was there for me... But I was not there for her when she needed me."

"I don't believe that," Jenny was a bit stunned by his words.

"It is true," Ichabod sighed. "Did she tell you what she endured, while she was captured?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "Not really."

"She had a nightmare last night," Ichabod was hesitant to go into details. "I saw what they did to her... I could feel how terrified she was of what they would do. And it was indeed my fault." He cut himself off.

Jenny sat silent with both hands on her cup. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "I don't think Abbie blames you."

"I cannot be so sure," Ichabod remembered the part of the dream where he walked away from Abbie. It was what happened in Purgatory over a year ago.

"I'm sure she will forgive you, Crane." Jenny looked at the time. "We should go. I have a client coming by the office at ten."

"If you do not mind, I need to go to Fredrick's Manor and take care of things there... Close up the house and such."

"Sure, no problem. Don't forget about tonight, ok."

"I am looking forward to our evening out, Miss Jenny."

~O~

Ash drove down the narrow path in the field and pulled up to the small trailer. The sat message he had from Jenny was last night saying he'd be staying there and not at Abbie's. He tried calling all morning but she ever answered, now the SUV wasn't at the trailer; just the truck. He used his key to open the door and called her name.

"Kesathwa? Jenny ?" He went towards the back of the trailer but instead of Jenny he found Joe. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey... Ash... Big Ash, I mean," Joe said groggily. He started to get up but remembered he didn't have any clothes on. "Jenny's not here."

Ash looked pissed, and a pissed off Big Ash was scary. He said nothing. It was his way of trying to remain calm and not beat Joe to a pulp.

"She's at her sister's house. She said I could crash here. My apartment has fumes..."

"She stayed here with you last night?" Big Ash's voice was severe. He clenched his fist and did everything he could to hold back his rage.

Joe wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to lie or do anything that would mess things for Jenny.

"Look man, nothing's goin' on here, ok. She's at her sister's house."

Ash stormed out of the trailer slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Joe pounded the bed. He'd have to find Jenny and tell her what happened. Hopefully Big Ash was more reasonable than he looked.

~O~

3 ~ Know Thy Self ~

Abbie finished up the early morning robbery case, that Reyes had called her to assist with. Then she assisted another detective on his case. Now that she had a Minute she wanted to try and get some help on the Witness side of her duties. She sat at her desk at the precinct and pulled out her phone. She hoped Bishop Donovan would be willing to help.

"I'm very pleased you called Abigail," Donovan said from the other end of the line. "I am planning a trip over in a couple of weeks to assist Shaman Duncan with his duties. I will gladly assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you. Crane and I could use all the help we can get. Without the Fenestella, I'm worried that we are way behind the curve."

"Did something happen during your last mission?"

"Nothing that we couldn't fix, eventually. But it could have been avoided, had we been properly trained."

She was reluctant to confide her concerns about the Angels. She didn't know how much Donovan knew about the situation.

"I apologize, Abigail," he offered sincerely. "I was under the impression from the Angel Muriel that you and Ichabod were being taken care of. We've been very busy with Shaman Duncan. He has thousands of years of our history as The Seven to learn."

"There's no need to apologize," Abbie assured him. "He made some references to Adam and Eve, and us being Destroyers to the Gods but also restorers of mankind. I don't understand."

"Yes, different religions and Civilizations call you by different names. It's because the stories and legends have been passed down for thousands of years so there have been quite a few interpretations. I have some literature… mostly legends and myths presumed to possibly have involved you Witnesses that may help. Of course I can only confirm events that myself or one of the Seven were present for. It's the Angels who can offer you the most guidance. If you like we could attempt to enter the Vault in New York."

"We appreciate any literature you can share with us. But I don't think we can get back into the vault. It's too much of a risk. The last time we went in, we were overrun by demons. We only made it out because Orion helped us. Besides what we need isn't in there. We need to know how to use our abilities and how we pass through realms and time. Once Crane and I learn more about our abilities, we can give it a try to get back into the vault. Right now my sister seems to do well working magic, but..."

"Your sister is working magic?" Donovan sounded surprised.

"Yes, she has our ancestor's journal. She's pretty good at it."

"No doubt she is, but there is much to working magic. There are unforeseen dangers. And working with witchcraft should only be done when absolutely necessary. She needs proper guidance to reduce risks. With the tear in Purgatory using which craft could draw more demons out as they sense the power of the magic.

"Oh. That sounds serious."

"It can be. Worry not. I will help as much as I can. I look forward to visiting Sleepy Hollow. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Bishop Donovan," Abbie hung up and looked at her watch. She had a lot of paper work to take care of before she could go home or the night. She was actually looking forward to going out and celebrating.

~O~

Ichabod sat on the bedroom floor in Fredrik's Manor. He held Jeremy's tiny booties in his hand, remembering the baby as if he were there. He had been there for hours and had lost track of time, after filling a small chest with the baby's things.

Everything was still so raw for him. They had two weeks in 1782 for him to come to grips with letting Jeremy go, only to have it all thrown back at him again. He felt as if fate had stabbed him in the back by forcing him to condemn his own child.

He placed the booties in the chest and pulled out a blanket. He held it to his face and took a deep breath. It still smelled like new born. He cloaked out a whimper as the tears that had filled his yes finally escaped down his cheeks. He knew he was torturing himself by staying there.

His cell phone rang like a beacon directing him to safety and out of the dark depths of the sea. A slight smile of relief came over his face when he saw Abbie's name.

"Hello Lieutenant," he managed to strengthen his voice.

"Crane, where are you? I've been home for almost an hour."

"Apologies... I am still at Fredrick's Manor.

Abbie wondered if she should ask how he was doing. She thought it would be a better conversation to have in person. "You're still planning on going out with us tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I shall be home most directly."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

~O~

4 ~ In Her Arms~

Ichabod left Fredrick's Manor and went straight home after she called. He could feel that place and the memories had sucked the life out of him. But it was such a relief to be home. He made his way upstairs and could hear the ladies chatting away in Abbie's room.

"It seems like forever since we've gone out," he could hear the enthusiasm in Jenny's voice.

"I will admit, I'm actually looking or ward to it." Abbie sounded happy too.

Ichabod smiled at hearing Abbie's voice. He didn't want to interrupt them, and went to his room. He saw a few outfits laid out for him. He wondered which of the sisters had bought the up to date clothing.

He sat on his bed and took a deep breath, enjoying being at home.

"I thought I heard you come in," Abbie said as she tapped on his door.

She hurried over to him, barefoot as he held out his hand for her to join him. She wore a long sleeve mini dress that fell off the shoulder. The silky burgundy material accentuated her breast. But what Ichabod loved the most were her lovely natural curls.

"You look Divine, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. I'm going to put a scarf on to help hide these," Abbie put her hand on her neck. "Jenny wanted to try a healing spell, but I think we should wait until we learn more about using magic. So for now it's long sleeves and scarves."

"And who do I have to thank for this array of modern attire?" He asked as he pulled her to him.

"That would be Jenny. It's the rest of your Christmas present. You know I don't care what you wear as long as you're comfortable."

He smiled but didn't have much to say.

"Are you doing ok?" She put her hands on his cheeks. "If you'd rather stay in tonight..."

"Nonsense Lieutenant. I am happy to have an evening of libations and music, with you."

"How about tomorrow we go down south to the beach for the weekend. Corbin has this little shack right on the water. It'll be a nice get away weekend before you start at the University."

"The weekend sounds nice, however... I am declining the class at the University. Instead I will give a lecture once a week..."

"Crane, why?" Abbie said getting a little concerned. "You were looking forward to it."

"Yes, well, I don't feel this is the most appropriate time to undertake so many projects."

Abbie looked at him and she could not disguise her concern. She knew Crane enjoyed having a lot of projects to keep his active mind busy.

"Lieutenant, I am quite knowledgeable of that look, and I can assure you there is no need for worry."

"The fact that you're telling me not to worry, makes me worry. What's going on with you Crane?"

"I admit I have been feeling a bit melancholy today, however, it shall pass." He tried to smile as His eyes drew downward.

Abbie put her hands on his cheeks and raised his glance back up to her. She didn't want to push but she still wanted to comfort him. "Like I said before, we do not have to go out." She kissed him tenderly then gave him a sly smile.

That seemed to perk him up. He grinned back at her as his hands slid down her back and grasped her behind. His eyes were drawn to her lips and beckoned to them for another kiss. But before their lips could meet once again there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Don't even think about it you two," Jenny called out from the other side of the door. "We are leaving in an hour."

They both let out a soft laugh. Abbie gave Ichabod a peck on the forehead and started for the door. He held on to her hand. "And are you quite alright Lieutenant?"

"Of course," Abbie shrugged.

~O~

6 ~New Year's Eve~

Mabie's was crowded and loud. The music filled the air and the patrons were all in a celebratory mood. Abbie was relieved. She could finally let loose and forget everything that had happened over the past couple months. Jenny was not having as much fun as she had hoped. Big Ash was a no show and Joe was still out on a call. Instead he decided to talk about wok.

"So do you guys think it means something that the gem in the necklace cracked and it's lost it's color?" Jenny handed Katrina's necklace to Ichabod.

"Tis quite peculiar indeed. This necklace is tied to the Horseman of Death. Katrina's return to 1782 should not have drained it of its power."

"Maybe something has happened to Death," Abbie pondered.

"I could do a locator spell to try and track him down," Jenny suggested.

"No," Abbie shook her head as she took a sip of her beer. "I told you Bishop Donovan warned against using magic. Now put that away. We are here to party, not to work. There's no evil creatures on the lose tonight, so let's try to have some fun, ok."

She sipped her beer and danced in her seat as Ichabod watched her. He did enjoy seeing her let letting her hair down. He quickly chugged his beer straight from the bottle, then let out a loud groan as he placed his bottle firmly on the table.

"I believe I am ready for another. I feel my spirits being lifted already!" He bellowed as he came up from his seat. "Shall I retrieve libations for you ladies as well?"

"I'll take one," Jenny was quick to respond.

"I'm good," Abbie smiled and waved her drink that she'd barely touched.

"Very well. I shall return in the shaking of a lamb's tale."

Jenny looked at her watch and frowned.

"Waiting for Big Ash to get here?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah... I don't know what's keeping him. I've tried calling him." She pulled out the burner phone, but there were no messages.

"Did you text him? Maybe he just doesn't recognize the number."

"Heads up," Jenny motioned for Abbie to look behind her. She turned her head and was greeted by Daniel's pearly white smile.

"Hey Abs, Jenny. How are you two lovely ladies doing tonight?"

"Just fine, Danny." Abbie smiled up at him. "What brings you to Mabie's. I thought you'd be down for someplace more sophisticated to celebrate The New Year." She pointed to the seat next to her and he sat down to join them.

"I heard Mabie's was the place to be tonight," he leaned in a bit closer to her. "I had considered driving to Time Square to watch the Apple drop. But that seems like something to do with a partner."

"Or friends," Jenny jumped in. She could tell when a guy was hitting on her sister.

"True. But I'm still pretty new around here. Work takes up most of my time so I'm a little short on friends."

"Well don't worry. You can hang with us tonight," Abbie nudged his shoulder.

"I like the sound of that." Danny tipped his head then took a sip of his vodka.

"Hey Jenny," Mike called as he made his way to the table. "I've got a fifteen minute break, and you promised me a dance."

"I'm all yours," Jenny got up from her seat and took Mike's hand.

Abbie let out a small laugh as she watched her sister finally having some fun.

"How about you?" Daniel asked her.

"Me what?"

"Care to dance?"

"I should wait for Crane." She looked towards the bar which had a sizable line since Mike was on break.

"Come on. I'm sure your room mate won't mind. One dance, Abs."

"Ok," she shook her head and reluctantly joined him on the dance floor.

Danny definitely had moves, and did not hesitate to show them off.

When the song finished Mike took a look over at the bar and decided to cut his break short. "I'd better give Chris a hand. Can I get another dance later?"

"Of course," Jenny gave him a quick hug. She sat back at the table. Normally she'd have a line of guys ready to dance with her. But most were intimidated by Big Ash and didn't even bother to offer.

Ichabod met her at the table and handed her a beer. "Here you are Miss Jenny. And were has the Lieutenant gone off to?"

"She's dancing with Reynolds. She'll be back in a few."

Ichabod's jaw clenched as he held back the twinges of jealously that tried to creep into his mind.

"Down boy," Jenny teased. "They're just dancing."

"Indeed," he grumbled but still kept his eye on them.

The song was kind of slow. Danny had his hands on Abbie's waist but she kept him at arms length.

"You're roommate doesn't seem too happy about us dancing."

Abbie looked over her shoulder. Yup. Clenched jaw, eyes on, and barely drinking his beer. "He's just a little protective of me. Maybe we should go back."

"You could at least finish this dance," Danny fake pouted. "Back in DC you said you loved my skills on the dance look."

"Ok. We'll finish this one," she gave him a playfully stern look.

"Good," he grinned. He spun her around and pulled her close against his body. He could tell she was impressed and that's what he was going for. But he was disappointed when she pulled back again.

That's when the scarf slipped from around her neck.

"Abbie! What the hell is this?"

She shook her head as she readjusted the scarf. "It's nothing."

"Nothing," Danny was no fool. Because it looks like a guy wrapped his rather large hand around our neck and squeezed pretty damn hard."

"It was a case I was working. Things got out of hand that's all."

"Which case?" Daniel was adamant. "You weren't working yesterday afternoon and I'd wager those bruises are right at twenty-four hours old."

Damn his FBI skills. "Drop it Danny. I mean it."

She went to sit down and he followed. It was more than a little tense at the table. Jenny tried to break the ice by getting to know Danny a little better.

"So you and Abbie met during the FBI recruiting a couple years go."

"Yup," Danny was talking to her but watching Ichabod. "More like I was fighting for a spot and Abbie was being recruited."

"You must have been pretty good if you're already running your own department."

"Yeah. I was particularly good at seeing thing that people try to cover up," Danny wasn't being so subtle.

Ichabod knew that was directed at him, since Danny had yet to stop staring him down. "Perhaps people just want to keep their private fairs private. It is a free country."

"Huh," Daniel scoffed. "Like roommates sporting matching bruises."

"Danny!" Abbie looked cross. "I asked you to drop it."

"I didn't peg you for the kind of girl who would put up with domestic abuse. I noticed that little motion your 'roommate' makes with his hand when he picks up his drink. Consistent injury seen when a person strangles someone with their bare hands. Plus that's a size able bruise on his head."

"Wait, exactly what are you implying?" Ichabod was offended by the implication that he had caused Abbie's injury.

"You know exactly what I'm saying!" Danny stood up.

Ichabod stood up too, "perhaps you would care to discuss this outside!"

"Hey! Guys!" Jenny put her hands up and tried to interject.

"Let's! We'll see how you fair against someone you're own size!" Danny was ready.

"Sit your asses down! Now!" Abbie said in an authoritative but low voice. She was not about to be embarrassed by these two.

"Danny, I told you it isn't what it looks like! Crane and my sister run a small private investigating firm. They consult with the Sheriff's Department. But I also do some side work with them. Last night, things with a perp got out of hand and we dealt with it. Case closed."

"Sorry Abs... You know domestic violence is a sore spot for me," Danny seemed to be calming.

"I forgot, of course," Abbie recalled some personal things they had discussed back when they had their short lived fling.

"Look, Crane, sorry, man."

"Apology accepted," Ichabod knew it was best to let the matter go.

Abbie wanted to put the mess with Colonel Sutton behind her. "I came out to have a good time and that's what I plan to do."

"Shall we dance Lieutenant?"

"We shall," her face lit up, as he took her hand.

Finally she was where she wanted to be; In Ichabod's arms, dancing the night away. He still wasn't quite used to the music style but he was smooth on his feet and loved being with her.

Soon it was time for the count down. Joe came in and found Jenny just in time.

"Hey! You made it!" She gave him a hug.

"Of course, I did. No one I'd rather ring in the new year with but you!"

The crowd shouted out loud as the counted down from ten and then erupted in a hail of "Happy New Year!"

Ichabod held Abbie tight as she planted a huge and tender kiss on his lips. She had meant for it to be short, but be couldn't let her go. She melted in his arms as confetti flowed around them.

Joe also got a kiss, right on the lips from Jenny. It made his night. He looked around and didn't see big Ash and knew he had to tell Jenny what happened. He pulled her aside and explained the situation.

"Oh god! He doesn't think I cheated on him does he?" She looked worried.

"I explained to him that there was nothing going on. But he was still pretty pissed."

"I have to go. I have to tell him myself,"

"Hey, you're not driving anywhere. You're already drunk," he took her car keys. "I'll take you."

"Joe! You're the best," she hugged him, not knowing how much it hurt him.

Abbie and Ichabod were oblivious to the crowd around them. They held each other and kissed not even sure of how much time had passed.

"Let's get out of here," Abbie finally pulled away long enough to speak the words.

"Indeed. There are more eventful things we can do at home."

"No... Let's drive down to the outer banks to Corbin's shack on the beach. Just for a couple of days. If we leave now we can be there by sun rise."

"I've been drinking..."

"I'll drive," she insisted. "I barely took two sips of my drink."

"Well then, we are off on our next adventure." He smiled and kissed her again before they hastily made their exit.

~o~

"Thanks for driving me out here," Jenny said as she got out of Joe's car.

"No Problem," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and then let her go. "Oh, I almost forgot. I found your phone outside your trailer." he handed it to her. "I'll wait here for a few minutes just in case."

"You're the best, Joe!"

She hurried up to Big Ash's door and knocked. He honestly wasn't too surprised she showed up.

"Hello Kesathwa"

Jenny was relieved he called her by his special name. "Hi. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Just tell me if there's something going on with you and that guy."

"No. I swear. He' just a good friend."

Ash nodded in acceptance of her explanation. "Very well."

"So, are you going to let me in?"

"You are always welcome in my home. Always," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he listed her off her feet an into a kiss.

Joe watched as Ash carried her inside and closed the door.

"And that's my cue to leave," he whispered to himself. And took off. He didn't want to think about what they were doing next.

~o~

7 ~ Beaches ~

It was an eight hour drive down to the Outer Banks of northern North Carolina. Abbie knew the sun would be up a little after seven so she pushed it a bit to make time. Crane sang to her for a little while. He was a bit drunk, and did doze off soon enough. She didn't mind. The drive was peaceful.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to wake up," Abbie nudged him.

"I am well rested and ready to assist by driving," Ichabod yawned and stretched his long limbs.

"No need. We are here." She smiled as they drive down the narrow beach road.

It was still dark out. Ichabod looked out the window to his left and saw pitch blackness. That was surely the Ocean. He looked at his cell phone. Lieutenant it is not yet seven in the morrow. You were not obeying the limits of the speed laws."

"I was only over by just a little," she teased as they drove up to the tiny beach shack.

It was weather beaten but very quaint. They grabbed their spare bags from the back of the SUV, and headed inside. A small living area with a kitchenette was all there was to it. A wall with a large opening separated it from the one bedroom.

"The power isn't on, I'll go shut it on if you can turn on the water. It's the valve right over there." That took no more than a couple of minutes. Large windows lined the shack but were closed off by storm shutters. "Let's get these open. The view is amazing."

They went onto the wrap around deck and opened the shutters then turned to look at the ocean. The sun would be up any minute. Ichabod held her close to him as the cold breeze swept past them. Soon the first embers of light began to peek over the ocean. An array of colors soon flooded the sky as the sun rose.

"Isn't that beautiful?" She sighed, taking it all in.

"Indeed it is," his attention was drawn to her.

She smiled shyly barely able to handle his gaze. She still felt butterflies when he looked at her that way. And when he placed his hands gently on her chin and tipped it up towards him, she practically melted.

"Happy New Year, Lieutenant." His voice was soft and deep. His breath felt warm against her face.

"Happy New Year, Captain," she barely got the words out before his lips were upon hers. The gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate melding of tongues and warm breath.

He easily lifted her feet from the ground and walked her into the shack.

"Treasure, you are not fatigued from the night drive?" She asked as he ran his large warm hands down her back

She looked up and smiled coyly at him. "I am never too tired for this."

Thet had a beautiful passion filled morning until finally their bodies began to relax and their breaths steadied. He collapsed beside her and pulled her in to spoon with him. It dawned on them both that once again they had not gone to that special place of theirs. But in the moment it hardly matter. What they had together was already so good.

"You must be exhausted," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, yeah. Just a little," she murmured with a smile. Her eyes were already closed.

Ichabod pulled the covers over her and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Even the early morning sun gleaming through the window couldn't keep her awake.

~O~

9 ~ A New Day ~

It was New Year's Day, a Friday, and Jenny had just been dropped off at her office by Big Ash. She was as giddy as a school girl thinking about the wild sex they had all night and all morning. That man had the hottest body she'd ever had the pleasure of doing. Hawley had been pretty close, but Ash was like a dream. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't notice when a potential client walked in the door.

"Can I help you?"

The young woman seemed timid as she held a photograph close to her. "Do you deal with missing persons cases?"

"I'd be happy to help with that but have you tried the police?" Jenny was curious.

"No... I don't think the guy who's missing would want us going to the police."

"Oh, ok. Well we usually deal in supernatural or paranormal cases..."

"Yes, I understand."

"I'm Jenny Mills. My partner is out if town."

"I'm Susan Sullivan," they shook hands.

"All right then, Susan, have a seat and we'll get started." Jenny waved her to a chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Well, about a year ago, a man we never met before chased away some poachers off my daddy's farm. He didn't speak or nothin, but he seemed alone. Daddy offered him a shack out by the stables were he could stay and keep his horse. He helped around the farm, kept to himself. Well, a couple nights ago he got sick or something. Then he just vanished. Took his horse and left."

"Did you check the local hospitals?" Jenny asked.

"I did. But when I say he got sick, that's not exactly what I mean."

Now Jenny knew they were getting to the real reason. "Can you explain what you think it was?"

"It's like, his flesh started decomposing. I offered to call a doctor, but that agitated him. He... He didn't look alive."

"Is that his picture?" Jenny pointed and Susan handed the photo to her. "Jenny tried to hide the shock in her voice as she looked at the handsome blond haired man in the photo. "Oh! This is him and his horse?"

"Yes. We just want to know what happened to him... Make sure he's ok. He didn't look ok."

Jenny pulled out a pen and paper, "I just need some information from you and I'll see what I can find out."

~O~

"Rise and shine, Lieutenant," Ichabod's rang through the tiny house.

Abbie stretched out her tiny body, and yawned. That's when she smelled the delicious aroma. Her stomach growled as she peeked her eyes open, and she felt the weight of the bed shift. Ichabod sat beside her and pulled her up into an embrace.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then took another deep breath in. "That smells delicious. What have you been up to?"

"That would be pot roast with potatoes and baby carrots. Whilst you were somnolent, I endeavored to explore this quaint beach community. I did a bit of shopping for some much needed items that we did not have in our spare baggage. I have a much needed razor or myself and these for you."

He handed her a bag with a scarf and some hair cream. "Ah you're a life saver! I must look a wreck." She crinkled up her face as he rummaged her hands through her curls.

"Nonsense Treasure. You could never be anything less that stunning."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. No matter where or what time period they traveled he always made sure she was taken care of.

"Dinner shall be ready in approximately 3 hours. For now I shall treat you to Croissants with jam and orange juice." He got up quickly and fetched the meal for her.

"Mmm... I'm starving?" She practically snatched up the plate as her eyes widened. It was very good to her empty stomach. "What time is it anyway?"

"It has just turned three o'clock."

"Oh," she took her last bite then handed him the plate. "Most of the day is gone. I should get dressed.

He held her in placed. "Don't you dare," he teased raising an eyebrow and giving her a sly smile.

"Oh okay... Captain Crane, are we about to do this," she grinned as he angled closer to her and put his hand on her upper thigh.

"Indeed we are Lieutenant. Brace yourself!"

He was barely upon her when Abbie's cell phone rang. She knew from the tone it was Jenny. Hold that thought," she said as she slipped away from him. She rolled onto her belly and reached for her phone.

"Hey, Jenny. Everything ok?" Abbie bit her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder and watched Ichabod hastily undress.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I had a client in today about a missing person."

Ichabod climbed into bed and began kissing her shoulder and back.

"Huh, and they think something supernatural is involved?" Abbie's voice had a hint of concern and Ichabod perked to pay attention.

"More like the missing person is the supernatural. It's the Kindred."

"Kindred?" Abbie was surprised. They hadn't seen him since The Horseman of Death tried to take Abbie as a Substitute bride. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And get this. His human face that looked like Abraham... It's reverting back to its skeletal form."

"You think it has to do with the necklace going dark?"

"Could be." Jenny wasn't sure.

"Ok, Crane and I are coming back."

"No, Abbie. You two stay another day. You've both been through hell. You can use the break. So far nothing has happened. Everything is quiet. Joe and I will see if we can come up with any leads as to where he might be."

"Are you sure? There's nothing you think Crane and I need to look into?"

"No. Nothing yet. I just knew you'd want to know about Kindred."

"Ok, we really could use a breather. Just, call me if anything changes. It'll take us eight hours to drive back to Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod began kissing don her back as Abbie's tone calmed and she said bye to her sister. She tossed the phone into her bag on the floor.

"So where were we?" She purred as Ichabod kissed her back and massaged here lush derrière.

"I believe we were right about here," his voice hummed as he endeavored to make love.

"That was incredible," she smiled, afterwards, laying in his arms.

"Then shall we have another go at it?" He nipped playfully at her shoulder.

"As much as I'd love too, I really need a shower. Besides, we have the rest of the weekend."

"Very well, Lieutenant," Ichabod reluctantly rose from the bed. "I shall tend to dinner whilst you freshen up.

Dinner was served on the deck overlooking the ocean. The sun went down and the ocean became a dark endlessness. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was incredibly soothing. The fire pit was lit for warmth as they sat across a blanket wrapped loosely in another.

The meal was delicious and Abbie was sure to tell him so. The sadness that had taken over him truly seemed to have dissipated. But Abbie could still see it in his eyes.

"You seem better. You doin' ok, Crane?"

"I am indeed feeling my spirits lifted a bit. Time away from everything... Time alone with you, without the threat of impending danger... It has been good for my soul."

"The sex has been pretty darn good too," she joked and they both smiled. "But, we can't use it to mask what we are feeling."

"We have both suffered greatly on this last journey. How do you fare?"

"I'm dealing," Abbie did that thing where she toughens up her voice. Time away is nice, but I can't wait to get back to work. You know, be busy and put it all behind me."

"Hmm." Ichabod mused momentarily, and Abbie wondered what it was about.

"What is it?"

"I find the distance from Sleepy Hollow, gives me peace somehow." He snuggled close to her letting her head rest upon his chest.

Something about his words left her feeling uneasy. She did her best to push that feeling aside and just be in the moment with the man he loved.


	20. Difficult Choices

~20 Difficult Choices~

~Prelude~

Flashback to New Year's Day -

Pandora made her way to England. She was determined not to give up so easily. The Witness bond was damaged. She needed their bond strong in order to retrieve her husband from the prison old they had created. She knew she had something that could help the Witnesses. A stone tablet that told of the events of the first tribulation. She had sensed it when she first escaped her prison world and found it discarded and forgotten. She couldn't simply give it to the Witnesses. They old never believe its authenticity. She had to return it to its last know dwelling.

Now she stood in the tomb ruins of an ancient Scottish Castle. Ichabod's family had hoped to revive it at one point over two hundred years ago, but the endeavor was far too costly.

"This tablet will give you the answers you need Witnesses. You need only look for it." She pulled the stone tablet from her box and placed it in its vault.

As she prepared to leave she felt a cold eerie sensation. She knew something was wrong. She hurried to exit the tomb but an invisible shield held her in. She tried to use her magic, but it was lacking against the force holding her in. That's when she saw the Angels Theodore, Muriel, Michael, Gabriel. They glowed and were at least seven feet tall as they used their powers and the stones from the Basilica to trap her inside.

"No! You are forbidden to interfere!" Pandora screeched as she caught frivolously against the barrier. "If you do this you will be sent away! You're precious Witnesses will be alone!"

"We know the consequences and we accept them," the angels spoke in unison. Their voice so mighty it caused Pandora to fall back and tremble.

~1~ Moving On~

From the moment the Witnesses returned to Sleepy Hollow, Abbie could sense the cloud that had shadowed Ichabod had returned as well. The bright blue sparkle in his eyes was gone again. She was convinced he needed to get himself back into the daily grind, and everything would be fine.

Monday morning she put on a pot of coffee and went for her morning run. It felt good. It felt normal. She veered off of her regular path down the trail into the woods where the tree she and Jenny carved their initials in was. It was a reminder to her of everything she'd been through; everything that she had survived. And she was still standing, stronger than ever. She put a triumphant smile on her face as she continued finding the regular path again and headed home. Today was going to be a great day. She was going to kick ass.

She was glad to see Ichabod up when she got home. He was still in his robe, but at least he was fixing breakfast. "Good morrow, Lieutenant," he chimed with a half-smile. "And how faired you run?"

"It was really good," She took a deep breath. "And that smells delicious."

He turned to her putting his arms around her and gave her a sweet tender kiss. "Breakfast shall be served most directly.

"Give me fifteen minutes to do a quick shower and I'll be right down."

He gave her a nod then returned to his culinary endeavors. Abbie gave him a quick glance before heading upstairs. He seemed okay. Maybe she was worried over nothing.

During breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. Abbie did most of the talking which was a bit unusual, but he seemed attentive and interested.

"So what do you have going on today?" she asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

"I have a few more details to take care of at Fredrick's Manor whilst Miss Jenny is looking into the disappearance of the Kindred."

"Hmm..." Abbie took a napkin and wiped her mouth, hoping this was a good time to bring up a sensitive subject. "I was kind of thinking about something. And you can tell me if it's none of my business. I won't be offended."

"Lieutenant, you may always speak freely with me," Crane assured her.

"Jenny and I were raised in foster care most of our childhood. And we didn't always have nice things. There are a lot of kids... Babies in the system, families in need too..."

"You believe I should donate Jeremy's things?" He looked down at his plate not at her.

Now she felt like an intensive moron for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon. I was just thinking since you're closing up the house..."

"No, no of course it makes perfect sense," he looked up at her and tried to smile. But Abbie could see that he was struggling. "'It's actually a lovely idea. I think it would be nice to know that children in need can make use of Jeremy's things. If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll make the call if it's easier for you,"

"I would most greatly appreciate it."

She took his hand, wanting to offer her love and support. Her heart fluttered as his thumb gently wisped over her soft skin. He noticed the bruises on her wrists were finally fading away.

"We are going to get through this, Crane. Soon we'll be able to put this all behind us."

~0~

Abbie's day had gone exactly how she had hoped. After making a call to Westchester County Women and Children's Outreach, she was called in for a B&amp;E that kept her occupied most of the morning. Now she was enjoying her lunch break with a couple of detectives. She felt normal, for the first time in a long time.

Ichabod went straight to Fredrick's Manor. If he was supposed to finish packing up Jeremy and Katrina's things, he failed miserably. He sat in a chair and holding one of Jeremy's blankets. He thought it had only been a short while, but hours passed and he didn't move from that spot.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that he looked at the time. It was nearly one in the afternoon. He placed the blanket down and walked cautiously to the door. It just dawned on him that the barrier had been breached. He couldn't imagine who could have passed through without him or Abbie.

He looked out the window but didn't recognize the slender freckled woman with light brown hair. He opened the door. There was a van with a service worker sitting in it and another car.

Ichabod cracked the door open just a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Lindsay Porter. I received a call that you may have some items to donate." She smiled. "You must be Mr. Crane."

She stuck her hand out prompting Ichabod to take it. She shook his hand generously, but he looked a bit out of sorts.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, please, come in," Ichabod opened the door. "I simply had not expected your arrival to be so presently." He walked her through to the living room.

"Yes well, I was told that you were moving out today, so we didn't want to miss you." She observed that only one box was packed but most of the baby items were strewn about.

"Indeed I had planned to quit the house today, but I am finding the time slipping by far too quickly."

Her eyes glanced over the baby things again. She observed that there were no toddler items and the baby things were barely used. It was when Ichabod picked up the baby blanket that she knew. It was the way he held it. The way he looked at it.

"I lost my daughter three years ago. She was born with congenital heart failure."

Ichabod's attention was drawn from the blanket to her. "Oh... I'm very sorry."

"How old was your child? Your son right? "

Ichabod nodded. "Jeremy. He was only a few weeks old."

"Oh. A new born. When did you lose him?"

"Tis not yet been a week."

Lindsay let out a sigh. Of course she didn't really know what had happened but to her, here was a man who just lost his child. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card and a pen and began writing on the back.

"When I lost my Amber, this group helped me a lot. It's grief counseling for parents who have lost a child. The meetings are twice a week, every Monday and Thursday at 6pm at the Community Center in Yonkers."

"Miss Porter..."

"Please, call me Lindsay."

"Miss Lindsay, I am not sure that this is the appropriate forum for me."

"Everyone there has been through what you're going through right now. There's no judgment and no pressure. It's just a place to listen if that helps you, or to talk if you need to. I'll be there tonight, so you don't have to feel like a stranger."

She handed him the card and he graciously took it. "Thank you Miss Lindsay. I should probably prepare Jeremy's things."

"No. You need more time. You wouldn't want to give away something and regret it later. The Items will be very much appreciated whenever you are ready to give them."

For the first time Ichabod felt validated in his feelings over the loss of Jeremy. Abbie and Jenny tried to be understanding and supportive, but to them this was just another mission that had bad consequences. For him, it was very much like a death and it was ripping his heart apart.

~0~0~0~

~2~ What Feels Good ~

Ichabod decided that he would go to the meeting that night. He sent Abbie a texted that he had a meeting but didn't give any details.

She sat at her desk doing some afternoon paperwork when Reyes came up to her desk.

"Mills, do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"No ma'am." Abbie straightened up.

"You've been invited to join the regional FBI agents for a training exercise at five. That is if you're interested."

"I am actually."

"Very well. Give Reynolds a call." Reyes tapped her desk, "they want you Mills."

Abbie smiled a little inside. It was still in her heart, she couldn't deny it. A childhood dream that she had let go of for the greater good. Sent Ichabod a text response letting him know that she'd be out as well.

With permission from Reyes, Abbie left early to get a change of clothes and some running shoes and headed to FBI bureau. She knew several of the agents and was introduced to quite a few more. Reynolds did his best to hide how excited he was that Abbie was joining them, but his smile shined through his tough guy exterior.

It was Westchester's White Plains Agency, against Orange County's Hudson Valley Agency.

Several obstacle courses were erected and small groups of three would race to complete the course. The winners in each group would move on to the next round and compete against each other until there were two left.

Abbie was tiny, but she was fierce and fast as she manipulated the obstacles. And she was quick to solve puzzled that needed to be overcome in order to move through the course. Everyone soon saw exactly why the FBI higher ups wanted her so badly.

After several hours Abbie and Agent John Michaels made it to the final round.

"I knew you were good, but I had no idea how good. I'm impressed Mills." Daniel said to her quietly.

"I realize I'm a guest at this party. If you need me to back off..."

"Oh hell no, Mills. They tell me Michaels hasn't lost one of these in over a year. So if you can, please do kick his ass." Danny laughed.

"Yes, sir," Abbie grinned and began mentally preparing. She was exhausted and bruised, but it felt good. She loved a good challenge.

~0~

Ichabod walked into the community center and saw Lindsay waiting for him down the hall. He took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Ichabod, I'm glad you decided to come. We are just about to get started."

"I appreciate the invitation Ms. Lindsay," Ichabod tried to hide his nerves.

She walked him into the meeting room and introduced him to the dozen people gather before they all found their seats.

The director, Mrs. Marsh started the meeting by asking if there was anything anyone needed to talk about. She gave Ichabod a kind smile as she reminded them that they did not have to say anything if they weren't ready.

Ichabod was unusually quiet during the meeting. Mostly just listening to the others share what they were going through. It resonated with him. Even though his circumstance was unique, the loss was very familiar. Some were quiet, just as he was, while others seemed desperate to pour their hearts out.

The hour and a half passed quickly, and Ichabod had a sense of relief that he could not explain. After the meeting a few people stuck around, huddling into small group conversations over coffee.

"So how was it?" Lindsey asked as she handed Ichabod a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you Miss Lindsay," he nodded, graciously accepting the drink. "The meeting was in fact helpful, and strangely cathartic. I could never imagine sharing one's grief in a room full of complete strangers would offer such a sense of assuagement."

"Grief counseling is a strange thing. This group saved me after I lost Amber; my ex-husband, not so much. He just wanted to move on; you know forget she ever existed. He could not understand why I couldn't let go."

"I am very sorry to hear that. Tragedy brings some closer together and others it seems are torn apart."

Lindsey made observation of his ring finger as he spoke. No wedding ring. She was curious about the mother of his child. He never mentioned her. And the more they spoke the more she found herself attracted to him.

"You want to go grab a real cup of coffee. No offense to Mrs. Marsh, but this isn't very good," Lindsay crinkled up her nose and smiled.

Ichabod clearly did not pick up on cues she was giving, "I actually need to get home. I have a lecture tomorrow at the college, so..."

"Oh, ok. Will you be back for Thursday night's meeting?"

"I believe I shall come again."

"Good. I'll see you then."

He gave her a quick head bow, which had her swooning just a bit, before he departed.

Once in his SUV, he tried calling Abbie. With no answer he left her a text that he'd be home in half an hour. He was home before she finally texted back.

Abbie: on my way. Not hungry just tired. Be home soon.

Ichabod smiled.

~0~

Abbie straggled through the door and tossed her keys on the entry table. She could barely move but managed to pull off her coat. All she wanted was a shower. No, better a nice hot bath so she wouldn't have to stand.

"Crane," she called out as she rubbed her eyes. He didn't answer, but she heard the faint sound of water running upstairs. She trudged up and heard the water running from her own room. Candles were lit and the lights were low. Her favorite pajamas were laid out for her.

"Crane?" She said with hesitation.

He popped his head out of the bathroom and held out his hand. "Come Lieutenant."

Abbie let out a sigh of relief when she saw the hot bubble bath had been prepared for her. Candles were lit causing lovely long shadows down the wall.

Ichabod helped her out of her clothes, and helped her into the tub. She melted into the water, letting out a soft groan as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Ichabod poured her a glass of wine and sat it on the tub beside her.

"There you are treasure. Now I shall leave you to your time of quiescence."

"No. How about you join me," she looked up giving him a lazy grinn.

Ichabod smiled and hastily undressed. "There is no need to offer twice Lieutenant, for I should enjoy nothing more than to join you in this respite."

He sat at the opposite end of the garden tub, rubbing her tiny feet as he told him about her night running drills will the local FBI.

"So we are almost at the finish line for the final round. That last obstacle, I could choose over, under or through. Mind you, you can't see under, going through looks complicate but over looks clear. Too clear. So Michaels goes over, I go under."

"And how did you fare?"

"Under was dark but a clear shot. Over was a trap. He never even finished," she smiled victoriously. "Now they've offered me the opportunity to PT with them every week. But enough about me, how was your meeting? Historical Society or was it for the College?"

"What it was… was inconsequential and I fear would bore you to slumber. I can assure you that I am fully ready for my lecture tomorrow afternoon on early Dutch settlement in New York."

"And the house... Fredrick's Manor is closed up? I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"Not easy, however entirely necessary. One very interesting conundrum, however... The barrier we created from the Basilica, is gone." He said as he gingerly tended to her feet.

"Like gone gone?"

"Completely."

"Fascinating," Abbie playfully faked enthusiasm.

"What is truly fascinating is you Treasure," Ichabod smiled giving her his sweet heart eyes as he guided her into his arms.

She rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. It felt so good to rest in his arms. She could tell he was turned on. But he knew she was exhausted, and did not push. He just wanted her to relax and enjoy.

"This feels so good," She smiled and whispered lazily.

"Indeed it does Treasure," He closed his eyes as he held her to him, arms lovingly around her. "Indeed it does."

~0~0~0~

~3~ When There's A Problem ~

The next few weeks seemed to go smoothly. They were baffled by the removal of the barrier around Fredrick's Manor. But even more baffling was the fact that they could not enter the Basilica. Even together the wall was sealed to them.

Things on the supernatural front seemed to completely die down, leaving the Witnesses time to get into a normal routine. The only downside was that Ichabod had fewer opportunities to work with Abbie at the Sheriff's Department.

Ichabod checked in with Jenny at the office most mornings, before heading to Fredrick's Manor, and often had lunch with Abbie. He kept secret his emotional attachment to the house and Jeremy's baby items. He felt it made him weak somehow, but he couldn't let them go. Most days he felt the only way to escape was to take some time away from Sleepy Hollow, away from the place that reminded him so dreadfully of the past that he could never return to. The grief counseling meetings helped. At times he felt guilty and wondered if he should tell Abbie, but he couldn't. She was doing so well, and he didn't want to dredge it all up for her again.

Abbie was doing well. The more she delved into work, the more confident she felt. What Colonel Sutton and his men put her through began to fade with the bruises, until it was just another incident in her past. Working so closely with the FBI did make her wish that she could follow her dreams. But at any turn, all hell could break lose and she needed to be right there, and ready.

At least at the end of every day she had Ichabod to come home to. No matter how stressful or how completely ordinary her day was, she had him. He was changed since losing Jeremy. She knew it, but of course he would be changed. But they had each other and she loved the way the sparkle came into his eyes when she was with him.

She had been so afraid of forever, afraid of envisioning a future with the two of them, as a real family. But as each day passed, it's all she wanted. If he asked her again, she would say yes. Hell, there were a couple of times when she nearly asked him, but she refrained. Ichabod was a man of the 18th century, and she would not take that away from him.

As Valentine's Day approached, Ichabod wondered if now was the time. He was a proud man who didn't take rejection well, and was not sure if he could handle his heart being broken again. At least he had a couple of days to think on the matter.

He stopped by the office to check in with Jenny, and to see if there was anything new on the horizon. He tapped on the office door.

"Come in," Jenny called out. She hung up the phone as he walked in. Her demeanor changed when she saw it was him. "Oh, hey Crane."

"My apologies Miss Jenny. I had not expected my company to be so ill received," he half teased.

"Sorry Crane it's not you. I was hoping you were a client."

"You were not corresponding with a client over the phone?"

"Nope. That was just Big Ash."

"So then there have been no strange goings on in the land of Sleepy Hollow?" He took a seat and made himself comfortable. "I admit it is nice to have the respite from the deadly supernatural. However, I find it rather odd."

"Abbie says there is nothing weird to report from the Sheriff's Department either. Our last real case was Kindred. And turns out he went back to the tomb where Franklin buried him," she shrugged as she tapped her pen on her desk. "Looks like we picked the wrong time to start our business venture. I'm bored out of my mind."

"You are an adventurous spirit Miss Jenny. We shall have to find something to keep you occupied until the next demon emerges."

"Very funny Crane. At least you have the historical society and your lectures at the University. How's it going anyway?"

"As I told your sister, it behooves me how this generation knows the intimate details of Miss Swift and Miss Kardashian, yet they know very little of the fundamental ideals that are the foundation of this Representative Republic."

"I blame the media," Abbie chimed in as she peeked through the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come on in." Jenny smiled and waved.

Ichabod stood as she walked in, and took her hand offering her his seat. "It is a bit early for our lunch date Lieutenant. However I am always pleased to spend more time with you."

"As am I, but we have to cancel our lunch date. Bishop Donovan took an earlier flight and will be here soon."

Both Ichabod and Jenny perked up at this news.

"Duncan is going to bring him to the archives. I figured we could order some takeout and wait there."

"You make the order and I'll pick it up. Ming Asian?" Jenny hopped up and grabbed her keys.

Abbie nodded as Jenny left. She then turned her attention to Ichabod. She studied his face trying to read his expression; a combination of relieved, hopeful, anxious. She wished that she could read his mind. That gift seemed to elude them both since their return from 1782. Surely Bishop Donovan would shed some light on their situation.

~0~

"So you mean to inform use that they have gone? All of the Angels have abandoned us?"

"Not abandoned. Muriel assured me this was just for a short time, and that the Angels will return when they are allowed and when you are ready."

It wasn't the meeting that Team Witness had expected. Father Donovan had the unfortunate job of telling the Witnesses of the Angels departure from Earth. They were using their power to temporarily seal the tear in Purgatory. This required them to utilize a great deal of their power. Because this level of interference was not permitted, they did so knowing they would be forced to face judgment.

"I don't understand. If they knew they would be punished for sealing the gap, why did they do it? Why not just help us learn our powers so that we could do it ourselves?" Abbie had her hands planted on the table in front of her to quell her frustration.

"They don't believe you are ready," Donovan sighed.

"How could they not believe we are fully prepared to learn and study... to do whatever is required of us," Ichabod's fist firmly struck the table. "We are soldiers in this war against evil, and they see fit to deprive us of the very weapons we need to fight in it!"

"That is why they have sealed the rift. This is a time of calm. You must take advantage of it. You have been gifted with natural skills and abilities that need fine tuning. You have time now to prepare and to prove to them that you are ready."

"Well at least we have you to help us with our abilities," Abbie took a deep breath and tried to see the positive. But what she saw was Donovan hanging his head, unable to look her in the eye. "Bishop, what is it?"

"I can not help you," his voice was full of regret.

"This is outrageous!" Ichabod threw up his hands. "We lost the Fenistella. All we have now besides the books in this Archive is the Basilica and Grace's journal.

"Ichabod, I'm afraid access to the Basilica has been lost to you."

"How can that be? The Basilica is a sanctuary created by the Lieutenant and myself. It is ours. The angels cannot take that away."

"The Angels have not taken it. You have. It is all connected. The reason the Angels have left, is because the prophesy has not yet been extinguished. If the Great Warlock lives, he will kill the Second Witness."

Abbie was confused. "But we sent Jeremy back. We stopped the prophesy."

"But if you learn of your abilities now, you could use the Dopplegangers to go back in time to save the baby. The angels believe this will come to pass if you receive the ability before you are emotionally ready."

Abbie looked at Ichabod who was ghost white and stunned silent. Had this been what he was hoping for? That they would learn their time traveling gift and use it to save Jeremy?

"The Angels believe there is a rift between the two of you. The bond has weakened. Without a strong bond, you cannot enter the Basilica. I am sorry."

"But, we love each other," Ichabod's voice was a bit shaking and he seemed flustered.

"I do not doubt your love for each other. But there is more to your bond than love." Donovan paused giving them a chance to let this bad news sink in. "I must be going. Seamus and I have a lot of work to do."

"And what about helping us with magic and our ancestor's journal?" Abbie was hopeful for something good to come from this meeting.

"You need to stay away from witchcraft for now."

"Are you kidding, right now!" Jenny had mostly been quiet, but her temper had been boiling underneath.

"Your bloodline gives you natural Divine given abilities. But you are not witches. Where your abilities are given, witches take their abilities and pass it through their bloodlines."

"That's why their powers are strongest when using elements in nature." Jenny agreed.

"Yes. They take power from the elements. It is not given. Right now when you draw upon witchcraft, you strengthen the tear in Purgatory." He smiled kindly trying to offer them something positive. "This time of calm will help you all grow, I promise. If you use it wisely, all will be revealed to you soon. Ichabod, the knowledge is out there. You must seek it out and learn it. Abbie, your skills will serve you well. Your ability to read people, and to awaken their abilities are detrimental to this battle. You and Jenny both have a strong ability to work and understand magic and the supernatural, just as your Ancestor Grace Dixon. Study the journal but avoid those elements that are derived from the witches."

~0~0~0~

~4~ Grief ~

Team Witness sat in silence for a while after Bishop Donovan left the Archives. Ichabod held Abbie's hand letting his thumb gently glide across her finger. He felt a heavy weight of guilt. Was he the reason for the rift in their bond: His secret meetings with the grief counseling group, his secret desire to save his son? He had kept all of this from Abbie.

"I should probably go," his voice was sad with disappointment. "I have meetings that I had planned to miss today. However in light today's events, I suppose I should attend, lest I dwell on the circumstances which have befallen us."

"Ok, I'm going to go back to work. Dinner tonight?" She asked.

"It will likely be late before I return home."

He gave her a gentle kiss before leaving. Abbie turned her attention to Jenny.

"You alright?"

"I don't know," Jenny felt conflicted. "I know I should be glad that monsters are being held at bay for the time being. Bu I can't help feeling kind of abandoned."

Abbie nodded, "that's the feeling all right. It kind of sucks. But we have each other. We'll figure it out."

~0~

Abbie got home late. She still wasn't feeling quite herself after the meeting with Donvan. She made a cup of tea and took a moment to relax. She was reading an e-mail from the FBI when a text message from Ichabod buzzed her phone.

Ichabod: My dearest Lieutenant. I hope that we can have a moment to talk upon my return home.

Abbie knew that there was something he was keeping from her. What Donovan said about the prophesy must be true. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. What she needed was a distraction to pass the time.

She grabbed the laundry basket of clean clothes then went upstairs stopping at Ichabod's room to drop of his shirts. One of the shirts slid off the basket and onto the floor beside his armoire. As Abbie retrieved the shirt she saw a card and picked it up. She had not intended to read it only to place it on his dresser, but as she placed it down, the hand written phone number caught her attention.

"Call me anytime. I'm here for you. Lindsey Porter," Abbie read it out loud.

She flipped the card over and saw it was for a Grief Counseling support group in Yonkers. She looked at the meeting dates and times, and it was as if a light bulb came on in her head. They matched exactly when Ichabod would go to his Historical Society meetings. He was always vague about them, usually changing the subject. Now her mind was racing. Had he even said they were meetings with the Historical Society, or had she simply assumed?

Her heart sank. That's where he was now. This is what he'd been keeping from her. She was confused and hurt, but determined to be understanding. She put the address in her phone, grabbed her keys and headed to Yonkers.

~0~

Ichabod had sounded quite down when Lindsey called him to ask if he'd be attending the group that night. She insisted that he meet her right away. He sat quiet in the Restaurant and barely touched his food. She tried a few times to draw out of him, what it was that had him so upset. But he was stoic; changing the subject to his work at the College or the latest goings on at the Area historical societies.

Afterwards they walked from the Restaurant to the community center. Over the past few weeks Ichabod had gotten to know some of the regulars and they became friendly. But tonight he was in no mood to be social. He took his seat and Lindsey sat beside him.

"Ichabod, I do not know what is going on, but this is a safe place. If you need to let out whatever you're bottling up, we are here or you. I'm here for you." She gently rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

He simply nodded in response as the meeting began. After about twenty minutes Abbie arrived. She stood at the door, uncertain if she should go in. She listened as a woman spoke about missing her son on his birthday. When she finished the group offered kind words of understanding and support. Abbie felt a sense of sadness.

She started to walk away when she heard Ichabod speak up.

"First I would like to offer my deep gratitude to all of you for welcoming me. I have not said much at all about why I am here, and there was never any judgment. Your patience has been most appreciated." He took a deep breath. "A couple of years ago, I found out that I had a son that I never knew existed. I tried desperately to get to know him, but we never got close. He always saw me as the man who abandoned him. And when he died, I felt this overwhelming sense of loss. Not only was he gone from this world, but I had missed so much. I didn't have great father son moments to remember."

"Then a few months ago, my ex arrived at my doorstep. And to my astonishment, she was pregnant. I felt as if I had been given a second chance. I was determined to be there for my child. That he would want for nothing. But most of all, he would know that I loved him and that I wanted him."

"But fate is a cruel cruel Mistress. I held his tiny body in my arms, close to my heart and he was snatched away. I may sound like a mad man, but every day I dreamed of being able to save him from the grave. At night I can sometimes hear him crying out for me from the grave to save him. I am his father. I should..." He suddenly became choked up.

Several others in the group were in tears and sobbing. Abbie felt her heart sink deep in her chest as she leaned on the wall for support.

Ichabod took a deep breath and found the strength to continue. "Today, for the first time I realized I could not save my son. I cannot go back in time and get to know Henry. To tell Henry I regret all the years we missed. I cannot go back in time and save my precious little Jeremy. I will never hold him again. I have to let go. I have to say goodbye. It seems an impossible thing. I have suffered great loss in my life, but this has seemed more than I know how to bear." He became choked up again and had to stop.

Lindsey grabbed a tissue for him and gently rubbed his shoulder. Abbie watched from the door as this woman comforted him, and it broke her heart. The group began to offer Ichabod words of encouragement and understanding. Apparently many of them had wished for the ability to go back in time to save their loved one. The irony was that Ichabod truly did have the ability, and was not allowed. She started to walk away, but Lindsey saw her and went after her.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you here for the group?"

Abbie turned a bit surprised that she'd been seen. "I um... I was just here to show my support for a friend."

"Well who is your friend? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"Ichabod, Crane..."

"Are you his partner Lieutenant Mills?"

"Yes... It's Abbie actually."

"Ichabod speaks very highly of you. He's probably mentioned me. I'm Lindsey Porter. We've been kind of seeing each other the past few weeks."

"Um... No he hadn't mentioned..." Abbie was confused. She was in a very weird emotional place after finding out about the Angels and Ichabod's secret grief... But was this woman saying that she was dating him?

"Oh, well we aren't official. He's so proper. It's been mostly just going out for coffee. I never thought I'd care for anyone again after I lost my daughter and my husband left me. Then Ichabod came long. He's the first person I've really gotten close to."

Abbie must have looked completely out of sorts. She was too stunned to say anything.

"Are you ok, Lieutenant Mills?" Lindsey offered. "Do you want to join the meeting. I'm sure Ichabod would be glad to have the support of his colleague."

"Actually, I need to go. I just wanted to make sure he was ok, and he is apparently in good hands." Abbie started to back away. "In fact, don't mention I was here. I wouldn't want to embarrass him, having opened up about all this personal stuff." She turned and walked away as fast as she could. She could hardly breathe. What the hell was happening! She slipped into the bathroom to try and gather her composure. There had to be an explanation for this.

The meeting ended shortly after. Lindsey and Ichabod slipped away from the crowd and into the hallway.

"How about you and I go out for drinks to celebrate? You had a pretty major breakthrough today."

"I'm afraid I must be going. Perhaps some other time we can get some of the group together and celebrate what we all have accomplished." Ichabod managed a smile. Feeling some of the burden lifted from him.

"That's one of the things I love about you Ichabod, you always think of others." She put her arms around him to hug him.

He was a bit stunned and did not hug her back. This was far more forward and intimate for friends than he was comfortable with.

Abbie stepped out of the bathroom and saw Lindsay with her arms around Ichabod. She may have felt sorry for Ichabod, but right now she was pissed. She stormed out of the community center and drove home.

Ichabod tried to politely ease out of Lindsay's embrace. But she held him firm and kissed him on the cheek. At that he jumped and pulled completely away.

"Miss Lindsay, I appreciate your kindness but this is a bit too forward."

"You must know that I have feelings for you, Ichabod."

"I had believed we shared a mutual friendship. I at present and I hope permanently have an attachment to another woman."

"You're seeing someone?" Lindsey was surprised.

"Yes. I told you I have a partner. Lieutenant Mills."

"Partner? Oh... I thought you meant a work partner for your consulting job with the Sheriff's Department," Lindsey was thoroughly embarrassed. She must have sounded like an idiot earlier.

"Miss Lindsay, if I have done anything to make you believe this was more than a friendship, I truly apologize."

She was too embarrassed to face him. "I need a moment." She ran to the bathroom, and stayed there.

Ichabod felt terrible. He had been so consumed with his grief over Jeremy that he must have missed the signs that Lindsey was falling for him. He tried to wait for her to return so he could apologize again, but she never came out.

Ichabod sent her a text expressing his deep regret for the misunderstanding. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get home to Abbie.

~0~0~0~

~5~ Forgiveness ~

The drive home from Yonkers seemed to take forever. Abbie's mind was spinning. She needed a drink. She wanted something strong but now was not the time for hard liqueur. She chose a glass of wine over a cold beer, knowing she needed to be sober enough to deal with Ichabod. She kicked off her shoes and curled upon the sofa.

She took her phone and opened up the e-mail from the FBI. It wasn't too late o get in on the next training. They were holding a spot for her. She let out a sigh. Had Ichabod not shown up over two years ago, she'd already be an agent. Hell, even Reynolds was now Regional chief. That could have been her had her life not been turned upside down.

It wasn't long before Ichabod came home. He looked tired, but smiled when he saw her waiting up for him.

"You received my message," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her.

She didn't return the kiss, and when he tried to take her hand she pulled away from him. "I did. You wanted to talk so let's hear it."

Ichabod was confused by Abbie's coldness, and figured she was still upset by what Bishop Donovan had told them.

"Lieutenant, I tried to tell you this before, but I found it difficult to do so. You were so desperate to put the events of our last mission behind us. And I wanted that for you because of what Colonel Sutton put you through. However, losing Jeremy was harder on me than I could have imagined."

His phone buzzed. He glanced to see an incoming call from Lindsey, and he chose to ignore it. Instead he continued confiding in Abbie.

"I have not yet quit Fredrick's Manor. I still have Jeremy's baby clothes. Over the past few weeks, I have been attending a grief counseling group, to help me deal with the loss."

"Crane you should have told me about this. I would have understood," Abbie wasn't mad at him for this.

"Part of the reason was because I did not want to remind you of what you had suffered. But the other reason was..." He took a deep breath. "What the Angel's said is true. I had hoped that when we learned how to time travel, we could find a way to save my son."

"So, what Bishop Donovan and the Angels believed was true."

"Yes. It is my fault that they have abandoned us. I wish there were a way that I could explain what I have been going through and why this has happened..."

"You don't have to explain. I found out about the meetings by accident. I went tonight. And I... I heard what you said. I get it Crane. I really do. And I'm sorry I tried to push you to get over your loss." Her voice softened. In that moment all she wanted was to comfort and reassure him.

"I do not deserve such a Treasure as you, Lieutenant." He went to hug her but his phone buzzed again.

"You should get that."

"'Tis not important. It shall wait." Ichabod sent the call to voicemail, but noticed Lindsay had sent him several text messages as well.

"Is it Lindsay Porter?" Abbie asked. Her voice was cold again, and Ichabod noticed the change.

"Yes... She is a friend from..."

"I know who she is. We met tonight. She's quite taken with you... Said you two have been dating."

Ichabod was stunned silent and went pale.

"She said you mentioned that I was your work partner. But she thought it was a bit weird that you didn't tell me about her since you two have been getting serious."

"I... No... Lieutenant, that was a misunderstanding on her part. Tonight I made it perfectly clear to her that I am already spoken for."

He grabbed his phone and quickly glanced over her texts. Indeed she was trying to warn him about her conversation with Abbie. "Oh dear!"

"She thought the two of you were dating! That's a pretty big misunderstanding, Crane."

"Yes I agree. And in retrospect, when we first made dinner plans, and she said "It's a date" I realize that she meant it quite literally."

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, their faces a mere few inches apart. "I swear to you, Treasure, I have not played the louse. My heart belongs to you and you alone. I realize that the secrets I kept from you have eroded our Witness bond, but I swear I have not been with another. My heart is singularly yours. Please forgive me."

She wanted to be mad, but how could she be when he was looking at her like that, and speaking from his heart. She put her arms around him and he held her tight. She realized that he could do or say just about anything and she would forgive him. Even when she wanted or needed to be angry with him, she couldn't.

It was as if his heart beat for her and she could feel it. There was no doubt when she was in his arms. And when he lifted her up and carried her upstairs, it was truly like being carried away. He truly was her weakness.

When he brought her upstairs to her room, he had kissed her so tenderly. Their lips parted, lowly at first; their tongues slowly meeting, their mouths widening. A little harder, their mouths and bodies pressed as their tongues collided. She pulled him into her room, into her bathroom as they began to hastily dispose of their clothes, pausing only long enough for Ichabod to admire her tiny under garments.

"I need you, Treasure." His voice was hot and breathy in her ear as his cock natural guided itself to her folds.

"You have all of me Crane," she thought the words first then said them out loud, wanting to be sure he heard them. Even if their Witness bond was damaged, their love for each other was not.

A few minutes later they were in the shower. Abbie was pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around Ichabod's waist.

"I wish to never let you go, Treasure."

~0~0~0~

~ 6~ More than Love ~

Abbie woke late the next morning. She was completely worn out from their night of passion and slept like a rock. She reached over to we're Ichabod should have been sleeping beside her but he wasn't there.

"Crane?" She called out but heard nothing.

She got up wrapping a sheet around her. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a beautiful mess of curls, having been too worn out to wrap it after their shower. She grinned just thinking about it.

He wasn't in the bathroom or his bedroom. But she smelled an irresistibly delicious aroma coming from downstairs.

"Crane, is that you?"

Ichabod darted from the kitchen to the stairs. His heart melted as he looked up and saw her wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet, and her gorgeous curls. "Yes, Treasure. It seems I have fallen victim to another holiday of gross exploitation and commercialization. Now back to bed with you, I shall join you most directly."

Abbie smiled. It was Valentine's Day. For all his protestations he seemed to eagerly indulge in many of the modern day trappings.

She went to freshen up first, then back to bed. She needed to talk to him about her joining the FBI. She had intended to do it last night, but they got carried away. And now he was planning something special for her.

About fifteen minutes later Ichabod emerged with Breakfast and a bouquet of flowers. "This is for you, this Saint Valentine's Day." He laid the tray before her. French toast sprinkled with powdered sugar and an assortment fresh fruit purées which he made himself.

He handed her a strawberry, then dressed down to his breaches and joined her in bed. He fed her the first bite of toast and her eyes lit up.

"Oh...oh my gosh. That's really good!"

Ichabod grinned pleased with himself as Abbie fed him the next bite. "My goodness, I did quite a miraculous job indeed. I can scarcely believe the French could create such a delight."

They ate as much as they dare, before Ichabod removed the tray. He was hungry for something far more satisfying.

Ichabod pulled the covers down exposing her exquisite body. He swallowed hard, never getting over how beautiful she was.

"Exquisite..." He whispered, finding himself lost in her once again. Her skin was so smooth, so soft, so perfect.

After they made love she collapsed on him, both of them completely worn. They needed a moment.

Ichabod held her, as she laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. One hand gently stroked up and down the small of her back while the other twirled a curl in her hair. She looked up at him a grinned before pulling away.

"No, Treasure. Stay a little while longer." His voice was soft and low making it impossible for her to resist.

"Ok, just a few more minutes. I do have to go to work soon."

Ichabod reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an envelope from the breakfast tray. "This is for you."

Abbie sat up and straddled him. "You got me a Valentines card... Aww..." She teased, making an adorable baby face at him.

"Not just a card. Open it." He said letting his fingers trail down her body, making way to her navel.

Abbie smiled as she read the card then pulled out a pair of airline tickets. "Crane, what is this? You want to take a trip?"

"I believe sometime away is much needed. However this is not simply a vacation. You and I can take a few months to leave Sleepy Hollow and discover who we are, on our own."

The smile disappeared from Abbie's face and she slowly pulled away from him. "A few months huh?"

She sat on the edge of the bed staring at the tickets. Ichabod moved closer to her, rubbing her back and shoulders. "You could take a leave of absence from the Sheriff's Department. We have enough money..."

"I'm not worried about the money..."

"We need to take advantage of this opportunity. Evil is temporarily at bay and we have so much to learn. And... I need to go Abbie, just for a while. There are more demons haunting me than simply those of the supernatural ilk."

"You're right. I know you need to get away from Sleepy Hollow for a while," Abbie turned to face him. "But I'm not going with you."

Ichabod sat up with a start. "Treasure, I do not mean to embark on this adventure without you by my side. If you and I cannot be together, then I shall not go."

"I want you to go. Because I know that you need some time away. And you're right... this is the time we need to strengthen our abilities and gain knowledge about who we are."

"I will not leave you, Abbie."

"You won't be leaving me. Because I won't be here."

"I do not understand..." Ichabod was confused and worried.

"I'm going to join the FBI. I think the focus and training is exactly what I need."

"Abbie, what about our bond? How is it strengthened by us being apart?" Ichabod wanted to convince her that they needed to stay together.

"Right now something is wrong with our bond. I don't know if we were going to another dimension or creating one, but something was happening when we made love and now it's not."

"When we make love, to me it is the most incredible thing in the world. That has not changed. Has it changed for you?"

"No. Not at all. I love you, I love making love to you. But what I am talking about doesn't have to do with our love for each other. It's about what we are capable of as Witnesses. We have no idea what we were doing or why it was happening. We don't know why we were able to read each other's minds and we don't know why it's so hard to do now. You and I loving each other isn't enough... In fact it might be slowing down our progress. I think we should learn about ourselves before we do something that could be dangerous."

"Abbie, where is all of this coming from?" now Ichabod was worried.

"I was going to wait to bring this all up. I've been trying to find the right time to talk about it... but then you got these tickets and... Crane, I love you, and when we are together it's amazing, but we need to use this time to strengthen ourselves. We can't depend on the Seven and Bishop Donovan or the Angels."

"No, Lieutenant. If you feel you must go to Washington and join the Federal Police, then I too shall go."

"And do what? Wait around? Check out the sights? We won't be able to be together. I will be in training twenty-four seven for at least three months. I need to be focused."

"I do not wish to be without you," His eyes were moist, and there was a sad frustration in his voice.

"Crane..." She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and let out a deep sigh. Her alarm sounded breaking the moment. "I have to go to work. Can we talk tonight?"

Ichabod shook his head. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and now regretted ever buying the tickets. "Can you not stay home today? We should not leave this conversation unfinished."

She kissed him gently on the lips, then got up from the bed. "I think we both know this issue is settled. It needs to be."

~0~

Abbie had arranged her flight to leave for DC an hour after Ichabod's flight to England. She knew that if she left before him, he wouldn't go. He'd end up following her. This way he'd be in the air when she left. And it would be pointless to turn around after arriving.

She was still trying to convince herself. The past two weeks had been difficult. She put in her notice at the Sheriff's Department and they gave her a going away party at Mabie's a couple nights ago. It was tough saying bye to Jenny, but they knew the time would fly and they'd be back together soon enough.

Ichabod was the tough one. They went back and forth a dozen times changing their minds, thinking maybe they should stay together only to come back to the original decision. This was for the best.

Ichabod held her, arms wrapped tight around her. The gate made the final boarding call for Ichabod's flight. Abbie reluctantly pulled away, but he held her hand firm.

"Lieutenant, your Training does not begin for two days, perhaps I should postpone my flight. We can have one more day together. I am finding it more difficult to part from you than I anticipated."

"We'd only be prolonging the inevitable. It's not going to hurt any less tomorrow. Besides I'm going to need a day to get you off my mind and to get focused."

He still did not let go of her hand. He looked so sad and she just wanted to sink into is soft blue eyes. "We're going to be ok, Crane. We'll be so busy the time will fly. And we'll be back together, and then we can work on us. But our duty as Witnesses must come first."

"Sir, we are about to close the doors," the attendant hated to interrupt but it was time.

Ichabod took her in his arms and kissed her like it was the last time, and she nearly melted in his arms. Every woman in the vicinity was swooning.

"I shall think of you every day, Lieutenant." Ichabod straightened up and put on his brave face.

"I'll miss you Crane," Abbie put on her tough girl smile and slowly backed away as Ichabod gave her a bow. She watched as he went with the attendant, then turned and walked away.

Ichabod couldn't resist looking back. She looked amazing in those jeans. It was going to be a long four months.


	21. The Heart Goes On (Part 1)

~1~ Separate Journey

*Ichabod*

Ichabod began his sojourn in the one place that felt like home other than his home with Abbie. Netherbourne. He was surprised to see that Hannah Firth was already taking maternity leave. The new manager hired by the Angel Muriel was a very nice Middle aged woman named Amy Wong along with an assistant Isabel Torrent. Both were very happy to meet the owner for the first time.

Ichabod took Abbie's advice and spent the first day just clearing his head, and getting focused. Everything brought back memories... Wonderful memories of his mom, his youth and even of Abbie.

He took a walk across the estate grounds to the Basilica that he and Abbie created. That was the time that they had been most connected, raw open and honest with each other. He placed his hand on the Basilica wall knowing he would not be able to go through it. But when he touched it his mind was flooded with memories of his mother and then of Abbie. The time he spent here with his mother and Abbie was truly the happiest of his life. It was a precious moment that he would never have again, but he would treasure always. His heart began to ache for Abbie in a way that he could not explain. But instead of wallowing in pity, he decided to let it fuel his determination. He would do everything he could to restore their bond, and soon they would be together again... Stronger than ever.

His first stop was to his family Estate on the Northwestern coast of Scottland.

The next morning he woke bright and early. It would be at least a ten hour drive to the estate on the Minch Coast, north of Applecross but south of Ullapool. This was beautiful country in the Highlands. So little was known about the ancient history of his ancestors here. Research done in his youth showed that the small estate was originally Celtic, but it was rumored that a small group of marooned Vikings settled there as well. Whatever village was there, was now gone. The small castle was nothing but ruins.

Ichabod parked his rental vehicle a short distance from the tombs. He easily found the entrance but to his surprise it was sealed by a powerful barrier. Upon closer examination, he recognized the stoned that formed the barrier. They were from one of the Basilicas. Had the Angels sealed it to stop the Witnesses from learning about themselves?

"Damned!" Ichabod swore out loud. This was supposed to be one of his easier endeavored. Now he'd have to find a way inside the tomb before he could move on.

He went back to his car, pulled out a sketch pad and began making a hand written copy of the Tablet from his memory. Before it got too dark, he went exploring through the castle ruins. By nightfall he decided to just stay the night drive back to Netherbourne in the morning.

His thoughts were of Abbie as he drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night he was awaken by a bright light. He peeked his eyes open to see the Aurora Borealis over the Sea. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and got out of the car. He took a minute to stretch then began recording.

"Good evening Lieutenant. It is nearing one in the a.m. here in the beautiful Highlands. I was dreaming of you when I was awaken by this..."

He panned the camera from his face to the sky across the Minch Sea. The colors from the Northern Lights eliminated the sky.

"I hope you fared well on your first day of training. I miss you Treasure. Profoundly Yours, Ichabod Crane."

He stopped the video and sent it. He doubted that it would go through, his location being so remote but it did. He smiled, hoping that she was all right and would soon get his message.

~O~

*Abbie*

You would think she would feel the pressure. Everyone knew that she was heavily recruited for over three years and a lot was expected of her. But Abbie was not one to crack under pressure. She embraced it and let it drive her. They took a tour, picked up their uniforms, got dorm assignments and then training began.

And from the first day, it was clear why the FBI had wanted her so bad. Her instincts were spot on and she was a tiny power house. Of course she was not the only over achiever in her class and shinning right from the start painted a target on her back. For them, Abbie was the one to beat.

Abbie was so excited when she got back to her room and saw there was a message from Ichabod. It was late, and the full day of training had been long.

She took a quick shower then hopped in bed to view the message from Ichabod. She couldn't help beaming from ear to ear. She missed his voice.

"Is that your guy?" Her roommate Lisa Conrad was nearly salivating, as she twirled her dark brown hair. "He is sexy as hell."

"Yeah he is," Abbie grinned. She looked at the time. It was after 10pm in Quantico which means it would be 4am for Ichabod. Even with daylight savings in a few days, she'd likely miss every call from him due to her training hours. She sent him a text.

:I got your video message. Thanks. It was beautiful. Things are good here. And I miss you too.

She didn't want to get too mushy, so she ended it there. She curled up under the covers and smiled. She was doing it. She was actually training to be an FBI agent, and she had the support of the man she loved.

~0~0~0~

~2~ Know Thy Self

*Ichabod*

Ichabod spent the next couple of months trying to find a way to translate his copy of the tablet. He made two trips to the Middle East to view &amp; copy some of the oldest scrolls he could find. His thoughts always were of Abbie and at each destination he would buy her a gift. He was in Egypt when her birthday came. An extra effort was made to get her a video of the sunset over the pyramids as he recited a poem. He missed her desperately, but he was coping without her.

Now, he found himself back in England ready to tackle the task of solving the tablet's mystery. He enlisted the help of a Historian named Prof. Grimm from Oxford. After days of tireless research they loosely translated a few words to Latin, and hoped they were right.

They made out three symbols to mean Chronica quietem volae which loosely translated to the Chronicles resting hollow. Another sporadic three symbols translated to septem (seven), vinculum (Bond) and Testes (Witnesses).

"Ichabod," Professor Grimm pointed to his writings. "Notice that eight times when the symbols for Witness and bond appear together, it is followed by this symbol.

"What is it? I have seen similar symbols, but none quite like this," Ichabod was curious.

"A similar symbol can be found in many ancient text and runes from Ancient Arabic, Turkish Germanic, to old English or Frisia."

"So this symbol could mean anything from homeland or estate to angelic power." Ichabod traced the symbol with his finger. "Or perhaps it means that and more. What if this was the original symbol and the others derived from it."

"That would mean your tablet is more than four thousand years old," Grimm questioned the theory.

"True... Well it is possible that this symbol is derived from one or more of these runes and the difference was added to this text specifically."

"Either way, Ichabod, I'm afraid until I receive more resources, this is as far as we are going to get." The elderly man took of his glasses and sat down exhausted. "I won't give up my friend. I find this most fascinating."

"Thank you Prof. Grimm. For now I believe have enough to know how I need to proceed." The symbol that represented Seven surely had to mean the Seven Keepers. He was too far away from Sleepy Hollow to pay a visit to Seamus, but Bishop Donovan was a short trip away.

~0~

"Ichabod, I gave my word that I would leave you two be and not interfere with the process of your growth," Bishop Donovan explained.

"All of this information was prepared and made ready for us in the Fenistella. Had it not been destroyed we would already know everything we need."

"Yes but the Fenistella also provided an exact replica of Thomas Jefferson. His hologram was to guide you and prepare you."

Donovan was frustrated by the fact that his hands were tied. If it were up to him he'd just tell the Witnesses everything he knew. But the Angels believed it was important for the duo to go through this process of discovery on their own. This way they would truly understand the gravity of their responsibility as Witnesses.

"Bishop Donovan, I have done the research and what I have found has lead me here to you. I only ask that you enlighten me on the things that I have brought to you. You do not have to tell me anything more." Ichabod made a logical plea.

"But this is a hand written copy; you haven't actually found the tablet."

"But I have found the tablet. It is being sealed away from me with stones from the Basilica, and if I'm correct, an energy force created by the Angels. It is exactly like the one they are using to seal the tear in Purgatory."

Bishop Donovan looked confused. "I do not understand why the Angles would seal it away. Finding the scroll is part of your mission during this time."

"I do not know why either. But I do know that this will stand in the way of our moving forward."

"Very well," Donovan sighed. "I'll help you... But only with what you present to me."

"Excellent!" Ichabod said eagerly. "The tablet is actually two tablets put together made to appear as one. On the tablet appears an image of two people who arguably look like Lt. Mills and myself. These runes translated loosely represent Chronicles, Resting Hollow, Bond, Witnesses, and Seven. The seven is you and the Keepers. Resting Hollow is where we come from Sleepy Hollow. But this Rune has no known translation. It is similar to other symbols representing Home, Inheritance or Divine Power. I need to know what this symbol is. I believe it is key to answering many questions about myself and Miss Mills."

"This rune has no exact meaning, but other symbols are derived from it. And it means all of those things and more. It comes from the emblem of Thura."

"What does this emblem have to do with Lt. Mills and myself? Is this truly us on this tablet over four thousand years ago?"

"Tell me what you think it means?"

"I believe this is Lt Mills and I," Ichabod said as he pointed to his drawing of the people on the scroll "I also believe that this symbol has something to do with our bond and our ability to travel through time, and perhaps our ability to do so much more."

"You are exactly right Ichabod. One is your Thura, the other is Abbie's. I can't tell you exactly what the symbols can do."

"So then there are two of these emblems?"

"Ah... Not exactly... Well technically yes. There are four pieces. Two halves make one whole. Each piece has been passed through the bloodlines to the dopplegangers until the bloodline creates a Witness."

"So the Dopplegangers have our emblems, and we use them to time travel," The light bulb came on in Ichabod's mind. "That is how we make the connection to the past without the angels. Thura is like our link… a beacon through time."

"Yes, very much so," Donovan smiled.

"When Miss Mills and I were not able to travel in time using my cousin Jackson Darby and Abbie's ancestor, the Angels did it for us. So our relatives had one of the emblems when they went to the Colonies?"

"Yes! That's right."

"Well then I shall return to Sleepy Hollow to retrieve it."

"It's not there. Grace Dixon was supposed to bring the symbol to Reverend Knapp, but he was away searching for Katrina. Unfortunately Grace was killed before he returned and he spent two hundred years searching for it. If it were in Sleepy Hollow we would know."

"They are the only Dopplegangers I know of..."

When you were born we took the two halves of your Thura that were passed down for you and locked them away, it is waiting for you to be ready to handle it."

"Pray tell, where is it?"

"It was locked away by Swami Kamar after your birth. You will have to ask him to reveal its location. But he will test you to be sure you're ready for it."

"I am ready for the challenge. How will we find Abbie's Thura?" Ichabod asked.

"That I don't know. Perhaps once your bond is where it needs to be and you've earned your Thura, hers will call to her. But if it is lost forever you two may be able to share your Thura, and hope that it is strong enough for the both of you."

~0~

Ichabod was driving back to Netherourne when a text came in from Abbie. It had to only be 3pm her time. He was worried that something had happened, and couldn't wait. He immediately called back, putting her on speaker phone as he drove.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?"

~0~

*Abbie*

Those same couple of months seemed to fly by for Abbie. It was early mornings, late nights and finding any opportunity to study in between. But long days and insane time differences meant few opportunities for her and Ichabod to actually talk. They sent each other texts and video messages whenever they could. She received the sweetest video from him reciting poetry as the sunset over the Pyramids for her birthday. At the end he teased her with a box. It was another gift that she would have to wait to receive until they were together again.

As much as she missed Ichabod, the Academy was going extremely well. She continued to excel, while her class number began to dwindle. She made several friends including her room mate, Lisa. But she had a few clear rivals waiting to knock her off the top.

The stakes were high in the next challenge. The Director broke them up into groups of six and assigned a group leader. Unfortunately Abbie was in a group with two of her rivals, Heather McIntyre and Chris Sullivan. And Heather was the leader.

Each team member was given a piece of a puzzle to help the group solve a crime. They were to be guided by their group leader. The winning group would get bragging rights. The first person to correctly solve their piece of the puzzle and bring the information to the Director, would win a Thirty-six hour liberty for themselves and 10 classmates.

The class was excited they couldn't hold their cheers.

"That's right," the Director was pleased by their enthusiasm. "Now it could be more than thirty-six hours. Liberty starts when the exercise is done. The sooner you finish the sooner the liberty begins and the winner can pick anyone from any team. You get the whole day off tomorrow and don't have to be back until 9am the next morning for our Lecture. That means you have the option of skipping 7am PT. Now to keep you all honest, three people from the last two groups to finish will be going home. So don't slack just because you or your bestie doesn't come in first."

The prize was good. Too good. Everyone was going to put on their A game to win this for themselves and their friends. Also, nobody wanted to go home.

Abbie could tell from the start that Heather was misleading her. The directions she gave were vague at best. She clearly wanted Chris to be the first in their group to complete his puzzle. Then she'd be more cooperative so their group would still win.

After Abbie made a couple of attempts to get cooperation, Heather stopped taking Abbie's calls over the radio. It didn't matter, Abbie was not about to be cheated. She took the clues she had and methodically put the pieces together.

After an hour Chris and Heather walked back to the class room where the director was waiting. They knew from spying, that no one from the other groups had finished yet. They were cocky when they walked into the classroom, but the smug looks of satisfaction faded when they saw Abbie talking with the Director.

"Abbie what are you doing here?" Heather put on her fake smile. She hoped Abbie wasn't ratting her out to the Director. " I was just about to call you over the radio to see if you needed any further guidance."

"No, I'm good actually." Abbie kept a straight face. She wasn't one to brag.

"Well, you should hurry if our group is going to win." She brushed past Abbie before Abbie could tell her that she'd already won.

"I've solved my part of the puzzle," Chris clearly had his brag going on.

"You're group is well ahead of the others," the Director smiled. "That's two pieces so far."

"Excuse me... Two?"

"Mills solved hers fifteen minutes ago." The director smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder as another groups first member entered."

It was another three hours before every group finished.

Abbie was a gracious winner offering five spots to her team mates, including Heather and Chris. She then offered one to her roommate, and three to her small group of friends. The last one went to a guy named Jake who was married with two little ones. He had mentioned the kids were always asleep by the time they finished their training day. This way he would hopefully have time to Skype or FaceTime them.

The group was excited as they started planning their night. It was almost four in the afternoon and They would not have to be back until a lecture at 6pm the next evening.

Lisa went to find Abbie who left right away instead of sticking around to make plans. She finally found her in their room packing an overnight bag, as she hung up her phone.

"Mills, we're all going out for drinks at this bar in D.C. You have to come." Lisa gave her a quick squeeze of a hug.

"I just made other plans." Abbie grinned. "I just booked myself a two night stay at the Mandarin in D.C." She'd had plenty of time to think about it while waiting for the other teams to finish. "I'm going to have a relaxing quiet night. Then tomorrow I'm taking a run through the Capitol, having a massage and I might even get a facial."

"Damn, you really do have this planned out. I am going to party my ass off!"

"Just be careful not to overdo it. You never know. We might get back and find out we'll be pulling a surprise all nighter." Abbie wanted to be prepared or anything. You should meet me tomorrow for a massage or a facial.

"I think I might take you up on that," Lisa grinned. "But you gotta at least let us buy you one beer before you disappear into the land of ooh la la. You're the reason we get a day off."

"Ok just one," Abbie smiled as she picked up the phone to text Ichabod.

:got the whole night off and all day tomorrow. Call me.

To her surprise he called her back immediately.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Ichabod's voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Did you read my text?

"No, I'm driving. This is rather early for you to be sending a missive so I was concerned."

"Everything is fine. Great even. I earned a thirty-six hour liberty." She went on to tell him everything that happened that day.

He smiled. He was so very proud of her.

"Crane, I want to hear how things went with Bishop Donovan, but I have to go. Can I call you back in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, of course!" Ichabod was just so happy to actually hear her voice. "I shall be back at Netherbourne by then and you will have my undivided attention. I love you Treasure."

"I love you too, Crane."

They got to DC just in time to kick off Happy Hour. It was 5 o'clock in DC and this group was ready to blow off some steam. Abbie enjoyed her beer with her new friends. They all secretly loved how she got one over on Heather. She'd been a total bitch to everyone in their class.

"You are better than me for letting her get liberty. She doesn't deserve it," Lisa wasn't one to mix words.

"I know. I had every right to be petty, but she was on my team, so..."

"So... I think it was pretty cool of you too," Heather came up behind her and offered her a second beer. How about we bury the hatchet, Mills?"

"Consider it buried, McIntyre," Abbie didn't take the drink.

"I got this for you as a peace offering," Heather gave her a huge sweet smile.

"Thanks, but I actually have plans and I don't want to be late." Abbie hopped up from the bar having just received a message that her Uber had arrived.

Her first stop was to a Lingerie boutique a couple of blocks from the Hotel. Then it was time to start her night of relaxing at The Mandarin.

~0~0~0~

~3~ Intimate

*Abbie*

Her room was gorgeous. There was an amazing water view overlooking the tidal Basin and the Jefferson Memorial. She took a quick shower then pulled out the sexy little nightie she bought and put it on. She also bought a little something special. She was horny as hell and had not been daring enough to bring her special friend to the Academy. Dorm life wasn't nearly private enough, and it had been ages since she'd even needed it.

She looked at the time. Surely Ichabod would be back at Netherborne by now. It was a quarter to six-her time, and 10:45pm in England. This was perfect. She immediately called Ichabod as she lazily laid across the huge soft bed.

Ichabod had pulled out his laptop to check flights to India, before getting in the shower. He was just getting out of the shower in anticipation of her call. FaceTime. He wrapped his towel around his waist and answered.

"Hi, Crane." And there she was; A vision, laying across the bed smiling back at him.

"Abbie..." He actually felt a little choked up. Not only were they talking, but they were seeing each other.

She almost got a little teary eyed herself when she saw the soft expression on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. "It's so good to see you and actually talk to you. I've missed you."

"Oh Treasure I cannot tell you how I have missed you," he sat on his bed. His mind flooded with things he wanted to say.

"This is my room at the Mandarin. Look at the view." She panned the phone around so he could see the water and the monument. She told him all about her room, and her plans for her day off. She propped the phone up and turned on her side.

That's when he saw what she was wearing. Was she trying to kill him? "You look... too Divine for words."

"I picked this up on my way here. I thought you might like it."

"Indeed," Ichabod was starting to sweat a bit. It had been too long and he was getting turned on. He needed to calm down. "I am finding myself in desperate want of you."

"I feel the same." Abbie was now missing his touch. She wished she could reach through the phone and kiss him. Her level of horny was going through the roof.

"I wish I could hold you and kiss you at this very moment, Treasure." It was as if he were reading her mind.

"I want that so bad." Her voice was way softer and breathier than she had planned. She couldn't help it. Watching him talk to her shirtless was sending her mind into the gutter.

"I can remember the softness of your skin, the way I can hear your heart beat when I hold you in my arms," his heart began to race as he spoke.

Abbie could feel the warm fluttering sensation rising up inside her. She squeezed her legs tight to try and calm it down, but it wasn't working.

I long for you Abbie. I long to be ..." He stopped short when the tiny strap of her lingerie slipped off her shoulder. Her breast was nearly exposed.

He was hard as a rock. Abbie knew they needed to cool it. She knew better than to FaceTime themselves having what was clearly about to be phone sex.

"Crane... I'll call you right back." She hung up abruptly leaving Ichabod in quite a state.

He wondered if he should go to the shower and handle the situation of his cock throbbing under his towel. That's when she called him back. A regular voice call.

"Crane, you have your laptop?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Ichabod was not sure what she was getting at.

"Remember the secret files we have stored... I mean one file in particular?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod knew she had to be talking about their "sex tape". The one they made for research purposes only. Well it was about to serve another purpose.

"Lieutenant, I know exactly the file to which you are referring and I am retrieving it as we speak."

"You want to watch it with me?" She bit her lip nervously. Where they about to try this?

"It would be my pleasure!"

They started the video. Ichabod sat back against the head board, while Abbie cozied back on a pile of pillows. She couldn't help but grin at the beginning of the video as she watched.

_*x*_

_"Crane, it's good just the way it is. Did you press record?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Then don't worry about anything else, ok," she kissed him gently on the lips. "I just want to focus on you."_

_"How are you so perfect, Treasure." Their eyes met and he knew it was true._

_*x*_

Abbie and Ichabod watched the split second pause remember the blissful feeling whenever they went to that special place. It hadn't happened since they returned from 1782. And it was a reminder of why they had to be apart for now. They continued to watch the video.

_*x*_

_Ichabod's fingers gently stroked the length of her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. She smelled so good, as he breathed her in. He wished that his seed would give Abbie his child. That it was her and not Katrina with his baby. He knew he shouldn't think of these things, but he did._

_Abbie snuggled close letting herself get lost in the safety of his arms, enjoying the touch of his hand on her skin. She wished she had said yes when he asked her to marry him. Maybe he would feel differently about their situation, had she said yes. If he asked right now she would accept right away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not with Katrina here and pregnant with his child. He was so quiet and She wondered what he was thinking._

_"What's going on in that amazing mind of yours," Abbie asked giving him a quick kiss on his chest."_

_"I was thinking about us, Lieutenant; Pondering upon all that we have been through." he kissed her forehead. "I am so very thankful that you and I found each other, and that we take this journey together. My life is with you, and I would never want it any other way. I love you, Treasure."_

_"Aw, Crane. I love you too," she tipped her head up and kissed him._

_"Mmm..." He hummed as if her lips were a savory treat. "You are perfection."_

_"I'm glad you think so," she teased. "And now that we have it on the record, we should probably turn the cameras off."_

_*x*_

The video ended and they were silent for a moment.

"I Love you so much treasure," Ichabod was beside himself.

"You know I love you. I wish we could have more." The video had only partly done the trick. It was not the same as having the man she loved make love to her, though it would have to do.

But it wasn't enough for Ichabod. The two months apart was too much. He needed to hold her in his arms. He desperately wanted to make love to her.

"Treasure, it's terribly late here in England."

"Of course. It's probably already mid night there. When can you call me back?" She checked to see it was only seven o'clock her time.

"Allow me a quick respite and I shall call you when I wake." Ichabod hated to say goodbye.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon."

~o~o~o~

~4~ All In

*Abbie*

After they hung up, Abbie decided to call the spa and see if they had any openings.

"We have you for a half day treatment tomorrow." The receptionist paused for a moment. "Are you looking for something different than what's in the package?"

"I'm not really picky so I'll take anything that's available now."

"Well the spa closes at nine. If you can be here at 7:30, Jasmine can get you a wax and have you done in plenty enough time for a 45 minute Hydrotherapy bath and some refreshments."

"Sounds perfect. I'll take it," Abbie needed to do something to quell the urges after her phone chat with Ichabod.

She was blowing the bank but it was worth it. Besides, she had no electric or water bills to worry about for at least five months. She could splurge this once. She took a 5 minute shower to freshen up, before going to the Spa. It was nice. The atmosphere was more than calming. The wax was painful but absolutely worth it. Especially now sitting in the Hydrotherapy bath, her skin felt amazing. She wanted to melt away. She sipped her green tea and closes her eyes.

After her spa treatment it was time to go back to her room. Her room service arrived right on time. She dressed down and put on only her robe. Her skin felt incredible and she wanted to enjoy it.

Her dinner was delicious. Salmon with pearl onions and lemon crust. Then Abbie cozied up in bed with her laptop to study. She was so relieved to get a chance to get away in the middle of the hectic FBI training

Her cell phone rang and she slowly eagerly reached for it. She smiled when she saw it was Ichabod. "Crane, you called me back. I honestly thought you'd be sleep. It's almost midnight here."

"I promised I would call you. Besides, sleep eludes me this night. My every thought is of you."

"I'm not gonna lie, I really enjoyed our phone call earlier," Abbie blushed a little just thinking about it.

"As did I Treasure," Ichabod smiled. His voice was calm and focused, but it was hard to hide that he was exhausted.

"You sound tired. It's ok if you need to go. It was just good to talk to you."

"Absolutely not, Lieutenant," Ichabod was having none of that. "I am dedicating the next few hours to you."

"Good," Abbie smiled. "Then you can tell me about your meeting with Bishop Donovan. Did you get any information out of him?"

"Indeed I did Lieutenant. Of course he helped me draw my own conclusions, but his input was highly valuable."

He told her all about Thura, or as much as he knew about it. His next trip would be to India to meet with Swami Kamar. His flight was already booked.

He then asked her about her retreat thus far. She was loving it. She told him all about the body wax and hydration bath, and how she was looking forward to more tomorrow.

"Sounds like the perfect time of leisure and repose."

She got a thrill up her spine just hearing the way he said it. He made the simplest of words sound so damn sexy. "It would be perfect if you were here to enjoy it with me."

"Nothing would please me more than to have a brief moment during our disengagement to hold you again." His thoughts drifted and he inadvertently let out a quiet yawn. "I beg your pardon, Treasure."

"No need to apologize. It's almost morning there. I can't believe we've been talking for two hours!" Abbie just noticed how late it was. You need to get some sleep."

"Yes. I fear the sands have dried my weary yes. Sleep beckons to me."

"Then you should sleep."

"Very well, Treasure. Perhaps if you were to sing to me, I should have a most pleasant rest ."

"Ok, just close your eyes."

"_This is my last day without you._

_This is my last song to cry to._

_This is the time I make believe the truth_

_The Truth…_

_This is my last day without you."_

It didn't take long for her sweet voice to entice him to sleep. She listened as she sang until his breaths became a slow even pattern. "Goodnight Crane."

~o~

Abbie woke early the next morning to room service knocking on the door. Morning had come far too quickly but she was ready to start the day. She tightened her robe around her bare body, and let the server in. The server brought her fresh fruit and coffee and took away her tray from last night.

She was just about to eat when there was another knock. She thought the server must have forgotten something. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

~O~

*Ichabod*

After their little tryst over the phone, Ichabod was in quite a state. He missed her. It had only been two months and one week without her, yet in one phone call he had come undone.

He closed the video and saw the flights from London to India. He pulled a new search for flights to Washington DC. It was crazy but if there was a chance he could spend just a few hours with her, he was going to take it.

Damn it! Why hadn't he looked sooner? A flight just left at midnight. It didn't matte, he would never have made it in time. The next chance was a seven hour flight at 3:05am straight into DC. Otherwise he'd have to wait until 7am. With lightning speed he did the calculations in his head. He'd arrive in DC just after five in the morning. With any luck he'd get to the hotel before Abbie took her morning run.

He booked the flight immediately. He didn't have a second to waist. He grabbed his casual pants and loafers, which he learned was much more conducive for passing through airport security than his boots. He just needed an overnight bag and his passport, wallet... And Abbie's birthday present.

It was a straight shot with little traffic, from Bedford to the airport in London. That was one good thing about the late hour. Ichabod was just happy to make it on time and be on the plane. Once they were in the air he called her up. They talked for two hours before he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. She sang him to sleep, her voice was like an angel to him.

She had said it would be perfect if they were together. As he departed the plane and made his way to the exit, he hoped that was true. Nerves were starting to get to him as he flagged a cab.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked as Ichabod entered. His voice was low and gruff; definitely a former smoker.

"The Mandarin."

"Nice..." The cabbie nodded as he pulled off. He couldn't help but notice that Ichabod looked nervous as hell and was fidgeting like crazy. "Uh oh. I've seen that look before."

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod tried to play it cool.

"That look. Someone special has you in a bit of a tizzy."

"Yes, my girlfriend... We've been separated for a couple of months and last night she said she missed me and wished I were here... And now here I am..."

"So this is a surprise?"

"Indeed. She has no idea I'm about to show up on her doorstep."

"Relax kid. You're brave. You're taking a chance for the woman you love. I admire that."

"Thank you. I just worry that she may have just been speaking in the moment. And perhaps I too was overcome from missing her."

"That may be true. Maybe you jumped the gun. If you did, don't be afraid to admit your mistake, and learn from it. But if your right, and she's wanting you as much as you're wanting her..."

Ichabod smiled, "Yes, I see you point."

Ichabod got off the elevator and looked down the hall. A servant was just exiting what he was certain was Abbie's room. The nerves overwhelmed him again. He took a deep breath and went for it. He knocked on the door and knew there was no turning back now.

Abbie opened the door and there was no describing the look of complete shock on her face. She was a vision. Her beautiful dark curls draped over the plush robe. She didn't have on a drop of makeup and she looked perfect. Ichabod's heart fluttered.

Then there was a pause as she shook her head, and Ichabod's heart sank.

"You aren't supposed to be here..." Her voice was soft and trailed off as her hand went from her forehead to her mouth. Was this really happening?

"I know, we are supposed to be on our own journeys. But I meant it when I said I missed you and wanted just one day to hold you in my arms again. And I..."

Before he could finish Abbie grabbed him, rustling her fingers through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. It was a full on, mouthed open, tongues colliding kiss that sent electricity piercing through them. He smelled so good... familiar like home; autumn with a hint of spice, and she drifted into it; into him.

Whatever he was going to say was lost forever. He kicked the door shut, and flipped his loafers off. They parted lips only long enough for Abbie to pull off his shirt. He was immediately upon her again, pushing her back against the wall. Her lips were so sweet and plump he could not resist tasting, sucking, delving into her.

"I... I still can't believe you're here. You're really here." Abbie shook her head.

"You're not upset with me?"

"No... Not even a little." She grinned.

"Well that's good then. I must be off, I have a flight to catch..." Ichabod started to get up.

Abbie's jaw dropped, " Oh hell no! Ichabod Crane, you did not come all this way just to turn right back around. I have the whole day."

Ichabod gave her a cheeky smile. "Do I derive that you desire me to stay, Lieutenant?"

Now she knew he was teasing. She swatted playfully at him. "You better!"

"Of course treasure. I wish for nothing more than to spend every possible moment with you."

He reached over and kissed her. This time it was soft and tender. He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together.

For the next couple of hours, the pair simply enjoyed themselves, making love and holding on to each other.

~O~O~O~

~5~ Forever Yours

At some point Ichabod and Abbie managed to get dressed and get out of the hotel room. They took a walk around the Capitol. The city was beautiful in the spring. To them everything was perfect. The trees were in bloom, the birds were singing, the sky was blue. They walked hand in hand. And selfies were taken in front of the monuments.

It was like something out of a movie. It almost felt too good to be true, but there it was... And it was as real as the sun and the moon. They were just two people in love; Really deeply in love. It wasn't just about fighting demons or Witness bonds. Take away all the crazy, and what was left was just a guy and a girl who were completely, truly, hopelessly in love.

Abbie changed her afternoon appointment for one to a couples massage treatment. Ichabod was skeptical especially when Abbie stripped down completely naked.

"Lieutenant, really?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that this rather muscly young gentleman will have his hands all over you."

"That is the point, Crane," Abbie smiled. "I have been kicking ass and getting my ass kicked every day for the past nine weeks. I need those hands to fix me up."

"My hands could fix you up," Ichabod pouted.

"Your hands do fix me in a whole different way," she grinned. "My offer still stands. I can take Marie and you can have Stephan, if you prefer for me to have a lady."

"No, it is quite all right," he said, only to try not to sound chauvinistic.

He fiddled around with his linen underpants long enough for Abbie to notice. "You can leave them on if you want to."

"Oh thank heavens! It is a lot to ask a man to be laid bare before strangers who intend to grope at him."

They laid down covering up with their towels just before Stephan and Marie came in. They began their work and Ichabod had to admit it was nice. Marie was a solid woman with firm but soft hands and she seemed to know what she was doing.

Ichabod looked over at Abbie, who had her eyes closed, truly enjoying the experience. Stephan had Abbie's towel pulled all the way down. There was far too much of her double jug exposed for his comfort. And his hands were... Everywhere!

"Try to relax Mr. Crane," Marie said in a calm but firm voice.

Abbie peeked her eye open and took Ichabod's hand. "Relax." She smiled.

He took a deep breath and did as she asked. Looking into her deep brown eyes was all he needed.

Dinner was served in their room that night. They stayed in their robes, and dined on the fine cuisine. Ichabod paid close attention to the meal and critiqued it like a pro.

"You are becoming quite the foodie, Crane." Abbie smiled as she started on her desert.

"I believe you are referring to my growing enthusiasm for the culinary arts. And yes. It is a strange hobby I am coming to enjoy." Ichabod admitted. He gave her a sweet side grin as she fed him a bite of her sorbet. He in turn shared a bite of his cheese cake.

"Oh, I hope this is a good time to give you this," Ichabod went to his bag and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the box.

"When I was in Egypt, I told you I would give this to you when we next were together." In his heart he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he remembered what she said before. It had crushed him when she said no to his prior proposal, but he loved her no matter what. He would have to respect her wishes. Maybe, he hoped this gift would begin to soften her heart to the idea.

Abbie began to untie the bow of the small box. "It's a ring... It's... It's beautiful..."

"I know that you and I have had our challenges but no matter what, Abbie, I love you..."

"Yes." She wasn't listening to anything he said. The word came out of her mouth without her even thinking.

It took a few seconds before Abbie realized he had stopped talking. She looked up from the ring with the sweetest smile on her face. Ichabod was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Did... Did you just say yes?"

Abbie nodded still smiling.

Ichabod was flustered he hadn't asked her anything. But she thought he did. And if she was saying yes, he was not going to miss the opportunity.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

The smile faded from Abbie's face and a look of panic was in her eyes. Her mind was now trying to rewind and figure out what he had said.

"Are you asking me?"

~O~O~O~

~TBC~


	22. The Heart Goes On (Part 2)

Ch 22 The Heart Goes On (Part 2) clean

~1~ Accidental Proposal

Dinner was served in their room that night. They stayed in their robes, and dined on the fine cuisine. Ichabod paid close attention to the fine cuisine and critiqued it like a pro.

"You are becoming quite the foodie, Crane." Abbie smiled as she started on her desert.

"If you are referring to my growing enthusiasm for the culinary arts, then yes. It is a strange hobby I am coming to enjoy." Ichabod admitted. He gave her a sweet side grin as she fed him a bite of her sorbet. He in turn shared a bite of his cheese cake.

"Oh, I hope this is a good time to give you this," Ichabod went to his bag and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the box.

"When I was in Egypt told you I would give this to you when we next were together." In his heart he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he remembered what she said before. It had crushed him when she said no to his prior proposal, but he loved her no matter what. He would have to respect her wishes. Maybe, he hoped this gift would begin to soften her heart to the idea.

Abbie began to untie the bow of the small box. "It's a ring... It's... It's beautiful..."

"I know that you and I have had our challenges but no matter what, Abbie, I love you..."

"Yes." She wasn't listening to anything he said. The word came out of her mouth without her even thinking.

It took a few seconds before Abbie realized he had stopped talking. She looked up from the ring with the sweetest smile on her face. Ichabod was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Did... Did you just say yes?"

Abbie nodded still smiling.

Ichabod was flustered he hadn't asked her anything. But she thought he did. And if she was saying yes he was not going to miss the opportunity.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

The smile faded from Abbie's face and a look of panic was in her eyes. Her mind was now trying to rewind and figure out what he had said.

"Are you asking me?"

Ichabod stood abruptly and went to her side, down on one knee, " If you will have me? There is nothing in this world I desire more. Will you..."

"Yes!" She put her arms around him.

"...marry me," he whispered in her ear as she held him. He buried his face into her neck, barely able to believe what was happening.

He pulled back caressing her cheeks in both hands. He was so overwhelmed he was near tears. "Wait, just one moment..." He grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, then he kissed her hand and held it to his face. "I love you."

Ichabod pulled Abbie from her seat as he stood. The next thing Abbie knew, her feet were off the ground and his spun her around.

She let out a cheerful laugh and smiled a smile so pure, that Ichabod felt like he was floating on air.

He put her down beside the bed and untied her rode, letting it fall to the ground. She undid his next. He let his fingers trail down her neck and then down her left arm. His thumb gently mused over the tiny round scar in her arm where she was shot. His heart sank a tiny bit as the memory of seeing her injured during the battle with Moloch quickly flashed through his mind. The thought of losing her killed him.

"Just a battle scar," she whispered a reminder as she ran her fingers across the scar on his chest.

He admired her strength and yet he now understood her so much better. She never forgot the pains and traumas she went through. She just allowed them to make her stronger. She didn't lash out, instead she found a way to cope.

"You are so beautiful... So strong. I am in awe of you." He pulled her close.

"You are stronger than you realize, Ichabod," she whispered as she tenderly kissed his neck. "I have faith in you." She sprinkled tender kisses across his chest. "And... I want you."

"You have me, Treasure," he gave her his devilish grin, eyebrow slightly raised.

They made love and it was beautiful. Just as they began to climax it happened; that euphoric sensation of slipping away to their special place. It was right there, so close they could see it.

Then instantly they were back in the room, in the midst of ecstasy. They collapsed on the bed, Hardly able to breath. Ichabod pulled her into his arms and held her.

~O~O~O~

~2~ Honesty

They laid in bed for an hour just holding each other. Both of them had a lot on their minds; all good thoughts this time. Ichabod held Abbie's hand admiring how the pale pink diamond looked on her finger.

"Will you wear it upon your return to he Academy?" He was curious.

"I want to..." She smiled "but I'll probably have to put it away. I don't want it to get lost in training and," Abbie paused they'd come too far to hide thing from each other. "I don't want the distraction. Everyone will ask questions and..."

"You need to be able to focus."

"Yes. Are you ok with that?" Abbie asked.

"I am," he said as he kissed her hand. "When should we make our announcement?"

"As soon as I graduate and we get back to Sleepy Hollow. You'll be here for graduation?"

"Of course. I promise I will be there."

"So... Are we going to talk about what happened?" Abbie asked.

"I suppose we should."

"You don't seem so sure."

"Perhaps my reluctance is because I am the reason we lost our connection."

"But we were close, Crane. We almost went there. That means you've really made some breakthroughs."

"I believe you're generation would refer to it as a reality check. The angels risked everything to prevent me from gaining an ability that we need in order to fight evil. They are now banished from the Earth for an indefinite time. Every Angel collectively greed that I was a danger to our entire mission: because of my desire to save my son. Now I am challenged at every turn. At times I feel as if I am running in circles trying to find answers that should have been given to us. And the blame lies directly with me. I understand this now more than ever."

"So things will be a little harder. It's going to be ok." Abbie gave him the most comforting smile. "You've really stepped up by taking on the challenge of finding the answers."

"I owe it to you, Lieutenant. At every turn and challenge you have done what was needed to strengthen our bond. Even revealing your darkest secrets about your fears of abandonment." Ichabod stroked her curls, as she rested against his chest. "Your instincts and abilities are amazing. You inspire me."

Abbie sat up looking him in the eye, uncertain at first but then decided to take a chance. "I want to do something. I know it's probably too soon, but I really think we can do this? Are you in?

"Of course, Lieutenant. I trust you completely."

"I want to try and go there again."

"Of course," Ichabod smiled as he put his hand on her thigh. "I am all yours."

"No,"Abbie grinned as he planted a kiss on her neck. "I want to try it without sex. When we were near death back in 1782, we did it then."

"I do not believe we have time to experiment with life and death tonight?" Ichabod was uncertain.

"No, but let's just clear the air. Like a game of truth. Anything you've wanted to know about me that you've been too afraid to ask. You go ahead. No matter what, I'll tell you the whole truth. But then you have to let me do the same."

Ichabod though for a second, then nodded. "And you are certain I can ask you anything?"

"Go for it. I'm ready."

"You had a prior engagement to Luke Morales. Yet, you told me that you did not in vision your future with anyone for fear they might leave and to protect yourself. I have been curious these past few months why you said yes to him but you said no to me."

"Oh, wow. You did not pick an easy question..." Abbie rubbed both hands on her cheeks as she contemplated where to begin.

"I'm sorry, that was to personal..."

"No, Crane. I want to answer. This is... Not easy. And that's a good thing."

They sat so that they were facing each other. Ichabod held her hand as Abbie took a deep breath.

"I honestly didn't think Luke and I would actually get married. From the day I agreed to marry him, I was looking for a way out. That's why, I was so anxious to join the FBI and go far away from Sleepy Hollow."

"Then why did you agree to the proposal?"

"Uh... I am going to sound like a horrible person," Abbie shook her head. "I told you that Andy was my first, right. He was a junior at college and I was a senior in high school. And I also told you I dated random guys during college but nothing serious until Luke."

"You are a modern day young woman, Lieutenant. This does not make you a bad person."

"What I didn't tell you is that during that time in between, I was still sleeping with Andy. It kept me from getting too serious with anyone. Andy was safe. I could date other guys, make out with them, whatever. It was never serious for me but Andy fell in love. He wanted more, but, I was just not... Willing. I knew he loved me and I still used him for sex."

Abbie studied Ichabod's expression. He was definitely surprised that she would do this but with his history he was not one to judge.

"Then, I met Luke. He was hot, popular, and I liked him. A lot. It was hard for Andy, working with us, seeing us together. Andy knew we were getting serious because I cut him off from sex. He was devastated, but I knew he was waiting for me. When Luke first asked me I said no... For all the reasons I told you. But Andy took it the wrong way. He saw it as me leaving the door open for him. So when Luke persisted, I agreed. I used Luke and I hurt Andy pretty bad. Luke was pushing to set a date, and I couldn't join the FBI fast enough. I didn't tell him until I knew I was in. I broke up with him, and while I was at a recruitment meeting in Quantico, I met Reynolds. We hooked up, almost had sex... I was using him, just like I used Andy and Luke. I told Luke and Andy about it when I got back. I thought it would help them move on. Because I didn't know how to be in a healthy relationship. I didn't mean to hurt them, but I did."

"Lieutenant, I don't know what to say."

"Having second thoughts about this," Abbie winced as she held up her ring finger.

"Never," Ichabod kissed her hand gain. I am not without fault in the area of love and relations."

"So, now it's your turn. You ready?"

"Indeed." He smiled,wondering what she wanted to know.

"I guess I've been wondering about your relationship with Betsy and Katrina. You were with Katrina before you met Betsy. But you and Betsy were also together. What's the story?"

Ichabod looked down for a moment, as if contemplating where to begin or if he wanted to. But he knew it was time to come clean.

"After Katrina broke off her betrothal with Abraham, we wanted to be together. We ran off to get married, but her family stopped it. It would have brought a tremendous amount of shame on the family. She of course wanted to continue with the marriage but for the sake of Abraham and her family, I agreed to wait a year. That is when Franklin decided Betsy would make an appropriate partner for me. I continued to receive correspondence from Katrina, and at times it would distract me. Betsy challenged me, but also she... Well she was very attractive and a young widow, so she was not concerned for her virginity. We were spying on one of the governors one day after a disturbing letter from Katrina. I was distracted. Betsy found me in the broom closet reading the letter. She rather boldly exposed herself. She took the letter and stuffed it down her corset and said if I wanted it, I'd have to take it. We tussled and she got the better of me."

"She beat you?" Abbie asked as Ichabod turned red from embarrassment.

"No... She didn't beat me. She... Got her hands on my... on me and... Well it was the first time I'd ever had someone... You know..."

"He gave you a blow job?"

"Yes." Ichabod was almost sweating telling Abbie. "I felt both like a louse... and... It was exciting. I had cheated on Katrina after she sacrificed everything to be with me. Of course I didn't know Katrina had only chose me because I was a witness."

"So that was it. That's not so bad."

"Unfortunately, that was not it. There was consummation, later. Over the next couple of years we had relations periodically during our partnership. The last was just before Washington crossed the Delaware. At that point we went our separate ways and never saw each other again.

"Oh. That's kind of sad."

"Yes. I tried to contact her, but she never corresponded back."

"Wait... You and Katrina were married for six years?" Abbie gave him a curious look

"Yes."

"Washington crossed the Delaware in December 1776. And you were taken down by the horseman in 1781?"

Ichabod hung his head. "Yes... Katrina and I married in 1775. Betsy and I continued having sexual relations. You are the only person who knows. I have no excuse for my actions." He gently rubbed her ring finger with his thumb. "Now I must ask if you are having second thoughts about our engagement. You now know that I partook in sexual relations with a servant girl in my father's house and that I did not uphold my pledge of fidelity to my wife."

"I had suspected that you and Betsy had a thing while you were attached to Katrina but I had no idea it continued after you were married. But Crane, that's in the past. We've both changed."

"I do not deserve you, Treasure."

"Well you have me."

"And now that we have exposed our secrets," Ichabod slid his hand up her inner thigh and tried to kiss her.

"No." She pulled away.

Ichabod looked confused. "Then you are upset with me?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually glad you told me the truth. Because," she climbed upon his lap straddling him with her naked body. "But I'm serious about doing this without having sex. I want to try to go to our place by just being close to each other and wanting it."

"My apologies, Lieutenant," Ichabod could not hide that he was becoming aroused.

"It's ok," Abbie reassured him. "I'm a little turned on myself."

She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He held her close nuzzling his cheek into her curls.

They waited. Nothing happened.

"I'm afraid it is not enough, Lieutenant."

"Yes it is. I can feel it. This has to be part of your journey... our journey. You came all this way to DC, on a whim and look at everything that has happened."

"You believe I was meant to come here in the midst of our journey and that this is all happening for a reason?"

"Yes. Crane! I can't explain it, but lately it's as if there is a compass within me, or a sixth sense, I don't know. But I trust it to guide me. I need you to trust me. And it has to be enough." Her eyes were lit up,and she spoke with a passion that Ichabod hadn't heard from her before. " And if we can do this, just think of how much time we can have together. When one hour is like a mere second here. Don't you want that Ichabod?"

His heart flipped when she called him by his name. "Yes, Abbie, I truly do. I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I carry Jeremy's baby blanket with me. It's been with me on my travels. Just a reminder that he existed and that I loved him. But I want you to know."

Abbie smiled. "I get it Crane. And I'm glad it can give you some comfort and peace."

He kissed her then held her again. This time he could feel her passion and her confidence as if she were sharing it with him. Likewise she could feel his love flowing through her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

That's when they felt themselves being pulled away suddenly; a cross between free falling and ecstasy. They held on to each other as it took longer than it had before but when they opened their eyes, they were transported to a whole new world.

~O~O~O~

~3~ The Garden

They almost couldn't believe it had worked. Beneath them, gone was the bed, replaced by the soft green grass. When they first went to this place it was nothing more than a feeling and a bright light. But each time there was more; Soft grass, then a blue sky, soon trees and flowers, and this time this strange realm grew once again.

The pair stood to their feet and looked around then back at each other with victorious smiles. Ichabod raised his fist to bump and Abbie joined in solidarity.

"It seems this realm has grown once again," Ichabod could not hide his curiosity. "There is true exploration to be done now."

"Okay... But, we should make a plan," Abbie said as she felt her hands and her face. "Decide how long we're going to stay."

"Of course," he agreed as he watched her strange movements. "An hour here is but a second in the real world. I believe we can safely stay a couple of days. That gives us plenty of time in case returning proves to be a challenge. It will be as if only a minute has gone by... Pardon me for asking, Treasure, but what are you doing?"

"I can feel the difference," she smiled as she grabbed his hand. "You feel it?"

"I do not understand," Ichabod took her hand, trying to understand her.

"I can feel the difference between our real bodies and our spirit bodies. Can you feel it?"

"Abbie you feel just as real to me now as... Wait," his hands went from her hands to her cheeks. He could feel it now. "How did you...? It's a subtle but strange feeling."

Simple touch felt heightened and that was why. Now they knew it wasn't the place it was the spirit body.

"Come on, let's check this place out," Abbie was eager to get started.

"A moment, Lieutenant. We should proceed with caution. We know nothing of this realm, of how day and night moves here, or what we might encounter."

"Caution it is," she nodded her assurance. "You can keep the time."

"I have no device."

"You have an incredible mind, Crane. I've been in your head before, remember," she smiled patting his cheek. "You have a million things going on at once up there, all perfectly compartmentalized. You can do this."

Ichabod closed his eyes for a moment and began marking nodded to Abbie. "It is done Lieutenant. Shall we begin our exploration?" He took her hand to lead her forward.

The realm appeared to be a massive untamed garden. It was beautiful. They were surrounded by exotic blooming trees, with fruit and flowers so large it was lost unreal. They could here birds and see tiny bugs flittering about. Everything was so extremely fragrant, more than any garden they had ever been in.

They roamed freely, with out any concern that they had no shoes or clothes on. They felt connected to this place.

"When I was a kid, Mama would take us to Sunday school and we'd read stories from the bible. This is kind of how I imagined the garden of Eden." Abbie gave him a side smile as he helped her down the small grassy cliff to the meadow.

Even the water flowing in the stream smelled fresher than any water they had known.

"I must admit, it does indeed..." He said looking into the distance. He saw a mountain side, with what looked like something was carved into the side. "Look there, Lieutenant. In the distance. The mountain."

Abbie squinted her eyes, to focus. "Yeah, I see it. Should we check it out?"

"We have come this far. Let us see this through."

They continued hand in hand following down a stream towards the mountain. As they got closer they could see what appeared to be a castle built into the mountain. They were close, but Abbie started to slow down. "Waite..."

"What is it Lieutenant," Ichabod stopped and studied her expression. At this point he was completely trusting in her. "Something has given you pause?"

"This is as far as we should go."

"But, we are so very close. Why halt our endeavors when we are on the threshold of embarking upon a most arresting discovery?"

"Because we aren't ready yet. We're close. Closer than we've ever been. But we still have more to learn before we can go inside."

"How do you know this?"

Abbie shook her head, "I don't know exactly. I can... I can feel it. Since I've been focus on training at the FBI academy, I feel connected to this instinct inside of me. They say some people have a at urial gift for profiling people and situations. That's why they were recruiting me. And when I concentrate, it's as if I can... I don't know... Feel in my gut... It's..." She sighed and shook her head. She could not think of the words to describe what's been happening inside her. "I know I'm on the right path. I just don't know what it is I'm heading towards."

"And it is for me to find this out, Lieutenant. You are embracing your gifts and I too must embrace mine. The knowledge of who and what we are as witnesses is out there. I will find it. I promise." He felt a sense of determination rise up with in him. She inspired him.

"I believe in you Crane. I trust you." She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled as she gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I shall endeavor to prove my self deserving of your trust and your love."

"I know you will, but, Crane... You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you no matter what."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, deep into her honest eyes, and was overcome. He kissed her tenderly, parting her lips with his tongue. She willingly opened up as his went around her waist and roamed the small of her back. Their sensations heightened in their spirit bodies, and neither could hide how good it felt. It was almost like a high.

He could feel himself becoming aroused far too easily, just holding her. She too quivered at his touch. The sensation of his tongue in her mouth made her feel as if she were succumbing to inebriation.

She pulled away to clear her head to try and focus. "We should probably go back now."

"We made a plan," Ichabod reminded her as he kissed her neck. "I am keeping the time." He laid her gently on her back on the soft grass beneath them. "We have not yet spent a day here."

"Crane..." Abbie could sense that they needed to leave but she lost all good sense when his lips kissed her body.

She let out a long drawn out breath of pure pleasure. He loved the sound and drew himself back to her lips. Their tongues mingled wildly. She knew they should go back but it felt so good.

_*I could stay here forever*_ The thought filled her mind again, and again. Then she realized it was not her own thought she was hearing. It was Ichabod's as well.

He kissed her again, wanting her again. And she wanted him too, but she knew this had to stop.

"We need to go back..." she barely let the words escape her, not sure if she meant it.

"I want to say here with you Treasure," Ichabod kissed her.

It was like they were getting high on a drug, and she had to make it stop or they might fall too far in and not find a way out.

"No... Crane..." She struggled to find her voice. "We need to go back!"

It was a free falling sensation, like the drop of a roller coaster. But almost instantly they were back in their room.

"Treasure, are you all right?" Ichabod asked as she climbed off his lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I'm good." She wiped her hands down the side of her face and let out a deep breath.

"Why did you bring us back? I was keeping the time?"

"I just think it may have been a bit too soon." She hastily put on her robe then stood to her feet.

"Treasure..." Ichabod took her hand to stop her from walking away. "Whatever it is that concerns please, share it with me. We are in this together, are we not?"

"Ok," Abbie smiled and sat back down. "It's something about that place..."

"Do you fear it harbors evil in some way?"

"No. I felt a connection to it. Did you feel it?"

"I am not sure."

"Well describe for me what you felt."

"It felt wonderful, if I must be honest. I had no clothing, yet my skin felt no irritation. My feet were bare but did not blister. We journeyed for hours yet I did not hunger, nor did I grow weary." He smiled now as he recalled every moment. "When we touched it was as if every good sensation was made even better."

Abbie nodded. She felt the same. "And how do you feel now?"

"Perfectly fine."

"But after a long day and Jet lag, you should be exhausted." She turned to him. "When we were sick and exhausted back in 1782, our spirit somehow knew we needed to go there, and in a matter of a second we were rejuvenated and rested."

"This place could be a great tool in our battle. A means of rest and reprieve during dire times. Perhaps We should explore it more."

"We will, soon I hope. But not today. What I felt, let me know we aren't ready yet. That place is powerful." She looked at him seriously. "I heard your thoughts again. You didn't want to leave."

"Tiss true, but it was just a feeling of joy... Because we were together..."

Abbie shook her head, "it's more than that. I felt so drawn in. It felt like home ."

"Hence the reason you did not wish to enter the castle."

She nodded. "Once we find out more about our abilities and we are strong enough not to be taken in, then we can go further."

"I shall do my utmost to learn of our secrets. I promise you." He held her then coaxed her back into bed. "Come now Lieutenant. Though we are not tired, you still must take leisure. You have a full day of training at the academy tomorrow."

He helped her back out of her robe and kissed her shoulder, before they slipped under the covers.

~O~O~O~

~4 ~ Morning

Four in the morning came early. Even though she had not been tired, Abbie rested well in Ichabod's arms. Now she just needed to slip out of there without waking him. To which she failed.

"Stay a little longer, Treasure." He lazily grabbed her hand, refusing to let go. "The hour of your departure is not yet upon us."

"My ride will be here in a couple of hours. I need a quick morning run and a shower to get me going."

"Hmm... A shower yes, but perhaps I can provide a more pleasurable morning motivation." He got up slowly kissing her hand in a most devious manor.

"Ok," she gazed at him lustfully as his tall slender body moved towards her. He was such a sexy man.

He tipped her head up gently with both hands and kissed her lips. They were so plump and sweet to his tongue. He wanted to savor every kiss and every touch. The next three months would be long and lonely without her.

They enjoyed a shower together then a playful romp, and Abbie was quite a mess afterwards. "I'm going to need another shower," she laughed.

"I shall attend you. Tiss after all a mess I am culpable in creating." He said kissing her cheek and neck. His hands already began to roam across her breasts.

"No," she grinned pulling away from him. "I think you have other ideas, and I really do have to go."

He knew there was no use in protesting. It was getting late, and that this time would come. "I do not wish to be apart from you."

"Ok, but you have to behave. Promise."

"On my honor," Ichabod smiled as he rose from the bed.

There was a knock on the door, "I shall answer and join you most directly."

Room service brought Abbie's breakfast and coffee. Ichabod fixed her a plate as she drew her bath. She was already in it and soaking when he entered.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought you might be in need of sustenance." He handed her the plate, and she took a piece of fruit.

He joined her in the bath, sitting behind her and letting her rest back against his chest. With his large hands, He scooped up some water and poured it over her shoulder. He watched it run down her arm as he took her hand. He looked longingly at the ring upon her petite finger.

"Don't tell Jenny before I do," Abbie teased, as he kissed her hand.

"I shall do my utmost to refrain imparting our joyous news, until you have the opportunity to do so."

Abbie pressed his hand against her cheek. "I'm going to miss this."

"As am I, Treasure," Ichabod gave her a squeeze. "Three more months before we shall hold each other gain. And then you and I shall be Wed."

~O~O~O~

~5 ~ Focus

-Abbie-

Abbie returned to Quantico in plenty of time before the morning Lecture.

"You missed all the excitement after you left the bar," Lisa was practically giddy.

"Ok, I'll bite," Abbie's curiosity was peeked. "What happened?"

"Your bestie Heather got arrested right after you left." Lisa sat on her bed drinking her coffee. "She tried to Rupee you."

"She what!" Abbie turned completely shocked.

"Yes! She tried to buy drugs from an undercover narc. He sold her a sugar pill, watched her put it in a drink then try to hand it to you. Shit hit the fan as soon as you left. Needless to say she's out of here."

"Wow..." Abbie was surprised, but her mind wasn't on Heather.

"That's it? That must have been one hell of a Zen spa day." Lisa was surprised the news didn't get a rise out of Abbie.

"She should've known better," Abbie hardly seemed fazed.

Lisa sat her cup down and looked at Abbie with disbelief. "Ok, what's going on with you? I mean I know you're a hard ass and all but come on! Heather has been giving you grief since we got here! You are way too chill about this."

"It's nothing," Abbie smiled, still beaming from her day with Ichabod. Her ring was safely tucked away in its box. She couldn't wait for training to be over, and they could announce their engagement.

Abbie was stunned for a second. The sting of landing flat on her back pierced through her. She looked up to see Lisa's hand outstretched to her.

"Get in the game Mills." She said as she pulled Abbie to her feet. "I think that's the first time you've gone down since you've been here."

"I got distracted," Abbie looked over and saw the director watching her. "Damn..."

"Yup, the Director saw that." Lisa smiled. "Which is good for me. Not so much for you."

"Very funny, Conrad," Abbie tapped Lisa's shoulder before they took defensive stances. "Hope you enjoyed it because it's not happening again."

They went back to sparring. Abbie knew she had to keep her head in the game. Thoughts of Ichabod would have to wait for her dreams.

*o*

-Ichabod-

It was the middle of the night when Ichabod made to Delhi. He was fortunate that Swami Kamar had cab waiting to take him to his room in the city. He was already feeling the Jetlag and was in need of a good night's sleep.

In the morning he met with Kamar and they dined on a breakfast of Mooli Paratha and Rava Upma.

"It is good yes?" Kamar nodded to Ichabod as he tore a piece of the bread and scooped up a bite.

"Yes, indeed. Tiss a very intriguing dish,"

"Very different from what you are familiar with at home. You have traveled a great distance."

"I travel for a great cause. You must know I seek my Thura."

"Yes, yes, I know," Kamar continued to eat.

"Lieutenant Mills... Rather Abbie and I, we both have embraced the challenge of learning who we are. I believe that the Thura holds the answers to many of our questions."

"The answers you your questions..." Kara paused for a moment. So you believe that you and Grace are ready for Thura so soon. That the Angels made this great a sacrifice so that I can give you the Thura."

"It is the next step in this journey. I have uncovered its identity. Once we have it, we can continue to put the pieces together..."

"Ichabod," Kamar's voice was stern. "Thura is not just the answer to your questions. And you are far from ready for the true power it possesses."

"I did not mean to say I did not understand it is powerful. I know it is how we time travel. It links us to our Dopplegangers, and likely much more."

Kamar looked up from his place. "Finish your breakfast and we shall begin.

*O*

They walked through the busy streets of Delhli, until they came to an old temple beautifully maintained. They went around the back to a smaller temple on the same grounds. It was not well maintained. There were no tourist or throngs of people here.

They went inside. Kamar pressed a section of the wall and another wall opened up.

"Come with me."

Ichabod eagerly followed, excited that he was about to receive the next piece of their puzzle. They came to a small room. It had shelves filled with scrolls.

"What is this?" Ichabod asked.

"This is what I keep. You know that Reverend Knapp kept a history of your life, others keep the history of the Doppleganger Bloodlines. Another keeps a history of the Witnesses Realms. I keep the history of the Witnesses time travel and prophesy fulfillment. These are the sacred prophesies known to the Angels." He pointed to a set of scrolls.

"Some of these we want to prevent, others we need to see come to fruition. Here is the prophesy of Molochs recent rise, and here is the written account of you defeating him. This one is a prophesy that was nearly disrupted by Pandora. She prevented you from using your Dopplegangers Jackson and Grazia. Therefore the Angels had to interfere. They moved you through time so you could save your mother."

Ichabod noticed a scroll laid out. "Why is this one here?"

"This is the prophesy that is not yet been prevented."

"The prophesy about my son Jeremy? How can that still be foretold. We sent him back to 1782. And I truly understand that I cannot go back and save him."

"And yet the prophesy has not been put to rest."

"What more can I say to explain myself!" Ichabod was getting upset. He got it; he really did. There was no way he could save Jeremy. "I have made my peace with this, yet it is constantly being reminded to me that I have to sacrifice my child for the greater good of mankind!"

Kamar looked at him calmly.

"My apologies. It is rather frustrating." Ichabod stretched out his fingers and took a deep breath. "I can assure you Ms. Mills and I are doing our best to prepare for the challenge."

"Oh, Grace is ready. We are just waiting on you, Ichabod."

Ichabod looked shocked. Not really that Abbie was ready, more that he was still so far off. "I know that Abbie is ready. I have seen her completely embrace every challenge before her and her instincts... I've never known its like. But where is it I go wrong in this?"

"We don't blame you, Ichabod. And you should not blame yourself. You had a very easy upbringing. Yes, there was some difficulty with your mother, but after her passing you were treated with a great deal of privilege. It sheltered you in many ways,"

Kamar pointed to a chair for Ichabod to take a seat. "Grace had a difficult childhood, harder than most. She understands making sacrifices for the greater cause. Even when she was a child, her instincts told her to keep the demonic world a secret. It saved her, at the expense of her own sister. Had she been locked away she might have been lost. The demons would have gotten to her like they did her mother."

Kamar sat next to Ichabod as he continued. "Things were different for you. Even in adult hood, Franklin, Washington, Jefferson... They took the utmost care of you. Wanting you to be knowledgeable and well trained in all things. But you were cut down far sooner than the prophesy had foretold, because of Katrina's involvement. The Horseman of Death struck you down before the Fenistella had been completed because of his personal vendetta. They did not have a chance to tell you that you would be put to sleep and preserved in the Fenistella until the second Witness was ready. So you woke up without the Fenistella and without guidance, having lost everything you had been entitled to."

"I cannot help the privilege that was my upbringing and my life in the Colonies."

"But that privilege has caused you to feel entitled..."

"I do not feel entitled!" Ichabod countered.

"And yet you allowed Grace to remain in Purgatory to save your wife. The life of a Witness was exchanged for your happiness."

"A decision I regretted almost immediately."

"That decision fulfilled a prophesy that needed to be stopped. Grace was tormented and nearly killed! Had you not felt entitled to your old life, you would never have redrawn the map!"

Ichabod hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I went back for her."

"But that decision to save Katrina opened a way to bring Moloch and sent Grace back in time, where she was nearly killed again."

Ichabod began to tear up. "I regret it, truly. I love her. I would rather die than see a hair on her head harmed."

"And yet you still wanted to save Jeremy."

"But I understand I cannot! I will not!" Ichabod stood and began to pace from frustration, his hands twitched with agitation. "I will not go back and save Jeremy if it means harm will come to Abbie!"

"But if you could find a way. If you truly believed you found a way that you could save them both?"

"Why are you doing this to me? If there was a way to save them both, of course I would. She is the love of my life, and he is my son. I would give anything to save them both, if it were possible!"

"You are not ready!"

"Confounded!"

"You cannot save your son. You must let go of any hope of doing so before the prophesy can be extinguished. As long as you believe there is a way to save him and Abbie, you will not be ready."

"But the Lieutenant and I we have a saying between us. There is always another way."

"And yet you left her in Purgatory."

Ichabod felt the cut deep

Kamar went to Ichabod's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "You must let go."

Ichabod nodded. "I understand.

"Your Thura is hidden in Antarctica."

"If I am not ready, Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe you will be by the time you find it." Kamar gave him a reassuring pat and a smile.

"Then I am to find the Keeper in Antarctica?"

"Gracious no," Kamar laughed. "I know, seven keepers, seven continents, but nobody wants to live on that block of ice. You are on your own my son."

~6 ~Trials

-Abbie-

The class was given two hours to complete their exam followed by a two hour break. Abbie of course completed hers in forty-five minutes and now had plenty of time to kill. She ran up to her room, and pulled out her phone. No new messages from Crane. It had been weeks since he sent her a video message from India telling her he was preparing for a trip to Antarctica.

Since then she got a daily text and several stunning pictures. But the past several days there was nothing. The past few nights she'd been restless and uneasy. Her connection with Ichabod was stronger now than it had been since their mission to 1782. And she knew he was struggling.

"Hang in there Crane. You can do this." She often said these words hoping he could hear them.

She replayed the message, absorbing the sound of his voice, and looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. The end of the message was her favorite part.

_"I have no words to tell you how proud I am of you. No words to say how deep my love is for you. No words that can express how much you mean to me. I shall count the days until you are in my arms once again and I am in yours, Treasure._

_Forever Yours,_

_Ichabod"_

Abbie knew he was alright. But still it was hard not hearing from him. Her mind was on him as she left the dorm to take a walk around campus.

"Mills!"

Abbie turned with a start at the man's familiar voice. "Agent Reynolds? What brings you to the Academy?"

"I thought I'd come check on a friend." He gave her a charming smile.

"You came all the way from New York on a whim to see a friend?"

"Ha," he let out a coy laugh, "No. Actually I had a meeting with the boss this morning in DC. I have some time to waste and wanted to spend it with you."

"Um... Well, I was just about to take a walk."

"Then I'll join you. If you don't mind the company."

"Ok," Abbie half smiled. She suspected Danny still had a thing for her, but she wouldn't mind him sticking around as a friend.

"Rumor has it that you are kickin' ass and breezing through training."

"I am loving every minute of it," Abbie's smile grew.

"Well now I'm glad we didn't go through class at the same time."

"Afraid I would have run circles around you?" She joked.

"Yea," he smiled. "You kinda did any way. You somehow got me all turned around, Abs. You had me from the moment we met."

"Danny... I can't..."

"I get it. You need to be focused on training. I just want you to know I'm here. Even if all you need right now is a friend. You got it."

"I appreciate that. I can use a friend."

~O~

-Ichabod-

Ichabod ended up on a ship to Antarctica. It was pretty amazing. He made sure to take pictures of the massive whales as they leaped in the ocean. He joined a small tour group as they went ashore. It was quite cold, but the marge coats and snow boots helped. When the sun was fully up it actually felt warn. The group saw a family of Penguins and Ichabod made sure to get a selfie with them in the background for Abbie. This was truly an adventure for him.

"Mr. Crane, are you sure you want to do this?" The guide was uncertain about leaving a man to fend for himself.

"Indeed." Ichabod double checked his supplies. "I have been given a Research Grant, so I will not be deterred. You need not worry. I shall return here when I have found what I am looking for.

Ichabod wasted no time getting started. It was already past the good weather season, and heading into the cold season.

He'd be trekking from the coastal port to a small mountain ridge in Mac Robertson Land. It was hard. He knew that it would be but, he had no idea how hard. He determined that he would go as far as he could each day before making camp. At night it was just darkness and solitude. The night sky was beautiful. Stars stretched out as far as the eyes could see. He used his cell phone sparingly, not wanting to waste the battery. But every night, he looked at a picture of Abbie and typed a short note. He'd save them and hoped to send them when he had cell service. Exhaustion made it so that sleep came easy.

Every morning, he pulled out his map and compass. Not that he needed it. It was memorized and he knew the direction to go. But it was so desolate that anything to add to his daily routine was welcome.

The day he drew close to his destination, he could see storm clouds rolling in. He'd not get to the base of the mountain for another two hours. The storm would be upon him and he might not find shelter right away. The other option was to make camp and hunker down, hoping the storm would not be a bad one.

He pulled out his binoculars and quickly scanned the lower mountain for any source of shelter. He saw what he was certain to be a cave and decided to make a go at it. He went as quickly as he could with the heavy pack on his back. Soon the wind was upon him. Kicking up snow and ice from the ground. He picked up his pace as snow began to bellow down and visibility decreased.

His heart raced, as he struggled. The thought crossed his mind that he might not make it. This was not how he was meant to die.

He finally made it. By now the storm was picking up in ferocity. He climbed ten feet of elevation to the small crevice that would provide his shelter. He collapsed on the ground relieved. His legs were on fire and his lungs felt as if they might explode. He pulled out his tent and draped it across the entrance, holding it in place with rocks, to block out the snow and wind.

He was beyond exhausted, but managed enough energy to start a fire. He was too tired to eat even though his body craved sustenance. All he could do was bundle up by the fire and sleep.

The storm raged on for four days. That was four days of rations being used while Ichabod was stuck in the cave. His frustration grew. He still had a ways to go before he got to the mountain that Thura had been secreted away in. Another three days journey and then back to the research camp. He couldn't afford another delay. He only brought a few days extra supplies.

The thought crossed his mind to turn back. But he couldn't give up.

The storm was gone the next morning. Ichabod was eager to set out. But freshly fallen snow slowed him quite a bit. The sun blared against the white snow as he began.

The three days turned into four due to the heavy snow fall. At times he could almost hear Abbie's voice comforting and encouraging him on.

With every step he came to realize this journey was made so much harder because of his stubborn will. If this journey killed him, it would be his own fault. The Angels spoke the truth. Who was he to think he knew better than the prophesy. And now look at all the damage his will had done. It broke his bond with Abbie, their bond as witnesses. It had caused him to keep a painful secret. It was so bad that the Angels would rather be exiled then help them learn their powers. He felt the humility of his privilege with each step.

His body ached and he was low on food, but he finally made it. He found the massive rock Kamar had told him about and placed his bare hands on it.

Nothing happened. He knew he was at the right place. He put his hands on the stone again.

Nothing.

Ichabod hung his head and dropped to his knees. He was exhausted, spent, done.

"What more do you want from me? I know I made a mistake. My selfish pride, my desire for things I cannot have and cannot change, put me in this position, that is clear. I am letting it all go."

That's when he knew he hadn't. He took off his back pack and pulled out Jeremy's baby blanket. He had told no one that he kept it with him, except Abbie. He had to let it go. He pulled out his lighter and took a deep breath. Good bye my son. The blanket burned slowly as Ichabod held, finally letting it drop onto the rock and blow away.

"Goodbye my son."

Ichabod took a moment to gain his composure then placed his hands on the rock again. This time, there was movement as a bolder gave way to an entrance.

"Well, now. Progress at last."

Ichabod pulled out his flashlight and entered the dark cave. There it was. Larger than he expected for an emblem. It was gold and fit in the palm of his hand. He held it up and inspected it with a smile. Finally he found what they were looking for, and soon he and Abbie would be reunited.

~O~

When Ichabod made it back to the research camp he was beyond spent. He slept the entire day and he woke and immediately wanted to call Abbie, but there was no cell service. By the time the ship came to pick him up all he wanted was to get a message to Abbie.

He finally got a signal and sent the message from his cabinet as he laid in his bunk.

"Lieutenant, I send greetings from the Indian Ocean. I have something to show you." He panned the phone camera to his hand, holding up the emblem of Thura. "I'm on my way back to England, and we shall be together soon. I love you Treasure."

~O~O~O~

~7 ~ Where?

Abbie was relieved to finally get a message from Ichabod. It was brief, but it was all she needed. He looked thin and tired; his cheeks worn from the cold and wind. She was so proud of him when she saw the emblem in his hand. His next stop would be His family estate in Scotland, to finally retrieve the tablet.

That was nearly a week ago. Tonight Abbie was restless. Graduation was tomorrow, and she hadn't heard from Ichabod. Two days ago she got a sick feeling in her gut. She was in the middle of an exam, and was overwhelmed by the feeling. She shook it off and finished her test. But then Last night she woke in a cold sweat, her heart racing. And tonight sleep eluded her completely.

She tried to call and leave Ichabod a message but there was no answer. She convinced herself to relax. Tomorrow she would see him again.

Abbie sat with her classmates, all new Special Agents. She was happy and proud of everything she had accomplished at the Academy. But her mind was distracted. Afterwards she searched the crowd for familiar faces.

"Jenny!" She hurried to her sister and they embraced.

"Abbie!" Jenny lit up. "You did it! Where's Ichy?"

"I was hoping you'd seen him," Abbie could not hide the worried look on her face.

"No... I haven't heard from him in a while Abs," Jenny lowered her voice." You don't think something has happened to him do you?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here," Abbie's eyes desperately panned the crowd again. But she knew he wasn't there. Something was terribly wrong. She looked down at her hand to the ring she was now wearing. He had promised so many things the last time they were together. "Where are you, Crane?"


	23. Missing Pieces

23 Missing Pieces

-Prelude~

Five months Earlier...

Pandora had been powerless to stop the Angles from trapping her inside the crypt. Now she was no better off than her beloved Husband who was banished to the Prison Realm. Even with her box, there would be no escaping. She tried to fight against the Angelic power within the barrier. But there were stones from the Witnesses Basilica mixed in. She could exhaust every ounce of her power, but she would not be able leave without an Angel or the Witnesses at full strength.

For days she contemplated her situation, thinking of any possible way to escape, when one was delivered to her.

Ichabod Crane had come to the tomb crypt in search of the tablet just as she had hoped. But he came alone. He would never get through without Abbie or without their Thura. But at least now she knew he was coming. He would find what he needed and he would be back. She needed to be ready.

Pandora used her powers to follow him and Abbie on their journey. She had suspected Abbie was strong and ready, and was pleased to see her progress. Ichabod had some serious challenges to overcome but he too was progressing. She needed them strong in order to rescue her love. Once they were strong enough she would use their power to pull her love back from the prison realm.

But her jealousy of their love was so clear. She watched them become engaged and make love and she resented it. Once she had her husband back, she would rip the witnesses away from each other and separate them for eternity, just as they had done to her.

She watched Ichabod for weeks as he got closer to finding his Thura, and knew it was a matter of time.

She would have to take a risk. There was no way the barrier or Thura would let her pass through the entrance to escape the crypt. She put a powerful cloak over her box to try and hide its power. She then used her power to age herself backward to a small child of about six years old. Now the biggest risk of all; she had to put all her power in the box. She was only going to get out if Thura and the Angelic barrier saw her as just a human.

Pandora released all of her power, knowing that when it was over the box would return it to her. But the risk was whether or not Thura would allow the box to leave this prison. She had to hope her cloak was strong enough.

~O~O~O~

~1 ~ Going Home

Ichabod had not understood at first why Swami Kamar had suggested he take on his journey through Antarctica alone and on foot. But half way through he had realized he needed to carry the burden of what his actions and his needs had caused. Now it was done. He was worn to the bone. The ship voyage back to Asia was mostly sleep and recuperation.

Finally Ichabod was reunited with civilization and off the seas. He got a flight into London and rented a car. His journey was about to come full circle and then he would go home to Abbie.

He stopped by Netherbourne to pack his belongings first. The weather was terrible it was pouring down rain, but he didn't want to waste time. It was only three days until Abbie's graduation, and he was determined to get home to her.

He walked in trying desperately to use his phone to call her and let her know it was almost over, but it wasn't working.

"Mr. Crane, will you be staying with us again this evening?" Isabel smiled as she watched him walk through the door, struggling with his phone.

"No. I am simply here to pack my belongings. I must go to Scotland this evening. Then, I shall return to the States tomorrow. I have a flight at 5pm... Blasted technology!" He exclaimed frustrated with his phone.

"Here let me help you." Isabel took the phone and examined it. "Mr. Crane, it Looks like you got it wet. Let me get you a bag of rice. Hopefully we can get it working in a few hours."

"Thank you Miss Isabel," Ichabod took a deep breath.

"You can go pack. I'll take care of this," she smiled keeping his phone.

"My gratitude Miss Isabel," Ichabod hurried up the stairs and threw his belongings in a suitcase.

He was back down and hurrying out the door when Isabel called him. "Mr. Crane, your phone."

"Yes, of course," he said taking the phone in the bag.

"You gotta leave it in there for a few hours, and make sure it's completely dry before turning it on."

"I shall heed your advice Miss Isabel. Until we meet again." He bid her a hasty farewell and set out for Scotland.

It was a long drive but he made good time. He grabbed his satchel throwing the strap over his shoulder and took out the emblem. Now he just hoped this worked. He had not had time to study it yet but if it were truly a powerful part of both himself and Abbie it would let him in.

He approached the entrance holding out the Emblem and pressed forward. To his relief it worked and he was allowed through. He tucked the emblem safely into his satchel and went to retrieve the tablet. It was precisely where he expected it to be. He carefully wrapped it and slipped it into the satchel. As he did he heard a rustling sound in a far corner.

He paused and listened closely, as he slowly followed the sound. He turned on his flashlight and saw a young child. The little girl immediately buried her head into her up turned knees and burst into tears.

"Please don't hurt me." The child cried as she hid away from him.

"Who are you?" Ichabod asked, suspicious and concerned at the same time. "What are you doing in this place?"

"I want my mommy." The little girl sobbed.

"All right. Let me help you." Ichabod pulled out The Emblem of Thura and it did nothing.

Pandora was relieved. Without her powers she was just a regular human, and the cloak around her box was working at least for now.

"What is your name?" Ichabod softened to try and gain the little girls trust.

"Dora," she sniffled. "I want to go home."

"How did you get in here?"

"I was playing. Me mum said not to wander up here and play but... I didn't listen. Then the scary creatures came and I hid from them. But when they left, I was trapped. I miss my mum!" She broke into hysterical sobs.

Ichabod let out a sigh. She must have accidentally been trapped here when the Angels sealed the entrance. "Have you eaten anything since you've been trapped here?"

"No, sir. I've not been hungry. Just all alone. I miss my mum."

"There is a village not far from here. Is that where you live?"

The girl looked up and nodded eagerly.

"Well then let's see to getting you home!"

The little girls face lit up as she grabbed her box.

"What is that?" Ichabod was curios.

"My toys," Dora lied. "Mum gave me this box to keep my toys tidied away."

"Very well," Ichabod smiled.

He picked the girl up after securing his satchel. Pandora made sure she put the box between her and Ichabod. She was worried that the barrier would not let the box out, but no matter what she had to escape.

She held her breath nervously as they approached the entrance. It worked. The barrier was letting her pass.

But as soon as the box hit the barrier there was a massive explosion. The box was blown into several pieces. Ichabod went flying backwards into the tomb, striking his head against the stone wall. Pandora went the other was, landing on the ground outside.

Pandora was dazed. The world spun momentarily as she tried to get her bearings. She picked herself up from the ground and realized she was free from her prison. But where was her box. She ran to the entrance but could not pass through. She looked inside and saw Ichabod laying injured. She looked closely and could see at least he was breathing. There was nothing she could do to help him.

She searched the ground around her, and to her relief one piece of the box was there. She had no doubt Thura had scattered the box around the world since it had the power of the Witnesses to open portals.

She held the piece in her hand and could feel a little power in it. It would have to be enough for now until she could locate all the pieces. She sparingly used some of its power to transform herself back into an adult, before making her get away.

~o~

Abbie sat with her classmates, all new Special Agents. She was happy and proud of everything she had accomplished at the Academy. But her mind was distracted. Afterwards she searched the crowd for familiar faces.

"Jenny!" She hurried to her sister and they embraced.

"Abbie!" Jenny lit up. "You did it! Where's Ichy?"

"I was hoping you'd seen him," Abbie could not hide the worried look on her face.

"No... I haven't heard from him in a while Abs," Jenny lowered her voice." You don't think something has happened to him do you?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here," Abbie's eyes desperately panned the crowd again. But she knew he wasn't there. Something was terribly wrong.

She tried calling him again, but still no answer. His phone went straight to voicemail. She left him a brief message. "Hey, Crane, it's me. I'm starting to get a little worried. Graduation is over. Just call me as soon as you can ok."

"I'm sure his flight was delayed," Jenny didn't want to hit the panic button just yet. "Come on. We'll grab a bite to eat then I'll drive you to DC."

Abbie was quiet for most of the drive to the city. Jenny tried to make small talk to get her mind off of Ichabod, but it wasn't really working.

"So how long are you staying in DC?"

"I don't know. A few weeks... Few months maybe." Abbie stared out the car window.

"It's pretty cool that you're getting one of those fancy corporate apartments."

"Hmm, it'll be nice..."

Jenny had enough. "Ok Abs, what are you not telling me? You look really worried."

"Couple days ago while I was taking my exams... I got this bad feeling. Really bad. I felt sick." Abbie shook her head. "I couldn't sleep that night... Last night either. I felt like something wasn't right."

"Do you think that feeling was about Ichy? Is he in trouble?"

"I don't know," Abbie shifted uncomfortably in the car seat. "All I know is I've had a bad feeling for the past two days. And now today it's gone. I don't feel anything."

They went inside Abbie's apartment. It was small but very nice.

"This will be nice after you pick up a few things from home and bring them down," Jenny was trying.

But Abbie's stress level was rising. She didn't like the disconnected feeling she had from her fellow Witness. She sat on the sofa staring at the ring.

"It's beautiful, by the way," Jenny smiled.

"Yea it is." Abbie let out a sigh.

"Ok, enough of this. Snap out of it Abbie. If you think something might be wrong, you should find out. Yes Ichy is a grown man and can take care of himself. But it's not like him to just not show up."

"You're right," Abbie pulled out her phone and called Netherbourne Estate.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Netherbourne Estate and Inn. This is Amy Wong. How may I be of service?"

"Hi, Amy. It's Abbie."

"Abbie, how are you? What can I do for you?" Amy was cheerful and professional as she answered the phone.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you've heard from Ichabod. We were expecting him in the states and he never showed."

"I have not seen him. He packed his things and went to Scottland three days ago. He was supposed to catch a flight yesterday. If he didn't make his flight, I don't know where he is. It's almost 10pm here and we've not seen him all day."

"He didn't give any indication he had anything else to do?"

Amy was done with pretenses. If a Witness was in trouble she was ready to help. "Abbie, you know Muriel hired me to look after this place because I'm with the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart."

"I suspected as much," Abbie nodded.

"If you believe Ichabod is in trouble, I'm here to help."

"This is not a good time to use magic. It's too risky."

"I agree. But we cannot afford to lose a Witness either," Amy was quite serious.

"He's alive, I know he is. He's on his journey, and it's important that he finish it. But I am worried. Something doesn't feel right."

"All right. If we haven't heard from him by tomorrow, I'll do a locator spell. One spell, that's all."

"Thanks. And if he does show up there, please tell him to call me."

"I certainly will Abbie."

Jenny stared at her waiting for details, "Well?"

"They haven't seen him."

Abbie dialed another number. "Hey, Danny, it's me."

"Hey Abs. Congratulations! I wish I could have been there," he beamed over the phone.

"Thanks Danny. You're support means a lot to me," Abbie was done with small talk, but needed to be polite. "Are you still in the office?"

"Yeah. I'll be here for another couple hours. What's up?"

"My friend, Crane... He seems to be MIA. It's probably nothing, but he doesn't have any family besides me and my sister."

Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Ichabod, but Abbie did. So if she needed his help he'd give it. "Ok, let me check into it and I'll call you back."

"Thanks Danny. I owe you one." Abbie hung up and turned to Jenny. "Please tell what's been going on with you and everyone in Sleepy Hollow. I need the distraction."

"Well, business is slow but it's going well. Let's see... Oh Big Ash and I broke up, Joe is thinking about quitting the FBI, I've been bar tending part..."

"Wait, what? Back up. You and Ash broke up and Joe's going to leave the FBI? I need details?"

"Where do you want to start?"

They talked for about thirty minutes before Abbie's phone rang.

"Hey, Danny. Talk to me."

"You may be right to be concerned. Your friend rented a car from a London airport three days ago. He was supposed to turn it in and catch a flight yesterday. But the car is still out and he never made his flight. His credit card was last used at a gas station in North East Scotland. That was three days ago, and hasn't been used since."

Abbie's heart sank. She was quiet and she needed to think.

"Abs, you there?"

"Um... Yeah, I'm here," she felt sick with worry and he could hear it in her voice.

"Look, I know this guy is important to you, and I care about you. So whatever you need just ask. My advice is if you don't hear from him soon, you need to call the authorities." He didn't want to sound pessimistic, but Abbie knew as well as he did, the first fourth-eight hours was past.

"I really appreciate your help. I better go."

"Ok, just promise me you'll call if you need me."

"I will," she hung up.

Jenny was staring at her wide eyed. "What's going on?"

"He missed his flight and hasn't turned in his car rental. I'm going to call the authorities in the morning."

"Woe... Ok." Jenny needed a moment to process. "Well, let's drive back to Sleepy Hollow tonight so we can pack up what you need for DC. It'll help get your mind of things."

They got back to Sleepy Hollow late. Abbie wandered through the house aimlessly. She should have been getting things together, but her mind was still on Ichabod. She thought they'd be returning together. Now she had no idea where he was.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Abs," Jenny asked, not wanting to leave her sister alone.

Abbie was tempted to say no. She wasn't the type to wallow or have a pity party. But she really felt uneasy. And she didn't want to be alone. "As long as I'm not keeping you from anything."

"I got nothing going on," Jenny smiled. "How about we get some sleep and pack your stuff in the morning?"

Abbie agreed. But try as she might, sleep wasn't easy.

It was 3am. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what she could do from Sleepy Hollow... And without magic. Maybe the emblem of Thura. If it truly was some type of key or connection for the Witnesses, maybe it could help.

Abbie closed her eyes and willed herself to believe Ichabod was okay. She willed herself to make some kind of connection to Ichabod. If he needed strength she wanted him to have it. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Crane..." Her voice was sluggish as she called out to him, before drifting off to sleep.

~O~O~O~

~2~ Returned

Thura was close to Ichabod, still in the satchel he carried over his shoulder. A soft essence escaped it and drifted to Ichabod.

Ichabod heard his name being called out.

"Crane..."

The voice was soft and far away but it seemed familiar somehow. He struggled to open his eyes. His surroundings were dark. He sat up, and that's when he felt the pounding in his head. He put his hand up to feel the sensitive area, and winced at the slight touch.

He pulled himself up from the hard ground, unsteady at first, but soon getting his bearings. Early morning sunlight seeped through the entrance of what Ichabod believed to be his family crypt in Scotland.

But how? How and when had he returned to England. The last thing he recalled was leaving home after an argument with Katrina. She was unhappy that he would be going on another mission with Betsy. He was also in his casual attire and not in his uniform.

He opened the satchel that he was carrying and pulled out the tablet. What was he doing with this? Had something gone wrong? And where was Betsy? He put the tablet back in the bag.

This was a strange feeling for Ichabod. His eidetic memory made it so that he never forgot anything. Sure on occasion, something might slip his mind if he was distracted, but nothing was truly forgotten. How could he not remember a mission to Scotland?

He walked towards the entrance and saw there was a hazy transparent film of some sort blocking it. He reluctantly put his hand up to it and his hand went through. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"What devilry is this?" He whispered aloud. He looked around and realized it was the only way out. He took a deep breath and pushed through the barrier. It was an unsettling sensation walking through it. But at least now he was out and could assess his situation.

It was warm out, definitely early to mid-summer. He looked around, there was no horse, or carriage. There was just a strange contraption with four wheels. Ichabod walked closer, observing it with an eyebrow raised. He'd never seen anything like it... And yet, it was oddly familiar to him. His hand reached for the handle of the door as if it instinctively knew how to operate it.

Ichabod noticed a bag in the back seat, and quickly rummaged through it. He saw a passport, Visa, driver's License... All with his name and face, but the date of birth. August 18, 1984.

"1984? What is the meaning of this?" He looked and found what appeared to be a journal. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but it detailed someone's life... The life of someone with his name and face. He flipped through the pages:

Born August 18, 1984... Mother Anne Crane went insane and committed suicide in 1989… He was Captain in the British Royal Arm where he served four years... Married to Katrina Van Tassle 2011...

This was a strange similarity of his own life. But then he got to the part that concerned him.

While visiting New York in August 2013, Ichabod Crane was struck by a car, and suffered a head injury, causing an acute case of Objective Transference. He apparently suffers from Possible dissociative amnesia or dissociative disorder. He was locked in the psychiatric ward of Phelps Hospital in Sleepy Hollow awaiting transfer to Terytown Psychiatric Hospital. He was released into the custody of Lieutenant Mills of the Westchester County Sheriff's Department, pending further evaluation and treatment.

A rush of panic came over him. Did they think he was insane like his mother? The question ran through his mind. But of course he was not insane. This man was not him. He flipped through the pages and gasped when he read the next page.

Katrina Crane and son Henry died in March 2015. The two perished in a fire.

"This man had a son?" He questioned.

The next part was most confusing. It was a simple handwritten entry. His own handwriting, but he never wrote the words.

New Born son Jeremy Crane. Born Nov 2015. Died Dec 31 2015.

Who was this child? And who was its mother? Betsy?

Ichabod shook his head. His thoughts made no sense because this was not him. There was no reason in trying to rationalize this journal. The present year had to be 1776.

He put the journal back in the bag and went to the front seat. He sat down cautiously wondering why it felt familiar.

"Well now what to do?"

He reached out and put his hands on the steering wheel as his foot pressed the pedals. It felt as if this were something he had done before. But when? How? He saw a set of keys dangling in the ignition and turned it. The car started, and for some reason he wasn't surprised. There was a voice talking and he stared into the speaker wondering how it was possible.

Now he had to figure out where to go. The only place that made sense to him was home. Netherbourne. His father had disowned him, but surely he would not turn him away.

He put the car in drive and it felt like a natural thing to do. He just didn't know how he knew what to do. He drove down the dirt path and soon the road was paved. It was so strange. What was even more strange was when the radio announcer said the date. The year was 2016.

Now Ichabod's heart was racing again. He was in a panic. All he could think about was getting home.

He drove south following the road signs towards Bedfordshire. He was amazed by how different things were from how he remembered them. Towns and villages were larger. People dressed strangely. He nearly drove off the road when he saw an airplane.

Finally he arrived at Netherbourne. There were several strange mechanical carriages in the driveway of the estate. A man on a riding lawn mower waved to Ichabod, who stood bewildered. This riding machine was cutting the lawn. He reluctantly went inside, and saw nothing but strangers roaming about his father's estate.

"Good day Mr. Crane," young Isabel smiled from behind a counter.

Ichabod didn't understand why a reception counter was in the foyer. "Hello Miss... Isabel," he read her name badge.

"We thought that you had quit the Estate to return to The United States."

Ichabod furrowed his brow, "You mean the Colonies?"

"Nobody calls it that anymore," she smiled. She found it charming that he always stayed in character. "Lieutenant Mills has called for you... Or rather Agent Mills, now that she's joined the Federal Police."

Ichabod felt his heart panic. He recalled reading that he was released from the psychiatric Hospital under this officer's care. Surely he would be committed if they thought he were crazy. "Agent Mills called upon me here? Is she at Netherbourne?"

"No, she's in the States. I just mean that she called by phone," Isabel clarified.

Ichabod had no idea what a phone was. He was a bit surprised to see a petite woman from the Far East open an office door.

"Ichabod," Amy came from her office. "We were worried when you missed your flight to DC. Will you be staying with us long?"

Ichabod tried to hide the fact that he didn't know what a flight was. And this woman was clearly familiar enough with him to call him Ichabod. He quickly read her name badge and continued his rouse. "Ms. Wong... I have had a change of plans. I shall be remaining here for the time being."

"Very well," she smiled, "and please you can call me Ms. Amy. Should I call and extend your car rental?"

Car... Ichabod realized she was talking about the motorized carriage. "Yes please."

"Very well. I'll have the maid prepare your room." She waved to a woman walking down the hall "Nancy, please get some Linens and towels for Mr. Crane. He'll be staying with us again."

"I'll be back straight away," Nancy disappeared quickly.

"Would it be possible to see my father?" Ichabod asked.

"Certainly," she smiled. "I'll have the gardener open the gate to the family cemetery. We keep it locked because it's off limits to guests."

Ichabod's jaw dropped and he could not hide that the news had taken him aback.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the gates were locked," Amy misunderstood his expression. "but should you prefer we left it open to the public and guests I will gladly oblige."

"No, that's perfectly all right. I'll just get my bags..."

"Nonsense. I'll take your car key and have Charles the valet get your things. You can go get some rest." Amy had made sure to remember the owner's routine. "I'll have the cook fix you some lunch and bring your tea."

"Thank you kindly," Ichabod said as his mind tried to put all the pieces together. He handed her the key.

"You're most welcome, Ichabod. This estate is a respectable business, but it's still your home. We want you to be comfortable." She smiled and waved her hand towards the grand staircase.

Ichabod looked up, not knowing what room he had there. He didn't want to give away that he was clueless, but he didn't know if he should go down the East wing or the west. Fortunately Nancy returned with his towels and linens, so he followed her up.

He liked the room he was keeping. It was the room he often used when he had guests from school visiting. It had a sitting room with two separated bed chambers on either side as well as a very large water closet shared between the rooms.

He laid back on the sofa of the sitting room while Nancy prepared the bedrooms and bathroom. He had his eyes closed rubbing his temples.

"I'm all done sir, I'll be back shortly with your tea and lunch."

"Miss Nancy, be a dear and have a bath drawn for me after lunch." Ichabod asked her.

"Excuse me?" She was not sure why he was asking her to fix his bath.

"It's been a long couple of days and I am in need of a bath."

"Ok. I'll get you settled," Nancy tried to smile. This certainly was a first.

~O~O~O~

3 ~Independent Woman~

Abbie woke late after having a hard time sleeping. She needed to figure out what to take to DC with her. And if she decided to take a DC assignment she'd need to pack the house up and prepare to rent it out. But first she needed to alert the authorities in England that Ichabod was missing.

Just as she was about to make the call, her phone buzzed. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was Netherbourne.

"Hello, Abbie Mills speaking."

"Hi, it's Amy. I have good new. Ichabod is here and he's fine."

"Oh thank god!" Abbie felt as if a weight had been lifted. "Where is he now? How is he? Did he say anything?"

"He says he's staying here for a while. He looks tired... Thin too, but he's all right. I sent him up to rest, but I suspect he will be calling you soon."

"Thank you," Abbie sighed.

She wasn't sure why he was choosing to stay in England. Something must have happened. She was sure he would explain it all to her soon. For now she was just glad he was ok.

Her phone rang again and she answered quickly.

"Hi Danny."

"Hey Abs, I just wanted to let you know we got a beat on your friend. Looks like a call was made from Bedford... Um Netherbourne Estate... It's an Inn that he owns. Your friend is there and he just renewed his vehicle rental."

"Thanks Danny. They just called to tell me he was there. I really appreciate you helping me."

"Well I'm glad your friend is ok." Danny assured her. "Hey, how long are you staying in town? I'd like to take you out for lunch before you head to DC. Kind of a way to say congrats."

"Um... I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why aren't you taking your two weeks off?"

"I've been invited to join an elite group of FBI Profilers for some training. They're also working a special case, and I get to jump in."

"Wow... So you're set on staying in DC?"

"For the training, then it looks like I'm being offered a spot with the Behavioral Analysis Unit... Unless I get a better offer than working with the world's top Criminal Mind Investigators."

"I may have an offer for you," Danny hoped to peek her interest.

"Ok, talk to me."

"Over lunch. That's the deal."

"Ok, fine," she smiled. "But I do have to pack."

"I won't keep you long. I'll pick you up at 12:30."

~o~

Danny was his usual charming self. But it was hard for Abbie to be charmed when she was paying more attention to her phone than him. But he wasn't done trying.

"So fess up. What'd you keep from the academy?"

"What?"

"Everyone takes a little keepsake from the Academy, except the really goodie two shoes. Don't tell me you're one of them."

Abbie gave a sly grin. "Ok, I kept the uniform."

"You're kidding! So did I," Danny laughed.

"No you didn't," Abbie teased. "You're just saying that."

"I swear. It's at my house. I could take you home and show you," he smiled.

"No, I'll take your word for it."

"I knew you had a bad girl hiding in there."

"Hmm..." Abbie smiled not taking the bait. "So, you wanted to talk to me about my assignment to the BAU. You know of a better offer?"

"Yup," Danny sat back with a smug grin. "Right here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Oh really?" Abbie folded her arms skeptically.

"I'm going to make it so you run your own BAU department. You'll also have a nice office. Nicer than mine."

"I don't know Danny... Me working for you?"

"Because we have a personal history?"

"Well yes, but I wouldn't call that a history," Abbie deflected. "It was a... fling."

"We spent a week together. And those nights in your hotel room where pretty intense."

"Nothing happened."

Danny shook his head, "that's your definition of nothing? Because a lot happened."

"It's not like we had sex, Danny," Abbie squirmed getting uncomfortable.

"Seriously," Danny let out a huff. He lowered his voice and moved in closer. "Do we need to break down what is considered sex, Abs. Because there are a whole lot if things we did that most people would consider sex. And I know we had a connection."

"You're making my point, Danny. If you are hung up on the past I can't work for you."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I care about you and I know you have what it takes to go far. I think if we work together, we could take the FBI by storm. You have thirty days. Think about it. But I have to find someone to fill Corbin's spot by the first of August either way."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

~O~O~O~

4 ~Mad Man~

Ichabod dined on a dish called Szechuan Chicken. Nancy mentioned that it was his favorite dish, yet he'd never had it before in his life. Indeed he found it to be delicious.

After lunch he was surprised that there was running water, and hot water at that. At least he understood why the maid seemed annoyed with him when he asked her to draw his bath. After he bathed he tried to rest but he couldn't.

He ran his hand across the enormous scar across his chest. He wondered what could have caused such a thing, and how had he survived it. The thought of having a mental disorder plagued him. He knew who he was. He did not share his mother's disorder. But none of this made sense.

He went downstairs to the library, and began combing through the medical reference books. Sure enough the books dated up to 2015. This was real. He wasn't dreaming. If he was sick and the authorities were after him, he needed to know why.

He studied the medical conditions he was diagnosed with in the journal. He gasped at the diagnosis. They either thought he was transferring the life of a Revolutionary War hero too himself or he had a split personality.

Ichabod reached up and touched the knot welled up on the side of his head, and wondered what trauma could have caused this.

He knew nothing of this Twenty-first century Ichabod Crane. But Eighteenth Century Ichabod was a trained spy and master at adapting and infiltrating.

There was no way he was going to America to be sent to a Psychiatric Hospital. He could not let on that he was having another psychotic episode. He would lay low at Netherbourne, and be as normal as possible.

As he walked through the house he made sure to listen and memorize everyone's names and occupations on the estate. He sat in a chair in the entrance pretending to read a book as he observed them. He quickly learned that they used computers and cell phones. Nobody dressed like him, yet the staff seemed unphased that Ichabod dressed differently.

"Dinner is being served in the dining hall," Amy interrupted him.

"I beg our pardon," Ichabod was so distracted observing Isabel using the computer, he didn't hear Miss Wong approaching.

"Dinner is being served. If you prefer I could have something sent to your room."

"I shall dine in my quarters this eve, thank you Miss Amy."

He felt completely alone and isolated. There was no one that he could trust lest they consider him mad and have him locked away. He sat in the sitting room of his quarters and observed the flat screen. It was larger than the one Amy and Isabel used at the reception desk. He still didn't know the difference between a TV and a computer. He saw the power button and pushed it, and was amazed when it lit up.

He watched as he ate his dinner, taking in as much as his mind would absorb. After an hour of news, he watched two sitcoms with comedy that was odd and crass at times. Then he watched a movie that was filled with violence a sex.

"What on earth has the world come to?" he mused to himself as he turned off the TV.

He went through his bags and put his clothes in the armoire. He was tired; the day and the anxiety had drained him. He looked through everything for a night shirt but couldn't find one. The day shirts were not long enough to comfortably cover his nether region in order to maintain discretion when the servants came in the morning.

"Blasted! Why have I nothing to sleep in!" He went to pull the string to ring the servant's bell. Surely they could provide him with descent sleep wear. He waited about five minutes then rang the bell again when no one came.

~o~

It was late. Most of the guests had retired, leaving Isabel and Nancy some down time. They sat in the downstairs servants sitting room watching a romantic comedy, and enjoying a late snack.

When they heard the bell ring, they looked at it… then looked at each other. The bells had been restored, but were merely decorative and to add to the Authentic feel. But guests always called the front desk if they needed anything, and the front desk line went down to the servants quarters.

They thought it was fluke and continued their movie, but five minutes later it rang again.

"Is that ringing from Mr. Crane's suite?" Nancy asked as Isabel got up to see what room was ringing the bell.

"I think so." Isabel shrugged.

"He really is going full fledge Georgian Colonial isn't he," Nancy shook her head. "He actually asked me to draw him a bath earlier."

"Well, I wouldn't mind drawing him a bath," Isabel grinned. "Anyway, he is the owner. So we should indulge him."

"Very well, I'll see what he wants. Maybe he wants me to turn the bed own for him." She winked and both ladies giggled.

Nancy came back down a minute later. "He wants a long night shirt."

"There's some clean Georgian and Victorian Era clothing being stored in a room down the corridor. I'm sure there are some to be found." Isabel directed her. "Is he dressed?"

"Yes," Nancy hurried on her way. "But maybe he won't be when I return." They giggled again. Ichabod was an odd man but he certainly was good looking.

~O~O~O~

5 ~Sweet Dreams~

Ichabod crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable. For some reason sleeping in the long shirt felt odd, even though he had slept in them his whole life. Or had he? A part of him truly hoped that in the morning he would wake from this nightmare and life would return to normalcy in 1776.

In the meantime, sleep felt good. And his dream was peaceful.

_He was in a garden, natural and serene. He hadn't seen it before but it felt peaceful and familiar._

~o~

Abbie had waited all day to hear from Ichabod but he never called. She tried not to worry. He was fine, probably tired. But she missed him, and wanted to hear his voice. After packing a few things and a long hot shower, she crawled into bed with her cell phone. Another call to Ichabod went straight to voicemail.

"Crane hey it's me," Abbie fidgeted with the ring on her finger as she spoke. "I'm glad to hear you're ok. You had me worried. I head to DC in the morning. More special training, so... Anyway please call me. I'll feel a lot better when I actually hear your voice. I love you."

She didn't want to be overly sentimental. It wasn't like her. All she could do now was wait for him. She closed her eyes and found sleep. A peaceful dream of the garden realm.

_As she wandered through the natural foliage, she saw him in the distance._

_"Crane..." She called out into the distance._

_But he couldn't hear her. And for some reason she couldn't get to him._

~o~

_Ichabod heard the woman's voice calling to him in his dreams. She was beautiful... Dark pecan colored skin, eyes dark as night, sweeping curls atop her head like a crown. He watched her lips as they formed his name. They were so full and luscious. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but the distance between them was great and could not be breached_.

He woke to a knock on the door. The sun beamed in through the window as he crawled out of bed. He was had as a rock from the dream.

"Just a minute," he called out and put on his robe.

"Breakfast, Mr. Crane," Nancy smiled when he finally answered the door.

Ichabod gave a fake smile and let her in. It was still 2016, much to his dismay.

~O~O~O~

6 ~ Solo~

The next four weeks passed quickly for Abbie. Her days were incredibly busy with special BAU training. It was exciting and she was learning something new every day, as well as impressing her superiors.

But the nights were torture. After work she checked her phone, hoping to hear from Ichabod, but he never called.

She just finished working a case with the BAU, and the jet flew them into DC early. The team was sent home to take the rest of the day off and enjoy the weekend. Abbie hurried back to her apartment to call Netherbourne. She had to decide if she were going to go to Quantico and join the BAU full time or go back to Sleepy Hollow.

She needed to hear from Ichabod. She had thought their separate journey was at an end, but clearly it was not for Ichabod. And rose he was cutting off communication with her and not telling her why.

Abbie kicked off her shoes and poured a glass of wine. She was beginning to dread making the calls. Amy was always pleasant, but it was hard to hear that Ichabod was just going on about his life.

"Hi Amy, it's me." Abbie tried to sound upbeat.

"Abbie, it's good to hear from you." Amy knew why she was calling. "He's doing fine. His continence improves daily. On occasion he heads down to the kitchen with the cook musing over recipes and fine tuning the dining menu. Other than that he walks the grounds, greets the guests and reads in the Library."

"Good. I'm glad he's doing ok."

"I honestly don't know why he hasn't contacted you yet."

"It's been nearly a month." Abbie sighed. "Maybe he's got some things to workout. I don't know."

"What of your connection, Abbie? What do you feel?"

Abbie let out a slow breath and shook her head. "Nothing. I mean at first I got this feeling that something was wrong, but it subsided."

"And the dreams?"

"I still have them. He's there in the garden. He's fine but he stays at a distance."

"I'm going to do it Abbie," Amy conceded.

"No, don't," Abbie insisted.

"Just this once. Just to make sure he's not under a spell or a trance..."

"You said you didn't sense any magic being used."

"I don't," Amy agreed, "but just because I can't sense it doesn't mean it's not being used. It could be cloaked. Let me do this to give you some assurance Abbie."

"Ok. Thanks Amy. Just let me know if you find anything."

Abbie hung up and packed an overnight bag. This man had her stressed out, and a day on the Outer Banks was just what she needed.

Her phone rang as she was driving south and she hoped it was Ichabod, but instead it said Reynolds.

"Hey, Danny. What's going on?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me."

"I'd like to but it's a long drive from Sleepy Hollow to DC for dinner."

"That's not a problem, I'm in DC now. I had a meeting."

"I'm actually headed to the beach. I need a day to think about some things."

"Like what assignment you're going to take?"

"That's one thing I have to think about," Abbie admitted.

"Good because you have four days, or I have to bring someone else in."

"No pressure right," Abbie tried to laugh.

"Just a little," Danny played back. He wasn't about to just leave it be.

~O~O~O~

7 ~Bewitched~

Back at Netherbourne, Ichabod sat in his suite reading up on Betsy Ross. What he read was a vague reflection of the woman he knew; nothing about her true work during the Revolution. He was frustrated by the finding, further leading him to believe he suffered from some delusion.

Amy had a meeting with the head of the Austen Society about their upcoming Convention. She was just about to take Sarah Davenport on a tour of the grounds and estate when Ichabod came down stairs. He was handsome, and in his Colonial attire, easily caught Sarah's attention.

"Ah, Miss Sarah Davenport, this is the owner of Netherbourne, Mr. Ichabod Crane."

"Mr. Crane, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your estate is beautiful."

"You are very kind Miss Davenport." Ichabod gave her a charming smile.

"Miss Davenport is the head of the Austen Society. They have booked Netherbourne exclusively for their convention in two weeks," Amy gushed.

"Miss Wong, you have a call," Isabel called from the reception counter. "It's the contractor about finishing the renovations."

"I was just bout to give Miss Davenport a tour..."

"I'm sure Mr. Crane could show me around the estate," Sarah smiled.

"Um... Certainly Miss Davenport. It would be my pleasure," Ichabod was put on the spot but he didn't mind.

After Amy finished her call she snuck upstairs to Ichabod's room. Some hair from his brush would be all she needed. Once she got what she needed she hurried to her office. She concentrated as hard as she could but she didn't sense any magic. She would have to use her magic. A quick incantation was all it took, but to no avail. There was no magic. Crane wasn't under a spell or being enchanted. As far as she could tell, he was perfectly fine and simply avoiding Abbie.

~o~

Abbie was already at the beach shack when Amy called to deliver the news.

"Would you like me to speak with him, Abbie?" Amy asked, trying to be helpful.

"No," Abbie let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing of the deck. It was hot but the breeze from the ocean was nice. "Ichabod is a grown man. He shouldn't need to be told to call me."

"Why don't you come to Netherbourne for a couple of days?" Amy suggested. "He can't avoid you if you're here."

"No, I have a training to finish then my new assignment. Whatever this is that he's doing... If it's part of his journey, I have to accept it."

Abbie's phone buzzed and she looked to see a call coming in from Daniel.

"I have to go, Amy. But thanks for everything. I'm going to let it go for now."

"Very well. Do call if you need anything."

Abbie ended the call and answered Daniel's. "Hi Danny."

"Hey, Abs. I was just calling to check on you. Wanted to make sure you made it safe."

"Safe and sound."

She tried to play it off but Daniel could hear the sadness in her voice. "You know, you can talk to me Abs. If there's something troubling you, and you need a friend, you've got me."

She was quiet for a moment. She would love to unload how frustrated she was, but not with Danny. How could she explain Ichabod Crane? "I'm good. I just have to figure some things out on my own."

"I get that," Danny wasn't about to waist an opportunity. "Maybe it'd be best if you came home, to Sleepy Hollow."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She turned off her phone and put it away. The breeze hit her again. It felt so good, calming her anxious mind.

She felt torn as if there were two people inside of her needing to be validated. One was the Witness; a warrior prepared to endure this trial and separation if that's what had to be done. The other was a girl in love who couldn't understand why her fiancé wasn't speaking to her.

It was late afternoon. The ocean blended seamlessly into the early evening sky and the myriad of colors it displayed. Abbie walked out to the beach barefoot, until the cool water wet her toes. She was facing north east, towards England across the pond. She desperately wanted to know... needed to know what this was about. She twisted the engagement ring around her finger hoping to feel some connection to him.

"Ichabod Crane, I'm still here. I'm waiting for you… when you're ready Captain."

~o~

After the tour, Ichabod invited Sara to dine with him. They discussed converting the dining hall back into a more formal and traditional dining room for the convention. They also discussed menu. Ichabod had wonderful ideas for the guests to have an authentic experience.

After dinner, he walked her to her car.

"Mr. Crane thank you for a wonderful evening," she beamed.

"The pleasure was indeed mine, Miss Davenport." Ichabod was laying on the charm.

"Here is my card," she reached in her purse and handed him a card with her contact information. "Perhaps when I return next week, we can continue this where we left off?"

He took the card as the valet brought her car. "I look forward to it," he gave her a generous courtesy farewell, which sent her swooning.

As he walked back into the estate, he got the distinct feeling someone was calling him. It stopped him dead in his tracks as his heart swelled with emotion. He looked around, but there was no one there.

Little did he know, it was Abbie. The Thura could hear her calling to Ichabod and tried to help connect them. But Ichabod had no knowledge of his connection to Abbie or their connection to the Thura. It remained tucked away in the satchel, as Ichabod remained in the dark, with only the faint voice calling out to him.

~O~O~O~

8 ~ Closer~

It was late, Ichabod went to the library and picked up a few books from the author Jane Austen, to learn more about this convention they were hosting. He read through Sense and Sensibility, and could certainly see the appeal. It was a stark contrast to what he viewed on the modern day television.

He wanted to start the next book, but his eyes were tired, and he was desperate for sleep. Before he knew it, he was drifting into a dreams. His dream. The same one he had every night.

_He walks through the wild untamed garden until he finds her. The beautiful young woman with long dark curls, skin the color of chestnut and eyes dark as night._

_She sat on the bank of the river, the soft breeze tossed her curls around her face. He starts to approach her, but he stops himself when he realizes he has no clothing. He stays hidden by the garden, but she sees him. It's almost as if she has been waiting for him._

_She stands to her feet, vision of beauty, completely exposed to him and yet not ashamed. He swallows hard as his heart swirls in his chest. His eyes take in her petite form. She steps closer to the stream and reaches out for him, but he's afraid to go closer. Her lips move as if she's forming words, but he can never hear her. Only this time he can faintly make out his name._

_"Ichabod Crane..." She calls out._

_That voice. He recognizes it. He'd heard that same voice before, and now it had infiltrated his dreams. The same voice he heard when he first awoke in the family crypt in Scotland that called out "Crane."_

_Still he shied away from her. She was a stranger and this was inappropriate._

_"I'm still here. I'm waiting for you… when you're ready Captain." She called out._

_It was the same words he heard earlier. Captain? She knew him, the part of him that he could not_ _remember. He stepped forward away from the covering of the bushes. Her lips moved again, but whatever she was saying, he could not hear her. He moved closer until soon there was only the stream between them_.

_His heart was racing, and he could see the desperation in her eyes. She stepped into the river to get to him. This was different. He'd never come out of hiding before and She'd never stepped into the water._

_"No, it's not safe," he tried to tell her as she went deeper into the water. But she didn't seem to hear him._

_She would not stop. She had to reach him. Soon she was in too deep and the current started to take her away._

_"No!" Ichabod cried out and stepped into the water. He had to save her. He dove in and swam as fast as he could until he grabbed hold of her. He pulled her ashore cradling her in his arms._

_He wiped the wet curls from her face and looked at her. Her eyes took him in, and he felt as if he were losing himself in them, in her. As her tiny hand slid up his chest, he could feel himself wanting her. He was compelled as if under a spell his lips were drawn to hers. Her lips were so soft, he could not stop his tongue from parting them and slipping inside her. He drank her in and it felt so good._

_It was as if she welcomed his every touch. He could feel her heart racing, and was sure she could feel his too. But she was a stranger, a familiar stranger. And yet he could not imagine ever wanting anyone or anything as much as he wanted her._

_Her lips moved again, his eyes fixated on them, and he was certain she said "I love you"._

_He kissed her again, they made love right there._

_Her eyes closed as she melted into a swirl of ecstasy. He clasped her hand in his and kissed her again. It was exhilarating._

_He thought surly he was in love with this vision in his dream. Nothing in real life had ever felt this good. Of course he didn't really know what his real life was. He laid beside her, admiring her dark skin and her fine curves._

_"Who are you? How have you stolen my heart?" He asked her._

_She reached up to touch his face, her hand felt so soft against his cheek. And then she was being pulled away from him._

_He reached out for her but instead he woke up_.

It was dark out and the moon was still in the sky. Ichabod knew immediately that the experience had been more than a dream. He got up and pulled the sheets from the bed, then took a quick shower.

He wasn't sure how he would sleep now, his mind haunted by the mystery woman in his dreams.

~o~

Abbie woke to the sunrise, the light beamed through the window. The sound of the ocean was coaxing her up. That dream had been amazing and had felt so real. She was sure that she and Ichabod had shared it. They'd never shared a dream when they were so far apart. She went to the window and looked out across the ocean. Perhaps this was the purpose for the lack of communication. Ichabod wouldn't just cut her off without a reason.

She smiled genuinely for the first time since her graduation. They were still connected and that connection would only grow stronger.

~O~O~O~

9 ~Flirtations~

Two weeks past and Netherbourne was transformed into a much more familiar place. All vehicles were parked away from the main house, now replaced by horse drawn carriages. Most of the guests did their best to dress in Victorian and Georgian attire. Even the staff was in costume for the convention.

For the week, the guests had been able to experience what it was to live in a Jane Austen novel. Today they divided the guests up into groups of twelve and sent them off to picnic and do a reenactment from Emma.

It took very little coaxing for Sarah to convince Ichabod to join her group. He was having a splendid time, not having to worry about recognition of modern day trappings.

Ichabod was his usual charming self. And as per his character, he was somewhat impervious to the fact that some of the women had become smitten with him; among them Sarah herself. She doted on his every word. They had spent much of the convention together and they seemed to be forming an attachment.

After the picnic she managed to slip her arm in his and he did not object, as they walked back to the House.

"I had no idea you were such a fan of Ms. Austen," she smiled.

"I must admit, I had not read Ms. Austen's works until after we first met. I have you to thank for my new found appreciation."

"Well, Mr. Crane, I am happy to have broadened your horizons." She soften her voice in attempt to lure Ichabod closer. "I do hope you plan to attend the ball tonight."

"I have imposed upon your event enough. I don't wish to become a nuisance."

"Why, Mr. Crane that would be impossible. You have introduced a certain level of authenticity to our event. You simply must come. And I am in need of an escort."

"Well, then in that case," Ichabod turned to her. "Miss Davenport, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball this evening?"

"I'd be delighted," she tried not to gush. She had a naturally wide mouth and full lips and when she smiled her whole face lit up.

They entered the House and Isabel waved Ichabod down.

"Mr. Crane, you had a call from the car rental. They've been trying to reach you on your cell phone."

"On my cell phone?" Ichabod didn't know he had one of the devices.

"Yes. Oh did you ever get it working after you removed it from the bag of rice?"

Ichabod recalled seeing the bag of rice in his satchel. He had wondered what it was for. "Oh, I'm afraid I have not. It's still in the bag."

"If you like I can take a look at it," Isabel offered.

"Actually, I am quite good with these types of things," Sarah offered. "I can go up and take a look at it for you."

"Very well," Ichabod agreed and the pair went to his room.

It only took a moment for Sarah to get the phone cleaned off. "Looks like it's completely dry. We want to be sure before we turn it on."

She plugged it in and once it had a small charge she turned it on. "Ah looks like it's working." She smiled with a tease. Her large brown eyes twinkled. "At least now I know why you never called me."

"Oh..." Ichabod noticed she was closing the gap between them. "Of course I did not mean to offend."

"Of course. And no offense taken," she gave him a polite kiss on the lips, as he stood there a bit stunned. "I should go prepare for the ball. I can't wait till tonight. I'll be sure to come prepared for that too."

Ichabod wasn't sure why she made the distinction between the ball and the night. But he played along. She was pleasant enough for a dalliance. She kissed him again, this time slipping him a little tongue.

She slowly pulled away and twirled a lock of her blond hair.

Ichabod gave her a polite head nod as she left. Sarah was a lovely woman but she wasn't the woman of his dreams. The woman who called to him when he slept and whom he made love to all night, every night.

~o~

Abbie was glad she took the assignment in Westchester County. Her office was pretty amazing. As Daniel had offered hers was actually better than his. She tried to decline it but he insisted.

It wasn't too strange working with Daniel. He managed to keep things very professional. But he did seem to pay special attention to her.

She wasn't assigned a partner, which meant Daniel got to work with her a lot. Of course she had no idea that he was reporting to his boss Agent Walters. She rarely turned down an opportunity to team up with him on an assignment. That's likely why he was perplexed with her today.

"Hey Agent Mills," he smiled as he knocked on her door.

"Agent Reynolds," she waved him in. "What can I do for you?"

"We have an operation going down tonight. We rendezvous at 11pm. Want to tag along?"

"Ah, as fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass," she glanced up from her paperwork for just a moment. Long enough to see the confused look on Daniel's face.

"You're turning down an opportunity to nab some bad guys and continue making a name for yourself. We've come a long way in the last few weeks, Abs."

"I can't tonight. I have plans."

"You don't have a date do you?"

"Not exactly," Abbie looked down at her paperwork. Every night she looked forward to sleep. She was certain she and Ichabod were sharing dreams again. It was a way to stay close to him, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Hmm... Not exactly a date?" Danny mused. "Because I thought you were focusing on work. I'd like to put myself in the game, if you're open to starting a relationship."

"Sir..."

"Oh, so it's sir now," Danny leaned on her desk.

"Yes, sir, since you are my boss."

"Come on Abbie..."

Her phone rang as if saving her from an awkward conversation. "I gotta take this, so..."

Danny threw his hands up in surrender.

Abbie waited for him to leave before answering. "Hi, Jenny. Did I ever tell you, you have great timing?"

"Okay, what did I just get you out off?" Jenny was curious.

"Awkward relationship conversation with the boss," Abbie was quite serious but still got a laugh from her sister.

"We're still on for dinner?"

"Yes, of course. You're buying."

~O~O~O~

10 ~ FlashBack~

The ball was splendid. Lanterns were lit along the driveway at Netherbourne. Guests not fortunate enough to be staying on the estate were met by carriages and brought to the house. It was truly a Marvelous experience.

Ichabod was proficient in many of the country dances and took great joy in teaching the crowd dances that they had not known. Sarah was completely taken by Ichabod's charm. And at times he did feel an affection of sorts for the thirty year old.

He was next on her dance card and they took to the floor. He was proficient in all dances, and felt himself wishing there was a waltz. Of course he knew the Dance was still taboo in England and would likely not be done at a ball in the era of a Jane Austen novel. The country dances would do.

But still something in him longed for the waltz. And as they took a turn he was suddenly hit with a flash of a vision. The woman in his dreams, dark skin, eyes and hair. The curls atop her head the dress adorning her tiny frame. He was taken aback for a moment. But he quickly recovered for the next movement.

After the dance he bowed politely, and asked to be excused.

"Are you alright Ichabod?" Sarah asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It is nearing ten pm," Ichabod tried to make a polite excuse. "I fear the bustling of the night has worn me."

"Perhaps you and I could take a walk?"

"As lovely as it would be to take the evening air, I feel the need to rest my feet. I must retire to my sitting room."

"Then I shall join you. For it is your company that I have enjoyed most during this convention. I also have several ideas for future events I'd like to run by you."

Ichabod was a bit confused by her turn of phrase. "Run by me?"

"Yes... To discuss with you. I'd like to pick your brain."

"Well then I am inclined to accept your request." He smiled at the wording of pick your brain.

She put out her hand and he took it to let her rest it in his forearm as they walked. On their way through the foyer, Sarah paused.

"Excuse me for one moment," she smiled. She went over to the reception desk and spoke to Isabel. "Could you have a bottle of Champaign sent to Mr. Crane's suit? Also we wish to not be disturbed under any circumstance."

"Of course," Isabel made a note of the request. "I'll have room service bring your Champaign right away."

Sarah rejoined Ichabod, taking his arm as they walked up the grand staircase. In Ichabod's day he might request a chaperone to meet privately with a young lady, but he had learned that modern day did not require such precautions.

~O~O~O~

11 ~ His Affair~

The pair sipped Champaign and Sarah discussed some if her ideas for Netherboure. She marveled at the estate and hid the fact that she could imagine herself as a part of it. What young woman would not want her very own George Knightley, Edmund Bertram, Edward Ferrars or Fitzwilliam Darcy. For her meeting a man like Ichabod Crane and possibly living in a place like Netherbourne was a dream come true. And now she was going to pull out all the stops to snare her catch.

"Once the third floor maids rooms are restored, you'd have an increase in rooms available to rent as well." Sarah batted her eyes to flirt as she spoke. "But to my main point, There are people who would pay good money to live a few days reenacting the Georgian, Victorian and Edwardian life."

"I see you have given this a great deal of thought," Ichabod smiled with appreciation.

"And you should give regular dance lessons culminating in regularly scheduled balls."

Ichabod found it hard to be modest, but he tried. "There are far better dancers to instruct the masses than I."

"Nonsense. You looked right at home on the ballroom floor." She flirted mercilessly, touching his arm. "Tell me, which is your favorite?"

"Well, it has been told to me that the waltz is indeed my forte."

"Well then you must show me," she stood up which naturally caused him to stand. "Come now. I've always wanted to learn a proper waltz."

"Well then, it will be an honor to teach you." Ichabod positioned her hands then his.

Sarah hummed a tune in three quarter time as Ichabod instructed her movements. He kept a good safe space between their bodies. As her movements became natural and she needed less instruction, Sarah began to close the gap. Now their bodies pressed together she awaited the opportunity to make her move.

As they danced, Ichabod was taken again by the vision of the woman in his dreams. He could see her dawned in fine clothing and dancing in his arms.

In that moment he was dazed. Sara mistook his pause for adoration of her, and pulled him into a kiss. Ichabod instantly snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Miss Sarah, truly I appreciate your affections. But I'm afraid this is most inappropriate. I do not wish to impugn your honor."

"Ichabod Crane, we may be dressed as in times past but rest assure this is the 21st century." She ran her hands up his chest as she backed him into the wall. "You need not be concerned for my honor. It is my pleasure and your companionship that I want."

Ichabod was a bit shocked by her forwardness as she planted another kiss on him. For a moment it was thrilling. His hands pressed her around her waist as she loosened his shirt from his breeches. It was reminiscent of his time with Betsy Ross (if that had even been real).

Sarah's slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. As soon as her hand pressed against his scar he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked not wanting to lose their closeness.

"No, it umm..." He started, but she didn't wait for an explanation.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed him again, pushing him onto the sofa. She moved so fast that Ichabod hardly knew what was happening. Her hands were everywhere at once it seemed. Before he knew it, his breeches were undone.

She then pulled a small square plastic package from her clutch. Ichabod had no idea what a condom was, and stared at her trying to figure out what she was doing with it.

"My my Ichabod Crane! I cannot wait for you to have your way with me in a most imprudent manner!" She lifted her frock and straddled him.

Good Lord! Ichabod wondered when she had removed her undergarments.

He tried to enjoy it but he still felt committed to someone else. Could it be his wife who was now dead or Betsy who only existed in his delusion? Then there was the mysterious woman in his dreams. His thoughts wondered to her. Why? It tormented him.

Ichabod was suddenly pulled from his thoughts of his mystery woman, by the sensation of upon his person. He immediately pulled her off of him in one swoop and landed her on the sofa.

"My apologies," he had not meant to man handle her. "Can you please excuse me for a moment?" Ichabod quickly got up and went into the bedroom.

He paced for a moment. He didn't feel right. Nothing about this felt right. He felt the scar on his chest. Where had it come from? He had wondered so often. He pulled the condom off and fastened his breeches.

He walked to the bathroom to take a good look in the mirror. For almost two month he hid the fact that he had no idea who he was. Paranoid that he was insane and going to be locked in a mental institution, he had tried to play the part of Ichabod Crane, 21st century business owner. But the truth was he felt lost and afraid.

~o~

It was a little after five. Jenny and Abbie arrived at the house at almost the same time. Jenny had takeout, which was great because Abbie was starving.

The girls enjoyed their dinners together. There were years were they hardly spoke, but the past three years they had been growing so much closer. The fact that they could talk about work and laugh about their day, was truly special.

"So how much time are you actually spending in that fancy office?" Jenny asked as she twirled her noodles onto her fork.

"Not as much as I'd like," Abbie smiled. "I don't mind though. I'm really making my mark. Danny has really come through for me."

"Hmm..." Was all Jenny said she raised an eyebrow and took a small bit of her noodles.

"Hmm?" Abbie pursed her lips and gave her sister a curious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... It's just that you've been talking a lot about 'Danny' lately."

"He's my boss, Jenny. And because of him I'm running the BAU division in Westchester Country."

"No, Abbie. You're running the Unit because of you and your mad skills. He just wanted you here to take Joe's spot... And so that he could get with you."

"He's not trying to get with me."

Jenny let out a snort laugh that she tried to hold in. "Ok, Abs." She took another bite then got up realizing she forgot something. "Oh damn. The time difference! What is it, ten... eleven in England?"

"About 10:30pm, why?"

The county sent me this form Ichy and I have to sign for our business license. I'll just fax it to the Estate."

"Oh," Abbie tried not to seem too interested. "You and Crane have been in contact?"

"No," Jenny wanted to ask about their relationship, but didn't want to frustrate her sister. "You asked me to give him time to do this journey or whatever, so that's what I've been doing. But this is business."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's his birthday?" Abbie looked at Jenny for a confession.

"Maybe just a little, Jenny admitted. "I mean it would be nice to at least sing him happy birthday over the phone."

"Ok," Abbie let out a sigh. Her heart started to race but she tried to keep a straight calm face. She was anxious to hear from Ichabod, and still wasn't sure why he cut off contact.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone and paused a moment to give Abbie the opportunity to object. But with no objections, she called the Estate. Part of her really wanted to give her sister an excuse to talk to Ichabod. She could tell Abbie really missed him.

"Netherbourne Estate, this is Receptionist Isabel Torent. How may I help you?" Isabel's voice was a bit frenzied but still pleasant.

Jenny could tell that there was a big to-do going on in the background. "Hi, this is Jenny Mills. I'm Ichabod Crane's business partner. I need to send a fax for him to sign and return. Could you connect me to his room?"

"I'd be happy to retrieve the fax but unfortunately Mr. Crane cannot be disturbed this evening."

"Oh, he won't mind. Crane is a night owl."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Crane is entertaining. And Miss Davenport made it clear that the two of them are not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry but he's entertaining Miss who?" Jenny flipped the phone to her other ear as if trying to hear her better.

Abbie looked up from her drink, and Jenny had never seen the look that Abbie had on her face before. It was a combination of disbelief, panic and worry. "Jenny?"

Jenny faked a smile and put up one finger for Abbie to wait a moment. It was a total Ichabod move, and Jenny quickly put her finger down.

"Umm... Miss Davenport." Isabel replied.

"Who is Miss Davenport?"

"I'm sorry," Isabelle wanted to be helpful. Ms. Wong had informed her that the Mills sisters where close personal friends of Mr. Crane's, and should be obliged. But in this instance she wasn't sure what to do. "Perhaps you can reach Mr. Crane on his cell phone. I know he got it working today."

"You're sure his cell phone is working?" Jenny asked.

"I believe so. I could take the fax for you if you like, but you will have to call Mr. Crane directly."

"It's fine, I'll just send it tomorrow." Jenny hung up and looked over at Abbie.

Abbie was looking at nothing in particular. She was a bit stunned and confused. She had to believe that whatever Ichabod was doing during this sojourn was beneficial to their duty as Witnesses. Everything between them depended on trust.

Jenny sat down next to her. "I bet she's some old librarian or history teacher and Ichy is just gathering information from her."

Abbie nodded, but Jenny could tell she wasn't really paying attention to her. Her mind was a million miles away. Actually 3,435 miles away.

"How about a movie?" Jenny made an attempt to change the subject. She could tell Abbie didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to call it a night actually. I have work early in the morning." Abbie got up and started clearing the table. Her heart was racing and she really didn't feel well.

"Ok, I could stay the night here." Jenny offered.

"No. Don't let me keep you. Really. I'm just going to get to bed."

Jenny felt awful for the entire situation. It had completely backfired and now Abbie was upset. She couldn't imagine that Ichabod would do anything to hurt Abbie. But if he did, she would kick his skinny ass.

Thirty minutes later, Abbie sat on her bed staring at her phone. She'd been sitting there with Ichabod's name and number pulled up on the screen, but didn't have the nerve to actually call. Finally she hit call, figuring it would likely go straight to voicemail as it had before.

~o~!

Sarah stood in Ichabod's sitting room primping in the mirror. She had her dress off now, leaving on her thigh high stockings and her chemise. She let it hang undone so her breasts would be exposed to him. She wanted to look perfect when he returned. When his cell phone rang her curiosity was peeked. Abbie Mills?

"Hmm?" Sarah wondered if she should answer. She looked at the picture of the very pretty woman of color that popped up on the screen. She wondered if this woman was Ichabod's type and if this was a personal call. She decided to take the risk and answer.

"Hello this is Ichabod Crane's phone." Sarah hadn't actually thought of what to say.

"Um... Hello," needless to say Abbie was surprised Ichabod let someone else answer his phone. "Is Crane there?"

Crane? Sarah felt a bit relieved that she referred to him by his last name. "He's in the loo. I'll get him for you. Can I ask Who is calling?"

Abbie was annoyed. Very annoyed. What was this girl doing in his room. She sounded young. Not like the elderly librarian she had hoped. "This is Abbie... Abbie Mills."

"Is this a business call or are you a friend?" Sarah knew she was pushing it but at this point she was willing to take the risk. She'd gotten to know Ichabod over the past couple of weeks and he never mentioned Abbie Mills.

Now Abbie was past annoyed and this Sarah chick and her perky British accent were getting on her last nerves. "We live together! Can you put him on the phone please!"

Sarah turned red in the face. Surely she couldn't be more than just a roommate. She knocked on the door. "Ichabod darling, there's someone named Abbie Mills on the phone for you."

Ichabod was surprised. He had barely got his phone working and this Abbie Mills was already looking for him. He felt a rush of panic run through him as the fear of being committed to a mental institution hit him. He would have to fake as if everything was fine.

He opened the bathroom door and reluctantly took the phone from Sarah.

"Ichabod darling, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Sarah asked loud enough that Abbie could hear her.

"Please be silent momentarily while I receive the call," Ichabod tried to whisper, not realizing that Abbie could still hear him.

"I'll just wait for you on the bed," Sarah teased him by pulling her chemise.

"Oh…Yes… very well…" Ichabod cleared his throat. "Hello, this is Ichabod Crane."

"Crane? What's going on? Why haven't you called?"

The sound of her voice caught him off guard. He recognized it. It was so familiar and comforting to him. It was not at all what he had expected. He was at a loss for words.

"Crane, are you there? Please talk to me," Abbie was physically shaking now. Ichabod wasn't one to be silent. "Crane… who is that woman?"

"My apologies Miss Mills." Ichabod handed the phone back to Sarah as she waited on the bed. He too was visibly shaken.

"Um, Miss Mills, he can't talk right now," Sarah felt put on the spot. "Perhaps you could try him tomorrow." She hung up, not knowing what was going on or what to say.

Ichabod looked as if he would be ill.

Sarah put his phone down and went to his side. "It's all right. We all have a past. As long as whoever she is… she remains in the past. Then you and I can think about a possible future." She put her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "Now don't be mad but I googled you and..."

"Googled me?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow. What the heck is that?

"Yes," she ran her hand down his chest to his breeches and loosened them again. "I found out it's your birthday. So how about I give you a little treat."

She gently pushed him to sit on the bed and her lips where upon his in a second.

"Good lord," Ichabod thought this girl could give Betsy a run for her money.

After trying for a minute she looked up and saw he absolutely wasn't into it.

"Miss Sarah... We should stop this..."

"It's ok. Not all blokes are into blow jobs." She smiled slyly as she stripped off her chemise then laid back on the floor. "I think this will do you better. Join me when you're ready."

Ichabod's eyes widened. What on earth was she doing? He tried to gather his thoughts. But the last thing he wanted at the moment was for Sarah to be with him period!

"Miss Sarah, I apologize. And I beg you to please cease this at once!" Ichabod grabbed a throw from the bed and covered her. "I have forgotten myself, and I beg your pardon. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"Oh," that wasn't what Sarah wanted to hear. She scampered to her feet completely embarrassed. "So then this woman isn't part of your past."

"Again, my apologies." He opened his bedroom door for her to leave.

She walked into his sitting room where she left her dress "Well when you figure it out, call me. You and I could be really good together."

~O~O~O~

11 ~Her Affair~

Abbie was shocked and hurt. He had actually hung up on her. She crawled into bed and buried herself under the covers. She willed herself not to cry but it didn't work. She cried so hard her face and side hurt. She felt sick, utterly sick. She couldn't believe that Ichabod was seeing another woman while they were together, but there it was.

She remembered the situation with Lindsey from the grief counseling. And now there was this Sarah person. She should have known.

Ichabod had carried on with Betsy while married to Katrina, And with Katrina while engaged to Mary. Then there was Caroline. Not to mention, he had fallen in love with Abbie herself while married to Katrina.

Now she felt truly miserable. She didn't know for sure what was going on with Ichabod and Sarah, but it didn't make the hurt any less. She reached over to her night stand and pulled out the ring Ichabod bought for her. Thinking about how beautiful their time in DC had been only made her feel worse.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She didn't want to think about any of this any more.

~o~

Ichabod sat on his bed reading through the journal of his life. The life he didn't know or remember. There was only one mention of Lieutenant Mills, The officer whose custody he was released to keep from being locked away. And yet when he heard her voice he knew she was the woman in his dreams.

"Treasure..."

He wasn't sure why that word had come to him, but it made him feel good and he associated it with that voice. He remembered the scripture from his days at boarding school. Matthew 6:21 'For Where your treasure is there is where you heart will be also.' It was also in Luke. As a boy he had sworn he would never regard anything so high as to call it his treasure, after the stern teachings against it. Treasure?

He put the journal back in the bag and the Emblem caught his attention. He picked it up, still having no idea what it was. But when he held it, he got a flash... A vision and a feeling. It was Abbie and she was hurting. He immediately put it back down. He had to know who this woman, but he or ride bout what it would mean for his reality.

He picked up the emblem again. Whatever it was, it somehow connected him to this woman named Abbie. This time he didn't shy away from the flashes that came to him. It hurt him to see her crying, even though she was a stranger to him. But what he wanted was to know who she was.

That's when Thura sent flashes of memories through his mind. He saw Abbie in the garden with his mother. How could this be a memory? It made no sense. He grabbed the Thura and the bag and decided to go to the garden. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. If he was getting flashes of memories about the garden he remembered as a child then that was where he needed to go.

The party was in full swing even though it was past midnight. Ichabod managed to slip out without Sarah seeing him. He made his way across the estate to the wall of the Basilica. He could not remember how he and his mother entered into the garden, however He had such genuine and fond memories being a toddler and staying here with her. But that was the early 1750's... Impossible. This must be part of his delusion.

He pulled the emblem from the bag. He hoped it would trigger more images so he could make sense if the flashes he had seen. There was suddenly a flood of images. Again it was Abbie and his mother laughing, singing, and talking together... And to him. They were dressed in 18th century attire. He didn't understand.

He must be insane because clearly he was not in touch with reality. Perhaps he did need to be committed to an insane asylum. He leaned against the stone wall ready to concede to the fact that he suffered from Objective Transference or some Dissociative disorder. But as he leaned against the wall he felt himself falling... Falling through the wall. He hit the ground on the inside of the stone wall.

"What manner of devilry is this?" Ichabod stood quickly and felt the wall that he'd mysteriously fallen through. He then felt an essence touch him. The emblem was emitting something. Ichabod shrank away from it at first but as the essence touched him, he was flooded with memories... Waking up in 2013, meeting Abbie, going to Purgatory, Katrina and Jeremy's deaths, falling in Love with Abbie, time traveling with Her, asking her to marry him, his journey to find Thura and the Tablet... It all came flooding back to him.

Ichabod was so overwhelmed he dropped to his knees. A moment ago he believed he had lost his mind and now he remembered the truth of who he was. Of who the mystery woman in his dreams was. "Abbie!"

~o~

Abbie couldn't sleep. It was barely 8pm and she was miserable. Her mind was racing, and what she wanted was to get away for a couple of days. Ideally she would head out to the cabin, but Cory was still staying there. She thought about taking a quick journey to Marisabel. As nice as it would be to be a mermaid for a day, she thought better of using any type of magic during this time. She called the office and left a message that she'd need a couple of days off. Then she threw a few things in an over night bag, hopped in her SUV and headed south.

Danny wrapped up his case a little after ten and went back to the office to finish some paperwork. But when he got Abbie's message that she'd be taking a couple of personal days off, he put the paperwork aside. This was not like Abbie to leave unexpectedly, and he knew his boss Walters, would not be happy. He decided to do a bit of digging and find out what was going on with her and where she was going.

It wasn't hard for him to find out that there were two calls made from Abbie's house, one from her sisters cell phone to Netherbourn Estate, the next from Abbie's cell phone to Ichabod's. For a moment he worried that Abbie was going to England, but his investigation found that she was heading south.

"Damn it, Mills, what the hell are you doing?" Danny rubbed his temple in frustration as he thought about what to do.

~O~O~O~

~Almost Lovers~

The drive down to the Virginia, North Carolina boarder had been therapeutic for Abbie. But now that she was alone in the little beach shack, all she could think about was Ichabod. She tried to sleep but it was useless. The sun would be coming up soon. She grabbed a beer and went out on the deck to look out into the darkness of the ocean and the night sky. It reminded her of New Year's Day with Ichabod. She could feel herself becoming emotional and fought against it. But the tears stung her eyes despite her efforts to fight it.

As she listened to the sound of the ocean, she heard footsteps from behind. Her heart jumped as her initial thought was Ichabod. She turned but to her surprise it wasn't him.

"Danny?" Abbie couldn't believe he'd followed her down here. "What are you doing here!"

She was breathtaking standing in the moon light. She had a slinky tank top on and her shorts where way to short. Of course she hadn't been expecting anyone. "I was worried about you Abs. What's going on with you?"

"I took a couple of personal days and came here because I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm here and clearly you're upset, so maybe you should talk about it. You can talk to me Abs."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I went out on a limb creating a BEU department for you to run. Don't let some guy mess this up for us!"

"Us?" Abbie turned back to the Ocean and leaned against the deck rail. "There is no us Danny."

Danny leaned on the rail beside her. He was closer than he should be. "There could be an us Abbie."

Abbie's head was not in a good place right now, and this was the last thing she needed. "Can I get you a beer," Abbie deflected and started into the the little beach shack.

"It's kinda late... Or early for a beer." Danny followed her inside. It was hot. He took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

Abbie pulled a cold beer from the old fridge and popped it open. But before she could take a drink Daniel took the beer from her hand. "You don't need this."

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you think," Abbie was trying not to lose her temper on him. She was already on edge and feeling completely miserable.

"I know you're not drunk, yet. But drowning your sorrows isn't what you need." Danny put the beer on the counter behind Abbie, closing the distance between them.

Now her back was pressed up against the counter and he was so close... too close. This was not good. She was too vulnerable. "You think you know what I need?"

She knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She was opening all kinds of doors that needed to remain shut. And Daniel didn't miss a beat.

"I think I do," his voice was direct and determined as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands grasped her bottom pulling her firmly against his body. He was already for her and he wanted her to know it. He opened her mouth with his tongue and pushed inside her.

He lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter and he was wedged between her thighs. His kisses left her lips and found her neck, then down further. He kissed through the thin material of her tank top as he slowly raised it.

Abbie was numb.

"Wow...Abs you are so..." He didn't even finish what he was going to say because he couldn't resist any longer. His lips were on her again. His hands slid up her thighs.

For a moment she let him, but then the numbness went away and she was awaken. This was wrong. Regardless of the fact that Ichabod was carrying on with some woman, she couldn't do this. She'd be using Danny to get over Ichabod... He was her boss. This would get horribly messy.

"I can't Danny..."

"Yes you can. We can." He kissed her again as he ached in anticipation of taking her to bed. But she pulled away.

She hopped of the counter and pulled her top back down to cover herself. "I'm tired. I need time to think. You should probably go." She pushed past him and walked toward the door.

"I um... I drove all night and I didn't actually get a place to stay... so..."

"Really Danny?"

"I was worried about you so I just got in the car and came to get you."

Abbie looked at the time on her cell phone. It was almost six in the morning. The sun would be up soon. She looked around. The place was tiny. Just two chairs a small table and the bed on the other side of the wall.

"I'll just catch a nap in my SUV. It's no big deal." Danny offered when he saw Abbie looking around.

Abbie let out a sigh. "I'm not going to make you sleep in the car. We can share the bed for a couple of hours. But then you need to go back to Sleepy Hollow."

"I'm not going back without you."

"I'm not your responsibility Danny. I'm coming back. I just needed some time to sort through some things." She looked away as he took off his shirt. She was determined not to be tempted.

"I'm here because I care about you."

He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed. He was relieved that she was coming back and hoped Walters wouldn't give him too much grief. But on a personal level, he really liked Abbie. She had gotten to him and he never got over her. He just didn't get why she was hung up on this Crane guy.

"I get that, Danny, and I appreciate your concern..."

"It's more than that for me, Abs." He wasn't about to tell her about Walters keeping tabs on her, but he needed her to know he wanted to be more than friends and co-workers. He gently rubbed her shoulder, which he was glad she didn't pull away from. "You keep saying that you have some things to work out. I just hope you know that when you do, and you're done... I'm here. I think that what we have... and what we can have is worth going for." Of course he meant when she was done with Ichabod Crane, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

She laid down on the bed and turned her back to him. "Get some sleep Danny."

It wasn't the response he was hoping for, but he was pretty tired so he didn't argue with her. He had a feeling she was vulnerable enough that if he tried again she would give in. But that wasn't really how he wanted to have her. It was nice just to be laying next to her. And he had kissed her all over and touched her body, which was something he'd wanted to do for a long time. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep hoping he was closer to getting what he wanted.

But Abbie still couldn't sleep. She was sick over the way Ichabod had abandoned her. How could she have been so wrong about their connection and their bond? She had hoped that when he cut off communication, it was to test their bond and discover if they could communicate over long distances. But the reality was that he was there in England with another woman... doing who knows what.

She turned on the bed to face Danny as he slept. It would just be so much easier to have a normal relationship; a relationship that she could keep casual and let go of when things got complicated; a relationship that wouldn't hurt when the guy decided to walk away.

~o~

Danny woke up a couple of hours later and found Abbie was gone. He jumped out of the bed and looked around. "Damn it Abs!"

He grabbed his phone ready to call her, but found a text sent from her.

Abs: On my way back to Sleepy Hollow. I'll be at work Saturday to make up for today -

Daniel didn't understand her but at least she was going home.


	24. Reunited

24 Reunited

1 ~He's Back~

Knock knock," Daniel called out as he opened Abbie's office door. He held up a hand that held a bag of carry out, and smelled delicious.

Abbie waved him in. She had been daydreaming over some pictures of her dad. She wasn't sure what possessed her to go to his house and follow him around, but she did. And now she was stuck... Just stuck.

She tucked the photos under her report as Danny came in. "Have you come to rescue me from this mountain of paperwork?"

"Not rescue, but I can at least feed you. Especially after all your hard work last night," he smiled as he sat across from her at her desk. Abbie had aided in the rescue of a kidnapped teen, and the office was abuzz about her skill. Daniel had spent a good portion of the morning on the phone with his boss Walters, detailing the previous night's events.

All the attention given to Abbie only made her more endearing to him. He was determined to win her over. "I know you like Szechuan Chicken, but I thought you might like to try something new. Mongolian Beef?"

She smiled as she put her paperwork to the side. It had been almost a week since he'd followed her down to the beach. A week since the dreadful call to Ichabod when she learned he had been spending his time with another woman. Most days she tried not to think about Ichabod and just focus on work. That made her happy.

But Ichabod was never far from her thoughts. She wasn't sure if it was helping that Danny gave her so much attention, but she wasn't going to refuse the distraction.

Eventually, evil would return, and so would Ichabod.

"I will never get over seeing you take down a man twice your size," Daniel grinned before taking a bite of his meal.

Abbie nodded, having barely been paying attention to the conversation he had been making. That happened often when her thoughts wondered to Ichabod. "What can I say."

"How about telling me how you knew he was going to take her back to the house and not the woods."

Abbie smiled and shrugged her shoulder. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had a supernatural instinct about these things sometimes. She took a bite and pointed to the cuisine he had brought for her. "Mmm... This is pretty good."

"It pays to try something different," Danny flashed her his charming smile again. He was now looking at her like her and wishing he could take her right their on her desk. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking you and I could get a movie from the Red Box and watch it at my place. I want us to pick up where we left off last week."

"At the beach house?"

"We almost had..."

"Agent Reynolds, we're at work..."

"Ok, so it's all of a sudden back to formalities?"

Abbie didn't have a chance to respond. Thankfully her phone rang saving her from the awkward conversation. However her relief was short lived.

"Hello, this is Agent Mills...Yes I know him..." Abbie lowered her voice to gain some privacy as she spoke to the customs enforcement agent on the phone. "He's where?... Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is everything all right?" Daniel asked as she hung up the phone.

"Everything is fine, but I have to go," Abbie gathered her paperwork and locked it up.

"You mind telling me why you have to leave in the middle of a work day?" Daniel tried to hide his irritation.

"It's a personal... Family matter," she hurried out, not wanting to explain.

~O~O~O~

2 ~Missing You~

Seeing Ichabod Crane in an orange prison jump suit was something Abbie never thought she'd see. And yet there he was. Her heart skipped a beat as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. If she wasn't so upset with him she would have ran into his arms. As it was, she did her best to stay put, and stay calm.

Ichabod slowly walked towards her. Her hair was cut a bit shorter than when he last saw her in DC. But she was as beautiful as ever. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again, but he knew they were a long way from that.

She kept a straight serious face but Ichabod could see the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't hide it from him.

The reunion was awkward. Ichabod needed an opportunity to explain but not at the customs lock up, surrounded by criminals, and lawyers.

The drive home was long. Ichabod made conversation by detailing his excursion in Antarctica. He was pleased to manage a smile from her when he talked about the whales that swam along side the ship. But he knew a brief smile was far from forgiveness and understanding.

As he spoke, Ichabod could not help but notice she did not wear the ring he gave her. Abbie saw him looking but said nothing.

"Please tell how you have faired with the Federal Police?" Ichabod was hoping to get her to open up and to gauge how upset she was.

""Things are good," her response was quick to the point and then she was quiet again. She pushed a button on her cell phone and called for a carry out order. As they drove into Sleepy Hollow, they picked up her food order and headed home.

He was at least relieved that she was taking him home and not dumping him off at some motel. "I have truly missed our home."

Abbie pursed her lips. She could think of a dozen snide remarks to make but she kept them to herself. "I forgot to mention that your room is packed up?"

Ichabod was a bit taken aback, "my room is packed?"

"I was going to rent out the house and take the Quantico assignment with the BEU. So I had the house packed up."

"Oh," Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't put him out. "I am pleased that you chose to stay in Sleepy Hollow."

"I wasn't going to, but Danny changed my mind. He created a BAU here in Sleepy Hollow for me to run.

Ichabod felt his heart drop and his continence changed. He clenched his jaw to keep himself calm. She calls him Danny? And he created a department for her to run so she'd come home? He didn't like this one bit. He was glad they were now at home and in a minute they could talk.

They walked inside and Abbie pointed to the guest room down the hall. "You can take the guest room or the spare room in the basement for now."

"Yes of course," Ichabod was humbled.

Abbie was almost numb, not fully processing that he was here... He was home. She wanted to be relieved that he was home but she couldn't. She wanted to be angry and cuss him out, but she couldn't. She put the food on the table and pulled out some plates.

Ichabod quickly put his things in the guest room and joined her at the dining room table. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He had so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where or how to begin.

"This is quite delicious," he tried to break the ice again. "The cook at Netherbourne attempted the dish but it was never quite this good."

"I'm sure she did her best. Szcheswan Chicken isn't a British dish after all." Abbie responded. But her voice was distant.

Ichabod could see the sparkle in her eyes was gone. In fact her eyes were sad. Her eyes always gave away her true feelings.

"I dare say it was not the cook or the meal that made the taste so pleasing, but the company kept."

Abbie quickly looked away from him. He had a way with words, a way with making her forget too easily any wrong he had done. In fact it wouldn't take much for her to drag him up to her bed and let him have his way with her.

"Lieutenant..." He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her tiny fingers. "Abbie, I have missed you more than I could possibly say. I can not express enough the depth to which I find the circumstances of the past few weeks most regrettable."

Abbie could feel her heart begin to race, just by the simple touch. She fought to push all the emotion down as they began to creep upon her.

"I have, since receiving your phone call, contemplated how I should explain the reason for my inability to maintain communication."

"Crane, I understand that you needed to embark on your sojourn alone. So did I. I can even understand if you needed to cut off communication." It was the truth. As much as it hurt, at least she could understand if it was to strengthen their abilities as Witnesses. But what she couldn't understand is why Ichabod was spending his time with another woman.

Of course he was quick to understand her meaning. He swallowed hard clasping her tiny hand in both of his. He hated to think of how Sarah answering his phone and being in his room must have hurt her. And now he had to find a way to tell her the truth... That he had forgotten her. After everything they had been through as Witnesses, and all that they had accomplished on their journey. He had forgotten her.

"I must tell you the truth of what occurred, and beg your forgiveness," Ichabod looked down at her hand. He was so embarrassed by the way he carried on with Sarah.

Abbie mentally prepared herself to hear the worst, but the ringing of the doorbell followed by an impatient knock on the door, took them both out of the moment.

Abbie snatched her hand away, and stood abruptly. "I should get that."

Ichabod stood quickly out of propriety. He nearly swore at the ill-timed visitor at the door. "Lieutenant, we really should talk."

The knocking was more persistent now.

"Crane, the door." Abbie left him in the dining room and quickly answered the door. "Danny..."

"Abs, why didn't you come back to work?"

"I had something come up... Sorry."

"It must have been pretty important. I mean, you left in the middle of our lunch. And you never answered me about that date Saturday night. I really do want us to pick up where we left off at the beach." He flashed her his smile again, knowing that it always got a smile from her.

But Abbie didn't smile. "Danny, can we talk about this later?"

Daniel gave her a confused look. He was certain she had been softening to him, but now it was like she'd put up a massive wall. In fact she looked a bit ill all if a sudden.

"Abbie, what's wrong? You have to know by now how much I want you... Us..." He asked as he raised his hand to her cheek.

Ichabod heard Daniel's voice and walked towards the foyer. When he heard That Daniel had asked her on a date, he could feel his temper rise. But when he saw Daniel touch Abbie's face he nearly lost it.

"Ahem!" Ichabod loudly cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Abbie had that deer in the headlights look, as Ichabod made his way to her side.

Daniel managed a smile that was more of a grimace than anything else. He should have known. Abbie always seemed to have it together until this guy came into the picture.

"Agent Reynolds," Ichabod's voice was firm and not exactly pleasant.

"Mr. Crane," Daniel tried to do a better job at faking the pleasantry. "I thought you'd moved back to England. Abbie hasn't heard from you in ages. What brings you back to Sleepy Hollow?"

Ichabod shot Abbie a look. Had she been confiding intimate details about their relationship to another man? "This is my home Agent Reynolds. I have had every intention of returning all along."

"Huh..." Daniel was dumb struck for a moment. "Abs, can I talk to you for a minute... In private?"

Ichabod placed a hand on Abbie's shoulder, "I'm afraid she and I were in the middle of dinner so if you would excuse us."

"It's about work. And it's important," Daniel ignored Ichabod and looked right at Abbie.

"Crane can you give us a minute?" Abbie went into the living room and Daniel followed. Ichabod went into the kitchen and did his best to eves drop.

Daniel was furious and wanted to give Abbie a piece of his mind. How could she let this man back into her life? But he knew Abbie well enough to know not to discuss it now. He took a deep breath and tried to control his temper.

"Mills, you took off in the middle of a work day! And after last week when you didn't show up for work and left town!"

"I called in..." Abbie started to explain.

"The night before! Do you notice a pattern? Because I do?"

"Wait... A pattern?" Abbie was confused as to what he was getting at?

"I know he's the reason you took off last week."

"What?"

Daniel lowered his voice. "When you left I got worried, so I made a couple of phone calls just to make sure you were ok. I found out that Mr. Crane has been seeing a woman named Sarah Davenport, and that you called him shortly before you left. But that's all."

"You had no right!"

"Abbie, I care about you!"

"My personal life is not your business!"

"Fine! But your job performance is! Last night you shined. Everyone took notice... So much so that the entire BAU is waiting for your report as we speak! I'm stuck covering for you while you handle your personal life! I went out on a limb for you, Abs. Don't throw away everything that we've accomplished for some guy who clearly doesn't care about your future or your happiness."

"Danny, you don't understand..."

"I understand this. You need to get your ass back to the office and file your report immediately! I expect to receive a copy within the next couple of hours. If I get another call from the BAU, I won't cover for you. Just remember it's both our asses on the line!"

He stormed past her and left without another word. Abbie stood stunned for a moment. She'd not seen Daniel that upset before. She went into the dining room to grab her keys and her phone and was met by a sour faced Ichabod.

"Where are you going?" Ichabod asked as she gathered her things.

"I have to go to work!" She snapped brushing by him.

"Lieutenant..." He reached for her arm, not meaning to grab her, but the speed that she was moving caused her to spin around.

Abbie snatched her arm away from him and he raised his hands in surrender at his error. "Apologies... Truly, Abbie... We need to talk."

"Right now! Because you decided it was a good time for you! Because obviously I have nothing of importance going on in my life. You're done fooling around with Sarah Davenport so now you're home to screw around with me?"

"No, of course that has not been my intentions at all..."

"I don't have time for this, Crane." She took a deep breath. Her voice and continence went flat as she once again pushed all of her emotions down. "Jenny is at the archives. I'll drop you off there. I think there's some business she needs you to deal with."

"Very well," Ichabod shook his head in defeat. He was desperate to know of the goings on between Abbie and Daniel, but it was too much to discuss in brevity. She wasn't ready to hear him out. And the short drive to the archives would not do.

~O~O~O~

3 ~Obstacles~

Jenny lit up when she saw Ichabod walk through the door. She greeted him with open arms, to his surprise, after the less than warm welcome from Abbie.

Of course Abbie noticed the look Ichabod gave her, but it didn't soften her. "I'll probably be working late, so if you don't mind taking him home."

"It's already after 8," Jenny let out a sigh. "We should go out and have drinks or something to Welcome Ichy home."

"You two have fun," Abbie waved and headed out the door.

Jenny winced and looked at Ichabod. "She is not happy with you."

"I dare say the blame is not with her."

"No, you ghosted her. I don't see her getting over that so easy." Jenny folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "Kind of dredged up some old feelings, I think."

"Oh..." Ichabod sank in a chair. "It was not my intention to cause her such distress."

"She tries so hard to hide it. Just like when we were little and dad left. She put on a brave face for me and Mama. But I would hear her sometimes crying at night," she paused a minute wondering if she should tell Ichabod what she knew.

"I stopped by a few days ago. Thought I'd cheer her up with girl's night in and a movie," Jenny shook her head. "I heard her crying in her room. Don't tell her I told you. She'd hate for anyone to know."

Ichabod buried his face in his hands. "Since our return we have not had a moment's peace for me to explain my situation. In fact I do not know how to tell her what truly happened."

"What did happen? Because you did a number on her... And me too," Jenny asked.

"Oh, Miss Jenny, I know not where to begin. I never intended to abandon your sister. I thought that I had lost my mind... And I suppose in some way, I did."

"What do you mean?"

"My memory was lost to me for some time. I remembered nothing past 1776. All I had to tell of myself was a journal that said that my wife had died and that I was nearly committed to Terrytown Psychiatric Ward.

"Oh my god Crane! You had amnesia." Jenny was stunned "I met a lot of people in Terrytown. The ones that had memory loss were often afraid and very paranoid."

"Indeed. Only I did not know I had amnesia. I thought I was insane. At every turn I feared being discovered and locked up. I thought I suffered from a transference or a dissociative disorder."

"Split personality? Whoa... How did this happen?"

Ichabod shrugged, "I'm still not sure. I remember now, going to retrieve the tablet in Scotland... The next thing I recall was waking up on the ground, surrounded by rubble, with no idea how I got there or why it was no longer 1776."

"And this Sarah chick? Who is she?"

"A shameful liaison... a distraction for my troubled mind. It was all before I could remember who I was. It was hearing your sister's voice on the phone that challenged me to remember."

"You have to tell Abbie!" Jenny went to sit beside him.

"How do I tell the woman that I love that I forgot her and that I indeed carried on with another woman?"

"You just do! She thinks you were just cheating on her. Knowing the truth will help you smooth things over, I'm sure of it." Jenny sighed very relieved that Ichabod wasn't the dog he appeared to be. "I know she seems mad, but the truth is, she's hurt."

"Tell me," Ichabod asked, "what do you know of her relationship with Agent Reynolds?"

"Oh... Well I know he likes her, a lot. Joe says him creating a department for her is a pretty big deal. And he says his friends at the department all know he has feelings for her."

"And does she return the sentiment?"

"It's hard to say, Ichy. I know she's still in love with you."

"She does not wear the ring I gave her."

"You were supposed to come home. She said you two were going to announce it and make the engagement official... But that never happened."

~O~O~O~

4 ~Connecting Hearts~

Ichabod waited up until almost midnight for Abbie to come home. He was desperate to have a chance to speak to her and tell her the truth. He decided to take pen to paper in hopes to encourage her to find time to mend their tattered relationship.

He went to her room and left the note on her bed pillow. He ran his fingers down her bed. His mind was filled with the many memories of the two of them making love in this very spot. Surely she would read his missive and know how much he loved her.

Abbie dragged herself home far after midnight. She went straight for the shower, desperate to release her stress. Danny had stayed at the office brooding as she wrote up her report and did extra work to make up for taking the afternoon off.

It was when she got out of the shower that she noticed the letter on her pillow. Her heart flipped in her chest knowing it was from Ichabod. She tightened the towel around her and sat on the bed, snatching up the note and opening it. She took steady deep breaths to keep her heart steady as it began to beat out of her chest.

_~ My Dearest Lieutenant,_

_I want to begin by telling you that I most ardently and desperately love you. I always have and I shall until the moment I draw my last breath. You are my Treasure. The one thing I hold dearest in my heart. I am aware that my actions over the past few weeks have been abominable, and for that I am truly and profoundly sorry. I must tell you the truth of the matter. I beg of you to lend me a moment of your time in the morning so that we may have words, face to face, thus you will know that what I have to tell you is the absolute truth. Know that I shall endeavor for the whole of my life to, show you my love and devotion._

_Yours Truly and Most Sincerely_

_Ichabod_

She crawled into bed and read the letter a dozen times. Each time elicited a different emotion that she was powerless to contain in private. She went from angry, happy to sad, then through each one again. She would never get to sleep with her mind racing like this. And if she did, no doubt she would dream of him, and in such close proximity he would know it.

But the truth, if she was honest with herself, was that she wanted him, and a dream was not going to suffice. Her heart was racing and she felt hot all over. She knew better but she couldn't help herself. She tiptoed downstairs and walked quietly by the guest room. The light was out and she was sure he was asleep.

She shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? She pulled her towel tighter around her and turned to go back upstairs. But instead she ran right into Ichabod. She was startled.

"Oh, god... Crane, I thought you were asleep." Her eyes inadvertently looked him up and down. He wore a long white night shirt and nothing else. He was all legs. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about it.

"I could not sleep," he took another step towards her, closing the tiny gap between them. He couldn't believe she'd come to his room, and in nothing but a bath towel. His heart was beating rapidly. He wanted to grab her up and carry her to bed, but he refrained.

"I couldn't sleep either... I... Your letter..."

"Yes, Treasure..." his hand trailed down her arm until it met with her hand. Their fingers entwined as he looked down into her deep brown eyes.

She felt herself drifting into the sparkling blue of his eyes. His breath was warm on her face, and she closed her eyes momentarily to take in the sensation. She needed to force herself to come to her senses.

"I just wanted you to know that I read it. Good night." She quickly slipped by him and hurried upstairs. She didn't know what she was thinking going down to him like that.

Ichabod was left puzzled and slightly aroused. He sat down in the dark on the edge of his bed. He needed to calm down from the rush of seeing her in a towel and being unbearably close to her. But his thoughts would not turn from her, and he knew she was thinking about him too. They were so close that they could once again sense each other's thoughts.

Abbie leaned against her bedroom door; her body literally aching for him. She tried to resist but she was like a moth drawn to the fire.

Ichabod watched as his door crept open and she appeared. The light from the hallway poured into the room causing her figure to appear as a silhouette. At first he didn't think it was real. But in a moment, she crossed the short distance from the door to the bed. She stood between his thighs and let her fingers flitter through his hair. This was no dream.

Ichabod reached up and caressed her neck then her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. It was surreal feeling her lips against his. His tongue opened her mouth and slid inside finding hers. He wanted her. It had been too long since he'd last made love to her.

His hands pressed against her body, indulging in the softness of her skin, As he pulled her to him. Finally they pulled from their kiss to take in some air. Their panting breaths were wild and heavy as Abbie tugged at his night shirt. He hastily helped her heave it over his head and tossed it to the side. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her eyes took him in. He smiled as he watched her watching him.

But now it was his turn to see her. He loosened the towel and let it fall to the ground. He looked down her body and up again.

"Glorious Treasure..." He said as he took her to bed.

"Have mercy... I love you, Treasure!" He managed as he gave her all of him. "I love you!"

He desperately hoped that they would go to their special place. He could sense it so close, but Abbie wouldn't go.

Making love was better than he remembered it, if that were possible. His breaths were heavy and began to steady as he came down from the high.

Abbie struggled to catch her breath; each one was short swift and labored. Before she knew what was coming over her, her throat swelled tight and dry and her eyes welled up with tears. This could not be happening. Not right now and not in front of Ichabod. She was about to lose it.

Ichabod lifted up at first thinking it was his weight that was causing her to not catch her breath. But one look in her eyes and he knew that wasn't it at all.

"Treasure?"

She shook her head and struggled to keep her composure. "I'm so damn weak..."

"You are not weak, Abbie. You are the strongest person I know." Ichabod was confused. She looked like she was about to burst into tears and he didn't know why.

She looked at him like he had three heads. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She balled her tiny fist and hit him in the chest.

_~ You are so damn weak! This man could screw a dozen women in front of your face and you'd jump right back into bed with him~_

That was the thought that ran through her head. And she suddenly felt sick again. There was no holding back the tears now.

Ichabod's jaw dropped. He'd heard the thought. He hadn't meant to but it was so loud. "Abbie no, no, no. Erase that thought from you mind. I beg you!"

"It's the truth, obviously!" She was angry at herself. Angry for wanting him. Angry for needing him. Angry because she'd do it with him again right this minute.

Ichabod had to hold her to keep her from bolting. He hated seeing he so distressed especially knowing he was to blame.

"Abbie listen to me, you and I love each other. You are not weak. I love you with every fiber of my being, I love you. You know deep down that I would never intentionally hurt you. It is your instinct to have no doubt of our love for each other. I am ready at this very moment to tell you the whole truth of what happened over the past two months. If you are ready to hear it now, as much as the truth pains me, I will hide nothing from you. I swear it."

Abbie was shaking. She wasn't ready. It was two in the morning and she'd have to get up early for work.

"Treasure, do you wish I should reveal all to you now?" He asked again. He knew it was too late to start this conversation, but he would do anything to relieve her grief.

She shook her head no and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Tomorrow... We'll talk tomorrow."

"Very well." He laid her down and snuggled up behind her. His eyes were heavy with the desire to sleep, but he was afraid she would steel away in the night if he did. He wrapped his long lanky arm and leg around her as an assurance as he drifted off to sleep.

~O~O~O~

5 ~Frustrations~

Ichabod awoke to sunlight pouring into his temporary room. He reached for Abbie and she was gone, just as he had feared. How was she so damn sneaky? He threw on his robe and checked the time. She had an hour before she had to leave for work, so he hoped he wasn't too late.

He darted upstairs and heard the shower running. Good, he could throw together a quick breakfast and they could talk. An omelet, with fresh cut fruit, freshly squeezed juice and coffee. That would be easy enough to manage.

He finished cooking and setting the table just as she headed downstairs with her shoes and briefcase in hand.

"Crane you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." She sighed, looking at the modest spread.

"It was no trouble," he pulled out a chair for her. "I figured we could talk over a light breakfast."

She took the seat he offered and sipped the coffee. "I really appreciate it but I can't stay. I need to be at work."

"So early?"

"Yes. I promised Danny."

His face soured at the mention of Daniel Reynolds. "Lieutenant, we really need to talk about what happened. Our bond is what is important, not Agent Reynolds."

Abbie started putting on her shoes. "He's my boss and my friend."

"Well that is all there is to it, at least."

Abbie looked up from her shoes, "What does that mean?"

Ichabod saw an immediate red flag. Last thing he wanted her to think was that he was checking her fidelity while they made love. "I'm just glad that you had friends to turn to during my absence. But Abbie we should truly talk before tonight. You became rather upset after we made love and..."

"I got upset, because last night was a mistake." Abbie was suddenly very short, still upset with herself. She grabbed her briefcase from the table ready to leave.

"A mistake? How can it be a mistake? Are we not engaged?" He asked.

"Are we engaged Ichabod?"

"Treasure, I have no intentions to end our understanding."

"Does Sarah Davenport think we are engaged? Or have we both fallen back into our old ways?" Now she was being mean, but it was because she was still angry that she gave in to her own temptation. She hurried towards the front door.

Ichabod turned red and clenched his jaw. He quickly beat her to the door with his long legs. "If you insist on bringing Miss Davenport into the conversation then I must insist on us discussing the full matter! But first I must know your meaning of old ways?"

"You know what I mean, Crane. You have a tendency to get engaged and suddenly find yourself sleeping with other women; while I fall back into bed with a guy looking for comfort sex. So..."

She tried to brush past him but he stood firmly in her way. "You have outrageously misunderstood the circumstances of my relations with Miss Davenport. You must stay and let me defend myself! And what happened last night was not mere comfort sex!"

"I wasn't talking about last night!"

"Well I certainly know you reference was not to agent Reynolds or any other man," Ichabod snapped back.

"You have no idea what's been going on with me because you haven't been here! You haven't even called me!"

"I certainly would know if you'd been had by another man in my absence."

Abbie took a step back and looked at him confused. Then the confusion left her face and she understood him. "Unbelievable... "

"Lieutenant, it wasn't my intention to test your fidelity, I assure you..."

"You screw around with some woman, and yet I'm the one who 'virtue' needs checking!" Abbie shook her head. "Well I hope at least you two used a condom!"

"Yes Of course..." Ichabod responded before thinking and Abbie's expression let him know he'd hung himself. "I mean no... What I mean to say is yes but... Dear lord!"

"Get the hell out of my way!" She was on fire and wanted to scream. She had to get out of there.

"I must insist most fervently that you allow me to explain myself! For without the entire explanation, we could have nothing further so say to each other that would not lend to continued escalation of an already troublesome situation." Ichabod pleaded.

"Ichabod Crane, I am warning you to get out of my way... Right now!"

Ichabod saw that she was dead serious so he stepped aside. "Abbie please let me explain! I forgot myself while I was in England these two months past!"

"Yes you did. Just like you forgot yourself when it came to Mary, Katrina, Abraham, Betsy... and who knows how many others you left scorned in the wake of your romantic pursuits!" She hurried out and slammed the door behind her.

She hadn't understood what he meant, and Ichabod was left completely out of sorts.

~O~

Abbie drove to work and parked at the far end of the parking lot. She wanted to be in early before Daniel so that he would see how committed she was. She was relieved that he wasn't there yet as she took the key from the ignition and grabbed her case. But she wasn't ready to go into the office.

She was still shaking. She just witnessed her relationship implode. How could he do this to her? They should have left things platonic. They still had to be Witnesses together. She plopped her head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths. She was not going to fall apart here.

She was startled by a tap in her window. She looked up to see Daniel. Great! She opened the door. "I was just heading in." She faked a smile.

"Abs, are you all right? You look like hell." Daniel leaned into her SUV.

"Well that's better than I feel." She started to get out but he held her back.

"No. What's going on?"

"Danny I told you I have some things to sort through, but I haven't had a chance to it, and everything has escalated..." She shook her head.

He could tell she was doing everything she could not to cry. She hated being emotional in front of anybody. But he could see her shaking.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to add to whatever it is you got going on. I know I gave you a hard time yesterday. But if you need me to cover for one more time I will."

"No, I can't go home right now. I need to work."

"All right then. Let's get to it," he flashed his smile at her, and she tried to return one to him.

6 ~The Case ~

Danny had just going over some case files, when he got a call from Walters. He answered his cell as he walked over to close his door.

"This is Reynolds," he said hoping they hadn't gotten wind of Abbie erratic behavior.

"There's a case about to go to in in a half an hour," Walters informed him. "We have a cult/ serial killer situation on our hands. Been tracking these folks for years but never able to get in or get anything sound. We want Mills on he case."

"That won't be a problem,"

"Good. She's going to need a partner on this one."

"Great. I'll make myself available..."

"We want Mills to choose her partner. We're testing her instincts, and we happen to know her old partner is back in town."

Daniel grimaced. He couldn't believe it. "Yeah I know the guy. I do not trust him. She's more level headed without him."

"Well we will see if she chooses an agent or someone else. I mean in Reynolds. Make sure she knows she can choose anyone. Got it!"

"Yes sir. Understood."

"And don't worry, we are sending in that Diamond in the Rough as back up."

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that."

Daniel hung up and swore under his breath. He was sure Abbie was being tested, and if she chose this guy Crane, she risked making herself and him look like fools.

Abbie read over the case notes, while Daniel sat at his desk. A minimalist/partly nudist cult that passes itself off as a couples counseling retreated to recruit new members. The current owner took over the operation from his parents, as they did for several generations. The group is migrant, and several couples have gone missing for decades after leaving the facility. Not to mention some couples who have thought to be in the group, might have gone missing as well. Being minimalist they use very little technology to keep in communication with their families.

"Your part in this is top secret. We want you to infiltrate the group and find out if these are our serial killers."

"Ok."

"Doesn't bother you that they are nudist optional or minimalist?" He asked. "You might miss your cell phone."

"Nope. Doesn't bother me. It's a case." Abbie recognized one of the names from her research on the coven that turned against Sarilda of Abadon. The other name was last name was Kent just like Solomon Kent. Her supernatural senses where on high alert.

"You're going to need a partner for this. I'm giving you liberty to choose whomever you think will work best. Just so you know I am available for this one."

"Ok. But I can choose anyone?"

Daniel turned up his lip, but nodded. He really hoped she wouldn't chose Crane.

"I think Crane and I should work this one. I know things are sketchy between us on a personal level right now... But he and I have worked similar cases, and he's good. We can put our friendship aside to get the job done."

Daniel wanted to throw something. She didn't even take a minute to think about it. "You better be right about this. If he blows this case..."

"He won't." Abbie assured him.

"Fine! Get Crane. You show up this afternoon with this invitation pamphlet. You're there for the couples counseling, but there's no guarantee you'll be accepted in. If they don't accept you then you're screwed."

"Don't worry, they'll let us in." If Abbie's instincts were right, she and Ichabod would definitely get in. It was getting out that worried her.

"You have one shot. Get your stories straight. I know this is rushed but we have a small window to get you in before they stop accepting couples and go back underground. I'm counting on you Mills"

Abbie called Ichabod to her office. It was the first time he'd seen it and it was nice. He had hoped that she wanted to talk, but couldn't imagine she'd want to have it out at her office. And he was right. She handed him the case file.

"We've got to have our fake identities and our stories down in less than two hours. The camp is holding interviews starting at 3pm. Can you handle this?"

"Yes of course." Ichabod studied the case.

"Good because I think we have a supernatural case on our hands." Abbie was flat and direct. She was still upset, but an absolute professional.

There was a knock on her door and a young technician came in. "Agent Mills, I have those samples you asked me to run yesterday..." She couldn't help but notice Ichabod and grinned stupefied.

Ichabod chose to ignore the young blond and turned his attention away.

"Is that all Dani?" Abbie asked trying to coax the woman back to her senses.

"Oh... Also Agent Reynolds asked me to give you this. It's a cell phone disguised as a hair brush, an analog men's watch that has a sweep in it, and a pair of GPS earrings and a few other things. He says you'll know what it's for and to call him if you have any questions."

"Perfect."

Abbie took the devices as Dani walked slowly to the door still staring at Ichabod. As soon as she was out he closed the door and went back to studying the case with Abbie.

~O~O~O~

7 ~Dynamic Duo~

The meeting place was a simple tent set up in the middle of the woods, with a painted hippy looking bus waiting to cart away the accepted couples. Ichabod and Abbie were posing as William Crane and Abigail Dixon. If these people were as aware of lineage names as she was, the last names would be enticing.

They were surprised that two dozen couples showed up to join the retreat. Abbie wanted to get a jump on her suspicion and start working the case. She went around introducing herself and Crane to the other couples. As she shook hands she tried to sense out whether or not they were witch bread.

In a few of the couples, both were witch breed. Other couples, one was witch breed and the other was not. But many of the couple were not witch breed at all. Then there was another young woman... Sophia Florez. She wasn't witch breed, but there was a supernatural presence about her.

Sure enough as couples entered the tent for the interview Abbie was quietly telling Ichabod who was and was not going to be picked. She was right on the money. As long as one of the pair was witch, the couple was accepted. Then there was Sophia and her boyfriend Eric Flynn. They got in too. Next was Ichabod and Abbie.

The retreat directors were a couple in their early forties. Both nice looking with slender builds.

"Mr. William Crane and Miss Abigail Dixon... Welcome." They were warmly greeted by a woman wearing a simple beaded robe that was exposing most of her unmentionable bits and had a flower in her red curly hair. "My name is Elaine Kent and this is my significant other Matthew Crone we are the owners and directors of Peaceful Spirit Retreat." She hugged them both generously.

"We are so happy that you've inquired about joining our retreat," Mathew who also wore a simple unclosed robe was next to hug them both. It was kind of startling. But the couple was so cheerful and kind that it wasn't a terrible experience. Just kind of awkward. More awkward was Mathews long blond hair that he tossed constantly.

After they hugged Abbie and Ichabod their faces lit up even more, as the couple gave each other a look. Abbie knew the couple could sense their power.

They had a delightful conversation in which Abbie and Ichabod could honestly say that they were having some relationship issues and trust issues. Their story was so real, Elaine and Mathew believed every word and suspected nothing.

"There is something you need to understand before we accept you into our Peaceful Spirits community," Mathew took off his robe testing their comfort levels. "We are nudist optional as you know but all clothing is kept to a minimum... simple robes or loin cloths, And several of our meetings are mandatory and nude. Is that acceptable for you?"

"I have no problem with it," Abbie said frankly.

"I am a bit more modest however I shall adapt, I'm sure," Ichabod chimed in.

"Very good." Elaine smiled. 'The only other thing is cellular and other electronic devices are collected before you get on the bus and returned when you leave the camp. Minimalist means something different to everyone. As far as shaving, hair products and hygienic products... You can decide that for yourself. Once a week there is a trip to town to purchase whatever you need.

"You should want for nothing. It truly is a refreshing lifestyle. We hope you both chose to stay on and join the Peaceful Spirits Family," Mathew chimed in.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other.

"Looks like we're doing this," Abbie held out her hand. "You ready Crane?"

He took her hand in his, "Ready Abbie."


	25. Peaceful Spirits

25 Peaceful Spirits (clean)

~Prelude~

"Mr. William Crane and Miss Abigail Dixon... Welcome." They were warmly greeted by a woman wearing a simple beaded robe that was exposing most of her unmentionable bits and had a flower in her red curly hair. "My name is Elaine Kent and this is my significant other Matthew Crone we are the owners and directors of Peaceful Spirit Retreat." She hugged them both generously.

"We are so happy that you've inquired about joining our retreat," Mathew who also wore a simple unclosed robe was next to hug them both. It was kind of startling. But the couple was so cheerful and kind that it wasn't a terrible experience; just kind of awkward. More awkward was Mathews long blond hair that he tossed constantly.

After they hugged Abbie and Ichabod, their faces lit up even more, as the couple gave each other a look. Abbie knew the couple could sense their power.

They had a delightful conversation in which Abbie and Ichabod could honestly say that they were having some relationship issues and trust issues. Their story was so real; Elaine and Mathew believed every word and suspected nothing.

"There is something you need to understand before we accept you into our Peaceful Spirits community," Mathew took off his robe testing their comfort levels. "We are nudist optional as you know but all clothing is kept to a minimum... simple robes or loin cloths. And several of our meetings are mandatory and nude. Is that acceptable for you?"

"I have no problem with it," Abbie said frankly.

"I am a bit more modest, however, I shall adapt, I'm sure," Ichabod chimed in.

"Very good." Elaine smiled. "The only other thing is cellular and other electronic devices are collected before you get on the bus and returned when you leave the camp. Minimalist means something different to everyone; as far as shaving, hair products and hygienic products... You can decide that for yourself. Once a week there is a trip to town to purchase whatever you need.

"You should want for nothing. It truly is a refreshing lifestyle. We hope you both chose to stay on and join the Peaceful Spirits Family," Mathew chimed in.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other.

"Looks like we're doing this," Abbie held out her hand. "You ready Crane?"

He took her hand in his, "Ready Abbie."

~O~O~O~

1~ Safe Travels

In the end it was thirteen couples chosen. Ichabod and Abbie, along with Sophia and Erik, five other split breed couples and six full Witch breed couples.

It was almost midnight before the bag search was done. They were allowed to keep things like mace and small pocket knives and simple watches. But any weapons and all other electronics had to be turned over before getting on the bus.

Next they were sent into tents to change out of their worldly clothes and into plain cloth dresses. They were practically see-through, and both men and women wore them. Ichabod's went almost to his thighs while Abbie's was well below her knees. She couldn't help but snicker.

"I do not see what the amusement is about," Ichabod scoffed as he tried to pull it down some.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," she grinned.

They were each given a bag of pretzels and bottled water as they entered the bus. Abbie was leery as to whether they should drink.

"I shall drink mine," Ichabod offered in a whisper. "Then pour some of yours into my bottle. Wait to see what, if any, effect is to be had."

"Ok," Abbie nodded.

During the early part of the bus ride, Abbie and Ichabod took the time to get to know the others, commencing their names to memory and learning where they are from. Abbie wanted information on the witch lineages to add to her journal. Soon everyone was falling asleep.

Abbie could tell Ichabod was tired. "Get some sleep. I'll stay awake and keep an eye on things."

"Wake me if you tire Lieut... Abbie." He yawned trying to get used to not using their pet names.

A minute later, Abbie shook Ichabod but he didn't budge. As she suspected the water was drugged. She could tell they traveled south through Pennsylvania.

Soon Elaine waved Abbie over to come sit with her.

"I saw the way he looks at you," Elaine whispered. "He is absolutely in love with you. But you don't seem to trust in that love."

"It's hard," Abbie sighed. She had to play the part, but no way did she want this woman knowing all her personal business.

"I truly hope you two find peace and love during your time with us," Elaine was unbearably kind. "And we would truly love to have you both if you decided to make Peaceful Spirit your permanent home." This woman meant to make her a friend. "Let me get you another bottled water..."

"Actually I have a little of mine left," Abbie faked a yawn. "Besides I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. But thank you," Abbie faked a smile before returning to her seat. She noticed someone else awake. Sophia. She peeked one eye open and Abbie knew she'd been pretending to be asleep. Now Abbie was going to do the same.

Once she was pretending to sleep the bus made a turn to go back north, then an hour later they went west. She wondered where they would end up.

After a nine hour drive, the sun was up and they arrived on the shores of Lake Erie Abbie was certain. Next was a ferry ride to a private island. Once they arrived they were taken into a large yurt where they removed their cloth gowns and were able to choose light material for a robe or other minimal coverings.

Ichabod chose a loin cloth and small throw robe. The material was so thin he thought it hardly mattered, but he wanted to maintain some semblance of modesty.

Abbie was ready to go full nude. She was undercover and wanted Elaine to believe she was fully embracing the lifestyle. Ichabod however didn't like the way some of the guys were staring at her rear. Even Mathew seemed a little too handsy with Abbie for Ichabod's comfort.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod whispered. "I beg you please at least chose a small cloth to cover your... Ehem... Double jug."

Abbie gave him a side eye. "I thought you could handle this Crane." She snatched the small cloth from his hand and whispered through gritted teeth. "I should have picked Danny to do this."

"You mean to wound me with your words again," he hissed and walked away.

Elaine noticed the tiff between them and went to Abbie.

"I don't know why I keep saying things that I know will upset him," Abbie shook her head as she tied the loin cloth around her waist.

"Sometimes when someone hurts us, we subconsciously look for ways to hurt them back. Even if we love them," Elaine placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think our first exercise will be most beneficial for the two of you. Come let's get you settled in. Our session begins soon."

Mathew followed Ichabod out of the yurt. "William, a moment..."

Ichabod turned around, "please call me Crane. I hardly answer to William."

"Certainly," Mathew put his arm around Ichabod as they walked. "You will get used to the ways of the camp. Abbie is embracing it, and you will too. Don't let modesty or the lack of it trouble you, Crane. There is a reason we live this way. You shall see."

~O~O~O~

2~ Get Over It

It was time for their first session. The couples sat at the edge of the Lake while Elaine and Mathew reintroduced themselves. They were Mathew and Elaine Serene. Abbie wondered if this secret last name was why the FBI had so much trouble finding them.

They gave a quick lecture on ridding one's self of the distractions that mask people; like clothes and distractions like electronic devices. Since the session was mandatory nude, most everyone sat crouched up trying to hide their private bits.

Their first assignment was to separate from their partner for twenty-four hours. During that time they had to write down all the reasons they loved each other, the things that made them angry about each other, how it makes them feel and why they came to Peaceful Spirits.

But first...

"Before we separate the ladies from their men, there is an exercise we must do," Elaine smiled at Mathew.

"Everyone stand up gather around," Mathew pulled everyone in fairly close as a guitarist approached and began playing music. "We must all shed our shyness, and frankly... Get over ourselves. Dance everyone... Dance and be free."

Some of the newbies started dancing right away. Others were looking around in disbelief.

"Let every care go. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks... It doesn't matter." Elaine smiled and took one young man's hand. His cheeks turned red, but he started dancing about.

"Come on Crane," Abbie took his hand and started swaying.

Ichabod hardly moved. "This is ludicrous!" He sneered under his breath. "I'm supposed to just go flouncing around with my... Unmentionable bits flapping about... And if one more gentleman makes eyes at your double jug..."

"Crane, I swear... Do not blow this for me." Abbie whispered through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

As ridiculous as this seemed, there was a serious matter to be uncovered. Dozens of missing persons were believed to be murdered by this cult. And she was determined to take them down. They had better put on a believable act or they might be the next to end up dead.

Ichabod knew the matter was serious and he'd have to get over his apprehension. He awkwardly bobbed side to side in small movements. He didn't really relax until he saw her smile. A real genuine smile; and her eyes sparkled. He hadn't seen that since DC. He got a little choked up watching her. It truly warmed his heart.

The exercise seemed to have its intended effect. Soon everyone was smiling and far more relaxed.

Afterwards the guys were taken to one side of the small island and the girls to the other. Abbie knew this couldn't be the place because the island was too small.

Elaine and Mathew met in a small private yurt to discuss their new comers.

"Oh Mathew, did you feel it?" Elaine could hardly contain her enthusiasm. "I feel invigorated with every touch."

"As do I," Mathew chimed in. "Abbie and Crane have a power within them like nothing I've felt before."

"Yes! I haven't felt this strong in centuries. And their power is even stronger when they are together. I hate that they have to be separated tonight," she shook her head. "But I have a plan for tomorrow."

~O~O~O~

3~ Day Two~

The next morning after a light breakfast they had their next session. First they exchanged their notes with their partners to read. Of course Ichabod wrote the most beautiful things about Abbie, her smile and her eyes, her kindness, dedication and determination. She couldn't help but smile reading it. Then came the things that bothered him.

"Quick to temper? Oh _I'm_ quick to temper?" She scoffed.

"Well it beats being referred to as an untrustworthy scoundrel," Ichabod snapped back.

Next the couple had to talk about how what they read made them feel. One at a time, couples stood up and talked about their relationships. Abbie realized how seriously the couples were taking this. They really believed this killing cult was relationship counseling. There were some arguments and some tears and lots of hugs. When each couple finished, Elaine gave them a special assignment for the day.

The only couple that seemed off to Abbie was Sophia and Erik. Their story was fine, just a bit too clean for Abbie. They'd been friends for about a year, recently decided to take things to the next level, and they want to see if they are meant to be. She was sensing something from them that she couldn't put her finger on.

"When it's our turn we should fake an argument and then make up," Abbie suggested with a whisper.

"That should be effortless enough being that falsifying a quarrel is unnecessary."

Ichabod and Abbie went next. But this time, something different happened. They began a fake dispute, but before they could reconcile, they were interrupted.

"Crane, Abbie," Elaine stood up and walked to them. "I can see the two of you love each other dearly. I think that a day at the pond will suit you both."

"The pond? What pond?" Abbie asked.

"It's not far, but it is secluded," Elaine took both of their hands in hers and held them firmly. "I want the two of you to be completely honest with each other. Hold nothing back. And you are not allowed to use sex as a way to hide from your issues."

"Very well," Ichabod agreed and Abbie nodded.

After the last couple had their turn, the group parted ways to begin their assignment for the day.

Abbie and Ichabod were escorted to a rocky hillside. But something was off, and Ichabod's mind was working overtime.

Abbie saw the look on his face and knew something was up. *Alright Crane. What are you thinking?*

Ichabod looked at Abbie having heard her thought. He raised an eyebrow to her, and she realized the practical application of their abilities.

*This elevation was not here before,* Ichabod corresponded to her while pretending to listen to Mathew. *We would have seen a hill of this height, situated here upon our arrival on the boat.*

*_You're right,* _ Abbie agreed. *_Looks like the island has grown by... maybe a mile and a half.*_

Ichabod glanced around. _*that is indeed an accurate assessment by my estimation_.*

Just over the cliff was a tiny hot spring nestled between a pair of weeping Willows and a tiny yurt beside it.

"This is nature at its best," Mathew gushed, arms raised as if absorbing nature.

"It is really nice," Abbie smiled.

"There are refreshments in the yurt enough for the whole day and tonight as well as some other necessities. The outhouse is just a few feet beyond the tree line over there. The hot spring is divine, so please make use of it. But remember no sex until all is resolved." Mathew took their hands in his and brought them together, "Now the two of you are to stay here and let it all out and then just let it all go. Be at one with nature, be at one with yourselves. Hold nothing back. You will feel a complete rejuvenation by morning."

He grinned and then hastily turned to leave them in peace.

"I think he's gone," Abbie stared off into the direction Mathew left.

"Yes, but we should beware of spies lurking about."

She nudged her head for him to follow her inside the tiny yurt.

~O~O~O~

4 ~Confessions~

The yurt was tiny, no more than 12 ft around. There was a plush mattress on the ground dawned with lovely blankets and pillows, a couple of lanterns a basket of assorted homemade lotions and creams, a bowl of nuts and another larger basket filled with ice, water and fruit. Ichabod discreetly tapped a button on his analog watch and moved about the room discussing the lovely framework of the yurt.

"There appears to be no detectable surveillance devices in here," he said after he gave the room a second sweep.

"Good. At least we know we can talk out loud in here," Abbie took off her small earrings to make sure the GPS was working. She hated not having her personal belongings, particularly the brush with the cellphone hidden, as it was left in the girls' cabin.

"Out there we still have to be careful of spying eyes." Ichabod raised an eyebrow as if giving a warning. He picked up some of the bottles with homemade lotions and creams. "Ah, Katrina used to make this one. Smells refreshing and repels Mosquitos better than anything I've seen used in today's generation. I remember one summer we had more blood drawn by Mosquitos than from red coats it seemed. This fixed the situation and we were all the happier for it."

"Interesting that Katrina used to make that. It'll come in handy out here," Abbie put her earrings back on. "Anyway, we just need to get through this week and be accepted into the group. Then find out where their real compound is. We should go put on a show for them in case they're watching."

She started to leave but Ichabod gently grabbed her arm. "Lieutenant, please, a moment."

Abbie took a deep breath, she knew the look in his eye and the tone in his voice, both suddenly somber yet serious. It was unnerving how he was able to completely alter the atmosphere.

"Do you really think we should do this now," Abbie wasn't sure she wanted to know the details of his affair. Maybe it would just be easier if she forced herself to get over it.

"I'm afraid we must," he took both of her hands in his and hung his head. "I cannot continue with you believing the very worst of me without knowing the whole of the truth. After you learn of the circumstances, I will fully accept whatever opinion of me you see fit to bestow."

"Ok," she nodded. That was fair enough.

"Please sit with me," he led her by the hand to sit on the bed.

He let out a low breath as he faced her. She was truly beautiful. Every fiber in his being wanted to lay her down and make love to her. But first he had to get through this.

Ichabod swallowed hard as he thought of how to begin. "When I told you yesterday that I forgot myself... I did not mean that I forgot my morals or my manners or that I was an engaged man. I truly forgot myself."

Abbie looked confused, "What do you mean?"

When I returned to England I intended to retrieve the tablet and return to you directly. But there was an accident. I still don't remember what happened. Only that I awoke in the tomb with my head injured and no memory past early 1776."

"You had amnesia?" Abbie looked him right in the eye. "You're serious?"

"Very," Ichabod insisted. "I had no idea how I arrived in Scotland on my family's estate. But worse I didn't understand how it could possibly be 2016. I read through the journal the Angels left for me and read details of a life that was so similar to my own. Then I read how I was diagnosed with a mental disorder after an accident, and I was nearly committed. And that I was released into the care of Lieutenant Abbie Mills."

"Oh my god..." Abbie shook her head. "You thought you'd gone insane and that I was going to lock you up."

"Yes... My only recourse was to avoid your calls and hope nobody noticed that I was not the insane Ichabod Crane. I thought that I had ended up like my mother."

"Ok, you don't have to say any more... I get it." Abbie started to get up but Ichabod took her hand.

"There is something else... About Miss Davenport..." Ichabod struggled now.

"I don't need the intimate details and what positions you did it," Abbie looked away from him.

"No, Abbie. I could not go through with it. We started, but I stopped it. Even though I had no idea who you were, something deep inside of me had remained faithful to you."

"You stopped it?" Abbie was relieved and saddened all in the same moment.

"Yes," Ichabod nodded and reached to caress her cheeks. "Please say you will forgive me, and not think of me as the unfaithful blaggard.

"I forgive you." Abbie's voice was barely audible.

Her stare went blank as she removed his hands from her face, got up and then left.

Ichabod sat there not knowing what to think, then followed her outside. She sat at the edge of the tiny hot spring letting her toes dangle in the water.

"Abbie," he whispered sitting down beside her. "What is it? If you do not truly forgive me, please tell me so. I will spend the whole of my life in attempt to make up for any pain that I have caused you."

"I really do forgive you Crane," Abbie stared into the water.

"Then let us make love and I will show you how deep my passion runs for you."

"We can't" Abbie shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because our assignment is to be completely honest with each other," Abbie didn't lift her eyes from the water.

"I know that they are actual trained psychologists... But we are not really participating in this retreat," Ichabod whispered. "But if you feel I have been holding anything back, pray tell. I will share anything with you. I promise."

"It's not you Crane," Abbie looked up into his eyes. "It's me... It's about Danny."

The smile left Ichabod's face and was replaced by a scowl. "What of Agent Reynolds!"

"I don't have the excuse that I lost my memory..." She shook her head and let out a deep breath. "So I don't know what to say."

Ichabod felt the heat rise in his body as a lump swelled in his throat "No," he shook his head as his face turned red and the vein in his forehead popped out. "Unless he has the man hood of a pin prick, he has not..." He couldn't finish because the lump prevented him.

"We umm... We slept together, but we didn't go all the way." Abbie hung her head. "I'm sorry. When I heard Sarah on your phone... I just... I freaked out. I ran away. Danny followed me to the beach and tried to comfort me. And things just were happening before I could wrap my head around everything I was going through."

"I do not blame you," Ichabod huffed. "That Agent Reynolds is like a snake lurking and waiting to strike! He should be..."

"Whoa, Crane... I am a grown ass woman. I know better. I'm sorry."

Ichabod was quiet for a while as they sat by the water. After about ten minutes Abbie felt his finger flitter across the back of her hand.

_*I love you Treasure*_

She looked up at him and smiled as he sent the thought to her. "I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her ever so gently. He could feel her smile upon his lips and it radiated through his core.

He let his forehead rest against hers. Their noses nuzzled playfully as he breathed her in.

"I believe I shall always forgive no matter what wrong you do. I cannot help it." He sighed. "I think I should go mad without you."

"I think I will always forgive you too," she sighed back. "The sex is just too damn good."

Ichabod shot her a look with a sly grin and an eyebrow raise. "You are rather in a mood to tease."

"Not a tease, since I think we have completed our assignment."

"Good, because I've been hoping you would make up for missing my birthday," he feigned sadness.

Abbie playfully gasped, "oh, I did miss your birthday, didn't I. If only I could think of something to give you to make up for it." She pretended to be thinking.

Ichabod leaned back on his elbows hopeful that she would give him what he really wanted.

"You are terrible," she laughed.

"A man could hope..." Ichabod shrugged.

"You don't have to hope," she said, untying his wrap. "Because I will gladly..."

They made love in the pond surrounded and immersed in the warm healing waters. Afterwards, he held her there, kissing her between smiles and laughter. They weren't ready to be apart. They just wanted to stay in this moment for a while.

~O~

Mathew and Elaine sat in their Yurt discussing their new batch of recruits.

"I worry that the unwanted have not begun to feel sick yet," Mathew said to her as he sat in a chair.

"Yes, it is very strange. By now they are usually starting to feel fatigued because the island is draining them. Without latent powers, how are they still healthy?"

"Well if they try to stay, eventually they will die. Better they decide to leave at the end of this retreat."

"Do you feel that my darling?" Elaine abruptly walked outside and to the small stream flowing by their yurt.

"Yes, I feel it now," Mathew nodded.

She knelt down and touched the water. "They are making love in the hot springs! And it feels amazing!" She shuddered as euphoria wisped through her.

Mathew knelt down with her and put his hand in the water. He was so overwhelmed that he bowled Elaine over, planting himself firmly between her thigh. "I have to take you right now,"

"Do it!" She encouraged him. They had wild abandoned sex, like they hadn't had for decades.

~O~O~O~

5 ~Intimate Details~

The moon was up now. The stars littered the sky. Ichabod and Abbie laid out on a blanket. They decided to take turns rubbing cream on each other. The last thing they wanted was to be eaten up by Mosquitos. Or at least that was Abbie's excuse when she started rubbing the cream onto Ichabod's back.

Her tiny fingers felt divine working his muscles down his back. She then began massaging his derrière and the sensitive parts of his upper thigh. He adjusted and she knew it was because she was arousing him... which is exactly what she wanted to do.

She worked down his calf admiring the muscles then back up to the sensitive areas. "You are such a hairy beast," she teases.

"You love it," he growled at her touch. "As I love the way you are groomed smooth as fine silk."

"We'll see how silky I feel after a week in the wild," she snickered.

"Well I shall love and desire you even if you become as beastly as I," he smiled and groaned as her little fingers got a little too far between his nether region.

"Ok, front side," she smacks his behind and he obeyed. Her lips purse into a grin when she him.

"Somebody wants to come out and play," she teased.

"Always when you are near Treasure," he gave her a devilish side smile. This he liked. It didn't bother him at all to be in the buff when it was just the two of them. It felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She sat up by his chest and playfully dabbed his forehead and cheeks, then his neck around the beard. He watched her breast bobbed before him as her hands worked his arms and chest.

She started to move down so she could work his lower area.

"Have mercy!" He said grabbing a fist full of her cheek. He wanted her.

"Not yet... I'm going first."

"Do I make you tremble, Crane?" She asked him licking her lips as she looks back at him.

"I will have you this instant!" He sprang up taking in his arms and kissing her.

She squealed only half trying to escape his ravishing. She flipped over beneath him and he was now on top of her.

"Wait you have to do me first!" She laughed. Butterflies flittered through her body as she felt him.

"I very much intend to do all manner of unmentionable things to you." He came down hard sucking her neck like a vampire.

She pulled away and handed him the bottle of cream. He rolled her onto her belly. But before he could start they heard footsteps approaching. They sat up quickly, Ichabod grabbed his throw to wrap around his waist and hide his unmentionables.

"Sorry to intrude," Elaine said as she appeared with Mathew through the brush.

"We come bearing dinner and to have a quick chat," Matthew smiled as they hurried by. "Grilled Tilapia with wild rice and tomato soup. We also have some fresh squeezed juice."

"Sounds good," Abbie smiled as Matthew and Elaine put the food inside the tent.

They were pleased to see by the ruffling of the bed, that the new couple was having plenty of sex.

They left the tent and sat on the ground near Abbie and Ichabod.

"We won't keep you long. This is the part where we ask how things are going and to see if you need any guidance. But it looks as if you two have had a real breakthrough."

"Indeed we have," Ichabod chimed in; his eyes lit up as he looked at Abbie.

"You both look as if a heavy weight has been lifted from your shoulders."

"It has," Abbie and Ichabod didn't have to lie.

"I can feel the love radiating from you two like heat from the sun. You remind me of Mathew and I when we first found each other."

"Oh, how long have you two been together," Abbie asked.

"Since I was seventeen and she was twenty-two," Mathew smiled.

"So you're older than him," Abbie smiled.

"Yes. There were those who didn't think we would be right for each other, but magic happened when we came together. Just like with you two." Elaine looked at Mathew with complete adoration.

"She is my world. We'll be together forever," he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I hope the two of you seriously consider staying on with us for a while at least. Come visit the colony for a few weeks after the retreat. And see if it's a place you could call home."

"I think we should like that very much indeed," Ichabod put his arm around Abbie as she nodded and smiled.

Let us go and leave you two so you can pick up where you left off, Elaine winked as they made their way back to the trail.

Ichabod got up to check that they had gone. When it was all clear he walked back to Abbie, removing his wrap.

"Aw, you don't want to play anymore," she whimpered as she turned her backside to him.

"Oh but of course I do," Ichabod confessed.

"That's better." Abbie smiled and Ichabod wasted no time picking up where they left off.

~O~

Sophie hurried back to Erik who was in their Yurt turning down the bedding.

"How are the other agents doing?" He asked.

"That Crane guy isn't an agent," Sophie rolled her eyes. "And they're screwing... Again!"

Sophie was annoyed. This wasn't an ordinary case for her. She'd already lost both her parents and now her sister had been missing for over a year. She didn't want anything to screw this up.

"I swear if those two blow this..."

"You're kidding me right?" Erik shook his head. "Those two are going to get in, because they are rolling with the program. You're like the ice queen, so they think our relationship is doomed."

"We're doing their stupid little touchy feely assignments. What else do they want from us?"

"More than what we're giving. Because I've been watching the way Elaine and Mathew talk to the couples. I can tell you who is in who's out and who's on the fence. And we are on the out as of now. Abbie and Crane are definitely in. So..."

Sophie slumped down on the bed. "Damn it Erik. I have to get in. We have to get my sister out of that place."

"Well you have to be willing to play the part '_Sophia_'. I know being nearly naked is awkward, but we've been partners for a year now and we can trust each other. I'm not saying we need to have sex, but we have to do better and make this relationship convincing."

"Yeah, you're right, Sophie conceded. "I just needed a reality check."

~O~

Sophie and Erik got their act together and on the last day of the retreat they finally got an invite.

"We weren't sure about you two at first, but you've really grown over the last few days," Elaine smiled.

"It's because of that growth that we've decided to ask you if you'd like to stay on with us at the Peaceful Spirits Colony for a few weeks. It'll give you a chance to decide if the life style is for you."

"I think I'd like that," Sophie nodded. "What do you think Erik?"

"Sure. I'm very interested," he wiped his face and stretched awkwardly.

"Are you all right Erik?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah sure… I'm just a little tired today. I didn't eat enough I think."

"Well I'll have something brought to your Yurt. You need to keep up your strength."

Elaine and Mathew went back to their tent.

"Well, all of the unwanted are starting to feel the effects of the Island now," she shook her head.

"Perhaps we should send all of the unwanted away," Mathew suggested.

"I would but Liam is very strong Witch breed and Sophie... Her energy is too strong to let go."

"Yes well Crystal Foster had that same energy and we see how that ended."

"That was very unfortunate, but it won't happen again. The more power we get now the longer we can stay in hiding."

~O~O~O~

6~Secrets ~

It was the final day of the retreat and there was a huge meeting with Music and singing early before the couples who would be remaining were announced. Naturally some of the pairs who were both Witch breed had decided not to stay on. And there were some who were not asked to stay.

The thirteen couples were now down to seven; Abbie and Ichabod, Sophia and Erik, one other mix breed couple and four Witch breed couples.

Early the next morning as the couples prepared to depart, Sophie gave her GPS earrings as a gift to one of the girls she had befriended. She wanted to make sure that these people actually went home. If not, the FBI would need to find them… or their bodies.

Well, Abbie had the same idea. It took her longer to return from her yurt because she and Ichabod had a secluded spot up the hill.

"Oh no," Sophie tapped Erik. "Looks like Mills had the same idea. I don't want us to lose the other set of GPS. We may need them later."

"I got this," Erik hurried over to where Abbie was walking and plowed into her. She went straight to the ground and so did the little earring box.

"Oh my gosh, Abbie! I am so sorry," Erik said helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Have a care man!" Ichabod came running to her aid. "Abbie!"

"I'm fine really... My earrings..."

"Let me help you find them," Erik got down and made sure to block then until the boat left. "Here they are. I hope they're not damaged.

Abbie sighed as she watched the boat pull away. She opened the box, "They're fine. Don't worry about it."

Ichabod and Abbie walked away and she was miffed.

*_What is it Treasure?*_ He asked.

*_He ran into me on purpose. He either didn't want me to go near the boat or didn't want me to say goodbye to anyone_*

*_Are you certain_?* Ichabod looked back to see him talking with Sophia.

*_Yes. He was hiding the earrings from my view until the boat pulled away. They might be spies working for Peaceful Spirits... I don't know_.* she tried to act casual as she shared her thoughts.

~O~

"Good job," Sophie told Erik when he returned.

"She's smart,' Erik added. " She was only going to give her one of the GPS earrings. That's why she had the box."

"Maybe one fell out in the fall."

"No the box was closed. I asked her if they were damaged, she looked in the box and said they were fine."

"Huh... She is smart."

~O~

At 9:30 in the morning, the boat returned to take the new members to the colony. Everyone was nervous and excited as they journey across the Great Lake. There was a lot of chatting. Abbie kept an eye on the water, particularly the boats wake.

*_Crane, I think we are going in a giant circle._ *

*_Indeed. There is an acute pull to the right and an ever so slight curve in the wake_.*

They continued to make conversation with the others as they observed their direction.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes," Mathew announced after another hour passed.

Ichabod was certain. *_We have indeed gone in nearly a full circle. If you look to the far end of the island..._*

*_That's where we were at. The rest of the island was cloaked.*_

The island was very large. Over one hundred adults lived there. Most of them couples. There was a cabin at the boat dock where goods from the mainland were brought. Small Yurts and cabins were spread out among the island so the couples would have some privacy. But the rest of the island was lovely community areas.

The couples were given maps and shown to their new homes. Abbie and Ichabod were taken to a large yurt up a high hill.

"I hope you don't mind the walk," Elaine smiled. "But the property we have for you has a spectacular view over a cliff of the water, there's indoor plumbing. And it's the only property with a private pond. "

"It's breathtaking," Abbie was in awe looking over the cliff.

"Get yourself settled in. Feel free to roam around and meet your new neighbors. We will have a welcome party this evening. Dinner will be served there." Elaine looked around proud of what she was building. "Everything grown on the island is safe to eat, so pick whatever you want. You are free to raise chickens, plant a garden and fish. If you don't want to prepare your own food you can come to the picnic area for breakfast lunch or dinner. I hope we will see you tonight."

"We will certainly be there," Abbie assured her.

The Witnesses went into their yurt and got settled in. Then they decided to do some investigating of the island. There were only a hundred people here. Only half of the number joined and unaccounted for over the past thirty years. She needed to find out what happened to the missing.

There were nooks, ponds and hideaways everywhere. Along their way, Ichabod and Abbie happened upon a couple enjoying each other.

"A thousand pardons!" Ichabod turned red.

But the couple hardly cared. "No problem," the young lady manages between panting. Her partner didn't even look up. "Welcome to the family. See you tonight..."

"See you then," Abbie grabbed Ichabod's arm and they hurried away.

"That was rather embarrassing," Ichabod said clearing his throat. "Perhaps we could try that later..."

"We are definitely trying that one," Abbie grinned.

Sophie and Erik were not having such a good time. After three hours on the island he was feeling worse than before.

"I'm taking you to medical!" She insisted.

"No way. We are in this together," he wasn't ready to give up.

"You're no good to me if you pass out, Erik."

He couldn't argue anymore. He could hardly move. "We better go now before I can't move anymore."

She took him immediately. The doctor was a kind gentleman and promised to take good care of him. One of the other newcomers had also fallen ill and was already being seen. They probably had a virus and if they did not improve they would be taken to the hospital on the mainland.

Sophie walked out of the medical area and was met by a young man named Jessy.

"Hi, I'm Jessy," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Sophia, I'm with the new group that came in a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah... You're boyfriend isn't doing so good huh?"

"No they think he's caught a bug or something. If he's not better tonight, they're going to take him to the hospital in town."

Jessy paused in a way that concerned Sophie. "What is it?"

"Meet me on the west side of the York pond in 15 minutes." Jessy took off quickly.

Sophia pulled out her map and pinpointed the location. What was this kid up to?

~O~

Sophie arrived on time and wandered around the area for five minutes before Jessy pulled her behind a bush.

"What's going on?" She insisted.

"Whatever you do, don't let them take him away," Jessy looked a little not quite right. "Nobody leaves... Not really. Do whatever you have to do to make your friend better. But leaving is a death sentence."

"How do you know?"

"I was born in the colony. Every time they bring new comers a few of them get this sickness and are taken back to the mainland...or so I thought. I came to the adult colony when I turned 18 last year. I was introduced to a girl named Crystal Foster. She came a few months earlier with her boyfriend, but he got the sickness and was sent home. Since we were both single, Mathew and Elaine wanted us to be a pair. And we really liked each other. She told me she had a bad feeling about her exboyfriend, and she wanted to go home to check on him."

Sophie was now at full attention. "Where is Crystal now? Is she here? Did she leave?"

"They wouldn't let her leave at first but she... She was determined so eventually they had to let her. But you know how sometimes you have such a connection with someone that you... Get a feeling or a vibe. I saw her get on the boat and wave goodbye to me. But she felt close. Then I got a really bad feeling that she was dead. It's been months and she hasn't returned."

Sophie felt herself choke up and start to shake. "That doesn't mean she's dead... right?"

"If you love your boyfriend... Don't let them take him away. You won't see him again."

Jessy left, leaving Sophie to contemplate what he had said. She hurried back to her cabin shaking and started to tear up. Crystal was the reason she'd come here. She wanted to find her baby sister and snatch her out of this cult. She couldn't lose someone else.

~O~O~O~

7 ~Spies Like Us ~

The welcome party was a lively event. Ichabod and Abbie wore simple waist wraps and a shoulder throw. Only half of the attendees were full out nudists. Others wore wraps or other minimal cloth. Some people were so well groomed they looked like they waxed regularly, while others were so hairy it was as if they never had a hair plucked from their body. But they were all completely comfortable and welcoming to the new group.

Sophie was at the party alone and she seemed distracted.

"It appears Miss Sophie and Mr. John have arrived without their partners." Ichabod remarked as he took a bite of an appetizer.

"Weren't Erik and Maggie not feeling well?" Abbie decided to continue the conversation in private. *_Erik and Maggie are not witch breed. And Erik tried to keep me away from the group that was leaving. They may be up to something... Crane, look. Sophia just snuck out..._*

*_Cover for me, I shall uncover whatever they are hiding.*_

He followed Sophia to the medical ward but she didn't go in. She peaked through a window and tried to eves drop.

"Hello Miss Florez," Ichabod interrupted her.

"Oh, Mr. Crane. You scared the hell outa me."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She could kick herself for not hearing him coming. Her mind was not in the right place after hearing the news about her sister.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" He asked casually.

"Erik is sick. I just wanted to check on him."

"Would it not be better to go inside and ask the nurse?"

"I did. They said not to worry and they're having the boat take him back to the mainland hospital tonight. I'm just worried that it's worse than what they're telling me. That's all."/

"Well then why don't..." He started but she suddenly pulled him to the side of the building.

"Sshh!" She hissed as she pressed him against the wall. Someone was coming by.

She held him there firm until they left, but then Ichabod flipped her so she was against the wall.

"Miss Sophia, why exactly are we hiding, pray tell?" He asked wanting to know what she was really up to.

"Nothing... Forget it." She pulled away from him and ran off."

~O~

Meanwhile Abbie was having a lovely conversation with a very pregnant young woman named Stacy.

"So when are you due?" Abbie asked. There were no children on the island.

"In four weeks. In fact Dave and I are going back to the family island tonight."

"The family Island?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Dave was raised there. I came three years ago from the outside like you. A nudist colony isn't exactly appropriate for kids. Dave says I'll love the family Island."

"We've only known each other for an hour and I feel like I know you so well," Abbie smiled. "Let me give you a gift."

"Oh you don't have to do that..." Stacy smiled. "Your friendship is gift enough."

"I want to. I have a pair of earring that would be lovely on you and I never wear them."

"Really!"

"Yes, I'll be right back with them."

Abbie met Ichabod outside, "well what did you find out?"

"Erik is indeed quite ill." He leaned closer to Abbie and raised an eyebrow. "I found Miss Sophia lurking around outside the medical ward… spying."

"Why would she be spying?" Abbie needed to put the pieces together.

"I have no idea but I followed her. She retired to her cabin. But where are you off to?"

"I have to give someone the earrings. There's a whole other compound... With children!"

"Good heavens! I shall come with you."

~O~O~O~

8 ~Team Player~

As they approached their Yurt, Abbie's spidey senses went off.

*_Someone's inside.*_

They each found a hearty stick to use as a weapon and with extreme stealth entered the Yurt.

By the time Sophie knew they were coming it was too late for her to get out. She was caught red handed with Abbie's earring box.

"Sophia?"

"Ok, I know it looks like I broke into your place and I'm stealing your jewelry, but I really need these earrings." Sophie pleaded.

"No way," Abbie braced herself. "You need to put them down right now."

Sophie clenched her teeth and shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Miss Florez, whatever it is you are entangled in, I'm afraid you are done with it. Hand over the earrings and we shall go see the Directors. They will decide what is to be done with you."

"Damn it," Sophie realized she was backed into a corner. No way she was going to let Erik die on her watch. "Sophie Foster FBI."

"Okay now you're reaching lets go," Abbie couldn't believe this chick was pulling the FBI scam.

"Agent Abbie Mills, Mr. Ichabod Crane. I am quite serious. My partner Agent Erik Packer is in real danger."

"What the hell!" Abbie was stunned.

"My mission is top secret. Inner circle only. Your mission is to infiltrate and take the cult down, I came here to grab and go. Crystal Foster... My baby sister. You needed to be in the dark just in case Erik and I got caught."

"You had no idea?" Ichabod asked Abbie. She shook her head.

"I know that these earrings have GPS. I had a pair and gave mine to a passenger who was leaving to go home."

"That's why Erik ran into me," Abbie shook her head. It all made sense now.

"Yes... We thought we might need yours later."

"Well I need mine. There is another compound somewhere else... with children. There's a pregnant girl going there. They leave in about an hour. I might not get another chance."

"Damn!" Sophie had to think of something. "can you give her just one?"

Abbie snatched the box from her and took out one of the earrings. "Here! You better not have blown this for us."

~O~

"Oh it's a shame you lost one of them Stacy admired the single earring in the box. This one is so pretty."

"I know... I'm sure I'll find the other," Abbie faked disappointment. "Until I do..." She took the earring from the box and clasped it through Stacy's shawl.

"Oh what a great idea," Stacy smiled. "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

Stacy gave Abbie a hug, "I have to go the boat is waiting. Hopefully we'll see each other soon if you and Mr. Crane decide to have a baby of your own."

"That would be awesome..." Abbie did not know how to respond to that.

~O~

Sophie visited with Erik and pinned the earring to his waist wrap.

"I feel like death," he told her. He now was feverish and clammy.

"It's going to be ok, Erik. I promise. Just hang in there."

" I want you to know I volunteered for you. Because I care about you… not just as a partner," He whispered. His voice was fading.

"I know," Sophie gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We'll talk about it when you get better."

Elaine approached them. "We don't want to wait any longer. We're going to put him and Maggie on the smaller boat and send them to the hospital.

"Can I go with him," Sophie asked trying not to tear up.

"No, there won't be room. But don't worry. They'll be just fine."

Sophie had no choice but to watch as they put them on the boat. But there was something about Elaine. She looked younger, and the grey was gone from her hair.

~O~

She wasn't the only one to notice.

"Maybe she dyed her hair and put on makeup but she looks a good five years younger," Abbie explained.

"Perhaps there is something to this, Lieutenant," Ichabod.

They both thought for a minute. Then in unison they figured it out.

"The Mermaids!" Ichabod exclaimed at the same time Abbie said, "The Succubus!"

"Exactly!" They said in unison.

"They need people with witch breed in them so they can slowly drain their dormant power without killing them." Abbie paced with Ichabod as they tossed out their theories.

"Which is why Mr. Erik and Miss Maggie are so ill. Without powers, they are literally having the life drained from them." Ichabod pointed a long finger at nothing in particular.

"I have a feeling Elaine and Mathew didn't inherit this from his family. I bet it's been them the whole time." It was more than a feeling. Abbie was certain.

"Yes," Ichabod agreed. "These witches have been using others to keep themselves young eternally. And now we learn they have a breeding farm."

"There isn't one single picture of them. That's the best way to keep your identity secret..." Abbie paused. ~_someone's coming_~

Ichabod grabbed his stick hiding it behind his back, ready to strike.

"Hey it's just me," Sophie hurried in. "They've left."

Abbie turned on the tracker in her cell phone.

"You're brush is nicer than mine," Sophie half joked. "Sorry, I get like this when I'm worried."

"Worry not we shall locate your partner," Ichabod was convinced.

"Um you guys," Abbie had a confused expression. "The boat is circling the island... It's stopped."

Sophie looked at the map. "They stopped in the middle of the water! They're going to dump them!"

"We don't know that," Abbie nudged Ichabod. "Crane and I will go check it out."

"No way," Sophie shook her head "I'm going, he's my partner."

"Sophie, look," Abbie knew how to reason with her. "You can't go alone because you might get caught and you'll have no back up. If we're all caught then we're screwed. Let me and Crane go. If we get caught you can still call for help. You need to find a spot on the island with a good signal, because we only have one bar here."

"You're right," Sophie shook it off and got her head in the game. "Ok, let's do this."

~O~O~O~

9~ Hide Away~

Ichabod and Abbie got close to the spot where the boat should be about a quarter mile out in the water. But they didn't see the boat. She hoped they didn't just dump the bodies in the water and leave. They hid in the bushes.

"What if it's cloaked?" Abbie asked. If we go out there we might walk right into them on the other side."

"I shall go first. I'll come back for you if it's clear," he kissed her briefly and left before she could protest.

He pretended to be casually wandering on the beach and then walked out into what should have been water but instead he disappeared. Abbie felt her heart race with panic.

"Come on Crane..." She urged when he was gone for over two minutes.

Finally he appeared and waved for her. He took her hand and the vanished through the cloak.

~O~

Sophie found a spot up on the hilltop that gave her two bars on the cell phone, and called in Back up.

As she was hanging up she looked down and watched Abbie and Ichabod disappear into thin air.

"What the hell!"

She hurried down to where they had vanished. She took a few steps into what should have been water but suddenly she was in dry land with more beach in front of her.

"Okay this is crazy."

She followed the sets of footprints into the woods until she came to a cave. She took a deep breath and went in trying to keep herself hidden.

~O~

Ichabod and Abbie arrived but it was too late. Mathew was on top of Maggie and Elaine was on Erik. The bodies of the victims deteriorating before their eyes.

Suddenly Ichabod and Abbie felt their bodies being jerked and pulled from their hiding place.

"Such a shame!" Elaine lamented. "We really liked you two."

"Did you think we would not feel your energy?" Mathew also sounded disappointed. "Your energy is like nothing we've ever felt. We knew immediately when you came through the cloak."

*_Crane, we need to fake our way out of this.*_

"We felt your energy too," Abbie said. "I knew there was something special about you two."

"Abbie and I know we have power in us, but we simply don't know how to utilize it," Ichabod made up as it popped into his head. "We wish to be like you."

"I know we should have asked," Abbie continued, "but we didn't know what to say. I can sense you are at least two maybe three hundred years old."

Elaine and Mathew looked at each other. They were buying the Witnesses story, but they didn't know what to do about it.

"We do like you two but it's far too great a risk to bring you in. There are only three that we trust with our secret," Elaine pointed to one of the boats drivers, "Our sons."

"As much as we like you, and we really do," Mathew sighed. "We just can't keep you."

"But know that your sacrifice, because of the sheer power within you, will mean we won't have to do another culling for decades." Elaine raised her hands.

Ichabod and Abbie where laid flat on the ground. Elaine got on top of Ichabod and Mathew on top of Abbie. This wasn't going well.

~O~O~O~

10 ~Special Agent Who?~

As Sophie made her way down into the cave, she heard footsteps fast approaching with nowhere to hide. She prepared to fight.

To her relief a dark haired female FBI agent appeared. "Agent Foster, stand down. The rest are coming. Go back to the entrance and let them know where to go."

"Got it," Sophie hurried. Once outside she saw the two FBI choppers in the air. She waved the cell phone light so they could see where she was.

~O~

The agent hurried to the witches' lair where Ichabod and Abbie were.

"I'm going to need you to get off my Witnesses," Pandora said with all seriousness.

Ichabod and Abbie looked up in shock seeing Pandora dressed in FBI swat gear.

Elaine and Mathew quickly sat up and tried to send a strike of energy to Pandora.

Pandora laughed and with one wave of her hand stopped the pair in their tracks. They were frozen stiff.

"It was very naughty of you to break my box Ichabod. None the less I can not afford to lose my box and my Witnesses," Pandora batted her eyes and smiled innocently. "You two are just that important to me. And we shall discuss your punishment in a moment."

She pretended to be deep in thought, "now what to do, what to do? If I had my box I would put you two in it. So... I'll just have to burn you to death."

Pandora was so flippant about it, it was unnerving. She waved her hand and an oil lantern fell at Mathew and Elaine's feet.

They screamed for mercy as their body's burned. Their power seeped from their body and Pandora let the two broken pieces of her box absorb the energy.

She then turned to the Witnesses. "Now Ichabod, you damaged something I love so I think it's only fair I do the same." She looked at Abbie, "I hate to damage something so Devine but fair is fair."

"No!" Ichabod protested. He stood to his feet putting himself between Pandora and Abbie.

"I do not know what you believe I have done to your box but I beg you, do not touch her!" He pleaded with arms raised in surrender. "If there must be penance paid, then I shall pay it with my own flesh and blood!"

"Crane?" Abbie shook her head. "Don't! You don't know what she's capable of..."

"Oh goodness..." Pandora sighed and held up her hand. "Silence both of you. Ichabod, you're very lucky I've grown fond of Abbie. She waved her hand and Mathews pocket knife flung from the ground into Ichabod's lower abdomen.

Ichabod collapsed on the ground, and Abbie rushed to his aid.

"No!... Crane, stay with me..." She cradled him in her arms as his blood poured out.

"Well I'm done here, Abbie." Pandora smiled as Abbie shook her head in disbelief. "I will leave you the charred bones of your suspects for you little FBI friends. Ichabod will be fine. It's hardly a scratch." she shook her head.

"You could have killed him" Abbie scoffed.

"Nonsense, but I'm sure I'll try to in the near future. But for now, I've gotten rid of that pathetic excuse for a cloak, so your little friends can find you. Don't say I never helped you." Pandora walked back towards the cave entrance and disappeared.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other completely stunned. He tried to move but felt himself drifting away. The last thing he heard was Abbie's voice "Stay with me..."

~O~O~O~

11 ~Home ~

Twenty-four hours later, Abbie carefully walked Ichabod up the stairs of the front porch.

"Welcome home, Crane," she smiled as she helped him shift his weight off of his side.

He smiled warmly as he walked through the door. He didn't even care that he was injured. Just hearing her tell him he was home was everything.

She sat him down on the couch and helped him stretch his body across the length of it. "It is good to be home."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" She asked as she gathered a couple of pillows for him.

"No, no. This is perfect," he smiled, still a bit loopy from the pain medication. "Now that we have some time, I wish to truly hear about your experience at the Federal Police training and working with the BAU."

Abbie lit up as she sat in the lounge chair across from him and gushed about everything that happened during her training.

"I am so very proud of you, Lieutenant. I knew you would shine above all." His voice was groggy, but sincere.

"It was pretty awesome," she smiled. "But you're the one who traveled the world. I want every detail."

"I shall tell you all," Ichabod closed his eyes; unable to keep them open another second. "In the morrow..." He yawned. "For now we shall rest having been victorious."

He held up his arm and made a shaky fist. Abbie bumped it and he flared out his fingers as if making it explode.

"My Treasure," Ichabod's voice faded off into sleep. "I am most grateful that you and I have found each other once again."

It made her smile, but the smile faded.

Worry crept over her as she watched him sleep. Pandora could have killed him. The thought made her shudder. She loved him. It was far beyond their bond as Witnesses.

She moved over to the sofa and sat beside him as he slept. As her fingers wiped the brown locks of hair from his forehead, she wondered if she could take him to their special place and heal him. She was bit nervous to try it by herself but there would be no harm if it didn't work.

Abbie carefully laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Ichabod Crane."

~O~

Pandora watched through her reflecting water. Her tree was withered and dead, and now her box broken. But all was not lost. The witnesses were still her best chance to rescue her love.

Without the Angels to aid them, she knew her chance to act was now. Abbie was taking Ichabod to the garden on her own so he could be healed. This was incredible. Abbie could open the portal to their realm.

And with Ichabod finding his Thura, all portals could be opened and they could time travel to any time that had their Doppelgängers.

"It is time Witnesses. It is time for you to give me back what you have taken from me.

~~~O~~~


	26. Gods & Pharaohs (Part 1)

Ch 26 Gods &amp; Pharaohs (clean)

~Prelude~

The Angels looked down upon the Earth from the realm they were trapped in, and they were very concerned. Pandora was about to cause a great deal of trouble.

"We must find a way to contact the Witnesses. They need to be warned." Gabriel paced back and forth.

"Our interference is what got us banished, Gabriel." Muriel reminded him. "I'm afraid the Witnesses must figure this out. They are strong."

"If we lose the Witnesses before they can go back to the battle of Ragnarok, then humanity is doomed."

Muriel knew he was right. "Gather the others. Perhaps there is one in the Witness bloodline with whom we can connect."

~O~

1 ~Healing ~

Ichabod woke curled up on the sofa with Abbie in his arms. He felt rested and rejuvenated. He got up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She slept so peacefully and looked so beautiful with the early morning sun on her face. He didn't want to wake her so he left her to sleep. A quick shower revealed that the extensive cut was almost healed.

A short while later Abbie woke to the aroma of home made muffins baking in the oven. She groggily stammered to the kitchen and saw Ichabod bustling about.

He quickly swept by her, kissing her on the lips as he made his way to the refrigerator. "Good morrow Lieutenant. Breakfast shall be ready in twenty minutes."

"Let me help you..."

"No, you have helped a great deal already. My wound is nearly healed and I am certain it is you I have to thank for it. Now go and prepare yourself. Leave this to me."

Breakfast was delightful. This was how Ichabod had dreamed his homecoming would be. It was almost like a do-over. He told her all about Swami Kamar and the exquisite Indian Cuisine they dined on. She smiled, they laughed, and he looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

After breakfast they cleared the table and Ichabod retrieved the morning paper from the front porch. He took deep breath of fresh morning air and relished in the fact that this was his life.

"Local Hero turned FBI agent takes down Killer Cult," Ichabod proudly read the headline of the newspaper as he walked back in and took a seat in the stool at the kitchen counter.

"I didn't do it alone," Abbie grinned as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Had you not put the GPS tracker on Miss Stacy, they would never have found the children. Mathew and Elaine's eldest son would have continued in the family tradition."

Ichabod turned in the stool where he was sitting. He bit his lip as Abbie bent over to put a plate in the washer. He pulled her by the waist of the tiny elastic shorts, away from the sink. "Leave those. I made the mess I shall clean it."

"No, you cooked, so I'll clean."

She turned to face him, wedging herself between his legs and putting her arms around his shoulder. She smiled, but behind it he saw a bit of worry.

"What is on your mind Treasure? Are you worried about Pandora?"

"Of course," Abbie sighed. "But that's not what's on my mind."

"Tell me, Treasure."

"Are we really announcing our engagement tonight?" She bit down on her lip and paused as Ichabod dropped his head into her shoulder. "It seems so final."

"Yes, precisely," Ichabod sighed with a smile. "Miss Jenny sent me a text missive earlier to inform me the invites have been sent. Worry not. I cannot think of a better welcome home than a party for my birthday and an announcement that I shall marry my soul mate at her earliest convenience."

"Now before we do anything else, Treasure. I believe we have another matter that needs our immediate attention." His eyes twinkled devilishly as he pulled her closer.

"Go on..." Abbie brushed his hair to the side and kissed his cheek.

"I recall us meeting a lively young couple who were deeply entertained in a particular... Activity, shall we say. I believe we agreed we would make an attempt at said activity ourselves."

"I remember," Abbie grinned. "But I think our height difference may interfere with successfully completing the... activity."

"But shall we have a rousing time at the attempt?"

"Yes we shall," Abbie kissed him.

As he stood to his feet he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was so glad his bed was still downstairs and made haste to the guest room.

They both had their tops off before they got to his room. Their lips were locked as he sat on the bed allowing her to straddle him. His lips began to trail wet kisses down her neck, devouring her flesh.

Then the blaring alarm sounding off on her cell phone took them out of the moment.

"Ignore it, Treasure," Ichabod pleaded nuzzling his head into her chest.

"I can't... I have to get ready for work."

She started to get up but he held her firm against him.

"Mmm... No... I have to shower and do my hair."

Ichabod gave in, releasing her. But not before he took one last kiss. She laughed as she climbed off his lap.

Ichabod laid back on the bed and calmed his aching.

~O~

2 ~Porch scene~

Ichabod sat on the front porch swing enjoying the summer morning. He had a lot on his mind as he contemplated the evening events to come. They would announce to the world that Abbie would be his wife. For the first time he had a moment to reflect on everything he had gone through to get to this place. He had truly let go of the past and could look forward to the future.

"You seem deep in thought," Abbie said as she came outside and joined him. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm," Ichabod smiled at her as she sat across from him. She was so beautiful; he could not take his eyes from her. "I have been reminiscing upon the journey that we have been on. I will always love my son and miss him, but i know he must remain in the past. And I have had to let go of the past in order for us to have a future. It is a burden lifted from me... Settling in this time is of great importance. And of course having you by my side is my greatest boon."

He gave her the sweetest heart eyes before taking a sip of his scotch. She couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Mmm...Hmmm," He held out his glass of scotch and motioned his hands as if coaxing her to say something... Reveal something...

"The great weight of my secrets lifted."

Abbie wasn't sure what he was getting at, at first, but she began to think of the one thing that she'd kept hidden from everyone.

"It's very freeing," he assured her.

She let out a sigh. "Okay..." She had to pause a moment. "I haven't been able to talk about this with anyone... While you were gone, and without anything supernatural happening, a lot of personal stuff came up."

Ichabod knew his abandoning her had brought up those old issues. He sobered up and quietly listened.

"After learning everything about my mother," she leaned closer to him, almost as if it were giving her an emotional boost of confidence to continue. " I searched the FBI data base and found my father."

Ichabod was stunned he hadn't expected that. He wanted to say something but words escaped him. He saw the sadness in her eyes again. He'd do anything to make it go away forever; for her to never hurt again.

"He's alive. He lives in Saratoga." She regained her courage.

"You've not seen him since..."

"Since I was four." She looked up as if imagining something. "I started to wonder what's his life like. Why did he leave? Why he didn't come back... So I watched him. I took pictures. I don't know why," she laughed, almost as if at herself for foolishly still caring why he hurt her.

"Maybe it's for control or to try to have some kind of connection. I keep telling myself to say something to him, but I haven't... I can't. I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Ichabod couldn't help but feel some guilt. He could only hope this was a good thing for Abbie. Maybe it would help her deal with her past.

"You've made the first step," he was so very sincere in how proud he was that she had opened up. "Just sharing that with me."

She laughed again; nervous laughter.

"Lieutenant... Take that victory," his heart eyes were back again and she smiled. The sadness left her eyes. There was the sparkle he loved to see. "It was hard won." He raised his glass to her.

She blushed again and this time her smile was so radiant, he felt swept away.

"Stay and spend the day with me," he asked.

He was so tempting. But she had to decline. "You know I would if I could, but I have to go to work. But after the party tonight, I'm all yours."

She got up and kissed him goodbye before leaving for work. As she drove off, he reflected on her journey. It was no wonder the Angels and the Keepers believed she was ready. No matter what she was feeling or what was going on in her personal life, her duty as Witness came first. Even though she was furious with him, she did not hesitate or let it prevent her from pulling him into the investigation. And with all the emotional stuff she was going through with her father... Ichabod was in awe.

~O~

3 ~Back to Work ~

It was an easy 25 minute commute from their home in Sleepy Hollow to the White Plains FBI office. Abbie barely made it into the building when she was met by Daniel's assistant.

"Agent Reynolds Asked me to give you this," Franky handed her a note.

"Is he in today? I actually need to talk to him about something." Abbie furrowed her brow and opened the note.

"Yup. In his office right now actually," Franky headed back to his desk.

Congratulations Agent Mills. Things are happening for us. We have a bright future ahead. I'll pick you up at 6pm for our reservation at Eleven Madison Park. Let's break out the Champaign.

Abbie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She was going to have to nip this in the bud.

"Come in," Danny waved as he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey, Agent Reynolds," Abbie held up his note. "Franky just handed me this."

Daniel waved her to sit down. "You did us proud Abs."

"Thank you sir," Abbie was keeping it professional.

"We're in the privacy of my office. You can call me Danny."

"But we are still at the office," Abbie reminded him.

Daniel let out a sigh. "Ok. You're right. So how about we take a quick break so we can talk about non profession stuff," he smiled.

"Alright then," Abbie started. "I can't make it tonight. I have plans. Actually it's a welcome home party for Crane. My sister was supposed to send you an e-vite or something."

"So you're going to pass up Dinner at Eleven Madison Park?" He looked at her with disbelief. "What if I take you to the party and we can slip away a little early..."

"Danny stop. Crane and I are more than just roommates."

"Really?" Danny cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "Abbie, this guy disappeared on you for how long?"

"Danny, there were circumstances beyond his control..."

"Ok so he shows up and you fall apart..."

"Excuse me?" Abbie gave him her serious look. "Taking a day off of work to clear my head or actually having a feeling isn't falling apart! My job performance has never suffered because of my personal life! This is why I don't let outsiders in. I thought we could be friends but not if you're going to use our friendship against me."

Daniel knew he had to deescalate the conversation if he were going to have a chance to win Abbie over. As far as he was concerned, Ichabod was a loser and a weirdo, and Abbie was too good for him.

"Abs, I'm sorry. I am your friend, and I'm kind of protective over you. I don't like to see you hurt."

It seemed to work as Abbie's expression softened. "I'm good Danny."

Daniel's assistant tapped on the door as he opened it. "Agent Reynolds, Sophie Foster is here for your meeting."

"I'll talk to you later," Abbie got up to leave just as Sophie walked in. "Foster... Nice work on the case. I'm sorry about your partner and sister."

"Thanks," Sophie kept it casual. "I knew there was a chance my sister was gone. I think I'm just relieved to have closure. And Erik... He was the best partner; a really great guy.

"So you're transferring here to White Plains?"

"I think a change of pace will be good for me, you know." Sophie tried to smile. "Oh, by the way, I got the e-vite for Crane's party..."

"I hope you come. Meet some people. Might be nice." Abbie smiled.

"I might just do that," Sophie nodded, as Abbie left.

She then turned her attention to Daniel, and couldn't help notice that he was annoyed.

He waved her to have a seat, "you're going to that guy's welcome home party?"

"I don't see why not. I got to know them a bit while working this case."

"I'm surprised they got anything accomplished without a bunch of drama."

Sophie looked confused, "Really? Because, I never saw anything like them before. They worked together like a fine tuned machine. It's no surprise everyone believed them, and Mills'...every move she made was spot on. I was impressed."

"Wow... Ok. I mean Mills is the real deal, I know. If she'd have gone through FBI training with us, we'd have been eating her dust. She's that good. But Crane? That dude is a distraction."

"I admit I thought they were having sex a lot. But it worked to get them in the group."

Daniel could feel his blood heat when Sophie talked about them having sex. He really wished Abbie had chosen him to partner with instead of Ichabod.

"Erik and I actually followed their lead to make our relationship believable. That's how we got in too." Sophie's voice trailed off. It was still hard to talk about Erik and her sister.

"I think it'll be good having you here. It'll be like the good old days back at the academy."

"Except for you're my boss, right."

"Right," he smiled. Well go get settled in and if you're up for it, I can start assigning you cases tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Sophie got up to leave. "By the way, do you know where Mabie's is?"

"I do... You're really gonna go?"

"I want to, but it's weird not knowing anyone. Will you come with me?"

Danny thought for a minute. Perhaps if he played the game right, Abbie would see that he was a better choice than Ichabod. And if Sophie was his date, she might even get a little jealous.

"All right Foster. I'll take you to the party."

~o~

Ichabod decided to take a walk down to City Hall to pick up an application for the marriage license. They didn't have a date but he wanted to make everything official. Not that Abbie would change her mind. He was just way into his feels and walking on cloud nine. He hardly noticed the soft voice calling his name.

"Ichabod," Zoe called out.

"Ah Miss Corinth," Ichabod greeted her. "It is good to see you."

"I haven't seen you in months. Are you here about your citizenship application?" The young woman asked. She'd only met him once before briefly, but he had certainly caught her attention.

She couldn't help but feel lucky to run into him again.

"I am recently returned from traveling abroad. I do need to check on my citizenship status, however, more pertinent business brings me here this afternoon."

"Oh," Zoe smiled. "How about grabbing a cup of coffee with me and we can catch up."

"I'm afraid I must be on my way... But perhaps another day."

Zoe lit up. "I'd love that."

"Very well." Ichabod gave her a hasty bow and went on about his way. He didn't even give her another thought. He was still on the high of his wonderful morning with Abbie.

But Zoe was smitten.

~O~

4 ~Wear the Skirt~

Abbie had asked which outfit he preferred for her to wear. She was sure about the slinky metallic grey top with no back, but she couldn't decide on slacks or a skirt. The skirt was Ichabod's choice. In fact he had been adamant. She barely got home in time t get a decent shower and fix her hair so getting a minute alone before the party wasn't going to happen.

"Lieutenant, I personally would much prefer you wear the skirt, if you would oblige me."

And now she knew why.

The pair had managed to slip away down a short hall way at Mabie's and tucked themselves into a corner. He was already a couple of drinks in and feeling very risqué. He had her back to the wall with his tongue down her throat.

She broke away momentarily... "Crane there's about two dozen people here for you..."

He ignored her, as continued to kiss her.

"Crane..." Abbie whispered only half protesting. She quickly peeked around the corner to ensure no one was coming to interrupt as Ichabod let his intentions for the skirt be known.

Any thought of fending him off left her mind.

After their liaison, he gently kissed her. "Let me take you home so I can have you again."

"We have guests," she grinned as he planted another kiss on her then held her in his arms.

"Very well." He sighed with a sly grin and kissed her again.

They snuck into the bathrooms to clean up then returned to the party as if nothing had happened.

~O~

5 ~Engaged ~

Jenny knew how to throw a party. Many of Ichabod's friends from the Sleepy Hollow PD, area historical societies and the college were in attendance. There were also a few of Abbie's friends from the FBI, including Sophie and Daniel.

Abbie was actually glad that he was with her. She was aware they went through the academy together, and hoped Daniel would refocus his attention now that Sophie was here.

Daniel tried a few times to get close to Abbie in hopes to draw her away from Ichabod, but Jenny and Joe ran interference every time. Jenny could honestly say she'd never seen Ichabod so happy. His eyes hardly left Abbie, even when talking to his friends.

That's probably why he was startled when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Ichabod, hi!" Zoe was standing right behind him.

"Miss Corinth, this is a surprise," Ichabod was surprised to see her. "Twice in one day."

"I'm here with a couple of friends for beers. I had no idea you were having a party!"

"Yes it is a welcome home and belated birthday party. Please allow me to introduce you to my partner Miss Abbie Mills. Lieutenant, this is Miss Zoe Corinth."

The ladies shook hands as Jenny rapped a spoon against her beer mug.

Everyone quieted down as Joe brought in a cake that was lit up with 32 candles and read 'Welcome Home and Happy Belated Birthday Ichabod'.

They broke out in a song of 'He's A Jolly Good Fellow' and then Ichabod blew out the candles.

Afterwards everyone cheered and the crowd chanted for a speech.

"I would like to express my gratitude for all of you coming to welcome me home to Sleepy Hollow. I am most grateful to Miss Jenny for arranging all of this. She is truly a sister to me. Which brings me to the other purpose for this gathering." Ichabod took a deep breath and grabbed Abbie's hand nervously. But he was all heart eyes. "Would you like to tell them, Treasure."

Abbie felt her heart flip. He'd never referred to her as Treasure in public before. This was really happening. "No, you go ahead."

Ichabod smiled, not letting his eyes leave hers. "It is my pleasure to tell you all, that this beautiful, amazing woman has made me the happiest man in the world and agreed to be my wife. We are engaged."

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles as Abbie and Ichabod kissed.

Jenny was sure she could hear a couple of hearts breaking as Abbie and Ichabod officially were off the market. She waved for the DJ and he played "Thinking Out Loud".

Ichabod escorted Abbie to the dance floor and they waltzed... The crowd faded away and it was just the two of them.

When the song ended the DJ made an announcement. "This next song is a special dedication from Ichabod to his beautiful bride to be. But she also dedicated the same song to him. Seems these two really are meant to be."

As the song 'Angel' by Lalah Hathaway began Abbie and Ichabod laughed out loud and held on to each other.

Abbie sang along, and Ichabod felt as if his heart would burst from his chest.

Daniel sat with Sophie watching the couple, completely enraptured with each other.

"Well that explains it," Sophie smirked as she took a drink of her beer.

"What," Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed at the happy couple.

"Explains why they were so good undercover. Perfectly in sync. They even requested the same song. It's kinda sweet."

"It's one of Abbie's favorites. I'm sure he just did it for show."

"What do you have against Crane? He seems like an all right guy." Sophie noticed Daniels gaze upon Abbie. "No way... You got a thing for Mills?"

"Mills and I, we have a history... It's complicated," Danny was still not willing to concede.

Sophie shook her head. "Look at them. No one is coming between them."

Ichabod and Abbie continued to dance as if they were the only two people in the room.

Even as the next song played and the beat picked up they stayed locked in each other's arms.

"Ok you two, break it up," Jenny joked as she came between the two of them. "I think there is an unspoken rule that when a Beyonce song is on, I get to dance with my sister."

Ichabod bowed, "Far be it for me to intrude on your adoration for the dance of The QueenB. I shall leave you ladies to enjoy the dance. And I shall most assuredly enjoy watching."

He joined his friends at a nearby table while the girls let loose on the dance floor. The sisters were having a blast showing off their moves, when Abbie noticed Danny talking with Ichabod and his friends.

Even though Daniel was smiling, she could tell Ichabod was getting pissed.

"What's that about?" Jenny asked as she followed Abbie's stare.

"I don't know but, I think I should break it up," Abbie started to go over but Jenny held her back.

"No, let's not cause a scene. Besides, it looks like Joe is handling it." Jenny was relieved to see young Corbin walking Daniel away from the conversation.

With Daniel gone, Abbie went to get Ichabod and pull him back on the dance floor. She easily lightened his mood again. His mind now was only on her.

~o~

Pandora watched from her reflecting water. Everything had fallen into place. The Witnesses were completely and genuinely connected now.

"Look how happy you are, Witnesses," Pandora touched the water. "Remember this feeling because our roles will soon be changed."

She watched them as the danced and celebrated with their friends. She was reminded of her wedding day when the Witnesses tricked her and ripped her away from her beloved. She felt the rage in her. They would pay for their betrayal.

She waved her hand across the water after she was done watching them celebrate. "It is time to go home Witnesses. It is time to begin.

Pandora began to chant, calling a small coven of witches she had hiding. "Come sisters."

~O~

6 ~ Drunk In Love ~

Ichabod may have had a few too many, Abbie realized as she helped him up the front steps.

He sang to her as she helped him to his room. She laid him on the bed and he suddenly got very serious.

"I do love and respect you Abbie," Ichabod half slurred. "You mean more than anything to me. And I would never want to disrespect you."

"Crane, I know," Abbie smiled as she helped him out of his boots.

"No, no Treasure," Ichabod removed her hands. "I should be taking care if you."

"Ichabod Crane, where is all this coming from?"

"That Agent Reynolds... He doesn't know us. He doesn't understand us at all."

Abbie had seen Daniel walk up to Ichabod and a couple of his historical Society friends, while she and Jenny were dancing. She had been curious as to what they were talking about when the conversation seemed to turn serious.

*o*

"So I guess congratulations are in order," Daniel offered as he approached Ichabod, and his friend Evan Miller and Josh Hill.

"Thank you Agent Reynolds," Ichabod was polite.

"Abigail is a beautiful girl," Evan chimed in. "Ichabod is a very lucky man."

"Yeah he is," Daniel smiled but it wasn't a real smile. "So I'm really curious how this works."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. "How do you mean?"

"I mean you got the whole 18th Century guy thing going on. You have to admit its pretty strange. Especially since Abbie is such a beautiful, strong, modern woman. I was just wondering how she fits into the whole strange role playing thing."

All three men looked confused.

"The men in the era you admire so much, they treat some women different from others. In fact, they treated women like Abbie pretty horrible, don't you think? So as Abbie's friend I would hope she's being treated like the marrying type and not like a..."

"I beg your pardon Agent Reynolds!" Ichabod planted his glass firmly on the table. Evan and Josh turned red as they now understood clearly what Daniel was saying.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious about how this courtly dating thing worked.," Daniel faked a friendly laugh. "Women that are loved and respected are courted. Other women like servants and slaves can be taken in the back and defiled, and it's no big deal."

Ichabod locked eyes with Daniel. He felt his blood boiling under his skin and he wanted to literally choke the man.

Evan held Ichabod's shoulder to keep him in his seat. "Courting was the common way things were done but there was plenty non-conventional dating going on."

"Cool. I was just looking for clarity on how a gentleman treated a woman he claims to love and respect. I'd hate to think that Abbie's just some slave girl fetish for your 18th Century role playing."

Now both men were holding Ichabod in his seat, as they saw his face turn red and the vein in his forehead bulge.

Daniel had seen Ichabod and Abbie emerge from the back of the bar and hurry into the bathroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. And he couldn't wait to get the opportunity to take a dig at Ichabod for being a hypocrite.

"I think we'd be hard pressed to find two people more in love than Ichabod and Abbie, whatever their lifestyle choice," Josh wanted to end this conversation.

"I have to agree," Joe stepped in. "I've known Abbie longer than any of you. I've never seen her happier." He patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Daniel knew he'd made his point. "Well again, congrats. Great party." He said as he walked away.

Joe walked Daniel to the bar and waved Mike to get them a couple beers.

"I don't know why you lied for that stuck up asshole," Daniel sneered as he took his beer.

"Watch it! And I didn't lie," Joe frowned. "You don't know them like I do."

Daniel scoffed. "I know that he abandoned her for months while he was screwing his side piece in England. She called me upset. I was there for her when she ran away because of that jerk. I was the one who found her crying in the parking lot. Happiest she's ever been, my ass!"

"Why don't I call you a cab?" Joe put down his beer and pulled out his phone.

He looked over at Abbie who was pulling Ichabod back onto the dance floor. "Party is just getting started. I haven't had a chance to dance with my good friend Abbie."

"This party is for Crane. Clearly you are not his friend, and you're not happy for the couple, so I really think you should go."

Daniel looked at Abbie and Ichabod dancing together again. He didn't get it. Why did she smile like that for him? He felt anger. He and Abbie could be great together and he didn't understand what on earth she saw in Ichabod Crane.

"You're right. It's not worth my time." Daniel grumbled as he sat the beer down and walked out. His eyes never left Abbie.

*o*

"Crane, Daniel doesn't know anything about us. Whatever he said, forget about it."

"But I want to court you."

"You're drunk," she grinned.

Ichabod sat up, and tried to sober himself to show he was serious. "Grace Abigail Mills, I would like to court you properly until we walk down the aisle. I shall shower you with gifts and poetry,"

Abbie laughed out loud. "And no sex?"

"Admittedly there are drawbacks," he gave her a sweet smile with his half drunk blue eyes.

"Get some sleep, and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

She started to get up, but Ichabod got up first and offered her his hand. He walked her to the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, Treasure." He kissed her cheek and bowed deep.

Abbie had to admit his bows still made her swoon. She beamed, to him her smile lit up the night.

"Good night Crane." She practically floated up the stairs, as her heart fluttered through her chest.

~O~

7 ~ Doppelganger ~

Abbie had a fitful rest that night. She could hear someone with her voice calling out to her. But she couldn't understand what woman was saying. She saw her sitting in Ichabod and Abbie's special place her back was to Abbie, and Abbie saw the Emblem of Thura on her like a tattoo. The young woman turned to Abbie and she was a Doppelganger. She reached out to Abbie as if calling out for help.

"Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik."

"I don't understand!" Abbie wanted to help her.

"Thura... Thura..."

Abbie woke up startled by her alarm. She felt like she hadn't had any sleep at all. At least it was Saturday. There was a note by her bedside. A poem left by Ichabod. It was so sweet. She smiled and held it her chest

She suddenly remembered her dream and jumped out of bed. She ran downstairs and found Ichabod already dressed and pulling out ingredients to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morrow, Treasure. What say you to Belgian waffles?" He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Crane... I think... I don't know," she shook her head.

"What is it?" He took both of her hands in his and sat her down. She looked confused which was upsetting him.

I had a dream or ... I don't know. It was kind of like when your mom appeared to me. It was my Doppelganger. And she said 'Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik. Thura, Thura."

Ichabod's eyes widened. "Ancient Arabic... a call for us to help them; call to Thura."

"What does it mean for us?"

"I believe it is time for us to begin our next mission."

Abbie shook her head. "Time travel, without the Angel? I don't know."

"We should call Miss Jenny and meet at the Archives. The tablet and the Thura are there."

Abbie and Jenny spent a full two hours studying Ichabod's research when Seamus finally showed up.

"Sorry it took me so long, but we had to get all of the Seven together. We've narrowed it down the three possible destinations that fit the language and description of your Doppelganger. Only one of them has a known Witness visitation."

"So then that's where we are supposed to go?" Abbie wondered.

"It must be. We have no control over when and where the Thura will connect you to your Doppelgangers, only that it will do so when it is time. Without the Angels' guidance we are at the mercy of the Thura."

Everyone looked at Abbie and she suddenly felt a lot of pressure.

"Let's just wait, ok. The Thura didn't actually do anything. It was one dream. If this Doppleganger calls to me again then we'll go. But right now we have nothing to go on. We'd show up in some year BC without a clue as to what evil we are supposed to be fighting."

"Ok, I agree," Seamus nodded. "But you should know the windows through time when the Thura can take you to various time periods are limited. You may have a few days to make the visitation, but you also may only have a few hours."

"I'll stay on the research," Jenny went back to her books.

"So will I," Seamus agreed. "We don't want to send you out blind."

"You might want to try and enjoy the day. You two might be about to head off on another adventure."

~o~

Ichabod and Abbie went to a coffee shop and then took a stroll through town; her tiny hand in his as they walked through the park. It was a warm day in late August and the summer air was refreshing. For a little while they could be a normal couple.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for the poem you left for me this morning," Abbie smiled as she took a last sip her coffee and tossed the cup into a waste bin.

"With the excitement of the morning I was not certain you received the missive." He seemed a bit nervous. "I hope you found it pleasing."

"I did. I really liked it. I recognized it... Byron, right?"

"Indeed," Ichabod smiled. "Have you studied Byron?"

"Not really. I remembered the words after you recited part of it to me... When we were indisposed in 1751." Abbie grinned remembering their passionate sex.

He slowed his pace and rubbed his thumb gently across her hand. "I find myself carried away when I am with you. I should behave more like the gentleman I was raised to become."

Abbie stopped in front of him, halting him in his tracks. For such a tiny person, she easily controlled the space. She didn't say a word for a moment. She just looked him in the eye, her head tilted. She could have tried to read his mind. But she wanted him to talk to her.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you. What everything you said last night was all about? Traditional courting? Really?" Abbie was curious to know what Danny had said to Ichabod.

"It was just a thought that perhaps you might appreciate the old fashioned way of doing things."

"Well, I might," she agreed. "It might be interesting to give it a try. But while you were drunk, you said Danny had something to do with this epiphany."

"Oh, I did, did I? Well..." Ichabod sipped the last of his coffee and threw it away, but never finished his statement.

"Come on," Abbie egged him on. "What did Danny say to you?" She was teasing a bit, but she noticed Ichabod looked very uncomfortable.

"It is nothing that bears repeating Treasure." His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard, as his eyes looked away.

Abbie put her hand on his cheek, drawing his eyes back to her. "Am I going to have to read your mind?"

"Please do not," he closed his eyes willing Daniel's idiotic words be erased from his eidetic memory.

She closed the gap between them looking up into his eyes with a soft smile.

"I don't care what Danny or anyone else thinks or has to say about us. And you shouldn't either. So whether you want to keep things the way they have been or you want to court the old fashioned way... I cool with it."

"We shall forge our own path, Lieutenant. For I know that I am a strange man in this world." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed.

"You're not strange to me."

"I do not even make sense without you."

"Not true," she stood on tip toes drawing him into a kiss; their lips gently pressing.

"Tiss very true, Treasure," he whispered, his lips barely parting from hers, before fully kissing her again.

She pulled away from him just a little, a smile on her face. She was about to say something, but she was suddenly silent and still.

"Lieutenant?"

Ichabod could see the panic in her eyes as she was stricken. The moment she began to collapse, he put his arms around her, gently cradling her to the ground.

"Abbie! Please, what is it!"

~ Crane... I can't...~ she tried to reach him with her mind but that was soon taken from her as well.

He was about to callout for help when her eyes suddenly went white.

He gasped realizing this was a supernatural occurrence.

"Tat hifz lana. Nathan bihajatik. Thura!" The cry for help was spoken in an Ancient Arabic dialect that Ichabod couldn't place.

"Min 'ant?" Ichabod asked who she was, trying his best to match the dialect. He hoped she could understand him.

"Avigayil min Kusteph.. Ana min Aswan..." Her voice faded and Abbie was still again. In an instant her eyes were back to normal and she could move freely.

She put her arms around Ichabod and he held her close. Both were thoroughly unnerved by the experience.

"We shall return to the archives, post haste," Ichabod kissed Abbie on the forehead then helped her to her feet.

~O~

It was a Skype call to Sheikh Ankhu. His great grandfather had been the Vizier and a member of the Seven for over a millennia around 2000 BC.

He unrolled the scrolls as they read through the Vizier's notes around the time of the Doppleganger Avigayil of Aswan from the House of Kusteph. He wrote of the separate arrival of Ichon of the Northlands. Ichon saves Pharaoh Sehwtepkare Intef (Intef IV). Avigayil is given to Ichon. They have three children. One of their daughters weds the Pharaoh's son... The Witness and Dopleganger lineage goes on.

"No mention of a battle against evil forces or a visitation from the Witnesses," Ankhu showed them the delicate pages of his great grandfather's writings.

Seamus was still learning and had trouble deciphering all the ancient cuneiform symbols. But Ichabod easily read them.

"A moment please," Ichabod tapped the computer screen, still not used to how the video technology works. "Go back to the emblem of Thura written there..."

Ankhu turned the camera so they could see the writing. "It is not unusual to see the symbol throughout his writings where Doppelgangers are mentioned."

"I agree," Ichabod held up his hand examining the symbol. "But it is unusual for it to be written in another's handwriting... especially when the handwriting is that of my own."

That got everyone's attention.

"Are you sure," Jenny could not see the difference.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Ichabod turned to Abbie and took her hand. "What do you feel Lieutenant."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I've never felt anything like this."

"We do this together." Ichabod assured her.

"So then we're doing this?" A worried look came over her face, but she nodded, hoping to shake off the nerves. "Ok..."

Ichabod held his Thura and pulled the two halves apart, giving one half to Abbie.

"You will go to the garden. Your Thuras will be drawn together pulling your Dopplegangers into the garden." Seamus guided them to hold hands and stand close to each other. Hopefully they will be able to tell you why they need your help. Then the Thura will allow you to take their places to complete the mission."

Abbie took a deep breath,"You ready Captain?"

"Ready Lieutenant."

~O~

8 ~ Contact ~

Sophie normally wouldn't go in to work on a Saturday, but Daniel had offered her to get in on a special case. And that's what she thought she needed. But after a rough night's sleep, she was wishing she hadn't agreed.

"Shake it off Foster," she told herself as she remembered dreaming about Angels warning her... Warning the Witnesses. Who are the Witnesses? The whole thing was crazy. She woke up with her heart racing and feeling like she got no sleep at all.

Even now she was a bundle of nerves and couldn't concentrate. She had this bad feeling she couldn't shake.

"You doing ok, Foster?" Daniel asked her.

"Sure... Just a rough night. Actually, I'm going to step outside and get some air."

Sophie went out the main door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was horrified to see the scariest looking giant stone Angel speaking to her. This time she wasn't sleeping.

"Go to the Archives. You must warn the Witnesses. Find Ichabod and Abbie!"

Sophie fell back against the building and closed her eyes again. She was shaking. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and almost screamed.

"Foster!" Daniel held her up.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was gone.

"What are you doing? you've been out here for over an hour. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I um... " she didn't know what to say. He was going to think she was crazy. She'd just stepped outside for a minute... Not an hour.

"Sophie, I think I rushed you. You just found out your sister was murdered and your partner was murdered this past week. Just go ahead and take off. You don't need to rush back into work."

"Yeah, ok." She nodded. "I'm ... I'll see you Monday."

She hurried to her car and tried to call Abbie. Straight to voice mail. "Damn! What the hell are the archives?" She had no idea where she was going but she needed to figure it out before that thing showed up again. She drove to Sleepy Hollow and then realized who might know.

Corbin!

Sophie called him up.

~o~

"Gather sisters," Pandora called to the handful of witches she had collected while on her journey to find the pieces of her box. "It is time to begin. Remember, once my beloved is restored, you will each be greatly rewarded.

Her plan was simple. She knew she could piggyback a ride through time. She found a pair of Dopplegangers who had not been used by the Witnesses, and an heir of an angelic being for her beloved to inhabit. She had found both existing at the same period of time. Her beloved would inhabit the body of a Pharaoh.

Her witch sisters would do a spell that would wipe away the Witnesses memory and separate their spirit from their body. That way they would not be able to stop her. She would use Abbie to open the portal to the prison word. Thus freeing her husband from captivity. The thought of leaving the Witnesses trapped in history wandering about with no memory of who they were delighted her. They would live out their lives, and die without fulfilling their destiny. Pandora had seen how lost and Pathetic Ichabod was without his memory. The thought of the lovers being separated for eternity, sent a thrill through her. This was going to happen. And she and her beloved would be together and rule the world.

"We are ready," the witches chimed.

"As are the Witnesses," Pandora smiled. "Be strong my sisters. The Thura is powerful, but there is only so much even it can do. Task it as much as you can. I will keep the Witnesses separated so the Thura is unable to make them whole."

~o~

Ichabod and Abbie held on to each other as Abbie began to draw them to their special place. With the Thura in hand, it was not only their spirit leaving, but their bodies as well. A minute later they disappeared.

Jenny went to the spot where they had been standing only seconds before. "This is different. When the Angels took them it was only seconds and they were back!"

"The Angels powers are very different from the Witnesses," Seamus tried not to sound worried. This was all still very new to him.

About ten minutes later, Joe came running into the Archives with Sophie in tow. Jenny immediately hugged him and he knew she was worried.

"What's she doing here?" Jenny asked as she saw Sophie enter.

"Sophie called me about five minutes ago. She says she was given a message for the Witnesses."

"What kind of message?" Jenny asked him.

"I don't know." He answered and Everyone turned to Sophie.

"Ok, I'm not crazy so just hear me out. This... Angel creature like statue thing visited me last night and said I had to warn the Witnesses about a trap."

"What!" Jenny was stunned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know who the Witnesses where. Plus it was a creepy angel statue! Does no one else think that's a little bizarre?" Sophie studied their expressions.

No one looked shocked.

"So I was at work and out of nowhere it appears again. This time it named Abbie and Ichabod and said I had to go to the archives. Again I had no idea what the Archives where... I called Corbin hoping he knew what the hell was going on." Sophie looked around, "so where are Crane and Mills?"

~O~O~O~

PREVIEW

Hot. Ichabod was laying on the ground. The heat beat down on him from above and the sandy ground was scorching him from below. He tried to open his eyes but the baring sun caused him to squint.

"Astayqaz! Ya Gaut Kalab!"

Ichabod felt what he was certain to be a foot strike his gut. He let out a groan, as he gripped his side. He struggled to understand what he was hearing. An ancient Arabic dialect?

"Get up! You Goth dog!"

Yes that was what the voice said. Ichabod looked up as the shadow of a man shielded him briefly from the sun.

"I thought you Northern barbarians to be a stronger breed that this! You go down after only three days?" The overseer held out a hand to help Ichabod up.

"The heat must have gotten to me," Ichabod tried to match the dialect as best he could.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Go get some water and get back to work. You'll not earn your freedom by napping on the ground!"

Ichabod nodded and looked around. One of the slaves saw the confused look on Ichabod's face and pointed in the direction of the well.

As he drank, Ichabod quickly tried to assess his situation. He at first thought he dropped the Thura on the ground but when he reached out his hand he saw it etched into the skin of his palm like a tattoo. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His skin was darkened from laboring in the desert sun. But he could tell he was possibly a bit younger. He pulled back the tunic and saw the scar across his chest. It was truly his physical body but altered to match the conditions of his Doppelgänger.

He looked around but didn't see Abbie. He had to hope she was faring better than he was.

~o~


	27. Gods & Pharaohs (Part 2)

Ch 27 Gods and Pharaohs (Clean)

1 ~ Welcome to Egypt~

Hot. Ichabod was laying on the ground. The heat beat down on him from above and the sandy ground was scorching him from below. He tried to open his eyes but the baring sun caused him to squint.

"Astayqaz! Ya Gaut Kalab!"

Ichabod felt what he was certain to be a foot strike his gut. He let out a groan, as he gripped his side. He struggled to understand what he was hearing. An ancient Arabic dialect?

"Get up! You Goth dog!"

Yes that was what the voice said. Ichabod looked up as the shadow of a man shielded him briefly from the sun.

"I thought you Northern barbarians to be a stronger breed that this! You go down after only three days?" The overseer held out a hand to help Ichabod up.

"The heat must have gotten to me," Ichabod tried to match the dialect as best he could.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Go get some water and get back to work. You'll not earn your freedom by napping on the ground!"

Ichabod nodded and looked around. One of the slaves saw the confused look on Ichabod's face and pointed in the direction of the well.

As he drank, Ichabod quickly tried to assess his situation. He at first thought he dropped the Thura on the ground but when he reached out his hand he saw it etched into the skin of his palm like a tattoo. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His skin was darkened from laboring in the desert sun. But he could tell he was possibly a bit younger. He pulled back the tunic and saw the scar across his chest. It was truly his physical body but altered to match the conditions of his Doppelgänger.

He looked around but didn't see Abbie. He had to hope she was faring better than he was.

One of the slaves joined him by the well, " you better not take too long. Everyone's under a lot of pressure to finish this canal to King Intef's new Palace before the celebration."

"What is the celebration?" Ichabod asked.

"The Pharoah has united Upper and Lower Egypt. And While he was away the Queen gave birth to his second son. The Palace is complete, the pyramid is almost complete. The gods shine upon him." The slave took a quick drink. "You have chosen a good time to live in Egypt my friend."

Ichabod had a hard time believing his Doppleganger would leave the Germanic tribes to become an Egyptian slave. He wondered if uniting with his Abbie had something to do with it. He saw the foreman looking in his direction and knew it was time to get back to work.

Queen Aya stared out the window overlooking the courtyard in the new palace. She should be in a celebratory mood like all of the kingdom. But as she watched the parade of hopeful concubines arriving., she cursed.

"How could he do this to me?" Her eyes narrowed as a servant helped another young woman from her carriage.

"They are only concubines, cousin." Terra tried to calm her. "My brother made you a promise and he will keep it. He will not take a second wife without your consent."

"Oh, but he is Pharaoh now. He thinks he can do as he pleases." She stormed off. "I'm going to put a stop o this!"

"My Queen, wait," Terra followed her as she rushed into the kings chambers.

But Aya would not be stopped. She was the Daughter of Pharaoh Imyremeshaw, and his sister Queen. Upon his death she could have chosen to marry one of her half brothers, but instead she chose her cousin Intef, making him Pharaoh. She had watched her own mother, the Queen, be pushed aside in favor of the second wife and concubines who birthed sons. She wasn't about to be pushed aside. Not when she was the true heir to the throne.

She burst into his chambers, "I demand you put an end to this at once!"

"Brother, I am sorry. I tried to calm her." Terra begged forgiveness for intruding.

"It's fine, sister. Leave us." Intef nodded to his cousin Seth, the General to leave as well. Once they were gone he turned to Aya. "Must we still argue about this? I told you I will not take a second wife without your permission."

"That is what you say now," Aya protested. "But I see them prancing in here so hopeful. They want my crown and my title!"

"Which they cannot have. You are Queen by blood right." Intef assured her. "It is a few new concubines to keep me and my guests entertained. Nothing more."

"And what about my entertainment? It is only fair!"

"Aya, you can have your fun, but do not cross the line," his tone became quite serious. "Fool around if you please but if you have intercourse with another man, there will be consequences."

"It's not fair!"

"It may not be fair, but should you become with child... there can be no question whether or not that child is an heir... My heir."

"But my father was the Pharoah!"

"And he was my uncle. But I am the Pharaoh now, and what I say is law. We have both done our duty. You have given us two sons. We can enjoy ourselves now. You are free to do anything you want except bed another man, and I will not take a second wife, if you will not consent to it, as we agreed. Now do not press the issue any further because the results will not be in your favor!"

Aya knew she wouldn't win. He was now Pharaoh and a good one at that. Even if she split with him and sought the aid and marriage to her half brother, the kingdom would be divided to Intef's advantage. The people loved him. It no longer mattered to them that she was the true heir. He was wholly their beloved Pharaoh.

"Very well, my king," she looked away with pouting lips. "But I will not be pushed aside."

"You are my Queen and my dearest cousin. I have no intentions of doing such a thing."

2 ~Avigayil &amp; Ichon ~

Ichabod was anxious to get some sleep after a long exhausting day digging in the canals. Resting his body was only one motivation. He needed to go back to the garden. Abbie would be there with the Doppelgängers he hoped.

He had tried all day to connect with her mentally, but he could not sense her. It was all he could do not to worry. He just needed to get to the garden. She would tell him where she was so they could find each other and find out why they needed to come back in time.

He tried to relax and let himself go as he did with Abbie, but it wasn't working. He tried to think of only her and being with her... But still nothing.

He was becoming frustrated which made it hard to relax. He turned on the raggedy roll out mat, unable to get comfortable. That's when he felt a warm sensation on the palm of his hand.

"Of course!" He said out loud.

A few of the slaves shushed him, not appreciating having their sleep disrupted by his outburst.

Ichabod laid back down and closed his eyes as he asked Thura to guide him.

It was working. He felt himself drifting away, leaving his physical body behind. As he opened his eyes, he was relieved to be in the familiar surroundings of their special place. Now he just needed to find Abbie.

Ichabod stood to his feet and saw two people in the distance.

"Hello!" He called out and hurried towards them.

But as he approached he grew concerned. A young man with his exact likeness sat on the ground cradling a young woman... Abbie?

"By the gods, what is this?" Ichon exclaimed in his native Germanic tongue. "How do you look like me?"

Ichabod struggled with the language difference even more than he did with the Arabic, but he was able to decipher what the young man was saying.

"My name is Ichabod Crane. You and I are doubles... Look alikes." Ichabod hoped things wouldn't be lost in translation. He tried to explain that he and Abbie where Witnesses and that they were charged with saving the world from evil.

"I am Ichon Kraän, of the Manga Germania tribe of Cimbri," Ichon explained. "A year ago I had a dream about this nubian woman and began a journey to the lands of Aifric to find her. Along the way a wise man told me I would find her in Egypt. He said I would save the Pharaoh and he would deliver her to me. So I made my way to Egypt and offered myself in servitude to the Pharaoh in hopes that the prophesy would come to pass. And now here she is."

Ichabod looked at the woman. She was wearing his shirt and Ichon was wearing his breeches. "Where did you cone upon these clothes?" Ichabod asked as he looked at the sleeping woman.

"They were here when I... Appeared. I covered her with the shirt for her modesty. These other clothes items were here as well."

Ichabod could see they were Abbie's clothes.

He gently touched the young woman's face, "why does she not wake up?" Ichabod asked.

"I do not know." Ichon did not want to let her go.

"I beg your pardon, but I must check..." Ichabod exposed the young woman's arm, searching for the small scar where Abbie had been shot. It was not there, confirming this was not Abbie.

Ichabod then checked both of her hands. There was no emblem of Thura on either one.

"Is this what you search for," Ichon held out his hand.

In his palm was etched the emblem, just as it was on Ichbod's.

Ichabod took his hand to examine it. As soon as their hands touched there was warmth emanating from the marking. The men snatched their hands away, as the young woman woke up.

She looked terrified at first, not knowing where she was. She pulled the white shirt up, clinging to it for cover.

"Do not be afraid," Ichon said in Germanic.

"Min alkhatifin baladi!" She cried out as she backed away from the two white men.

They both recognized she spoke in the same ancient dialect as the other Egyptians. She was asking to be save her from her captors.

"Lla takhaf," Ichon took her hand. "Do not be afraid. We are friends. We mean you no harm."

As soon as he held her hand she knew he was telling the truth.

"What is your name?" Ichabod asked her.

She shook her head, "I... I do not know!"

"Oh no..." Ichabod was going into panic mode. Something had gone horribly wrong. And without this woman's help how would he find Abbie?

He remembered what it was like to wake up in Scotland not knowing who he was or how he got there. The thought of Abbie going through that was too much.

"My betrothed is lost, and only you can help me find her. Please if you can remember anything at all..."

"I don't remember my name or who I am," now she was starting to panic. "I don't know anything!"

"It's all right," Ichon cupped her cheek in his hand to calm her. Already he had developed quite an affection for the mysterious young woman.

As he did, he felt the warmth of the emblem in his hand again.

The young woman felt the warmth too on her lower back. She sat up on her knees and tried to see what it was.

"May I," Ichon asked as he moved the shirt just enough to see. Indeed the emblem was etched on her lower back. Only it was very faint. The emblem on his hand was drawn to her lower back.

"I must..." He reached out and placed his and firmly on her back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a myriad of sensations filled her body.

When she opened her eyes again it was if she lit up. "I am here! I am alright! My name is Avigayil. I hail from the Upper Egypt on the boarder of Kush. My parents sent me as tribute to the Pharoah in hopes that I will gain his favor and bring great wealth to my family. But I had a dream that I would find you."

She looked back and forth between Ichabod and Ichon. But she knew, Ichon was the man she was looking for.

"And did you have a dream about a young woman with your likeness? Did you call upon her for help?"

Avigayil shook her head. "No. I did not dream of anyone who looked like me. Nor did I dream that I was in need of help. I only dreamt that I would find the man who was looking or me."

"This cannot be..." Ichabod felt his heart racing. Abbie had been apprehensive about time traveling without any help from the Angels. What if this was a mistake.

"I must go back and try to help Abbie. The Thura on Avigayil is very faint and she had no memory until you touched her. I fear it is spread itself too thin to serve so many purposes."

Ichabod willed himself to leave, and felt his spirit drift back into his body. He was soon back on the little mat in the slave quarters. He quietly called to Thura to lend aid to Abbie. He would sacrifice whatever he needed to in order to help her.

*Bright light. Nothing else. Abbie felt her spirit adrift surrounded by a bright light. She was just a spirit floating around with no body. How had this happened? She tried to force her spirit to connect to her body, but there was nothing.

"Just let go Abbie," Pandora's voice called out to her.

"Where are you? What have you done?" Abbie demanded.

"I am far from you Abbie. You however…" she laughed playfully. "You are nowhere. And soon the Thura will be so weak that you will slip into eternity. Your mindless body will be left to wander the Earth until in withers and dies."

"No… This can't be happening…" Abbie suddenly felt her spirit slipping away. She could sense a panic come over her.

"Did you feel that Abbie? That was Thura being forced to work too hard. It is taxed to its limit. And your Spirit is slipping away."

"No!" Abbie refused to believe that. She struggled to sense her body. She had to believe Thura would not allow her to die.

She could feel herself floating somewhere, like a ghost. That when she saw her lifeless body laying in a bed. A woman looked after her. She was close and yet painfully aware that she was truly very far away. Trapped between two realms.

It was like an out of body experience. After a while she felt her spirit slipping again. The Thura was being forced to work again. She struggled to keep her spirit close to her body and was astonished by what happened next. ***

~At the same time Ichon &amp; Ichabod wake Avigayil in the garden realm…

When Abbie opened her eyes, nothing was familiar to her. Her mind was a fog. She couldn't think of who she was or where she was. She had no idea who the strange people where who surrounded her. They spoke gibberish as far as she could tell. There was one older woman who remained constantly by her side, wheeling and throwing her hands in the air.

What where they saying and what could be so serious that the woman was in such a state of fit?

A man who appeared to be some type of witch doctor checked her over. She looked around trying to find anything familiar. As she tried to make sense of her surroundings she felt a warmth on her lower back. She sat up and angled herself to see what it was. Some strange tattoo on her lower back.

"You have been marked by the god Amun!" The woman exclaimed.

Abbie could now understand what she was saying but when Abbie spoke, the woman and the doctor looked at her like he was crazy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Abbie asked in modern English, but they could not understand her.

"Oh no! Amun has struck her dumb. She's lost all sense and speech." Morah cried.

"No she speaks in tongues!" Claimed the witch doctors. "Perhaps Amun himself speaks through her."

"Well, let us hope that he allows Hathor to bless her so that the Pharaoh will find her favorable." The woman rang her hands with worry.

Abbie struggled to form the words that they would understand. But soon they came to her, and the two strangers could understand her.

"What's happening to me?"

"Oh Avigayil," the woman exclaimed. "You've regained your senses!"

"Who are you?" Abbie asked. "Why do you call me Avigayil?"

"You poor dear. I'm your maid servant Morah, charged with the care of Master Kustep's most beloved daughter. We were on our way to present you as a gift to the Pharaoh in hopes that he would chose you as his second wife. But yesterday morning you were stricken ill and fell from your camel."

"I'm to meet the Pharaoh?" Abbie asked. "To be his wife?"

"That is the hope my dear. It would bring great honor and prestige to your family. But now you are stricken and it is all been for nothing. Your father will be so very disappointed! He will have me put out! I'll be dragged by the horses for allowing you to be injured!"

The woman became hysterical e and Abbie tried to calm her. "No, I won't allow that to happen. I'm fine. We will go to the Pharaoh as planned."

"You can't even remember your name..." Morah sniffled between sobs. "How will you charm the Pharaoh and honor your father?"

"Well, I now know my name is Avigayil. The rest you shall teach me on our way."

"Oh my lady you are too good. May the gods bless you!" The large woman hugged Abbie's tiny body squeezing a bit too hard.

"All right, Morah," Abbie patted the woman.

"Get some rest my lady. We shall set off for the Palace at sun rise so that we are not too late."

Abbie tried to sleep, but her rest was uneasy. The tattoo on her back periodically warming, caused her to toss. Then her dreams were of a strange man. His blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul.

** Abbie's Spirit looked on in disbelief. Thura was just letting her body mindlessly go on without her.**

The witches were struggling against the power of the Thura which was being stretched to its limits.

"Be strong my sisters," Pandora called to them. "In a few days you shall be rewarded for your loyalty."

Pandora disguised herself dawning long blond hair and green eyes. She would present herself to the Pharoah and willingly or not he would chose her as a concubine. Once she could get the Pharoah and Abbie's physical body alone, she could use Abbie to pull the Hidden One's soul from captivity allowing him to live in the body of the Pharoah. Victory was within her grasp.

Ichabod had retained his Spirit and memory so she needed to be sure he did not recognize her. She would also need to keep Abbie and Ichabod apart. The last thing she wanted was for Thura to be strengthened by the Witnesses power.

3~ The Rush ~

Ichabod worked very hard the next day. Every muscle in his body ached. However he had fallen into this new life quite easily considering. He supposed it was the power of Thura helping him to adjust.

He was resolved to do this work until he could find out why Thura had called them here, with the hope of finding Abbie. But by early afternoon the Forman called all the workers aside. It was time to let the water in and view the fruits if their labors. He sent a messenger on to ensure all the slaves and the workers were out of the canals before the waters were let loose.

The Forman checked his sun dial. It was time. The men were given beer to drink as they awaited the water flow. Ichabod had to admit it was good beer. Not cold as he would have liked but after two days of hard labor, he wasn't complaining.

As he drank he felt his hand warm. It was Thura.

"Look, someone is in the canal," one of the slaves pointed.

Ichabod stood to his feet. It couldn't be. About a mile away, three camels were crossing the empty canal. Two carried two women and one carrying luggage and supplies.

Ichabod knew immediately it was Abbie. The Thura on his hand now burned.

"Abbie!" He began to run as fast as his long legs would allow him. If his body ached at all he did not notice nor did he care.

Morah spent most of the day's journey telling Abbie about her life and her father. How she was Master Kustep's only daughter and considered a prize in their village. He had preserved her, keeping her from all the eager young men for such a purpose as this; the opportunity to win the heart of the Pharaoh.

Surprisingly nothing was familiar to Abbie, But she took in every detail about her life and simply went along with it. She listened to everything Morah had to say, but her thoughts kept returning the man in her dream.

"I know that look Avigayil," Morah said in a slightly chastising tone. "Get that imaginary man out of your head. You need to focus on the Pharaoh."

"I am... It's just that he was so different from everyone else I've seen since I woke up. I've not seen anyone with eyes like his. Maybe the gods are trying to tell me something."

"Avigayil, he does not exist. Please get it out of your head." Morah stopped her camel and the servant halted the other two. "This is different..."

Morah examined the canal. She looked left and right seeing no end. "We shall have to cross it."

"I don't know Morah." Abbie had a bad sense about it, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Who knows how long we could walk before finding a way around. We must make it to the palace today or you will miss your opportunity."

"Very well," Abbie agreed.

Morah rode her camel carefully down the edge of the canal. Once she was safely down, the servant led Abbie and the other camel down. It was only about thirty feet wide and already Morah's camel was making its way up the ten foot ledge. Next the servant guided the camel with the luggage up leaving it with Morah and went back to help Abbie.

"Do you hear that?" Morah asked as the strangest sound grew louder. She noticed a group of men running in their direction led by one very tall white man.

"Abbie!" He called out.

Morah looked in the other direction and was horrified by the sight of a nine foot wall of water heading down the canal.

The servant and Abbie noticed too and tried to hurry the camel up. But the camel was spooked and made a run for it down the canal, with Abbie.

It happened in an instant. The rush of water knocked the camel over and Abbie was plunged under. Her foot caught in the camels strap, she was carried away. She taught against the current to free herself but she quickly ran out of air. She sucked in getting nothing but her lungs painfully filled with water.

Ichabod watched horrified as she went under. She didn't come up. He had to go in. The wall of water rushed by him then he saw her and her camel. He jumped in just as she was passing and caught her by the arm. But she could not be pulled up. He dove under and saw her foot tangled. It took him a couple of tries but he managed to free her and make his way to the edge with her limp body in his arms.

The other workers pulled them out of the water. Morah was in hysterics when Abbie's lifeless body was laid on the ground.

"No! She is drowned! My lady has gone to be with the gods!"

"Back away!" Ichabod stammered to her. Her pulse was fading fast and she wasn't breathing. He opened her mouth and breathed in. At first there was no response but he tried again. This time water came from her mouth as she coughed and took a heavy breath. Her eyes met Ichabod's and he could see the surprise.

"Abbie," he whispered.

But she didn't responded. She just looked shocked.

"Praise be to Amun!" Morah dropped to her knees and grabbed Abbie away from Ichabod.

Their eyes never left each other, as the woman hugged her. Ichabod could not tell if she recognized him or not. She said nothing.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. You have my deepest gratitude," was Abbie's response.

He could tell now that she didn't know who he was.

"Avigayil, we need to get to the palace. The sun is going down."

"We should hurry then," Abbie allowed Noes the male servant to help her up. "What is your name?" She asked Ichabod.

He wanted to say Ichabod, but there were too many around. "I am called Ichon Kraän of Germania." He tried to reach for her and touch her. If he could press his hand on her back against the Thura. But that wasn't going to happen.

Morah got between them. "We will be sure to tell her father what you have done. He will certainly reward you."

"That will not be necessary," Ichabod's eyes did not leave Abbie's. Permit me please to tend her wounds she is injured. I can help."

"Not necessary. I am her nurse maid since she was a babe. I will tend to her."

Noes and Morah helped Abbie up on the camel and the three were on their way again. This time escorted personally by the crew foreman, Thrace. He knew the King would want to know of the incident.

There was a parade of beautiful women lined up to enter the palace. Most of them had stopped to prepare themselves before meeting the Pharaoh. They arrived in their finest garments, draped in whatever jewelry their families could afford. Their hair or wigs were one up and their faces painted to make them as beautiful as possible. This was their chance to make an impressive first impression.

The Pharaoh and his royal guard greeted the women who flirted and charmed relentlessly. The king smiled. Quite a few of them had made an impression on him, including a tall blond with green eyes.

But now the king was getting bored with this. He was ready to leave and tend to more pressing matters when he saw one of his foremen approaching with two camels.

"My Lord," the Forman waved to the king as he got out of his chariot. He bowed his head deeply awaiting the Pharaohs acknowledgment.

The king took a moment to look them over; a servant, a lady's maid and a poor little wretch of a thing. The girl was soaked to the bone and shivering. Her face covered by a wet mop of long dark curls.

"What is it, Thrace?"

"The new canal is complete. The waters flow... But I regret to inform you we had an incident. These good people where crossing the canal as the waters were released. The young woman was injured and they lost a camel."

"I see," the Pharoah approached the young woman. "And what is your name?"

"Avigayil of the house of Kusteph," Abbie managed through chattering teeth.

"Of the Upper lands… yes. Your father and his men served me well in the battle. I will see that you are taken care of and compensated for the loss of the camel."

"My Lord, I beg your pardon," Morah spoke up. He nodded for her to continue. "My lady is the only daughter of Master Kusteph. We journeyed here so that she could be presented to you... To join your household."

The other hopeful concubines could not hold their giggles and laughs. Abbie was an absolute disaster.

"Silence," the king too had to hold in a smile. But her state of wretchedness was partly his fault. He would not allow anyone to laugh at her expense. "Is this true Avigayil?"

"Yes my king." She looked up for the first time, through the mess of damp curly hair draped around her.

That's when he saw her. Large dark brown eyes surrounded by thick long lashes. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of brown... And her lips were so plump and perfect. Without a drop of makeup, jewelry or done up hair, yet her beauty rivaled any of the other women before him.

He was momentarily awe stricken. Perhaps because she had not been what he expected. He reached up his hand to help her down from her camel, to the gasps of the other girls.

Abbie reluctantly allowed him to help her down, but when her feet touched the ground she wobbled and nearly fell over. Pharaoh grabbed her, swooping her up in his arms. Now they were face to face. She grew more endearing to him by the moment.

"Are you all right?" He asked her his eyes locked on hers.

"My ankle..." Abbie started to explain but Morah interrupted.

"It is more than that my Lord! She was taken and the gods returned her to us!"

"Is this true?" Intef turned to his foreman.

"Yes, it's true. The Barbarian pulled her from the water. She had no breath. The maid called out to Amun for protection. As she did, as the barbarian breathed into her and life returned to her body."

"Well then if my ancestors delivered you to me, I shall see to your care," the Pharaoh smiled at her. "Send the physician to the royal chambers. We shall ensure that she is well before she joins the other ladies."

Abbie wrapped her arms around him as he carried her from the courtyard. The other young women were in fits, except for one. Pandora was quite please. Not only with how easily the King took to Abbie, but also with the king himself.

He was a little younger than she would like, only around age twenty-five. And his skin was a lighter tan. She would prefer a bit more dark and bronze to his coloring. But he was handsome. Very handsome. With dark eyes and thick black eyebrows. He had an excellent build and the heart of a warrior. She was certain the Hidden one would be pleased to inhabit his body.

The Pharaoh took Abbie to the suite right next to his. He began looking over her ankle, gently gliding his hand over the bone.

"It's not broken, just swollen," he smiled.

Abbie smiled back, "my Lord you are too kind."

"Nonsense. We should make you whole so that you can dance for me at the celebration. You can dance, yes?"

"She dances marvelously my Lord," Morah chimed in. "And she sings with the voice if a goddess!"

"Morah, please," Abbie couldn't remember knowing these things and didn't want to over sell herself to the Pharaoh.

They were interrupted by the physician and Vizier Ankhu.

As the physician tended to Abbie, the Vizier pulled his nephew aside.

"My King, should you bring the girl to the royal chambers? You have not even chosen the concubines yet. No need to get the poor girl's hopes up."

"Uncle, she is no ordinary girl. The gods themselves have delivered her."

"I do not understand..." The vizier looked at his nephew who clearly was smitten with the girl.

"She was drowned at the canal. They said the god Amun breathed life into her using a Northman as his vessel to deliver the breath of life."

The vizier looked at the girl. Her Dark completion meant she hailed from the southern regions near Nubia. And a Northman? Could these two be the Dopplegangers? Or even the Witnesses?

"What troubles you uncle?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Perhaps you are correct to keep the girl close, if she has truly been sent from the gods. We should look into this Northman as well, especially If the gods use him as a vessel."

4 ~The Healer~

The next morning King Intef prepared himself to go down to the canals. He had planned to go anyway, but now with the talk of the mysterious barbarian from the north interceding for the gods, his curiosity was peeked.

He was accompanied by his cousin and General of the army Seth Maribre, along with several other guards. As they approached the work sight where slaves and servants were building a stone bridge over the canal.

All work halted as the kings subjects dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. He waved to the foreman to rise and walk with him as he surveyed the progress.

"I am very pleased with the progress," the king looked on with his head held high.

"We are ahead of schedule my Lord," Thrace gladly reported. "Your people are eager to please you."

"I am curious about the incident that occurred yesterday... Tell me where is this Northman that everyone has told me about."

The foreman called for one of the servant so bring Ichabod. A minute later they returned.

"What is your name, barbarian?" Intef asked.

"I am Ichon Kraän of the Cimbri of Germania."

"And what brings you here, so far from your home and your people."

Ichabod had to be smart about this. He knew that this was the 13th Dynasty sometime around 1750 BC. These people were very superstitious and believed strongly in their gods.

"I had a dream that the gods were calling me to this place. They have a purpose for me here. So I have offered myself as a slave to you my Lord in order to earn my citizenship."

"The gods have delivered you, Ichon. For your service to myself and my people, I grant you your citizenship. You are no longer a slave but a servant." The king turned to the foreman. "See to it he is given a fair wage."

The king continued on his way.

But as he walked, he stepped on the tail of a cobra. It sprang from the bushes and bit him on the leg.

The guards were in a commotion as all the servants and slaves looked on.

"A cobra!" One of the guards yelled out.

Ichabod heard the commotion and knew this was a very fatal bite. The king would be dead in an hour or two if he didn't act immediately.

He ran to the king's side, "find the snake! Do not let it get away!"

Ichabod quickly applied a splint and bandaged the leg. Do not let him move this leg! Keep his heart elevated above the leg at all times. Have you found the snake?"

"Yes! It's here in a bush," one of the guards moved to strike the snake dead as it raised up.

"Do not strike it! I need it alive!" Ichabod was about to attempt to charm the snake, something he'd only ever read about but never done. If this didn't go right, he'd be just as dead as the king.

Sit here and don't move, just hum," he told the guard.

"What? No! It's going to strike!" The man backed away.

Ichabod lowered himself. These people were rightfully afraid, but every second mattered right now. He held up a hand and whistled to hold the snakes attention. With his other hand he took a thick stick and tossed it suddenly. She snake went to strike the stick and Ichabod quickly grabbed it by the neck.

"Bring me a horse! A very strong one for the snake to bite." Ichabod ordered. "If you want your our King to live you will move quickly!"

Seth returned a moment later with his prize stallion removed from his chariot. Ichabod allowed the snake to bite the horse, just a little in hopes that the strong animal would begin to produce antibodies. He then milked the remaining venom into a flask just in case the horse idea didn't work.

The crowd looked on bewildered. Ichabod couldn't exactly tell him he'd read about this in a book over three thousand years in the future. So they would have to think he was some type of witch doctor or priest.

"We must get the King to the palace immediately! Bring this horse as well! Hurry!"

At the Palace Ichabod was forced to wash. His woven tunic was taken away and he was given a clean shenti to wear. He was glad of it for hygienic reasons as he monitored the king and the stallion closely. He tightened the tourniquet, knowing he would not be able to leave it on for more than an hour. But at least it would slow the spread of the venom and give the horses blood time to develop antibodies.

"I am going to be with the gods." Intef mumbled to Ichabod.

"Not if I can help it my Lord." Ichabod checked him for jaundice a sign of his organs being poisoned. So far so good. There was some respiratory distress, but very mild. The clock was ticking.

"What are you doing?" The physician was pacing and throwing up his hands. "We need to call the priests so we can prepare our king to join the gods!"

"No!" Intef grumbled. "let him do his work."

The vizier and the queen came in and assessed the situation. Aya sat with her husband while the vizier joined Ichabod.

"If you have come to distract me with questions and second guessing please leave me be," Ichabod had already reached his limit with the physician. He didn' t need another know it all telling him what to do.

"No my good man. Do your work. I suspect you are his only hope." Vizier Ankhu placed a hand on Ichabod's shoulder.

As Ichabod drew the blood from the horse, Ankhu saw the emblem of Thura etched in his palm. The emblem was being kept by one of the Seven, and had disappeared two days before. His brothers had been in communication with him to be on the lookout since the two know Dopplegangers were foretold to meet in Egypt.

Without a proper needle injecting the horse's blood into the Pharaoh was incredibly unpleasant. However with the alternative being death, Intef took it with a brave face.

"My Lord I must loosen the tourniquet now for fear that you will lose this foot, if it stays on too long."

"So this is it then," the pharaoh gasped. He was getting pale. "We shall know if the gods are with me still. Loosen the bindings."

The king closed his eyes. There was nothing more to be done.

The vizier pulled Ichabod into the hall way as the queen sat with the king.

"Tell me, are you really Ichon Kraän of Germania?" He asked.

"I... Of course..." Ichabod nodded but Ankhu took his hand.

"Or are you one of the Witnesses?"

"I take it you are Ankhu of the Seven Keepers. You know what this is?" Ichabod asked him as he looked at his hand.

"Yes... It is Thura. The emblem disappeared from my brother's care. Which means that the Witnesses have come. But why? The doppelgangers of this era were not foretold to have a visitation. We keep careful records of all the prophesies."

"Are you certain? We were called and brought here." Ichabod tried to keep his voice down.

"Yes I am certain. These Dopplegangers are critical in the lineage of both Witnesses. What happens here is vital to the future. If anything is changed... No... I cannot think of the disaster that would be. Why would the Angels not stop you?"

"They have been banished in our time for interfering... Things did not always go as anticipated."

"Oh dear... Well the Angels exist in our time. Let us hope they will step in to prevent something detrimental from occurring."

"Uncle! The queen called from Pharaoh's bedside. "He breathes with ease!"

"This is good! This is very good indeed!" The vizier hugged Ichabod. "The gods shine upon us this day!"

"We have you to thank," Ichabod caught the queens attention and she went to him. "I shall see to it that you are rewarded." Her hands lingered on his chest.

Ichabod bowed his head attempting to back away. But she took his hands in hers and kissed both his cheeks... a little too close to his lips.

The queen rejoined her husband and the vizier leaving Ichabod in the hallway. That's when he saw Abbie. She was in the room right beside the king's. She stood in the doorway watching him with the most peculiar look on her face.

5 ~Healing Hands ~

*** Abbies Spirit floated around for quite a while. She had no sense of time. But she felt something in her Spirit. She was not as alone as she thought. Thura was there trying to help to stay strong and not give up. That when she saw herself again, resting on a bed.

And she could sense that Ichabod was close.

"Get up!" She tried to tell her body. "Go find Crane! Pease… get up!"***

Abbie was resting on the bed when she suddenly felt the need to get up. Morah had fallen asleep and woudn't be able to chastise her. She hobbled to the door, leaning on the wall and a table for support along the way.

When she peeked out the door she saw the Vizier, the Queen and Ichon talking. She could tell something was going on. Her curiosity peeked when she saw the Queen being oh so close with Ichon. After the Queen went back into the room, he turned to find her watching him.

"What has happened?" Abbie asked him.

"The Pharaoh was bitten by a cobra."

"Oh my god!" Abbie sounded genuinely worried. "Is he live?"

"He lives... I fashioned a cure," Ichabod walked towards her. "You need not worry."

"You are a very remarkable man," Abbie smiled. "You saved my life and now the Pharaoh's."

"And for that he has rewarded me. No longer a slave I am now an Egyptian and I labor at the canals for coin." He reached out to her. "Abbie..."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because I know you. And you know me."

Abbie shook her head as he stepped closer to her. Her head tipped almost straight up to look him in the eye but she did not back away. There was something so comforting when she felt his breath upon her face.

"You are my Lieutenant." He said as his hand gently traced down her shoulder and her arm. He saw the scar from her old bullet wound and brushed his thumb over it. "You are my Treasure. Now his hand went around her back. He could feel the warmth of the Thura, and so could she. Her heart was racing. He was so close.

"I beg your pardon young man," Morah interrupted. "She is the very special guest of the Pharaoh! We thank you greatly for delivering her back to us but she will not pay her gratitude with her virtue! That is for the King."

Morah pulled Abbie back into the room and slammed the door shut on Ichabod. "Avigayil! What on earth are you thinking child!? He may be a wise and brave man but he is not the Pharaoh! Do not lose hold of your senses!"

"Something was calling me to him. And he is the man in my dreams Morah!"

"That hairy beast! Covered head to toe like a wild animal."

"I don't mind it. It's exciting that he's so different."

"Put him out of your mind girl." Morah shouldered Abbie's weight and helped her limp back to the bed.

Abbie knew she should be focused on winning the Pharaoh's heart. But there was something about the Barbarian from the North.

*** Abbie's Spirit watched with great disappointment she had been so close. Now her spirit needed to rest again. She had to be ready for next time her physical self and Ichabod were in contact.***

Ichabod checked on the king. He was doing well as the antibodies fought the poison in his system. He left him to rest and turned to the Vizier.

"My partner is the girl I pulled from the water. Might I have permission to tend to her wounds?"

"Of course," the vizier nodded. "We shall discuss your situation when you are done."

Ichabod hurried next door and knocked.

***Abbie's spirit was still tired, when she sensed Ichabod near her body again. She had to muster up the energy to get close to her body and hope Thura would help open the realm separating them.***

Morah was not so pleased to see the barbarian when she opened the door. "Avigayil is resting!"

The woman tried to close the door on him but Ichabod held it open. "The vizier has sent me to tend Avigayil's wounds."

Morah stepped out of the way. The Vizier was third in line of Authority after the Pharaoh and his Queen. "Very well."

Abbie didn't know why her heart was racing as he walked towards her. She sat up on the bed, and Ichabod sat next to her, by her legs. He took her petite foot in his hands.

"It is not broken," she shuttered nervously at his touch.

His large hands tenderly felt around her ankle, "no but it is quite swollen." He turned to Morah. "Bring me a basin of very cold water and some cloth. It will need cold compresses."

Morah was leery about leaving him with her mistress, but she did as she was told.

Ichabod needed to touch the Thura etched on her back, but it was covered by her dress and she was leaning against her back. He noticed a few scrapes and bruises on her skin. "Did the Physician leave any salve for these?

Abbie nodded and handed him the small dish of cream from her bedside table.

"Permit me please, I shall asses the injuries just to make sure there is no further damage hidden beneath the skin."

Abbie nodded as Ichabod checked her hands then up her arms. She held her breath trying to still the strange sensations that kept flittering through her body. Ichabod gently applied the salve on the scrape on her arm then moved up to her neck. Her hair was extremely long, and he had to reach around her to gather it up and pull it to the side.

He was so close to her, almost face to face. He dipped his finger in the salve and traced it down the scratch on her neck. Her breath caught and a soft gasp escaped.

"Did I hurt you," he whispered.

Her eyes were fixated on his lips; lips that she had a sudden urge to taste... "Yes... No... Just a little." She couldn't seem to focus. She didn't understand what had come over her.

Ichabod's heart pounded out of his chest. After she had almost drowned, he had desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and not let her go. And now that he was so close to her, touching her soft brown skin... so close to her plump lips.

He touched the faint bruise on her cheek, "does this hurt?"

She shook her head their eyes meeting, locked on each other. His warm breath was upon her face. She could hardly breathe as he drew closer...

"AHEMMM!" Morah as loudly as she could, cleared her throat and dropped the basin of water with a thud on the table.

"I was just assessing the bruise on Mistress Avigayil's cheek," Ichabod backed off quickly. "Superficial... It will heal most directly. Oh yes the cold compress." He reached into the water and took a cold wet cloth bringing it to Abbie's ankle.

It concerned him that the Thura on his hand did not warm again as it did earlier and the way it did with Ichon. He would need to find a chance to touch his against Abbie's and hope the power would generate. It would be difficult with Morah hovering.

Abbie shivered and bit her lip, as Ichabod gently pressed the cold cloth to her ankle. As he tended the swollen limb, Abbie felt a twinge in her loins and a flash of heat strike through her. She relaxed back on the bed. That's when it happened. His hand touched her calf. Her leg went limp and the soft whimper escaped her lips as her eyes closed that gave her away.

Ichabod froze and looked up at her, his mouth gaped slightly open. Did she just...

Abbie suddenly realized he had stopped and that her body had betrayed her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She swallowed hard as she was struck with embarrassment. She sat up and clutched her knees together.

Morah was stunned. Her precious little virgin had never made such a sound before. This mongrel was attempting to seduce her and eliciting feelings from her that should be saved for the Pharaoh.

"Sir, I can finish that." Morah wanted to get his hands off her.

"No. I must properly wrap it," Ichabod insisted. Whatever was happening, he needed to keep it going. He believed his Abbie would come back.

He took a dry cloth to carefully wrap the ankle. "Oh how did I miss this bruise on your knee? Miss Morah, please tell the physician we need more salve. Take your time." Ichabod knew he was being quite imprudent, but he was desperate to get Abbie back. And if his touch was helping her body at least recall him, then he wanted to act on it.

Morah gasped. "I shall hurry back!"

She went as quickly as she could.

Ichabod knew he needed to move fast. He just hoped he wouldn't scare Abbie and have her shut down. Now she was tense and he needed her to relax. He dabbed the last of the salve and tried to rub it on her knee.

"it's all right I won't hurt you," he smiled.

"It's not that... It's... I don't know what just happened. I have never been touched by a man before."

Ichabod bit his lips and his cheeks turned noticeably red. He willed himself not to laugh. It would be most unscrupulous and un gentlemanly of him to do so. But Abbie was the most fiercely passionate lover he'd ever had.

Abbie could tell he held it back and could see the flush of his cheeks. Now she was embarrassed, and offended. He was clearly a man who had understanding of the human body and perhaps he knew something about her now that she could not remember.

Her lips quivered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"My apologies, Avigayil. You are a most beautiful young woman. And I have no doubt that you are likewise strong, honorable and most dedicated. If I have offended, I throw myself at your mercy and beg your forgiveness.

"It's all right," she relaxed a little removing the robe from her leg to expose her knee.

He carefully rubbed the salve but he needed to touch the Thura. As she laid back he noticed her flinch.

"Is your back injured?"

"It's just a little sore on this side."

"Might I have a look?"

She hesitated. The sore area was too low for her to lower her robe without exposing herself.

"I... I could turn away. I promise I will not look until you are prepared." Ichabod stepped away from her and turned around.

Abbie didn't budge at first but then she slowly removed her robe and laid on her belly. She pulled her silk sheets across her behind for modesty's sake.

"Ok, you can look now."

Ichabod was not prepared. Not prepared at all for how beautiful she looked laying on that bed, with the red silk sheet covering the curves of her bottom. Her long dark curls draped across her back as she looked at him with those deep dark brown eyes.

He swallowed hard as he sat beside her taking slow deep breaths, forcing himself not to get too excited as he brushed the long curls to the side. But any improper thoughts went quickly when he saw the large bruise on her back.

"Oh my," he almost didn't want to touch for fear she had a broken rib. But he knew it would be the only way to know for sure. "Please let me know the level of discomfort."

He gently touched the outside area around the bruise working his way in. She flinched and took a breath but it was not as bad as he feared.

"The bone is not broken all the way," his voice was soothing. "It is only a mild fracture. You will need to be careful for a few days."

"I will," she smiled.

She felt his hand moving down her back. Ichabod hoped she would not protest as he touched ever so scandalously low. His Thura still did not warm. He pulled back the sheet. The Thura on Abbie's back though visible was extremely faint; even lighter than the one on Avigayil. Ichabod tried to touch it but there was no reaction... from the Thura.

He started to move his hand away.

"Please don't stop," her voice was so soft.

Any resolve he had instantly diminished, as his libido kicked in.

He placed his hand firmly on the Thura on her back, "Abbie?"

"Why do you call me that?" she smiled enjoying his touch.

"Do you know me?" He hoped her memory would be awakened.

"You were a stranger to me, until you drew me from the water. Now I cannot pretend that my body does not ache for your touch. The touch of the man who breathed life into me. It must be a sign from the gods."

Ichabod wanted her so badly, but she did not know who he was. He would be a blaggard to take her in such a condition.

"I don't know why this feels so right to me," she turned to him.

He pulled her close and kissed her; her mouth fell open allowing his tongue in. He drank of her praying the Thura would awaken her mind.

"Tell me that you know me now, I beg you," he breathed his lips barely apart from hers.

"Only from a dream," she smiled. "But this is real. We can know each other now, Ichon." She kissed him again but he pulled away.

"Apologies," he pulled the sheet over her to cover her body.

"You don't want me?" She now became very nervous. Why had she just thrown herself at this stranger? Why did her body ache so badly for him?

"I do... But I am a stranger to you..."

The door opened and Morah came in, stunned by what she saw. "What goes on here?!"

"I discovered an injury on Avigayil's rib. She must take extreme care for a few days to insure it heals."

"I will see to it," Morah had daggers in her eyes for him. "I believe we have had enough of your services sir."

"Yes, I shall leave you to her care." Ichabod got up, careful to hide his erection and left.

Morah slammed the door and turned to Abbie. She hurried to Abbie, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her firmly.

"Have you lost all of your senses!? Have you?!" She yelled. "Her tan face was now dark brown and red from the furry of her anger. "If you were not already injured I would take you over my knee and thrash you to bits! You have Pharaoh's heart and yet you play at this!"

"But he is the man in my dreams. I am drawn to him in a way I cannot explain!"

"Your whole life has been for this one moment. This is the moment that your father prayed for, and sacrificed for. This is your one chance with the King of Egypt, and you risk it by whoring yourself to a foreigner! A nobody!" Morah was in tears.

"If you become entangled with a servant... A former slave no less, you will disgrace your father. He is putting all the hopes of your entire family on you. You could very well end up as a wife to the Pharaoh; Possible queen and mother to future generations of rulers! Do not ruin this one chance girl! Do you understand me?"

"Yes... I understand." Abbie had to concede. Morah was more intense in that moment than Abbie could handle. This was serious. This was everything.

***Abbies spirit felt defeated. The Thura had done nothing to help her connect to her body. And now she was so tired. That's when she felt Thura again willing her to hold on. It was trying it's best, but could only do so much. Abbie knew Pandora must be doing something to cause great strain on the Thura. She would have to be strong.***

Morah wanted to keep Abbie close to the Pharaoh. Unfortunately with his injury, the queen by his side and now this barbarian with his eye on Abbie, she knew they had to go. She had the palace servants take them to join the other girls who were awaiting the king.

Ichabod was taken by the Vizier, to be cleaned up and given a room in the palace.

"The king has elevated you to a servant in his home. You won't be returning to labor in the canals."

"Vizier, Abbie does not remember me."

"Likely because you traveled using only one Thura. Abbie's Thura is still where it belongs. The power within the one Thura should have been enough for you to both travel safely. There must be a problem... Something's putting additional strain on your Thura."

"I am trying to get close to her. I thought if the Thuras etched into our skin were to touch, she might remember me. But it didn't work. I need to try again. Then we can find out why we are here and what is causing the Thura to work so hard."

"Very well. You have permission to visit her room as often as you need. But once she is moved to the Harem she will be off limits.

Ichabod watched as the Vizier made notes in his journal, and remembered the symbol that was in his own handwriting.

"Vizier, may I?" Ichabod held his hand out for the ink well. "It is how we knew we had been here."

The vizier handed it to him and watched him write the emblem on the scroll.

"All right then, you should visit Avigayil... Or Abbie rather. You'll be busy getting yourself cleaned up and prepared later.

"I have already washed and dawned a clean shenti."

The Vizier raised a painted eyebrow, "That will hardly do for the palace. Go on. Go see your girl."

Ichabod smiled.

However the smile was short lived when the servant cleaning the room, informed him that Abbie had joined the other young women in the harem, to await selection by the king.

6 ~PAIN!~

"Ah, Hells blasted! Have mercy!" Ichabod screamed in English as pain like he'd never felt before ripped through his body. Uncontrollable tears of pain sprang to his eyes.

He was laid out on a table. Ichabod was the one who studied history so he should have known this was coming. Body hair and the fact that the ancient Egyptians hated it, meant that Ichabod was in for quite an ordeal. All that body hair was seen as unclean and was not acceptable for the royal house.

The sweet sticky past felt deceitfully good as it was applied warm. But the cloth being ripped away and taking his hair with it was unbearable.

Ichabod kept hoping it would get easier with each strip, but each one hurt just as bad as the one before it.

"Damn this torture!" Ichabod yelled as the next several strips cleared his unmentionable region.

Several servants held back snickers as his white skin turned red. Even with his skin tanned from the sun, he was paler than almost everyone. And he was the hairiest man they'd seen anywhere near the palace.

Just when he thought it was done, they turned him over to get the backside. "Are you serious?!" Ichabod asked in their language.

"Welcome to Egypt, barbarian," the servant laughed as he slathered the past on one of Ichabod's back. "You'll get used to it."

It was over quickly, and the warm scented bath that followed felt so good. As he bathed he saw two servants come in with shaving gear. He let out a sigh as he tried to think of a way to keep the hair on his head.

Ichon's hair was much longer than Ichabod's. He convinced them not to pluck him bald. His beard was shaved low and thin, just outlining his jaw. The hair on his head was surprisingly free of bugs. They cut it shoulder length straight across and pulled it back into a tight pony tail

When he saw them going for his eyebrows he drew the line. "Do not even dare!" He gave the poor servant boy a stern eyebrow raise. The boy simply backed away.

Finally it was body cream and eye liner. The small shenti was taken away and replaced by a proper shendyt. It was kind of an Egyptian kilt that went to his mid thigh and was fastened with a belt. It was very nice.

"A gift from Queen Aya," the servant told him.

When he looked in the mirror he almost didn't recognize himself.

Abbie was a little late joining the other girls. Morah had bathed her, but now it was time for her to be properly groomed.

"Her hair is her own so do not cut it," Morah insisted. "I have personally cared for it since the day she was born."

The harem matron examined the long dark curls. They went all the way down to her waist and were quite clean. She gathered a bit and smelled it. "Lilies... That will be fine for regular use. But when you are going to meet Pharaoh, oils with Lotus should be used if he desires relations, and lavender when he desires relaxation."

"That will not be a problem," Morah assured her.

"She can keep the hair. It will please Pharoah. Prepare her for sugaring."

Morah helped Abbie out of her dress and onto the table. She usually kept her Avigayil well groomed but it was a long journey to Memphis.

The process went quickly. She thought it would hurt more but she wasn't that hairy to begin with. The Matron came by wanting to quickly check Avigayils chastity.

"May I have a look at her," she asked Morah.

"You may," Morah nodded.

The Matron was pleased to see she was indeed chaste. "And she is twenty-two years of age?"

"She is," Morah nodded. "Her father has kept her as his very special prize. Beautiful, virtuous and talented."

Morah and Abbie looked at each other and smiled. So far things were going very well.

Afterwards she enjoyed a milk bath with the other girls. Some were still jealous of her for stealing the Pharaoh's attention the night before.

"Don't worry about those girls," a tall blond approached Abbie in the bath. "They are just jealous because Pharaoh favors you. I'm Panai."

As Pandora spoke, she used her witch powers to enchant Abbie's body since it was void of her soul. She influenced her against Ichabod in favor of Intef.

"I'm Avigayil."

"That's a beautiful name," Pandora ran her hand down Abbie's arm. "The pharaoh favors you. You should do all you can to please him. Put all others far from you heart. You're heart belongs to Pharaoh now."

"Yes," Abbie agreed. "I only wish to make the Pharaoh happy."

"Good," Pandora continued to rub her arm. "You have the most beautiful color skin."

Her color reminded Pandora of her beloved. Pandora suddenly felt sad and swam away. Abbie was left with a strange uneasy feeling.

***Abbie's spirit continued adrift. She tried to stay strong, but she felt a growing distance between her spirit and her body. She didn't know how long she could hold on. Only Thura gave her the strength and comfort of knowing she was not alone.***

7 ~Anticipation~

By the next afternoon the King was anxious to get out of bed. His leg was still sore, but he was not the kind of young man who could be kept down. He had his servants dressing him when Ichabod arrived to check on him.

"My King, you should still be in bed. That wound needs more time and you still have venom in your system." Ichabod urged.

"Nonsense. I am a god and my fellow gods shine upon me. I have been delivered from the Cobra's death grip. Now it's deadly venom runs through my veins as does the strong blood of a mighty stallion!"

Okay, so this guy's ego just grew a thousand times. He felt invincible.

"Surly there is nothing so urgent that you must tend to it right now."

"Oh but there is," Intef smiled. "Have a hundred young women waiting for me to decide which ones are worthy to be in my private chambers. I shall chose ten for myself and ten for my most trusted men... That includes you Ichon. I know the gods move through you."

"Thank you my Lord but..." Ichabod was about to protest but then he thought of Abbie. Perhaps this was the prophesy of the Dopplegangers. The pharaoh would deliver Avigayil to Ichon.

"as long as you feel strong enough to proceed."

"I do Ichon! All of Memphis will be celebrating. Of course you are invited to the private party with me and my guests."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Now I must go. My beauties await."

And beauties they were. Abbie was the only one who truly caught Intef's eye. Their meeting two nights earlier was still fresh on his mind and it still endeared her to him. The king walked up and down the two rows of women several times before making his selection of only twenty women. The rest were given a parting gift of jewelry and enough coin to make their journey home.

The remaining twenty women were presented to him one at a time.

Abbie went into the private room and he waved her to come closer and turn around. "Beautiful," he smiled as she did a full turn. Her behind was amazing and he actually licked his lips. Morah had chosen a low cut dress in the front and back which draped low on her rear, exposing the emblem tattooed on her tailboneslight hidden by the length of her hair.

He touched it sending a chill through her.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I don't know. It appeared one day. Morah believes the gods have marked me as a special one."

"I would have to agree," Intef smiled. He reached out his hand guiding her to sit beside him on the bed. "You turned out to be even more lovely than I imagined."

Abbie blushed and looked away. "I must have been such a disaster when you first saw me."

"You were," he laughed. "You were the most beautiful disaster I have ever laid eyes on."

"Well I am your disaster now if you will have me," she smiled.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest. You know I'm already choosing you so do not worry if your answer is not what you think I want to hear."

"Yes my Lord."

"How old are you?"

Abbie swallowed hard. She only knew what Morah had told her. She hoped it was the truth. "I'm twenty-two years."

"Oh... Older than I thought," he seemed pleased. "And is your virtue still in tact?"

"Yes, my Lord. My father has kept me for a higher purpose."

"And would you agree to giving it to me, even if I am not your husband." He didn't have to ask he was the Pharaoh. He could have her if he wanted. But he wanted her to want him.

"Yes my Lord. I willingly pledge my virtue to you."

"Avigayil... This makes me very happy." He smiled he actually felt butterflies in his chest. He'd never felt this before. He caressed her cheek and kissed her.

She felt butterflies too as the kiss deepened.

His heart began to race as he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her.

"Avigayil, I must finish evaluating the other women, but it all seems pointless now. You are the only one I want."

Abbie couldn't believe this was happening. This was good. Her family would be so pleased. She only hoped that soon she would remember everything so she could celebrate with them.

And the king was so handsome, strong and kind. No wonder the people loved him. Abbie felt like she could easily love him too.

He stood up taking her by the hand and escorted her to the door. "Farewell my beautiful disaster. Until we see each other again." They both giggled like love struck teenagers.

"Farewell my handsome king," she smiled as he pecked a dozen kisses across her cheeks and lips.

She was floating on a cloud as the servants escorted her to the harem.

Pandora had used her powers to listen to their conversation. The time was almost near. It would not be long before the king took his beautiful disaster to bed, and she would reunite with her love.

***Abbie could feel the distance growing between her spirit and her body. She watched as her physical self seemed to grow very fond of Pharaoh Intef. She worried that this attachment would affect 'her' feelings toward Ichabod. ***

8 ~Queen's Man ~

Over the next two days the chosen women did not leave the harem. They underwent intense training on ways to please the Kings guests and in Abbie's case, the Pharaoh himself. They were taught how to dress, how to do their makeup and hair, and they practiced a dance to be performed for the king.

Ichabod spent most of his time playing hide and go seek from the queen. Aya had been captivated by the man and was determined to have him.

Aya sent Ichabod an invitation to join one of her special private parties. This he could not avoid. He hoped at least with this being a party with guests that he could keep things casual.

But he was so very wrong. This party was basicall… adult only. He was ushered into the room and the door shut behind him. He took one look around and saw two men and three women scantily dressed with the Queen. He immediately tried to leave, but was locked in.

"Welcome Ichon, you are my honored guest this evening." Aya waved him over to sit beside her.

Ichabod bowed his head, "If I may, I prefer to stand here my Queen."

A servant brought him some wine. He drank nervously trying to think of a way out of this.

"You do not have to worry Ichon. The king knows that you have been invited here tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod gasped. The last thing he wanted was to lose is head or be dragged behind a horse through the streets of Memphis.

"This is your reward for saving him."

"And he knows what this is?" Ichabod watched the small group undulating and grinding against each other.

"Yes," the queen smiled. "You see the king and I have an arrangement. He has his harem and I have mine. He's adding to his, so it's only fair I do the same. I informed him that I'd be inviting you and he agreed. Unfortunately we are limited, unlike the king who can have intercourse as much as he pleases. We must find other ways to pleasure each other, as I am not allowed intercourse with another man."

Ichabod's jaw dropped. She was so flippant about the whole thing. And no one had even asked him if he wanted to be a part of this.

"My Queen this is not how I have been brought up to do things..."

"You are an Egyptian now! I am your Queen. Your priority should be to serve the king and to serve me. And I am asking you to serve me."

Ichabod stood his ground. He would not participate unless forced. "Am I allowed to act on my own free will?"

He was being stubborn and moral. She liked that. "You may participate or you may watch."

One of the young women played a flute as she shook her hips wildly. The belt she wore had little gold coins attached that chimed rhythmically to her music.

Aya waved to another girl to remove Ichabod's robe so he could try to relax. When his robe came off her eye was drawn to the scar across his chest. He must have been a warrior where he came from.

The music played and the small group had their fun.

Ichabod tried to close his eyes but the sounds alone where even more intoxicating.

"Ichon look at me," she demanded seductively as she danced.

Beads of sweat ran down his face, but Ichabod stood his ground. Eventually they were completely spent and drunk. The music stopped and Ichabod heard the door unlock.

He tried to grab his robe and slip away unnoticed.

"Ichon," Aya whispered. He froze. "You may go but you will join us again tomorrow."

"Yes my queen," Ichabod answered without looking back.

She knew he had been turned on. His strength in resisting only made her want him more.

Ichabod hurried to his room which no surprise was very close to the Queens chambers. Tomorrow evening he would have to endure it again.

The next day Ichabod had a free moment to speak with the vizier. There was something concerning him about the Pharoah's snake bite.

"We had the area completely cleared of snakes," Ichabod explained.

"The snake could have found its way there," Ankhu reasoned.

"But that particular cobra does not reside around that region. It's just very strange."

"I can't believe that someone would plant a snake there. Only the kings guard knew his schedule. And the people love this king. I don't think anyone would try to assassinate him. Perhaps there is something going on with a demonic force coming against him. Maybe that's why you are here. To save him and protect the Witness line."

As they walked through the palace they saw the Pharaoh and the Queen bidding farewell to a group of servants.

"Why are they leaving?" Ichabod asked as he saw the king and queen give them each a bag of gold and other gifts.

"They are being rewarded for their services over the past five years. Those five women were the Kings Harem. They were chosen by the queen as part of their marriage agreement. Now the King is choosing his own... more attractive ladies for his royal harem, and these are being set free."

"And the other two?" Ichabod asked as they walked back to his room.

"The queen has a small group of her own consorts. She is letting those two go to be married and I believe she seeks a new consort."

Ichabod scoffed as he poured himself a drink. Maybe last night was her testing him for the job. If so he hoped he had failed.

There was a knock at the door. A servant entered. "Ichon, the Queen requests your presence to discuss an urgent matter."

Ichabod swore under his breath.

He made his way to her chambers and found her sitting on her balcony looking over the garden. Her mood was melancholy.

"You sent for me, my Queen."

"I did," she stood and turned to him. "I put a lot of pressure on you last night. I should have spoken with you privately first. You see... It has been over a year since my husband and I have laid together. I have given him two sons, and he now has no use for me in that manner."

"You do not need to explain yourself my Queen."

"But I want to. Ichon, I still have desires. I want to be loved. Once I was irresistible to men. Now I have given the best of myself for Egypt and this is what is left." She loosened her robe.

Ichabod quickly looked away.

"My body is covered in Rolls and stretch marks, and you turn away from me now, just as you did last night. I am disgusting in your sight."

"No my Queen, you misunderstand me." Ichabod was one man who had an appreciation for what a woman's body endured to bring a new life into the world. "Your body is magnificent. I turn away because you are another man's wife and not mine."

She smiled. "You think my body is magnificent?"

He nodded honestly, "Yes it truly is. You should not be ashamed of any mark upon it. They are beauty and strength."

"Thank you for your kind words Ichon. I shall see you tonight."

She had a servant see him out.

Intef's sister Terra immediately went to the king who had ideas of his own. He was hoping the Queen would get close to one of the men in their household... and want him. The King was in love with Avigayil and wanted to make her his second wife.

"My King, the Queen sent for Ichon. I believe she favors him above all others. If you propose to let her have him as a lover she may allow you to take a second."

"But if she were to become pregnant?"

"We could keep the child hidden. Give it to a distant relative, and say it is your nephew or cousin." Terra explained. "But if you want the girl, you will have to sacrifice something. The Queen will not risk her position easily."

"No!" Aya wouldn't even hear him out.

She had a burning desire for Ichon, but nothing was worth the risk of losing her status as Queen.

"Aya, you can be happy. I promise I don't want to make her my Queen, I just want to be with her."

"Then be with her! You are the Pharaoh and I cannot stop you! But if you marry her I will part from you. The Empire will divide and it will be your fault!"

"Be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! You can have all the lovers you want while I am denied any satisfaction."

"I am offering it to you. No king before me has ever been so generous to a Queen and you know it."

"And no Queen has ever truly been secure in her position, as I am. You will take away my security and that of our sons. Yes I want to be loved and touched and made love to, but the risk to my father's legacy and to my sons' future is too great. You ask too much."

"Fine, Aya. But the offer is made. You have to trust me as your husband and as your king. If you want happiness, I am offering it to you."

Pharaoh left her in her chambers to think it over, and went to find Ichon.

"I have a request of you Ichon."

Ichabod bowed his head, "yes my lord, I am your humble servant."

"Tonight when you join the Queen, I want you to do as she asks. Make her happy. She hasn't been happy for a very long time. You may not have intercourse, but... Pleasure her."

"My Lord... I don't know... I can't..."

"You can. You have my permission, my blessing and most of all it will make me happy if she is happy. Do not disappoint me Barbarian. Do your race proud." The King left feeling confident the Northman would change Aya's mind.

Ichabod was distressed. He needed Abbie. If her memory were intact, she would know what to do. She would find a way for him to get out of it or give her blessing to do what needed to be done for the mission.

But this mission was a mess. Not only was Abbie's mind trapped who knows where, but they still didn't know why they were here in 1700 something BC.

9 ~Pharaoh's Favorite~

While Ichabod struggled with the Queen. Abbie was having a wonderful time. Her ankle as well as her bruises had all healed nicely.

The girls practiced a group dance and some of the girls planned individual displays of their talents for the Kings friends. Every now and then the king would stop by and peek in on them. Abbie knew he was really there to see her. And the other girls knew as well.

So the girls did their best to make friends with the Kings favorite. Their hopes where that any favors he bestowed upon her, she would share. They would be a sort of sisterhood now.

All except for one. The tall blond made several attempts to get close to Abbie but each time Abbie felt uneasy. It was clear to Pandora that the part of Abbie that could sense evil was still intact, even if her spirit was trapped in the veil between realms.

That night the king called for Abbie to dine with him. Morah did her hair, the front in flat twists and the back left out in long curls down her back. The other girls gushed over her, assisting her with makeup and doing her nails.

"You should make an effort to get to know Panai," Morah advised Abbie as she placed beads in her twists. "She's a beautiful woman. You don't want anyone to be your rival with the King."

"I don't trust her. She sends a chill down my spine," Abbie looked in the mirror and saw Pandora watching her.

"Just make sure you please the Pharaoh. His eye is only for you. Be sure to keep it that way. And make sure your eyes and thoughts are solely on him too."

"I have not given the barbarian another thought," Abbie lied. She'd had another dream of him. But she was determined to put him out of her mind.

The Pharaoh had not lain with any of the girls. Having chosen Abbie as his favorite, they pretty much expected she would be the first one. And if she pleased him, she would be the only one.

The dinner was so sweet. He had set up an elaborate picnic. They dined on the rooftop of the palace overlooking all of Memphis.

"This is truly incredible," Abbie took in the sight of the city then turned her eyes to the moon and stars.

That was pretty much her response every time Intef asked her anything too detailed about her personal life. She couldn't exactly tell him she didn't remember any of it, so she chose to change the subject.

"You don't like to talk about yourself, do you?"

Abbie shook her head. She needed a Plausible excuse. "My life is here now. Too much talk about the past makes me home sick."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me."

"No, my Lord. I want you to know everything about me. But we have time." She smiled coyly.

He took her glass of wine and sat it to the side. "Perhaps we have time for this..."

He took one of her long curls in his hand and twirled around his finger before gently laying it across her breast.

Abbie could hardly breathe as his hand traveled up her neck to her cheek. His kiss was gentle at first. But Abbie was more than happy to encourage him on. The house matron had taught all the girls how to please the Pharaoh and his men.

She opened her mouth inviting him in, and his tongue willingly obeyed. Her body swayed and moved in slow deliberate waves, driving him wild with desire.

Abbie was pleased for a moment believing she was doing everything right. But then he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong, my Lord?"

"No Avigayil. You are perfection," the Pharoah took several deep breaths to calm himself. "It would be too easy to get carried away. You are not a mere concubine to me. I have a greater hope for the two of us. I cannot say yet, for I must have the consent of the Queen. But I hope to reveal all to you very soon."

He kissed her again then held her in his arms, as they laid on the soft blanket.

He was counting on Ichabod to win the Queen's heart as Abbie had won his.

But Ichabod struggled with what to do. Even as the servant escorted him to the Queens private party room, his mind was trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess.

Again he was closed in the room with Aya and her playmates. This time she let her servants enjoy themselves while she waited.

"Have some wine, Ichon," she handed him a glass.

Ichabod was stubborn at first but then he remembered Pharaoh's request and sat beside her. He had to play the part of Ichon or risk altering history. Ichon wins the Kings favor and is given Avigayil as his consort. That must come to pass.

"Thank you my Queen," he said as he took the glass and sat beside her on the large plush pillow.

"You seem more relaxed tonight."

"Yes well, last evening's events were quite a shock to me."

"And now?" She asked moving closer into his space.

"Now I realize things are quite different here. Adjusting may take some time. I had thought the Egyptians a more modest people."

"We are modest in public, but our passions run wild in more intimate settings. I am descended from the gods. Their blood runs through my veins and I feel the passion and desire as they do."

Ichabod tried to get some space between them but there was nowhere to go. "I can see you are quite passionate indeed."

"And yet even a Queen is subject to certain insecurities. That is why I was so touched by your words."

"Your body is strength. Every mark is a testament to that strength."

"And would you desire a body such as mine? Would you make love to this body?"

"If such a thing were allowed. You are very desirable indeed. But the King was clear to me that I not cross that line."

"There may be a way," the queen smiled. "the Pharaoh desires to take a second wife. If I allow it without protest, he will allow me to take a lover. But it is a great risk to my throne. I need to know that you are worth the risk."

"Are you certain the King wants a second when he has such a beautiful Queen?"

"Yes. A tiny bit of a thing she is. But she has remarkably lovely features. Avigayil, the one you pulled from the canal. He entertains her tonight. I believe he wants to bed her, but he will wait to see if I grant him permission to marry her. I have an alternate plan however."

"What is that my Queen?"

"I think I should have the girl executed. If she is out of the way then things can continue as they always have.

"I see," Ichabod's mind was racing. He didn't want the Pharaoh having sex with his Abbie. If the Queen refused then he would have no reason to wait. And if the Queen felt threatened, she would have Abbie killed!

And poor Abbie, after being beaten and nearly raped in 1782, he couldn't imagine her going through that again. He just kept seeing the Pharaoh forcing her to lay with him, and then the Queen having her sentenced to death.

But if he could make the Queen happy and she agreed to let the King marry Abbie, that might buy them some time. Perhaps it would be enough time to win the Pharaoh's favor and convince him to let Abbie go.

"We can all get what we want Ichon." Aya kissed him and there was nothing to be done but to let it happen.

But as her hands wandered to his unmentionable region, Ichabod sat up and stopped her. "I can not!"

She pouted with disappointment. She couldn't let herself get too carried away. But there were other things they could do. "Let us play with each other."

She reached down grabbing his knee and pressing her hand up his shendyt. Ichabod was not about to let her do this to him without a guarantee that Abbie would not be harmed.

He grabbed her firm by the chin and cheek forcing her to look him in the eye. "I do not play games, my Queen. I will not be satisfied with the teasing. My passion burns for a woman I can have wholly and completely. If games is all you offer then let us end this now. But if you continue, you must give your word that you will let the king have his way so that we can have ours!"

Aya shivered at his show of aggression. She liked it and took him seriously. "I will speak with the king. I will allow him to take his girl as his second. Then I can be yours."

She kissed him on the lips as he loosened his grip from her face. "Now let us pleasure each other. We shall not consider it a game, but foreplay in anticipation of our union."

She began to kiss down his chest then raised his shendyt exposing his cock.

Ichabod picked up the thick dildo and handed it to one of the girls. "Satisfy the Queen."

"Ichon, I was hoping you would." Aya pouted as she gently kissed the head of his cock.

"When you are mine to have, I will take you," Ichabod did his best to hide the disdain he was feeling.

He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He laid his head down and closed his eyes as she. It would be done in a minute.

When she'd had her fill of him, Aya laid herself across Ichabod's chest. He stared at the ceiling as the others continued in their lascivious acts. He was numb to his surroundings. He could only think about getting to Abbie. He just wanted find out why they were brought here so they could go home.

10 ~The Celebration~

It was a day long celebration in the city of Memphis. Musicians, dancers and jesters were paid well to parade through the city and entertain the crowds.

But the best performances were at the palace. The courtyard was finely decorated. The Pharaoh and his Queen sat on grand thrones with their two sons being tended to behind them.

Ichabod was among a small group of honored guests. Aya spent more time watching him than the performances.

"What captures your attention?" Intef asked her as one of the performances ended.

"I am enjoying the festivities." She took his hand and smiled. "You can have your second wife."

Intef's face lit up and he kissed her hand. "Then we have an agreement."

Finally the king's maidens came out to dance and charm the crowd. Pharaoh was pleased with all of his girls, but he could not take his eyes off of his Avigayil.

Ichabod watched Abbie as she danced with the other girls. He was almost jealous of all the men ogling her and the girls. The outfits revealed way too much skin. The short flowing skirts showed way too much leg and were adorned with gold and gems. And the tiny thin material hardly covered their bosoms. The crowd was certainly enchanted by the girls.

And Abbie looked... Happy? Ichabod couldn't understand but she seemed to be enjoying every minute. She looked amazing and he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

But then something caught his eye. It was a brief flash but he could swear one of the girls appeared demonic. Blue snake like skin and yellow eyes. A chameleon perhaps. He immediately looked again but saw nothing unusual. The tall blond looked perfectly normal. Was it in her or was this demon like Anticitif, traveling from one body to another to stay hidden.

He needed Abbie. She could sense the evil presence and would know whose body it was in. But she danced, seemingly oblivious that evil was lurking.

Next there were several contests. Running, Wrestling, and Archery.

Ichabod joined in on the archery contest, and out did everyone. The King was impressed. Ichabod noticed Abbie seemed impressed too. When she saw him take notice she tried to look away.

"Do you shoot my lady?" Ichabod asked her.

"No, I just admire the sport," she smiled.

"Try it," he insisted.

The king smiled and nodded. "I would like to see for myself, Avigayil."

She nervously stepped to the platform. Ichabod noticed her form was just as he had taught her. She took aim and shot a perfect bull's eye. She squealed and jumped, a huge smile illuminated her face. Ichabod loved seeing her so happy.

The king stood and clapped, "Well done! Well done indeed! Let us have another dance before we move to our private party."

Once the girls finished their dance they escorted the Kings guest to a smaller private party. The wine was flowing, the music was wild and the guests celebrated.

The Queen maintained her position by the king's side while his girls were kept in a special area with her consorts.

"You're welcome to join the consorts, Ichon." Pharaoh greeted Ichabod with a warm pat on the back. "You have made the Queen very happy. I find her spirits lifted and she is far more agreeable."

"Certainly it is the festivities that have lightened her mood," Ichabod wanted to deflect the attention from himself and the previous night's escapades.

"Do not be modest my friend. I know it is you that has improved her mood. And as one of her consorts you will have every privilege. A week ago you were a slave and know you share in all the best that I have." Intef held out his hand in the direction of the consorts. "Enjoy! I am going to go sit with my Queen."

Ichabod looked over and saw Abbie. This was his chance to get close to her. He saw the tall blond move close to her and could see Abbie was uncomfortable near her. He wondered if Abbie was sensing an evil presence in the woman. Maybe if they were closer together, Thura might expose the demon so Ichabod could see it.

But as Ichabod walked towards the Pharaoh's girls, something else caught his attention. He didn't have Abbie's sixth sense to feel the demonic presence, but he did have a military mind. Something was off about the security.

He had been a spy and a double agent long enough to spot others in a crowd. And he saw three. No not spies. Assassins! He had mere seconds to assess the situation. Two of the Assassins were ready to strike their mark. The third hung back to finish the job if one of them failed.

He thought at first they were after only the Pharaoh, but the second assassin had his target set on the queen. The men began to press through the crowd and Ichabod had to act. He grabbed a knife from a tray and jumped in front of the Pharaoh.

"Death to Sehwtepkare Intef the False Pharaoh!" The assassin yelled his arm was raised with a blade in hand. He hardly finished his words when Ichabod gutted him.

He then snatched the blade from the killers hand and threw himself on the Queen as her attacker struck. Ichabod was cut on the arm as they toppled to the ground. He turned to face the attacker shielding the Queen with his body and slicing the man's throat.

It was pretty gruesome and the guests were all screaming and running around chaotically. Seth and the guards scrambled to get to the king, and now had him protected. Except for one thing. The third assassin was one of the guards.

The guard pulled a knife from his sheath, and almost got the king from behind.

"My King!" Ichabod yelled as he slung the blade across the room. The king turned just in time to see the guard, knife in hand, struck by the blade thrown by Ichabod and fall to the ground.

It took a little while to get everything under control, but Intef was determined that his guests continue to celebrate. He moved the party to the Mezzanine area, so the servants could clean the bloody mess.

"It appears I have matters that require my immediate attention," the King addressed his guests. "I insist you all stay and make merry. The gods are with us this day!"

The guests began to cheer him on. He held up his hands to quiet them. "Ichon Kraän of Cimbri Germania, come forth."

Ichabod stood before the king head bowed in reverence.

"You have twice now saved my life, the life of my queen and of a most beloved citizen of Egypt. Your actions show great bravery, the skill of a trained warrior, and the knowledge of a very wise man. The gods move through you. And I shall see fit that you are rewarded. Name your prize. Anything that is mine to give shall be yours."

The crowed awed and cheered anxiously wondering what fine jewels, vast lands, priceless artifact or mass sum of money the barbarian from the north would desire.

Ichabod knew this was the moment he was waiting for. This was Ichon and Avigayil's destiny coming to pass. The Pharaoh would have to be compelled to grant him what he wanted.

"My Lord there is only one thing that I desire. The one the gods allowed me to pull from the water and breathe life into. Avigayil of the house of Kusteph."

The crowd marveled and clapped with delight at his choice. Many whispered at such a strange decision not to choose land or other riches.

But it was all Intef could do to hide his dismay. He looked at Abbie who was stunned. Her eyes wide as she shook her head no.

Surely Ichon could be convinced to take something... anything else. "Ichon, you could have riches beyond your wildest dreams, land and cattle could be yours. Surely you don't want to choose a girl." Intef smiled.

Ichabod held his hand out to the king so that he could see the emblem of Thura. No doubt he had seen the one on Abbie. "My Lord, I believe that this is the will of the gods."

There was no mistaking that mark. The Pharaoh looked at Abbie, his eyes apologizing while he did his best maintain a smile. "You have indeed chosen a most precious gift, Ichon. I hope you cherish her."

11 ~Aggression~

Abbie was brought along with all her belongings and gifts to Ichabod's room. She was so upset she was shaking. She had put him out of her mind, set her eyes and heart on Pharaoh, just as she was told. And now this happened.

What would her family and her father say. She had the king! She would have been his wife. Now she was reduced to a servants whore.

She burst into angry tears as she paced the room. Ichon would have to give her back to the Pharaoh, untouched.

Ichabod walked in all smiles, he hoped the two of them could pick up where they left off a few days ago. And without pressure to marry the King she might be open to him and her memory might return.

But instead he was greeted by a vase flying across the room straight at him. He backed away just in time for it to smash against the door. He looked up to see Abbie furious with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How! Dare! You!" She was seething.

"Abbie please. You don't have to worry..."

"Do not call me Abbie! I am not your property! My name is Avigayil! My father is a chief in our Village, and a noted warrior in the Egyptian Empire. He sent me here to win the heart of Pharaoh and I did! I was going to bring great honor to my family. My brothers and my father would have been elevated! I could have been the mother of future kings and queens of Egypt!" She was shaking now as the weight of her failure truly sunk in. "Wealth, prestige, glory for my family... All gone because you think I am only worthy to be the fucking whore of a servant!"

Ichabod went ghost white. She had really bought into this life. He had to remember what it was like for him when he lost part of his memory. How he easily believed the life that had been presented to him because nothing else made sense.

"Abbie..."

"My name is Avigayil!"

"Appologies... Avigayil. Why do you think that is your purpose? Because you remember... Or because it is what you have been told?"

She stood stunned for a moment. How did he know? "You seek to take advantage of me because I have been stricken dumb? You think because my mind has left me, my family deserves this disgrace?"

"No, Abbie..."

"AVIGAYIL!" she balled her tiny fist and struck him on the chest.

She hit pretty darn hard for someone who didn't remember she was a trained fighter. He grabbed her wrist and she kneed him in the groin.

He doubled over letting her loose. That's when he felt the Thura warmth on his hand. Now must be the time. He needed to touch Abbie's back and let the Thura's connect.

He hurried to her but she was set to strike him again. A hard slap across the face, but then came another. He expected as much and was ready for the second hit. He grabbed her arm pulling it behind her back and pushed her face down onto the bed. Ironically Abbie had taught him that maneuver.

"Do you feel that Abbie, the warmth against you back? That means it is time for us to come together. Everything will be right in one moment."

Abbie was scared and confused. The Thura had not warmed her back so she had no idea what he was talking about.

The only thing she felt on her back was him. When he pulled up her dress exposing her bottom, she panicked and began screaming and shaking.

"Calm down and hold still," he demanded. His Thura was now practically burning in his hand.

"Please, please don't do this," Abbie was in tears begging him to stop.

"This won't hurt," Ichabod tried to calm her as he pressed his hand against her back.

She was shaking so hard that it vibrated through Ichabod's body.

"You can call me Abbie... I won't hit you again... I swear it. I'm sorry!" she begged. "Please don't rape me!"

What the heck did she just say? Ichabod could not even believe what he was hearing... The way she was crying and shaking...

He instantly felt sick to his stomach as he got off her back, "Treasure I would never..."

She turned to face him, shielding her body as her tiny legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

The way she looked at him... She'd never looked at him like that before. He felt gutted. His eyes reddened as tears stung at them. He held up his hand and she cried out backing away from him.

"No... Please look," he tried to show her his hand and the emblem that was exactly like hers.

She saw the emblem and was confused, "I don't understand..."

"I know but please permit me to touch you, just where the mark is."

She turned just a little, still shaking. As he pressed his hand to her back, she let out a soft yelp and large tears dropped from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks.

Nothing. His Thura was warm but Abbie had no positive response.

"I'm sorry," Ichabod choked fighting back his own tears. It was killing him to see her like this. "I acted with haste. And in doing so I have frightened you. That was not my intent. I will never strike you, and I will never force myself upon you."

"No," she swallowed hard and tried to steady her voice through her sobs. "It is I who must succumb to your desires. Pharaoh, has given me to you so I must let myself go, and not fight you. You're gentle touch is not so bad. I rather enjoyed it once not so long ago. Perhaps I shall again someday"

She started to pull the straps of her dress down but Ichabod immediately stopped her.

"No, I will not," he collapsed on the floor against the bed. This was a nightmare. He was beginning to wonder if things could possibly get worse.

And then there was a knock at the door. He pulled himself up to answer it. A servant peaked in and could see by the mess of broken glass and the tear stained faces, their first night together wasn't going so well.

"The queen wishes to see you in her chambers right away," the young man whispered.

Ichabod closed the door and gently banged his head against it. It just got worse.

Ichabod may not have known why his Thura was burning, but Pandora sure did. She made her way to the king's chambers and was now using her powers to persuade him.

"Why so sad my Lord," she asked as she slivered through the door. His guards and servants in a trance letting her go in.

The Pharaoh was about to chastise her, but then suddenly felt... Persuaded. "I was upset that I had to give up my chosen one."

"Oh that is too bad," Pandora pouted. "You should just take her back."

"I... I cannot... That would not be right. I gave my word."

"But you are Pharoah," Pandora admired how he was not easily charmed. She knew his bloodline was strong with that of the former angels.

"Yes, but I must have my people's trust and Loyalty... I can't take her back."

"But you want her," Pandora had to ramp up the power and hope not to draw the attention of the Thura. "You desire her body."

She ran her hands down the Pharoas chest and kissed his ear as she spoke. "You want to know how it feels to lay with her..."

"I do. I want her... But it would be so wrong..."

"But she promised her virtue to you. You will make her a liar if she gives to another, what she has already promised to her king. Only take what she has promised then deliver her back to Ichon."

"Yes," Intef agreed. I shall have a servant send for her."

"Please be at ease and I shall return as soon as I can," Ichabod said as he left Abbie in their room. He walked slowly to the Queens room.

Abbie was curious and secretly watched him as he entered the Queens chambers. A minute later all her servants and Guards left. Abbie quietly went to the Qeens door and peeked in. She saw the two of them at the far end but could not hear what they were saying. But she got an eye full!

The queen smiled at Ichabod. "I have chosen you Ichon. You will now be my man. I can finally have a lover, and I mean to make use of your assets immediately.

"My Queen I have taken a woman and I hope to make her my wife." He looked around. Candles were burning. There were dildos and all manner of sexual devices laid about.

"Very well. But I shall still have you now. I know the girl is a favorite of the King so they both may be permitted to join us in the future. But tonight I want you to myself."

"My Queen, I would prefer to spend my first night with the one I have chosen. I love her."

"Well perhaps once I have been satisfied, I will let you go to her. If she is going to be a problem I will certainly to remove her from our situation." The queen began to kiss him.

Ichabod was frozen. He could feel anger rising up inside him at the blatant threat to Abbie, as if she were no one of importance.

Abbie had been watching from the door. When the Queen kissed him, she had seen enough and returned to their room.

The queen tried her best but somehow could not get Ichabod aroused. She looked up at him "look at me Ichon," she demanded. If she'd known him at all she would have seen the disdain that was growing in his eyes.

The queen crossed her arms abruptly still unable to get a rise from him. "I see you and the kings little b***h is going to be a problem. Go have your sex with her! It'll be the only time. I'll have her head on a platter by morning."

Ichabod had had enough of this woman. He pushed her onto the bed to her delight, but her smile turned to a look of confusion when he refused to get on her. He held her hands so she could not touch him.

"I want you," she growled.

"I do not want you. I do not want to be with you in any way." Ichabod was seething.

The Queens eyes grew wide from shock.

"When you threaten the woman that I love it makes me detest you. You think it will feel good for us to make love? I assure you it will not. I will feel nothing. But if you insist I will do as I am forced. You are my Queen. But I will not satisfy you. I will be done in three strokes. And when I am done, anything of you that I once saw as beautiful will be gone forever. Any fondness I once had in my heart for you will be replaced by a cold black space that I will forever remember your face. It will last through eternity, my Queen."

Ichabod lifted from her, releasing her hands. He stood before her looking her right in the eye. She just laid there momentarily stunned. In her whole life, never had anyone spoken to her that way or treated her so harsh. But little had she truly ever considered the feelings of any of her servants or slaves. Would he really hate her if she forced him to have sex with her? Would he despise her forever if she had Avigayil executed?

Ichabod could not tell what she was thinking from the odd expression on her face. Perhaps she would have him executed for his insolence. "What would you have me do my Queen?"

"Just go, Ichon. Send the guards back," her voice and demeanor had changed. The once demanding Queen was now speechless. She said nothing else. Just turned her back to him.

As he left he wondered if he had been to harsh. He'd never treated a woman that way. It was cruel, but what else could he do? He called for the guards to go back to guard the Queens door, then walked back to his room.

He felt like he was failing miserably on this mission. He knew it was Abbie that made every mission work. He was the one with the quick temper. He was the one that the Angels and the Seven said was not ready. He could not function without a partner like Abbie could. He made foolish choices like telling Abraham he was taking his fiancé while on a critical mission, leaving Abbie in Purgatory, sleeping with Betsy while engaged and the married, and not insulting a queen who could have him and Abbie killed.

"Yes indeed I am doing a fine job without Abbie." He mumbled the chastisement to himself.

Right now he had to try and fix things with 'Avigayil' and try to help her remember she was really Abbie.

As he approached his room he noticed servants in his suite moving things out and cleaning up the mess but Abbie was gone.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"Pharaoh is promoting you to be his personal guard. You and Avigayil are being moved to your own private suite in the palace. It's very nice. Three bedrooms, a spacious parlor and a garden with a small pool."

"This is good!" Ichabod had fulfilled the prophesy for Ichon and Avigayil. Surely the Queen would not have them killed for his behavior... He hoped.

"Is Avigayil in our new home?" The servant suddenly looked nervous. "What is it?"

"You do not know?"

"No, please inform me of her whereabouts."

"Avigayil made a promise to Pharaoh before he promised her to you. She's with him know to fulfill her obligation. Then she will return to you."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. "What obligation does she have other than being a loyal subject?"

"I shouldn't say... But... I believe she pledged her virtue to him."

Ichabod felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. He had to stop this!

12 ~The Hidden One~

Abbie arrived at the Pharaoh's room and a servant escorted her in. She was happy to be there especially after seeing Ichon with the Queen. As soon as he saw her his heart skipped and he held out his arms for her.

She ran to him, letting his arms wrap around her.

"My beautiful disaster... I am so sorry," he apologized. He pulled hear her choking back her sobs trying to hold it in. He pulled back just a little, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know that this will be a disappointment for your family. I have elevated Ichon to Captain of my personal guard. With this he will earn a remarkably high pay. For saving your life, my life and the Queen, he and your family will be granted lands and cattle and a substantial sum of gold and silver. He will bring honor to your family. There will be no shame upon you for marrying a former slave. I promise."

"You would do this? It is above a reward," she was in awe.

"The reward is made greater because of my love for you Avigayil." He sighed. "" I was not thinking when I offered him anything. I did not know he understood how precious you are. But I must honor my pledge. I need my people to have faith in me and my leadership. They need to know that I am their honorable Pharaoh."

"You are a most honorable Pharaoh. And as you honor your promise, I shall honor mine. I pledged my virtue to you, even if we could not marry. And I will keep my word."

Intef felt his heart skip in his chest. "Only if this is what you want to do. I will not force you."

"I want very much to honor my King," Abbie kissed.

His heart was pounding. He stepped back from her kiss to see her. He could hardly breath, she was stunning.

"Am I pleasing to you?" She asked.

He could not hide how pleased he was. He ran a single finger down her arm. "You are so very pleasing."

He removed the leopard skin shawl from his shoulders to get more comfortable. "And does your King please you?"

She nodded feeling flush with a wave of heat. "I've never seen one before."

She had been well trained in what to do.

He held her close, his body pressed into her as he kissed her. Their tongues colliding. It felt so good. But then Abbie felt an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Pandora emerged from the shadows. She felt safe now to channel a little of her god given powers from her box. Not too much as she didn't want Thura to turn on her. Just enough to help Abbie's physical body open the portal to Amun's prison realm.

Slowly she crept up on them. As soon as she touched Abbie, a warmth shot through Abbie's back, as her Thura tried to work. Pandora recited a powerful incantation, while the Pharaoh and Abbie were locked in their kiss and embrace. They were both instantly frozen in place. Their eyes were completely white.

The little bit of power in Abbie's Thura lit up, struggling to keep her safe as Pandora channeled Abbie's ability to open the portal to the prison world.

Intef was open to the god Amun, Pandora's beloved husband also called The Hidden One. As the portal unlocked, she channeled his spirit out of it, pulling him into Intef's body. It was a fragile tiny opening, but it was enough, thanks to Abbie.

***Abbie's Spirit began to tremble. She was frightened as she suddenly felt the Thura leave her. She feared she might slip away into nothingness forever.

"Help! Please don't leave me here!" She cried out. "Crane! Help me!"

She was desperate not to be lost.***

As Ichabod grew closer to the Pharaoh's chambers, his Thura began to burn even more. It lit up like a beaming light. Something was wrong. He started to run. As he went to the door, he noticed the guards didn't move.

Ichabod knew there was evil magic at work.

He opened the door and saw the blue reptilian demon that he'd seen earlier. That night. She was casting a spell and Abbie was in danger. Ichabod struck her. The power of his Thura sent her crashing against the wall.

The Thua could feel Amun leaving his prison and entering the earth. Ichabod grabbed the Pharaoh and Abbie by the shoulder and the Thura lit up. Snatching the Hidden one back into his prison.

Pandora watched horrified. She could not try to battle his Thura or it would lock her away too. She had to sneak away, furious at having failed against the Witnesses again.

Once The Hidden One was secured, the Thura calmed. Abbie and Intef collapsed on the ground. Their eyes turned normal as they realized what had just happened. They saw the Thura on Ichabod's hand still lit up, as was the one on Abbie's back.

"You have saved us again Ichon," the Pharaoh breathed heavy as her struggled to his feet.

Ichabod hurried to Abbie's side. She didn't understand what was happening, but the symbols on their bodies were glowing. That had to mean something.

"She must come with me. She cannot be with you," Ichabod informed Intef.

After that horrifying experience, Intef was not going to argue. "Please, take care of her. Keep her safe."

"I will, I promise." Ichabod held out his hands for Abbie. She willingly went to him, and he picked her up. She clung to him, her face buried in his chest as he carried her to their suite.

Pandora whisked herself back to the cave where she had emerged through time. Her witch sisters where working diligently, struggling against the power of the Thura. Pandora was in a fury of tears. Had Ichabod's Spirit been kept from him, she would have succeeded.

Now all she could think of was to keep Abbie's Spirit away from her body so they would remain trapped in history. Ichabod did not have Abbie's ability to open portals on his own. He would not be able to get them back to the garden or 2016 without her.

She joined her sisters in the incantation.

13 ~ Abbie~

***Abbie's Spirit was weak. She was so close to letting go, but then she felt the energy that was Thura return. It began to pull her back. Her spirit was exhausted, but she struggled with al she had to go to Thura. Finally she was there, in the room with her body and Ichabod. She just needed to get inside.

But she was very weak from the journey back with Thura. And Thura was weak… still being pulled in so many directions. It would be up to Ichabod to get Abbie the rest of the way home.***

Ichabod didn't know why Abbie's memory would not return to her. Even after telling her everything about who they were, she recalled nothing.

"So earlier, you were not trying to hurt me?" She looked down trying to understand it all.

"I would never hurt you." He tipped her head up to look at him. A cool breeze swept in from the terrace. she closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy it.

The Thura's were still glowing.

"Do you want to try again?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, if it is all right with you."

She nodded and undid her robe, letting it hang below her waist. He held her close as he pressed his hand to her back. There was an overwhelming warm sensation, but no memory was recovered.

"Damn!" Ichabod could not hide his frustration.

"You said the Thura helped you regain your memory. How?" Abbie asked.

"I had to want to remember," Ichabod began to pace.

*** "Touch him," Abbie's Spirit encouraged her. "We're so close."***

Abbie felt compelled to touch his shoulder, to calm him. He stopped pacing.

"I want to remember," she was sincere, as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "There must have been something else. How did Thura help you?"

Her touch was so soothing.

"When I was ready to remember... The Thura drew me to a place that held special meaning to me and you. A Basilica that we created together with our bond. Once I was inside, the memories came flooding back."

"The Thura drew you to that place... A place that you and I were intimately connected to?"

"Yes," Ichabod sighed. "But there is no place such as that here. There is nowhere for the Thura to draw you to."

"That's not true," Abbie rested her head on his shoulder. "I think the Thura is drawing me to you."

"I have tried to touch your Thura, but when I touch you, your memory does not return to you."

"Then we must connect with each other... Your touch when you tended to my wounds, is the only thing that has felt truly familiar to me."

"But my touch has since caused you pain."

"Because I closed my heart to you. I believed it was my purpose to be with the Pharaoh. But know I see it was you all along."

Abbie took his hand and held it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and embraced the familiar feeling.

His heart raced. As he watched her. Through this whole ordeal all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, to have his Abbie back.

"I need my Treasure..."

"Help me bring her back to you... Help me find myself."

Abbie let the robe fall to the ground and pressed Ichabod's hand to the small of her back. Their bodies were pressed together, she tipped her head up to him.

He could not hold back. He kissed her with a fire, pressing her harder to him. He pushed her mouth open, forcing his tongue in a little harder than he should. But she gave in to him, welcomed him inside her.

***Abbie's Spirit slowly began to move into her physical body.***

She could feel things now... The first time he held her in his arms when the Sin eater returned him to her. She felt when he held her hand as they walked through the gates to Purgatory. She felt their first kiss, their first dance. She felt the moment she first fell in love with him.

Her knees gave way at the overwhelming sensation of her Spirit reconnecting as all her memories feelings and emotions returned.

Ichabod carried her to the bed and laid her down. He hoped she was all right.

"Crane..." She whispered with a smile... Abbie's smile.

"Lieutenant?" He was almost afraid to hope.

"Yes!" She nodded wrapping her arms around him. "Yes... I thought I was lost forever. But I'm back."

He kissed her again before collapsing upon her breasts, tears stinging his eyes.

She clung to him as she was inundated with a sense of the Thura as it sent the warmth through her.

"Crane the Thura needs us!" Abbie didn't skip a beat.

"What is happening?" He could only feel the warmth of it coursing through his hand.

"It needs our power. Pandora and her witches are still fighting it. But it has to protect Ichon and Avigayil in the garden as well as us, hold our portal open to keep our connection with the Dopplegangers, and... Something is forcing a secondary portal open that Thura is trying to close. It's struggling after sending the Demi god Amun back to his prison!" Abbie was speaking as fast as she could while trying to process everything the Thura was trying to tell her. She was shaking. "Thura has been trying, but we are running out of time..."

"Abbie what can we do?"

"We need to connect our Thura and it's split in four. We need it to be in no more than two and we need to connect ourselves.

"No Thura is just two... Ichon and Avigayil have the Thura from this time period." Ichabod tried to correct her.

"It doesn't work like that. I don't understand it, but it is just the one Thura connected thru time. Because we did not find my Thura." Abbie was trying to take in all the information and think at the same time. "Have you been able to get your spirit to the garden?"

"Only once... But not since. The Thura helped me but I'm afraid it's been too taxed to do it again."

"I'll do it," Abbie said as if it were second nature. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You can do this?"

"Yes. But only for a moment, I want to reserve as much of our power for Thura as possible."

She took Ichabod's hand and held him close. He could feel them drifting to their special place.

Ichon and Avigayil were waiting anxiously.

"We have been expecting you," Ichon greeted them. "Time Passes far slower here."

"We need to tell you both what's been going on..."

"No need," Avigayil said. "There is a reflecting pond here. Every few days we can look through it and see what you have been doing.

"Every few days?" Abbie asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Seventy days, I estimate," Ichon informed them.

"It's only been a week for us in Egypt," Ichabod rubbed his beard as he pondered the time difference.

"There is something you should know," Avigayil looked concerned. "We saw through the reflecting pond a few days ago, that The Thura had to fight a demigod. Since then we have had to eat food from the garden and find time to rest when we grow tired. Before we never hungered or felt weary."

Abbie sighed. "The Thura needs our help. We must connect our parts."

"But the Thura is inside of us. What can we do to connect it?" Ichon asked.

"Stay close together as close as you can, hold each other," that was all Abbie could think of. "It will be challenging with the time difference and the need for food and rest, but you must."

"We will," they both agreed.

Abbie held on to Ichabod and their spirits returned to their bodies.

14 ~ Thura's Battle~

Pandora had to return her god powers to the box for safe keeping. Otherwise Thura might try and create a prison for her. The witches and Pandora could feel their strength fading. But they could also feel the Power of Thura weakening.

"We cannot last much longer against the Thura," one of the witches complained. "Let us give this up, and live to fight another day!"

Pandora was annoyed, "You fool! The Thura is not allowed to kill humans! And witches are humans! It is a weapon to protect the Witnesses and to trap the gods. It will exhaust itself trying to protect them and they will be trapped in time! Do not give up!"

Abbie slept for about an hour in Ichabod's arms, her back to him as he curled her up in a spoon. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of the Thura against her back that she began to stir.

Ichabod kissed her shoulder, " Go back to sleep, Treasure."

She turned to face him stretching her slender leg across his body.

"Mmm... I don't think I can. Thura..." She stretched groggily before relaxing into him again.

"Yes, I feel it too."

"Have you been awake this whole time?" She asked.

"I do not find sleep easily this eve, I'm afraid."

"Well then since we are both awake... I can think of something we can do that might even help Thura channel our energy."

Abbie rolled Ichabod onto his back and straddled him. She looked beautiful on top of him. Her silhouette illuminated by the bright moon beaming through the large windows.

She leaned down to kiss him generously, before rising up again.

Ichabod was getting so turned on. But out of nowhere he got a flash of memories; memories that he would not be able to forget. Abbie shaking, screaming, begging him to stop... Then Aya making him do things against his will... Then Abbie's voice ~Please don't rape me~

Ichabod felt his heart drop.

"Stop..." he whispered as he lowered his hands to her waist.

"You want to be on top," Abbie teased, before she notice his continence change and regretted the comment.

"Just stop, Abbie." Ichabod lifted her off of him and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to her.

Abbie was confused. That was a first. Ichabod never initiated a stop to their conjugal relations.

"Crane..." she put her hand on his arm.

"Might I not be permitted a minute, please!" his voice was far harsher than even he had expected.

Abbie snatched her hand away from his arm and put it over her mouth unable to hide her shock. She inadvertently got a glimpse of the thoughts and feelings that had suddenly overcome him.

She sat back against the headboard, knees to her chest as she watched him. He shook his head in frustration, and ran his fingers harshly through his hair before turning to her.

"Apologies... Treasure," he turned to her and kissed her knees.

She relaxed her legs allowing him to rest his head on her lap.

"You don't have to apologize," she smiled stroking the brown hair from his forehead.

"Yes, I do. I should not take my frustrations out on you. It was ghastly of me."

"Talk to me," her voice was soothing.

But Ichabod didn't know how to begin or even explain what he was feeling. "I'm... I'm so sorry I frightened you yesterday... When you thought I was... You thought I was going to hurt you."

"I know you weren't trying to rape me, Crane. I was just confused at the time. But I'm fine. Really."

"How..." He paused for a long time then found his voice again. "How did you overcome, after being thusly mistreated in the past."

"Hmm..." Abbie thought for a moment. "I learned a long time ago, bad stuff is gonna happen to you. No matter what you do, how good you try to be... Stuff happens. I decided for me... I'm not going to let someone who hurts me, dictate my life. I'm going to be stronger than anything they try to do to me."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You are the strongest person I know."

"We all have the strength to survive the stuff that tries to beat us down. We just have to have the will to use it... And not give up. But that doesn't mean the bad stuff doesn't hurt. And everyone hurts differently."

She turned his head gently to look him in the eye, "if someone forces you to do something you don't want to do, it's not ok. And you get to feel however you need to about it."

"How are you so perfect," he kissed her hand again. "We truly are survivors. But you Abbie... I could not have survived any of this without you. The day that I crawled out of that grave in 2013 and found you, Is the day I truly began living."

He always knew how to render her speechless.

He gently kissed her belly, and began running his hand up her side. "I need you Treasure..."

"You have me, always," she sighed as her body began to react to his touch.

He sat up and slid her down the bed onto her back. He towered over her admiring her beautiful form.

"Mmm... I see they got you too," she grinned deviously at the sight of his hairless chest.

"Ah, now that was a pain that I wish never to have repeated." He growled then froze as her tiny hand moved up and down his chest. It felt so right.

"Crane..." Abbie suddenly remembered the changes Thura made to her body. "Before we go any further, there's something you should know. The changes made to my physical body…"

He was confused at first but then he got her meaning.

"Are you certain?"

"Yup. Virgin body," Abbie gave him a cautious grin.

Ichabod had only been with one virgin girl and at the time he too was a virgin, young and foolish. He and his first dalliance, girl who was below his station, ended up on the floor in the cellar. He had actually thought he injured her their first time. Of course he has since learned all about the human anatomy, but this still seemed a bit awkward.

"Should we not?" Ichabod wasn't sure if they should proceed.

From Abbie's perspective, she gone through this before on her prom night with a slightly older Andy, she had only a little discomfort the first time. And by the second and third time that night it didn't bother her at all. She figured this wouldn't be any different. Probably far better since she actually had the experience now. And well sex with Ichabod was always amazing.

"Crane, I am ready to do this. I just didn't want you to freak out or anything."

They took things slow at first but soon it was just as wonderful as always.

"I love you so much," he panted, trying to catch his breath afterwards.

For a split second Abbie's eyes went white and she saw Pandora with the witches fighting to keep the back door portal open. They were getting weaker and Thura was getting stronger.

"It gains strength! We cannot fight it! Use the power from your box!" One of the witches begged.

"I cannot! That power was given to me by Amun! The Thura will trap us in a prison world if it detects the power of the gods!"

"Abbie!" Ichabod cried out, just as Abbie's eyes went normal.

Without warning Abbie flipped him on his back.

"Again," Abbie smiled and kissed him.

~Thura needs us~ Abbie reassured Ichabod.

They were creating a great deal of energy as they connected… And then everything went white.

Abbie opened her eyes. There was no sound for a moment and she saw only brightness around her. She tried to move but her limbs were stiff and heavy. She looked over as she heard the echoing ever so faint of her name. Little bits of grey figures began to appear. One of the figures moved ever so slowly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The grey figure began to gain color. It was Ichabod. He struggled to pull himself from the ground.

"Lieutenant!" His voice seemed far away to her but he seemed so close.

Soon she recognized the garden around her. Things were becoming clear.

"Abbie!" Ichabod put his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... Are you ok, Crane?"

"I am well, knowing that you are," he smiled and kissed her. "How did we get here?"

"The Thura... It's over. It's trying to get us home," she looked around "where are Ichon and Avigayil?"

"I have not seen them... And we are back to our old selves."

"The Thura needs to take us home, but we should make sure the Dopplegangers are all right."

"The reflecting waters will show us their path." Ichabod took her hand, "Come quickly."

They looked into the water and found Ichon and Avigayil standing before Pharaoh and the Queen on their wedding day. Abbie touched the water and it was like turning the pages of a book. Avigayil was giving birth to their daughter.

"That's incredible," Abbie smiled.

"She so beautiful..." Ichabod was in awe. "Once more," Ichabod reached for the water.

"We have to go..." Abbie tugged at his arm just as Ichabod touched the water.

There they saw pharaoh and the Queen standing beside Avigayil and Ichon as their children were being wed.

Everything around them began to fade away...

The next thing they knew they were behind Ichabod's bar in the Archives. They heard Jenny and Joe talking. Seamus was on the phone with one of his brothers and... Was that Sophie Foster?

They peaked over the bar and saw them all talking.

"Lieutenant... We forgot to put our clothing on." Ichabod whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed," Abbie looked around hoping they were nearby.

Sophie held up her hand, "hey guys did you hear that?"

Ichabod and Abbie ducked behind the bar. The sound got everyone's attention.

"That's Crane's coat... And boots!" Joe ran to pick up the items.

Ichabod reached his hand over the bar. "I shall take those directly, if you don't mind. Oh and please do have a care and see if my breeches and The Lieutenant's clothes are about as well, thank you."

"Abbie?" Jenny called out.

"Hey, Jenny." Abbie waved, still hiding behind the bar. "How long were we gone for?"

"Over an hour," Sophie handed Abbie her shirt and panties.

"Agent Foster, what brings you to our little gang?" Abbie asked.

"Umm... Long story involving Angels. Get dressed and I'll tell you all about it."


	28. Caribbean Heist

Ch 28 Caribbean Heist (clean)

1 ~Real Life~

"Just remember I actually have to sleep," Sophie joked as they wrapped up a case they'd been working.

Abbie was ready to move on to the next case. But it was already after 8pm and they'd been at it since seven in the morning.

"Fine, Foster. If you have to rest I guess we can wait till tomorrow." Abbie laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

It was now more than two weeks since Ichabod and Abbie returned from ancient Egypt. The whole experience of having her spirit separated from her body had rattled her a bit. She was determined to hone in her ability to let her spirit travel to the garden realm so she would never be trapped between realms again. There was always the draw, the desire for their spirits to stay in the Garden Realm. But the more they traveled there, the easier it became to resist the urge to stay forever.

Of course one of the side effects to traveling to the garden, was the rest and nourishment the supernatural place provided. So she'd had little need for food or sleep.

With so much time and energy on her hands, she put in extra hours at the office. Danny liked it, hoping that it meant things were not great at home. However her new partner Sophie was exhausted.

When Abbie wasn't working her FBI gig, she was at home or at the archives filling out the journal with everything she'd learned about their abilities, and Thura.

She had learned that the Thura was no ordinary weapon. It's power enhanced the Witness powers. It would Help them to realm and time travel as well as trap the demigods and demons in the Prison realms. But Thura could not harm or imprison humans... Not even Witches. Only the Witnesses could do that. But they could tap into each other's powers. Thura had done it so easily. Ichabod and Abbie were still a long way from that.

There was still so much she wanted to write. Particularly about what it was like exchanging lives with the Doppelgangers. The fear she developed about being separated from her body. But also how easy Thura made it for them to adapt to their surroundings; how their bodies had been supernaturally altered to match that of their counterparts. It was incredible.

~o~

Ichabod didn't mind all the trips to the garden realm. Not only did it leave him well rested to prepare lectures and do research, but he enjoyed the time spent in the garden talking with Abbie.

That's right talking. Because the one thing he was already regretting was his decision to try traditional courting. He could hardly keep his hands off her. None the less, he adored their time together. They not only talked, but they sang to each other, he recited poetry, they took long walks, he showered her with gifts and flowers, and there was of course lots of kissing.

Today he and Jenny sat in the archives knee deep in research. She was relegated to studying spells, since using magic was still off limits.

Ichabod was attempting to figure out why the Thura emblem fit so perfectly into the tablet.

Abbie came in a little before ten with coffee and donut holes in tow. The sweet warm aroma filled the air almost immediately.

"I come bearing gifts," she smiled as she entered.

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

Ichabod was immediately at her side with his arms around her. He made a reach for the bag of goodies but Abbie held them at bay.

"Hey not so fast," she teased.

Ichabod immediately gave her a kiss... A nice long kiss as he slipped the bag from her hand.

"Mmm... Coffee!" Jenny grabbed the cup carrier from her other hand.

"I see how it is," she laughed.

"Well, my excuse is sleep deprivation," Jenny explained between sips. "I can't keep up with you two."

"And I have been deprived of... Other sweet delicacies," Ichabod raised his eyebrow slightly, giving Abbie a cheeky smile.

He let out a low groan as he bit into the sweet bread, "delicious..." He mumbles with a full mouth.

Abbie whipped a crumb from his beard, giving him the chance to pull her into another kiss.

This time though, the bag of donuts found its way onto the table. He wrapped her up in his arms as her arms went loosely around his shoulders. After a minute he had Abbie backed into the table and his hands began to roam.

"Umm... I'm still here, guys," Jenny reminded them.

"Sorry about that," Abbie slipped out of Ichabod's arms. "What are you reading up on?"

"Ah... It's an ancient spell. It's used to control small animals like birds. Similar spells have been found in Europe, Africa and The Caribbean. I just wish I could practice them."

"I think maybe you should try something different," Abbie suggested as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Just because we can't use magic doesn't mean we can't work on our natural abilities."

"But my ability is being able to work magic like a witch can."

"Are you sure?" Abbie questioned her. Have you tried to do something without a spell or an incantation?"

Jenny shook her head. "I wouldn't know where to begin?"

"Well," Abbie thought for a moment. "When you light candles do you do an incantation?"

"In my head, but not out loud... Why?"

"Start there. Orion showed me that I could use the power inside of me to start a fire. I bet you can too."

"Um, I'm not a Witness." Jenny sarcastically reminded her.

"But you're my sister... I'm just saying it can't hurt to try."

"All right, but not tonight. This coffee isn't working. And I don't have the luxury of an energizing garden to slip away to." She stood up and gathered her things.

"Okay. Have a good night," Abbie smiled as they waved goodbye.

~~~o~~~

2 ~ Irreplaceable ~

The couple gathered up their things and Ichabod's research and headed home. Ichabod was now fully settled back into his room upstairs, and was hoping to put his bed to use. "I think a little rest is in order after a long day's work."

"Speaking of..." Abbie turned to him. "Why don't we take a little trip to the garden realm so I can be rested for tonight? I still have a lot of info about Thura to put in the journal."

"If that is what you wish," he offered. "I know you also appreciate improving upon your ability. But I believe I am actually starting to miss real sleep."

"Ok, we'll sleep tonight. But I do want to keep practicing. It was unnerving having my Spirit separated from my body and not knowing how to fix it."

Ichabod got really quiet. Abbie observed the sullen look on his face. It's not the first time that's happened since they returned from Egypt.

"So what's going on in that brain of yours?" Abbie took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

That got an immediate smile, but the look in his eyes was still there. "Talk to me Crane."

"You are... Everything to me," he shook his head, eyes barely open. "The thought of your Spirit being separated from your body... It causes me a great concern. What if you could not make it back?"

"I would have figured out something... Maybe jump into another body," she half joked.

But Ichabod was not amused.

"I was kidding..."

"You are not replaceable Grace Abigail Mills." He held her close and she could feel the gravity of his sincerity. "My body is for yours, my spirit is for yours. Where you go I go."

"Crane, there may come a day when..."

He stopped her short, pulling her from his embrace. He gently held her cheeks in his hand and looked at her, almost getting lost in the deep darkness of her eyes. "Where you go... I go. There is no other for me. And there is nothing in this world for me without you."

Abbie had to look down... look away. It was too intense and she was nearly brought to tears. She needed to tease to lighten the mood. "You could have just macked with my soulless body."

"Treasure, I do not want a watered down version of you in any way shape or form. I love all of you."

She couldn't joke anymore. He was so sincere. There were times throughout her life when that's exactly how she was made to feel. Her dad left and replaced her and Jenny with a new family. That always stuck with her.

She momentarily forgot that he could read her thoughts when her mind was open.

"Abbie, banish those thoughts. There could never be another you. Without you, everything we've accomplished would fall apart. Sleepy Hollow would be a disaster without you. Everything that is us as the two Witnesses would be destroyed. And there will never be a love like that which is ours without you."

He tipped her chin up, bringing her into a gentle kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders as she felt herself swoon. And the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground and he carried her upstairs.

Ichabod brought her too her room and laid her across her bed; their lips barely parting from each other.

"Crane..." Abbie managed as she maneuvered backwards, but he simply followed her.

"Yes," he growled still kissing her as he crawled onto the bed.

Before she knew it he was fully on top of her and between her thighs. Abbie's breath caught as his hands ran up her side and under her top. He playfully nipped at her neck.

Abbie put her hand on his chest to hold him at bay. "I don't think this falls under courtly dating. We should probably cool it..." he slowly pressed against her. "before we get too..." Now the playful nips on her neck became deep and devouring kisses. "Mmm.. Crane... You're not stopping..."

He reluctantly stopped, resting his head in the crux of her neck and shoulder.

"We don't have to court. I don't know how long I can hold out. We've only been at this for two weeks." She smiled.

Ichabod stopped, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. "Marry me."

"We're already engaged," she laughed.

"Tonight! This very minute. I have already ascertained the license. We need only acquire a minister or judge..."

"Crane..." She pushed him off of her, flipping him on his back. "I know I'm a jeans and T-shirt girl most days, but I want a wedding! Not too big, but I'm wearing a damn dress. And Jenny and Joe have to be there. I want a cake and flowers..."

"All right, I concede," he smiled watching her light up. "Then a date must be set, so that I shall count the days until my suffering ends."

Abbie was caught off guard. "You really want to come up with a date... right now?"

"Yes," he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "It shall be a most welcome distraction."

"Okay... It's almost mid-September."

"October then. We shall wed As soon as possible."

"I need a little time. I have to get time off of work. Plus. The crazy stuff always happens in October."

"November... December?" Ichabod was desperate.

"New Year's eve?" Abbie wasn't sure why but it would give her some time. "We could have a decent wedding and a big party afterwards to ring in the New Year and our new life. Or February. People get married on Valentine's Day. It's a thing..."

"I cannot wait that long!" His eyes pleaded. "By then there will be some other thing that hampers or delays the nuptials. October, please. I love the early autumn weather."

"That's so soon..."

Ichabod thought for a moment. "October 28th is a Friday and precedes the shenanigans of All Hollows Eve."

"I suppose we could have the ceremony early in the day, have an afternoon reception and be on a plane to our honeymoon destination by night..."

She let out a yelp as Ichabod rolled her on her back and showered her with kisses. "Then this is what you want?"

"Yes indeed Lieutenant!" He looked at her with twinkling eyes. "I certainly is!"

He hopped of the bed, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"I should leave you now to retire. I shall rest well in the knowledge of your love for me. And I hope that you know how much I truly love you, Treasure."

He kissed her lips so tenderly she thought she might melt away. She loved the feel of his tongue upon her lips, and hated the void when he pulled away.

He gave her a deep bow before leaving her starry eyed in her bedroom.

As soon as the door closed she spun around with a school girl squee and did a free fall back on the bed. It made her nervous knowing it was so soon, probably too soon. But She could never imagine feeling this happy would ever happen. She almost felt ridiculous for being so giddy. But she didn't care. This was amazing. Waves of nervous excitement rushed through her. This was going to happen... And soon.

Abbie took a deep breath to calm her butterflies. "Pull yourself together Mills." She said as she got up and gathered her pajamas to take a shower.

~~~o~~~

3 ~ Voyeur~

Ichabod headed downstairs. In his rush to carry his lady love upstairs, they had left their things downstairs. He sang an old shanty with glee as he gathered their belongings, and brought them up to his room.

As he put his things on his desk, the Emblem of Thura fell. He picked the two pieces up and without thinking laid them in their place within the tablet.

But then, with both hands on the emblem pieces, the strangest thing happened. He could see Abbie in the shower, clear as day. He tried to put release it when he realized what he was seeing, but then he felt compelled to keep holding it.

He watched as the hot steamy water ran down her body, washing away the soapy lather. He was nearly salivating at the image.

He swallowed hard, desperately wanting to see more. He knew this was highly inappropriate, but he couldn't let go.

He wished he could see more.

"Oh Treasure..." He whispered out loud.

Abbie instantly was brought to attention. "Crane?" She opened the shower door but no one was there.

Ichabod snatched his hands from the emblem realizing he had accidentally opened his mind to her, and she heard him.

He quickly went to the bathroom to cool himself off. The image of Abbie showering had done a number on him.

He barely had time to clean himself up and wipe the sweat from his brow, when he heard her bang on his door.

He was turned three shades of red when he saw the cross look on her face.

"Crane, we agreed we would not get into each other's head like that!" Her voice was quite stern.

"I know and that was quite by accident."

"Accident?" She shook her head. "I think we have the whole mind reading thing down pretty well."

"I... I wasn't reading you mind. This incident was not on account of our usual telepathy." He looked down, quite guilty.

"What do you mean?" Abbie furrowed her brow.

"I may have inadvertently seen you..." His hands were now twitching and flittering nervously as he tried to explain.

Abbie's expression went from stern to embarrassed. "You saw me?"

"Yes, but it truly was unintentional." He reached for her hand. "You need not be disconcerted, by this. We have both fully and intimately apprised of one another's bare form..."

"That's not the point," she frowned. "Privacy Crane! We still need to have our privacy. When did you develop this ability?"

"Ah, come and see..." He guided her into the room. "It happened when I touched the two halves of the emblem while they were placed in the tablet."

Abbie looked stunned. "And this never happened before?"

"No never. I swear it." Ichabod assured her. "And it shall not happen again."

She gave him a stern side eye. "It better not. We'll talk about this in the morning."

She gave him a tender kiss before turning to leave. "And next time you want to watch, just ask."

His jaw dropped as she closed the door behind her.

~~~o~~~~

4 ~ Bear Claws ~

The next morning at breakfast Ichabod promised not to watch Abbie using the emblem. He assured her that the previous night's events would not be repeated. She was easily bribed with his fresh baked cinnamon rolls and couldn't stay mad. Besides, they were both still overjoyed at having settled on a wedding date.

She got to the Office around the same time Sophie did, and the two walked in together.

"You're in a strange mood," Sophie observed the nervous lightness of Abbie's attitude. Even her eyes were smiling and yet she was a bit tense.

"It was just a very... Interesting night," she grinned. Despite the weird thing with the emblem, she was indeed in a good mood, but settling the date made her feel the pressure of her upcoming nuptials..

"Hmm... You may as well spill and get it out of your system."

"Ok," Abbie had a nervous smile and ready to burst. She kept it as cool as she could. "We set a date!"

Sophie's eyes lit up as she tried to keep things calm at the office. "Wow, that's big, Mills."

"I know..." She felt a bit relieved. It wasn't so bad. In fact it was great to say it out loud. She let out a sigh and a more relaxed smile graced her face. "Now I need to get my game face on," Abbie shook her hair and tugged at her blazer.

Sophie did the same and they continued through the office all business.

"Agent Mills," Daniel called from the doorway of his office. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, ok. But the briefing starts in twenty minutes," Abbie looked at the time on her cell phone.

"It'll only take a minute."

Abbie waved Sophie on and stepped into Daniel's office. They hadn't really talked since the engagement party. At the FBI Office they were all business. She hadn't even reacted when he sent her the e-mail memo that Ichabod would not be permitted to partner with her on cases anymore, due to the nature of their relationship. He could still be used as a consultant, but a line had to be drawn.

"Have a seat," he held his hand out for her to sit and he did the same. "How are things going with Foster?"

"Things are great," Abbie said honestly. "We get along. She's hard working... dedicated... She's been a real help with the Nevins case."

"So you'd be ok with her being your permanent partner?"

"I have no objections," Abbie nodded. Now that Sophie new about the supernatural, she'd make the perfect partner.

"It's just we haven't talked since I sent you the memo about Mr. Crane. I just want you to know the decision wasn't personal. It was strictly an HR decision."

"I figured as much. It seemed reasonable. I never questioned your motives, Agent Reynolds."

Daniel let out a sigh. She'd been so professional and straightforward with him since the engagement party. He knew he had to apologize for his behavior.

"I thought you might, after what I said to Crane at your party." Daniel leaned on his desk and clasped his hands together. "I can only imagine what you think about my words."

"Actually, I have no idea what you said to him. I know whatever it was he didn't like it. But he never told me so..."

"Wow..." Daniel was surprised. He had been certain that Ichabod would jump at the chance to tell Abbie what a jerk he'd been.

He felt both grateful and one upped by Ichabod Crane.

"Well either way, I am sorry. It just took me by surprise. I know you said you were more than just roommates. But I wasn't expecting the engagement..."

"Apology accepted. I just want us to move on."

"I want us to still be friends, Abs. I miss your company."

"What about Crane? If you want to be friends with me, he's part of the deal."

"Ok," Daniel let out another deep sigh as he thought. "Let's try hanging out. Tonight. You pick the place and I'll try to smooth things over."

"We having a dinner tonight. A cook out actually," Abbie was about to do something she hoped she wouldn't regret. "I was going to invite Sophie, so why don't you join us too. It's just dinner and and wine, at my place, with my sister and a couple of friends..."

"You sure it won't be awkward?"

"It'll be fine," Abbie assured him as she got up. "If there's nothing else, Sir." She smiled.

"No. That'll be all. See you in the conference room in five."

~o~

After the briefing, Abbie and Sophie took a quick detour to deliver goodies to Crane at the Archives.

Of course he had wanted more bear claws but Abbie instead brought him a multi-grain crescent and summer squash muffin.

She walked in as he was testing the Emblem of Thura. He had the two halves placed in the tablet and was attempting to pick them up and see if he could see Abbie. When she saw him wearing the huge silver oven mitts she let out a laugh.

"You know we have latex gloves in the drawer?" She made her announcement.

"Ah yes," he looked up. "I've been testing different materials against the artifact. Thus far leather, rubber and these tufted mittens seem to protect against it's remote viewing powers."

"So direct skin contact is the key."

"Seemingly, much as we have discovered with our other abilities. The connection is key."

"Ah..," Abbie nodded as she placed the bag of baked treats on the counter.

Ichabod wasn't excited like he usually was when she brought him goodies.

"I asked for a bear claw..." He shrugged.

Abbie smiled, "you don't know what's in the bag..." Her smile changed to an accusatory stare when she saw guilt written all over Ichabod's face. "You know what's in the bag..."

He could not even look up at her. He couldn't even think of an excuse.

"You promised me that you would not use that thing to spy on me, Crane." She was not happy.

"Lieutenant, I have not yet mastered how this artifact works," he tried to explain. "Now, in attempting to do so, I may have inadvertently watched you purchase a Summertime squash bran muffin."

"Is that all you saw?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes!" He was adamant. He wasn't about to make the same mistake he had made last night. "Lieutenant you have my most solemn vow. This is a crime against pastries... nothing more."

"Fine, Crane. Just remember that even a tiny lie of the donut variety can erode the trust between to people."

Even though she made the donut joke, Ichabod knew she was quite serious. The shared dreams and thoughts had already been a bit of a challenge for Abbie from day one. They had agreed to respect each other's private thoughts and this would be the same. They needed to be able to trust each other 100 percent.

Abbie got a text message on her phone. She gave him the "I have my eyes on you" hand gesture as she furrowed her brow and read it. Ichabod was amused by this new gesture.

She then called Agent Foster who was checking out Cori's book store next door.

"Foster we got a beat on Nevins."

"I'll meet you at the car."

She quickly hung up. "I gotta run, Crane." He leaned over the bar to give her a kiss good-bye. She returned the kiss but was still a bit cross with him.

"I should go with you."

"Can't. We are a couple now so the FBI is limiting our work relationship. Don't worry. Foster is good."

"Very well," he pouted.

She grabbed the bag of pastries and started to leave, but Ichabod had hoped she would leave them. He put his hand up as if wanting to ask for them but refrained putting his finger over his lip.

Abbie noticed the disappointed look on his face and paused. She pulled one of the still warm breads from the bag.

"Multi-grain crescent... Truce?" She waved it in front of him.

He took the pastry, letting his hand linger on hers for just a moment. He gave her sweet puppy dog eyes and all was forgiven. She grinned and gave him the eyes on you hand gesture, which he returned and pointed to the crescent.

As she left she heard him grumble at how good it was. It put a smile on her face as she met Sophie.

"What's going on, Mills" Sophie asked as they got into Abbie's SUV.

"You won't believe this but Nevins sent a message to my phone."

"How the hell did he get your...?"

"Don't know. But I intend to find out. He wants me to meet him... alone. Says he has some information for me, but I have to leave the FBI out of it."

~o~

An hour and a half later the ladies had Nevins handcuffed in the Archives while he spilled all kinds of stories about August Corbin. Joe and Jenny joined them to try and weed through what was truth and what was lies about their father and mentor.

Abbie finally had about enough and was ready to surrender Nevins to the FBI. But he had one more trick up his sleeve; a secret file with locations of artifacts and off shore financial accounts.

"You turn me in and all of this goes with me. As soon as you do, every one of you will be investigated," Nevins looked from Ichabod to Abbie. "I have a feeling you don't want the government investigating you and what really goes on here.

The group left Nevins and huddled together to discuss their options.

"We have to turn him in," Abbie sighed. He was on the most wanted list.

"We need time to look into all this, cover everything up," Jenny wasn't ready to give up just yet. "We can't have you, Ichy or August Corbin caught up in this."

"I must agree with Miss Jenny," Ichabod nodded. "Our work as Witnesses cannot be compromised for this blaggard."

"I can take the afternoon off and tomorrow off. Jenny and I can look into this and do our best to cover this up," Joe offered.

"We should cancel our plans for this evening. I shall inform Miss Cori and Mr. Evans that a postponement is in order."

"No," Abbie held up her hand. "I invited Danny. If I cancel he'll think it's because you have a problem with him coming. And I really need you two to smooth things over. I need him to stop digging into your background looking for issues."

"And we can't say it's the case because he'll want to know what's so important about the case that you canceled your plans," Sophie added.

"He's smart," Abbie agreed "and he's really invested in this case. We have to pretend like nothing's going on."

"I'll stay and keep watch over Nevins," Sophie offered.

"No, Danny will wonder why you're not there. We have a place where we can keep him."

~o~

"You have a demon dungeon!" Sophie looked around in disbelief at the Masonic cell. "This is creepy as hell. Pun intended."

"You think it's creepy on this side. Imagine being chained up in there," Joe half joked remembering the time when the Wendigo overtook him.

Sophie stared at him, her jaw slightly dropped.

"He's secured," Jenny said as she and Abbie left the cell. "We better get started Joe. I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Dinner shall be served directly at seven," Ichabod reminded everyone.

"We better go to Foster," Abbie grabbed her car keys. "We need to at least seem like were still looking for Nevins."

She started to leave, but Ichabod gently took her arm and turned her around.

"Am I not deserving of a proper farewell to tide me over until we next see one another."

"Crane, we're going to see each other in six hours." She pursed her lips into a playful grin.

"And my heart shall feel the weight of your absence for every second, with every beat." He took her hands in his and gently kissed her lips... And kept kissing her... And then their tongues...

Joe and Jenny shook their heads and walked out leaving Sophie awkwardly waiting. When Ichabod let loose her hands and put his arms around Abbie's waist, Sophie realized they may have forgotten she was there.

"Um... Should I go wait outside?"

"No... I'm ready," Abbie patted Ichabod's chest to hold him back. "See you tonight."

~~~o~~~~

5 ~ Dinner Party~

Abbie was astonished by the spread Ichabod had laid out when she arrived home and followed his voice to the back yard. All the side dishes were being kept warm in the oven and the house smelled divine. He was boisterously singing as he set the tables on the patio.

As soon as he saw her, he took her in his arms, twirling her around the kitchen. As he finished his song he tipped her back and kissed her.

The guests arrived right on time. Abbie was stunning in the cutest off the shoulder top and her hair out in natural curls. She actually let herself imagine this was her life every day. For a couple of hours, she could forget about demons, witches, and the man she had locked up in a dungeon.

Ichabod couldn't help but see Abbie through heart eyes every time he looked at her. She had the sweetest laugh.

Dinner went well. The food was truly delicious. Now everyone relaxed on the back deck as Joe played some songs on his guitar.

"You may have missed your calling Ichabod," Evan said taking a seat on the lounge chair. It was dark now. The moon and stars were bright in the sky. And the party was winding down.

"Is but a hobby," Ichabod shied from the compliment as he handed his friend a beer. He then handed one to Daniel.

"Sam Adams. Why am I not surprised," Daniel took the beer. He quickly remembered he told Abbie he'd smooth things over. He tipped the bottle to Ichabod as a friendly gesture before taking a drink. "Good stuff."

Ichabod nodded and took a seat next to Abbie putting one arm around her shoulder. He handed her his beer, which she too a drink of then handed it back to him.

Danny tried not to let it get to him, and made every effort to keep his opinions about Abbie's choice to himself. He did his best to hide the pangs of jealousy.

Though he didn't get it, Ichabod and Abbie seemed genuinely happy. He didn't see it before, his judgment clouded by his own feelings. But now he'd had time to let their engagement sink in.

He'd jump at the chance to have Abbie back, but he'd have to wait and hope the relationship played itself out on its own. And when it did he'd be there for her, ready to pick up the pieces. That's when he got his first real glimmer of hope.

"So do you two have a date?" Evan's wife asked.

Abbie immediately tensed up a bit, which Daniel caught.

"Indeed we have," Ichabod was all smiles "October the 28th."

"Wow that's really soon," she was surprised. "I don't know if I could pull of a wedding in less than seven weeks.

"I agree it may be a bit hasty. But I do not desire to wait a moment longer than necessary." Ichabod leaned over, giving Abbie a kiss.

She immediately relaxed. "I agree." Of course it all made her nervous but she figured it was normal. She loved him and wanted to make him happy. The date really didn't matter.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you," Sophie chimed in.

Sophie was having a really good time. Ichabod couldn't tell who she got along with better, Miss Cori or Joe. Either way she was quite the flirt. Both Cori and Joe were telling her all kinds of need to know details about her new partner Abbie.

"So I heard. Rumor you sing, Mills," Sophie called her out.

"No... Joey..." Abbie tried to avoid what she knew was coming. Joe shrugged innocently.

"She does indeed have a most beautiful voice..." Ichabod encouraged her on.

"She really does. Come on Abs," Jenny loved putting her sister on the spot. She walked by her and whispered just low enough for Abbie to hear. "We only get a little time to be normal Abs... Please."

Abbie couldn't say no to her sister after that. "Ok ok... Pick something."

"I have one," Joe started to strum on his guitar. "O when I was nine and Abbie fourteen she used to babysit me..."

"No Joey..." Abbie hid her face, but couldn't help but to grin.

"Oh yes... Before Beyonce, there was Brandy," Joe smiled. "She used to sing this song all the time. I don't know if dad ever told you this, but he loved it when you would sing this song."

That seemed to be all the encouragement she needed and she relaxed singing to the rhythm Joe set.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry,

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night.

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't one out right.

Have you ever...Have you ever..."

Playing together came natural to Abbie and Joe. It was easy to tell they'd done so many times before. Ichabod enjoyed the bits of insight into Abbie's younger years, great full that the Corbin's had given her some happy times after her mother's death.

"One more, Treasure," Ichabod smiled after everyone finished clapping.

Abbie looked at him with the sweetest smile. He had such adoration in his eyes for her. "Ok. You may remember this one."

"Some Poole live for the fortune

Some people live for the fame.

Some people live for the power

Some people live to play the game."

Indeed Ichabod remembered she was playing this song on the piano the night they first made love.

"Some people want it all, but I don't want nothin at all.

If it aint you, babe... If I ain't got you... Babe."

Daniel remembered the song too. It had been one of many that played on the radio, when they met in DC so long ago. It was the night he found out that Angel was one of her favorite songs. He remembered the way she kissed down his bare chest, and the way her delicate little hands felt on his manhood. He could still feel the softness of her skin, he still savored the way that she tasted. He remembered every moment, having played it again and again in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she remembered too; if a part of her sang the song for him.

But Abbie had forgotten, the song anyway. It was one of many songs after all. Her memory was of Ichabod sitting beside her at the piano, his fingers mimicking her and playing along, His apology, her confession, and the night of love making that followed.

~o~

Evan and his wife were the last to leave the party. He and Ichabod could talk for hours on the subject of early American History. As Ichabod closed the door, he fained exhaustion.

Abbie laughed, unfolding her crossed arms and beckoning him to her. "You did good."

"You were a marvel," Ichabod cooed as he drew her into a kiss.

"You are the one who pulled this dinner together," Abbie beamed. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I was about to express the very same sentiment to you, Treasure."

She felt butterflies rise and swirl deep within her. She loved it when he called her that. She grinned as he tickled her cheek with mustache and beard before planting another kiss on her lips.

Abbie leaned into him and he tightened his hold around her waist. She could feel him getting hard beneath his breeches as their bodies rocked in rhythm.

Ichabod pulled back feeling himself getting carried away. "Perhaps, Treasure, I should escort you to your room so that you can retire for the evening.

"I'm not tired," Abbie pulled him back to her planting her lips firmly on his.

Ichabod pulled back flustered and trying to catch his breath. "Perhaps we could take a turn in the evening air or a trip to the garden realm..."

Abbie shook her head no. Her tiny hands traveled to his waist and pulled his shirt from his breeches. "I think I'm done... It's been fun. I love the flowers and the poetry, the long walks... All of it."

Her hands now worked diligently to unfasten his breeches. "But right now the only thing I want..."

She didn't even have to finish. Ichabod was instantly upon her. Their lips locked as they desperately pulled away at each other's clothes. They only separated long enough to pull their tops off, their feet hastily kicking away their pants.

He easily hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He needed a surface. It had only been two weeks but it felt like a lifetime.

The counter was perfect. He sat her down, taking mouthfuls of her neck and shoulder into wet kisses.

As fate would have it, Abbie's cell phone buzzed. Ichabod was so close to his desired destination, he didn't want to stop.

"It's Jenny," Abbie barely breathed the words. She knew her sisters ring.

Ichabod continued to kiss her thigh. "I'm certain it's nothing serious or..."

But then his phone rang. Then both phones began beeping out incoming text messages.

"Ah hells fire!" He removed himself from the comfort of Abbie's embrace and helped her down from the counter.

Abbie answered and found it was Sophie now since she'd missed Jenny's call. Ichabod was on the phone with Joe.

"Foster, what's going on?"

"Nevins escaped! He tricked us into thinking he was sick. As soon as we got the chain off him... There was this thing! A monster thing... And he's gone. He took the files. We think he's going to make a run for the Caribbean to get the money."

"Damn!" Abbie pressed her fingers to her temple. "We have got to beat him to it. If he gets the money, he'll disappear."

"Joe is getting us a private jet now."

"Whoa! Where's he gonna get that kind of money?"

"He's using his inheritance. If he can get to the off shore accounts before Nevins it won't matter. But we have to tell Reynolds something."

~~~o~~~~

6 ~ The Money~

In less than an hour and a half Ichabod and Abbie had the house cleaned, their bags packed and were on the jet with the rest of the team. Before getting on the plane, the Witnesses headed for the basilica, to see what was left of their supernatural weapons cache.

They were relieved to find that they could once again walk in. Unfortunately the angels too every halo weapon and arrow. They did however leave the bullets and arrows that Ichabod had fashioned from the stones. They would have to do.

Jenny mulled over the weapons while Ichabod and Joe made phone calls.

"Okay, I've arranged for me and Jenny to meet with the broker and handle the transfer of funds. So as soon as we get to the Island, we'll get that settled."

"Wait, you two can't go by yourselves," Sophie objected.

"Yes they can," Abbie assured her. "This is how we do things. You and I are FBI, so we have to stay out of this. As soon as Nevins finds out the money is gone, he's going to contact me. Trust me on this."

"And what about that monster thing that he's controlling?"

"These weapons are of a supernatural design. Trust they should vanquish our demonic foe." Ichabod handed her an arrow so she could observe it."

"This is great and all," Sophie shook her head, "but Daniel is going to have a coronary when he finds out we are apprehending Nevins off of US soil."

Abbie let out a sigh, "I know. Just let me handle Danny. If he wants Nevins, this is how it's gotta happen. We can't do this by the book and get a bunch of people and international agencies involved. It's too dangerous because they can't fight monsters."

"We told you, you don't have to come with us if you can't handle it," Jenny was quick to remind her. "As soon as we land you can go back to the states and let us handle this."

"No... I'm in," Sophie was certain. "I just have to get used to all this."

"Do we have a place to stay when we get there?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed," Ichabod nodded. "Lodging necessities have been taken care of. I have found us Someplace quite remote to ensure privacy whilst we conduct our mission."

"You guys might want to try and get some rest. Crane and I don't have to worry about sleep," Abbie reminded them.

The others nodded and began to relax in their seats. Abbie held out her hand for Ichabod.

"Shall we," she asked.

"Indeed," he took her hand rubbing his thumb gently across her tiny knuckles. "I believe we need a moment of privacy to talk."

They closed their eyes and Abbie easily drew their spirits into the Garden Real. It felt so good there. They laid back on the grass and he held her in his arms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Abbie asked as she placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "I don't want to stay too long. This place still draws me in, and makes me never want to leave."

"I think... What I mean to say is, I believe that perhaps I may have been a bit overambitious in my desires to court you in a strictly traditional manner."

"Oh," Abbie patted him on the abdomen and smiled. "Because we had a little slip up after the party. It's fine. I think it's just a bit harder to go back after having... Well after having amazing sex for such a long time. But we can do it. I actually really enjoy it."

"Oh," Ichabod tried not to be disappointed. He was already over it. He wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to his better half. But perhaps he had not been a good boa to her while they were engaging in sexual relations. She would rather satisfy herself and have a better fiancé, than have things return to the way they were.

Abbie waited a minute expecting the long winded Ichabod Crane to have a lot more to say, but he was silent. She sat up, leaning over his chest to look him in the eye.

"Why are you so quiet," she furrowed her brow. She wouldn't read his mind without his permission but she was certainly tempted.

He was still quiet, she could tell he was thinking, more like pondering; his mind was always going a hundred miles an hour.

"Crane, talk to me."

"It's just that..." He let out a sigh. There was no delicate way to say what was on his mind. It was two issues really but they both connected. How could he mention one and not the other. And of course Abbie would want the whole truth. "Perhaps I was not as good to you as a... Well, as your betrothed if I failed to please you in any way..."

"If you're asking whether or not you're a good lover, I can assure you, you are. I mean you're pretty damn good in bed. I have absolutely no complaints," Abbie smiled and tried to reassure him.

"Thank you for that, truly," it was a nice boost to his ego. However the issue still remained. "But, I am referring to something of equal... perhaps greater importance. I worry that I have not treated you as well as I should have because I was getting the milk for free as they say. And perhaps you would prefer to take care of your own needs, in order to receive from me all the love and cherishing that is due you."

"Oh..." Abbie thought about it for a moment. "Ohhh..." She laughed and shook her head. "I would definitely prefer for you to take care of all my needs. And you've always showered me with beautiful words and gifts and pampered me... But there is a certain intensity that has been added. And I know it's because of all the pent up energy. And it's been kind of exciting."

"But last night after the party, I was so overwhelmed. I wanted you so very desperately."

"I wanted you too. Still do. And I would not have regretted it at all had we been able to finish what we started."

"Then we can put an end to this torture, and have each other," he almost sounded desperate.

"Hold on, hold on. The making out has been fun right?"

"To only touch your body over your clothes and feeling you pressed against me with so much material between us. As I said... it is torture. But if it brings you so much enjoyment, then I shall endure." He didn't mean to sound like a baby about it. But he really missed making love to her.

Now it was Abbie who was quietly thinking.

"That is what you desire, is it not?" He asked.

Ichabod watched as her lips pursed together into a sly grin.

"Treasure... What is it?" He liked it when she got that look. It usually meant he was in for quite a treat.

"Remember that assignment we had at the couples retreat..."

"The retreat ran by husband and wife psychopaths?" Ichabod was not expecting her to bring this up.

"Yes," she let out a half laugh. "But the assignment where we had to take turns..."

"Ah yes, I indeed believe we both quite enjoyed that particular exercise. But we were not permitted to engage in intercourse."

"True, but when we finally could it was..."

"Incredible," Ichabod's eyes lit up. "I see what you are intending."

"I told you before, we can do our own thing. We don't have to be beholden to old fashioned ideals or conform to whatever everybody else is doing now." She looked up at him as she lay on his chest.

He thought he could easily get lost in those deep sparkling brown eyes. "Let us begin now, for I wish for nothing more than to show you how much my love burns for you."

He ran his hands down the length of her body, slowly caressing her curves.

"No, not here. I'm still too drawn to this place. I can feel myself already not wanting to leave its comfort." She grinned, "besides. Your physical body is sitting on a plane across from Joe and my sister. You're gonna open your eyes and find a very noticeable situation in your breeches."

"Good heavens. You are quite right."

~~~o~~~~

7 ~ High Standards~

The team arrived in the Cayman Isle well before sun rise. Jenny had cars waiting at the airport to meet them. She and Joe went straight away to retrieve the money and have it secured into another account. Meanwhile Abbie, and Sophie went to the house that Ichabod rented.

But when Abbie saw the house Ichabod had secured she was stunned and not in a good way. It was a large beach front house on a vast secluded estate. She knew it must have cost a small fortune to rent on short notice.

"This place is unreal..." Sophie was practically glued to the window. The home looked like a small resort lit up in the night.

"Every room has an ocean view," Ichabod grinned, quite proud of himself.

"This is an off the book take down, not a vacation." Abbie was not amused.

"Sure, but we could be here for a few days and... This is sweet!" Sophie didn't see a problem.

Ichabod handed Sophie his cell phone so she could check out the pictures. Ichabod looked at Abbie with a smile but he could see she was bothered.

They were met by a housekeeper who handed them keys and gave them the codes to set the security.

"Are you certain you do not need my services during your stay," she asked.

"No. Thank you. As I told the rental agency, you will still be compensated." Ichabod politely dismissed her.

They mulled through the mansion, which took quite a bit of time, before finding rooms. Ichabod and Abbie took the master suit. Sophie snagged a few rooms down the hall for her, Jenny and Joe.

Once they were in the privacy of their own room, Abbie went to the balcony. The sky was dark, blending seamlessly into the Caribbean Sea. She breathed in deep as the cool sea breeze whipped over her. A slight smile came over her when she felt Ichabod's hand slowly glide down her arms as he came up behind her.

"What troubles you, Treasure?"

"This... Crane. It's too much," she let out a sigh. It didn't settle well that he was spending so lavishly.

"But it is the ideal venue for our covert undertaking."

"We could have saved a ton of money with a simple beach house, or a shack in the jungle. We just needed a remote place to snag Nevins and take out his pet monster."

"I know it seems lavish, but it has surveillance cameras across the entire estate, and a panic room which we can easily lock up our foe, Mr. Nevins until the monster is dealt with."

Abbie sighed. That was actually a very good point. But still the cost had to be exorbitant. "I get that. That's actually great thinking ahead, but how are we going to afford this?"

Ichabod looked at her confused. "Lieutenant, we have the means. Have you not read the financials from Netherbourne. I was certain they were being forwarded to you."

"They have been, but I don't read them. It's your inheritance. That's none of my business."

Ichabod was taken aback. He could not understand how she could be so generous with what was hers, and yet still reject the same offerings being bestowed upon her.

She felt the chill as his warm hands left her arms when he walked away. She turned to see him staring off into the dark sky. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Ichabod let out a long slow breath. "Treasure... I am not offended, so much as wounded. Deeply."

"Ok... I'll pay closer attention to the books, but I really don't see how I could be of help with your finances."

"It is not that at all, Abbie." He turned to her looking her right in the eye, so intensely, she could hardly bare it. "When we return to Sleepy Hollow, should we be returning to your home or our home?"

"Ah..." Abbie was stumped. "Well. Our home of course. But this is different. It's your family inheritance."

"You are my family. And Netherbourne is ours. Baldrick Castle, The Terrace House in Chelsey, Fredricks Manor, the money... Everything I have is yours, Treasure.

"No..." She tried to argue but he was not having it.

He gently placed both hands on her cheeks, "I shall hear nothing to the contrary pertaining to this subject. Lieutenant, you shall never have to bare the burdens on your own again. We are in this together."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before putting his to hers. She couldn't help but smile as their noses brushed together.

"You're really not going to let me object are you?"

"Absolutely not," Ichabod smiled as he kissed her. As the sun began to light the early morning sky, he wrapped his arms around her as.

Abbie's cell phone range: taking them out of the moment. She wasted no time answering.

"Hey, Jenny. What's going on?"

"It's done." Jenny sounded satisfied. "Money's in Joe's account. Nevins is meeting with the broker tomorrow at nine in the morning, so we've got some time to kill."

Abbie let out a sigh. She'd rather things move more quickly, but she'd have to wait this time. For now she'd have to deal with Daniel.

"I'm going to find Sophie. We need to let Danny know that we'll not be in the office today... Or tomorrow."

"Very well," Ichabod hated that she called him Danny. But he wasn't going to let it get to him. "I shall prepare breakfast."

He gave Abbie a peck on the cheek and left as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Danny it's me."

"Mills, where are you? I thought you and Sophie would be here by now."

"We got a lead on Nevins and we are tracking him down."

"Really? Great. Where are you? I'll meet up with you."

"I think it's best if I don't tell you where we are," Abbie tried to skirt the issue.

"Hey, it's cool if you're in another jurisdiction. I just need to give them a heads up."

Abbie was silent.

"Mills, are you in another state?"

She was still quiet.

"Abs, where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you."

He swore out loud. "You better not be telling me you left the country!"

"Danny, I'm not telling you that."

"What the hell Abs! You know better!"

"Danny, I'm not saying anything. Just trust me on this. If you want Nevins, then let me take care of this. Ok."

Now Daniel was quiet.

"Sir?"

"We'll talk about this when you get back!"

Abbie didn't even want to think about how pissed he was.

~~~o~~~~

8 ~ Down Time~

Abbie and Sophie set the security codes while Ichabod cooked. When they finished, Abbie joined him in the kitchen, while Sophie relaxed on the sofa and watched the security cameras.

Ichabod could tell from the look on Abbie's face that her phone call hadn't gone well. He held out his hand for her to join him. "Come Treasure."

"What are you making?"

"French toast, with a strawberry purée."

He stood behind her at the counter one hand against her abdomen holding her to him. With the other hand he added sugar and a bit of lemon juice to the strawberries. He could feel her muscles go from tense to relaxed.

"Ah, so that's your secret," Abbie smiled.

"Indeed," he dipped his finger into the purée for her to taste.

She took her time letting her lips wrap fully around the tip of his finger. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him; her eyes and mouth giving him a playful tease.

"Perfect," she purred as Ichabod leaned down and kissed her, the taste of strawberries lingered.

Joe and Jenny arrived and joined Sophie in the living room, with a couple of shopping bags with necessities. They couldn't help but notice Abbie and Ichabod taking their time in the kitchen.

"I thought breakfast would be ready when we got here," Jenny had no problem loudly interrupting the couple.

"Breakfast shall be served in fifteen minutes," Ichabod assured them before stealing another kiss. He could tell by the look in Abbie's eyes that the stress over Daniel Reynolds was forgotten.

"Any word on Nevins yet?" Abbie asked as she began to set the table.

"The broker says Nevins has an appointment at nine in the morning," Joe informed her as he got up to help her. "That's when he'll find out the money is gone."

"Damn," Sophie shook her head. "I wasn't expecting it to take so long."

"I'm pretty sure Nevins would move faster if he could, but he's trying to stay off the FBI's radar," Abbie shrugged. "And he's also got to move his pet monster."

"So what so we do in the mean time?" Sophie wondered as she put down her laptop.

"You may not have noticed but we're in a mansion... With a pool... On a private beach."

"But we're on a case," Sophie wasn't comfortable taking a mini vacation while waiting for her mark to make contact.

"Suit yourself," Jenny hunched. "But I've done this enough times to know you enjoy your down time while you can."

"Sounds good to me," Joe was in. "Jenny thought these might come in handy."

He handed Sophie one of the bags as Ichabod brought breakfast to the table.

"Swimsuits...," Sophie nodded then looked outside through the wall of glass windows. The pool was very enticing and the beach was stunning. "Count me in."

She then saw the tray of French toast laid before her. The aroma was divine and it looked like something out of a magazine. "I swear if it wasn't for the itches and monsters, I'd think you guys were living the ideal life."

"It has its perks," Abbie grinned.

After breakfast, the team did a perimeter check to see what areas the security cameras would pick up. There were a few blind spots but they would have no problem finding Nevins' monster.

Later Abbie and Ichabod took a stroll along the beach. He let the water rush over his toes as they walked. Abbie was already in a swim suit. He would never get over how bare modern women adorned themselves in public. At least they were on a private beach. He alone would enjoy the view of her gorgeous body.

By afternoon the gang retired to the pool. Joe, Jenny and Sophie tossed around a beach ball in the water while Abbie and Ichabod sat under an umbrella poolside. She wore the tiniest little black swimsuit, while he was barelegged and shirtless in his breeches.

Abbie busied herself writing in the journal, not wanting to waste a single minute that could be devoted to her task.

Ichabod was desperately attempting to do some online research but he could not take his eyes off of Abbie. The two pieces of material barely covered her. And when she rolled over onto her stomach, he could hardly contain himself. Both of her gorgeous round cheeks were completely exposed as the sunlight illuminated every curve.

He didn't even know he was a derriere man until he met her. And now he could barely be exposed to her without the overwhelming desire to feel her. He closed his book and reached for her, gently gliding his hand down her shoulder to her back. Finally he reached the curves of his desired destination.

"Crane, I'm working," Abbie gave him a quick glance and a smile. She may protest, but she loved the way his hands felt against her body. She inadvertently mimicked him licking his lips as her eyes closed to fully enjoy the sensation.

"Hey, Ichy! We need a pair of shoulders!" Jenny yelled over to him. "We're going to play a few rounds of Chicken Fight."

Abbie gave her sister a cross look, which Jenny couldn't help but grin. She was well aware that the couple was attempting to remain celibate until their wedding day, and enjoyed interrupting them. She felt it was her duty as the baby sister to tease them at every possible opportunity.

"Ok but now I feel like a fifth wheel," Sophie joked.

"No way," Joe assured her, as Jenny climbed up on his shoulders. "You ladies can take turns. Looser switches off."

"Sounds like game on!" Abbie was up for the challenge. "I have to warn you though, I'm pretty damned good."

"She is," Joe nodded. "Are you still undefeated?"

"I sure am," Abbie sat with her feet dangling in the water. "You go first, Foster."

Ichabod looked at Abbie disappointed. "There is only one pair of double jugs I care to have upon my shoulders," he whispered to Abbie.

"It's just a game, Crane. It'll be fun."

He hopped in the water and kneeled down so Sophie could get up on his shoulders. "This reminds me of a game I played at the lake as a young man at Oxford. Of course we played disrobed and never in mixed company."

They all laughed imagining a bunch of college boys splashing around naked in a lake.

"Rules are no hair pulling, biting or intentional scratching. And no help from the guys," Abbie said before counting them down.

The first round was quite good, but Jenny managed to best Sophie. Likely because Ichabod was a bit timid having her nearly bare body on him.

Abbie hopped in the water and up on Ichabod.

"You can kiss your title goodbye, Abs," Jenny teased.

"No way little sis. You're going down!"

Sophie counted them down and the girls began. Ichabod was way more relaxed holding Abbie. Though Jenny gave it a good try, Abbie easily bested her.

"Still undefeated," Abbie cheered proudly.

"You're up Foster." Joe called to Sophie.

Jenny couldn't help but notice a little chemistry between them. It caught her off guard. She didn't see Joe as a brother like Abbie did, but they were close. Really close. Now seeing him so cozy with Sophie brought up some feelings that she couldn't quite place.

Jenny was just about to count down their round, when Abbie's cell phone rang. She could tell by the ring it was Daniel.

"It's Danny, guys. I have to take it," she hopped down from Ichabod and got out of the pool. Jenny, go take my place. I'll be back in a few."

Abbie grabbed her phone and went inside for some quiet. She didn't want it to sound like they were on vacation. "Hey, It's Agent Mills."

"Hey, Abs," Danny sounded a bit worried. "Look, tell me where you are and I'll meet you there. If you're doing something that might get you into trouble, I can help you. I can fix this."

"Danny, we don't need your help. We can handle this."

"We as in you and Sophie, or did you get your fiancé and your sister involved?"

"I really wish you would trust me on this."

"Abs, I have bosses too. People I have to answer to when one of my teams goes rogue."

"What's going on?"

"The BAU in DC may need you to consult on a case. They want to conference call with you first thing in the morning."

"Damn it! Danny I need more time. Tell them I'm on a case."

"I did. They want me to pull you."

"Look, tell them I'm too close to getting the mark. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll be back. Just buy me a few more hours. Please Danny."

Daniel let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll cover for you, but you have to bring in Nevins. You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you."

"I know... Thanks Danny."

Abbie hung up her cell and went back out to the pool, just in time to see Sophie get the best of Jenny.

"That makes us even, Mills," Sophie wasn't too proud to gloat.

Don't get ahead of yourself Foster," Abbie was confident as she took her place on Ichabod.

Foster did her best to knock Abbie off, but she was sturdy and Ichabod wasn't letting her go. It didn't take her long to knock Sophie off Joe's shoulders.

She did a little victory dance on Ichabod's shoulders before he dunked under the water and let her go.

Jenny watched as Joe gave Sophie a hug then they playfully splashed each other. That's when she felt these strange little pangs of jealousy.

"You okay?"

Jenny hadn't even noticed Abbie come up to her. "Huh... Oh, I'm fine."

Abbie looked from Jenny to Joe then back again. "Maybe you should say something to him."

"What? About Sophie?" Jenny pretended not to know what Abbie was talking about. "Everything's great. She's great. It's great having her on the team."

"Okay," Abbie decided not to push. Jenny was a grown woman but if she wanted a chance with Joe, she couldn't take for granted that he would always be available.

Abbie's cell phone range again, and she quickly got out of the pool to answer.

"Hello, this is Agent Mills."

"I know you and baby Corbin have the money!" Nevins grumbled, sounding a bit unstable. "I want it. And you're going to get it to me."

Abbie waved her hand to get everyone's attention. "Nevins, I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

"Don't play games with me Agent Mills!" He spat. "If I don't have the money in my account in an hour, you will regret it!"

The gang gathered around to try and listen in on their conversation.

"Exactly how am I going to regret it?"

"You know I have the files. What you don't know is that these files are full of information that incriminates your precious Daddy Corbin. If I don't get the money, I'll make sure the FBI gets them."

"All right... Let's meet so we can talk."

~~~o~~~~

9 ~ The Corrupt Ones~

Everyone was ready. Joe and Abbie would meet with Nevins while Ichabod, Jenny and Sophie would go hunting for the Ghoul.

They watched the surveillance camera as Nevins came onto the property and up the main drive.

"Where's the Ghoul thing?" Sophie asked.

"He's bringing it," Abbie was certain. "It's is security. No doubt he's planning to take the money and the files hoping that thing will finish us off."

"There it is, on the east side of the property." Ichabod pointed to one of the segments on the monitor.

"Let's go get us a monster," Jenny was locked and loaded, ready to go.

"Be careful Captain," Abbie nodded to Ichabod as he followed the B team.

"I shall. And you, I trust, will do the same, Lieutenant." He returned the nod and was gone a moment later.

~o~

"Well you certainly haven't wasted any time spending the money," Nevins said as he looked around. "You have exquisite taste."

"We aren't here to chat," Abbie was flat. "Hand over the files."

"Hey, slow down. That's not how this works," Nevins laughed. "You get the files when I get the money."

They argued back and forth for a while. Nevins wasn't budging, but Abbie and Joe just needed to stall long enough for the others to get rid of the Ghoul and the scarab.

Finally Nevins handed Abbie a paper with his bank account and roughing number. "Make a call to your broker no!"

"And if we refuse?"

"My little monster friend is going to deal with you if you don't. But if you cooperate we'll let you live.

"And we're supposed to trust you?" Joe scoffed.

"You trusted your dad, and he was just as corrupt as the rest of us." Nevins waved the files. "And this right here proves it."

"You're lying!"

"Joe, he's just trying to mess with us." Abbie looked at her phone and got a message that the scarab was taken care of. Ichabod and the others were on their way. "Your dad wasn't corrupt."

Nevins laughed again. "Are you kidding? Kid, he was using you... all three of you. There are things going on that have been in the works for thousands of years. You weren't Corbin's kids... You were his pawns."

"Shut up!" Abbie yelled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. You ever ask yourself why, if Corbin knew all along, he let you girls suffer for years on your own. Why he didn't lift a finger to help your mother? Huh?"

"Hey stop it!" Joe could see Abbie was visibly taken aback by that. It was something she refused to let herself think about.

Jenny, Ichabod and Sophie entered the home just in time to hear Nevins' rantings.

"You too kid. He never told you what you were even though he knew. Did you know he had a special weapon that would kill the Windego? Did either of you know how many times he almost got Jenny killed sending her out after artifacts.

"He trained me! I knew exactly what I was doing."

"At eighteen? Okay sweetie. Whatever you tell yourself to make it all better. But he was corrupt. I guess he gets some kudos for being there, unlike your father, who knew everything and chose to leave you."

"That is enough!" Ichabod stepped in. "Hand over the files Atticus Nevins."

Nevins paused for a moment trying to summon his Ghoul. "What did you do?"

"Your little pet is dead. The game is over." Sophie went to him and snatched the files.

Nevins could not feel the power of the Ghoul and knew it was true. "Wait! You can't bring me in. We aren't on US soil. And I can still ruin Corbin's reputation as well as bring you down Mills. If the FBI finds out you've got money hidden from stolen artifacts, your career is over and you'll all be in prison cells."

"That's why we are prepared to offer you a deal," Abbie took a deep breath and tried to forget about the mind game Nevins was trying to play. "Turn yourself in. I'll work to help you cut a deal. You can be out of prison in two years."

"How about if you make me take the fall, I rat you all out and we all go to prison."

"Because then you get no money." Abbie held up the paper with his bank account.

"Two million will be waiting for you when you get out," Joe added.

"That's not enough. You all have no idea what secret agencies are out there waiting. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that for me to hide from them. Ten million."

"Five" Joe negotiated.

"Seven. And I want half a mil now, and the rest after I'm in custody or I'll tell all."

"Fine. But not a word about Agent Mills or Foster meeting you here on Grand Cayman. You say you turned yourself in while in New York. They'll say you cooperated. The money will go in a holding account. You turn on Mills and Foster, you get nothing."

"Deal."

~~~o~~~~

10 ~ Love ~

It was almost 11pm when Sophie and Abbie locked Nevins in the panic room. Joe made the financial arrangements and scheduled the jet to be ready to take them back home at 5am.

Ichabod sat in his robe, on the bed in their suite. He was diligently combing through the files looking for everything he could find that might implicate August Corbin. Abbie looked exhausted as she came into the room.

"Lieutenant?" He be beckoned her to look at him.

Her eyes could not hide how sad she was feeling. They never could. Not from him.

"Nevins is secured. I already told Danny we'd have him officially in custody by noon tomorrow."

"Some of this is encrypted, but I should be able to create a proper cypher. You should know that, Sheriff Corbin was not corrupted. According to these files, it was never his intention to make a profit. He only ever seemed to be trying to protect everyone from the dangers of these artifacts."

"But aren't we all corrupted now?"

"Because we are trying to protect people from these dangers? No. We do what we must. And at times that will include a dalliance with the Devil. We have to silence Nevins. The only other option is to execute him. And we have not yet had to cross that line."

She only nodded as she stared out of the French doors of the balcony. Ichabod closed the files and went to her wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest quiet for a moment.

"I have so many questions," she sighed. "Things that I just push aside because it's the past and it's over, done, can't be changed. And we have to keep fighting no matter what. But sometimes I wish I knew why."

"Perhaps the day will come when we learn everything of our past, and why things were handle in the manner which they were. But we must content ourselves with the truth of what we do know. Take comfort in knowing that your mother loved you dearly and sacrificed everything for you and Miss Jenny. Likewise, do not allow Atticus Nevins to rewrite your history with Sheriff Corbin. He loved you."

"I know." She tried her best to hold them in, but the tears would not be bound. She just needed to breathe and let go of the doubts.

He tipped her head up, wiping away the tears before kissing her. It was such a tender chaste kiss, and yet it resonated through her entire being.

"Come with me Treasure." Ichabod took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She sounded a little suspicious.

"You are in need of a respite. I have prepared a bath for your leisure, if you are so incline."

Abbie shook her head and smiled, "I am so inclined. That actually sounds really nice."

The lights were low but the bathroom was lit with several candles. Ichabod did very much enjoy setting the mood. He turned off the water and dipped his hand in making sure the temperature was perfect. Next was one of his favorite things to do; help her from her clothes.

His hooded eyes took in every in of her beautiful dark skin. Skin so soft, and smooth, he couldn't resist stealing a kiss of her shoulder, then her neck, as his hands pressed down her body.

Abbie untied his robe, desperate to feel his flesh against hers. She pressed her body against his tipping her head up to look into his eyes and he into hers. How easily he could get lost in their deep darkness. His eye went from hers to her lips.

There was no chastity in this kiss as his lips came upon hers, taking in the plump of her lower lip before his tongue pressed in. She opened wide inviting him in, their tongues dancing from her mouth to his.

"Come Treasure," he whispered; his lips whiskers brushed her cheeks as he barely parted from her.

He took her by the hand again, this time helping her step into the large bath tub. Abbie sank down into the water, closing her eyes. She let out a sinful moan as the steamy water soothed her skin and muscles.

Ichabod sat at the edge of the tub, scooping handfuls of water to run down her neck and cheeks. Then gently, he began to massage her shoulders. As soft smile came over her as she enjoyed the sensations. Her tiny hand reached up and pressed into his thigh. His heart skipped at the slightest touch of her hand.

But this was for her. His pleasure would wait. As he derived his own pleasure from her.

"Is that good for you, Treasure?"

"Mmm... So good," she hummed.

Ichabod finished undressing before joining Abbie in the tub. He sat behind her letting her rest back against his chest.

"It seems you are much relaxed at present, Lieutenant."

"Mm... I am," she smiled. "Because my Captain knows exactly when and how to take charge."

He gave her a squeeze, as he grinned mischievously. She looked up at him very much expecting that very look upon his face. She kissed his chin; the hairs of his beard tickling her lips, before snuggling back into him.

~~~o~~~~

11 ~ Who We Are~

The team arrived back in New York. With Nevins in handcuffs, they exerted the plane and planned to head to FBI headquarters. But when they got to the parking lot they were met by Agent Reynolds and a hand full of FBI agents.

"Mills, what is this?" Nevins asked, clearly agitated.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," Abbie whispered sternly. "Just stick to the plan. You surrendered to me of your own free will, and plan to fully cooperate. I'll vouch for you. You'll get a minimum sentence and a load of money. But if you flake out on us, you get nothing."

"Fine," Nevins knew it was the only way he'd get his millions.

The team approached the FBI agents and Abbie handed Nevins over.

"You're going down Nevins." Daniel barked. "Trying to flee the country was a mistake."

"He did no such thing," Abbie spoke up before Nevins could say anything. "He was scared and hiding out. He contacted me and agreed to surrender, and fully cooperate."

Daniel felt fire shoot through his body. He turned to Sophie. "What's really going on here Foster?"

"Sir, it's just like Mills said. Nevins volunteered to turn himself in."

Daniel scoffed. He saw Jenny, Ichabod and Joe leaving the airport separately. "Foster, stay with Nevins. Mills you're riding with me."

Daniel drove quietly for much of the ride. Abbie could tell he was pissed and trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to worry about anything. We did what we needed to do."

"So you're corrupt now?" Daniel shook his head and let out a huff. "You let that dude change you into... into this?"

"I'm not corrupt, Danny," Abbie insisted. "It's not what you think."

"Then explain to me what really went down!"

"I can't. It's just better if you stay out of it. All you need to know is that Nevins contacted me and..."

"Yeah, I got that." Daniel let out a sigh. "Ever since he came back into your life, you've been so, so... You're getting married in seven weeks to a guy who was cheating on you a couple months ago. He's got you going god knows where to do things for your job that you know are illegal."

"That is not true, Danny..."

"And now y'all are dragging me and Foster down with you!"

"Danny, please just trust me. Everything is going to be fine."

"Fine! I can't believe this, Abs!"

Abbie turned to look out the window as he went on about doing things by the book, and the kind of trouble they would all be in if Nevins let "the truth, whatever that was," be known.

He wasn't wrong, but he couldn't know the truth that monsters were real and demons were on the loose. He couldn't know that she and Ichabod were the two Witnesses prophesied to defeat evil and battle in the tribulations.

Sophie had her own motives for joining the team. The fact that the Angels spoke through her made her vital. But it was true; bringing her in put her at risk. Everyone who joined them was at risk. Abbie wouldn't bring in anyone who wasn't directly involved. That meant she'd have to take the heat when it came to Daniel.


	29. Damages

Ch 29 Damages (clean)

1 ~ Bad Guys ~

It was a week since the team returned from Grand Cayman, and there was no rest for them. Pandora was back at her antics causing trouble for the team. This time she unleashed the demon Tooth Fairy on the town of Sleepy Hollow. They managed to stop the evil creature, but not before it injured Abbie, knocking her unconscious and sending her to the hospital.

She was out of the hospital now and back at the office, claiming that a fall had caused her injury. She had tried to heal herself without using magic, but it didn't seem to work. It didn't matter really. Abbie was determined to forge ahead. A few scrapes and bruises wouldn't keep her from work.

Things were tense at White Plains FBI headquarters. They'd had Nevins in custody for five days when things went sideways. On the day he was being transported, he escaped. Two days later there was no trace of him, and Daniel was feeling the pressure. He couldn't help but wonder if Abbie had anything to do with it. He didn't want to suspect her, but her recent actions made him question.

And now that she had mysteriously ended up in the hospital with a serious concussion. He didn't know what to think. He knew something wasn't right about Abbie's latest injury. Did it have something to do with Nevins or was there a domestic violence situation at home?

Daniel had no idea that it was his boss Walters who had arranged Nevins escape, and that he had personally executed the fugitive. Walters wasn't happy that Nevins only provided him with a copy of the secret files, and the Witnesses had the original. Now he just hoped that the duo and their rag tag team would not be able to cypher the encryptions.

Walters sat in his car with Nevins dead body next to him as he picked up the phone to call Daniel.

"Agent Reynolds, how are things with our asset?"

"Everything is fine sir. I know there was some question about her dealings with Nevins but I'm sure if she knew anything she'd tell us."

"Really, because I've heard she's been a little off lately. She was MIA for twenty-four hours and now a fall caused her to be hospitalized?" Walters opened his laptop which had Daniel's office on surveillance. He watched Daniel pace nervously as he talked on the phone.

"She's solving her cases. She's the reason Nevins turned himself in." Daniel wasn't sure who else they might have watching Abbie, but it didn't settle easy with him.

"So there's nothing to be concerned about with Agent Mills?"

"She's getting married soon. Maybe it's been a little bit of a distraction. But like I said her case work is still well above par."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Stay close to her. We want to know every detail about her well-being. She's that important."

"I understand Sir. I'll keep as close to her as I can."

"That's what I expect if you plan to move fast in the Bureau. And Reynolds, call off the search for Nevins. We're downgrading his priority level."

"Yes sir." Daniel was confused. Last week, Walters was desperate to bring Nevins in and now he didn't matter?

He hung up and sat at his desk wondering what was going on. When he saw Abbie walk by, he looked at the time. It was after seven and she was likely on her way home. He hurried to the door to call her into his office.

"Mills, can I speak with you, in my office?"

"Yes sir," Abbie nodded. She quickly turned to Sophie. "I'll see you at Mabbie's at nine?"

"I will be there, ready to get my drink on," Sophie joked as she waved bye to both Abbie and Daniel.

Daniel offered her a seat then sat in front of her on the edge if his desk. He saw her wince as she sat back in the chair. She quickly recovered and tried hide the pain, but there was no hiding it from Daniel.

"You've been staying late all week, except for the night you were in the hospital. I thought you'd be here till at least nine." Whatever was happening to her at home was driving him crazy. He wanted her at work where she was safe, where he could keep an eye on her.

"Well, Sophie and I just wrapped up the Fulkner case. And we decided we could use a night out to relax. We're both off tomorrow so..."

"Oh, you're not coming in?"

"I do need to put in extra time so I can have time off for the wedding. But I've been running Foster ragged, and I'm wedding dress shopping with my sister tomorrow… so…" Abbie was trying to keep it light. Last thing she wanted was another lecture from Daniel.

Daniel stood up and turned his back to her. Abbie knew it was coming.

"You're really getting married next month?"

"Yes. I hope there won't be a problem approving my time off. I know it's soon but I'm working extra hard..."

"Abs, it's not about the time off." He turned to her with great concern in his eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her and faced her. "I'm not coming to you as your boss right now, but as your friend. What happened to you the other night?"

"I told you I fell. Accidents happen."

"And this had nothing to do with Nevins?"

Abbie scoffed, "No of course not. I brought Nevins in."

"Then did Crane have anything to do with your accident?"

"What? No... Danny I don't know what you're thinking but..."

"You're different when he's around."

Abbie furrowed her brow. "That is not true. My job record is outstanding! I put in more hours than anyone at this Bureau."

"That's not what I mean. Abs, I know you did some things that go against regulations in the Nevins case. I did some digging into some of the cases you and Crane worked while you were with the Sheriff's department... I don't know how you got away with it."

"So you're investigating me now!" Abbie was getting upset.

"Not you, him. I don't trust him."

"Why, Danny? Crane's a good man."

"Abbie, I know last New Year's Eve that you were not working a case when you got those injuries. And then you two separated right after you mysteriously got the hell beat out of you. I also know he was with another woman while he was in England this summer. And you took him back and got engaged? I can't just sit back and watch someone I care about being..."

"Danny stop! It's not what you think."

"So you're not putting in all these long hours because you're afraid of him hurting you?"

Abbie looked at him with a stern stare. "Do I look like I would be afraid of him? We invited you into our home. You saw for yourself, we are just a regular couple."

"My mom used to do the same thing Abs. Put on a fake show by having people over for dinner. That way she didn't have to explain where the bruises came from or why she was crying in some parking lot away from home."

"Danny, you have this all wrong."

"Then tell me where you got those bruises New Year's Eve. Tell me how you really got hurt the other day!"

Abbie looked away. She couldn't explain that she time traveled back to 1782 and was beaten and sexually assaulted by a Colonel in the Colonial Regiment. She couldn't tell him she went toe to toe with a demon Tooth Fairy. "It's not what you think..."

"Why were you in the parking lot crying the day after he showed up?"

"It's really none of your business," Abbie got up to leave but he stood in her way.

He put his hands gently on her shoulders, which caused her to tense up a little. But she didn't pull away. She could tell he was trying to be a good friend.

"I know, and I wouldn't pry if I didn't care. But... I do care Abs. I care about you more than I can tell you. And I can't let you marry this guy without telling you that I'm…" Everything in him wanted to tell her he was in love with her. He wanted to take her away and rescue her but that wasn't possible. Was it? "I'm worried for you."

"I'm not your mom Danny," Abbie tried to reason with him. "And Crane is nothing like your step dad. You don't have to save me."

"I remember how much it hurt me to see that hand print on your neck." He said as he brushed her hair back.

Him saying it gave her a flash of memory; colonel Sutton with his hands around her neck forcing himself on her. Her eyes got a bit teary and she had to look away and shake away the memory.

"Hey, it's ok," Danny cupped her chin and kissed her.

She immediately was herself again and pulled away. "No Danny!"

Abbie had no idea what he was thinking, but she was having none of it. "You're wrong about Crane. And stay out of my personal business. Okay!"

She pushed by him without another word and left.

Abbie sat in her car for a little while trying to figure out what to do about Daniel. She needed to find a way to stop him from digging into her and Ichabod's business. He had their situation all wrong. Abbie could see why it looked bad, but telling Daniel the truth was not an option.

2 ~Secret Crush ~

Abbie got home later than expected. Ichabod had dinner waiting for her but it had gotten cold.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she put her things down, as Ichabod met her with a warm hug.

He gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips. "I'm afraid dinner has cooled and our comrades are awaiting our arrival at Mabbie's."

"Ugh... I got stuck in a meeting." Abbie sighed.

"Oh..." Ichabod gave her a curious look. "Agent Foster has sent me a text missive that she was already at Mabbie's."

"Lucky her. It was a private meeting. She got to go home and eat." Abbie half laughed.

"So Agent Reynolds wanted to have a private meeting... What about might I ask?"

Abbie slipped out of his arms and grabbed a bit of food, "nothing important... Just confirming my days off for the wedding... Yum… This is really good."

There was no way she wanted to discuss the crazy theories Danny was tossing around. And she didn't want to tell him that Danny tried to kiss her. Ichabod was extremely jealous man, and she didn't want the trouble.

Of course Ichabod was disappointed. He could always tell when she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Very well. You should go ready yourself for our evening out."

Sophie had been the first one of the gang to show up at Mabbie's. The day they spent in the Caribbean had been fun. But since they'd been back Abbie had been working night and day and Sophie was determined to keep up. But tonight they had all agreed to relax and have some fun.

Sophie sat at the bar chatting up with her new friend Mike the bar tender. She did a little sway to the music, determined not to get drunk before everyone else showed.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?" A low gruff voice asked her.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she turned to politely turn the guy down. But her thought slipped away when she saw the gorgeous Native American man with long dark hair, giving her a surly smile.

"I uh... I'm not drinking until my friends get here," She smiled.

"Well then how about a little company while you wait?" He offered.

She tipped her head towards the seat next to her. "Suit yourself." She smiled. "So you have a name?"

"My friends call me Ash," he offered as he waved for a beer from Mike. "And you are?"

"Sophie." She sipped her soda which was almost gone. She cocked her head and gave him a little side eye. This next part usually warded off the unsavory types. "Special Agent Sophie Foster."

Big Ash grinned and shook his head. "Special agent huh?"

"I take it's not your kind of crowd." She grinned as she shuffled her straw through the ice in her glass.

Ash looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. He knew when he was being tested. "I don't scare that easily."

Have mercy, Sophie thought as she did her best to stay calm and not gawk at him. He was good looking... too good looking. "Good, then you can buy me that drink."

Sophie was taken by surprise with Ash. He looked like a really sexy tough guy, but he was actually kind of sweet. She had really taken a liking to Joe, especially after spending the day together last week. Bu she could tell Jenny was less than pleased at the sparks between her and Joe. The last thing she wanted was for things to get messy on the team.

This was the only guy other than Joe that she'd clicked with since her partner Erik died. It was easy with Ash, and she couldn't get over how gorgeous he was.

Joe and Jenny showed up at Mabbie's about fifteen minutes later. They were a bit surprised to see Sophie and Big Ash. Jenny didn't know if she should be jealous that Ash seemed to really be into her, or glad that she wasn't flirting with Joe.

"Hey," Sophie waved them over to the bar. "This is my new friend Big Ash. Ash this is..."

"Jennifer Mills and Joe Corbin," Ash smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, so you all know each other," Sophie felt a little silly. She was the new one in Sleepy Hollow, so it made sense people who frequent the same bar would already know each other.

"We know each other well," Jenny gave a half smile. "We used to date."

"Oh," Sophie half rolled her eyes. This just figured.

"We ended things as friend right," Ash wanted to salvage things with Sophie if he could. He didn't know how close she and Jenny were.

"We did," she gave him a polite half hug.

"How's it going?" Joe shook Ash's hand. From what he knew Ash was a great guy, and he wondered if Sophie liked him.

"Why don't you join us? We were just about to grab a table."

"I'd like that," Ash directed his response and smile to Sophie.

"So are we just going to hang out at the bar or what?" Abbie announced as she and Crane walked into Mabbie's.

Big Ash handed Sophie a beer. She had a good feeling about tonight. "I think the party is just getting started."

3 ~Exposed ~

A local band was on the small stage tonight keeping the crowd entertained. The gang decided to shoot a few rounds of pool, which was interesting since every one of them was highly competitive.

Abbie and Ichabod sat at the table while Jenny and Joe teamed up against Ash and Sophie.

"This is interesting," Abbie observed.

Ichabod sipped his whiskey and gave her a curious look. "The music? Interesting is one way to describe the styling's of Indy,"

"No..." Abbie let out a soft chuckle. "I mean my sister."

"How do you mean?"

"Jenny friend zoned Joey. Now Joey likes Sophie and Jenny is pushing her onto Ash."

"Friend Zoned?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. She brushed off all his attempts to be more than friends. Now I think she might be too late."

"Ah, tiss a shame. Master Joe was quite fond of her. I believe he still is. Would you not agree?"

"I agree. But there's a real chemistry between Sophie and Joe. Jenny's going to have to step up."

Just then Abbie saw Daniel walk in. She got a nervous feeling in the pit of her gut when he saw them and started walking in their direction.

She squirmed uncomfortably as Daniel approached their table.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd run into you two."

"Is there something we can do for you Agent Reynolds?" Ichabod asked.

"Mind if I have a seat," he waited for Ichabod to motion his hand to the chair across from him.

Abbie was completely silent. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her head.

Daniel looked nervously between the two of them before beginning. He had crossed the line with Abbie in an attempt to get closer to her, but it backfired. Now he wanted to smooth things over so that at least they could stay friends.

"I owe you both an apology for earlier. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Abbie's jaw dropped and she felt sick. What was he doing? "Danny that's not necessary..."

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant." Ichabod held up his hand and waved his finger. "It was highly inappropriate for Agent Reynolds to call you into the private meeting after hours."

"He's right. But I need you to know what happened... Well it won't happen again. I was worried about Abbie and I got carried away..."

"Danny! Apology accepted," Abbie tried to keep calm. But her eyes and voice were panicked. Now she was regretting not telling Ichabod.

Daniel read the expression on Abbie's face and realized she hadn't told Ichabod that he kiss her. "Um... Yeah so, no more late meetings. I've already occupied enough of your time so I'm going to leave you two to enjoy your night."

Ichabod sat jaw clenched, as he watched Daniel head to the bar. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know something happened. Abbie reached to take his hand which was balled into a fist on the table.

He downed the last if his whiskey, and stood up. "I am in need of some fresh air."

"Crane..." Abbie tried to keep her voice low as he walked outside. She got up and made a B-line for the bar.

"What the hell Danny!" Her voice was low but stern.

"What? I came here to apologize. I had no idea you'd keep this from him." Danny faked his disappointment.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it... because it didn't mean anything! But now... Damn!"

She turned to walk away and Danny grabbed her hand. "Hey, you're not worried that he might... I'm mean, he's not going to hurt you, is he?"

Abbie pulled her hand away from Danny's. "No. I told you, you're wrong about him."

Danny wasn't so sure. He could see Ichabod turn red and clench his fist and jaw. His body language was that of a man who was ticked off.

Abbie left Danny at the bar and went back to the pool table. "Hey guys. Crane and I are going to take off. Have fun."

"Everything cool Mills?" Sophie asked, taking notice of Daniel at the bar.

"It's all good." She grabbed her things and left to find Ichabod.

4 ~ Frustration ~

It was almost midnight, and cloudy, making the sky an eerie dark grey and orange. She looked down the street and saw Ichabod walking about a block away. She hurried after him.

"Crane, wait. Talk to me."

He turned indignantly, "oh... Now you wish to talk?" He turned again to continue walking, but Abbie caught his arm.

"Hey, it wasn't a big deal..."

"What wasn't a big deal, Lieutenant? Because… I still have not been made fully aware of the purpose for Agents Reynolds redress." He wagged his long finger at Abbie momentarily, before catching himself and dropping his hands to his side. His fingers flexed tensely as he tried to remain calm. "And you spoke last week of me eroding the trust between us." He sounded truly disappointed as he looked away.

Abbie let out a deep breath. "Ok. I didn't say anything because... It didn't mean anything. He was worried like he said. And he got a little carried away."

"What happened, Lieutenant!?"

"He kissed me..."

Ichabod threw his hands up in frustration and paced in a circle. "He kissed you! And what exactly did you do as he accosted you?"

"He didn't accost me, Crane."

"Ah, so you stood there and allowed him to kiss you. Did you return said kiss. Perhaps allowed it to linger for a moment before you remembered that you have a formal understanding of engagement!?"

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. You get so jealous..."Abbie threw her hands on her hips and looked down.

"And now this is somehow my fault!"

Abbie shook her head. "No. Of course not. This was all a miss understanding on Danny's part."

"And how is it that he has misunderstood the fact that you and I are engaged to be married? I have tried to be amicable. I kept my peace when you welcomed him into our home. And yet he has the audacity to disrespect us in such a manner."

"He thinks he's being a good friend,"

"You defend him still!"

Abbie stiffened her chin and looked away as a soft crackle of thunder rumbled in the distance and a light mist of rain began to fall. Ichabod immediately removed his coat and put it over Abbie's shoulders.

This was her Ichabod; moody, jealous and a gentleman through and through. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. She could see how upset he was still.

"He thinks you're hurting me."

"Good heavens!" Ichabod remembered their altercation over Abbie last New Year's and then Daniel's unseemly comments at their engagement party. "Why on earth would he think I should endeavor to cause you harm?"

"It started when I showed up New Year's Eve with all those bruises. I don't know why, but he looked into my cases and found out I lied about working. Then the other day when I was put in the hospital, it just brought it all back up again... And he thinks your influencing me to do things that go against FBI regulations... things that are illegal. I was just having a hard time coming up with an excuse."

"It is hard for me to understand how he could think such a thing."

"He comes from an abusive family. Plus in our line of work we see it all the time with abused women and men. I fit the profile... Showing up to work with bruises and injuries I can't explain..."

"That's no excuse for him to kiss you."

"He came to apologize for that," she let out a sigh. "Things got a bit emotional, and he misunderstood. It's getting harder and harder to cover, Crane. It was hard enough hiding all this from Reyes."

"Agent Reynolds has formed an attachment to you and refuses to sever it. It is most unfortunate that Captain Irving is no longer a part of our team."

"We'll figure it out, Baby. And...I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened." she shivered as the light mist came down a little harder.

Ichabod whipped the rain from her cheek, not taking his eyes off of her. "Come, we should get home before you catch a chill."

Daniel watched the couple from a distance. He could see that Ichabod was pissed and they were arguing.

"Damn..." He shook his head. As much as he wanted Abbie away from Ichabod, he didn't want him to hurt her.

He would never forgive himself if his actions caused the two of them to get into a physical altercation. He watched as the pair headed back to Abbie's vehicle and Ichabod opened the door. He thought about calling it a night but he couldn't let it go. What if Abbie ended up in the hospital again?

5 ~Hidden Things~

They were pretty wet when they arrived home. Abbie hung Ichabod's coat on the rack so it would dry. It wasn't lost on her that he never actually acknowledged her apology or gave his forgiveness. It never settled well with her when he was so quiet.

She sat down at the dining room table to take off her boots. But when she reached down she let out a moan, still feeling sore from her dealings with the tooth fairy.

"Here, Treasure, allow me." Ichabod was immediately kneeling by her side.

He unzipped her boots and carefully removed them.

"I thought you were upset with me." She twirled a lock of his hair as he unfastened the other boot.

"I am, disheartened that you did not trust me with the knowledge of your trials at work," he sighed as he pulled the other boot off and stood to his feet. "But I still love you. I love you with every ounce of my being. Nothing will change that."

He started to walk away but Abbie stood and pulled him back to her by the waist of his breeches. "Then show me."

He leaned in to kiss her as she pulled his body close to hers. His tongue easily parted her lips to explore and taste her, as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

He felt her tremble and let out a soft whimper...but it wasn't exactly from pleasure.

"Treasure, did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, just a little."

"My apologies..."

"No, it's not your fault. You're not the one who slammed me against a pole and knocked me out." She half laughed.

"Come here and let us take a gander at your affliction." Ichabod took her by the hand and guided her to the living room sofa. He sat behind her and carefully lifted her shirt off over her head. Abbie let out another quiet groan, but quickly tried to laugh it off.

Ichabod gasped at the long vertical bruise down her back. If her head was struck equally as hard, it was no wonder she'd been knocked out for hours. It hurt him deep inside to see the marks on her body; to know everything she's endured.

"You did not inform me of the extent of the injuries."

"Believe me, I've had worse."

"Have you tried again to heal yourself?"

"I tried, but it doesn't work."

"How is it that you were able to heal me when I was stabbed by Pandora?"

"I don't know... I just wanted you to be healed so badly and I didn't heal you completely."

"I would give anything to be able to heal you Treasure."

"I know," she smiled over her shoulder

"Wait one moment please," Ichabod hurried to the kitchen and returned with a towel and an ice pack. He unfastened her bra, wrapped the pack and gently placed it on her back. "How is that?"

"Mmm... That feels so good. Thank you. But you really don't have to do this..."

"Oh," he pulled the cold pack away teasing her. "Well then I shall retire..."

"No, no, no... Please don't stop." She pouted.

Ichabod obliged her and watched her body completely relax. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and planted gentle kisses on her shoulder. More soft wet kisses landed from her shoulder to her neck as he gently sucked and tasted her silky skin.

"That feels so good," she purred at his touch.

Her words resonated right through his soul

"It is my current endeavor to satisfy you," he kissed up her inner thigh. "To please you fully and completely."

"But I recall it is my turn to please you. I even had something really special planned."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrow. That got his attention.

"Upstairs..." She licked her lips playfully.

Ichabod had her up and in his arms in an instant, careful not to put any pressure on her back.

"You're room," she grinned.

Tonight was one of those nights he wished someone else had been asked to spy on Abbie. He had to spy through a side window since the from blinds were shut.

So he did his job, as painful as it was to watch Abbie and Ichabod making out on the sofa. Pangs of jealousy struck him knowing that Ichabod had what he so desperately wanted. But at least he was gentle with her. There was no sign of abuse. At least not tonight. But he felt his stomach sink into his gut when Ichabod carried Abbie upstairs.

6 ~Strange Things ~

Back at Mabbie's the rest of Team Witness were enjoying their down time. Jenny couldn't have been working harder to keep Joe and Sophie apart. Not that Sophie or Ash minded one bit. They actually seemed to be hitting it off just fine without her help.

"How long have you all known each other?" Sophie asked.

"Ash and I go way back to my early Artifact hunting days so almost ten years." Jenny smiled as she reminisced.

"And you two?" She looked between Joe and Ash.

"Big Ash helped me out a couple of years ago with my... Wendigo issue."

"Oh... So he knows?" Sophie gave them a questioning look.

Joe and Jenny nodded.

"I was about to ask the same question about you," Ash added. "How'd you get involved with this crazy bunch?"

"Apparently, the Angels like to use me as their personal message service for the Witnesses," Sophie laughed. "How about you? What's your connection to all this, weirdness?"

"I am a protector."

"That sounds pretty important."

"It is. But I get to lead a normal life for the most part. I run an automotive restoration shop. Mostly old bikes."

"You restore old motorcycles for a living," Sophie certainly knew the right questions to ask.

"Mostly. Cars and trucks too, but motorcycles are my passion."

"You still have that sweet 1978 Corvette you started a few months ago?" Jenny asked. She remembered Sophie mentioning that a Corvette was her dream sports car, and thought another little nudge was in order.

"Actually I finished it." He nodded. "I drove it tonight."

"Seriously," now Sophie tried not to gush.

"I could show you if you don't mind a little rain." He offered.

"Hell yeah," Sophie crinkled her nose and gave him the cutest smile.

They got up to check it out. "You guys coming," she asked Joe and Jenny.

"No you two go ahead," Jenny waved them off.

As soon as they left, Joe turned to Jenny. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What?" Jenny pretended to be innocent.

"You're practically throwing them together."

"Come on. You don't think they'd be good together?"

"I was going to ask Sophie out tonight." Joe confessed.

"Out? Oh... Like on a date?" Jenny was surprised Joe was telling her this.

"Yeah. Like on a date," Joe let out a sigh. "We really hit it off last week, and we've been texting. But, I can't compete with a guy like Ash."

"Oh, Joe. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that into her." Now she felt kind of bad. "You are a great guy Joe. You don't have to compete with anyone."

The rain finally stopped as Sophie and Ash walked slowly outside of Mabbie's. The pair enjoyed talking and were not really in a rush to get to the car.

"So what made you decide to be fully on board with the whole Team Witness fighting Evil thing?" He asked her.

"I had some crazy stuff happen to me when I was a kid. My parents vanished without a trace. And I always wondered if there could be something… anything that could explain what happened. Then this whole Angel vision thing started a few weeks ago. It kind of happened to me. I know I could walk away... Just pass on the messages, but... I don't know. I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing; like I finally have a purpose. That's gotta be how it is for you, being your people's protector."

"It is. I accepted it a long time ago. I help the Witnesses when I can, but I can't go very far from home. I'll never be able to travel the world. But I'm happy. I have a good life. And a pretty cool business.

They walked up to the car for a closer look.

"This is gorgeous," Sophie mused as she walked around the Corvette. It was a beautiful shade of red and fully restored.

"Yes she is," Ash beamed. "I think this is one of my best."

"The detailing is some of the best I've seen." Sophie agreed.

"Would you like to see inside?"

"Absolutely."

Ash opened the passenger door for her to have a seat. She took his hand and started to sit down but then suddenly got a feeling. It was strong and took her breath away. Ash grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Sophie? What is wrong?"

"I think it's about to happen! I need to..." She immediately went into a trans and was completely still.

Ash sat her down in the car and pulled out his cell phone to call Jenny.

Jenny and Joe both hurried out to Ash's car. Joe looked her over.

"Her pulse is slow but steady as is her breathing. Slower than normal but she's okay." Joe reassured them.

"We need to get her to Abbie's," Jenny was already shifted into high alert. "When she wakes up, she'll have a message for the Witnesses."

"I'll take her, and meet you there," Ash hurried to the driver's seat.

Jenny jumped in Joe's car with him and called Abbie.

7 ~ Anticipation ~

Abbie laid on her belly across Ichabod's bed. She took a deep breath in as his hands gently ran up and down her back. She loved the smell of his room. So much more masculine than hers, like smoked wood and spice.

His hands felt so good on her skin, massaging the sore muscles. She let out a soft laugh when he kissed her back and the whiskers of his beard and mustache brushed her back.

"What are you doing Crane?" She laughed, knowing very well what he had in mind.

He ran his hand from her back to her voluptuous rear, giving it a gentle kiss. "I am doing quite a terrible job at it if you can not figure out my intentions." He planted another sloppy wet kisson her back.

"I think I hear your cell phone ringing," Abbie growled, not wanting him to stop his play.

"Perhaps we could ignore it this once..." He continued indulging, but then the house phone rang.

"Ugh... It's probably Joe. I was supposed to be Sophie's designated driver. He's taking Jenny home out in the boonies and it's the opposite direction."

She reached for the cordless phone. "Hello... Oh hey, Jenny... She's what? Yeah bring her. We'll be ready."

Ichabod hung his head defeated. It sounded as if his playtime was over. "I take it there's a problem?"

Abbie got up from the bed and put on his shirt. "It's Sophie. She's out of it. They think she's getting a message from the Angels."

She tossed Ichabod his breeches and rushed downstairs. He hurriedly put them on and followed her. They barely got Abbie's cloths up off the floor, when the rest of the team arrived.

Ash carried Sophie in.

"Lay her down in the guest room," Abbie guided them down the hallway.

"Sorry we interrupted," Jenny gave Abbie and Ichabod a quick look and an eye brow raise.

"The timing was most unfortunate," Ichabod grumbled.

Daniel couldn't believe it when he saw Sophie's unconscious body being carried into Abbie's house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Abbie.

"Hey Mills it's me."

"Hey, Danny. Why are you calling at this hour?" Ichabod gave Abbie a stern eyebrow raise and she hunched her shoulders, having no idea why he was calling.

"I was at the bar and I saw Sophie leaving with your sister and her friends. She didn't look so good. I just wanted to know if you'd heard from her."

"Oh... Yeah, she's just had a few too many. We haven't had a lot of down time. She's sleeping it off at my place." Abbie walked into the bathroom for some privacy.

"Okay. I just wanted to check." Danny paused for a minute. "Are you okay? After what went down at the bar..."

"I'm fine Danny."

"He wasn't upset with you?"

"Of course he was upset. He just found out his fiancé was kissed by her boss... And lied about it. But no he didn't hurt me, if that's that you're asking."

"All right, Abs... If you say you fell, then I have to believe you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what."

Abbie leaned against the wall and shook her head. What was she going to do about this guy. "Okay, Danny it's late. I have to go."

Abbie hung up and let out a sigh. When she opened the door she was met by Ichabod.

"Oh, you scared me! Where is everyone?"

"They're settling in for the night." Ichabod didn't move.

"Are you going to let me pass?"

Ichabod shook his head no. He stepped into the bathroom causing Abbie to step backwards.

"What did Agent Reynolds want at this hour?"

"He was checking on Sophie. He said he saw her leaving the bar..."

"And was he also checking on you?" Ichabod closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Yes... Are you jealous?"

"Very much indeed," Ichabod peered at her through mischievous eyes.

He did love the way she looked in his shirt. But at this moment he just wanted to take it off of her.

"How is your back?" He whispered.

"Better... I took something for the pain."

"Excellent..." Ichabod growled as he whipped the shirt off over her head. "I have every intention of finishing that which we started."

"In the downstairs bathroom?" She kept her voice low. "Everyone will hear us."

"Then my suggestion is that you keep quiet." He put his long finger over her lips then followed it with a kiss.

"I love you, Treasure. Truly and completely."

"And I love you," she grinned anxious to have some fun.

Sophie woke before the sun came up. She'd been out for over five hours. She was disoriented and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Hey... It's all right," Joe gently held her arm. "You're in the guest room at Abbie's place."

"I expected to wake up on the ground or in Ash's car."

"He brought you here when you... You know. He's here. He stayed to make sure you were all right."

"He did," she was pleasantly surprised. "And so did you."

"Of course," Joe smiled as he checked her pulse. "It seems you're back to normal."

"I feel fine now. They spoke to me again! The Angels!" Sophie sat up. "I have to tell the Witnesses, it's time."


	30. To Know Your Soul

Ch 30 To Know Your Soul (Clean)

1 ~Dreamer~

_~Abbie had her camera out snapping photos: A young man with his wife playing with their two daughters in the back yard._

_"Swing me daddy," little Abbie waved her hands as her dad lifted her up in the air and spun her around._

_Little Jenny sat on her mother's lap sucking on a piece of sweet taffy._

_Little Abbie squealed with delight as he lifted her higher and higher. The sun was shining bright in the sky. It was perfect… for a moment._

_"Ezra! They're coming for her!" Lori ran over to her husband; Jenny in her arms._

_He stopped swinging little Abbie and held her by his side. He looked at his wife confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"They found her! Can't you see?" Lori's voice was severe and desperate._

_The sky grew dark, and crackles of thunder rumbled through the air. Little Jenny began to cry._

_"It's just a storm, Lori. You're scaring the girls." Ezra seemed to be losing patience._

_Abbie put down her camera and looked in the direction of the storm. She felt her heart drop when demons began to crawl from the dark clouds._

_"No! Listen to her their coming!" She called after him, but Ezra couldn't hear her._

_"It's not a storm, Ezra! It's demons! Monsters! They going to kill my babies! They want Abbie!"_

_"I can't do this anymore!" Ezra shook his head. And put Abbie down next to her mom._

_He kissed his girls on the forehead and walked away as another rumble of thunder rocked them._

_"Don't go daddy!" Little Abbie called after him, but he didn't look back._

_"Don't go..." Abbie echoed after the tiny version of herself. She watched as little Abbie's heart broke and giant tears filled her eyes. But she had no time to cry._

_Lori began to panic. Little Abbie wiped away her tears. "Come on mama! Let's go hide. Nothing's gonna get us. It's ok, mama."_

_"They're coming Abbie!" She took Little Abbie's hand and ran, carrying little Jenny in her arms._

_Abbie looked away from them and turned back to the storm. She was startled when she came face to face with a hideous creature that grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground. She struggled to breath as her heart pounded in her chest. Just when she thought she was done she heard a strange knocking sound. The demon vanished... Abbie gasped to get some air._

She opened her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Ichabod knocked on Abbie's bedroom door, before cracking it open.

"Come in," she welcomed Ichabod as she rubbed her neck. Her heart was racing as she began to fully wake and realized it was all just a nightmare.

"I come bearing morning necessities," Ichabod beamed as he went to her side. "Coffee to wake you up and ibuprofen to further ease your pain."

"Thank you. That's perfect." She took a sip. Then gave him a kiss. The dream had freaked her out, but she pushed it aside. "Is Sophie awake?"

"She is indeed. Seamus Duncan is on his way as well to offer us some guidance."

"I should cancel the dress showing... Oh and the cake testing this afternoon," Abbie pouted.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant," he looked a little hurt. "We shall wait until we have more information before deciding what is to occur next. Let us not be so eager to postpone our wedding preparations."

"I wasn't trying to put it off, I promise," she cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss.

~o~

The gang sat around the breakfast table as Sophie went over the brief message from the Angels.

"They basically just wanted you two to know that the next visitation... The one that's coming is real. Abelle and Ivor where supposed to be your first... Whatever that means. And that from them, you will learn a lot about yourselves. These Doppelgangers are going to help you somehow."

"How?" Abbie wanted more.

"Sorry," Sophie shrugged. "It's a little hard to ask questions when they kind of impose themselves on me in a very frightening and unnerving way."

"I'm sorry," Abbie shook her head. "It's just that last time, I almost lost myself. I just want more information."

"I know I was out for like, hours... But it seemed like only a few minutes. The message was brief."

"That's all right. The names you gave helped us to narrow things down." Seamus explained where he believed the first Witness Doppelganger travel would occur. Of course they wouldn't know for sure until Abbie received a visitation in her dreams.

"So you think we're going to the Persian Empire?" Abbie was a bit mind blown.

"That's right. At least that seems to be most likely anyway. Around 500bc." Seamus nodded as he scrolled through information on his laptop.

"If we hadn't just gone to Ancient Egypt, I wouldn't believe it." Abbie shook her head.

"There's a massive portal tear that needs to be sealed and some demons that need to be sent back." Seamus showed Ichabod the writings.

"When should we go? Will Thura call upon us?" Ichabod asked.

"I believe so. When Abbie sleeps she should get a visit from her Doppelganger. I think the Angels just wanted to give us a heads up after what happened with Pandora last time."

"I slept last night but nothing happened."

"It's coming," Seamus assured her. "Just be ready. I'll leave you this," he handed her an SD card. "It has some information written by the Seven about where you are going. Everyone needs to be ready. This trip may be longer than the last. We don't know how time will pass while the Witnesses are gone."

"Are you saying they could be gone for hours?" Jenny asked.

Seamus shook his head. "I'm saying it could be days."

~o~

2 ~Three's A Crowd~

After breakfast Jenny and Ichabod cleared the table while Abbie and Sophie had a private conversation in the living room.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Abbie was curious.

Better than the first time it happened. The angels are still scary as hell when they take the form giant statues with glowing eyes... But I'm getting used to it."

They both let out a laugh.

"How about you?" Sophie asked. "That Tooth Fairy thing did a number on you?"

"It's better," Abbie sipped her coffee. "I keep telling everyone, I've had worse."

"Well, Danny doesn't seem to be ok with it. "

Abbie gave Sophie a friendly side eye. "I was hoping you'd keep him distracted."

"Me," Sophie laughed. "In case you didn't notice, he's kind of got it bad for you. Besides Danny is my boss now. That would make things messy. And I don't like messy."

"You and Joe seemed to be getting along pretty well."

Sophie smiled. "Yeah... We do. But you're sister gives me this weird vibe and look whenever he and I spend time together."

"So easy?" Abbie joked.

"Yup."

"And Big Ash is less messy?"

Sophie let out a sigh. "I honestly wasn't looking for anything serious. He was so good looking. And I thought it might be fun to have something casual. But now that I know he's in on all this, casual might not be an option. Plus he's really sweet. I wasn't expecting that."

"I get that. Crane was... Unexpected and now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"How did you keep things from getting messy?" Sophie was curious.

"Oh god, we didn't. We started out so messy. But we ended up in love."

~o~

Jenny peered into the living room as she and Ichabod loaded the dishes. After slamming a couple of plates, Ichabod took the next one from her hands.

"Perhaps, Miss Jenny, it would be best if you tended to whipping down the counters."

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head, then looked back into the living room.

"Is there an issue with Agent Foster?" Ichabod asked.

"An issue?" Jenny questioned. "No, she's great. Everybody loves Sophie. She just slid right in like a perfect fit."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He had learned from Abbie that sometimes he just needed to listen.

"I mean... I'm not jealous," Jenny explained. "I like her too. I just see how easy she is with you and Abbie and Joe. You know."

"Indeed," Ichabod agreed. "She has become a good friend to us all. But she will never take your place as Abbie's sister. And she will never take you place in Master Joe's heart. Perhaps when it comes to young Corbin, you need to decide if you want him to remain strictly in the friend Zone."

Jenny gave him a quirky look at his use of the term then let out a short laugh. "Ok, Ichy."

She picked up a wash cloth and started whipping down the counters.

She might laugh it off but he was right. A few months ago, Joe was giving her every signal that he was open to more, and she shut him down every time. She had been so wrapped up in trying to make things work with Ash, and lamenting that she'd never find anyone who got her like Nick, that she didn't see what was right in front of her.

Did she really expect Joe would wait around forever while she figured it out? And now there was Sophie; gorgeous, smart, kick ass and no baggage.

When Jenny was done, she grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Abbie and Sophie in the living room.

"So what are we talking about?" Jenny smiled.

"I was just inviting Foster to come dress shopping with us," Abbie seemed really happy to have a friend.

"Oh," Jenny's smiled tensed a bit.

"But I was telling Mills that it's probably a sister thing... So..."

"No," Jenny decided to suck it up for her sister's sake. "It'll be good to have another set of objective eyes; As long as my vote outweighs yours."

"Absolutely," Sophie gave an over exaggerated nod.

"We better go get ready," Abbie stood up and stretched. I want to try and find a dress before the taste testing."

Sophie got up to leave. Abbie was ready to follow her, but Jenny called her. "Abs, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh is it about Sophie coming with us?"

"No, I'm okay with it. I was just node ring if you're okay. You seem a little off this morning."

Abbie held her coffee mug with both hands and looked into for a moment. Now was as good a time as any to tell her about Ezra.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you this, but... I found dad. He's living in Rochester..."

"Abs, I know. I found him years ago. He's got a new family and everything. Is that what's bothering you?"

Abbie was a bit stunned. "Well yeah... I can't believe you never said anything."

Jenny furrowed her brow. She didn't get why Abbie was putting any effort or thought into the man that abandoned them.

"There was nothing to say. I don't even really remember him. I was curious and that's it. Once I found out he really moved on and forgot about us, I decided to forget about him."

"Jenny he was a big part of our lives when we were little."

"I haven't seen him since I was almost four and you were six. Look, if you want to invite him back into your life, fine. But I do not want to have anything to do with him."

"Ok, trust me I get it." Abbie could tell this was a sore subject for Jenny. It was for both of them. The best thing to do would be to drop it.

~o~

3 ~Yes To The Dress~

Before the ladies headed out, Abbie wanted to have a little talk with Ichabod. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Ichabod called out as he made up his bed.

"Hey it's me," Abbie walked in and closed the door behind her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is on your mind Treasure," Ichabod sat on the bed and pulled Abbie onto his lap.

She loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's about the dress. I know that you've picked the venue and the decode and you are designing the cake... But the dress..."

"I'm confident that you will chose a dress that is perfect, Lieutenant."

"Perfect for me?" She crinkled her nose. "I don't want to wear a huge 4 layer dress with corsets and petticoats..."

"Treasure, I would not expect you to. I want you to choose a dress that suits you; a dress that's perfect for you. And I will love whatever you chose."

"Oh thank god," Abbie laughed. "I'm probably as nervous about planning the wedding as I am about time traveling."

Ichabod put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Is there anything else on your mind," he asked sensing a bit of nervousness from her.

She didn't want to bring up her dream about her father to Ichabod. She knew how badly he felt about his disappearance this past summer, forcing her to relive those old feelings.

"It's just nerves," she gave him a squeeze and a kiss

He had no worries about the wedding but he always worried he might lose her. It had almost happened many times before, but he knew he couldn't bear it. "We shall be victorious in all of our endeavors; as long as you and I are together."

~o~

The girls headed out to one of the best bridal boutiques in Westchester County. Dispute Ichabod's reassurance Abbie did try on a large Victorian style bridal gown. It was beautiful... and heavy.

"You look gorgeous," Sophie mused, "but is it you?"

"I don't think so, but it looks amazing..." Abbie turned to see the dress from all angles.

"Ichy said you should pick a dress that you're comfortable with, and I agree."

"You're right," Abbie took the attendants hand as she stepped down from the pedestal.

"What do you want Abs?"

"Something short... Not too short though. No corsets, no puffy sleeves, maybe longer in the back, simple but pretty I guess."

"Okay," Sophie clapped her hands on her legs and stood up. Let's start looking

Jenny and Sophie pulled ten dresses, that they thought suited Abbie and one by one she tried them on. Jenny was a bit surprised how well she got along with Sophie in such a relaxed environment.

It was weird for Abbie being prodded and fussed over. They flipped her hair up then down again, pushed her boobs up, made her pose and sashe... It was exhausting, but fun.

When Abbie tried on the seventh dress, she looked in the mirror and stopped. A calm smile came over her.

"Oh, my god," Jenny whispered to Sophie.

"I think she found the one," Sophie gushed quietly as they looked at Abbie.

It was a lovely off white satin dress that went just past her knees in the front and all the way to the ground in the back. It had thin spaghetti straps that truly flattered her bust line. And it all around looked beautiful on her tiny figure.

As she looked in the mirror she could swear she saw her mother standing beside Jenny. She paused stunned for a moment wondering if it was real or a vision. She turned quickly, her eyes searching, but there was no one else there. She turned back to the mirror... But Mama was gone.

"Abbie?" Jenny called out to her, drawing her attention back.

"Do you think it's too simple?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked as she walked over to her sister. She actually felt herself getting a little emotional.

"I love it... I think it's perfect."

"Me too," Jenny cheesed really big.

"Me three," Sophie chimed in. She watched the sisters hug, and she was suddenly reminded of her own sister and all the things they would never be able to do together. It was bitter sweet seeing her new friend and partner so happy with her sister after losing her own sister and former partner. She couldn't help but smile, though. They looked so happy. "Looks like you have a dress, Mills."

The attendant fitted Abbie for minor alterations so that the dress would be a perfect fit. Then the ladies gathered their belongings to leave. As they left the shop, Jenny's phone buzzed.

"Oh wow, you guys are gonna want to know about this." Jenny stopped them.

"Is something wrong?"

"I get notices for top secret auctions, and there is one going on tomorrow night. But get this. One of the artifacts fits the description of a piece of Pandora's box."

"Won't Pandora like sense it or something?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, she will if she's anywhere near it, I'm sure." Abbie nodded. "Where's the auction being held?"

"In Manhattan."

"Damn! That's way too close for comfort," Abbie sounded frustrated. "We have to get it before she does. Can you get me and Crane in?"

"Wait," Sophie pumped the brakes. "What if you and Crane get called by the Thura?"

"She's right Abbie," Jenny agreed. "Joe and I can handle the box."

"No, Pandora is The Witnesses responsibility. She's on this Rampage to stop us."

"Abs, this is why we have a team," Jenny reminded her. "Joe and I can handle this. You and Ichy need to be ready to go at any minute. We've also got Sophie, Seamus and Ash for back up."

"Yeah, Mills. We're all in." Sophie nodded.

"Ok, you're right." Abbie looked at the time. "Let Joe know. I'm meeting Crane for cake testing, so I'll tell him what's going on."

But before she finished both she and Sophie got a text from Reynolds.

"You take it," Abbie eyed Sophie since she was still a bit irritated with her boss.

Sophie quickly dialed "Hey this is Foster what's up?"

"Hey, is Mills with you?" He asked.

"She is. What's going on?"

"We got a beat on an underground artifacts auction going down in Manhattan tomorrow. I need you and Mills to go undercover and just check things out. Try to get us some names. Let us know what's being auctioned, and see if you can get eyes on Atickus Nevins."

"I thought that the search for Nevins was downgraded?"

"It was, but if he's there..."

"Do you want us to take him in if we see him?"

"Yes, but only if you can do it discreetly. I need you both to swing by the Office right away so I can get you your undercover ID."

"Got it. I'll tell Mills." Sophie hung up. "He needs us to go to the office right now. Looks like we're going to the auction tomorrow after all."

"Um... And if Abbie gets called by the Thura?" Jenny asked. "I have to go with Joe if we're going to buy the piece of the box."

"Well I'm not sending you in by yourself Foster." Abbie folded her arms.

"Ok just go take care of your business with Reynolds. I think I have an idea but I need to check with someone first."

~o~

4 ~Chang of Plans~

Ichabod walked down town to the bakery that he favored. He was very excited about the cake testing, and had been looking forward to it since they set the date. However, as thrilled as he was, he had a lot on his mind. He had been studying Abelle and Ivor's history and there were some things that concerned him greatly. Perhaps he would wait until Abbie had a dream visitation before worrying her with the details, possible details.

He must have been distracted because he was startled by a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hi Ichabod!" Zoe was suddenly right in front of him.

"Ah! Oh... Miss Corinth..."

"Please call me Zoe," she beamed.

"Of course, Miss Zoe. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I'm glad I ran into you. How about grabbing that cup of coffee?"

"I'm actually meeting my fiancé for our cake testing. Perhaps another time?"

"Sure," she swooned. "Just call or text me any time."

He gave her a polite head bow before heading into the bakery.

Ichabod sat at the table while the server laid out several cake samples. They all smelled so good, he could hardly keep himself from stealing a bite, but he refrained. He couldn't believe it when Abbie called with the news that she and Sophie were being called into the office and she'd miss the cake testing.

Ichabod did his best to hide his displeasure on the phone. It was a good thing Abbie couldn't see his face.

"I am so sorry Crane," Abbie knew he would be disappointed.

Ichabod let out a stiff sigh before clenching his jaw, but he listened quietly as she explained. Of all the agents Daniel could call, why did he have to call Abbie.

"I understand, Treasure. I'll see you at home."

Ichabod hung up and called the server over. "I'm afraid I have to reschedule. My betrothed is unable to attend. I shall of course pay for today's meeting."

"Why don't I box these samples for you so you and your fiancé can try them and tell us what you think?" The server offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

~o~

Zoe sat across the street at a small cafe and watched Ichabod through the window of the bakery. She was quite smitten with him but he was engaged and off limits. She was convinced that this sudden rushed marriage had to do with Ichabod gaining his citizenship. It's not like she hadn't seen it plenty of times before. of course they would have to put on a good show to fool immigration. She wished it was her he was marrying and not his work partner.

She wasn't surprised to see Ichabod leaving the bakery with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, Ichabod," she waved him over from across the street.

Ichabod stopped and let out a sigh. He was in no mood to humor this young lady, but he was too much of a gentleman to ignore her. She grabbed her coffee and hurried to him.

"Miss Corinth," he greeted her.

"I take it the cake testing didn't happen?" She gave him a sympathetic smile to lighten his mode.

"No. I'm afraid the Lieutenant had to cancel at the last minute."

"A little friendly advice, if you want immigration to buy into the marriage green card... You shouldn't call her Lieutenant and she needs to try a little to make it to these types of things."

"I beg your pardon, but I use the name Lieutenant in the most endearing manner. And she and I are not marrying in order for me to receive a green card."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me," Zoe tilted her head and looked up at him. "I'm not supposed to say anything but... You and Abbie are going to gets surprise visit from an immigration agent."

"What? When will this visit occur?"

"I don't know for sure. I could find out for you." She put her hand gently on his arm. "And if this doesn't work with Abbie, I would be happy to help you out."

"Uh... Um Miss Corinth..." Ichabod stammered, "I um..."

"I mean, my brother is in the State Senate. I might be able to get your application pushed through regardless of your marital status."

"Oh. Well thank you. That would be very much appreciated." Ichabod was surprised by her gesture. "I must be going." He gave her a kind head bow, and headed home.

~o~

Abbie and Sophie were at the FBI White Plains headquarters getting their fake ID ready for their next case. The ladies got their stories down and were ready.

"Okay Mills I'm going to head home."

"Call me right away if you get another... message." Abbie told her as she sat at her desk.

"You're not going home?"

"In a minute," Abbie started organizing her things. "I just want to have things in order here just in case I'm gone for a few days, like Seamus said."

"That's a good idea. And don't worry; I'll have your back."

~o~

5 ~ Big Ash &amp; Sophie

Sophie didn't live far from the office and was home in less than ten minutes. She shook her head as she walked in the apartment. It wasn't exactly home yet. It was sparkly decorated and hardly her style, cold and modern... too modern. Now that she decided to stay, she would have to find someplace permanent and get settled in.

Sophie showered and put on her sweat pants and tank top and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She decided to hunker down with a movie for the night, and wondered what the rest of the team was king. Abbie and the gang had kept her busy since her arrival in Sleepy Hollow. She liked it because it left her little down time to think about how alone she was.

She looked on the fireplace mantel at the only two pictures she had up. One was of her little sister and the other was of Erik. It still got her right in the gut. She hated all this time alone... Time to think... Time to be sad. She plopped on the sofa and let out a groan. She refused to cry about it, even though tears crept their way to the surface. What was the point?

The doorbell rang unexpectedly. Sophie looked at the time, just after 8pm.

"Who is it?" She called out as she went to the door.

"It's Ash," there was no mistaking that gruff voice.

Sophie had a stunned moment as she realized she probably looked a mess. There was nothing she could do about her attire. She pulled the rubber band from her hair and shook her hair down, before opening the door.

"Hey, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to check on you and I think I have something I can help you out with."

Sophie let him in and they had a seat on the sofa. That's when Ash explained that Jenny suggested he might be needed to partner with Sophie at the underground auction.

"It's just a backup plan. I know it's probably against your FBI regulations. But nobody has to know that Mills isn't there and you'll have me looking out for you. I've been to quite a few of these auctions. No one will suspect me or anyone who's with me."

"Wow, thanks. It sounds like a great backup plan. Jenny's good."

"Yeah well she and I have been running with this crowd for a long time. She's one of the best at this game."

"Really... So what's the deal with you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, when I met Jenny, I knew she was special. She had a destiny like me. So I thought she and I would be a good match. But she went her way and I went mine. I got in trouble quite a bit."

"Really? How so?"

"Um let's just say I took my role as protector a little too far some times."

"You were a brawler weren't you?"

"I was. Last time I got arrested was by Abbie. I saw she turned her life around. I knew she was getting ready for her destiny. I figured I should probably do the same. Then, Jenny walked back into my life one day and I asked her out. We were a real couple for almost a year."

"So what happened?" Sophie was curious.

"We were not a match. It's that simple. It was not easy to let go. I think we tried to make it work longer that we should have, before we finally let it go."

"You are very good at sharing," Sophie gave him a curious smile.

"Depends on who I'm sharing with," Ash admitted. "Now I'm curious about you. This all just happened to you with the Angels, and yet you are all in. How?"

"Ah... Well, I think I've always believed in the supernatural... Or at least hoped it was real."

Ash peered at her with a sexy slant eye. "There's more to the story than that."

Sophie shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Ok, but I'm trying not to sound like a crazy person. So my parents were archeologist and they vanished while exploring some Mayan ruins when I was little."

"And you believe there was something supernatural involved?

"I guess I hoped so. Hoped that maybe they weren't dead. Maybe they were lost or trapped somewhere."

"You must miss them."

"I don't remember them," she shrugged. Ash looked surprised. "They said I must have had a traumatic break or something. I don't even remember what they looked like or the sound of their voice..."

"What about pictures?"

"I have nothing. I was told my parents lived out of back packs on the road all over the world. When they disappeared, everything they owned went with them... Except me. I was adopted by some distant family members. They were good to me."

"You truly remember nothing of your parents?"

Sophie shook her head. "I think I remember being loved by them... Held maybe. It's more of a feeling than a memory though."

Sophie felt an overwhelming sadness rush over her. "I've never shared that with anyone."

"I did not mean to cause you sadness," he put his hand gently on hers.

"No, it was actually nice to let it out. And for you to not react like I'm crazy."

"Well, I think you are pretty amazing. But I have interrupted your evening so I should probably get going..."

"You don't have to. I was just going to watch a movie and chill."

"Oh," Ash looked as if he might be interested and Sophie was very incline to have him stay."

"If you don't have any plans, you're welcome to join me. I can make pop corn."

He gave her his incredibly sexy half smile. "I'd like that very much. I have one question first. Do you like dogs?" He asked, thinking of his little Chihuahua, Minx.

"I love dogs," Sophie grinned. "Especially little ones."

~o~

6 ~What Hurts &amp; Comforts~

Abbie got home and looked around the house. Ichabod's coat was hanging on the hook at the front door but he was not around. She went upstairs and tried his door. It was locked and he didn't answer.

She figured he was in the bathroom, maybe taking a shower, which is exactly what she wanted to do. She would have to wait to apologize for missing the appointment.

Normally by this time in the evening, Ichabod was preparing some fabulous dish for dinner. She would say how he spoiled her and that he didn't have to. He would insist that he enjoyed it. So it did feel strange to her that he was tucked away in his room.

She sent him a text message: home. Taking a shower now.

She sat the phone on the counter closest to the shower, and he messages her back before she got in.

Ichabod: I shall be waiting for you once you have finished, Ichabod.

That seemed pleasant enough, she thought as she let the hot water relax her body. She was still contemplating what she would say as she got out of the shower and put on her robe. When she heard the knock on her bedroom door he knew it was him.

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," Ichabod was all politeness. "Would you care to join me for Dinner and desert?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Crane?"

"Indeed I am if you're so inclined."

"I am inclined," Abbie grinned. "Just let me get dressed."

"No need. You are perfect just as you are," he held out his hand for her.

"You do realize this is a bathrobe, right?" She gave him an inquisitive side eye as she took his hand.

"And you look splendid in it." He pulled her into a kiss then walked her across the hall to his bedroom.

Abbie was blown away when she stepped into his room. The lights were dimmed low and there were a dozen candles lit all around. On the floor, Ichabod had dinner laid out on a blanket along with twelve mini caked with labels.

"A picnic? Crane..." Abbie couldn't believe how sweet this was. "I thought you'd be upset that I missed the cake tasting."

"I was disappointed," Ichabod confessed. "However, I understand that your work is important. I still wish to share this matrimonial milestone with you and I hope that you likewise wish to share it with me."

"Of course I do," she said. But there was a hint of something underlying in her voice.

He looked at her. She could feel his blue eyes almost searching her for an answer to something even she didn't know. "I am sorry I missed the appointment. But this assignment for tomorrow night just came up..."

"It's for tomorrow evening?" Ichabod quickly closed his mouth and looked down. He had convinced himself that her being called to work was urgent. That she wouldn't put him off if it wasn't of great importance.

"Well, yeah... Tomorrow night. Danny just wanted to make sure we understood the case and give us our cover IDs. Nevins may show up, so he wants us to keep an eye out for him."

"And if Nevins does show, will he not blow your cover?" Ichabod was upset, but he kept his voice calm. He wanted Abbie to see what he was seeing and getting upset would escalate things unnecessarily.

"I thought about that, but I guess Danny thinks we'll be able to talk to him without him ratting us out."

Ichabod took her by the hand and sat her down on the blanket. They began to pick at the dinner, which was delicious, as they talked. They needed to have a conversation. "Tell me, was agent Reynolds aware of your plans for today?"

Abbie was quiet for a moment. She had told Danny that she had plans to take care of some wedding things today since it was her day off. "Ok, yes... He did, but he didn't talk to me about anything other than the case. There were no private meetings, nothing."

"There is no need for him to say anything to you, Lieutenant. He called in the middle of the day for a case that you shall be working tomorrow evening. And you could not postpone going into the office for one hour, in order to keep our appointment?"

"Okay, so you're not upset with Danny," Abbie let out a scoff. "You're upset with me."

"Well I was not upset when I believed you were called in on your day off to tend to an urgent matter." His voice began to raise and he took a deep breath to dial it back. "But it seems you had no hesitation in canceling our reservation."

"Do you want me to apologize again?"

"No, I would much rather you talk to me," he admitted. "I am beginning to believe that it is I alone who is planning for our wedding day."

"I did not mean for that to happen. I've just got a lot going on... And it's coming up so soon..."

"And do you feel it is too soon?" Ichabod questioned.

"That's not it exactly."

"Then what is it exactly?"

Abbie struggled with the words to explain what she was feeling. "It's just that this whole thing is bringing up stuff that I keep trying to bury."

"Perhaps it is not the best course of action to bury things that continually resurface."

"It's just easier not to deal with it." Abbie's eyes drifted down as her mind struggled to push away thoughts that she didn't want to think.

Why was this happening now? The last thing she wanted was to be reminded again of her father; to remember what it felt like to be abandoned by the man who was supposed to love and protect her.

Ichabod cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Abbie please. What is it?"

Abbie looked at him; Her deep brown eyes searching desperately soft blues for understanding. And when she was at a loss to find the words she decided on another path to garner his understanding.

In an instant her mind was open to him. He read her thoughts as clearly as if they were his own. The dream that had so unnerved her, was as clear to him as if it were a movie being played.

They were quiet for a short time afterwards. Ichabod patiently waited on Abbie instead of blurting out the many thoughts and theories that were rambling through his mind. His hands gently went from her chin to take her hands in his.

Abbie took a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes fluttered as she looked to the ceiling. Any tears that fought to escape, she would fight harder to hold them in.

"It's pretty messed up, right?" She faked a laugh. "I don't know why this is happening now."

Ichabod knew that now she wanted him to say something to help her, only he wasn't sure what he should say. All he could do was be honest and hope the words he chose were the right ones.

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Off and on, while you were gone. I had a similar dream a few times... But they stopped when you came home. But now... It's starting all over again."

"Hmm..." Ichabod pondered, "It could be that there is a desire to have your family at your wedding... your mother to support you through the wedding planning, your father to walk you down the aisle."

"I gave up believing that would happen a long time ago. I stopped believing in a lot of things when he left."

"You once told me that you did not believe in envisioning a future with anyone, and yet look at where we are now. It is understandable that certain feelings and emotions would arise. However, I beg you to trust that I shall never leave you; that I shall always love you."

"I want to believe that... more than anything..."

Ichabod rested his forehead to hers, and brought her hands to his lips in the most tender of kisses. "Believe it, Abbie. I shall be by your side always, and not just as your fellow witness. I shall be by your side as your best friend, your lover, your husband... And your soul mate."

He let loose her hands and caressed her cheeks. His blue eyes looked right into her soul, and she could not help but believe him.

They finished their dinner and moved on to the cake testing. As much as he wished Abbie could have kept their appointment, the private teasing was far more tantalizing.

They took turns, Ichabod first being blindfolded and tasting each cake one by one. Abbie teased him, sometimes keeping the treat just out of reach of his lips. knowing how much he loved sweets. But each teas was followed by a kiss, which he enjoyed even more. He finally settled on his favorite being a very moist Double chocolate truffle.

Next it was Abbie's turn to be treated. Ichabod had every intention of making her pay for teasing him.

With each bite he gave her, he followed with a playful touch up her thigh or down her neck and asked, "and how do you like it, Treasure?"

"Mmm... That's not fair," she grinned, enjoying both the cake and his seductive touch.

When she had tasted each cake he knew which one was her favorite taste and which touch brought her the most delight.

He took off her blindfold and held a piece of cake to her lips. "I believe Almond Butter Cremé has won your favor over the French Vanilla Praline. He held the cake to her mouth and she graciously accepted it.

The way she licked the icing from his fingers, slowly taking it into her mouth, sent a thrill through his body. She looked up at him with mischievous eyes.

"Mmmhmm... That's the one." She practically moaned as her hands went to his waist to loosen his shirt.

He quickly whipped it off and unfastened her robe. Their lips met in a first tender kiss, as he tasted the elements of the sweet cake. He laid her back and wedged between her thighs, their lips never parting, but their kiss deepening.

They were in no danger of slipping and having intercourse. By now both were resolved and excitedly anticipating the fact they would be man and wife the next time they made love.

~o~

7 ~ Time To Go~

Abbie found sleep easily that night. Even though they were refraining from intercourse, she and Ichabod enjoyed laying in each other's arms. And though she had been expecting the visitation from her Doppelganger to occur at any time, she had hoped it would not be quite so soon.

But in her dream state, as she walked through the dark corridors into a strange temple, she felt the presence of another.

"Hello?" Abbie called out.

"Grace, I am here," said a very young voice so similar to her own, but in a language that she did not understand.

Abbie turned to see the smiling young face; her own face full of youth and vibrancy. "You must be Abelle. You're a lot younger than I expected."

Abelle said something else that Abbie did not understand then took her hand. She felt warmth radiate through her body.

"Can you understand me now?" Abelle asked.

"Yes..." Abbie was astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I have been preparing for this moment my entire life, as I am sure you have as well."

Abelle had a certain heir about her, that Abbie found striking. She wasn't cold, but she was quite confident for someone so young.

"Not my whole life, no... But I have been preparing, and training the past couple of years."

"I see..." Abelle looked a bit perplexed. She held her chin up in such a way that Abbie could tell she was concealing disapproval. "Well, I am sent to tell you that you and your fellow Witness are to gather your Thuras and journey to the Eden realm as soon as possible."

"We only have one Thura," Abbie informed her. "But Crane and I have done this with one before."

Abbie had never received such a stern and cross look from a child before in her life. "Grace, the world is depending on you for its survival against the forces of evil. If you are not prepared for such an undertaking..."

"We'll be ready," Abbie interjected with furrowed brow.

Abelle let out a sigh. "Very well."

Abbie suddenly found herself surrounded by bright light and being pulled away. She awoke with a jolt which startled Ichabod from his sleep.

"Lieutenant," he placed a calming hand on her shoulder as he sat up in bed. " are you all right?"

"Yes... It's time for us to go."

~o~

Within an hour, Jenny and Seamus were at Abbie's house. The Witnesses didn't need assistance but still it was reassuring to have them there.

"All I'm saying is that she didn't seem impressed with me," Abbie had explained her visitation with the young Abelle of Keysha.

"You must consider she is the granddaughter of a Persian emperor on her father's side and her mother is the descendant of Pharaohs." Ichabod imagined Abelle was surprised to find the Witnesses were commoners.

"Hmm... It was more than that." Abbie hunched her shoulders briefly as she picked up the Thura."

"Basically your double is a stuck up princess," Jenny joked.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's a great healer in her time. And also she's very young."

"How young?" Jenny wasn't good at hiding her worry; Especially where her sister was concerned.

"We're talking 500bc, so it's a bit difficult to know for certain; Even with our meticulous record keeping. I'd say she's between fourteen and nineteen years old... At the most. And Ivor isn't much older."

"Is it just me or does Ivor not sound like a very Scottish name?" Jenny asked.

"It's old Norse," Ichabod shared. "There are some similarities between the Norse and Celtic... Though there is little known of Ancient Scotland." Everyone had expected him to go on with some great history lesson, but he had nothing else to add on the matter.

"We'll find out a lot in a minute," Abbie rolled her eyes with a half smile.

She could not help but notice that Ichabod's mind was preoccupied. In fact there were signs of concern hiding in his blue eyes.

"So we just go there and one of the Seven Keepers will guide us to break this curse and get rid of a few demons?" Abbie turned to Seamus. If there was something more to worry about, besides the obvious, she wanted to know.

"That's the gist of it. But like I said before, this might take a while. It's not a quick fix."

Abbie nodded, holding the Thura tight in her small hands. "You ready Captain?"

Ichabod took her hands in his. "Ready Lieutenant."

Jenny and Seamus looked on as Abbie and Ichabod's figures faded from the living room.

~o~

8 ~The B Team~

With Abbie and Ichabod gone, the B team had to implement their back up plan for the underground auction. Sophie had no problem attending the auction with Big Ash. What worried her was how she was going to keep this from Daniel. And if Abbie was gone for too long, it would only complicate things further.

She was a bit surprised when he told her that he'd be picking her up on a motorcycle. It didn't bother her at all. In fact she liked it.

When they arrived in the city she had to ask. "So no corvette tonight?"

"No," Ash took her hand as they walked into the building. "I sold it. I needed to get my hands on some cash for tonight's auction."

Sophie stopped in her tracks. "Hey, I hope you didn't sell it on my account. The FBI is covering the ten thousand dollar reserve."

"No. There's an item here that I have to get back. In fact I have you to thank. I thought that our tribal mask was long gone. I wasn't even looking for it. I only found out it was going to be here when Jenny asked me to accompany you. You're like my good luck charm."

He gave her a surly smile, which caused her to blush.

He had been embarrassed and ashamed to have sold the mask to Hawley in the first place, and was grateful for the opportunity to get it back.

Once inside, Ash introduced Sophie to some of his acquaintances as his girlfriend Sasha Hunter. No one was the slightest bit suspect of the newcomer. Big Ash was not the type of man who was trusting of just anyone and he had never been known as a friend to law enforcement.

And 'Sasha' was certainly the type of woman Big Ash would be seen with. She was gorgeous in skin tight jeans with thigh high boots. Her leather jacket was only zipped at the waist allowing Sophie to make the most of her cleavage.

"Wow..." Joe said in a low whisper when he saw Sophie.

It wasn't quiet enough, since Jenny heard his exclamation. She rolled her eyes as they approached the pair and fake introductions were made.

The crowd was quite a mix, from wealthy entrepreneurs and eccentrics to the more shady types... and everything in between. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed considering this was a black market auction. Security was excellent however. If you weren't on the list, then you were not getting in.

About an hour into the auction, Ash's tribal mask was brought to the stage. Sophie observed several parties that looked very interested in the items. But Ash stepped forward as if making his intentions known to everyone as the auctioneer opened the bid.

"We shall start the bidding for Susuro Transformation Tribal Mask at twenty five thousand. Do I hear twenty-five?"

Ash typed his bid in and it came up on a wide screen, then looked around at the crowd of bidders.

"We have twenty-five, do I hear twenty-six?"

Several bidders seemed to be giving a second thought to making an offer. There was some understanding that these items were supernatural, and no one wanted to openly be known to keep an artifact from its rightful owners... Less they suffer some horrid curse.

But there was one very stubborn eccentric fellow who didn't seem to get the message. He texted in his bid to the surprise of many.

"We have twenty-six... Twenty six thousand... Do we have twenty-seven?"

Ash sent the next text then looked sternly at the other gentleman. He moved his lips as if saying something but no words came from his mouth.

The man noticed and nervously adjusted his collar. The auctioneer repeated the offer, as beads of sweat began to trickle down the man's brow and cheeks.

"The Susuro Transformation Mask is sold for twenty-six thousand."

A short while later Ash and Sophie closed out their purchase and took the mask. Afterwards they slipped out of the main room and down a hallway to do some snooping. They needed to work fast. By tomorrow morning this place would be cleared out like there was nothing ever there.

~o~

Jenny and Joe observed Ash and Sophie leaving. They were confident that he would have her back while she did her undercover investigating.

It wasn't long before the mystery artifact came up on the auction block. There was another gentleman interested in the piece, but Joe quickly shut out all other bidders which a bid of one million dollars.

Not everything went so smoothly. When Joe touched the artifacts casing he felt the power of the Wendigo surge through him. The rush of power from the piece also called to Pandora who was desperate to make her box whole and regain her power.

~o~

Big Ash kept watch while Sophie rummaged through a few boxes. She stumbled upon some files and took pictures with a tiny camera. Then she found a laptop, which she hacked open and began searching for relevant information. Several things caught her attention. She pulled out a thumb drive and began transferring information.

It was a little over halfway done when Ash saw someone from security heading their way. He closed the door.

"We're about to have company!"

"Damn it! I need a couple more minutes." Sophie glanced at the laptop.

"We don't have it," Ash made his way over to her.

Sophie needed a distraction. "Shirt off!" She ordered as she hid the laptop behind a crate.

She hurriedly whipped off her jacket and blouse as Ash removed his shirt. With in seconds he had her hoisted up on a larger crate, nearly mounting upon her.

"You ready?" He asked hastily.

"Yes, this is good..." She barely finished her sentence when his lips met hers. Her mouth was already open and his tongue easily slipped in.

Sophie felt herself go weak for just a second. This was one hell of a fake kiss! His hand brushed against her plump breast, and she let out a soft moan, despite herself.

The door opened. "Hey!" The security guard snapped.

"A little privacy!" Ash ordered back at him.

"This room is off limits..." The guard started, as Ash turned and looked sternly at him. "Oh... Mr. Ash... Umm Big Ash, sir... This room is off limits to non-authorized personnel."

He quickly averted his eyes when he saw that Sophie was topless. She shielded herself behind Ash who put his arms around her.

"Give us a minute," Ash's voice was authoritative, and the guard submitted.

"I'll wait outside."

Now that the threat was over, both Ash and Sophie felt a sudden need for modesty. He quickly reached for her top and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she grinned as she got up and went to the laptop. "You're the first guy I let get past second base on the first date."

"I work fast," he joked back as he checked the door.

Sophie grabbed her thumb drive, whipped the laptop and put everything back as it was. Crisis averted and mission accomplished.

As they were leaving, Ash got a sickening feeling; his protector instincts where at full alert.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, noticing his change in composure.

"There is evil in our midst!" He looked around as if trying to sense where it was. "Joe needs us."

9 ~Protectors~

They hurried through the building, down to the basement where they found Jenny and Joe. Joe looked like hell.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

Jenny was quiet as she held the case with the piece of the box.

"Pandora showed up," Joe said breathlessly.

"As did the Windego," Ash knew.

"Yeah... If it wasn't for Jenny," Joe shook his head. "That monster would have taken control of me."

"The Windego can only control you if you let it. You must learn to control the beast."

They left the building to decide what to do next.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah... I got a lot of good stuff. Some things that will help the Witnesses too."

"Really," Joe asked. "We need to take a look at it."

"Not tonight. You need together home and take care of yourself," Sophie insisted. We can go over everything tomorrow. Right now, I have to come up with a cover story for me and Mills. Reynolds will be expecting to hear from us."

Sophie and Ash checked into a hotel in the city while Jenny and Joe went back to her trailer.

Sophie immediately called Cori who was "house sitting" at Abbie and Crane's.

"Are the Witnesses back yet?"

"No. They're still gone." Cori informed her. "Seamus said they might be gone for a few days."

"I know, but I was hopeful," Sophie shrugged. "Look, I'm going to be staying in the city with Ash for tonight until I can figure out where to hold up at."

"Oh, ok." Cori tried to hide her disappointment. She definitely picked up a bi vibe from Sophie at the cookout a while back and kind of liked her. But if Sophie were spending the night with Ash, her chances were looking bleak.

"If Agent Reynolds comes by, just tell him Abbie is working a case with me and that's all you know. Ichabod is off at a camping retreat. Don't try to make up details. Reynolds will see right through your cover. If he asks for details, just tell him you don't know and to ask Jenny."

"Ok, no problem," Cori assured her. "Be careful, Sophie."

"I will be." She put down the phone and looked up to see Ash watching her, arms folded.

"You should come stay with me on my land until Abbie returns."

Sophie gave him a curious look then smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I've already imposed on you enough..."

"No," Ash assured her. "I've enjoyed our excursion. And now I must insist. You need a place to lay low for a few days, off the grid. Come stay with me."

She looked down to hide a slight grin. "It's a bit more complicated than being off the grid. Reynolds is going to trace my calls and texts to find out where I am. He gets a bit obsessive where Mills is involved. I don't want you getting mixed up in this if there's trouble."

"We'll find a way for you to make contact without being traced," Ash insisted as he took a step closer to her. "Let me help you."

Sophie looked. He was so close to her now that she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Okay..."

She barely whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. His wet tongue glided across her lips prompting her to open and let him in. It was even better this time than before as he pulled her into an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her hands entwined through his long dark hair.

She could hardly breathe and she didn't care. His lips, his hands, his whole body was amazing. She could easily let herself get carried away.

"We... Should probably slow things a bit..." She said barely wanting to break from their kiss.

"Hmm..." Ash planted another long wet lip lock on her. "You know this could be considered our third date."

Sophie let out a laugh and gently pushed him away. "Na... I'm not that easy."

10~Windego~

Joe and Jenny sat on the front steps of her trailer looking out at the night sky.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there with me tonight," Joe was still shaken. "That thing was taking over. But I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I trust you Joe," Jenny placed her hand on his lap. "I know you could never hurt me."

"But I was losing control..."

"That's why I wanted us to Coe out here tonight."

Jenny stood up and took him by the hands. "Tonight we are going to let you tame the beast."

"Jenny... I don't know about this..."

"I'll be with you the whole time." She started peeling out of her clothes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he protested.

"You won't hurt me..." She undid her bra and then stepped out of her pants. "Are you coming?" She teased and took off running through the field.

"He'll yeah..." Joe was out of his clothes and running within a minute.

It felt good, just like last winter when they ran around the field one cold dark night. Only this time he could feel the Wendigo stronger than before.

"Let him out Joe!" Jenny called to him.

Joe dropped to his knees as he felt the beast begin to surface. It was painful, but he'd been through it before.

"Now make him go back!" Jenny called as she walked slowly towards him.

"I... I can't! Stay back!"

"Yes you can Joe! You control him."

Joe forced the beast back and in a couple minutes he was normal... The Wendigo was safe beneath the surface.

She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "You did it."

She kissed his cheek. Then letting herself be in the moment, she kissed him... On the lips. He did not hold her back. But pulled her closer to him.

"I want you Jenny," he finally admitted. "I've wanted you for a long time."

"I want you too." She kissed him again, this time letting her body press against his.

"God, Jenny, you're driving my wild!"

"Good," she purred as she straddled him.

He couldn't believe after wanting her for so long, it was finally happening under the starry night sky in a field. Jenny was his.

Afterwards, they collapsed on the soft ground, panting desperately to catch a good breath.

"I can't believe that's the first time we've ever done this," Joe finally managed.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and we'll do it again," Jenny said with a sly grin.

"Really? We can do it again?"

"Hell, yeah," Jenny ran her hand down the side of his body. "As much as you want."

~o~

11 ~ Back Up Plans~

The next day the team met at Big Ash's property. Jenny with her unique connections had another plan.

They sat around his dining room table as Jenny opened her laptop and explained how they were going to keep Reynolds from tracking down Sophie.

"Frank, Macey... Are you there?"

"We're here Jenny," Frank popped on to the screen with a smile and a wave. He turned the screen to Macey who was typing away on her computer.

"All done," Macey smiled. "I've re roughed all signals coming from Agent Fosters phone. When she makes a call or sends a text, Emilio, snapchat... Whatever... It's going to send a signal from a server in the city."

"But the FBI has ways around that..." Sophie started to interject.

"I know, but they won't catch this," Macey was quite confident. "You're good to go. They wouldn't even be able to trace this conversation we're having."

"Wow, she is good," Joe was impressed.

"I know. It's kind of scary," Frank only half joked.

~o~

The rouse worked. Sophie stayed at Ash's place and periodically checked in with Daniel. He grew frustrated at not speaking directly to Abbie after two days. But Sophie always explained that Abbie was with an operative and couldn't blow her cover.

Daniel did try to trace Sophie's calls a couple of times. But each time it showed up that she was calling from a heavily populated area in New York City. He was frustrated that a twenty-four hour job was turning into now several days.

On the third day he went by Abbie's house just to check and see if she'd been in contact with Ichabod. He was surprised and suspicious when Cori answered the door and said he wasn't available.

"I'm just house sitting for a few days," was Cori's simple reply.

"Well do you know where Mr. Crane has gone?"

"Some secluded camping trip. That's all I know."

Daniel tried to hide his frustration. He wondered if Crane went with Abbie on this FBI case. "He didn't happen to say where this camping trip would be or when he'd be back?"

"Nope," Cori stuck strictly to the script. "Maybe Jenny knows more. But that's all I know."

Daniel knew it was pointless to try and get any information from Jenny. He would have to wait this one out.

~o~

It was a full week later and still not a peep from the Witnesses. Jenny and Joe thought it would be nice to give Cori a break. They insisted she go out since it was Friday night. They would stay at the house and keep an eye out for Abbie and Ichabod.

They ordered pizza and put on a movie down in the man cave, but they were too busy making out to even know what the show was about. Jenny was just getting Joe's pants undone when they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"Oh my god! I think it's them!" Jenny jumped up and fixed her top as she hurried up the stairs.

"Jenny wait..." Joe was right behind her fixing his pants.

They ran into the living room where the Witnesses had departed and sure enough it was them. But Jenny let out a loud gasp when she saw the state they were in.

Abbie was out cold! Ichabod hovered over her gently rubbing her cheeks trying to wake Abbie. They both looked like they'd been through hell and back.

"Abbie! Please wake up!"

"What the hell!" Jenny exclaimed as she and Joe went to their side.

Joe immediately checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. She was breathing but her pulse was weaker than he felt comfortable with it being.

He then checked her over for any broken bones. Ichabod looked on exhausted not letting go of her hand.

"I think she's going to be okay," Joe checked her pulse again. "We should get her into bed."

However, Jenny was distraught because Abbie still was not awake. She turned to Ichabod. "I want to know what the hell happened to my sister!"


End file.
